Une âme
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: lorsque Nirvelli Black entre à Poudlard, elle ignore qu'elle n'aurait jamais du y mettre les pieds. Elle: la nouvelle arme de Lord Voldemort..
1. Prologue

voilà une fiction centrée sur un personnage inventé, neammoins, il yaura des pdv Drago et Harry.

Au programme des réjouissances: rencontre et duels avec des mangemorts, détraqueurs, vampires et ... Je ne sais pas encore.

**dsiclaimer: VALABLE POUR TOUTE LA FICTION: rien n'est à moi, hormis les qqs personnages inventés pour mon plaisir (et le votre) , tout apprtient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. **

**bonne lecture et qqs reviews me feraient très plaisir! **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : la naissance d'une âme**

Je suis née un 31 août. Magiquement…Une naissance est toujours un événement miraculeux me direz-vous, mais qu'en est t'il d'une naissance sans père ni mère ? Sans parents réels je veux dire. Je pourrais bien considérer que mon père est cet homme, encagoulé qui murmurait des incantations lugubres sous le ciel blafard, et, que le ventre de ma mère soit ce chaudron noir duquel je suis sortie sous forme de gaz.

Cette description, c'est celle de ma naissance.

La naissance d'une âme…

Une âme translucide, vierge innocente qui s'est vue dotée par cet homme à face de serpent, dés son apparition d'un caractère complexe et de souvenirs.

16 ans de souvenirs inventés de toutes pièces, des flashes violents, des autres doux et tristes, des sourires d'une belle dame à la peau diaphane, une réprimande d'un monsieur en colère… le goût des cookies de Praline Jmerégale, le léger trouble ressenti quand un garçon vous déclare ravissante…Des bruits, des odeurs…Toute une vie vint à moi.

J'ai 16 ans, je suis une jeune femme, sorcière de surcroît …Mais le reste est trop flou encore.

Que vaut 16 ans de souvenirs pour une minute d'existence ?

Voldemort m'a crée, inventée : il m'a offert une conscience, une personnalité qu'il me reste à découvrir et puis il m'offrira ce corps que j'entraperçois, là bas, à quelques mètres de moi, couvé par un énorme serpent terrifiant et par un fauve au regard attendri. Le corps de la jeune fille que je vais être.

Lui, cet homme du mal, je ne le connais pas. Mais, par ma seule existence, je vais lui être utile. Et, quand je ne le serais plus, il m'effacera d'un coup de sa baguette, aussi vite qu'il m'a fait apparaître.

Il a écrit mon passé, grave mon présent et tracera mon avenir. Un trop court avenir apparemment.

Mon destin, c'est de boire, manger, respirer, me faire des amis, des ennemis, et savoir…. Tout.. Je dois exister simplement.

Dans quelques heures ma vraie vie commencera, le maître en a décidé ainsi.

A mon réveil, je ne saurais pas que je ne suis qu'un instrument du plus terrifiant mage noir de l'époque moderne ; Que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'aura crée dans le seul but que toute mes intuitions, toute mes connaissances lui apportent des renseignements sur un jeune homme : Harry Potter, sur un vieux toqué qu'il semble craindre plus qu'il ne se l'avoue, et sur tout ce qui entraverait un rétablissement total de sa puissance maléfique. Il saura tout sans même me voir, par transmission de pensée m'explique t'il.

Bientôt j'ignorerais que je ne suis qu 'une coquille qu'on a emplie de mémoires irréelles et que durant le court laps de temps où je vivrais, j'apporterais quantité de malheurs.

J'ai peur…Une âme ne devrait pas avoir à accomplir ce genre de choses.

Mais, quand le soleil se lèvera, chassant les ténèbres sous lesquels j'ai vu le jour, je ne serais plus une âme.

Bientôt je serais…Palpable…Insouciante…Croyant avoir toujours existé…Douce ou cruelle, qu'en sais –je ? …J 'aimerais une mère que je n'aurais pas connu et qui n'aura pas même existé…J'aurais un nom, celui choisi par Voldemort…

Je serais…. Moi…. Nirvelli Black.


	2. Moi, Nirvelli Black

**chapitre 1 : Moi, Nirvelli Black**

Le roucoulement bruyant de quelques pigeons me réveille. Egarée un instant, j'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et me demande où je me trouve. Levant finalement des yeux encore ensommeillés au plafond, je découvre un lustre crasseux dont les chandelles de cire jaune sont bonnes à changer. Tournant la tête, j'entrevois, accrochés aux murs ternes, une petite série de tableaux représentant des trolls des Montagnes. Des esquisses crayonnées véritablement hideuses. Sur une chaise bancale, j'ai posé hier quelques vêtements. La vérité me fait frissonner. Nous sommes le 1er septembre … et je suis allongée dans un lit somme-toute assez douillet d'un hôtel Londonien nommé « le chaudron baveur. »

Passe encore que je me retrouve dans un Londres Sorcier que je ne connais pas. Je n'aurais de toute façon, guère l'occasion de visiter les petites rues pavées et les échoppesà l'architecture déconcertante. Non, ce que je redoute. C'est ce jour : le 1er Septembre. La rentrée des classes. L'entrée dans un nouvel univers. Cependant, je me dois de faire bonne figure et contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Me tortillant sous les draps, je m'étire en baillant, frotte mes yeux et me répète mentalement la réplique de Père : « Un Black ne s'avoue jamais vaincu,». Près de deux minutes plus tard, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en convaincre. Pour mieux m'imprégner de ces sages paroles qu'on m'a inlassablement répétées dans ma petite enfance, je décide alors de l'énoncer à pleine voix.

.- « Un Black ne s'avoue jamais vaincu ! » Clamais-je « Jamais ! »

Et d'un mouvement décidé, j'écarte draps et couvertures et saute lestement du lit.

C'est fou ce que les gestes les plus simples demandent comme efforts, pensais-je quelques minutes plus tard sous un jet d'eau froide réputée « pour la circulation sanguine et la lucidité d'esprit ». Encore une doctrine de Père…

Père est omniprésent dans ma vie quotidienne bien qu'il soit décédé depuis plus de huit ans. Il y a des risques à être mangemort.. Il les a pris. Tous. Cela lui a coûté la vie. Je ne me rappelle que grossièrement des circonstances mêmes de sa mort. C'était un soir. Il pleuvait. Je lisais, au fin fond d'une causeuse, les pieds bien au chaud dans des gros chaussons en peau de chèvre. Un homme toqua à la porte. Maman lui ouvrit et il lui parla en anglais. C'était un compatriote de Père. Père, bien que résidant en Russie, vivait toujours à l'Anglaise, gardant les mœurs de sa contrée d'origine et, il était, toujours, l'esclave de ce mage Anglais : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.. Je pensais à cette époque que c'était une suite logique des choses. L'homme s'en était allé, rapidement. On m'avait alors raconté : Père s'était trouvé face à quatre Aurors de l'Elite Internationale forts de leur expérience. Il n'en avait pas réchappé.

Un récit en deux phrases. Cela m'avait suffi. Je n'avais pas pleuré. J'étais retourné me pelotonner dans la causeuse et j'avais tourné la page de mon livre, reprenant ma lecture.

Je n'aimais pas Père…Je ne le haïssais pas non plus…Non.. Il était juste trop .. Lointain, inaccessible. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est pire que si je le haïssais. Il n'avait jamais était très présent pour moi, hormis pour me punir et me sermonner : dans ces moments, des proverbes à deux noises s'écoulaient de ses fines lèvres trop souvent figées en un mauvais rictus. C'étaient les seules fois où je semblais exister pour lui. Père ne me manquait pas quand il était absent, et lorsqu'il était là, je faisais en sorte de ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Je ne l'aimais pas, et pourtant, je lui ressemble .

Père, de son nom Narcoticus Black , était le frère de Narcissa Black : Un enfant illégitime, reconnu par son père, sang pur et fier de l'être. Il n'avait cependant gardé aucun contact avec les Black. Sa mère descendait, paraît-il, d'une très ancienne et illustre famille, et il était demeuré avec elle.

Des Black, il avait hérité le port altier, la fierté méprisante, le sadisme, la haine des Moldus, l'attirance pour la magie noire et pour les ténèbres. Tout cela, il l'a enseigné à sa fille unique….Moi. Son enfance, il l'avait passé en Russie après que sa mère se soit fâchée avec les Black. C'est sur cette terre lointaine que Père avait rencontré Maman….Maman.. A qui il est trop dur de penser…

D'un geste rageur, j'essuie une larme silencieuse et saisissant une brosse à cheveux, attaque ma longue chevelure à coups de brosses agressifs .

Après les avoir rendus tout électriques, je suis tout de même arrivée à mon but premier : chasser mes idées noires. La journée s'annonce bien assez difficile comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, j'entre à Poudlard pour y commencer ma 6 ème année d'étude. J'ai quitté la Russie par portoloin, hier au soir, pour venir dans le seul pays où j'ai encore de la famille.

Une famille qui ne connaît pas mon existence.

Tous pensent que Père est mort quand il a quitté définitivement cette bonne vieille île anglaise. Il disait, je me rappelle, que sa famille devait le croire enterré, dans un linceul de glace dans la région lointaine de Sibérie. Les étrangers (les Non-Ruses, je veux dire) associent souvent, m'a t'on dit, une mort dans notre pays à un trépas dû au froid glacial de l'hiver. C'était un peu suranné, cette image. Mais quelle importance ?

Père lui-même ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa famille. Il savait simplement que sa demi-sœur Narcissa avait épousé un certain Lucius, lui aussi Mangemort et qu'ils avaient un fils dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom.

Mais cela reviendra bien assez vite, j'en suis certaine.

De l'horloge murale sort un hibou en bois peint (encore un objet à consonance moldue sans doute..) Qui hulule un « 8h30 » tout aussi lamentable que ma coiffure. Un coup de baguette plus tard je suis prête. La glace me renvoie mon sourire sarcastique et mon regard vert moqueur.

La Reine Des Glaces . Un sobriquet un rien ridicule dont je me satisfaisais bien à Rutshenska, mon ancien collège de magie.

Je suis enfin prête à affronter ma première journée. J'espère que mes habits, très à la pointe d'une mode un peu décalée par chez-moi, du moins mon ancien chez-moi (me reprends-je dans une grimace nerveuse) , passeront comme communs ici. J'ai opté pour des bottes lacées, une petite jupe portefeuille tabac et un chaud chandail.

Mon animal de compagnie ne se manifeste d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là : il se frotte à mes mollets comme un chat.

.- « Aquene, te voilà ma belle » murmurais-je en attrapant l'animal pour le caresser.

Elle se laisse aller en ronronnant quand j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses poils blancs et frotte sa tête contre ma joue. Sa moustache me chatouille et j'observe ses yeux verts se plisser en une mince fente puis se fermer. Le matin, Aquene aime être câline pour un chat qui n'en est pas un..

C'est en effet, un animal magique très rare, qu'on ne trouve que dans les pays froids : un Tippah . Aquene est une femelle. Comme tout les Tippah, elle a deux apparences : elle ressemble à un chat domestique, mais sous sa forme magique, elle devient une panthère des neiges d'une froide beauté.

Nous partageons tout, de nos sautes d'humeur à nos petites faims Elle m'octroie aussi quelques-unes de ses capacités magiques, j'ai des yeux de chat .. Grâce à elle, je suis mi-féline mi-humaine depuis que je l'ai recueillie quand elle était encore très jeune. C'est mon réconfort, c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelée Aquene :Paix.

Je la repose à terre. J'ai faim. Un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre. Je plie ma cape sur mon bras, sifflote pour qu'Aquene me suive, saisis la poignée de ma malle montée astucieusement sur des roulettes, et me décide à descendre en bas, dans la salle d'accueil de cette taverne. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop bruyant. J'aime les petits déjeuners calmes, ou personne ne me demande pourquoi je prends de la confiture de fraise et pas de la marmelade, ou personne ne se préoccupe de mon silence tenace tant que je n'ai pas avalé mon jus de fruit.

Je suis plutôt du genre indépendant, ne me fiant qu'à Aquene et menant ma meute en m'amusant de ces conflits.

Mais voilà, ma meute, mes « amis » ou plutôt mes « lèches bottes » sont restés en Russie….Tout est à reconstruire.

Oo0§0oO

Oh ! Ces gares Moldues ! Tout le monde se plaint, geint et hurle à tout bout de champs.

En passant les portes battantes, un homme avec une grosse moustache et un garçon énorme qui ne peut être que son fils me rentrent dedans pressés de quitter la gare. Ils ne s'excusent même pas! Je me masse les côtes, et reprends ma route, zigzaguant entre tous ces individus immobilisés près de grosses boîtes de fer desquelles ils sortent des friandises ou des boissons, ou encore aux guichets ou devant un énorme tableau d'affichage aux lettres majuscules fluo. Aquene s'est lovée sur ma malle et fait ses griffes en grattant une lanière.

Je m'arrête un instant pour consulter mon billet et cherchant à travers la foule, je trouve ce qu'il me faut. Un chariot avec de gros coffres ! C'est une jeune fille, sans doute de mon âge, ou plus âgée qui le dirige en caquetant avec sa mère. Je les suis à travers un mur de briques et me voilà sur le quai 9 ¾ devant une locomotive rouge aussi brillante qu'une pomme et portant le nom pompeux de « Poudlard Express ». Je monte à bord du train, peinant pour hisser ma malle, puis cherche un compartiment, vide si possible. J'ai de la chance. J'en trouve un.

J'allais mettre mes bagages en haut, par magie évidemment, quand une fille aux cheveux on ne peut plus désordonnés m'interrompt brusquement. Elle a un air zélé qui me déplait déjà.

.- "Hep !" Me dit 'elle d'une voix désagréablement autoritaire. "Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie tant que le train n'a pas démarré ! C'est interdit pour tous les sorciers du premier cycle."

Je lui retourne un regard crâne et pointe un doigt vers la fenêtre.

.- "Oui, je connais les règlements, merci ! C'est trop aimable à toi mais avant de me crier dessus, tu aurais pu t'assurer que nous soyons toujours en gare ! Car nous sommes partis. Tu permets que je finisse… ?"

Sans même attendre sa réponse, dont je me moque pas mal, j'expédie ma malle sur le porte bagage. Je m'assois à un bout de la banquette et Aquene aussi ennuyée que moi par la présence de cette fille vient dormir sur mes genoux. La fille sort de l'encadrement de la porte pour prendre place face à moi.

.- « Tu as un accent. Tu viens du continent ? »

Elle sourit. Elle n'est peut être pas si agaçante que ça.. Je lui réponds que je viens de Russie et elle hoche sa tête.

.- « ça ne s'entend presque pas ! Tu as du avoir de bons professeurs. Tu verras ici, ils sont excellents !»

Elle me montre un badge rutilant, accroché à sa poitrine, en m'expliquant que cela signifie qu'elle est « préfete », que cela inclut des responsabilités et blablabla, de ne pas hésiter si j'ai des questions et blablabla. ….

J'ouvre à deux reprises la bouche pour lui demander si elle ne préfère pas trouver quelqu'un de plus jeune à qui raconter tout ça mais je me tais résolument et la laisser parler après qu'elle m'explique qu'elle peut, comme un professeur, distribuer des retenues, retirer des points pour des « maisons » ?

.- "C'est quoi ça ?" Demandais-je, perplexe.

La vision de plusieurs bâtiments séparés me vient à l'esprit, mais je me souviens, que dans cette brochure reçue pour mon information, Poudlard est un château et que les étudiants vivent dans la même bâtisse.

L'élève se penche vers moi. Elle affiche maintenant un enthousiasme surprenant.

.- "Quoi ? Les maisons…. ? Tu sais, Poudlard a été fondé par quatre sorciers et chacun a donné son nom a une maison. Les élèves y sont répartis selon leur caractère et leurs qualités .C'est bien expliqué dans 'l'histoire de Poudlard', un livre très intéressant où l'on trouve des tas d'informations utiles. Il y même le règlement qui n'a pas changé depuis l'an 1204 et…."

Je me coule contre la banquette. Les sièges sont confortables. Dehors, le ciel s'éclaircit. La préfete continue de parler. Elle semble inépuisable. Elle me sort des dates à tout va, lancée dans la description soporifique d'un combat entre des elfes et des ouvriers cracmols. Il y aurait eu une mutinerie au moment de la pose des centaines de piliers souteneurs du château… J'étouffe un bâillement, elle fronce les sourcils et embraye sur la description d'un plafond magique qui reflète le climat extérieur.

Une tornade l'interrompt cependant. C'est un grand rouquin au visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui arrache presque la porte du compartiment. Je me demande si c'est une coutume locale et puis me fustige mentalement d'être si idiote et de faire preuve d'un humour aussi rasoir. Ça ne m'amuse pas moi-même.

.- "Hermione !" L'appelle t'il.

La dénommée Hermione pivote vers lui, les yeux interrogateurs.

.- «. Oui Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ! " Soupire t-elle, exaspérée.

« Ron » semble gêné et murmure, se courbant vers elle :

.- "Harry et moi t'attendons…Tu sais ..Euh …On doit parler de ….Um…Um…Tu sais enfin."

Apparemment, « Ron » m'a remarqué, et méfiant ainsi que pas poli pour un sou - il ne m'a toujours pas salué ne serait-ce que d'un hochement de tête- il ne souhaite pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il agite ses mains et ça lui donne un air ridicule. Je m'empresse de faire oublier ma présence en coulant un regard fasciné vers les paysages verdoyants qui défilent par la fenêtre.

Mais j'observe tout de même le regard ahuri d'Hermione. Elle ne semble pas comprendre. Elle grimace.

.- "L'adée, "se sent-il obligé de préciser.

Je ne connais pas ce mot. « l'adée ».. Sans doute du parlé régional. Mais il a un impact considérable sur Hermione. Elle saute sur ses pieds et marmonne sur son surprenant oubli.

"Et bien allons-y. » Conclut -elle, puis se tournant vers moi : J'étais ravie de faire ta connaissance, euh…"

"Nirvelli…" dis-je.

Des bruits de course m'empêchent de finir ma phrase. Ron est soudainement poussé à l'intérieur du compartiment et une troisième tête apparaît.

.- "Hermione, Ron ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? "

Nos regards s'accrochent.

Vert contre Vert.

Aquene se réveille aussi et ses yeux viennent se fixer sur lui.

Il est brun, d'une taille moyenne, mince, des cheveux ébouriffés il a un air à la fois timide et triste. Il détourne les yeux rapidement. Il rosit de s'immiscer dans la conversation et s'excuse auprès de son ami d'avoir été brutal. Sans raison aucune, je lui souris. Il semble surpris mais me le rend.

.- "Harry, je te présente une nouvelle élève, Nirvelli…"

Hermione n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire les présentations. Quelle cruche ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas deviner seule. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du nouveau-venu est bien visible et il a fait la une de plusieurs journaux, il y a deux ans. Harry Potter. Je ne me suis pas attardé à le dévorer des yeux. Je suppose que sa popularité doit lui peser.

Bizarrement, maintenant, je ressens une impression de danger. Je pressens qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache à moi. Je reprends mon visage impassible et mon regard railleur.

"Black. Je m'appelle Nirvelli Black." Complétais-je.

Le visage de Harry Potter se chiffonne. .Miss préfette a un sursaut, quant à l'autre il hurle carrément :

.- "QUOI ?"

Dans le regard d'Harry passe une lueur de haine furtive puis une tristesse intolérable.

Ses yeux émeraudes ne nous voient plus. Il est plongé dans ses pensées, vraisemblablement sombres… Il fixe le vide. Mal à l'aise, je décroise les jambes …

Pourquoi réagissent ils comme çà à l'entente de mon nom ? Un simple nom de famille que je trouve, moi, bien banal. C'est vrai j'ignore quasiment tout de ce qui s'y rapporte, les ancêtres et tout ça.

Un silence pesant s'établit, tandis que je regarde le trio d'un air désorienté, cherchant des réponses qu'on ne veut apparemment pas me donner.

Quand je pensais à une journée difficile, à mon réveil, je n'étais pas bien loin de la vérité.

C'est Aquene qui brise le silence. Elle émet un miaulement, agressif et plutôt effrayant pour toutes personnes ne la connaissant pas, contre cet Harry pâle comme la mort, Hermione qui se mordille les lèvres et Ron la bouche ouverte.

Alors leur léthargie prend fin, et j'attrape Aquene par la peau du cou pour planter mes yeux dans les siens et l'enjoindre à se calmer.

"Umpff…Préfet…Compartiment…Réunion, Hermione. "Marmonne le grand rouquin.

Hermione acquiesce, enlace Harry et suit Ron qui me jette un regard perplexe et méfiant avant de quitter le compartiment.

Je suis seule avec Harry…Ces amis l'ont, me semble t il, laissé à un bien mauvais moment.

Il reprend doucement des couleurs, fuyant mon regard interrogateur Je veux savoir, comprendre leur réaction.. Harry s'installe en face de moi, à l'opposé de la banquette. J'hésite avant de le sortir de ses pensées. Je tends le bras et le secoue légèrement par l'épaule.

.- "Harry ? Mon nom ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"Demandais-je.

Il baisse la tête.

.- "Et bien.. C'est que…J'ai.. J'avais un ami, un Black justement. Il est décédé il y a quelques mois. Sans doute, un membre de ta famille ?"

Il relève les yeux en appuyant sur la dernière phrase. Je déments.

.- "Je suis désolée. Mais tu vois, je ne connais pas ma famille. Je suis arrivée de Russie hier pour justement la rencontrer. Je comprends que mon nom t'ai causé de la peine, mais pourquoi un tel choc ?"

.- "Nous avons été surpris, c'est vrai. Marmonne t'il. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de consulter l'arbre généalogique des Black, et Sirius y est le dernier Black mentionné. Les autres membres sont des Malefoy et … des Lestrange."

Il finit sa phrase sur un ton qui me fait frissonner, tant il y met de haine.

.- "Je n'en connais aucun. Je dois tout découvrir de ma famille… Que faisait 'il ce Sirius ?"

.- "Rien ; Il était à Azkaban." Bredouille Harry.

.- "Ah !" Fais-je, opinant du chef." Le coté sombre de la famille !"

Harry se redresse, nerveux :

.- "Non ! Il n'avait rien fait ! C'était quelqu'un de bien.. Il avait renié sa famille d'ailleurs ! ….Je ne suis pas trop remis de sa mort, si nous parlions d'autre chose s'il te plait ?"

Mais je ne l'entends pas comme ça. J'ai la fâcheuse manie d'être spontanée et franche, alors, je poursuis :

.- "Oui je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, toute cette tristesse…. Harry, écoute ton nom et ta notoriété ne doivent pas t'imposer ta vie ! La vie c'est une question de choix ! Des choix personnels ! Et toi, tu te morfonds, tu sembles accepter ce fardeau qui t'a été imposé quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! Et ça tu ne l'as pas choisi ! Enfin, révolte-toi, par Merlin ! Tu es jeune, tes choix devraient être s'amuser, rire et seulement après avoir des responsabilités !"

J'ai saisit ses mains, impulsivement. Je veux voir ces yeux briller, son visage rieur et gai. Je suppose qu'il devrait être heureux d'être jeune et s'amuser. On dirait que son visage n'est accoutumé qu'aux expressions maussades.

Il semble tout simplement choqué par mes paroles. Cependant, il m'étreint les doigts avant de les lâcher et dans un soupir qui anéantit tout mes espoirs, dit :

.- "Si tout pouvait être aussi simple, je crois que je pourrais être assez heureux."

Aquene bondit sur ces genoux, elle aussi désire le consoler. Nous nous comprenons, nous-autres, orphelins. Quant à moi, je n'insiste plus, il ne me connaît pas, quelle envie aurait-il de se confier à une inconnue portant le nom si ténébreux des Black ! Aquene entreprend de se frotter à lui et laisse en cadeau une traînée de poils blancs. Le pauvre. Il aura du mal à s'en débarrasser.

.- "Bonjour toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?" Fait-il.

Il lui gratouille l'arrière des oreilles. Aquene ronronne en guise de réponse..

.- "Elle s'appelle Aquene ; As tu un animal toi aussi ?"

Harry lève des yeux un peu plus enjoués vers moi.

.- "Oui.. Une chouette Hedwige. Est-ce que tu voudrais appartenir à une maison précise ?"

"Non. Je ne sais pas vraiment.. » Je réponds, « je ne connais rien sur ce sujet ."

Il affiche un air consterné puis roule des yeux.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu 'Hermione ne t'ais rien dit sur l'Histoire de Poudlard !"

J'éclate de rire. Il sourit. Quelle idée saugrenue de penser qu'Hermione aurait laissé passer cette occasion ! Cela nous fait tous deux du bien de plaisanter, et enfin je vois Harry sous un autre jour ! C'est bien plus réjouissant ! C'est donc dans un ton de joyeuse camaraderie que nous reprenons la conversation.

.- "Où es tu toi ?"

.- "Gryffondor.. » Sourit-il. « Mais il y a aussi Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et…Serpentard. Tu découvriras bien par toi-même qu'il y a des rivalités entre nos deux maisons."

.- "Pourquoi ça ?"

.- "Oh ! des ennemis de toujours…La concurrence au Quidditch entre autres choses…"

La conversation se poursuit sur le quidditch où j'apprends que Harry a le poste d'attrapeur, et Ron celui de Gardien. Puis Harry, me décrit les professeurs, en n'omettant pas de me préciser que celui de DCFM est encore inconnu et qu'il ne sera voué à exercer que pendant un an ce poste soit disant maudit .. Pour suivre la tradition.

Nous ne parlons plus de Sirius Black, et le temps s'écoule.

La dame aux friandises s'arrête dans un crissement de frein devant la porte et Harry en est revient avec un sourire gourmand. Devant mon air perdu face aux dragées de Berty Crochue, je lui explique que nos friandises sont un peu différentes chez nous. Et il me demande en quoi. Alors je lui parle des dragées florales qui donne une haleine de rose, de jasmin ou de champignon…

.- « C'est nettement moins bon, je t'assure... »

Puis, des craquers Salés croustillants en dehors et moelleux en dedans. Pendant ce temps, il m'apprend à dompter une grenouille en chocolat… Il me fait rire. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un personnage bien désagréable qui fait coulisser la porte du compartiment avec brusquerie. C'est un garçon au longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux froids.

Il porte sur sa cape de Poudlard verte et argent un insigne de préfet. C'est d'une voix suffisante qu'il siffle en direction de Harry.

.- "Alors, Potter, on se cherche une nouvelle famille chez les Black ? je crois que tu vas être déçu, le balafré, la majorité d'entre eux sont envoyés à Serpentard »

Harry, la bouche pleine de chocolat, avale avec difficulté et cille des yeux. Il semble furieux. Le grand blond renifle avec hauteur.

.- « Tu es vraiment un porc… » Siffle t'il. « Bien, laisse-nous, j'ai à lui parler.."

Il me jauge, et son regard froid s'attarde bien trop longuement à mon goût sur ma silhouette, tandis qu'Harry sous la nouvelle insulte se lève et toise le nouvel arrivant de toute sa hauteur.

" Pourquoi est ce que je devrais vous laisser en tête-à-tête Malefoy ? J'ai pas confiance. Ta compagnie est inintéressante et on odeur de fouine m'écœure, moi qui ne suis pourtant qu'un porc. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment Nirvelli se retient de vomir."

Les voilà, les ennemis de toujours. Le blond et le brun face à face.

La mâchoire de l'un se crispe alors qu'une veine bat furieusement sur la tempe de l'autre. Ils crispent tous deux les poings et mon regard va de l'un à l'autre. Finalement Malefoy, ébauche un sourire carnivore.

.- « Tu ne contesterais pas un ordre venant de ton cher Dumbledore qui te chouchoute si bien, Potter ? »

Les lèvres de Harry se plissent en une fine ligne. Il lui jette un regard mauvais.

.- « Jaloux ?

.- Crois-tu ? Se raille le préfet.

.- Tu devrais. »

Sur ses paroles, Harry me glisse un merci à l'oreille. Il lance un regard défiant à Malefoy, qui les mains dans les poches, observe notre manége avec une moue dégoûtée, puis m'embrasse légèrement sur la joue. J'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce qu'il n'essaierait pas de se servir de moi pour faire enrager l'autre imbécile ?

Il aboie à Malefoy de lui céder le passage et l'autre se rétracte avec un plaisir évident. Harry n'en a pourtant pas fini :

.- « Au fait, Malefoy, puisqu'on parlait de famille, comment va papa Lucius ? Il s'amuse bien à Azkaban j'espère ?"

Une étincelle haineuse s'allume dans le regard de Malefoy à ses mots mais il ne répond rien, se contentant de faire un pas dans la cellule et de fermer hargneusement la porte du compartiment. Je crains que les vitres ne résistent pas à une nouvelle attaque. Je fixe celui qui tient tant à me parler. Il vient s'asseoir face à moi, prenant garde à ne pas plisser sa robe de bonne coupe.

.- "Je suis Drago Malefoy. M'informe t'il d'une voix polaire. Tu es rattachée à la maison Serpentard, dont je suis préfet. C'est une décision de Dumbleddore . On se demande bien pourquoi.. Mis à part ton nom de famille, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Vert et Argent. Et ça n'est pas en fraternisant avec l'ennemi que tu iras loin. J'espère qu'à défaut d'ambition, tu auras au moins assez d'intelligence pour ne pas nous faire perdre de points.. Et oui, Black, la beauté ne sert à rien. Ici, ce sont les plus forts qui dominent, en l'occurrence, moi."

J'élève un sourcil interrogateur. Je le trouve très sympathique ce Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius, exilé à la prison des mangemorts ! C'est donc lui mon cousin ? Un petit vantard aux cheveux peroxydés ?

A mon tour, je le jauge, mon visage reprend une expression froide, mes lèvres dessinent mon sourire luciférien, et mes yeux verts pétillent de dédain. Les yeux d'Aquene se réduisent à deux fentes vertes tandis qu'elle s'étire. Elle est prête à combattre.

Et moi aussi !

Mon cousin est surpris de mon changement d'attitude, et déjà il ne me regarde plus comme une petite péronnelle sans caractère, mais comme un défi.

Déjà, il sait que nous aurons des conflits et que mon ambition est aussi démesurée que la sienne. Je tiens ça de ma famille, la même que la tienne pensais-je.

Déjà, il se demande qui je suis pour ne pas le craindre..

Ce cousin, il sera un adversaire à ma hauteur. Je lui prouverais qu'une Black n'entre pas dans le camp des vaincus !

Si c'est cela ma famille, je lui prouverais ma valeur.

* * *

alors? est ce que ça mérite une petite review? 


	3. Vert et Argent

**petite prècision non négligeable :** chapitre du point de vue de Drago.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vert et Argent.**

Alors, voilà, j'ai rencontré la fameuse cousine. Père m'en a parlé tout la semaine passée. J'ignorais que j'avais de la famille en Russie et qu'une midinette de la branche des Black quitterait son pays glacial pour les climats pluvieux de l'Angleterre. Elle vient ici pour rencontrer sa famille, la mienne, donc. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas être déçue…

Je suis très intrigué, je l'avoue. Père m'en a parlé avec une lueur d'excitation refoulée dans ses prunelles grises.

Dans les prunelles vertes de cette cousine qui me fait face, je déchiffre l'éclat du défi. Je la trouve assez jolie. Elle a un style vestimentaire commun, mais elle est svelte et a de beaux traits et une peau sans imperfections. Ses cheveux châtains pendent joliment jusqu'à son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les noue en une tresse lâche pour amuser son chat. Celui-ci, renversé sur le flanc, entreprend d'attraper la grosse natte entre ses pattes de devant en miaulant.

Elle sourit, attendrie.

Je renifle. Elle lève les yeux et prend cet air suffisant.

Celui là même qu'elle avait quand j'ai réglé quelques comptes avec Potter. Je n'en reviens pas : elle débarque tout juste, naïve et influençable, et la première personne avec qui elle fait causette est ce cher Balafré. J'en suis écoeuré. Il va la rejeter. Comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Il va falloir que je la mette au parfum. Le musc de la défaite, voilà ce à quoi il va lui falloir s'accoutumer. Parce qu'en réagissant ainsi –il a même été jusqu'à lui faire la bise ! _La bise_- , elle porte préjudice à sa famille et par conséquent, à moi.

Cette histoire me titille.

.- « Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Potter ? » Je demande, assez gentiment je trouve. « Il est connu aussi par chez toi ? »

Elle serre les dents et rejette sa tresse dans son dos.

.- « Tu es délicat. Ça fait peur. Mon nouveau chez moi est ici, maintenant. »

Soit. C'est vrai. Une nouvelle maison gigantesque, froide, pleine de fantômes et d'étrangers colporteurs de rumeurs..

.- « Et ma première question ?

.- Mêle toi de tes affaires. » Cingle t'elle. « J'entends mener ma vie comme bon me semble, ce qui inclus parler à qui je veux quand je le veux. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je suive tes directives au doigt et à l'œil… »

Je me penche en avant, jetant aux orties cet air bonasse et je plisse les yeux.

.- « Au risque de me répéter… Et je t'assure que je ne plaisante pas, Black. Dans notre maison, mes paroles ont tendance à être considérées comme acte d'évangile… Autant te dire, que si tu me contraries, personne ne prendra ta défense… »

Elle s'humecte les lèvres, repousse son chat qui a entrepris de lui grimper dessus, et se penche à son tour.

.- « Je suis assez froussarde pour certaines choses, mais en ce qui concerne mes intérêts je sais les protéger. Répond elle.

.- « Bien, on verra… » Conclus-je, haussant les épaules.. « Je t'aurais prévenu. Tu sera seule à blâmer si ta vie devient un… »

Un événement assez traumatisant m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Surgissant telle une harpie, du couloir, une fille brune se jette sur moi.

Pansy Parkinson, les bras noués autour de ma nuque entreprend de me dire bonjour. Sa politesse est excessive. Et ses baisers.. Poisseux.

.- « Un enfer.. » Murmurais-je.

J'essaie de me libérer de Pansy. On dirait une sangsue. Elle m'écrase sans pitié et ne veut pas me lâcher.

.- « Dray… Dragochou ! » Hurle t'elle dans mes oreilles. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… Deux mois sans te voir ! J'ai cru mourir ! Oh ! drakinou… »

Je soupire avec force et essaie de lui attraper les poignets mais elle se met à gigoter en gloussant.

.- « Tu me chatouilles, Drago.. »

Du coin de l'œil, entre deux assauts de Pansy, j'aperçois le regard amusé et le sourire moqueur de Nirvelli Black.

Mon calme légendaire s'effrite.

.- « Pansy, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je te dis de me lâcher ! »

Pansy se recule, terrorisée.

.- « Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

Je lui montre la cousine du menton. Le regard de mon 'amie' se fait dur.

.- « On a du public. » Fais-je. « Allons ailleurs. »

Pansy applaudit et saute sur ses pieds.

.- « Pour parler, Pansy ! » La refrénais-je. « Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini doivent être dans le coin. »

Je quitte le compartiment, une Pansy calmée sur les talons.

ooOoo

Revoilà Poudlard ! Après deux mois , j'ai l'impression de revenir chez moi, malgré la présence de tous ceux que je déteste : Dumbledorre, Saint Potty, Miss-Sang-De- Bourbe-Ste-Nitouche, la belette….Même ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle que je suis bien obligé de faire passer pour mes « amis ».Surveillance Paternelle oblige !

Si je ne me comporte pas comme un vrai Malefoy, avec l'attitude qu'il faut et les amis qu'il faut, mon père risque d'en être fâché.

Il vaut mieux éviter. Même à Azkaban, il reste dangereux. Il est dans l'ombre. Mais il veille. Tant est si bien qu'il en savait plus que Mère sur l'arrivée de mademoiselle Black.

Dans la grande salle, tous ont l'air heureux d'être rentrés sauf les premières années transis de froid et de peur dans l'allée centrale !

Je sens un sourire mauvais me monter aux lèvres en les regardant. Encore une année où l'on va bien s'amuser !

Je constate que tous les Serpentard me regardent avec respect et certains avec crainte. Finalement, l'arrestation de mon père n'a pas eu de conséquences négatives, je suis toujours le meneur des Serpentards.

Je vois Black qui s'avance vers notre table. Pas de chance pour elle, la seule place libre est à coté de moi. Je le vois sourire d'un air dégoûté pendant que Potter à l'autre bout de la salle semble avoir reçu un coup de poings au ventre tant il semble surpris de la voir se diriger sans hésitation vers moi.

Nirvelli Black se laisse tomber sans une once de gracieuseté à mes cotés. Je délaisse Blaise Zabini et son récit des conquêtes féminines des vacances pour me tourner vers elle.

.- « Tu viens de causer de la peine au Balafré. » Lui dis-je.

Elle me retourne un regard furieux.

.- « La ferme, Malfoy ! »

Je tressaute faussement scandalisé.

.- « Quel langage, chère cousine ! Ne saurais tu pas parler correctement ta mère ne t'as pas appris ? »

Père m'a informé que s'était une de ses petites faiblesses. Il n'a pas tort. Elle se trouble.

Je souris, satisfait.

.- « Répondre quand on pose une question est la moindre des politesses !

.- Je n'ai rien à te répondre. Tu es un imbécile. »

Je me renfrogne. Rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour contre-attaquer cette insulte pour le moins banale.

Mac Gonagall s'avance avec le Choipeau. La répartition commence et s'étire en longueur. Les nouveaux ne sont vraiment pas vaillants. J'en vois quelque uns s'installer à notre table : Bloaze Archibald, Mercurus Flint et Xinis Lindora.

Je réprime un bâillement et salue d'un sourire Severus. Il hoche du menton discrètement. Il semble, comme d'ordinaire au banquet de début d'année, fulminer. La cause ? Le nouveau Professeur de DCFM . M'est avis qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en tirer. Il semble insignifiant et il est ordinaire. Il discute joyeusement avec le Professeur Chourave. Je me demande s'il va rester plus d'un an…

Puis, Albus Dumbledore ainsi que je l'appelle dans les bons jours, ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment, je reprends donc, le siphonné du bocal commence son discours :

.- « Bonjour chers élèves, et bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je vous présente le professeur Auroux qui assurera cette année les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. (applaudissements) Je voudrais aussi vous rappeler le règlement de l'école…. Et blablabla….c'est toujours la même histoire, la forêt interdite est interdite, (non sans rire !) ….Blabla….Restons unis….blabla… »

Enfin, le repas arrive. J'ai faim et je me sers généreusement.

Non pas qu'on manque de quoi que ce soit au Manoir, mais j'ai sauté un repas, alors…

La cousine, à ma droite picore. Elle observe la salle, affichant un air blasé. Elle ne semble pas plus émerveillée que ça par la magnificence de nos assiettes et couverts dorés ou le plafond étincelant de la Grande Salle.

Elle repousse des dents de sa fourchette un morceau de carotte dans son ragoût, et évite de me répondre quand je tente de réengager la conversation. Elle cherche le regard de Potter qui lui fait tout pour l'éviter. 'Le musc de la défaite' pensais-je.

Elle semble prendre ça assez mal, ou alors, c'est le décalage horaire ?

On passe au dessert. Crabbe et Goyle savoure des choux à la crème. Je grimace. Pansy me tend une part de gâteau au chocolat et la nappe de crème. Elle connaît mes goûts malgré tout.

.- « Pour me faire pardonner. » me dit-elle.

Sa grande copine O'connelly approuve du regard.

Cette année encore, Pansy va me pourchasser, je le crains.

J'accepte tout de même. La Black ne renonce pas, elle fixe la table des Gryffondors. Entêtée, apparemment.

Entre deux bouchées, j'essaie de lui expliquer civilement la situation :

.- « Tu te fatigues pour rien, Black. Un serpent et un Lion ensemble ! On a jamais vu ça. Et ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt … Je te rappelle aussi qu'il a envoyé ton oncle –mon Père- à Azkaban. Alors faire ami-ami avec un traître à notre famille, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! »

Je sens que je l'énerve quand elle détourne le regard vers moi !

Pourtant, elle ne dit rien.

.- « Malfoy, occupe toi plutôt des nouveaux ! T'es bien préfet, non ?

.- Mais, mon cœur, » Minaudais-je, « _tu_ es nouvelle ! »

Elle soupire et se lève. Je l'imite et levant le bras, je m'adresse aux premières années, les enjoignant à se rassembler, autour de moi, sagement, sans un bruit, et à suivre sans broncher.

Ils s'agglutinent tous. La dénommée Lindora minuscule, passe devant pour mieux me voir. Je mets une mains sur son épaule et elle panique. Je lui tapote la tête et regarde Black :

.- « les couloirs sont froids et humides la nuit, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Vous feriez mieux de me suivre, ok ? »

Black comprend très bien que la menace la concerne particulièrement.

Je lâche la gamine. Elle est gentille. Et nous partons.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du dortoir, je fais mon petit speech aux nouveaux. Même si elle n'en a pas l'air, Black écoute soigneusement . Je leur donne enfin le mot de passe « Radigan » et tous s'engouffrent à l'intérieur.

Quelques Serpentards sont déjà là dont Crabbe et Goyle qui n'on rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'un concours de craquement de doigts… Evidemment quand on n'a pas mon intelligence !

Black se tourne vers moi :

.- « Quel confort ! Quels gens charmants ! Quelle atmosphère agréable ! Suis-je au paradis ? »

Encore une fois elle affiche ce sourire moqueur .

C'est plutôt agréable je trouve; évidemment , je n'ai pas de véritables éléments de comparaison : au manoir tout est somptueux et froid .Ici au moins, il y a du passage et un semblant de convivialité…

.- « Ton dortoir est à Gauche. Demande à Pansy de te montrer ta place et garde tes remarques pour toi à l'avenir. »

Je la vois rouler des yeux effrayés.

.- « Oh oui ! chef !Bien sur , Chef ! »

En résumé ? Elle m'agace.


	4. Première semaine chez les serpents

voilàun nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas de mes préférés, mais il est nécessaire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la présentation des personnages….

Bonne lecture à tous

je vais tacher de publier un chapitre tous les deux jours (puisque je suis en vacances, et que j'ai le luxe d'avoir tapé cettefic jusu'auchapitre 23 et quec'est loin d'être fini...)

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** **Première semaine chez les serpents.**

J'achève un verre de jus de citrouille multi vitaminé quand mes camarades de dortoir rejoignent la table.

Parmi elles, il y a Pansy Parkinson qui en plus d'être la groupie numéro 1 de mon cousin, mène son petit monde à la baguette. Son petit monde se résumant en tout et pour tout aux trois filles du dortoir. J'ai nommé Millicent Bulstrode, l'air pas commode sous sa grosse tête; Eileen Burder, toute chétive et dont je n'ai pas encore entendu la moindre parole, et, enfin, une grande fille hautaine descendante d'une branche de sorcier Sang-pur Ecossais: Leonora O'Donelly.

Oo Flash Back Oo

Je quitte mon cousin sans me préoccuper d'avantage de la colère dans laquelle je l'ai plongée. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Chacune des paroles qu'il m'a adressé était bourrelée d'un sens caché puissamment désagréable.

Puis, il a osé me parler de Maman. Elle n'est morte qu'il y a peu. On a du le lui dire, je suppose.. Il n'avait donc qu'un seul but: être odieux. Il a réussi.

Je suis la fille qui s'appelle Pansy. Elle me lance un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas perdue dans cette volée de petites marches qui mène à notre chambre. La décoration est vraiment passable.

A Rutshenka tout était résolument blanc et étincelant. Ici, c'est terne et gris.

Ma malle a été déposée au pied d'un lit.

Les trois filles du dortoir m'observent.

C'est une grande blonde au nez pincé qui m'adresse la parole.

.- «Je m'appelle Leonora. Elle, c'est Milli, et l'autre Eileen. Eileen n'est pas causante, mais tu t'y feras..»

Elle me les montre d'un doigt impoli. La première hoche sa tête. La seconde ébauche un sourire.

.- « Alors comme ça, tu es une Black! Joli monopole.. Mais de l'autre coté? Une grande famille Russe? Sang-pur?»

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux sombres remplis d'espoir. Je grimace et me laisse tomber à genoux à coté de ma malle. Il y a plus sympa comme conversation pour faire connaissance.

.- «Non. Mon arrière arrière Grand-père était Moldu.» Révélais-je. «Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très influent.»

La fille fait la moue. Pas convaincue et va s'asseoir sur son lit.

.- «Bien, si tu le dis…»

Je sors de ma malle quelques cadres et les dispose sur ce que je devine être ma nouvelle table de nuit. Millicent tend le bras et lorgne sans vergogne sur la dernière.

Leonora et Pansy se hissent sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder. Elles gloussent.

.- «Craquant!» Dit l'une.

Elles demandent son avis à Burder. Celle-ci rosit et acquiesce du menton.

Je soupire. Je n'aurais pas du sortir cette photo de ma malle. J'avais pourtant décidé qu'elle y resterait.. Mais est ce ma faute, si en croisant le regard du jeune homme sur le cliché j'ai changé d'avis? J'ai un poids sur l'estomac.

Je retire le cliché des mains calleuses de ma nouvelle camarade.

.- « Il s'appelle comment ? C'est un ami à toi?

.- «Oui et non. Il s'appelle Sasha. Et pas de chances pour vous: c'est un Sang-mêlè.» Répondis-je, calmement.

Pansy Parkinson saute sur mon lit.

.- «Pour Draco… Enfin, ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure..»

Je lui lance un regard vide.

.- «Ce sont tes affaires.»

Leonora O'Donelly pousse un cri strident et se précipite vers sa malle:

.- «oh, mes chéries, en parlant d'affaires! Je me suis dénichée chez Mme Guipure de pures merveilles en dentelles!»

Je retourne à mon déballage pendant que Pansy, Milicent et Leonora s'extasie sur des mètres de ruban. Eileen Burder s'efface et plonge dans un livre. En silence.

Oo Fin du flash Back Oo

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ces trois filles. Après une longue heure à fourrer leurs mains dans des tissus coûteux, la conversation menée par Pansy Parkinson a dévié sur le charme de mon cousin, l'allure dégingandée de Weasley-la-belette – «Qui est quand même mignonavec ses tâches de rousseur!» dixit Leonora, hilare, l'horrible chevelure de Hermione Granger – «Humpf, pourquoi parlons –nous de cette Sang-De-Bourbe? Elle n'en vaut pas la peine!» Dixit Milicent, dédaigneuse, et enfin le prix que Harry va payer pour avoir fait envoyer Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Elles s'assiéent dans des raclements de chaises crissant et piochent dans les nombreux plats posés sur la table.

J'aime bien ce système mis en place à Poudlard. Dans mon ancien collège, il s'agissait d'un Self. Les files d'attente nous faisaient progresser par saccades, mais j'en comprends l'utilité. Le service était assuré par des Elfes.Les plats restaient au chaud entre les mains des demoiselles de cuisine. Ils n'auraient pas pu le rester sur les tables. Il arrivait que fâcheusement les canalisations de chauffage qui couraient dans l'épaisseur des murs, claquent. On allait alors déjeuner dans nos grosses pelisses, nous frottant les mains en priant pour que la température passent de moins dix degrés à un climat salvateur ambiant.

Pansy Parkinson a une tête affreuse le matin. Mais sitôt l'arrivée d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus, elle affiche un sourire cannibale .Je la trouve assez idiote de réagir comme ça. Il n'y a de toutes façons, pas de place ailleurs. Draco Malefoy prend place avec une nonchalance cultivée.

.- «Salut Dra-go.Déclarent Crabbe Et Goyle – à ce que j'en ai compris- d'une voix monocorde entre deux cuillérées énormes de porridge gluant à souhait.

.- Bonjour, tout le monde.»

Ils n'ont pas l'air fort bavard non plus ces deux là. Massifs est le seul adjectif dont je peux les qualifier au premier abord.

Le pied de Pansy s'active sur les mollets du camarade qui lui fait face. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire au concerné. Mon petit sourire railleur s'affiche rapidement et cette crème de Drago ne tarde pas à m'envoyer un regard noir.

.- «On ne t'a pas appris la politesse, Black. Dire bonjour, tu ne sais vraiment pas? Demande t'il de sa voix si chaleureuse.

.- Bonjour tout seul, trésor.» Dis-je. « Peut être veux-tu que je fasse preuve de plus d'enthousiasme et que je seconde Pansy avec un petit massage?»

Il ne répond rien. Ça m'étonne. A ce que j'en ai entendu, il sait manier les mots et le cynisme. Peut être ne veut il simplement pas se fatiguer avec moi?

Draco Malefoy envoie un coup de pied à Parkinson. Elle ne s'en fâche pas. Elle doit être persuadée qu'entre lui et elle, il existe une symbiose relationnelle privilégiée ou, ce qu'on appelle, communément, l'amour Scrout.

Une ombre..

Je me retourne brusquement. Un homme efflanqué, vêtu tout de noir se tient derrière moi. Il a un teint cireux, des sourcils fournis assez terrorisant, une dentition imparfaite, et un nez.. Affreux? Oui, c'est ça.

.- «Bonjour, professeur Rogue!» S'écrie Milicent Bulstrode.

J'ai cru comprendre, hier, entre deux piailleries de Leonora qu'il est Maître des potions et notre directeur de Maison. Il nous fera apparemment l'immense honneur de se présenter d'avantage aux élèves ce soir. Enfin, si c'est bien lui?

Je cherche confirmation et Eileen Burder, posant une main sur mon coude, et la retirant aussitôt, acquiesce. Je n'ai pas même eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

.- «Vos emplois du temps.» Déclare t'il sèchement.

Je me retrouve avec un parchemin qui m'indique que nous commençons avec '3h00 potions, GS'.

.- «Qu'est ce que ça veut -..

.- Cela veut dire, me coupe le professeur, que vous allez passer trois captivantes heures à détailler l'art délicat de la potion avec des Gryffondors stupides. Un conseil, Miss Black, tenez-vous loin de Londubat, vous risqueriez d'exploser avec son chaudron.»

Malefoy ricane. Après un temps de retard, les autres le rejoignent. Par la barbe de Merlin! Sont ils toujours ainsi? Comment ont il eus leurs BUSEs?

Je replonge, en secouant la tête, dans mon emploi du temps. Je le découvre parfaitement aménagé selon mes options choisies, à savoir: potions- mais je l'ai déjà précisé- , métamorphose, enchantement, botanique, étude des runes et DCFM.

Drago me parle, les coudes pointés sur la table. Je n'aurais pas l'honneur de subir sa présence en botanique et en étude des runes.

Derrière moi, le Professeur Rogue donne des conseils à Crabbe et Goyle pour le cours du jour. Ils opinent du chef, bouche ouverte, yeux éteints.

.- «A une température de 23°, n'oubliez pas…» Répète t'il, mais sa voix est couverte par un bruissement d'ailes et d'hululements et une flopé de chouettes entrent dans la salle pour venir distribuer leur courrier.

Elles évitent soigneusement mon périmètre, ce qui n'échappe pas au professeur Rogue. Il me lance un regard intrigué. Puis, il quitte la salle, après un denier coup d'œil sur le manége des chouettes qui font des détours ridicules pour apporter des magasines stupides à Pansy Parkinson. Je me lève.

C'est l'heure du premier cours. Direction: les cachots.

oooooOOOoooo

Les cachots sont à l'égal de leur principal locataire: noirs.

Le professeur Rogue me fait installer avec Eileen Burder. Elle semble se débrouiller en potions. Elle s'active en silence, et de temps en temps, son regard glisse sur moi, gentiment.

.- « Est ce que j'ai assez dilué la poudre dans la bile de Dragon?» Je demande, essayant d'obtenir d'elle une réponse autre que:

.- hum hum.»

Ce qui veut dire: oui.

.- «ok. Bon, je verse, alors?

.- Hum hum.» Fait-elle.

«Gentille mais pas loquace», je pense. Nous obtenons bien vite une potion de la couleur désirée: rouge.

Harry et Rogue alimentent la conversation sous les ricanements de hyène des Serpentards. Je prête l'oreille. En fait, ça n'a rien d'une conversation: c'est un flot d'insultes qui inonde Harry..

Le professeur se penche sur la potion étrangement turquoise de celui-ci et, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres demande:

.- «Potter! De quelle couleur est votre potion?»

Harry Potter baisse les yeux.

.- «Turquoise.. Monsieur.

.- De quelle couleur aurions nous aimer l'avoir? Hum? Potter?

.- Rouge.» Répond Harry d'une voix blanche.

.- eh bien, nous nous demandons tous comment vous avez validé vos BUSEs, Potter. Vous ne semblez pas à la hauteur du niveau de cette classe. Enfin, vous n'êtes qu'un Gryffondor après tout…»

Je pivote pour voir le chaudron de Crabbe et Goyle, puis celui de Bulstrode et Parkinson. Du premier sort des volutes de gaz noirâtre et malodorantes. Le second est rempli d'une sorte de solution visqueuse orangée. Ils sembleraient que quelques serpentards ne soient pas plus à niveau..

Rogue n'en a pas fini de s'acharner sur celui qui semble être sa proie favorite.

Il sort sa baguette.

.- «Recurvite. Heureusement, le ridicule ne tue pas Potter, sinon vous seriez foudroyé sur place.»

Dans les yeux de Harry, je revois cette lueur que j'ai voulue chasser de ses iris dans le train. Mais il s'y ajoute un autre sentiment: du dégoût. Oui. Celui ressenti quand on est victime d'une injustice.

Je fulmine. Et tousse pour attirer l'attention sur moi.

.- «Professeur Rogue, si je ne m'abuse, la potion de Harry est presque parfaite, il manque juste une griffe pilée de ..

.- Vous! Taisez-vous, Black!» Tonne Rogue.

Quand il pivote sa robe noire fouette sèchement le ventre dodu d'un chaudron. Le bruit retentit comme un claquement.

Harry blanchit et me foudroie du regard. Au moins daigne t'il poser le regard sur moi, aujourd'hui!

J'ouvre et ferme spasmodiquement la bouche.

Rogue profite de mon intervention pour critiquer le Gryffondor. Ses amis l'entourent, impuissants.

.- «Oh.. C'est touchant, une illustre inconnue vous a en pitié et prend sur elle de vous défendre..

.- Mais, je ne l'ai pas du tout en…»

Burder, d'un mouvement vif, me ferme le clapet de ses mains. Son air désapprobateur cherche à me dissuader de donner encore mon humble point de vue sur la question. Mais je n'en ai que faire… Qu'a-t-elle à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas!

.- «Mmmm, mmmm! Lâche-moi!» Essayais-je de grommeler.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'entends le timbre de sa voix. Effacé et doux.

.- «Chut. Je t'en prie. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.»

Harry se redresse derrière son chaudron vide.

.- «Je ne demande aucune aide.» Répond-il. «Je sais me protéger seul de ceux qui me causent du tort.

.- En effet, nous n'avons que trop constaté, l'an passé au Ministère, que votre aura de protection recouvre également vos proches..»

Harry agrippe le rebord de son chaudron. Ses jointures craquent.

A ses cotés, Weasley, Granger et .. euh.. Londubat se jettent des regards perdus. J'essaie de me débarrasser des mains de Burder, mais elle me tient fort.

Finalement, je lui écrase les orteils du talon. Elle crie et me relâche.

Révoltée, ne comprenant pas même de quoi il est question, je hurle:

.- «Tout ça pour une potion un peu ratée!»

Une main se resserre sur mon coude. Mon cousin me tire en arrière.

.- «Tais-toi, enfin!»

C'est exactement ce que siffle Rogue en même temps. Il m'offre une petite compensation méritoire:

.- «Je vous retire quinze points pour insolence envers votre directeur.»

Tous me fixent maintenant. Les serpentards d'un œil lourd d'animosité et les gryffondors, perplexes.. A croire que c'est du jamais vu de faire perdre des points à sa propre maison.

Rogue retourne derrière son bureau. Il s'y appuie du bout de ses longs doigts pâles:

.- « Et pour vous, Potter, ce sera une semaine de retenue. Les fonds de chaudrons vous ôteront vos illusions de supériorité. Pour avoir perturbé le calme de la classe, 30 points sont décomptés à votre maison.»

Harry ne cille pas. Je vois de la haine dans ses yeux.

oooOOooo

La journée a été épuisante. Après ce cours désastreux de potions, j'ai eu étude des runes.

J'ai manqué de ne jamais trouver la salle. Je me suis perdue à cause de ces satanés escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Je suis finalement entrée dans la salle. Le professeur n'y était pas encore, mais Hermione Granger, oui. Elle m'a jaugé avec une méfiance effroyable et a détourné la tête.

Puis, l'après-midi s'est terminé par métamorphose. Le Professeur de Mac Gonagall nous a appris à transformer une casserole en chat. Au terme de deux heures de laborieux efforts, j'arrive à faire apparaître sa face et sa queue touffue. Je ne suis pas peu fière quand j'apporte 15 points à la maison.

.- «Voilà qui comble ma dette!» Lançais-je à Malefoy.

oooOOooo

Assise à la bibliothèque, je jette un coup d'œil désespéré sur l'amoncellement de dissertations qui m'attendent… Je tends le bras pour saisir un parchemin, trempe ma plume et en essuie soigneusement la pointe, puis me ravise.

Je tombe de sommeil. Je rejoins mon dortoir, si vert, si terne, aux murs se retenant de suinter d'humidité sur des écussons représentants des serpents argentés. Pourtant, une fois encore, je suis agréablement surprise par la chaleur accueillante du lit. Aquene vient se lover au niveau de mes pieds, et ensemble nous fermons les yeux.

oooOOooo

Harry m'évite avec encore plus d'acharnement depuis l'incident en potions d'il y a deux jours. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai intercepté dans les couloirs pour en discuter civilement. Rien n'y fait. Il m'en veut. C'est une réaction puérile!

Je décide de me rabattre sur Hermione Granger. Je la retiens volontairement après un cours d'étude des runes.

.- «Que s'est il passé au Ministère? Pourquoi Harry refuse de me parler?»

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

.- « En quoi cela te concerne t'il? Abandonne… Ta famille a déjà causé suffisamment de torts à Harry!

.- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je..»

Elle s'éloigne sans même m'écouter.

Elle ne comprend rien. Personne ne comprend que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je voudrais juste parler avec lui, comme à bord du Poudlard Express. C'était agréable. C'est un garçon sympathique!

Et puis, je veux parler de ce Sirius Black dont Malefoy me parle comme d'un renégat et qui semble avoir été important dans la vie de Harry.

Je veux avoir une opinion différente de celle que Drago et moi avons reçu par notre éducation plutôt semblable.

J'en ai assez! Assez de le voir afficher ses airs de seigneur, assez de ses menaces, assez de sentir constamment son regard précautionneux sur le moindre de mes gestes. Je n'ai aucunement besoin qu'on me surveille. J'ai besoin d'amitié. Non pas de cette haine que je sens grandir en moi dés que j'aperçois ses cheveux blonds.

oooOOooo

Le professeur de DCFM est en retard.

Les élèves en profitent pour chahuter.

Leonora se poudre le nez avant d'extraire d'une petite trousse à paillettes un bâton de rouge à lèvre. Elle le lance à Pansy.

.- «Essaie moi ça! La teinte est trop glamour.»

Pansy glousse. Eileen Burder roule des yeux.

Mon cousin et Harry s'insultent. Le thème semble être le quidditch.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et chacun sursaute. C'est le Professeur Rogue.

.- «Silence. «Glapit-il. «Le cours de DCFM est annulé. Veuillez sortir de la pièce.

.- Pourquoi, Professeur?»

La voix aigue de Parkinson s'élève dans le nouveau brouhaha.

.- « Il semblerait que Mr Auroux se soit égaré dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il est introuvable. Espérons qu'il n'aura pas perdu son intelligence quand il assurera son cours.

.- Pourquoi ne le remplacez vous pas, monsieur? Comme pour notre troisième année?Vous étiez excellent! » S'enquière Malefoy.

Les gryffondors marmonnent dans leur coin.

Rogue sourit au blond, apparemment flatté.

.- «J'ai malheureusement une classe de septième année à diriger d'ici quelques minutes.»

Il nous fait sortir sur un autre aboiement. Je glisse mes livres sous mon bras et m'éloigne de mes camarades. Ils ont décidé de profiter de ce qu'il ne pleut pas pour flâner près du lac.

J'entends bientôt des pas qui se rapprochent de moi, puis je flaire une odeur distincte.

Je presse le pas. Mon cousin me rattrape au niveau d'une armure lugubre.

.- «Que me veux-tu encore?» demandai-je, lassée.

Il éléve un sourcil et s'adosse à une tenture.

.- «Tu m'évites?»

Je soupire:

.- « ça se pourrait!» Grognais-je avant d'ajouter: «écoute, je ne t'adresserais pas d'excuses pour l'affaire du cours de potions de lundi. Je t'ai constamment à dos. Ça me fatigue.»

Il me prend la main et y dépose un baiser. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je retire ma main. S'il croit me rajouter au nombre de ses adoratrices par des regards langoureux et des caresses, il se trompe.

.- «Ne me sors pas le coup du 'tu es une jeune fille fragile, je veille sur toi'.

.- Mais si c'est le cas, cousine?

.- Je n'en crois pas un mot!Tu es manipulateur et fourbe! »

Il croise les bras.

Je m'éloigne puis reviens sur mes pas.

.- «Harry Potter a écopé d'une semaine de retenue à cause, je veux dire, grâce à moi..

.- Si tu crois que ça me console! Une semaine de retenue pour ce petit crétin qui a fait enfermer mon père à Azkaban. Quand il va sortir de ce trou, Potter rira moins!» S'emporte t'il. «Et arrête de toujours chercher à lui parler…»

Et, lui parle. De tout, des Lestranges, de mon oncle, de ma conduite inqualifiable vis à vis d'Harry alors que j'ai un caractère si «Black»…

Il raconte notre famille, nos devoirs. D'une voix convaincue, froide, il m'expose tout ce dont j'aimerais me priver: cette attitude haineuse, cette reconnaissance qui nous lie à nos ancêtres de Sang-Pur. Il se laisse emporter par le courant de ces mots si noirs et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat de froide violence.

Mais je ne veux pas entendre.

Après tout, les serpents sont sourds.

* * *

RAR : 

**Luna Potter :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'éspére que tu aimeras la suite!Et que le personnage de Nirvelli ne perdra pas en profondeur.

**Flo-Fol-Oeil:** hello Flo! Si tout le monde pouvait me poursuivre comme tu le fais parce que j'adooooorrrrre! ou peut être que je t'adore toi? tu sais s' il ya des chgmts sur twoo? Je suis dsl pour toi, tu va relire la fic dep le début alors que tu n'as pas eu la suite des chapitres avec la prise d'otage par Prancer, Dancer et etc.;; (Si tu avais lu ce chapitre?) , où il y avait du suspens! moi j'attends le moment où je pourrais te faire lire la suitecar je suis sure que tu vas A DO RE !je le sais (c'est pas que je me vante, ok!) GROS BISOUS ma Flo!a au fait; question d'ordre technique, sais tu comment on met des tiretssur se site, j'y arrive pô ! et c'est galére les guillements pour les dialogues


	5. Le caractère Black

Voici la suite, le chapitre est court désolé mais, je l'ai coupé en deux pour avoir une fin plus alléchante. Enfin GSPR

Bonne lecture !

pour ceux qui souhaitent griller le mini supsens de ce chapitre, cette fic est également publiée sur twwo jusqu'au chapitre..mmmm... 21 je crois..a vosu de voir, si vous voulez lire la moitiè de l'histoire d'un coup!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le caractère Black **

oOo

La première semaine se termine sur une note pluvieuse. De grosses gouttes s'écrasent contre les vitres de la salle commune. Je suis fatiguée. Et je n'ai pas trop le moral… Entre mes souvenirs tristes, les cours, les amoncellements de devoirs et ma solitude. Je rumine sans cesse mes pensées. Noires, très noires, les pensées. Comme le ciel au dehors. Pourtant, il n'est que dix-sept heures. Je me masse le front de la paume de ma main.

A Poudlard, tout est si différent de mon ancienne école « Rutchenska ». Les Anglais ont un caractère si bizarre, flegmatique, strict, et ils mettent une telle distance entre leurs actions et leurs pensées.. J'ai du mal à m'intégrer ici… J'erre seule dans les couloirs, sauf quand mon cousin décide de m'inculquer certains principes, déjeune seule, bûche en solitaire sur des dissertations compliquées et m'ennuie seule.

J'ai abandonné l'idée de me constituer une « meute » pour l'instant, de rassembler quelques amis. Où les piocherais-je ? Je crois passer pour une marginale. Ni dans un groupe, ni dans un autre… Ici, chez les Serpentards, par exemple, seul Malefoy compte.

Moi, je suis insignifiante, je suis juste la cousine de l'idole des Serpentards..

Seule Parkinson ne m'ignore pas. Elle me reconnaît comme potentiellement dangereuse. Elle commence à me détester. Il faut dire que Dragochounet me porte plutôt pas mal d'intérêt. Mais, malgré tout, je me sens étrangère : aux règles préétablies de l'école, aux potins dont Parkinson et ses amies se délectent, (comment pourrais-je suivre, je ne connais pas un quart des gens cités), enfin étrangère à ces murs…

Même à ce moment, où le silence de la salle commune est étrangement remplacé par des cris de joie. Les élèves de la 3ème à la 6ème année sont massés devant le tableau d'affichage. Il y a une nouvelle feuille affichée. Une grande affiche bleue aux caractères rieurs. Les élèves se bousculent, se donnent des coups de coudes, se hissent sur la pointe des pieds. Jasent, cancanent, rient.. J'entends Parkinson hurler aux oreilles de Drago qui sont à moins de 50 cm d'elle -car elle le tient fermement par le bras- que « oh ! Les dates de sortie de Prè-au-Lard sont affichées, Dragouchinet ! Nous irons ensemble, hein ? ».

Tout cela me laisse froide.

Calmement, j'approche des braises incandescentes et tente de ranimer un feu qui ne survivra pas –je le crains- à l'atmosphère si frigorifique de la salle des Serpentards. Mais le feu ne prend pas… Renonçant à obtenir un peu de chaleur, je me pose sur un fauteuil où Aquene vient me rejoindre. Elle aussi s'ennuie, elle a besoin de grand air et d'exercice.. Demain je le lui promets nous irons promener tranquillement et seules.

Elle se love en boule contre moi et ronronne de bien-être sous mes câlineries.

Fermant les yeux, je tente d'échapper au vacarme ambiant de la salle quand mon cher cousin se place entre ce qu'il reste du feu et mon fauteuil. Les yeux toujours clos, ça ne vaut pas la peine de les ouvrir, je soupire:

.- "Malefoy, pousse-toi, s'il te plait, j'essaie de capter le peu de chaleur que cette cheminée dégage.."

.- "Comment sais-tu que c'est moi, Black ?" Demande t'il surpris

L'odeur de fierté qui émane de lui comme un after-shave lui est bien propre. Mais ça n'est pas une réponse à lui fournir.

.- "Ne pose pas de questions stupides et sans intérêt, et bouge-toi, je te le redemande…"

Malefoy, aimable -sans doute car la sangsue ne lui pend plus au corps comme un troisième bras- se décale de quelques centimètres. Il reprend la parole, fraîchement :

.- "Black…Au lieu de rester là comme une larve, tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner pour la potion de volonté, qui est au programme, car ton numéro au dernier cours nous a fait perdre des points, je te le rappelle !"

En fait, il me semble que j'ai pensé trop vite, sa mauvaise humeur revient au galop… Il m'ennuie à revenir encore à la charge avec les cours de potions. S'il veut s'en prendre à ceux qui font perdre ses points ridicules à notre maison, il pourrait s'en prendre à Zabini. Il nous a fait perdre 10 points ce matin en métamorphose. Je décide de ne pas me laisser abattre par l'ennui. Une idée peu subtile me vient à l'esprit : faire enrager mon cousin. J'ouvre les yeux et les plonge naïvement dans ceux si gelés de Malefoy.

.- "Tu sais, Drago, » dis-je, « je vais suivre tes conseils. Seulement, une fois ma potion parfaite, je m'en servirais pour venir te poursuivre de MES volontés…Ce pourrait être amusant, tu ne crois pas, Cousin ?"

Draco Malefoy fronce les sourcils.

.- "Et je peux savoir quel sera le bénéfice de t'attirer ma colère, cousine ?" Réplique t'il cependant sur le même ton ingénu.

Son regard est glacial et il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Ce qu'il m'agace ….Mais je me contrôle, ne laissant paraître qu'indifférence, et froideur.

.- "Tout simplement parce qu'un Black n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir. Si je ne t'en donne pas, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'en donnes toi…C'est une règle de savoir-vivre élémentaire. »

.- "C'est tout ?"

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et me redresse sur mon siége.

.- "Non, ce n'est pas tout.. Nous n'avons pas élevé les scrouts à Pétards ensemble, Malefoy" m'échauffais-je.

Il fait mine d'être touché par une flèche en plein cœur. Des rires gras s'élèvent dans la salle. Je n'avais pas fait attention que de nombreux regards convergeaient vers nous. J'ai envie de leur demande si nous formons un beau couple et s'ils veulent porter un toast.

.- "Oumpfff, Merlin merci !" Se moque t'il.

.- "Et je n'aime pas ta familiarité", continuais –je dans un grincement de dents.

Draco vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et me saisit brutalement le menton. Il me fait mal. Il plonge ses yeux si bleus dans les miens, à la recherche d'une lueur de peur dans mes prunelles. Mais, il ne trouve rien. Je cache ma rage, et je n'ai pas peur de lui .

Mes points se serrent convulsivement avant que je ne plante cinq de mes ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil. Il se penche encore. Ses longs cils blonds me frôlent la joue. Puis sa peau. Elle est douce.

.- "Ma chère Nirvelli , je me moque tant de ce que tu aimes ou pas !" Me murmure t'il dans l'oreille.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, et cette fois, tous les regards de la salle convergent vers notre étrange tableau. Parkinson doit être verte, de ce contact que Malefoy m'impose. Je ne la vois pas. En fait, je ne regarde plus. Je réprime l'envie de repousser cet homme qui se permet autant de familiarité.

Il est arrogant, il est insultant, il est trop prés, il ne me fait plus mal, je dirais même qu'il est doux et il ne sent pas la haine. Il me dérange. Parce que je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il attend de moi. Et parce que je ne sais pas véritablement réagir face à ça. Il se contredit sans cesse. Dans son attitude, dans ses gestes, ses humeurs. Ses yeux ont perdu de leur froideur quand je lui jante un regard oblique.

.- "Et il me plait, à moi, d'être familier avec toi."

Les poils d'Aquene se dressent tandis que Malefoy promène une main fantomatique et gelée sur ma joue brûlante. Il me le paiera cet affront, tôt ou tard…Pour l'instant, rien ne lui ferai plus plaisir que je repousse sa main, alors, je le laisse faire, soutenant son regard, insensible, du moins en surface.

Car, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai la chair de poule. Je suis perdue.. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est ce qu'il _me_ veut ? Pourquoi sa phrase résonne à ms oreilles comme une preuve de gentillesse ? Je me trompe, n'est ce pas ? Il cherche à me déconcerter .. N'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporte ? Je reste immobile.

Il me relâche, après un sourire acide et je me lève dignement, Aquene sur les talons, toisant l'assistance qui détourne aussitôt le regard pour faire bonne figure. Quelle bande de rapace !

Je me retourne vers Malefoy :

".- Soyons familiers, alors, Dray chéri", susurrais-je sur un ton faussement Parkinsonnien…"Tu verras, je suis d'une douceur inimitable avec mes intimes…"

A mon tour, je m'approche de lui, mais alors qu'il pensait recevoir une bise, une caresse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il tombe lourdement sur le sol, une joue rosie par la gifle monumentale que je lui ai administrée. Je le toise avec hauteur.

.- "Umpfff … J'avais entendu dire que tu étais une fouine…. _bondissante.. _Je suis déçue, Dray Darling….. Ton postérieur royal n'a pas semblé apprécié ce contact avec le sol."

Et avant même de voir sa réaction, je disparais dans le cachot qui fait office de dortoir. J'ai quand même le temps d'apercevoir sur le bras du fauteuil quatre lacérations….

La trace de mes ongles….

**oo00oo**

Pansy Parkinson tire si furieusement les pans de mes rideaux de baldaquin que des attaches se dégrafent. Elle a l'air furieux. Je grimace.

.-« A quoi joues-tu, avec Draco ? » Crache t'elle.

Je lève les yeux vers elle.

.- « Vous êtes mariés ? fais-je.

.- Non.

.- Fiancés ?

.- Non plus ! En quoi ..-

.- Moi je ne joue à rien, s'il aime ma compagnie, autant pour lui, que veux-tu que ça me fasse. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'essaie de finir ma composition. »

Elle me jauge. Je l'ignore.

.- « Je n'en crois pas un mot ! » Siffle t'elle.

J'en suis navrée pour elle. Elle tire les rideaux.

**oo00oo**

Lenora o'Conelly se laisse gracieusement tomber sur mon oreiller. Elle arbore de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles ravissantes et coûteuses.

.- « Black. »

Je soupire et glisse un marque page dans mon livre de potions. Quand je pense que j'avais décidé d'être studieuse.

.- « Je peux quelque-chose pour toi ? » Demandais-je, m'en voulant d'être si hypocrite.

Elle joue avec ses pendants en or.

.- « J'aimerais assez que tu te mettes hors de la trajectoire de Pansy.

.- Les couloirs sont assez larges pour que nous passions ensemble. » Dis-je, volontairement stupide.

Elle rejette ses longs cheveux blonds comme des blés derrière elle.

.- « Pas celui qui mène à Draco. »

Sa bouche se pince. On dirait qu'elle est en colère la petite aristocrate.

.- « Ecoute, je vais être directe ! Tu nous gènes. Dans mon plan, Pansy séduit Draco sans aucun problème. »

Je r'ouvre mon livre.

.- « Fatalité. » Murmurais-je, tout sourire. « Il faut croire que le destin est contre leur union. Cela engendrerait un cataclysme, qui sait. Encore heureux que cette histoire ne me concerne pas. »

Elle me fixe, bouche bée. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil moqueur.

.- « Hé oui, ma cocotte. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur corps, du moment que je ne voix rien de cette association écœurante. Au fait, tu sais que j'ai vu une poufsouffle avec des boucles d'oreilles identiques aux tiennes hier. Cela lui allait à ravir.»

Ecumant de rage, Leonora délaisse ma compagnie. Je l'entends farfouiller dans un tiroir et la mélodie ô combien entendue de sa boite à bijoux. Pauvre petite, elle n'est plus à la pointe de la mode..

**oo00oo**

Je mords dans une poire et m'étonne à peine de ce qu'une tête apparaisse derrière mes rideaux. Cette fois c'est celle de Millicent.

.- « Tu n'en rates pas une ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

.- Oui, mais non. » Eludais-je.

Elle agite son index boudiné vers moi.

.- « On ne ridiculise pas ainsi Drago Malefoy sans en payer le prix. »

Je pose mon dessert sur ma table de nuit et tends la tête vers elle.

.- « Vas-y, étrangle-moi avec le rideau. Je suis prête à mourir ! »

Je papillonne des yeux, me signe, joints mes mains et commence une prière. Elle me regarde d'un air dégoûté.

.- « Pauvre conne. » Dit-elle, paniquée, alors que je ferme les yeux théâtralement.

Je ris.

**oo00oo**

Je sors de la salle de bain. Je m'apprête à aller dormir. Je suis fatiguée. Mais puisqu'une personne n'a pas pris part à mon éradication verbale. Je me dirige vers le lit d'Eileen Burder et tire les rideaux. Allongée à plat sur le ventre. Elle joue. Avec Aquene.

.- « Hum hum ? » Fait-elle.

Aquene lui lèche la joue. Je reste interdite.

.- « Tu n'as rien à me dire, toi, on dirait."

Elle secoue sa tête.

.- "hum hum, non..

.- ok. Bon, eh bien désolée du dérangement. Je te laisse mon chat ? Je demande, perplexe.

.- hum hum. Merci »

Elle me sourit. Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Je crois que je pourrais l'apprécier. En plus, elle introduit quelques mots dans ses phrases désormais quand elle s'adresse à moi.

.- « Bonne nuit. »

**oo00oo**

C'est Aquene qui me réveille le lendemain ; bondissant avec entrain sur l'édredon vert de mon lit. Rapidement je me lève, file vers la salle de bain et en ressorts quelques minutes plus tard, toute fraîche et chaudement vêtue. Je fais bien garde de claquer la porte du dortoir pour réveiller Pansy et sa petite cour qui dorment encore à poings fermés. Je trouve ça simplement injuste pour Burder. Mais je crois qu'elle a le sommeil lourd.

Je fais signe à Aquene de me suivre et dévale les escaliers. Arrivée dans la grande salle, je découvre avec joie que le plafond est d'un bleu limpide et ensoleillé.

Je vois Harry qui déjeune en solitaire. Il me regarde passer, replonge le nez dans son bol de thé puis tourne la tête vers moi et esquisse un sourire avant de repartir à son petit déjeuner.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Je croyais qu'il m'en voulait à mort…Il faut croire que non…Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

J'avale rapidement deux toasts et un verre de jus de citrouille et rejoint précipitamment Aquene. C'est d'un pas hardi que nous traversons le parc. Je gambade comme une gamine. J'hume l'air. Je suis bien, dehors. Nous entrons dans la Forêt Interdite. L'atmosphère y est oppressante, mais au moins, je trouverais à l'abri de ces arbres une paix provisoire pour la journée. Par mesure de sécurité je sors ma baguette.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous trouvons une clairière gigantesque, d'une verdure éclatante.

Aquene tout en miaulant, se frotte contre mes mollets puis s'étire. C'est dans cette position que se fait la métamorphose. De chatte, elle devient panthère, belle, royale.. Tout d'abord, ses pattes s'allongent et grossissent, son pelage se tachète, elle grandit, sa tête s'arrondit et des crocs remplacent ses petites dents inoffensives d'animal domestique. Au-dessus de son museau, quelques poils plus foncés tracent un étrange motif de cercles envoûtants.

Tout comme elle, je me sens libre, légère. Nous faisons la course, mais elle me distance bien vite et je la laisse avec plaisir s'aventurer au cœur de la forêt pour y rechercher quelques proies. Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur l'herbe et reprends mon souffle. Je reste une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cette position. Mes mains effleurent les brins verts, rêveusement. Puis, je me relève.

L'air est frais, et j'adore ça… Je prends une grande inspiration… Comme j'aime l'odeur de la forêt, de la terre humide et des sapins….Je me sens si bien que je lève les mains au ciel, virevolte sur moi-même, et me met à rire.

Juste pour entendre l'écho se répercuter à l'infini dans cette clairière si calme… ; pour vider mon esprit ; pour dissiper toutes ces tensions qui se sont accumulées en moi ; pour laisser éclater ma joie de ce retour aux sources ; juste pour rire simplement.

J'entends donc mon rire résonner comme transporté par un million de fées quand une brindille craque.

Vivement, je me retourne, pointant ma baguette vers la source du bruit. Silencieusement, j'appelle Aquene à la rescousse, et si je me trouvais face à des centaures ? Des araignées géantes ou pire : Des dragons? Après tout, je suis dans la Forêt Interdite. Si elle porte ce nom, c'est bien pour une raison. Raison sinistre.

Ce ne pouvait en tout cas, pas être Aquene , elle est silencieuse, mais je sais que déjà elle a cessé de poursuivre un raton laveur et s'en retourne vers moi, à toute allure, lancée de toute sa vitesse à travers la végétation luxuriante.

Les brindilles cassées se font à nouveaux entendre, et là dans le contre jour, peu à peu, je le vois…

* * *

**rar:**

**greg83 :** merci beaucoup à toi! la fiction tourne un peu en rond à ses débuts comme tu le remarqueras mais, le suspens, les bagarres et le doute des personnages arriveront plus tard.. + et merciii!

**Ambre 15 :** merciiii !ravie que tu aimes bien le personnage de Nirv.. Pour Drago, moi je ne le hais pas..ce que tu constateras dans la suite et gspr que cela ne te decevra pas, car même si je conserverais son caractére il aura en qq sorte un comportement plus... hmmhm, voyons, comment dire... amical.. ton ordi aurait mal à ricocher sur le nez crochu de Rogue, et quel supplice pr toi de ne plus lire de fan fic! lol!Retiens toi ça vaut mieux pour tous (dommage pr Rogue, la victime d'un attentat moldu, wahou il serait pris au depourvu !)! je contine ne t'inkiétes pas! biz! merci encore!

**luna potter:** Drago s'en prend de nouvelles dans ce chapitre et ds le prochain également, j'éspére que tu vas te régaler, miss! ton adresse c'est aussi celle d'un groupe genre Msn, ou seulement l'e-mail? gros bisouset mercciiiii beaucoup d'avoir rércrit, ça fait trop plaisir!


	6. Règlements de compte

**Chapitre 6 :Règlements de comptes.**

Les brindilles cassées se font à nouveau entendre, et je le vois.

Mais ce n'est pas un animal sauvage. Aucune corne, ni crocs, ni poils puants de boue, ni essence carnassière, ni plumes, ni sabots, griffes, bave sur le museau, ni quelques autres artifices animaux. En fait, c'est :

.- « Harry ? »

Harry Potter en personne, qui m'honore de sa présence. Aurait on versé un philtre de détermination dans son jus d'orange ce matin ? Qu'il m'ait accordé un sourire en réponse au mien est une chose mais qu'il se soit déplacé jusqu'ici, en est une autre ! Je fronce les sourcils.

.- « Salut Nirvelli. » Dit-il.

Je hoche la tête. Ma manière à moi de lui répondre, un peu impoliment, c'est vrai. Voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de parler, il commence à se dandiner sur ses pieds.

.- « Je te dérange un peu là, non ? Demande-t-il, d'une voix rapide.

.- Non » Dis-je, laconique.

Il sourit, rassuré.

Je range ma baguette.

.- « Ah ! Tant mieux ! Sourit Harry Potter alias Le Garçon Qui Me Fuit.

.- Tu me déranges beaucoup. »

Il m'a suivi ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Toute la semaine durant j'ai essayé de lui parler. Pour lui dire deux mots pas plus. Bon peut être un peu plus que deux mots, de quoi m'excuser de mon intervention en potion. Quelque chose de bref mais sincère comme « A propos de cette fois avec Rogue, j'aurais du me taire. Bon, allez, bonne journée. » Ou bien : « C'est vrai, j'ai eu tort, mais mets toi à ma place. Un nouveau professeur, des nouveaux camarades et cette manière qu'il avait de te prendre comme fauteur de trouble. On oublie ça ? Oui ? Merci. Je file, j'ai cours ! »

Niet !

Monsieur a joué les Ronflaks cornus !

Et voilà qu'au moment où je souhaite par dessus tout être seule, il arrive l'air de rien. La forêt Interdite est censée être interdite, nom de nom !

Alors, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine comme pour me défendre de ce qui va suivre, j'observe sa réaction.

Il écarquille les yeux. Je n'ai que trop conscience d'être désagréable. Mais je lui retourne son indifférence à ma façon. S'il est venu me faire des excuses quant à sa conduite d'une puérilité excessive, il va lui falloir du cran. Je ne démordrais pas.

Il se tait.

.- « Je te fais honte ? » Questionnais-je, abrupte.

Il fronce les sourcils. Un pli soucieux se forme sur son front.

.- « Pardon ? »

Il avance. Il a perdu sa bonne humeur.

.- « Tu as très bien compris. »

Il secoue la tête.

.- « Non ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » Repris-je. « Je vais te remettre quelque petite choses en mémoire alors. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon sympathique dans le train. On a parlé, blagué et mangé du chocolat. Mais, ce dit garçon, tu le connais peut être, il s'appelle Harry, comme toi. C'est drôle le hasard, non ? » Je ris. « Bref, il a dû subir sitôt arrivé à Poudlard un sort d'Oubliette car pas une fois il ne m'a ré adressé un signe quelconque, un bonjour, un sourire, un geste de la main ou une grimace, enfin, rien !» Je me tais, quelques secondes et puis je reprends, tranchante : « ça te dérange qu'on se parle en public toi et moi ? Il y a quelque chose d'insultant dans le fait que je sois Russe, à Serpentard et une Black, c'est ça ?

.- Je vois tu m'en veux de ça ? »

Eberluée, je me demande un instant s'il n'est que myope ! Ce n'est pas croyable. Je commence à être en rogne. Il parait tellement innocent, comme un blanc veracrasse naissant, tellement persuadé qu'il a peut être été empoté mais pas blessant ! Alors que si, il m'a blessé !

Il se tord les doigts, mal à l'aise.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Le geste ne me calme pas du tout car je me rends compte de l'état pitoyable de ma coiffure ! Des brins d'herbe ont décidés de parader entre mes mèches décoiffées.

.- « Oui _ça_ contribue joliment à ce que je me sente bien ici. »

J'écarte les bras pour englober le paysage.

.- « J'adore l'Angleterre. Sans parler de Poudlard. » Grimaçais-je. « J'ai des tas d'amis et ma maison, et .. Comment dire.. Chaleureuse ! Puis du monde se bouscule au portillon pour faire ma connaissance. Certaines personnes m'aiguillent dans mes recherches de salle, et j'ai pu arriver à l'heure à mon cours de Rune.

.- Tu n'as vraiment rencontré personne d'autre avec qui parler ? »

Je ris nerveusement. Il est naïf.

.- Non. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quelle est ma tare ? Être née Black ? Pas Anglaise ? Ou ma répartition à Serpentard ? »

Il me dévisage, féroce.

.- « Malfoy ! » Crache t'il.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais. Ah oui. Je vois….

.- « C'est que tu affiches toujours ce masque de froideur et de dédain.. Tellement.. Tellement Malfoy ! Comme lui ! » S'emporte t'il.

J'expire longuement.

.- « Nous sommes parents ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir un cousin et d'avoir les mêmes expressions que lui. Surtout que c'et involontaire vu que je ne le connaissais ni de Merlin ni de Guenièvre ! Et que si je tire la tronche c'est parce que je m'ennuie ! C'est l'effet cercle vicieux !»

Je tape du pied.

.- « Et puis c'est une raison pitoyable ! Est-ce que je t'ignore moi ? Et puis.. Puis, une chose m'agace. Le chapeau que le professeur Mac Gonagall tenait en mains le jour de la rentrée, a chanté les louanges de la ô digne maison des hardis Gryffondors ! Tu dois être une exception, tu te défiles devant Malfoy, tu te défiles devant moi, tu as le profit d'un poltron ! Alors, vas-y ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Assume ! »

Il pâlit visiblement.

Il a réussi, je suis en colère. Il le sait et hausse le ton.

.- « Non tu ne m'ignores pas ! Et justement ! Le problème est là !

.- Je croyais que c'était Malfoy, le prob-

.- Tais toi, le poltron parle ! » Fulmine t'il.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent quand il est furieux.

.- « Et si tu cherchais seulement à te rapprocher de moi parce que je suis Harry Potter, la cicatrice, la destinée le survivant et autres conneries du même cru ! Tu ne serais pas la seule et certainement pas la dernière ! »

Il reprend son souffle. Des oiseaux s'envolent. Il a du coffre. Il m'a fait reculer. Il est très en colère. Et il est mignon. Et je ne devrais pas penser qu'il est mignon quand il se permet d'avoir une idée aussi burlesque de ma personne ! Je ne suis pas une fille futile ! Je reste ébahie face à cette idée qu'il s'est fait de moi. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement cruche ainsi plantée au milieu d'un rayon de soleil qui m'aveugle. Mes yeux plissés, me brûlent. J'ouvre et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il comprend mal ! Il comprend tout mal ! Voilà pourquoi il n'assume rien et n'a pas confiance en lui !

.- Dis donc, Harry, tu n'es pas un peu parano ? Parce que, à ce qu'il me semble, je ne t'ai pas poursuivie comme une harpie en te suppliant de me laisser être ton amie ! C'est vrai, j'admets que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire face à Rogue. Mais ça je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après coup, et j'ai voulu m'excuser. Mais une fois de plus, tu m'as tourné le dos. Tu sais, je pense que Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà…. »

Je claque mes doigts. Mince le nom de la journaliste ne me revient pas. J'ai pourtant les souvenirs bien présents de tous ces articles collectionnés avec une insistance chronique haineuse par mon cousin. Il m'a forcé à les lire, tous, trouvant que ces feuilles de choux me dépeindraient mieux la véritable nature de Harry Potter, que lui, Malfoy, ne pourrait le faire avec ses mots fielleux. Alors, j'ai lu. Obligée. J'ai lu les rumeurs sur la santé mentale de Harry Potter. J'ai lu ses frasques amoureuses pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.. j'ai lu des tas de choses. Je n'en ai retenu que l'essentiel : Mensonges !

Comment s'appelait la journaliste… Ah ! J'y suis !

.- « RITA SKEETER ! » Criais-je, triomphante ! « Voilà, oui ! Rita Skeeter… Non, non laisse moi parler, sil te plaît…Cette journaliste à deux noises devait avoir raison finalement, tu as un cerveau rempli de nifleurs ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ce soit bénéfique de te côtoyer ? Mais oui, Harry, c'est en étant ami avec toi qu'on a le plus à craindre du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, il aime s'attaquer à tes proches si j'ai bien compris ce qu'on raconte sur toi…Enfin, lui ou une certaine de mes tantes nommée Bellatrix ? »

Harry recule sous le flot de paroles que je déverse, j'ai repris mon ton froid, ça marque beaucoup plus les gens quand on parle calmement, et ça les marque d'autant plus lorsqu'on dit la vérité, et Malefoy m' a raconté les exploits de notre sainte famille au Ministère..

.- « Ah ! Oui, tu as raison…Rita Skeeter a raison…Réplique t-il d'une voix haletante. Seul Harry est un vilain menteur, il se sent persécuté par le méchant mage noir, il joue au grand malade avec des visions ridicules, juste pour faire briller d'avantage son auréole…C'est ça ? J'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de bien dans le train, Black, mais on voit que ce n'est pas le coté sympathique de Sirius qui te caractérise…Va retrouver ton cousin Malefoy, Tata Bellatrix et deviens mangemort , c'est encore ce que tu as de mieux à faire !

.- Et toi, retourne à tes chimé…. »

Aquene a surgi derrière Potter, le prenant sans doute pour un agresseur potentiel ce qui finalement est vrai, et j'aurais été ravie de manier de la baguette dans un petit duel. Elle bondit :la gueule béante, les griffes sorties.

.- « NON ! » hurlais –je

A mon injonction, elle reprend sa forme minimale, et alors que cet Abruti de Potter qui vient de gâcher mon week end, rappelons le se retourne surpris, il reçoit une boule de poils dans le visage. La chatte le gratifie au passage d'un bon coup de griffes , avant qu'il ne la chasse en marmonnant un « sale bête, comme sa maîtresse ».

Il me jète, un regard noir, lourd de reproches….et d'illusions perdues….

.- « Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit ! Au déplaisir de te revoir ! » Crisse t'il.

Il tourne le dos et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Aquene me regarde étonnée. Je m'accroupis à ses cotés et passe une main rassurante sur son pelage soyeux.

.- « Et oui, ma belle…Je sais… J'aurais du te laisser le dévorer… Mais ce cri, c'était plus fort que moi … Enfin , tu lui a joliment tatoué le visage quand même, c'est déjà ça ! »

Aquene ronronne, elle ne m'a pas déçue finalement.

Je repense à Harry à son regard plein de remords … si triste encore ….

Etrangement , je n'ai plus envie de rire…

**oo00oo**

Et je n'en ai pas plus envie quand Malefoy, le soir même, m'entraîne dans un recoin du grand hall d'entrée pour « avoir une petite conversation ».

Evidemment, je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas apprécié son humiliation de la veille. Alors ne lui donnant pas l'occasion de me menacer,-une fois encore- j'anticipe ses paroles :

.- « Oui je sais, Malefoy, je devrai me méfier de toi… Tu ne supportes pas mon attitude, et hier soir, je t'ai humilié gratuitement, c'est ça ? »

Je dégage mon coude de sa poigne solide et lui demande sèchement de m'écouter. Il est furieux. Il ne le cache pas. Ses yeux ont pris une teinte métallique. Je les trouverais admirables s'ils ne me faisaient penser à de l'argent en ébullition. De l'argent brûlant.

.- « Oh non c'est toi, qui vas m'écouter Black ! Tu … »

Je lui envoie un sortilège de mutisme, rageusement.

.- « SIELNCIO ! ah ! Non, j'en ai assez de tes sermons et de tes menaces, Malefoy, je les connais par cœur ! Alors, voilà, j'inverse les règles du jeu, et c'est moi qui vais remettre les points sur les I pour la dernière fois. … Dans le Poudlard Express, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je devais avoir l'attitude d'un Black. Je l'ai maintenant cette attitude. Et si tu tiens à le savoir, je me suis disputée avec Potter, et je ne risque plus de lui parler gentiment ! Alors : OU est le problème, Malefoy ? »

Mes dents grincent, c'est assez effarant.

.- « J'applique tellement bien ton conseil, ou plutôt ton ordre… » Continuais-je, soudain très lasse. « Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te vole la vedette à Serpentard ?… Pff, si tu crois que ça m'intéresse de régner sur une bande d'aspirants mangemorts qui finiront par crever à la tâche ou en prison, fous…mais tu n'y es pas du tout ! On m'a juste inculqué quelques valeurs…. »

Drago Malefoy par nombres de signes désespérés –qui auraient pu me paraître désopilants si je n'avais pas été d'humeur aussi massacrante- m'implore de finir mon babillage . Il roule des yeux, serre les dents, crispe les poings, se retient de me gifler, agite sa baguette dans le seul but de tenter d'annuler le sort que je lui ai lancé. Et malgré ça , je le sais, il m'écoute attentivement. Mais, il en a assez de se taire… Il a son mot à dire, le pauvre !

Harry Potter entre dans mon champ de vision, au bout du couloir. Mon cousin lui tourne le dos. Et c'est tant mieux…. Harry n'est pas seul. Il est en compagnie d'une rouquine. Je crois qu'il s'agit de la sœur de son meilleur amie. Jenny.. Ou Ginny.. Elle est assez populaire et vraiment très jolie. Rousse, de grands yeux marrons, une peau pâle, des traits féminins et décidés.

Harry se fige. Il m'a vu. Je hausse la voix pour finir mon petit discours.

.- « Je ne laisserai à personne le droit d'interférer dans mes affaires ou décisions. Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça ! »

Harry Potter m'entend. Il se penche à l'oreille de son amie. Elle acquiesce et me lance un regard étrange, mi-curieux, mi-fâché, et le tire par la manche pour qu'ils rebroussent chemin.

Je détourne les yeux et prends le chemin des cachots. Mais.. J'ai oubliée une chose… Malefoy… les yeux pleins de fureur, Il m'agrippe le cou d'une main, de l'autre, pointe sa baguette sur ma jugulaire et il commence à me secouer en remuant frénétiquement les lèvres.

Il me serre un peu trop fort, peut être qu'à trop fréquenter ces deux crétins de Crabbe et Goyle a t' il oublié que s'il m'écrase les cordes vocales, je deviendrais aussi aphone que lui et ne pourrai pas lancer le contre sort…Enfin, il suffit de le lui rappeler. Ce que je fais laborieusement.

.- « Malefoy … ARGHH…lâche moi, et je t'enlève …Ce… ce sortilège… Je t'avais.. oublié… »

Bon chien, il me relâche- tant et si bien que ma tête cogne contre le mur derrière moi. Je crie. Il pointe un doigt menaçant sur mon insignifiante personne.

.- « Tu ne veux pas rester muet, Drago ? » Essayais je dans une tentative d'humour désespérée qui meurt sitôt dite dés que je vis que ce cher cousin se retient avec beaucoup de peine pour ne pas me cogner…

.- « Bon d'accord… » .marmonnais-je. « finite incantatem »

.- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, Black ! Je saurais te rendre la mornille de ton gallion.

Mon cousin rajuste sa chemise et sa cravate. Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il il a un pli au niveau de la pochette écussonnée aux armes de Serpentard. Au lieu de ça, je soupire.

.- « Mais j'y compte bien…

.- Je ferais bien moins la fière si j'étais toi, avoir les Serpentards à dos ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! j'ai presque cru que je pourrai t'apprécier et plus si affinités, mais j'ai bien compris la leçon, j'applique les menaces que tu connais si bien…A la prochaine Black. »

La robe flottante dans son sillage, Malefoy furibond s'en va calmer ses humeurs dans son dortoir et sans doute rêver à des nouvelles tortures.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, soudain fatiguée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position : les bras enserrant mes genoux, la tête pendante, les yeux dans le vide. Des heures, sans doute. .Ma nuque me fait mal.

Soudain, une main douce se pose sur mon épaule, et une voix conciliante et mélodieuse s'insinue dans mon esprit : « je sais » me dit elle .

Je cligne des paupières et sort de ma léthargie. Je tourne la tête. Le mouvement m'arrache un gémissement.

C'est Eileen Burder.

Elle me sourit affectueusement et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle me tend un sandwich et une pomme. J'accepte le tout et je réalise que je meurs de faim.

Elle sait… 

Elle sait que je regrette d'avoir rejeté Harry dans la forêt ce matin…

Elle sait que je n'explique pas cette fureur qui s'est déclenchée en moi alors que Harry venait sans aucun doute pour s'excuser…Ou simplement pour parler.

Enfin, elle sait que j'ai mal, pour lui que j'ai insulté, presque trahi…

Pour Drago que je rejette tant qu'il va en venir à me haïr,

Mais aussi pour moi.

Moi qui, en une semaine de temps, ai réussi à briser une amitié qui n'avait pas encore débutée , et sur laquelle je me serais reposée. Moi qui vient de rompre mes espoirs quant à mon intégration dans la branche anglaise de ma famille.

Mon cœur saigne, et elle le sait.

Ça me soulage.

* * *

hello tous !

bon vous allez dire, mais c'est quoi cette scène avec Harry dans la forêt ! ça finit en nœud de boudin, elle sait pas ce qu'elle veut celle là ! et vous avez ptétre raison…

I EXPLAIN ! j'aime bien que tt le monde se sorte ses 4 vérités avt de devenir amis…Bon alors, le truc, c que Harry et Nirvelli se sont dits des choses passablement désagréables… Et euh, g tendance à vouloir peaufiner un peu plus sa relation avec Malefoy (c plus fort que moi, je l'adddorrrrrre lui aussi !). bon bref. ne vous inquiétez pas, le vent tourne et les relations evolueront!

**rar: Luna Potter:** Hello , ne t'inquiétes pas si tu as un nouveau contact msn, c'est moi... seulement, je ne viens pas trop svt sur msn, mais je viendrais discuter avec toi dés que je le pourrais! Drago ne s'est pas prisde baffe ici mais bon, c'est vrai elle lui méne la vie dure... Et à Ryry aussi... mais tout va s'arranger ensuite tu verras... Si si, ds qqs chapitres, et puis ensuite l'histoire gagnera en intensité au niveau des ...hmmm... euh.. je ne vais pas en dire plus, sinon je vais tout te raconter et tu n'auras plus de surprises! enormes bisous et merci pr ta review!à très bientot!


	7. Reprèsailles

**

* * *

♠♣♥♦☺♠♣♥♦☺♠♣♥♦☺♠♣♥♦☺ **

**Chapitre 7 : représailles .**

Je me pince savamment les joues pour leur donner de la couleur et je cisaille dans le même but mes lèvres. Pas besoin de cosmétiques hors de prix pour se faire une beauté, n'est ce pas ?

Je descends l'escalier. Deux gars de Serpentard me lancent un lourd regard. Je les ignore.

Les portraits discutent avec entrain sur le chemin de la grande salle. Je me demande comment ils parviennent encore à trouver matière à discussion après tant de temps à se côtoyer…

Je pousse la porte. Chaque matin, la même rengaine : mes tympans vrillent sous la puissance du chahut qui règne ici. Entre les petites cuillères, verres et bols que des petits maladroits ensommeillés font tomber au sol, les raclements de chaise, les arrivées enthousiastes « SALUT MON POTE ! BIEN DORMI ? », les potins qui circulent « si je te dis qu'elle parle la nuit ! Je t'assure ! » , les premiers éclats de rire de la journée.. Les hiboux qui paillent..

A la table des Serpentard nul ne se soucie de mon arrivée. Je me campe devant mon cousin Malefoy et sa bande.

Ils sont égaux à eux même, Draco, l'image même de l'indolence, beurre avec grâce un toast doré à point en tenant salon. Pansy Parkinson minaude en lui glissant deux sucres dans son bol de thé et Crabbe et Goyle, indissociables, se sont cachés derrière une montagne de muffins. Ils ne sortent de là que pour rire aux bonnes blagues de leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir : Nott et Zabini. Des blagues hautement intellectuelles.. ça n'empêche aucunement Léonora de rire à gorge déployée en triturant ses cheveux, et Milicent Bulstrode d'essayer d'en débiter une à son tour.

Eileen Burder, elle me regarde dans les yeux, un instant, baisse le regard sur le pot de pâte à tartiner et sourit, dans le vide. Elle sait. Et s'en réjouit d'avance.

Je souris à mon tour. A Pansy. Je lui dois bien ça. Elle m'a réveillée ce matin, me sortant par là même occasion d'un mauvais rêve... C'était touchant. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Puis, ça va me permettre d'arriver à l'heure en classe.

.- « Pansy. Merci, pour ce matin. » Je dis.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et en oublie de mâcher son bout de biscotte.

.- « le jet d'eau glacial.. Bbrr.. Ça revigore ! » M'exclamai-je.

Malefoy, son voisin de table, sourit. Il est vraiment étrange. Je me tourne vers lui, mielleuse.

.- « enfin, c'était sans doute ton idée ? C'est subtil. Je pense que Pansy n'aurait pas su trouver ça seule. »

Parkinson grimace. Malefoy sirote son thé. Il me regarde, amusé. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont programmé d'autre pour moi aujourd'hui. Ce sourire et cette réjouissance ne me disent rien qui vaille.

.- « J'y ai pensé seule ! » Crache la brune.

J'applaudis, très dynamique.

Pansy prend une teinte pivoine et se crispe sur sa chaise. On pourrait presque croire quelle a un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Je me retiens de rire. Eileen semble avoir la même idée. Elle se fait toute petite sur sa chaise et plaque une serviette sur sa bouche.

.- «Toute mes félicitations ! »

Draco Malefoy s'étrangle avec une gorgée de son thé. Ils ne pensaient sans doute pas, ces crétins, que je viendrais vers eux, tout sourire, pimpante, chaleureuse, pour me railler de leur mesquinerie sous leur nez.

.- « Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, Black ? » Demande t'il, finalement.

Dans sa voix pointe toujours un certain détachement amusé.. Il m'inquiète.

Je hausse les épaules.

.- « oh, bien si tu insistes.. 'cracbadabum' »

Tout en parlant, je vise de ma baguette, soigneusement dissimulée dans les longs plis de ma robe, les pieds de chaise de mes souffres douleurs du jour.

Le bois se fend d'un coup. Dans un cri, Parkinson s'écroule comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon moldue sur mon cousin. Elle l'entraîne dans sa chute.. Et l'écrase de son poids. Je plains mon cousin un instant. Très bref, l'instant, je tiens à préciser.

J'entends des rires à la table voisine. La table des Gryffondors. Je souris méprisante.

Pansy claque des dents et se relève en soufflant.

.- « Vraiment vous êtes écœurants ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! » Grimaçai-je.

Parkinson s'est relevée. Furieuse. Draco Malefoy aussi. Calme, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et défie l'assistance de rire encore à ses dépends –car je pense qu'il se moque qu'on rie de Pansy, celle-ci n'a aucune tenue- . Je lui adresse un dernier regard avant de me chercher une place pour déjeuner… J'ai une faim d'ogre.

Mais, ligués dans un esprit de solidarité, ou alors par peur de subir le courroux de ce cher cousin, je ne parviens pas à trouver de place. Pas résolue pour autant à me laisser mourir de faim, je m'insère entre deux poufsouffles.

.- « Cette place est prise, tu sais. » Se risque l'un alors que l'autre opine.

Je me sers un jus de fruit.

.- « Oui par moi. Ça ne pose aucun problème, je crois… Vous savez, l'entente entre les maisons. »

Les deux poufsouffles secouent la tête et abandonnent la partie.

Je regarde distraitement du coté de ma maison. Effervescence. Seul cet adjectif s'impose. Je suis persuadé qu'ils formatent.

Je finis rapidement mon verre de jus d'orange, saisit mon petit pain et me relève. Quitter la salle. Je dois quitter la salle. Avant que..

Avant que Parkinson ne m'engage à perdre mon sang froid…

Avant que Parkinson ne s'avance vers moi, lèvres pincées, et me menace de sa baguette :

.- « STUPEF-..

.- Expelliarmus. » Soupirai-je, exaspérée.

Rejetée en arrière par la puissance de ce sort basique, elle s'arc boute et voltige à quelques mètres de moi. Sa baguette échoue à mes pieds. Je ne la ramasse pas.

Mes camarades, stupéfaits, se plongent dans un silence consternant. Alors que les professeurs –Merlin Merci Monsieur le Directeur n'est pas là- commencent à discourir, avec véhémence. Mme Pomfresh, relevant ses jupes, trottine vers Pansy Parkinson, sonnée.

Je ferme les yeux.

La grosse bourde.. Nom d'un Dragon.. Je risque de me faire r'envoyer. La retenue, c'est certain. Je l'ai gagnée. Mme Pomfresh relève Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci papillonne des yeux et se masse la tempe.

Je ferme les yeux. Respire. Sent. Et cligne des paupières. Le Professeur Rogue se tient devant moi. Il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi irrité. Et Merlin sait pourtant que cette expression prédomine sur toutes les autres chez lui. D'un geste sec de la tête, il m'ordonne de le suivre.

oooOOOooo

Dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, je suis la robe noire de mon directeur de maison et nous arrivons relativement rapidement à son bureau. La pièce est accueillante, mis à part les murs tapissés d'étagères pliées sous le poids de fioles contenant qui des poudres diverses, qui des scarabées concassés ou encore des viscères de chauve-souris. Rien que du nécessaire en somme.

Severus Rogue prend place derrière son bureau et, s'y appuyant du plat de ses mains, se penche vers moi tel une figure de proue particulièrement malveillante. Il ne m'invite pas à m'asseoir.

.- « Miss Black, aurai-je le plaisir de savoir à quoi rime votre petit jeu ? » Demande t'il, aussi froid –du moins je suppose- qu'un détraqueur.

Je prends le temps de répondre.

.- « je me défends, Monsieur.

.- De Parkinson ? »

Ses sourcils se haussent.

Calmement et sans attendre son invitation, je m'assieds sur l'unique chaise à dossier droit qui fait face à son bureau et souris pensivement. Il ne me tient pas rigueur de mon culot.

.- « Professeur.. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, oui. »

Un coin de sa bouche fine se soulève. Je parie sur un demi-sourire. Il s'assied à son tour et croise les bras.

.- « Et Drago ? » Fait-il.

Je papillonne des yeux innocemment.

Parkinson reste Parkinson mais Malefoy devient Drago dans la bouche de l'homme. C'est intéressant. Je me méfie.

.- « Il est tombé de sa chaise, je crois. « Risquais-je.

Evidemment, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Simplement, une part de vérité. Je ne dissimule que ce qui est cause de cette chute. On ne peut m'en blâmer.

.- « Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile, Miss Black ? » Tonne t'il.

Cette fois, je le regarde avec franchise.. Et fais le point sur son compte : hormis le petit incident vis-à-vis de Harry la semaine dernière, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. C'est un excellent professeur, il sait nous apporter suffisamment de denrées croustillantes pour nous permettre d'aimer le programme de potions et il est très proche de nous autres, Serpentard. Il prend à cœur de nous encourager et de nous seconder en cas de problèmes divers. Deux fois déjà, en l'espace de trois jours, il est descendu jusqu'à notre salle commune pour parler aux préfets et faire un tour d'horizon assorti d'un discours assez sympathique sur le 'pourquoi et comment' gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année.

.- Non Monsieur. Je joue la carte du parfait serpentard.. Je ruse, monsieur. »

Le professeur Rogue est vivement intéressé. Il se penche à nouveau vers moi, et ses yeux noirs me scrutent en profondeur. On m'a dit qu'il était Legimens, il eut donc bien lire que je ne mens pas.

.- « Vous rusez ? » répète t'il.

J'acquiesce.

.- « je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque, Monsieur. »

Le coin de sa bouche se relève de nouveau. Il me croit. Et ça a l'air de lui plaire.

.- « Très bien, miss Black, rusez donc.. Mais faîtes le avec davantage de discrétion, si possible… En petit comité, hum ?

.- Vous n'avez pas peur pour Drago ? » Je m'étonne.

Il se lève.

.- « Aucunement, Miss. Je vous crois tous eux à même de régler vos différends familiaux sans que nous n'ayons besoin de réserver des lits à Ste Mangouste. »

L'entretien est terminé. Je me lève.

Finalement, je m'en sors bien. Pas de points retirés, ni de retenue, juste quelques conseils non négligeables.

J'ai la main sur le pommeau métallique de la porte quand Rogue me rappelle :

.- « Ah ! Miss ? Je vous serais grée de ne pas perturber le cours aujourd'hui. Sans quoi, il me faudra remédier à cette récente habitude. Et nous n'aimerions cela ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'est ce pas ?

.- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Professeur. Vous pouvez ennuyer Potter autant qu'il vous plaira, je m'en moque désormais. »

Rogue en est surpris. Mais mon air impassible et mon ton froid confirment mes paroles.

Rogue me congédie d'un signe de tête.

Je file m'asseoir dans la salle. A ma place habituelle. Je grignote mon pain au lait, pensive. Rogue s'affaire avec le matériel du cours et inscrit au tableau le programme du jour.

Toute à mes pensées je ne prends pas garde à mes perceptions environnementales..

.- « Je n'ai que deux mots à te dire, cousine. »

Un bout de mon pain au lait reste coincé dans ma gorge et je toussote. Malefoy se tient derrière moi. Son souffle meurt dans mon cou. Sa voix était d'une intolérable fraîcheur.

Je finis par déglutir et joue la désinvolture.

.- « Mmm… Oui ? Lesquels ?

.- La guerre. Marmonne t'il.

.- et bien d'accord. » Fais-je en me retournant d'un bloc.

Et je lui fourre mon petit pain dans la bouche. Moi je n'ai plus faim.

Rogue a observé notre manége et ne semble pas plus que ça désappointé de l'agitation qui va régner dans sa maison.

Draco mastique le pain et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

.- « succulent. » Raille t'il.

Il tourne le dos et rejoint sa place.

ooOOOooo

Le cours de potions c'est globalement bien passé. Malefoy a tenté un croche-pied que j'ai esquivé sans problème et retournant la situation à mon avantage, j'ai déversé trois gouttes d'Empestine dans son chaudron.

La réaction n'a pas tardé à suivre..

Des bulles se sont aussitôt formées à la surface du liquide verdâtre contenu dans le chaudron. Elles ont grossies, gonflées, remplies d'air, encore et encore.. Jusqu'à ce que le chaudron explose à la barbe de mon cousin, dépassé par les événements.

Lui qui se vante de son allure princière a eu l'air aussi crasseux qu'un elfe de maison.

Et vous savez quoi ? Il ne m'a pas causé d'autres ennuis de la journée..

ooOOOooo

Eileen me désapprouve. Je l'entends toujours me murmurer d'arrêter, que tout va très mal se terminer, que je devrais craindre une sanction de la part de Rogue ou pire : un renvoi ..

Ce à quoi je réponds que Rogue approuve. Je lui dévoile même ma pensée profonde à ce sujet :

.- « Je crois qu'il aime nous voir dépenser notre énergie ! »

Elle ne rit pas, Eileen, mais moi si.

Je m'amuse comme une démente.

Du moins les premiers jours.

Je m'amuse quand Parkinson se retrouve avec des dents de devant de six mètres de long ou quand Crabbe et Goyle – placée en brave toutou sur la trajectoire de mon cousin-, suite à un sort de gavage, sont emportés d'urgence à l'infirmerie où, de justesse, on les empèche d'exploser.

Je m'amuse quand je déverse malencontreusement un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête blonde de Malefoy, quand il se fait pourchasser par ses draps, un matin. Eileen ne peut pas contester cette fois que c'était drôle ! Elle m'a accompagnée quand nous nous sommes glissés en catimini dans le dortoir des garçons pour lancer un sort à la literie du cousin..

Rogue étouffe toute l'affaire. La plupart du temps d'ailleurs, nos petites « querelles » ont lieues dans notre salle commune – comme cette fois où le sofa a failli m'avaler vivante- …

Cela semble l'amuser aussi, Rogue.

Mais passés quelques jours, le ton monte..

**O flash back O**

Un soir, revenant de la bibliothèque avec Eileen, je tombe sur Draco et Londubat dans un couloir.

Soulevé de deux mains par son col, le gryffondor, se fait malmener par les paroles fielleuses de mon cousin.

Mon cousin déploie pour ce faire, une force impressionnante – et inutile (aurait il mangé du lion ce jour là ? Pardon, du dragon, pour lui, le lion n'est pas comestible)- et ses talents d'orateur – Ciel que sa langue est aiguisé !

Je suppose que le crime de Neville Londubat consiste à s'être trouvé sur son chemin.. Et je me trompe…

.- « Je ne lui ai donné qu'un conseil sur l'utilisation de la Florabon ! Elle était derrière moi en cours et .. -»

Je me trompe parce que je suis au cœur de cette conversation.

En botanique ce matin, Neville Londubat et moi avons coopéré pendant quelques secondes pour répondre à un QCM sur les fleurs décoratives sorcières. Il avait une justification qui me manquait à une Item et moi, un protocole qu'il ne connaissait pas… Le pauvre Londubat s'est déjà fait disputé par le Trio Infernal dés qu'ils en ont eu l'occasion et voilà que Malefoy s'y met..

Eileen se recroqueville sur elle-même.

.- « lâche-le, Malefoy. »

S'il doit en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi. On lave le linge sale en famille, chez les sorciers, sacresang !

Malefoy ne le lâche pas. Le visage de Londubat prend une teinte jaunâtre.

.- « Tu prends la défense de tous les Gryffondors, maintenant. Tu n'as fait ta BA de la journée ? Ou tu t'ennuies ? En plus des Balafrés, il te faut aussi les Cracmols ? » Crache mon cousin.

Je m'empresse de lui apprendre que je n'ai de pitié pour personne et certainement pas Potter.. Quoiqu'en fait. Je pourrais bien faire une exception pour lui-même :

.- « Tu me donnes presque envie de vomir ! Tu es lâche, est ce que tu le sais !

.- Nirvelli, tu- Commences Eileen.

.- Dis-moi, Burder, Demande Drago la prenant à partie, tu crois que ma cousine insinue que je ne m'attaque qu'à plus faible que moi.. ? »

Eileen pâlit et enserre ses livres. Je pose une main calme sur son coude et l'enjoint à ne pas répondre. Londubat a maintenant une peau d'un joli vert.

Malefoy le délaisse brutalement et le pauvre abandonné tombe sur le postérieur.

.- « J'essaie de réveiller les capacité magiques de cet idiot ! Il s'est battu contre des mangemorts en juin dernier ! C'est assez épatant quand on voit son niveau scolaire ! » Ricane Malefoy, amer et cynique. « Et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion d'admirer sa bravoure !

.- C'est parce que tu ne mérites pas que je pointe ma baguette sur toi, Malefoy. S'essouffle Londubat.

.- Un peu échafaudé ta théorie. Je te sers de couverture, c'est ça. Tu me prends pour quoi, Malefoy ! Rugis-je. Avoue plutôt que tu m'espionnes ! Et viens plutôt régler ça seul à seul avec moi ! »

Drago Malefoy dédie un regard noir à Londubat, toujours avachi sur le sol puis, crâne, me sourit.

.- « Très bien. Tout de suite»

Il fait trois pas et me saisit le coude avant de me glisser à l'oreille qu'on va trouver un endroit sur où il n'y aura aucun témoin.

Parce que là, nous en avons. Le couloir est bouché par une ribambelle d'étudiants acnéiques, les yeux brillants de curiosité, qui se bousculent sauvagement pour mieux voir.. Avant de se faire éjecter par le grand échalas Weasley suivi de prés par Potter et Granger.

Je me dégage brusquement.

Granger se laisse tomber à genoux près de Neville.

.- « je te suis, Malefoy. » Grinçais-je.

Eileen lève une main pour nous retenir.

.- « Mais… » Panique t'elle. « Et vos témoins ! Nirvelli !»

La ribambelle de camarades s'empresse de se disperser l'entente de ce cri. Ne pas interférer dans les querelles des autres semble être une règle de base ici. Bande de trouillards !

Malefoy s'immobilise puis soupire.

.- « Ce n'est que partie remise. A demain, Black… »

Il s'éloigne après un dernier regard méprisant pour les quatre Gryffondors solidaires.

Je tire Eileeen par la main et l'entraîne à ma suite.

Harry me suit du regard en claquant des dents.

.- « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait, Neville ! L'entends-je l'agresser.

.- Rien. Souffle Neville.

.- Merlin ! Neville ! Merde ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait Black ! » Hurle t'il. « Reste là, Black ! J'ai dit Reste là ! »

Je serre les dents et pivote. Il me menace de sa baguette.

Eileen écarquille les yeux et tente un piètre :

.- « Tu devrais baisser ça… »

Harry Potter tend le bras encore plus férocement. Jusqu'à ce que Neville Londubat lui arrache de force des mains :

.- « Quand je dis 'rien' Harry, c'est 'rien', Ok ? Black m'a défendu contre Malefoy ! Alors arrête un peu de passer tes humeurs sur elle ! Et je vais, bien, Ok.. je suis juste- »

Mais Potter et moi ne l'écoutons plus.

Libérée de sa menace, j'ai repris mon chemin. Ma nuque me brûle.

.- « J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'il ne te hait plus, le pote Potter… » Murmure Eileen.

OO fin du FB OO 

Mais rien ne s'arrête, malgré tout.. Le ton monte encore. toujours plus..… Les sorts deviennent dangereux et les coups bas pleuvent...

ooOoo

C'est au détour d'un couloir, qu'ils me surprennent. Dans un coin d'ombre, où les murs sentent la moisissure. Ils me surprennent, les deux, brutaux, trapus, et c'est à la fois fulgurant et étonnement long. Je perçois tout, par saccades : mon coude retenu par des doigts serrés, une aspérité du mur de pierre butant contre ma hanche. Le premier coup dans le plexus. Mon cri aveugle. Le deuxième. Ma courbure spontanée. Le troisième. Ma chute au goût métallique. Une mèche de mes cheveux qui leur reste entre les mains. Mon cuir chevelu en sang. La violence de leurs poings contre mon visage. Ce réconfort inexistant de la position fœtale, et mes larmes chaudes, l'obstination de leurs pieds dans mon dos, contres mes reins. La douleur de leurs insultes.

Mes cris. En fait, non : mon cri : « stop, stop, stop. »

Ils ne s'abaissent qu'à me meurtrir physiquement sans user d'aucun sort.

Leur odeur : celle de la haine, de la rage et de l'exaltation. La sueur et le musc, et un arrière goût d'âcreté.

Puis, leur départ, le claquement de leurs semelles sur les dalles du sol…

En loque, en sang, je rampe plus que je ne marche vers l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain, je sorts le fond de teint, et je peins d'une teinte chair ma douloureuse mésaventure.

ooOoo

C'était l'attaque de trop, désormais je passe à la vitesse supérieure : Malefoy va souffrir.

J'ai souffert moi, quand Pomfresh a bandé mes côtes, rétabli mon poignet brisé, et soigné mes bleus et coupures.

Mais, rien ne s'est passée comme prévu.

Et c'est pour cela, que je me trouve devant la porte de l'infirmerie accompagnée de Rogue et de…Malefoy.

Nous nous sommes lancés mutuellement une flopée de sorts plutôt douloureux dés notre retour de la salle commune après le repas du soir. Mais un effet secondaire est vite apparu. Il apparaît que je me suis trompée dans une formule. Je n'en suis pas sure… Tout s'est déroule trop vite à mon goût .

Les Serpentards dans l'impossibilité de secourir leur leader, ont fait appel à Rogue. Et lui nous a mené à l'infirmerie.

L'effet secondaire est particulièrement gênant : je suis, comment dire,… aimantée à Malefoy.

C'est pour le moins, horrible comme situation, surtout lorsque je me suis jurée de ne plus l'approcher.

Je prie pour que Mme Pomfresh ait une solution..

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RAR:**

**greg83: oui, je vais vite, car cette fic en est au 23ème chapitre sur le site Twwo et j'aimerais rattraper le retard pdt les vacances. ce n'est pas grave pr la review, va , tu te rattraperas sur ce chapitre! lol! de l'action je te promets qu'il y en aura, mais faudra étre patient si tu en veux de la pure et dure et te contenter de qqs coups de baguettes et de quidditch dans les au moins 6 prochains chapitres car j'approfondis toutes les relations!**

**Luna Potter: oui pauvre Ryry! et oui, a rpopos de Msn,tu as raison d'étre méfiante, mais valounette c'est moi, je m'appelle Valèrie et je réalise que j'ai pas mis mon profit sur ce site !alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre? il y aura énormémement de Drago ds le prochain chapitre+**


	8. Une nuit contre mon ennemi

**Résumé** : Nirvelli et les Serpentards se mènent une guerre sans pitié. Harry est perplexe quant aux comportements de la jeune fille. Et celle ci veut se venger de Drago… Jusqu'à ce qu'un sort rate…du moins Nirvelli le crois. Ce qui nous amène au point de départ de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦ 

**Chapitre 8**:** une nuit contre mon ennemi**

Le seul locataire portraituré de l'infirmerie –un bel éphèbe grec au corps athlétique enduit d'huile d'olive et qui m'a raconté à demi-mots avoir observé la médicine antique d'Hippocrate – retient un éclat de rire quand mon cousin et moi passons le seuil de l'infirmerie. Vengeresse, je prie qu'il s'étrangle avec un de ses grains de raisin qu'il porte à sa bouche charnue.

Les lits, aujourd'hui, sont inoccupés, la pièce est calme. Mme Pomfresh cesse son ménage pour porter une main à sa poitrine.

Elle arbore un air désagréablement surpris à notre vue.. Mauvais signe…

.- «Par Merlin! S'écrie t'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu cela! Qu'est ce donc qui vous a mis dans un état pareil, mes enfants ?»

Alors qu'elle qualifié notre cas d'«état» , Draco Malefoy et moi même coulons vers l'autre un regard perplexe et je le devine dresser, tout comme moi, les caractéristiques de notre pathologie.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, je suis collée toute entière au torse de Malefoy. C'est une symbiose des plus étranges, une sorte de magnétisme, comme deux aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. En fait, je m'aperçois que nous pouvons, relativement parlant, glisser l'un contre l'autre. Ceci nous permet tout au moins de pouvoir choisir l'emplacement de nos mains. Mon cousin a donc choisi ma taille. Tant bien que mal mes bras se sont stabilisés le long de son corps.. Mais … Et c'est là le grand hic, nous ne pouvons nous détacher.

J'en arrive à me détester d'être si impulsive.

OO Flash back! OO

Mes doigts pianotent sur ma baguette. j'attends de dégainer et j sais que cet instant ne va pas se faire attendre.

La salle se vide peu à peu…

Il ne reste plus que les deux massifs amis de mon cousin et la bande féminine du dortoir.

C'est un peu niais de dire ça mais j'ai un agréable pincement en cœur quand Eileen Burder se place de mon coté.

Puis, sans même se courber dans la salut réglementaire qui accompagne tout duel, Malfoy pointe son arme et je fais de même.

Il sourit.

Et j e fais de même.

Il lâche un sort.

Et moi aussi. puis, un autre. Un autre encore.

Il m'agresse de sort de chatouillis, d'allégresse et autre tour minable. Moi, j'y vais franco: un petit sort d'éclatement du nez, qu'il esquive, un autre qui donne l'impression qu'un essaim de guêpes fond sur soi, et un autre encore où des chuintements de plus en plus audibles te bourrent le crâne. Il pare. Moi aussi..

Jusqu'à ce que ma langue fourche.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque son sort -que je n'ai jamais entendu- en pleine formulation, et que les deux flux jaillit de notre baguette s'amassent en une boule d'énergie d'un vert chlorophyllien. Avant que cet amalgame de magie ne fasse demi-tour vers nous à une vitesse spectaculaire.

Suit un craquement.

Suit un trou noir.

Les cris d'angoisse des témoins.

Et des mains enserrant mon dos.

Puis la lumière.. et le choc. La stupeur. L'incompréhension.

Malefoy et moi, à même le sol. Enlacés comme deux amants!

Il y a de quoi vomir!

OO FIN DU FLASH BACK OO

La médicomage nous tourne autour, essaye elle aussi de nous 'décoller', n'y parvient, malheureusement pas, pousse des petites exclamations et finit par nous lancer un regard courroucé. A croire que la plus chagrinée dans cette histoire, c'est elle!

Le Professeur Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres, lui répond complaisamment:

.- «Une inclination, sans doute.» Ironise t'il. .

Il ricane doucement puis sort. Il nous laisse, seuls, après sa petite pointe d'humour que je n'apprécie vraiment pas!

PomPom ne sourit pas…C'est mauvais signe….

Faites qu'elle puisse me décoller de cet abominable cousin.

- Bien asseyez vous…risque t'elle.

Si elle croit être drôle celle là!

Malefoy peut évidemment poser son royal postérieur pour bénéficier d'un peu plus de confort, mais moi, je ne suis pas à même de la faire ! Pourtant, il se rapproche dangereusement d'un des lits de l'infirmerie, me traînant par la même occasion car je me refuse à le suivre!

- Eh! Je ne suis pas contorsionniste. CriaIs-je, ulcérée; Arrête ça Malefoy, tu vois bien que je ne peux pas m'asseoir ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que ce soit mon cadavre qui te pende au corps!

Malefoy ronchonne.

Pomfresh trépigne, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela….

Mauvais signe.

Elle secoue la tête, se frotte le menton et roulant des yeux:

- Ou tout du moins, restez debout calmement! Par la barbe argentée de Merlin! Que vais -je bien pouvoir faire de vous deux ? Je ne peux vraiment rien tenter. Je crois que nous allons devoir attendre que le professeur Dumbledore puisse se libérer …Peut être connaît - il un contre sort… En tout cas, vous séparer n'est pas de mon ressort… Soyez patients mes enfants, il vous faut attendre…

- QUOI? je veux m'asseoir! S'alarme mon cousin.

- QUOI? Mais je refuse!

Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, nous avons tous deux mal entendus! nous ne pouvons pas attendre c'est MORALEMENT:

- IMPOSSIBLE! Rugissais-je! Non et non! Cette fois, Malefoy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de suivre mes ordres! Alors s'il te plait: écarte-moi tes sales pattes de ma taille, arrache ou tire, débrouille-toi! Moi je vais m'échiner de mon coté!

Désespérément je pose ma paume valide sur l'épaule de mon siamois et pousse de toutes mes forces. Mes jointures blanchissent mais mon buste ne se décolle pas de celui de Malefoy!

Il essaie vainement de faire de même avec ma taille…

Rien n'y fait…c'est un fiasco total…

Et c'est dans cette position grotesque qu'Harry Potter, l'éternel malade nous surprend à son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Les yeux aussi gros que des scrutoscopes, il nous dévisage, figé sur le seuil de la porte…

Malefoy pris d'une inspiration soudaine, totalement déplacée et stupide, entreprend, pour masquer notre grotesque mésaventure, de me déposer des baisers dans le cou..

Ma main droite dont il a déjà testé la force le remet à sa place.

Quel mufle! Et quel crétin !

S'il croit que cela paraît naturel qu'un couple qui se déteste, se bécote sous l'œil perplexe de l'infirmière!

Mais c'est peine perdue, une fois encore… Potter a tout compris, lorsqu'il remarque que reculant sous la gifle, Malefoy;; Malefoy m'entraîne avec lui..

Nous manquons d'ailleurs de chavirer contre un meuble.

J'observe d'un œil critique le changement de morphologie de Harry. Sa bouche s'allonge sur la coté droit, puis le gauche, une fossette apparaît dans un coin de sa joue, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et au final, il fait ça:

- Ah ah ah ah aha!

Parfaitement!

_Ça! _

Il rit!

- Très drôle Potter, grogne Malefoy

Harry s'amuse énormément. Voilà maintenant qu'il se tient les côtes..

Mme Pomfresh s'avance vers lui, un air contrit sur le visage, et lui désigne une étagère.

- Ah ! Harry, votre solution de Flanche – pensée est sur l'étagère là bas. Prenez là donc, c'est la bouteille noire.. Oui oui, celle ci! (elle acquisse quand il tend une main vers un flacon de cordial. Harry Potter est encore secoué de hoquets. ) C'est la dernière fois, que je vous en procure! Sachez qu'il n'est pas bon de s'accoutumer à ce produit Harry… (elle agite un doigt ) Evidemment puisque vous avez eu l'accord de Monsieur le Directeur, je vous en ai remis à disposition, mais je ne le ferai plus, je ne veux pas vous voir dépendant… (soupir ) c'est bien trop dangereux…(soupir à nouveau ) Si vous n'avez pas d'autre problème, mon petit, vous pouvez partir, j'ai à faire avec ces deux là..

Il fait demi-tour après nous avoir lancé un regard oblique des plus railleurs quand Madame Pomfresh change d'avis:

- Ah ! Harry, attendez, puis-je vous demander un service finalement, puisque vous êtes là? Auriez vous l'obligeance d'aller chercher M. Dumbledore, nous allons avoir besoin de lui, je le crains..

Alors que le gryffondor se livre à un combat interne, reflété comme dans un miroir sur les traits sympathiques de son visage, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer avec une potion aussi radicale que celle de flanche-pensée..

Elle vide votre esprit avec une rapidité fulgurante.. Elle est généralement administrée aux personnes ayant vécus des scènes horribles qui leur lamine l'esprit à tel point que cela risque de les rendre folles..

Mais une dépendance à la drogue peut avoir lieu…

Madame Pomfresh n'agit jamais à la légère.

Alors oui, je me demande, et je m'inquiète.. Quels souvenirs Harry Potter souhaite t'il effacer?

Je me secoue mentalement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à pensées aux douleurs morales d'un camarade qu'i n'a rien à faire de moi.

Se retournant vers nous, Pomfrech rouspète, tandis que de ma main valide, je griffe impitoyablement les doigts de Malefoy en tentant de les écarter..

- Arrêtez donc de gesticuler, vous ne voyez donc pas que cela renforce le sortilège!

Harry le sourire aux lèvres, ne nous lâche pas du regard, néanmoins, poliment, il répond distraitement à la médicomage, si mère-poule.

- Très bien,Mme Pomfesh. Merci pour le flacon; je vais chercher le professeur.

Cette dernière va à la rencontre de nouveaux blessés… Potter d'humeur joyeuse en profite pour nous faire un brin de causette:

- Quoique, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir trouver le professeur Dumbledore, vous formez un joli petit couple.. Murmure t'il.

- On se passera de ton avis Potter, siffle Malefoy .

Harry se penche vers nous, comme pour échanger un secret.

- A quand le mariage? Continue Harry sur sa lancée.

- DEGAGE Potter! On n'invitera pas un balafré à une cérémonie de Sangs Purs!

- LA FERME Malefoy…Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse! Pestais-je!

- Et puis, je te l'avais dit Black, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Alors, ça c'est bas! Moi qui ne supporte que très très difficilement ce cousin!

J'en ai marre! Marre! Je suis à bout.

Mes yeux commencent à me picoter… Oui, je le sens, je suis sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, mes nerfs vont lâcher si tous les deux, ils ne se taisent pas!

Que cet avorton, que je respecte encore – et seule Eileen s'en doute - se moque ouvertement de moi et de ma malchance!

Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à le détester lui aussi?

Pourquoi chacune de ses paroles reste gravées en mon esprit pour venir me torturer?

Seigneur, et pourquoi, ne suis - je pas collée à Parkinson?

Non, il faut que ce soit à Malefoy, lui qui me joue tout ces sales tours depuis plusieurs semaines!

Refoulant difficilement mes larmes, je baisse la tête, mais trop tard…

Harry a vu…

Son sourire s'efface.

C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé que son hilarité augmenterait…

Mais non…

Il me scrute…

Il comprend quelque chose apparemment…

Il se rapproche de moi, et me glisse à l'oreille:

- Je suis désolé.

Moi je ne trouve rien à dire quand il quitte l'infirmerie.

Il est désolé.

Mais de quoi?

Est il désolé de me savoir scotché à celui que je ne supporte plus?

Est il désolé de ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là dans la forêt?

Est il désolé parce que je me contiens pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant celui qui prendrait ma crise de nerf pour une victoire personnelle?

Ou encore est il désolé, car il vient à l'instant de comprendre que je suis humaine moi aussi, et que j'ai des sentiments?

Je ne sais pas…. Et lui il était désolé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que t'a chuchoté Potter?

- Rien rien….

Premier mensonge…

Je ravale mes larmes. Ne pas montrer ma faiblesse à Malefoy…

Nous attendons.

Les minutes s'égrènent… le soleil rougeoie et s'affaisse tout doucement derrière la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite quand le professeur Dumbledore arrive.

Il n'est pas surpris de notre cas. Harry a du résumer la situation.

Ses yeux brillent d'intelligence, et …de plaisir derrière le verre de ses lunettes en demi-lune..

Nous attendons le verdict, cette fois.

- Je crois bien que vous ne soyez obligés de passer la nuit ici, mes chers enfants… Il n'existe aucun contre sort à votre situation fâcheuse…

- Oh non…Bredouillais-je

- Mais ne vous en voulez pas Miss Black

Le directeur a beau avoir une voix conciliante, il n'en reste pas moins, que je me suis mise dans ce pétrin, seule!

- Ce n'est pas votre sort qui est à la cause de ce rapprochement…. C'est une autre magie.

Ben voyons! La magie par la haine! Je n'ai jamais vu ça!

- Il vous faut être en parfait accord pour vous séparer!

Ah! Mais ça; c'est la solution!

- Mais nous sommes d'accord pour nous séparer! Pas vrai, Malefoy?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

Il ne dit rien. Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire!

- Malefoy!

- Vous voyez, Miss Black. Monsieur Malefoy, semble s'être attachée à vous…

Je tique! Je me passerais bien de ces petites pointes d'humour! Et puis qu'est que c'est que ces sous-entendus!

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Malefoy qui se vexe de cette familiarité et renfile avec hauteur, comme un parfait caniche de concours.

Moi je soupire

- Oh noooooooon…

Et…Resoupire. Et encore et encore. Je ne me sens pas la force de faire autre chose.

Le Directeur pointe sa baguette sur nous et exécute gentiment un cercle irréprochable.

- Mobilicorpi

Un halo rouge nous entoure et Malefoy et moi-même nous retrouvons allongé dans un lit..

Pitié, tout sauf ça!

Dumbledore chuchote avec Pomfresh, à voix basse. Il lui demande de le tenir au courant d' hypothétiques améliorations puis tous deux se souhaitent une bonne nuit avec force de politesse et d'amabilité.

Madame Pomfresh l'escorte jusqu'à la porte, puis s'enferme dans ses propres quartiers après avoir éteint les lustres.

L'infirmerie est plongée dans le plus profond silence. Malefoy ne bronche pas non plus. J'évite de le regarder. Cela vaut mieux pour notre santé mentale à tout deux.

Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de cette situation…Quoique Parkinson, s'en serait délectée!

J'ai vue sur la fenêtre. Je constate qu'au dehors, la lune est pleine.

Malefoy s'agite sous moi, à la recherche d'une place plus agréable.

Mortifiée, je me retrouve la tête sur son cœur. Il bat régulièrement, son bruit m'apaise… moi qui pensais qu'un être aussi vil que lui, ne possédait pas de cœur…

- Arrête de gigoter Malefoy; j'essaie de dormir, puisqu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire.

- Tu es lourde et mal placée! Ronchonne t'il.

Goujat en plus de ça!

Vexée de cette ô combien appréciable affabilité permanente qui le caractérise, je me décide à l'attaquer de front, partant au quart de tour, ayant bien en tête les derniers potins le concernant – ceux qui rabâchent sans cesse qu'il est un séducteur hors pair et que ses victimes féminines consentantes n'ont j'amais rien à lui reprocher tant il est parfait, autant dans sa phase d'approche que celle du flirt (qui ne dure jamais longtemps puisque les midinettes, ici, tombent comme des mouches) puis enfin les phases d'action… olala.. les phases d'actions.. les filles à chaque bout de couloir, ne cancanent que de ça. Toutes se vantent d'avoir eu affaire à lui et je suis intiment persuadée que pour les trois quart, c'est de l'épate!

- Bah voyons! J'ai entendu dire que tu ne rechignais pas à en soulever des plus potelées que moi… Crissais-je.

Je me souviens encore de cette poufsoufle qui papillonnant des yeux en le suivant du regard, ce matin même. Dans un soupir de mourante, elle a lâché un pitoyable 'oh..ciel..il était divin cette nuit.» évidemment, ses amies l'ont aussitôt encerclés et moi je me suis contenté de rire de sa charmante rêverie.

Ce genre de scène se réitère fréquemment, mais parfois, il s'avère que c'est vrai.. parfois, dis-je.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si chaud lapin que ça… Il n'y a que guère que quelques pimbêches qui veulent à tout pris lui conférer cette aura de magnificence sensuelle . Et lui s'en satisfait. C'est un crâneur. Que voulez-vous?

- Peut être mais, je ne me plains pas de la situation. Répond-il.

Un sourire sarcastique s'étale sur son visage. Ah, s'est comme ça!

Je le foudroie du regard.

- Moi si,Malefoy

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Répond t'il

- Quoi? Sans ta déclaration de guerre, on en serait pas là! tiquais, cherchant, en vain, à me relever.

- Et ton caractère de chieuse alors?

- Et le tien si macho!

- Furie!

- Sale fouine!

- Vermine!

- Faux blond!

Il rejette sa tête en arrière et ferme résolument les yeux.

«lâcheur!» Pensais-je, «juste au moment où ça devenait drôle!»

- Arhh! Tais-toi.. J'essaye de dormir. Bougonne t'il.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi. Mais tu n'es pas un oreiller confortable.

Deuxième mensonge… je suis plutôt à l'aise contre lui, il ne doit pas être en reste lui non plus.

Il doit avoir confirmation que ma silhouette au toucher est aussi plaisante qu'à la vue…J'espère seulement qu'il ne tirera pas profit de ces découvertes pour émettre des détails scabreux sur mon compte avec sa bande d'amis pervers et stupides.

- Chuttt

Le silence s'établit et Malefoy ne tarde pas à s'endormir..

Mais, je n'y arrive pas; je repense aux trois mots d'Harry.. J'aimerais comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ça me tracasse, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le chasser de mes pensées.

Décidant que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil en me posant des questions aussi démoralisantes, je me mets à observer mon cousin.

Il est beau.

Oui, dans le sens le plus strict du terme.

Endormi, il n'a pas ces traits si froids qui le caractérisent. La lune éclaire son visage, et il paraît presque…angélique.

J'ai bien dit presque. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vu d'ange, pas même de petits cupidons enchantés… Mais je suppose qu'un séraphin pourrait assez lui ressembler… ça tient autant à la teinte si particulière de ses cheveux qu'à sa forme de visage, masculine mais délicate.

Il ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Je réalise seulement qu'il est réveillé et qu'il m'observe à son tour, lorsqu'il me demande d'un ton doux, étonnement doux:

- Quoi, Nirvelli?

Je détourne les yeux. J'ai senti que je m'empourprai.

- Rien, pourquoi crois tu qu'il y ait quelque chose?

- Tu me regardais étrangement. Remarque t'il, clairvoyant.

- Oh non pas du tout.

Je réponds bien trop précipitamment pour qu'il ne remarque pas ce nouveau mensonge.

Un sourire bancal étire ses lèvres.

- Comme si tu me trouvais à ton goût?

J'avance le cou et le brave d'un froncement de sourcil farouche.

- Tu aimerais bien que je te complimente, pas vrai?

- Y a pas de honte à ça…moi je te trouve belle.

Il murmure.

- Humpf. Marmonnais-je. Ça me fait une belle jambe!

Si seulement je pouvais me détourner de lui mais la seule façon pour qu'il ne remarque pas les rougeurs subites qui envahissent mes joues, c'est de poser ma tête sur son torse…

Bon sang, pourquoi je rougis?

D'accord, il est extrêmement plaisant de se faire complimenter!

Toute fille normalement constituée (qu'elle ai ou pas une capacité neuronale conséquente) aime se faire complimenter! les louanges et flatteries ont l'étrange capacité n'importe laquelle d 'entre nous, même la plus revêche.

Mais là il s'agit quand même d'un ennemi! Un ennemi qui est de ma famille…Un cousin, à qui je voulais plaire lors de mon arrivée.

Paradoxal, tout ça! Je suis dans un bourbier monstre!

Je cligne des yeux et fais la moue: finalement, il m'apprécie au moins pour mon physique.. Je n'ai déjà pas tout perdu.

Le corps de Malefoy est soudainement agité de soubresauts.

Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce sa tête parte vers l'arrière et ne pouvant se contenir: il éclate de rire.

Un ange passe. Il a des ailes enflammées. Couleur de ma colère.

Il se moque de moi, lui aussi! J'en ai assez!

Assez de passer pour une crétine hilarante!

Je le frappe méchamment, piquée au vif.. Je n'ai même plus le courage de lui dire en face ce que je pense de ses manières!

Puis, voyant qu'il y prend encore plus de plaisir, je serre les dents avec implacabilité et laisse pendre mes bras.

Lui, parvient au terme de longues minutes (ma mâchoire est douloureuse..) trouve la force de me regarder. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues…

- Quand tu auras fini de te payer ma tête, préviens-moi que je puisse dormir! fais-je, mordante.

- C'est que …Je repense… à tout…ce qui s'est passé.. depuis ton arrivée…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôles à se rappeler.

- C'est que… Tu es trop adorable quand tu t'énerves… Je crois que….

Il reprend son souffle entre deux hoquets de joie.

- C'est pour ça que je te provoquais toujours…. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment fait la guerre… Juste quelques blagues…. Et tu veux que je te dise? tout ces conflits…ça nous a rapproché… J'ai demandé à Rogue de nous concocter un petit truc pour qu'on puisse parler tout les deux, en terrain d'égalité…. Et voilà l'apothéose! C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas?

J'en reste bouche bée:

_Rogue? Parler? Pas de guerre? Juste une petite blague? _

Tout s'entremêle dans mon esprit…Je cille. Une fois. deux fois… jusqu'à ce que je comprenne les faits et rugisse:

- C'ETAIT UN COUP MONTE !

Draco Malefoy opine avec vigueur.

- Mouais, mais je ne savais pas qu'on se retrouverait dans les bras l'un de l'autre…j'adore ce prof! Il est original, pas vrai?

Alors c'était ça!

Le petit entretien avec Rogue? Ses «conseils»!

Malefoy avait en fait une longueur d'avance sur moi!

Je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante!

Je les déteste! Je les déteste!

J'hésite à aller me planter devant ce professeur pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser sur l'intimité à préserver de ses élèves qu'il a tant à cœur de porter à l'excellence scolaire, puis me rappelle que je suis dans l'incapacité technique de remuer.

Malefoy rit toujours, et moi non! J'ai bien trop mal aux côtes pour ça! Souvenir de sa dernière «petite blague»

- Tu exagères Malefoy! Je ne considère pas que me casser les côtes, et me bastonner jusqu'à l'inconscience soit juste une blague! Et tu as bien du t'en rendre compte quand je suis rentrée un matin dans la grande salle, des ecchymoses plein le visage.

Là, il s'arête de rire, net.

Il relève le menton, et se dresse tant bien que mal sur ses coudes. Je suis le mouvement involontairement. Ses yeux se posent en une interrogation muette avant qu'il ne la formule:

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu dis?

Je m'oblige à répéter, mais il reste ébahi.

Je me souviens… Ce jour là, Malefoy avait gardé le lit, suite a un très mauvais refroidissement. Il n'avait pas pu constater mon état. Moi, j'avais simplement pensé qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver sur mon chemin de peur d'avoir à subir mes représailles.

- Bennet et Zargue. 7ème année. Ils ne m'ont pas raté. Soupirai-je. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour leur plaisir qu'ils ont «blagués» eux!

- Quoi? JAMAIS! Je ne leur parle jamais à ces deux morveux… Ils sont immatures.. malhonnêtes.. des vrais commères, qui plus est.Ce doit être de famille, Pansy a le même naturel..

Il se tait et se mord la lèvre. Je crois bien que nos idées se rejoignent:

- Pansy, murmure t'il, pensif.

Et il se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre avec fureur.

Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas que l'on me touche sans son consentement.

Me voilà devenue sa propriété exclusive!

Il m'observe, cherchant sans doute des traces de bleus ou des enflures. Il se tourne et se repositionne sur son coude.

Ses yeux ne sont plus froids, il me regarde.… Amicalement.

Je réalise que ce n'est pas sur lui que je devais passer ma colère! Il ne m'a rien fait… Je repasse en détail chacun des sorts qu'il m'a destiné. Et il ne m'a pas menti, tous, sans exception étaient des sorts inoffensifs, et il n'a jamais réussi à m'humilier..

Mais moi par contre….

Je m'en veux.

Je sens fondre ma colère contre lui.

Et puis, il paraît si aimable et réceptif maintenant….

Je lui demande pourquoi. Il me répond, les sourcils froncés, que Pansy ne me supporte pas. Que je suis un obstacle pour elle. Rien qu'en fait, je ne savais déjà.

- Non, pas ça! Pourquoi, est ce que tu voulais me parler? Je ne comprends, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ridicule alors qu'il aurait suffi de me le demander.

Il essaie de se passer la main sur le front, mais ne parvient pas à la décoller de ma taille. Il claque sa langue sur son palais, comme agacé de cette position, maintenant.

Maintenant que nous nous parlons avec une sérénité .. agréable. Oui, c'est ça. C'est agréable de discuter ainsi avec lui!

- Et bien, au début, tu étais agaçante, à toujours avoir le dernier mot, alors je ne plaisantais pas, j'étais sérieux à chacune de mes vacheries. Dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être rejeté. Puis je me suis dis, que puisque nous avons le même sang, nous avons du avoir une éducation plutôt semblable. Et donc que c'étaitt normal que tu ne te laisses pas marcher dessus! Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que Potter avait essayé de te parler et que tu l'avais envoyé promener, avec ton caractère bien trempé.. Je n'ai pas osé subir la même chose. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu me déballais tes 4 vérités! J'étais plutôt furieux, je n'ai jamais eu droit à une situation de ce genre…

- C'est à dire? dis-je, secouant la tête sans comprendre grand chose.

- Et bien, me faire ridiculiser par quelqu'un.. que je…que je

- Que tu?

- Que j'estime. Souffle t'il.

Il m'estime!

IL M'ESTIME!

Je suis plutôt surprise. Que dis-je! Non! stupéfaite! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Je suis plutôt fière de moi de lui avoir extorqué cet aveu, et aussi … Je suis… Flattée.

Oui c'est ça …. Flattée …

- Et mon caractère? M'étonnais - je.

- C'est ce qui m'a attiré vers toi! Tu me ressembles… Bah, tu peux froncer du nez, tu le sais, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Et je crois que toi, tu es en mesure de me comprendre.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que tu fais à longueur de temps avec Crabbe et Goyle!

Malefoy de nouveau se met à rire. Ca me plait de le voir au naturel. Mais c'est pas sympa pour ses deux gorilles!

- C'est ça le pire… on fait rien. Je leur parle, et ils font semblant d'écouter… Je pourrais les traiter de gros cons, qu'ils ne réagiraient même pas!

Je vais de surprise en surprise! Il en cache des choses, sous ses airs glaciaux mon petit cousin!

- Pourquoi tu restes avec eux alors?

- Surveillance paternelle oblige.

- Ah! Je vois! Comme quoi, ça a parfois du bon d'être orpheline.

- Nirvelli?

- Mmm

Je le repousse sur le dos, et reprend ma place initiale, c'est bien plus agréable.

Je suis prête à lui pardonner.

Et puis, il a raison, je le comprends.

Quand on a du sang Black dans les veines, les apparences comptent beaucoup plus que ce qu'on cache au plus profond de soi…

- Il faudra que je te présente à ma mère, tu veux? C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler…

Ma famille? Il veut me faire rencontrer ma tante! Il me demande mon avis! Mais bien sur que je veux!

- Oui! Avec plaisir!

- Elle te plaira, et tu lui plairas, j'en suis sur!

Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Cette fois c'est moi qui ris. Il se froisse.

- Eh! J'espère que tu ne ris pas de ma mère!

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Drago! Je ris car je pense que ce matin encore, je voulais te fracasser le crâne, et là tu m'invites à prendre le thé chez toi!

Il sourit. Cela lui va bien.

- C'est bien. Dit il

- Quoi donc?

- Qu'on s'entende!

Ses mains exercent une légère pression sur ma taille. Il veut m'entendre confirmer.

- Oui, c'est bien.

Les mots sont sortis seuls, c'est lorsque que je les entends à haute voix que je constate que je ne mens pas.

- Bonne nuit, Nirv!

- Bonne nuit ….Malef -Euh ….Drago. Moui

Nous nous endormons, tous deux sous la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'apprendrai à connaître un membre de ma famille, sur un lit d'infirmerie, sous l'œil bienveillant de l'astre lunaire…

Et Drago, il me plait.

Incontestablement.

_A suivre…. _

* * *

bien , comme vous voyez un retournement de situation. malgré cela, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, je me rend compte avec un peu de honte que les dix premier chapitres de cette histoire ne mène vraiment pas à grand chose quand on découvre les péripéties qui survienennt dés Halloween, ce que vous découvrirez ds quelques chapitres... Dsl de vous faire attendre pr l'action et le style de l'histoire n'est vraiment pas fameux pour le moment, le tout s'intensifie ds qqs chapitres, là où j'ai trouvé mon rythme de "croisière " comme on dit. 

luna potter! Merci d'être fidéle au poste!et non, je ne vais pas trop sur msn, je prèpare un concours et donc me plonge ds mes revisons... Je te promets qu'on pourra papoter d'ici 4 à 5 semaines, ok?


	9. la météo en DCFM

**Résumé **: drago et Nirvelli se découvrent des affinités à l'infirmerie, où ils s'étaient fâcheusement retrouvés …Harry les y trouve et s'excuse –on ne sait pas trop de quoi au juste- auprès de Nirvelli. … Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 :** **la météo en DCFM**

Eileen claque son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

.- Je le savais ! S'exclame t'elle, un air victorieux sur le visage.

Je hausse un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

.- Quoi ?

.- Je le savais que tu finirais par t'entendre avec Drago ! S'écrie Eileen en complément d'information.

Ses yeux brillent d'exaltation, et elle s'assied vivement sur mon lit, dans l'attente que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie. Encore !

Elle attire à elle un gros oreiller, le pose sur ses genoux et l'enserre. Cette posture est l'une des plus propices aux longues discussions entre filles.. Surtout quand il s'agit de parler de garçons.. et Eileen est assez friande de potins croustillants..

.- Allez raconte. Votre réveil et le sort comment ont t'il était ôté ?

Je soupire et glisse mes jambes dans la position ô combien confortable du lotus. Si elle veut parler, Eileen n'en démordra pas… Une fois qu'elle n'a plus envie d'articuler des 'hum hum' monocordes, cette fille est incroyablement prolixe !

.- Ok, quand je me suis réveillée, le bras de Drago était posés sur mes épaules.

.- Et ?

Mon amie se penche en avant, impatiente d'être mise au parfum.

.- Et avec le sort, il n'arrivait pas à me les détacher de la taille. Et en fait, il me semble que le sort s'est annulé de lui-même, car Drago et moi étions en accord, pas pour nous séparer, mais….euh…comment dire, en accord sur nos sentiments réciproques…

Un sourire en coin se profile sur ses lèvres fines.

.- Qui sont ?

.- Pourquoi te les dire ? je fais, la bravant. Tu peux le lire directement en moi..

Elle a un don Eileen, elle perçoit tous les sentiments, les humeurs de ceux qu'elle côtoie. Aucune frustration, aucun désir ou aucune exultation ne lui échappe.

Elle a le pouvoir d'empathie. Depuis sa naissance, elle le tient de sa mère.

Je ne donnerais rien pour avoir son don. Il m'effraie.

Elle reçoit toutes ces ondes à chaque seconde, et doit se contrôler pour que cela n'interfère pas sur sa propre humeur. Elle aussi sa propre vie à vivre sans avoir à subir et à analyser tout les malheurs de ce monde….

Cependant, cela peut être pratique pour tester la sincérité de certaines gens. C'est comme ça, m'a t'elle expliquée, qu'elle a été intriguée par moi. Je ne reflétai aucun sentiment, seules mes pensées lui étaient révélées. Elle ne comprenait pas ce phénomène.

Moi non plus, j'avoue, j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai aucune idée ce cet espèce de philtre qui l'empêche de me sonder en profondeur… Mais je m'en moque.

Et puis, mes pensées lui plaisaient, elles étaient contradictoires, une fois, je voulais qu'Harry soit mon ami, puis je lui en voulais, d'autres fois, Drago m'agaçait et l'instant d'après j'admirais son style.

Elle a voulu devenir mon amie.

Elle est devenue plus que ça. Désormais c'est ma confidente.

Eilleen est télépathe également. Si elle le désire, et avec un peu de concentration, elle peut communiquer ses pensées à une autre personne ; C'est ce qu'elle avait fait, ce soir là dans le couloir alors que je broyais du noir. Elle m'apprend à canaliser mon esprit, chaque soir, pour me l'enseigner. Au terme de deux semaines, j'ai fait des progrès. Minimes, il est vrai, mais c'est un premier pas.

.- Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta propre bouche ! Rit-elle. Allez ! Qu'est ce que tu penses de lui au final ?

Je roule des yeux.

.- Il est gentil. Lâchais-je, concise.

.- Pff . C'est une insulte pour les Malefoy de s'entendre dire qu'on est gentil .. Grimace Eileen Burder, à demi affalée sur l'oreiller moelleux. Et c'est tout ?

Je hausse les épaules.

.- Bah oui, quoi, il est gentil. Quand il le veut. Que ce soit une insulte ou non !Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

.- En gros, tu te contentes de son amitié !

.- Ouais, déclarais-je .

.- C'est dommage….Je pense qu'il t'offrirait plus, s'il s'en rendait compte lui-même..

Elle soupire et regarde d'un air vide son oreiller. Je profite de cet interlude pour sauter au bas de mon lit et enfiler mes bottines.

.- Eileen ! Rouspétai-je gentiment, assez amusée, au final, de me voir mêlée à ce genre de pacotilles guimauves pour célibataires. Arrête d'inventer des histoires d'amour là où il n'y a rien d'autre à voir qu'une amitié.. J'apprends seulement à le connaître, et je ne le vois pas autrement qu'en ami. Et puis tu oublies que nous sommes parents.

Eileen relève la tête avec un air de défi.

.-Hum hum.. bien tu sais, ma sœur est fiancée à notre cousin Alastor, ainsi le veulent les traditions de Sorcier Sang pur, il n'y a rien de choquant à cela. Et puis, tu es une petite cousine pas une cousine.

.- Bon, allez, tu as réponse à tout…Eludai-je. . Viens…je meure de faim.

L'attrapant par le poignet, je la tire dans la salle commune.

Au passage, je vois Drago qui essaie de se débarrasser de Pansy. Sous mon ordre, il a défense de lui parler de ces deux cousins qui m'ont tabassés. Nous lui concocterons une petite surprise le moment venu.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Très froid, j'ajouterais.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil. Nous n'ébruitons pas l'affaire de notre réconciliation. Drago a juste accepté qu'Eileen soit au courant quand je l'ai assuré de ma sympathie et de ma confiance en elle.

C'est aussi bien comme ça.

**oo00oo**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous sommes le 06 octobre et le professeur de DCFM est réapparu subitement ce matin au petit déjeuner.

Et nous voilà, Gryffondors et Serpentards, les yeux ronds devant lui. Nous retenant à grand peine de lui rire au visage alors qu'il nous raconte sa grotesque aventure. Car grotesque elle l'est ! ciel, oui !

Le pauvre homme était parti voilà plus de deux semaines à la recherche d'un épouventard hargneux dont Rusard l'avait chargé de s'occuper. Prenant à cœur sa mission ( « ô combien gratifiante » dixit cette chère victime), le professeur s'est méfié de l'épouventard, s'est préparé à affronté sa plus grande peur et s'en est sorti honorablement enfin presque...

Car voilà, il ne s'est pas méfié d'une chose.!

Et oui ! Le placard dans lequel se trouvait l'épouventard !

Un placard c'est méchant, ça vous attrape par le nombril comme un portoloin et on se retrouve enfermé pour une durée indéterminée dans un lieu irréel. Et là rien d'autre à y faire que paniquer et attendre. On ne sait trop quoi au juste…

Et puis un beau matin, on ressort tout aussi vite de cette penderie pour le moins étrange qu'on y était entré, et on apprend que les cours n'on pas été assuré pendant une éternité.

Je ris discrètement.

Seigneur, l'année promet d'être riche en rebondissements ! La première leçon étant de se méfier des placards de ce cher vieux Poudlard.

Le professeur a la quarantaine bien sonnée, les cheveux fins châtains, les tempes grisonnantes, un début de calvitie et des yeux marrons, je crois…

Bref, pas véritablement beau, pas laid non plus… Habillé très simplement d'un ensemble marron –cannelle plutôt démodé qui ne l'avantage pas vraiment.

Son visage lunaire semble exprimer le plus profond contentement de soi…Il doit sans doute s'extasier d'avoir pu sortir de ce réduit à balai pour occuper sa place d'enseignant dans le prestigieux collège de Poudlard.

Il sent la politesse et l'amabilité à plein nez… Du moins, c'est que mon odorat félin découvre… Vous savez, la gentillesse à l'état pur d'un homme qui capturerait une grosse araignée velue pour la remettre à Mère Nature, dans un monde meilleur pour elle…

Mon esprit vagabonde, alors qu'un air fat et naïf s'affiche sur son visage, le monde semble t'il lui paraît tout beau, tout rose.. C'est plutôt surprenant de découvrir de telles expressions émaner d'un homme qui a du combattre des bestioles sanguinaires ou au mieux effrayantes et teigneuses..

La cruauté de ce monde ne semble pas le choquer, je m'imagine presque qu'il nous fasse cours en nous distribuant des belles images et des sucettes pour chaque nouveau sortilège de défense maîtrisé…

Une moquerie d'Eileen m'arrache à mes rêveries..

M. Auroux continue son discours d'une voix très fluette, son état de santé, dit il, est suffisant pour qu'il rattrape le temps perdu sur l'étude du programme.

Pour ce qui concerne la théorie, nous étudierons les Harpies, les poissons diables et les Vampires, et pour la pratique, il avisera selon notre niveau.

.- Hum hum, chers élèves, un peu de silence, s'époumone t'il.

Evidemment, avec une voix telle que la sienne, il a peu d'autorité, et le brouhaha s'intensifie. Nous contestons tous l'étude des vampires, tout le monde sait comment se défendre d'eux.

.- Pour ce premier contact, crie t'il, je vais faire un tour d'horizon de vos capacités à vous défendre. J'ai donc constitué des binômes mixtes… et mélangé les deux maisons.

Les regards de mépris serpentardesques répondent à ceux dégoûtés des Gryffondors.

Moi, ça m'est égal, du moment que je puisse me défouler sur mon partenaire…

.- Bien écoutez le nom de votre coéquipier et dispersez-vous dans la salle. Ces dames, dans un premier temps joueront le rôle d'attaquante, puis à mon coup de sifflet, passeront à la défense. Allons –y (il extrait un papier plié de sa poche) Granger et Malefoy.

Granger blanchit. Sa main se crispe sur sa baguette. Weasley lui tapote l'épaule et marmonne un « mets lui la pâtée du siècle, Mione » tandis qu'Harry opine de la tête.

Elle avance d'un pas décidé vers Drago qui lui n'a rien entendu et exulte.

J'ai envie de lui dire de se méfier, mais je n'ai pas envie de le freiner dans son élan, il semble plutôt en forme.

.- Alors prête à se ridiculiser Sang de Bourbe ! Raille t'il dans un sourire arrogant.

Finalement, je regrette ma décision. J'aurais pu lui éviter d'être grossier, ça ne lui sied pas.

.- Certainement moins que toi, réplique Granger, féroce.

Plutôt intéressée par cette joute verbale, je n'entends pas le professeur m'appeler, ni mon partenaire. On me tape sur l'épaule.

Deux émeraudes me font face.

.- Tu es avec moi, déclare Harry.

.- Ah ! très bien. Dis-je, absente.

Je me secoue mentalement d'une bonne gifle et me traite de crétine ! Oui, parfaitement! Je me trouve ridicule à lui répondre comme ça. Pour ne rien dire. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence d'une discussion entre connaissances ou entre amis. Avec un ami, je saurais quoi dire après le « ah ! très bien. ». Et là, j'aimerai justement. Seulement, on n'est pas ami, n'est ce pas ?

Et puis je suis perturbée. Enfin, perturbée est un grand mot.. on va juste dire « un rien chamboulée ».

Pourquoi ? Ces trois mots…

Les trois mots prononcés à l'infirmerie.

« _Je suis désolé_. »

Ils me trottent dans la tête…

Harry agite une main devant mes yeux et je papillonne des cils.. Il attend pour ce duel… Et moi, je rêvasse…

Laissant de coté les questions qui m'assaillent à nouveau, je l'imite en le saluant comme la politesse l'exige. Il sourit. Un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il est particulièrement doué en DCFM m'a t'on dit. J'attends de voir ça..

Moi aussi, je m'y débrouille. J'avais un excellente professeur. Investi et toujours d'humeur à nous pousser au delà de nos capacités.

Souriant à mon tour, je me décide à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et me mets en position de combat, baguette levée au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis prête. J'ai envie de m'amuser. J'ai envie de le braver. Je veux faire voir que je ne suis pas une gamine ignare, que je sais me battre, que j'ai des atouts…

Très rapidement, je lui lance un premier sort.

.- EXPELLIARMUS !

Aussitôt, il pare :

.- PROTEGO, crie t'il

Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et tient toujours sa baguette bien en main.

Je fais une moue qui pourrait passer pour admirative. « Pas mal. »

Le professeur n'a parlé d'aucune restriction. J'ai comme l'idée de changer les conditions climatiques pour masquer la visibilité d'Harry. Les lunettes, ce sont un point faible.

D'un mouvement décidé, je pointe ma baguette au-dessus de moi et baragouine la formule. En russe. Je ne suis pas encore familiarisée à la correspondance linguistique entre tous les sorts.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure de contentement quand le plafond s'obscurcit et qu'une aura magique nous entoure, comme un cocon de malveillance…

Harry, médusé, voit apparaître au-dessus de lui, un nuage imposant, et se retrouve trempé dés que l'eau s'en échappe, déversée en des trombes cataclysmiques.

.- « bordel. » jure t'il à mi-voix.

Mais il s'en remet vite et lance un sort « impervius » sur ses lunettes.

Je ne le connaissais pas ce sort là. Mais tant pis. Ce n'est que partie remise. J'ai tenté ma chance, sans succès, mais le duel n'est pas fini, loin de là.

Avec une grande vitesse – c'est mon point fort- je lui lance un maléfice d'entrave suivi d'un « tarentallegra » puis d'un « locomotor mortis ». Harry pare avec beaucoup d'agilité, il est rapide, il a d'excellents réflexes.

Et puis, me rappelais-je, dans un sourire triste, il n'a pas échappé au Lord des Ténèbres sans avoir acquis quelques petites techniques de combat. Même si cette raison est des plus déplaisantes à formuler, elle est vraie..

La pluie continue à tomber. A torrents. Mais plus uniquement sur Harry… Le nuage s'est épaissi, dissimulant tout à fait le plafond de nos yeux. Oui, nos. Je ne suis plus épargnée…

Des flaques se forment sous nos pieds. Nous y pataugeons. Mes chaussettes sont noyées, et le caoutchouc de mes semelles couinent désagréablement à chacun de mes pas.

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de gommer d'un moulinet de baguette cette météo houleuse. Elle corse l'affaire. Et j'aime relever des défis.

**o0o**

Harry me fait face, il attend, confiant. Il ne pense pas un instant que je pourrais le battre… Selon lui, je cherche une technique d'attaque et des sorts compliqués. Alors qu'en fait,.. je pense à tout autre chose.. je vais créer un élément de surprise.

Je lui souris, puis lui adresse un clin d'œil. Il cille, déstabilisé. Aussitôt j'en profite :

.- Expel…Commençai-je.

Aussitôt, il tend le bras droit :

.- PROTEGO..

.- FURRIACHHHHAAAAA ! Hurlai-je, déchaînée.

Voilà, Il n'a pas formulé le bon contre sort…

Voilà, c'est trop tard.

Voilà, il est pris dans mon piège : une nuée de chauves furies, d'un noir opium, aux ergots crochus et à la bouche piaillante l'entoure, le griffant de leurs ailes filandreuses, le mordant de leurs dents pointues et lui tirant les cheveux, impitoyablement.

Tentant de s'en dépêtrer, Harry se contorsionne, bat des bras, brasse le vide, se prend les pieds dans sa robe et échoue dans une flaque.

.- EXPELLIARMUS

Sa baguette m'arrive dans les mains et rapidement je stoppe le sort de chauves furies ; Il est loin d'être agréable, et, si Harry est désolé, j'aimerais qu'il reste en vie pour m'en dire les raisons.

Je sais oui…j'ai feinté, ce n'est pas très fair-play de ma part. Mais, en fait, ça m'est égal. A l'extérieur de Poudlard personne ne suit les règles établies. Seule la loi du plus fort ou du plus rusé, prime. C'est dommage, mais c'est ainsi. C'est la nature qui veut ça. Quand l'homme établit l'ordre, c'est pour mieux en faire une pagaille, un désordre monstre, un chaos. C'est la mécanique de la vie.

Je dégage une mèche de cheveux qui me barre l'œil puis je tends une main à Harry. Sonné, perplexe et dépité, il la regarde. Me regarde, puis finalement l'accepte.

.- Tiens, ta baguette. Criais-je, pliée vers lui, pour me faire entendre dans cette averse diluvienne.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je la lui rends aimablement.

.- Nirvelli ? Se met il à brailler.

.- Oui ?

.- J'aimerais te parler ce soir. Murmure t'il.

Il murmure. Parfaitement. mais j'ai bien compris…Il est des paroles qu'on lit sur les bouches, qu'on devine. Celle ci en est une..

Je le fixe incrédule. Je lui en veux. Lui aussi ruse. Il me veut quoi ? Et cet air avenant sur son visage et ses yeux brillants d'espoirs ? il cherche à m'avoir par les sentiment ? C'est ça.

Je panique. Pour une imbécillité pareille. Je panique. J'éclaterai bien de rire, tiens. Harry Potter me déstabilise..

.- je.. je ne sais pas trop.. soufflais-je.

.- s'il te plait ? Ajoute t'il.

Je m'essuie les mains trempées sur mon uniforme tout aussi noyé d'eau.

C'est d'accord. Je suis d'accord. Mais.. Mais ce soir, c'est impossible, Rogue nous a concocté un discours sur la coupe des 4 maisons. Encore…

.- Je suis désolée, ce soir, c'est impossible. Dis-je.

Il hausse les épaules.

.- Samedi ou dimanche alors ? suggère le gryffondor.

Je baisse les yeux au sol.

.- Sélection de quidditch et devoirs en retard…

Il serre les dents.

.- Je vois… OK … tu ne veux pas qu'on parle. Pourquoi ne pas dire non, simplement, ça me paraît plus simple. Tu préfères sûrement que je mendie ? s'emporte Harry.

Je grimace et me tourne vers lui. J'ai beau essayé de rester calme, la moutarde me monte vite au nez quand il s'agit de lui. Une réplique désobligeante s'apprête à franchir mes lèvres mais je la retiens en découvrant son allure.

Ses cheveux, sont collés à son front, dégoulinant de partout, et il patauge dans sa robe, un peu trop prés du corps au niveau des épaules... Je réalise avec horreur que ma tenue doit être en tout point similaire…

Et lui.. lui.. Les yeux fous, débordants de fureur et de déception.. Vulnérable à trop laisser voir son humeur.

.- Non, tu as tout faux ! J'aimerai beaucoup parler ! Ripostais-je.

Il soupire. Il a l'air de me croire.

.- Très bien. Alors quand ?

.- Je ne peux pas avant mardi prochain.

Il a l'air déçu. Je regarde le cheminement d'une goutte d'eau sur son visage. Elle roule sur son front, glisse entre ses yeux, hésite entre le vide et le bout du nez puis finalement opte pour le grand saut. Elle vient échouer à mes pieds.

Elle a tenté le tout pour le tout…

.- A moins que…

Il relève les yeux.

Une idée biscornue germe dans mon esprit.. Et prend de l'ampleur. J'aurai aimé ne pas en arriver à cette fâcheuse extrémité mais organiser une rencontre entre deux personnes qui sont sensées se vouer un mépris colossal, et ce dans le plus grand secret malgré leurs plages horaires sont surchargées, dans un lieu où tout, fatalement, finit par se savoir. ce n'est pas chose aisée..

Et l'idée est réalisable…. Mais j'ai besoin de son aide.

.- J'ai une idée. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, n'ébruite pas l'affaire, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je te parle ? C'est clair ?

.- Ouais, ça m'arrange aussi.

Je lui souris.

.- Ok ; à mon clin d'œil, tu rentres dans mon jeu, sinon on n'arrivera à rien.

Il opine, un peu perplexe mais consentant.

.- D'accord.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Le nuage a encore gonflé, un périmètre de trois mètres autour d'Harry et moi, subit un violent orage.

.- Bon ! Quand est ce qu'il arrête de déverser des litres d'eau glacée ce nuage, fis-je agacée.

.- Peut être attend - il votre contre sort, miss Black, me répond le professeur amusé qui se risque à l'instant à braver la tempête.

J'écarquille les yeux, me fustigeant intérieurement. Harry réprime un rire.

.- Bon ça va ! Pas de quoi en faire une pensine ! Marmonnais-je. « finite incantatem ».

C'est avec soulagement que les masses bruineuses surchargées d'eau froide se résorbent dans l'air humide.

TSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT .

Le sifflet de M. Auroux retentit dans la salle.

.- Très bien…. Arrêt de l'entraînement. Je vous prie. (il lève une main pour demander le silence) Vous avez effectué du bon travail… Cependant certains vont devoir recentrer leurs efforts sur leur défense….

Sous cet horrible nuage, je n'avais pas prêté garde aux autres binômes. Et je suis sidérée du spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux.

Drago est anéanti sur son tapis d'entraînement, bloqué par un maléfice de saucissonnage. Crabbe subit un sort de chatouillis plutôt intense, tandis que Théodore Nott en est déjà aux mains contre Weasley qui semble venir au secours de Lavande Brown. … Milicent Bulstrode et Leonora O'conelly l'acclament bruyamment. Parkinson, tellement gourde, s'est blessée en recevant les contre-sorts de Londubat…

Je remarque que les Serpentards ont lamentablement échoué l'entraînement, à l'exception… et bien… De moi… Effectivement, je n'ais pas suivi les mêmes cours qu'eux, mais je suis tout de même surprise des performances de Finnigan et de Londubat… On ( Draco ) me les a décrit comme inoffensifs..

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à cela car le deuxième coup de sifflet se fait déjà entendre.

Harry se positionne et attaque après le salut réglementaire.

Les sorts s'enchaînent. En rythme. En cadence. C'est comme une chorégraphie bien orchestrée, majestueuse..

.- EXPELLIARMUS !

.- PROTEGO !

.- IINCENDIO, crie t'il.

Ce sort là, je l'évite de justesse, avant que la formule du sort de « gèle – flammes » ne me revienne en mémoire.

.- SILENCIO. Embraye Harry.

Je porte ma main gauche à ma gorge.. Mince ! Me voilà muette.

Harry, satisfait, semble vouloir s'amuser, il a dû mal digérer ma victoire tout à l'heure, finalement.

Plutôt que de m'achever avec un « expelliarmus », il me lance une foison de sortilèges dans les jambes… Je saute ; je roule, je plonge à terre. Et les évite.

Tous…

Il s'étonne de mon agilité. Je suis souple. Je suis rapide. Je suis agile. C'est l'afflux magique d'Aquenne en moi qui veut cela. Mais il ignore ça. Alors, il intensifie ses attaques.

Il m'assaille sous des sorts de chatouillis et autres petites merveilles inoffensives, et je commence à fatiguer de tourtes ces acrobaties et galipettes dans une robe lourde d'eau. Nous avons oublié de nous sécher avant de reprendre le combat et je ne peux pas la faire tout en esquivant ses attaques.

Harry le constate, alors que je commence à avoir une respiration saccadée. . Il décide d'en finir, je le pressens. Il a cligné des yeux.

On lit vraiment à travers lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je visualise un bouclier de protection, je n'ai peut être plus de voix mais j'ai encore mon esprit et ma baguette …. J'ai encore mes souvenirs et cet entraînement intensif de Rutsenka. Cela devrait suffire pour amortir mon vol plané à son tonitruant :

.- EXPELLARMUS !

Et de ce fait je glisse sur environ deux mètres, surprenant de nouveau Harry qui me voyait déjà m'échouer sur le mur voisin.

Magie de niveau 3, pensais –je, pas peu fière de moi.

Il s'avance vers moi. Je lui montre ma gorge, ma bouche puis lui donne le signal convenu.

Harry comprend et me rend ma voix.

Prestement, je me lève, et telle une harpie je fonce droit sur lui. … On va vite voir si mon plan fonctionne.

.- Espèce de rustre mal embouché ! Piaillais-je .

Et Vlan, Harry recule sous l'effet de ma gifle.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se portent sur nous. Harry est inerte, incrédule et moi échevelée. On doit avoir l'air beau tout les deux sous nos loques mouillées.

Clin d'œil.

Je fronce les sourcils…'Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il attend'…

« Riposte » grommelais-je tandis que je le bombarde de coups de poings dans le torse et de pieds dans les tibias. Il tressaille. Comprend et me repousse durement.

.- Serpent visqueux ! Crache t'il.

Ses yeux pétillent. On dirait qu'il aime également ce genre de reparties scabreuses.

.- Lion binoclard !

.- Sale petite vipère de l'allée des Embrumes !

C'est fou comme je m'amuse … Nous nous faisons face, lui bien sur me dépasse d'une bonne tête, mais cela donne un réalisme saisissant à notre petite mise en scène.

.- Héros complexé !

Monsieur Auroux, qui a joué des coudes pour fendre la foule des curieux, élève une main vers nous :

.- Stop stop, stop ! Assez les enfants. La violence gratuite ne mène à rien.

« Génial, nous avons hérité d'un pacifiste ! » me dis-je.

Son bras s'abaisse. Nous tournons, Harry et moi, un regard vide vers lui.

.- Vous perturbez le bon fonctionnement de ce cours, Miss Black et Monsieur Potter! Et pourquoi ? Parce que Miss Black , n'accepte pas sa défaite … allons, allons, c'est de l'enfantillage… Il faut savoir être bonne perdante.

Je désigne Potter du menton.

.- Je ne crois pas que votre conseil doive être suivi, Monsieur. Vous êtes bien là pour nous apprendre la défense ! Et bien, j'ai perdu face à la magie de ce .. De ce… cloporte.

.- Monsieur Potter, Miss. Me corrige l'enseignant.

.- Soit. Mais il me reste ma force physique et la parole, cela peut être utile pour déstabiliser un ennemi. Dis-je agitant une main nerveuse.

.-Ennemi, répète en écho Harry .

.- Oh.. euhmmm;..adversaire. Souris-je mielleusement.

Le professeur Auroux porte ses mains à son torse et se penche vers moi avec complaisance.

.- Mais voyons, Miss, nous ne sommes pas dans un cours de lutte Moldue, ici ! Argumente t'il..

Mais Harry, bien pris au jeu cette fois, a son mot à dire :

.- Elle a raison, Professeur, même si elle n'a pas à m'utiliser comme cobaye ! déclare t'il d'une voix forte.

Je le fusille du regard.

.- Je me passerai de ton aide, Potter, lâchais-je d'un ton cinglant.

Il relève le menton. Me défiant.

Des soupirs anxieux se font entendre parmi nos camarades amassés devant nous comme au cirque Russe des Choutimik Uncles, les meilleurs dresseurs de Lutins d'Hiver qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

.- Je le sais bien Black, mais tu n'arriverais à rien !Réplique t'il avec un sourire fat.

.- Et tu crois sans doute arriver à quelque chose, toi ? Ta cicatrice te rend sans doute supérieur à nous autres ?

.- ASSEZ ! S'égosille le professeur.

J'en reste bouche bée.. Mais, c'est qu'il a du coffre lorsqu'il le veut ! Il pourrait faire avoir une crise cardiaque à une mouche en plein vol. …

.- Tout les deux, je vous retire quinze points, vous nous faites perdre un temps considérable. Pantelle t'il, épuisé, avant de s'éponger le front d'un revers de manche.

.- Vous devriez plutôt retirer des points à ce placard duquel vous êtes sortis ce matin, dans ce cas ! Ne peux- je m'empêcher de dire.

Le professeur verdit. Je me mord l'intérieur de la joue et secoue la tête, jouant la fille surprise et confuse d'avoir laissé échapper un trait d'esprit douteux e malvenu dans l'oreille d'un enseignant

Harry pouffe tandis que d'autres sont mortifiés ou fiers, c'est selon, de mon audace.

.- Très bien, tout deux vous serez en retenue dans cette même salle ce soir …Vous nettoierez les dégâts qu'ont causé vos aventures météorologiques…Je ne vous tiens pas rigueur de votre insolence, puisque vous me semblez passablement énervés, et … Que je suis d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. Le cours est terminé ! Sortez !

Le professeur sort dignement de la salle après nous avoir délivré un mot pour nos directeurs de maisons.

Je jubile, c'est dans la poche !

Marmonnant en direction d'Harry, un « désolé pour les insultes, à ce soir », je pointe le nez en l'air, hautaine, et le dépasse, rejoignant Eileen qui vient aussitôt sonder mon esprit à la recherche d'indices sur ma conduite scandaleuse et ô combien divertissante.

Drago s'esclaffe discrètement et m'adresse un sourire lorsque Parkinson ne fait pas attention à lui ..

Les Gryffondors, ne rigolent plus, eux, en me voyant redevenue revêche. Ils semblent abasourdis qu'après avoir pris la défense de Londubat, je m'attaque à Harry tout en continuant de tenir tête à son ennemi, Drago… Il y a de quoi être indécis.

Pour ma part, tout s'arrange.

Je tourne discrètement le regard vers Harry. Il me dévisage ahuri, tout semblant crier en lui : « tu ne connaissais pas d'autres moyens ».

Je souris, la soirée s'annonce merveilleuse !

Ce soir, Harry et moi pourrons parler…

Ce soir, je pourrais peut être le compter au nombre de mes amis.


	10. Papillons et Etoile

voilà, un nouveau chapitre, avec bcp d'Harry et un peu de Drago et dsl pas d'action( oui... Je sais c'est très long à venir, mais je vous certifie qu'il y en aura)

BONNE LECTURE et n'hésitez pas à faire un petit clik pour me donner vos avis.

* * *

**chapitre 10 : Papillons et Etoile**

M. Auroux et Harry m'attendent dans la salle de classe .  
Je suis en retard, on m'attendait pour 20h15 et il est passé 20h30….

Je leur adresse une moue contrite sitôt que j'ai salué d'un signe de tête.

.- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, haletais-je.

J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, entre prévenir Rogue que je ne pouvais pas assister à sa réunion, ce qui ne l'a pas ravi…Aussi m'a t'il informé qu'il me faudrait assister à la prochaine sans faute, où me convoquerait ans son bureau pour que je sois tenue au courant de tout ce blabla directionnel qu'il sert présentement à mes camarades.

J'ai également du valser entre les commentaires cinglants que Drago m'a tenu pour ne pas laisser Harry me marcher sur les pieds, et sur le fait que je n'avais pas été maligne d'attraper un gros rhume en DCFM avec mon nuage…

Puis passer à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh m'administre de la pimentine, et enfin traverser tout Poudlard, dans un sprint effréné, sans me perdre, pour arriver devant la bonne salle, en sueur, sans souffle et des bouffées de vapeur sortant de mes oreilles...

M. Auroux accepte :  
- Le professeur Rogue vous a donc libéré ?demande t'il, étonné cependant.  
- Oui, grâce à votre mot, Monsieur..  
- Bien… Votre retard ne change, en tout cas, pas les donnes pour ce soir….Reprenez donc votre souffle pour nettoyer la salle … J'espère ne pas avoir à me déplacer pour vous stopper au milieu d'une de vos disputes d'une étonnante puérilité… Vous m'aviez semblé tout deux, pendant la première partie du cours, suffisamment dignes de confiance, c'est du moins ce que laissaient envisager vos techniques de combat ma foi, pas mauvaises pour ne pas dires excellentes…

Je baisse la tête puis la relève franchement...  
- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure….  
- Sous le coup de la colère, continue Harry.

Je pose une main sur son bras et il se tait immédiatement… Le professeur regarde notre petit manége avec un sourire candide.  
- Harry ! ce n'est pas toi qui as insulté le professeur…Voilà, je …  
- Ne prenez pas, cette peine Miss Black, M. Potter a raison, vous étiez tout deux énervés. Bien passons, c'est de l'histoire ancienne..  
- Merci.  
Harry me sourit, visiblement satisfait de remarquer qu'une Black peut être polie.

.- Dites, moi, jeunes gens, est ce que vous n'auriez pas simulés tout à l'heure…  
Ah !

Je tressaille alors qu'Harry laisse échappé un cri étouffé.

.- Pardon ? hoquète t'il  
- Et pourquoi pensez vous cela ? demandais je, reprenant mes airs si faussement ingénus…Professeur?  
Le professeur nous adresse un clin d'œil, nous désigne d'un doigt le matériel de nettoyage et détourne la conversation. :

.- Bien, je vous laisse à votre tâche, vous pourrez partir lorsque tout sera en ordre. Pas droit à la magie ! Et Miss Black, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez échapper à une réunion obligatoire et sans doute terriblement ennuyeuse, trouvez un autre échappatoire que le sarcasme et une fausse colère.. Quoique, le tout soit très bien mené… Bonne soirée, jeunes gens…

Il sort, me laissant en la compagnie d'Harry.

**oo§0§oo **

Nous nous dévisageons..  
Il ne regarde pas mes oreilles, l'effet le plus gênant de la pimentine est passé ! ouf !

Je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer, je pense qu'il attend des excuses mai j'ai horreur d'en faire, heureusement que le professeur m'a évité la plus grosse partie de ce dur labeur. Les discours pleins de bafouillis de minauderies ridicules me font vomir.  
Peut être car Père m'a appris à recevoir des excuses, pas à en formuler car cela reviendrait à nous abaisser !

.- Avant toute chose,commencais-je, j'aimerai mettre les choses au point sur ce qu'on s'est dit dans la forêt ….Que ce soit clair, je ne te ferai pas d'excuses, que tu le mérites ou non, je n'ai pas envie de nous entendre pleurnicher pathétiquement pour des choses aussi ridicules..

Harry n'est pas encore habitué à mes longs monologues d'introduction, écarquillant ses beaux yeux, il retient les points forts de ma diatribe.

.- Pour résumer : je mérite tes excuses ?  
- Oui, concordais -je franchement.  
- Bien, je les accepte quand même, j'espère que tu me pardonnes aussi… Je t'ai dérangé, je crois ce jour là.

Je grimace, et me passe la main dans les cheveux, d'un mouvement nerveux… Je viens de lui dire que je voulais zapper ces préliminaires et même, si je le lui accorde qu'il ne bafouille pas et s'y prend très bien, comme un hyppogriffe opiniâtre, il fonce dans le tas…

.- Ok, rit il.. J'arrête là …Sinon, je vais encore m'attirer ta colère ! Tu sais que tu es terrifiante quand tu te mets en pétard. ?  
Il me fait rire… Je sens que nous pourrons nous entendre, une fois que la tension qui persiste sera brisée.

.- Oh ! ça ce n'est rien!C'est quand je suis froide et distante qu'il ne faut pas m'approcher.. A mon ancien collège, on me surnommait la Reine des Glaces..  
- C'était comment ? Me demande t'il tout en attrapant une bassine à ménage magique et me lançant des serpillières..  
- Diffèrent, soupirais-je. Ici, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je me perde dans Poudlard…Ce soir, d'ailleurs ça a été une exception.. Et puis aussi, c'est dur de s'intégrer avec les tensions inter maisons. Là bas, tu pouvais jouer la fière, être méprisante ou au contraire toute aimable, ça ne changeait rien, il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe… Il suffisait de jouer au chat et à la souris, et tu étais acceptée, avec en prime une jolie cote de popularité.  
- Oui, tu m'avais laissé entendre, que c'était dur, ici… murmure t'il, est ce que ça c'est arrangé ?

A quatre pattes, je soulève ma serpillière trempée et l'essore dans une bassine. L'eau s'évapore sitôt tombée dans le récipient de cuivre…  
- Je me suis trouvée une très bonne amie.. Pour le reste, ça dépendra de toi, je suppose.

Harry rougit.ça lui va bien, c'est la touche de couleur qui manque à son visage très plaisant.

Il esquive le sujet dans sa réponse :  
- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas Parkinson ?

Je manque de glisser sur le sol humide à l'entente de ce nom.  
- Hein ? Non ! Tu es fou ? Tu veux ma mort ! Bougonnais-je. En fais, non, il s'agit d'Eileen. Eileen Burder, tu la connais ?  
- Je vois qui c'est. Elle ne fait pas beaucoup parler d'elle.  
- Elle est discrète mais adorable !  
- Cela doit te changer de Malefoy ! lâche Harry

Je gémis.  
Voilà qu'il met sur le tapis la relation entre sa peut être future amie et son ennemi de toujours…  
L'amitié m'a dit Eileen pas plus tard que ce matin, et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, se base sur une franchise absolue…  
Alors allons-y.

Je me racle la gorge.

.- Mmm, Harry.. Pour être sincère, avec Drago ..  
- DRAGO ! éructe t'il  
Sa wassingue vient s'échouer sur le sol, nous éclaboussant …

Pouah ! Encore une robe à mettre à laver !

.- Oui, c'est son prénom, Harry. Répondis-je d'une voix que je veux douce.  
- Je le sais ça ! Et tu l'appelle par son petit nom depuis qu'il te tabasse et cherche à t'humilier ? A moins que.. .  
J'entendrais presque le rouage qui se met en place dans son cerveau …  
- Qu'après cette nuit à l'infirmerie… Ces petits baisers dans le cou…NON ! Crie t'il en se levant.  
- Quoi ?

Je ne comprends rien, si ce n'est que s'il continue à brailler le professeur va accourir…  
- Ne me dis pas que TU SORS AVEC MALEFOY ?Beugle t'il, apparemment scandalisé..  
- Tu es drôle, Harry !  
Et j'éclate de rire, devant son air déconfit.

.- MAIS TU L'APPELLES DRAGO !  
Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux.

J'agite une main apaisante.

.- Ah ! Chut, tu vas faire rappliquer le prof ! T'énerves pas et viens m'aider à éponger ce sol ! J'y arriverais pas toute seule ! Je ne sors pas avec Drago, Harry ! On est juste devenus amis !

Il laisse échapper un soupir au début de ma phrase puis m'observe, méfiant, tout en reprenant son travail.  
- Et pourquoi, tu me dis ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être que j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir dans quel bourbier tu te fourres..  
- Pourquoi un bourbier ?

Allez je me lance :  
- J'aimerais être ton amie, Harry … Mais je ne sais pas si tu as l'habitude de faire confiance aux amis de tes ennemis.Murmurais-je.  
- Et Malefoy ?  
- Je ne lui parle pas de toi, et je ne t'empêcherais pas de l'insulter si ça te démange …Alors, tu es prêt à m'accepter comme amie ? A me faire confiance ?

Le silence s'installe. Harry fixe pensivement sa bassine de cuivre. Il se tourne vers moi au bout d'un petit moment, et le vert de nos yeux se rencontre.  
- Oui …Oui…Je crois …Je suis sur que je peux te faire confiance…quoique tu fasses…

C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! J'en suis incroyablement ravie, d'autant plus que cet aveu vient d'Harry.

.- Pourquoi ? Questionnais-je .  
- Parce que dans le Poudlard Express, je me suis senti bien…Parce que tu me voulais du bien…  
- Et pourquoi étais-tu désolé ?  
- Ah ! j'ai vu dans tes yeux, la même rage que je ressens, parfois. ..Et je sais que quand je ressens ça, je cherche m'isoler …Et toi, tu devais te contenir devant Malefoy…  
- De la rage, toi ?  
- Ouais.

- Contre qui ?  
- Tous, mes amis, Rogue, Dumbledorre…  
- Oh, qu'est ce qu'ils te font ? Demandais-je.  
- Hermione et Ron, rien…Rogue, pas besoin de voir loin, on se hait depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.  
- Et le directeur ?  
- Il m'a trompé, il m'a caché des choses …Sur moi…Sur ma famille…Mon…Oh ! C'est pas grave, laisse tomber..  
- Je crois que c'est grave… Mais, si tu veux en parler un jour, je serais là…  
- Un jour peut être oui…

Nous nous remettons à la tache, en silence, mais la tension qu'il y avait au début de la retenue a disparue... Les marres d'eau se transforment petit à petit en flaques et c'est tant mieux, devoir toujours tordre des loques commence à me fatiguer et à me lasser, et mes doigts me font mal.

Je laisse échapper un petit cri quand, en frottant le parquet, une écharde vient se planter dans ma paume.  
Il n'échappe pas à Harry…

.- Fais moi voir tes mains, ordonne t'il  
Je les lui tends, docile. Elles sont toutes rougies à l'exception des mes jointures raides et blanches.  
Il me les prend, me retire l'écharde d'un coup de sa baguette, me fait serrer les poings dans ses paumes et rit.  
J'aime son rire … Il est clair, et tellement rare…

.- Je ne pensais pas que de si petites mains pouvaient taper si fort avant le cours de cet après midi.. C'est que tu as de la force…  
- EH ! M'exclamais-je. Ca n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de te bourrer le torse de coups de poing, t'es plus costaud que je le le laisse croire ton aspect maladif !

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe… Où comment casser une bonne ambiance !  
Faire appel à Nirvelli Black, expertes en anti-compliments originaux !

.- Maladif, hein ? questionne t'il, froissé  
- Oui…Un peu…. Mais ça ne t 'empêche pas d'être très mignon !  
Il ne réagit pas…  
- Je le pense sérieusement, tu sais ! Ce soir, affronte ton regard dans la glace ! Tu sais ce que tu devrais y voir ? Un garçon très agréable, aux splendides yeux verts, un peu trop tristes… Mais très beaux quand même, et avec des cheveux indisciplinés qui lui donne un air railleur… C'est ce que je vois moi ! Il te manque juste quelques couleurs, et enlever toutes ces cernes…. Il faut que tu arrêtes de porter le deuil de Sirius Black, Harry !

.- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! S'écrie t'il.  
- Tu n'as pas à le faire ! Il faut juste arrêter de le pleurer. Il est mort.  
- Tu ne pleures pas les morts toi ? Tu te mets à rire aussitôt qu'ils sont apparus dans la rubrique nécrologique ?  
- Je pleure, et puis, je … Je … prie, pour leur repos..  
- Ah oui, et y en a combien des morts dans ta vie ? Demande t'il avec véhémence  
- Un... Une…Maman…  
Maman…

Je laisse échapper une larme, avant d'essuyer précipitamment mes yeux. Harry me regarde… Sa colère s'est effacée. Il s'assoit et m'attire à lui…

.- Je suis désolé..  
- C'est rien.. J'évite d'en parler… Et toi ?  
- Moi … Je… il n'y a que ça dans ma vie…. Soupire t'il. Des morts, partout…Et puis pour mon parrain, pour Sirius..  
- Oui ?  
- Luna Lovegood pense qu'il n'est pas réellement mort, qu'il sortira de derrière ce voile..  
- Qui ça ? Quel voile ?  
- Une amie, qui était présente ce jour là… C'était au ministère.. Bellatrix Lestrange…  
- Ma tante ? L'interrompis-je, frissonnant…

Ma famille… Une famille de meurtriers en puissance…

.- Oui … Elle, cette femme l'a fait basculer au travers d'un voile. Mais Luna et moi avions entendu des voix derrière ce voile quelques minutes avant…. Dumbledorre m'a bien dit que c'était fini.. Mais j'ai envie de croire…  
- Alors Harry ! Crois-le ! Si tu es persuadé qu'il reviendra ! Mais, il serait mieux que tu te présentes à lui sans tes airs lugubres !

Harry renifle, me regarde comme si je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais… Ce qui est un peu vrai…

.- Je ne sais pas être heureux.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, il porte de trop lourdes charges sur ses épaules, et semble toujours se fourrer dans des situations horribles d'après les informations que j'ai amassées sur lui…

.- Ça ne se sait pas le bonheur, Harry ! Ca se vit !  
- Est-ce que tu ? .. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'apprendre, Nirvelli ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- A être heureux ?

Il me demande ça, hésitant et pourtant, je lis un tel espoir en lui… Comment puis-je lui apprendre le bonheur ! Je n'y connais rien !  
Moi tout ce qu'on m'a appris tient en ces quelques mots, qui n'ont rien à voir avec le bonheur : « un Black ne se déclare jamais vaincu »…

Et pourtant, si je lui dis non, c'est ce que je ferais…  
Je ne peux lui faire partager qu'une chose, mon envie de vivre… Et ça il en a besoin…

.- C'est d'accord ! A quand la prochaine leçon ?  
- Mardi, annonce t'il. Je te dirais dans la semaine où je te retrouverais et on ira ensemble…vu comment tu as l'air de savoir te repérer dans le château…

J'ignore la moquerie .  
Je suis bien trop contente de savoir qu'il veut qu'on se revoie…

.- Pour aller où ? Il commence à faire froid dehors.  
- Pas en retenue en tout cas ! J'ai ma petite idée !

Harry se lève, me prend mon matériel des mains et le range à sa place initiale..  
Je baisse les yeux au sol…Il est sec…  
Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous avions fini de nettoyer.  
Je regarde l'heure, il est 00H30. Je réprime un bâillement, et accepte la main qu'Harry me tend pour me lever.  
Je lui souris, il me rend le sourire.

.- Et bien voilà, ma première retenue se termine.  
- Je dois avouer, dit Harry, que ça a été la moins pénible de tous.  
- Et tu en as eu beaucoup ?  
- Oh oui ! Soupire t'il.  
- Ça t'apprendra à violer les règlements de Poudlard., Mon petit père… Et à entraîner des jeunes filles innocentes à te suivre dans de folles équipées nocturnes.. Pouffais-je.  
- Innocentes, je ne sais pas, répond-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.  
Je fixe le bout de mes chaussures avec un intérêt qu'ils ne méritent sans doute pas..

.- Deux autres amis m'attendent à la tour pour commenter ma retenue avec la tyrannique Black ! Souffle t'il, ironique, au bout d'un moment.  
- Ils ne me portent pas dans leurs cœurs ces deux là…Dis leur bien que j'ai été odieuse ! Et qu'il devrait se méfier de moi, répondis-je sur le même ton railleur.  
- Ouais…  
- Vas-y, dis-je.

Je lui laisse le passage. Il me dépasse. S'arrête. Reste une seconde en suspens.  
- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose, dit-il.

Et il se retourne vers moi avec un air décidé qui me surprend.  
Il tend la main vers moi et me caresse doucement la joue. Du bout des doigts, il écarte précautionneusement, une mèche rebelle sur mon front et la ramène derrière une oreille. Puis, il penche sa tête, la baisse et pose ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes.  
J'ai l'impression d'être effleurée par des papillons multicolores.

.- Je crois que je devais faire ça, dit-il ensuite. Merci, Nirvelli.

Et il disparaît dans le couloir.

**oo00oo**

.- Radigan.  
Le passage s'ouvre et j'entre dans le cachot qui nous tient lieu de salle commune…  
Drago m'a attendu…

Sous ces airs altiers et assurés, il cache une profonde tristesse…  
Il a vraiment besoin qu'on l'écoute.. Il ne me dit pas exactement ce qui le tracasse, mais je crois comprendre que cela tourne autour de son père…  
Son Père dont il semble se méfier… Malgré la distance et les frontières surprotégés et réputées, du moins, jusqu'à l'évasion de Sirius Black, comme infranchissables, qui séparent Poudlard et Azkaban.…  
Son Père que je n'ai pas hâte de rencontrer.  
J'ai connu un Mangemort, Père, et cela m'a suffit. Amplement.

Ma famille se réduit à une poignée d'esclaves asservis à lord Voldemort. Cela m'effraie…  
Je ne me sens pas mauvaise au plus profond de moi, sinon comment pourrais-je penser à un papillon, une créature si gracieuse, lorsqu'on me fait une simple bise ?  
La vérité c'est que j'ai peur..

Peur. Que cela soit le destin qui nous attend, Drago et moi…

Lui, je suis presque sur qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper…  
Mais est ce qu'il le veut seulement...

Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne sais pas non plus s'il serait capable de s'abaisser à être le sbire d'un homme à la face de serpent albinos…  
Et puis, cela devait être la volonté de son Père avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer par les Aurors…  
Sa mère peut être s'y opposera… Si elle en a le cran..

Il parle d'elle avec une déférence qui me touche… Je crois que c'est le seul être qui ne l'ai jamais considéré uniquement comme « le fils de Lucius Malefoy » … le seul être avant moi. Je ne connais pas son père, c'est plutôt simple.

Je crois aussi, en écoutant Drago me racontant des anecdotes de son enfance, qu'elle a reporté sur lui, tout ce que son cœur de femme ne pouvait pas supporter dans sa vie d'épouse d'un être vil et méprisable…du moins j'ose espérer...

Il me dit qu'elle n'aime pas son Père. Elle le tolère, c'est tout..  
Tolérer c'est comme subir.

Je crois que ma tante aime Drago pour ce qu'il est, lui. Son fils. Le seul.

Et lui qui ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, la respecte..  
Et moi, qu'il respecte aussi, je peux vous dire, que c'est un grand honneur que d'être estimé d'un tel homme.  
Il reporte son affection si rare sur deux personnes, cela ne leur donne que plus de valeurs à ses yeux.

Je m'avance vers lui. Il s'est endormi dans son fauteuil préféré, face à l'âtre. C'est toujours dans ce sofa qu'il m'attend, chaque soir, alors que tous les autres élèves sont allés se coucher.

.- Drago, je suis rentrée.

Il se réveille doucement, et me souris. Je prends place à ses pieds, mon dos calé contre ses jambes, ma tête contre ses genoux, il passe une main douce dans mes cheveux…  
Je suis bien.

.- Demain, me dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, il y a sélection de quidditch.. Il serait temps d'intégrer une fille dans l'équipe. Tu m'as dit que tu y jouais avant…  
- Oui, c'est vrai…Je me présenterais…  
- Tu seras la seule fille à te présenter, prépare-toi à des railleries..  
- Mouais…répondis-je distraite, les yeux noyés dans les braises incandescentes de la cheminée.  
- Nirv ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Comment a été Potter ?  
- Pire que jamais.  
Je mens mais je devine le sourire de Drago.

.- Tu ne t'es pas laissée faire, hein ?  
- Non .  
- Tu sais, Nirv... Je ne l'aime pas.. Je le hais même. C'est pas ce qui me rend mauvais pour autant. Je sais que tu me mens, mais je m'en fiche. Tu me protèges en me mentant. …Tu comprends ?  
- …  
- Nirv ?  
- Oui..?  
- Je ne suis qu'humain.

En une phrase il résume tout. Tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il a été et tout ce qu'il sera.  
Il a raison.

Nous ne sommes que cela. Humains.

Simples marionnettes dans l'imposante pièce de théâtre qu'est la vie.  
Avec nos défauts et nos intentions, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises…  
Et nous gesticulons, essayant de nous libérer de tout ces fils de soie qui nous lient à la vie.  
La vie qui n'est qu'une succession de complications en elle-même, et chacun en a sa part..

J'ai parlé de choix à Harry, mais moi-même je ne contrôle rien. Comme tous ici... Comme tout les humains.  
Alors lui comment peut-il maîtriser sa vie ? Son cœur, tente de l'entraîner vers le bonheur, et ces fils, invisibles et incassables, le tire vers un gouffre sans fond qu'est son destin… Un gouffre qui l'effraie…

Et nous cherchons le bonheur, tout en se demandant si là haut, une étoile veille sur nous, et comprend nos desseins.  
Alors on prie, pour ne pas être mal compris.

Harry et moi allons partir en quête du bonheur, tout les deux, tant pis si cela ne nous mène à rien, cela sera notre chance, peut être l'unique. ….  
Drago, lui, me prend pour une étoile, son Etoile.

Je m'endors contre lui… Rêvant de papillons.

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

* * *

Vous voulez que je vous dise: je devais finir ce chapitre après le départ d'Harry dans le couloir… j'aimais bien comment leur rencontre se terminait, je trouvais ça simple et touchant…  
Et si j'avais laissé ça tel quel, je crois que ça aurait été une belle erreur, parce que –tant pis pour la modestie- mais là je suis fière de la fin de mon chapitre !  
J'ai été inspirée par une chanson magnifique que je me passe en boucle, une chanson toute démodée, de Nina Simone/ si vous ne connaissez pas c'est normal, c'est ultra vieux/…dont les paroles m'ont été utiles pour finir ce chapitre …  
Voilà tout ce que je voulais vous dire, en espérant que vous aimez la fin de ce chapitre autant que moi je l'aime !  
Et si oui, ou si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! 

Gros bisous !

greg83: mercibcp, voilà la relation harry, Nirvelli commence tout doucement à évoluer tu n'as rien contre la formation de leur couple? sinon, ds le prochain chapitre, il y aura du suspens en attendant l'action. C'est primordial pr la suite

luna potter: je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles... Snif snnif..

le prochain chapitre s'intitule Insomnie et c'est un POV Harry. voilà, à la prochaine.


	11. Insomnie

Personnage : Harry

Style : g

Genre général suspens

Chapitre très différent des précédents puisqu'il s'agit d'une focalisation interne basé sur Harry!

Voilà, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦ 

**Chapitre 11 : Insomnie**

Harry se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Ferme les yeux, Les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard… Grogne …Tapote son oreiller et recommence son manège.

Mais rien n'y fait : il n'arrive pas à dormir.

Alentour, le dortoir est silencieux si on fait abstraction des ronflements en chœur de Seamus, Dean et Neville et des cris de Ron . Apparemment, ce dernier est plongé dans un rêve sportif, qu'il entrecoupe de retentissants commentaires : « ouais ! j'ai bloqué le souafle ! »

Harry sourit, tend la main vers ses lunettes et les chausse.

.- Lumos. Chuchote t'il.

Sa baguette éclaire les lits en baldaquin mais ce qui intéresse Harry, c'est cette bouteille noire, là, rangée soigneusement au fond de sa table de nuit.

.- Faites qu'il en reste, pour une nuit, juste une nuit… gémit il.

Précautionneusement, il dévisse le bouchon doseur et incline le flacon.

Flop : une goutte.

Flop : une autre goutte parvient difficilement jusqu'au bouchon.

En tout 10 gouttes sont recueillies.

Et puis, plus rien, la bouteille de Flanche –Pensée désespérément vide, est envoyée dans la poubelle. Et aucune autre ne viendra la rejoindre, Mme Pomfresh se refuse à lui en fournir.

.- Ah ! zut ! Peste Harry.

Harry, soupirant, boit le reliquat de potion . Ca n'empêchera pas les intrusions de Voldemort, mais ça ne nuira pas à Harry non plus.

**oo0 flash-back 0oo**

.- Harry, lui explique Dumbledorre de sa voix si conciliante , je veux bien te conseiller une potion qui, dans les premiers temps, t'aidera à vider ton esprit, lorsque tu iras te coucher. Je sais, qu'il t'es difficile de le faire, tu as toujours ces questions qui te turlupinent…Mais tu as négligé l'étude de l'occlumencie l'an dernier…Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en rappeler les conséquences désastreuses.. Cette année, il faut que tu te concentres, cette solution, t'aidera, mais je ne te cacherais pas une chose, elle tient plus de la drogue que du remède miracle…Ainsi je compte sur toi, pour t'exercer volontairement à fermer ton esprit aux intrusions de Lord Voldemort.

.- Vous comptez sur moi, vous et d'autres, pour beaucoup trop de choses, répond Harry d'un ton incisif.

Le vieux sorcier soupire devant la colère encore si manifeste du jeune homme..

.- Je sais, Harry. J'aurais aimé t'éviter tout ça, mais l'on n'y peut rien changer…

Il le sait.

Mais, il a tant reculé l'échéance de ses aveux, que le tribut n'en parait que plus lourd à Harry.

Harry sort du bureau directorial circulaire, sans un mot de plus. Il n'a plus confiance en Dumbledorre. Plus vraiment .

Il entend au moment de fermer cette porte, passée tant de fois et toujours dans des circonstances dramatiques, les trémolos mélancoliques de Fumseck…

Mais si Fumseck comprend sa peine, Dumbledorre ne peut pas comprendre lui …

Et depuis, il ne confit à personne ni ses cauchemars, ni ses élancements à la cicatrice.

**oo0 fin du flash-back 0oo**

Harry, allongé sur son lit, pense à son parrain Sirius. Ce frère ou même ce père, qu'il a si peu connu mais tant aimé.

Il revoit Sirius le chien, Patmol, lui faire la fête lorsqu'ils se rencontrent à Pré au lard… Il ressent chacune des étreintes de Sirius… Il entend ses saintes colères face à Kreattur, cet elfe de maison, immonde, odieux, méprisable…

Et il revoit sa mort… Ou sa disparition… Il ne sait pas…

Harry pleure, sans un sanglot, sans un bruit .

Et puis, une phrase lui revient en mémoire.

_« si, je les pleure. Et puis …Je prie pour leur repos. »_

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvre, laissant l'air vif d'octobre pénétrer dans le dortoir. Il ne sent pas le froid…. Il s'en moque…

Ce froid, il le ressent au plus profond de lui quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il soit…

Assis sur le rebord, il regarde les étoiles, là haut la constellation du Chien brille…

Puis, il ramène son regard vers les étendus de Poudlard, tout est sombre… Les persiennes rouges de la cabane d'Hagrid sont fermées.. Il est sans doute encore en mission pour Dumbledorre, car personne ne l'a encore aperçu cette année… Et puis Wilherma Gobe-Planche assure les cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

.- Vivement que vous soyez de retour Hagrid… soupire Harry .

_« J'aimerais être ton amie, Harry…_ »

La voix suave de Nirvelli le ramène à la réalité, il ferme la fenêtre et s'y appuie pensif.

Il a longtemps hésité à faire d'elle son amie. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'est, il n' a aucun remords, aucun regret… Elle le charme.

Tant pis, si Malefoy et elle s'entendent, il s'en moque. Du moment que la sale fouine ne vienne pas perturber leur relation.

Mardi, ils ont leur premier rendez vous clandestin. Il sait déjà, où ils iront, ça ne sera peut être pas l'endroit le plus confortable mais au moins seront ils en sécurité et seuls. Il l'aurait bien emmené à la salle sur demande, mais elle n'est plus sure depuis l'an dernier…Malefoy la connaît…Seules les réunions de l'AD s'y déroulent encore, puisqu'elles sont approuvées par Dumbledorre.

Mardi, il lui parlera de Sirius, et elle l'écoutera…. C'est sûr.

Il lit une telle avidité, une telle soif de savoir, dans ses immenses yeux quand il parle de choses qui le touchent.

Et il aime ses yeux…

Il pense soudain qu'il a été bien vite à l'embrasser comme ça.. stupidement.. Bon, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, mais tout de même…

Il ne regrette pas pourtant. Il voulait le faire. Il a mis sa timidité de coté, et il l'a fait. II pense qu'il n' a plus le temps pour regretter.. Il n'a plus le temps de perdre du temps, pour quoique ce soit, et surtout pas pour l'amitié ou l'amour.

Et puis, cette retenue, ça lui a fait un bien fou !

Il s'est entendu rire ! Spontanément comme ça… Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri…

C'est si difficile, même de simuler … Même avec Ron et Hermione.

D'ailleurs, il ne leur dira rien pour Nirvelli . Tout deux se méfient d'elles.

**oo0 flash-back 0oo**

.- Alors, Harry, ta retenue avec la vipère ? questionne Ron avide de commérage.

.- Oui ! le soutient Hermione. Comment, elle va la petite Serpentard ?

.- Euh….

.- Je suppose qu'elle t'a encore piquée une crise… Elle est maboule, cette fille ! s'écrie Ron, passionné par le sujet.

.- Elle retourne sa cape de tous les cotés…. Un jour, elle baffe Malefoy …

.- Un autre elle secoure Neville…,Complète le rouquin

.- pfff ! Fait Hermione, méprisante… C'est davantage pour l'humilier qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis…On trouve pas d'âmes charitables chez les Salazar Serpentards !

.- Mais vous savez, elle…- Risque Harry

.- Tu sais, Harry, il ne faut pas que tu te laisse aveugler par sa beauté… D'accord, elle a de yeux remarquables, elle est attirante, bien faite et tout…

Hermione lui lance un regard désapprobateur.

.- Ron ! Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte.. Faut voir en dessous : elle est mauvaise de l'intérieur, cette fille ! Je l'ai vu ce jour là dans le train, de là façon dont elle a annoncé à Harry qu'elle s'appelait Black ! Comme si elle savait pas le mal qu'elle allait lui faire..

Harry grimace, là , c'est Hermione qui lui fait mal,… Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte, trouvant de quoi se disputer avec Ron…. Encore.

.- Ouais ! fait Harry… Elle est exécrable … allez Ciao, je vais coucher…

Même pas certain, que ses deux amis l'aient entendus, Harry s'enfuit dans le dortoir, elle a été tout sauf exécrable…

Elle a été là… Pour lui, c'est tout… Et ça fait du bien.

Ce que Ron et Hermione pense, il s'en moque…

Ils peuvent lui répéter que ce n'est pas normal qu'elle l'ai mis à terre en DCFM … Il peut leur répondre, encore une fois, qu'elle ne l' a pas fait aussi facilement que ça en avait l'air… Il ne le croiront pas..

Et il réalise… Qu'il s'en moque.

Alors, pour toute ses raisons, il ne leur dit pas pour la prophétie . Tous ses secrets, en lui…Ca le ronge…. Mais eux, ils ne comprendront pas..

Entre Ron qui passe encore régulièrement par des périodes de jalousie envers la célébrité de son meilleur ami…Surtout depuis qu' Harry a appris qu'il était désigné pour le poste de capitaine de Quidditch… Ron est préfet, ce n'est pas rien, quand même !

Et Hermione qui, après avoir avalé une encyclopédie, lui aurait affirmé que de toute façon, on ne peut pas échapper à son destin…

Non, décidément, ils ne le comprendraient pas… Ils ne comprendraient pas que ce qu'il veut réellement, c'est être un sorcier banal…

Juste Harry !

La notoriété, il s'en moque.

**ooo fin du flash-back 0oo**

Essuyant ses larmes, Harry se compose un brave sourire, enfile une robe de chambre, et descend à la salle commune.

Elle n'est pas vide, il y a Ginny. Elle est assise tranquillement devant le feu mourant, lisant un roman. Elle devient de plus en plus jolie.

.- Gin ? Tu ne dors pas ? demande t'il doucement.

Elle se retourne, étonnée de ne pas avoir senti sa présence. Et lui adresse son sourire si mutin.

.- Harry ! S'exclame t'elle. Viens là!

Envoyant valdinguer le livre, elle désigne la place à ses cotés. Harry vient s'installer, elle pose sa tête sur ses épaules.. Il se sent d'humeur à parler..

Ginny est de loin la plus compréhensive - et la plus têtue - des enfants Weasley. Il s'en est bien rendu compte l'an dernier.

.- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit elle. Et toi ? tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar, j'espère ?

.- Non, je pense à beaucoup de choses, et ça m'empêche de dormir.

.- …

.- …

.- J'ai remarqué quelque chose chez toi… Quelque chose de nouveau.. Risque Ginny, tournant pensivement ses yeux noisettes vers son ami.

.- Ah oui ? quoi ?

.- Et bien…Tu vas sûrement dire que ça ne me concerne pas, mais… Tant pis… tu connais ma franchise : depuis quelques jours… Ginny rit doucement. Tu sembles mieux et je me deman-

.- Mieux ? La coupe t'il , souriant .

.- Oui ! Tu vois là, tu souris… Ca faisait un bail, que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire.. Depuis la mort de Sirius.. J'ai vu ça hier.. Ron et Hermione, eux, ils ne remarquent rien, ils sont trop occuper à se bouffer le bout du nez en espérant que l'autre viendra le lui embrasser après ! Mais…Je ne suis pas aveugle … Il y a quelque chose, de nouveau, qui te fait du bien….

.- Peut être, répond Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

.- Alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Demande Gin, les joues soudainement trouées de fossettes joyeuses.

.- Eh ! se récrie Harry

Il attrape un coussin et le lui lance gentiment à la figure. Elle rit, et l'esquive.

.- Est ce que je te demande, si tu files le parfait bonheur avec Dean ?

.- Tu pourrais, Harry ! Je te le dirais ! Allez dis moi ! Au moins, si tu es amoureux… Puisque tu ne veux pas me dire qui est l'heureuse élue….

.- Non, non…. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

.- Ah ! Mon petit, mon Troisième Œil m'a informé ce matin, sous la conjoncture de Saturne, que dans les grands malheurs qui vous attendent, l'amour aura une place importante. Mime la plus jeune Weasley, se drapant dans le plaid à froufrous sur lequel elle était assise. ..Et vous savez, le troisième œil de Sibylle Trelawney ne la trompe jamais..

Harry éclate de rire… Elle est trop désopilante Gin !

Même s'il espère que le troisième Œil de Trelawney puisse se tromper, au moins sur une prophétie…

Une seule prophétie.

Juste celle qui le concerne.

Juste celle qui fait de sa vie un enfer permanent.

.- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir joyeux, Harry ! Vraiment !

.- Pour tout te dire, Gin elle n'est pas vraiment appréciée des Gryffondors..

.- Ah ? Et ça t'empêches d'y voir clair ?

.- Oui.. Ron et Hermione.. Ils la détestent..

.- Pourquoi ?

.- Quel serait ton sentiment envers la personne qui a mis Harry Potter KO avec un sort de chauve - furies ?

.- Non ? Pas croyable ?

.- Si… Sourit Harry.

Ginny , stupéfaite, se lève, fais les 100 pas devant la cheminée.. Puis brusquement, se penche vers Harry, pointe un doigt vers lui et s'écrie :

.- Sérieusement ! Je l'admire ! Il devait être particulièrement réussi son sort, même si tu avais sans doute baissé ta garde. J'aurais aimé voir ça !

.- Il était presque aussi parfait que les tiens ! Et c'est pas peu dire !

Ginny se relève, et captant son regard , reprend tout son sérieux.

.- Tu sais, Harry ! Suis ton cœur ! Ce que Ron et Hermione pense tu t'en moques ! C'est ta vie ! ok ? et pour répondre à ta question, avec Dean c'est génial. .. GENIAL !

Des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle lui colle une bise sur la joue, et s'en va sifflotant vers son dortoir.

.- D'ailleurs, je m'en vais rêver de lui… Bonne nuit, Harry !

.- Bonne nuit…

.-Suivre mon cœur ? Murmure Harry.

.-C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire, Harry ! hurle une voix…

Venant…euh.. Du sol.. De la carpette sous les pieds d'Harry plus exactement.

Harry sursaute avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de Nick- Quasi – Sans - tête.

.- Ah bonsoir Sir Nicolas, dit Harry à la tête phosphorescente qui a surgit à ses pieds .

.- Bonsoir jeune homme, répond le fantôme… Toujours d'excellent conseil, Miss Weasley.. Toujours ! Mais avant de les suivre, jeune Potter, vous devriez aller dormir.. Voyez vous, je me promenais vers les cachots pour empêcher Peeves de faire encore une désastreuse bévue, quand j'ai croisé ce cher professeur Rogue… Il prévoit une interrogation surprise pour demain..

Le fantôme lui adresse un clin d'œil malicieux..

.- Euh, merci, répond Harry en se levant, prenant soin, de ne pas passer à travers la tête toujours à ras du sol.

.- A plus tard, Harry…

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'Harry tapote son oreiller.

Sitôt installé, il s'endort comme une masse.

**oo00oo**

« **SASHA: **REVIENS! … » une voix larmoyante s'élève dans un tourbillonnement d'une blancheur immaculée..

Il neige.

Il vente.

Un homme fuit. Il est emmitouflé dans une cape de fourrure .. Il est jeune…18 ans, pas plus… Il sait qu'il n' a aucune chance… Mais il court quand même…

La neige crisse. Il a froid …Il a peur…

Il détale dans un dernier espoir…

De temps en temps il se retourne, et cherche à distinguer quelque chose. …Mais il y a ces bourrasques, il ne voit rien…

Il tremble….

La neige s'engouffre sous sa cape…

Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige….

Le vent souffle impassible, impitoyable… Le jeune homme tombe, il s'effondre…

Se relève…

Ses mains sont glacées…

Terrifié, il se retourne… Il la sent… Cette présence …

Alentour, tout est calme, même les mugissements du vent glacial ne l'atteignent plus..

Les yeux de Sasha . De beaux yeux marrons, s'écarquillent… Une ombre.. Féline..

Et puis un rugissement.

Ses yeux sont glauques maintenant, un voile blanchâtre les recouvre…La neige est son linceul.

Sasha est mort.

Et puis, il y a ce rire… Un rire profond qui s'amplifie …Encore et encore… Monstrueusement…

Soudain, tout est noir .

Puis, un sourire carnassier laisse apparaître des dents étincelantes de blancheur.

Parmi la rangée de dents saines, deux canines.. On ne voit bientôt plus qu'elles…

Elles plongent dans une chair veloutée et rosée. Sur la peau de pèche s'étalent quelques gouttes de sang.

Une langue, avide, vient les récolter, délicatement.. Sensuellement….

Le sourire féroce s'étend..

Deux yeux s'entrouvrent… Laissant dévoiler leur couleur…

Rouge sang…

Avec un gémissement de désir mal contenu, la bouche s'abat violemment sur la chair tendre où perlent encore deux minuscules gouttes de sang séché .

De nouveau tout est noir, alors que dans un bruit de succion, un cri se fait entendre …

« **_PAS DEVANT MA PETITE !_** »

Le rire résonne de nouveau… chassant les protestations muées en complainte…

C'est un rire de dément … Le rire de celui qui se complait dans l'horreur et le crime.

Il retentit fort…. Trop fort…

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'abat, les plumes pâles, tourbillonnent, sans fin, vers un gouffre insondable.

Un chat recule et crache…. Les poils hérissés … Ils montrent les crocs, et, de ses griffes, lamine un rideau avant de fuir en bondissant …

Un ombre…De nouveau…

Et l'ombre s'étale, ramenant à sa surface le rire….

Et puis, il s'agit de Sirius, lors de son dernier combat. ..Le visage blafard de Bellatrix Black… Les murmures émanant du voile…L'arcade illuminée d'une lumière crue..

La fausse prophétie qui se brise à terre…les apparitions argentées qui parlent dans le brouhaha incompréhensible de la bataille qui fait rage…

Et Sirius …

Sirius, qui , dans un mouvement d'une grâce bouleversante passe à travers le voilage sous l'arcade et disparaît à jamais…

Laissant Harry dans le néant, avec pour fond sonore, ce rire.

Des taches orangées viennent déchirer le rideau sombre. … Un feu crépite…

Un serpent, démesuré, vient s'entortiller autour d'une jambe gainée de noir… Le reptile pose sa tête triangulaire aux grands yeux luminescents sur le genoux de l'homme..

Une main gantée… De noir….Toujours… S'avance pour la caresser…

Comme on câline un chat, amoureusement .

Des rires bas, graves, aigus, tonitruants, sincères, hypocrites ou nerveux…. Tout un maelström de ricanements sortent de la bouche encapuchonnée d'un cercle de mangemorts… Eux, ils projettent leurs ombres sur le feu, seul point de couleur dans cette assemblée aux armes de la nuit.

L'homme assis, cajolant toujours le reptile, s'exclame d'une voix aiguë et sifflante :

.- Ah ! Mes fidèles ! Que de plaisir ! joins - toi donc à nous, Harry… ah ! J'oubliais, on ne rit pas quand on est en deuil… Je vais te confier mon secret, Harry : je suis plus puissant que jamais !

Les rires font écho. Plus éclatants qu' auparavant.

Et sur son trône, entouré de tous ses serviteurs le genoux à terre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit.

.- NON !

Harry se réveille, en sursaut, la main sur sa cicatrice.

Il a mal…

Il a peur.

Sirius lui manque.

Voldemort se réjouit et veut le lui faire comprendre….

Une goutte glacée de sueur tombe sur la cicatrice brûlante d'Harry.

Autour de lui, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean ronflent… Étrangers au malaise qui tourmente leur camarade….

Ils n'ont pas entendu le cri de leur ami.

Harry voudrait qu Sirius soit reconnu pour ce qu'il était : Un homme bon.

Rabattant ses couvertures sur lui, Harry ferme les yeux essayant désespérément d'oublier cette douleur lancinante à la tête et ce rire qui se répercute toujours en lui, dans le moindre recoin de son esprit..

Ce rire qui lui retourne l'estomac.

Le rire d'un Voldemort triomphant.

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

* * *

Voilà….un chapitre beaucoup plus sombre… 

Je me suis essayée à un nouveau genre : le suspense mélangé à un peu d'horreur

J'espère que ça rend quelque chose !

je m'en sors quand même beaucoup plus facilement avec des petites romances ou des histoires policières (mais tout ça c'est pour plus tard dans la fic…fic qui va s'avérer être très très longue.. alors accrochez vous.. lol)

Voilà dites moi quoi… Surtout si c'est raté et dites moi où cela ne va pas .. parce que par la suite , il y aura –c'est prévu- d'autres chapitres basés sur des flashs visuels de ce genre… merci d'avance pour vos commentaires !

Ça prend vraiment très peu de donner votre avis et pourtant ça fait énormément plaisir à lire et à répondre !

**RAR :**

**greg83:** miciii! en fait, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que j'ai vraiment adoptè le ton de la fic, tu verras la suite reste ds la même veine.. C'est pour ça que j'avais fait remarquer il y a qqs tps que ds les chapitres précédents je tournais en rond... Là ça change, il y a de nouveaux élements qui vont être les prècurseurs de chapitres qui viendront bien plus tard! le prochain chapitre il y aura du quidditch (dsl ce n'est pas encore de l'action pure et dure!).. Et oui, j'ai des gouts musicaux super variés et ne t'inquiéte pas, si ça m'inspire, je ne vais pas changer.en tout cas, un gros merci pr ton soutien et tes gentils compliments, ça me touche et puis aussi merci d'être fidéle au poste! biz

**naww!** ouaiiiissss !un(e) nouveau(elle) lecteur (trice)! () je suis bien contente que tu es cliquée pour me faire part de ton avis et poser ta question... J'éspére ne pas te décevoir en te disant que la confrontation (tu parles avec Voldemort, harry, nirv ou seulement voldy-nirv?) bref, dans tout les cas elle sera vers la fin de la fic car il y aura des minis confrontationsmais tout aussi palpitantes ds le courant de l'histoire (attaque de détraqueur, Prise d'otage.. etc...) voilà, voilà. oui, l'amitié entre Nirv et drago est touchante, hein? et je viens de réaliser que tu parlais ptétre de la confrontation Harry-Drago... mmm... C'est pour le chapitre 13 ou 14 je ne c plus trop,...Bientot en tout cas! biz , à bientot!


	12. Gloire & Fortune

retour à la normale avec un POv nirvelli.

au programme quidditch entre autres choses.. le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'emission télé réalité du même nom..

* * *

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦ 

**Chapitre 12 : Gloire & Fortune.**

Le terrain de Quidditch s'offre à mes yeux, vert et ensoleillé. Le temps est au beau fixe, et gaiement je souris. C'est le temps idéal pour jouer au Quidditch, et justement aujourd'hui c'est le jour des sélections !

Je suis arrivée avant le jury composé des membres restants de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Drago et ses deux gorilles ainsi que notre capitaine de Maison .  
Sa présence m'a étonné, mais ayant posé la question à Drago, il m'a déclaré que Rogue n'avait pas encore fait son choix quant au capitaine et souhaitait y réfléchir pendant les sélections.  
Alors soit !

Humant l'air délicieusement frais, je monte sur mon Nimbus 2001 et fait un tour de terrain. Je m'amuse entre deux pointes de vitesse à me laisser porter par le vent . L'effet est grisant et c'est les joues rosies que je me pose au sol devant les Serpentards qui viennent de se manifester .  
Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, Zabini, Nott, le professeur Rogue et deux blondinets de troisième années que je ne connais pas, me regardent atterrir délicatement, avec, pour certains une expression ahurie et d'autres méprisante, affable ou encore terrifiée.

Ce sont les petit troisième années que je dépasse d'une bonne tête qui semblent s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Pensant sans doute que je suis folle d'oser me présenter devant une équipe masculine et si fière de l'être.

Rogue m'adresse un salut courtois, il n'est pas le moins du monde surpris de me voir là. Je dirais même qu'il est en satisfait :  
- Bien le bonjour Miss Black ! Prête à postuler ?  
J'opine et offre mon plus beau sourire aux garçons qui se sont ligués face à moi.  
- Bien, déclare Rogue. Les sélections sont ouvertes. Aujourd'hui, nous recrutons trois poursuiveurs, un gardien et je désigne un capitaine -  
- DRAGOCHOUCHOU !

Grrr ! Cette voix !  
Elle me porte sur les nerfs !  
A Drago et Rogue également, je le crains.

Drago se retrouve harponné en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch à Parkinson.  
Elle lui colle un smack bruyant sur les lèvres tandis que je détourne le visage, dégouttée. Je rencontre alors le regard amusé de Rogue. Cela ne me surprend presque pas mais me plait assez. Je m'habitue à le voir afficher d'autre expression que son dédain sarcastique.  
- Tiens mon Dragochounet, c'est pour te porter chance pour le poste!  
Drago grimace, et essaie en vain de se libérer.

.- Cela n'y manquera pas, miss Parkinson, déclare Rogue ironique. Maintenant, éloignez vous, s'il vous plait, cela sera plus utile à mr Malfoy pour monter sur son balais s'il n' y a pas un poids mort…  
- Ah oui, Professeur. Répond elle, n'ayant pas saisi l'insulte du professeur.

Je ris sous cape.  
Délaissant son « Drago d'amour », Parkinson émet un reniflement méprisant dans ma direction, puis souriant coquettement à Drago, elle lui assène le coup de grâce :  
- Tu en auras, autant, voire plus, après l'entraînement mon Dragochou !  
- Ça suffit, Pansy….la réprimande Drago;

Un peu trop gentiment je trouve . Sachant par ailleurs qu'elle est toujours le sujet principal d'une vengeance …Vengeance qui se fait attendre.  
Parkinson, s'en va s'asseoir sur les gradins pour acclamer les exploits de son Dragouchinet.

Tranquillement, je m'agenouille, gratte un peu de terre et la fait rouler dans ma paume. Elle est légèrement humide, elle sent bon.  
Je suis prête .

.- Crabbe, Goyle vous lancez les cognards sur les postulants, Malfoy, vous gardez les cercles. Pas de vif d'or aujourd'hui ! Je lance le souafle, et vous cinq, Nott, Zabini, Pritchard, Baddock (les petits jeunes) et Black, vous passez individuellement, pour marquer le plus de points, compris ? On commence par Nott.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Nott s'élance dans les airs. Il vole bien, penchant tout de même un peu trop vers sa droite… Mais, autrement, il n'y a rien à dire: sur ses cinq essais il marque trois fois. Drago se débrouille pas mal en tant que Gardien et Crabbe et Goyle _comme par hasard_ n'envoient pas trop de cognards dans la direction de Nott.

Blaise lui succède, il est nettement moins bon, et ne marque que deux buts . Il a beaucoup moins d'aisance sur son balais, et n'ose pas se lancer à fond, ni profiter de la vitesse que peut lui procurer son balais de bonne qualité pourtant.

Graham Pritchard est fauché par un cognard dés qu'il prend de la hauteur. Rogue ,cependant, magnanime, lui laisse une deuxième chance . Mais je me rends vite compte qu'il ne surveille pas ses arrières et même s'il marque trois points, je pressens qu'il ne sera pas sélectionné.

Enfin, la deuxième demi-portion, Malcom Baddock s'envole… Décidément, aucun sens de la galanterie, ces Serpentards.. Enfin, ça ne changera rien à la situation.  
Il se débrouille bien, feintant, il marque trois très beaux buts, ne privilégiant aucun des cercles.

Finalement, c'est mon tour .Crabble et Goyle échangent un regard lourd de sens, et un cognard vient me poursuivre.  
D'une jolie vrille je l'évite et fonce, le souafle calé sous le bras, le plus rapidement possible vers les cercles.  
Et là je les surprend tous, je passe au travers, désarçonnant Drago qui s'est cru attaqué.. Je les entend s'esclaffer et une remarque de Nott m'arrache un sourire mauvais :  
- Eh, ma belle ! C'est le souafle qui doit passer le disque pas toi!  
Seul Drago, qui s'est reglissé sur son balais d'un geste habile du bassin, se méfie. Il n' a que trop raison.

Aucun de mes camarades de maison n'a fait attention au fait que j'aavais lâché le souaffle juste après avoir passé le cercle. Prestement, je me retourne en épingle, le bout de mon balai vient percuter le souaffle qui passe dans le disque suspendu dans un sifflement furieux.  
Le souafle récupéré, je marque mon deuxième but de façon moins spectaculaire. Je zigzague entre les cognards et lance simplement la grosse balle de cuir marron vers le cercle de droite après avoir amorcé un faux mouvement vers la gauche. Drago étant un attrapeur n'y a vu que du feu.  
Mon troisième essai aborde, je suis déviée de ma trajectoire au moment de mon tir par un cognard qui vient heurter mon balai. Décidément, Crabbe et Goyle ne me font pas de cadeaux, mais ça je l'avais prévu..  
J'arrive cependant à marquer deux autres buts par une série de loopings déstabilisants et en profitant du contre jour ….

Drago m'assure d'un signe de tête que je serais dans l'équipe.  
Pas besoin de lui pour le savoir, je sais compter, et j'ai mis plus de buts que le meilleur des quatre autres candidats.  
Je mets pied à terre, plutôt satisfaite de moi.

Rogue prend son temps pour nous dévoiler les trois sélectionnés :  
- Bien, bien … Les choix sont faits. Pritchard mon petit, je suis navré…déclare t'il, souriant, ce qui atténue quelque peu l'effet compatissant de ses paroles.  
Pritchard s'en va aussitôt la mine défaite..  
- Théodore, Malcom ! bienvenus dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

Rogue se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.. C'est étrange, je la sens moins ma nomination…  
- Nirvelli, c'est avec regret…

Je lève des yeux déconcertés vers lui en serrant la mâchroire. Mes zygomatiques me font mal.  
Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui faut de plus que ma démonstration originale et efficace !

.- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Protestais-je d'une voix forte mais néanmoins calme.  
Je saisis mon balai et m'apprête à repartir quand il reprend de sa voix basse, tout en m'attrapant par le poignet :  
- C'est avec regret, vous dissez je donc, Nirvelli - et j'apprécie lorsque l'on m'écoute, -que je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ajouter la tâche, en sus celle de nouvelle poursuiveuse, de capitaine de l'équipe.  
- Quoi ? demandais-je hébétée .

Je cligne des yeux déstablisée.Plusieurs fois. Mais, c'est bien ma petite personne que fixe Rogue.  
- Le poste de capitaine de Quidditch est à vous…Répète t'il.  
- …  
- Ma petite, ressaisissez vous, je compte sur votre attitude du « parfait Serpentard » je cite, vous reconnaîtrez l'auteur je suppose, pour nous mener à la victoire cette année. L'équipe a grand besoin de sang neuf.

Zabini lâche une grossièreté.  
Nott dévisage Rogue d'un air ahuri .  
Malefoy n' a pas eu le temps de réagir que Pansy se colle à lui et le couvre de baisers pour le soulager de « cette si amère déception, bouhhhouuu »..  
Crabbe et Goyle ressemblent à deux carpes fraîchement péchées.  
Et le petit nouveau reçoit une leçon que j'approuve grandement : laisser une place aux femmes dans la société!

Et moi, eh bien, je lance un regard interrogateur à Rogue, et reprend mes esprits, balbutiant un merci pitoyable … Ma fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

Le Maitre des Potions me considère d'un air complaisant .. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dire :  
- Ne tombez pas dans le pathétique, Miss Black, ça ne vous ressemble pas !  
Je vous l'avait dit qu'il était prévoyant avec nous. Il y met toujours une certaine réserve mais c'est un fait indéniable !

Se tournant vers Zabini qui semble particulièrement furibond, il luit dit :  
- Blaise, tentes tu ta chance en tant que gardien ?  
- Non, Monsieur. J'aime pas les places au rabais.  
Sur ces paroles, très formelles, il s'en va à grand pas vers le château…

Génial, on n'a pas de gardien !

.- Alors, Miss Black ? Puisque vous voilà investie du rôle de capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch, je suppose que vous avez votre mot à dire sur la façon dont vous allez diriger l'équipe ?  
Me connaissant, Rogue serait bien étonné que je le conteste.  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque je lui lance un regard entendu, m'offre t'il en retour, un de ses rictus désormais, si familier.

**oo0oo **

Grimpant les deux marches qui vont me permettre de surpasser physiquement –intellectuellement, il est incontestable que je les devance - ceux qui me dépassent de plus d'une tête, je toise mes « camarades ».  
La balle est dans mon camp… C'est maintenant où jamais que je peux faire preuve d'autorité.

Nott me critique ouvertement devant Malfoy qui a l'air absent et le regard vide de toute expression..  
Parkinson se lamente…  
Crabbe et Goyle ont lâchés leurs battes pour bayer aux corneilles.  
Le petit nouveau, Malcom Baddock, se demande comment je vais prendre en main la situation. Il ne va pas être déçu !

.- SILENCE! je glapis.  
- OK ! La mouche, on n'a pas l'intention de - Commence Nott, tout en montant d'une marche pour reprendre une place dominante .  
- La ferme, Nott ! Fais-je avec autant d'humeur tout en le repoussant vers un niveau plus bas.

Drago lui murmure à l'oreille trois mots qui le font ricaner, mais néanmoins le calme. J'entends quelques bribes qui ne me plaisent pas le moins du monde : « jour de gloire.. elle va pas tarder à déchanter.. ».  
Quel bel optimisme !

.- CRABBE, GOYLE ! Les cognards à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est sur l'autre équipe que vous les envoyez! Maintenant, vous suivez mes ordres pas ceux des autres demeurés de l'équipe. Est ce que c'est bien compris ?  
- moui, répondent ils d'une voix monocorde et pas enthousiaste.  
- Ne vous laisser pas entraîner dans les combines de Nott et Malefoy ! C'est clair ?  
Ils ouvrent déjà leur énorme bouche, mais les devançant je répond à ma propre question… Un peu de rhétorique de temps à autre peut être très profitable.  
- A ce que je vois, ça l'est.  
Puis je leur lance leurs battes durement à la figure pour conclure ce débat.

.- Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, de suivre mes directives ! Continuais-je d'une voix hargneuse en pointant un doigt menaçant sur l'autre recrue.  
Il aimerait visiblement bien être dix pieds sous terre… Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas . Et je ne me prive pas de le terroriser..  
Rogue ricane avant de s'éclipser, rassuré quant à ma manière franche de maîtriser la situation.

.- Autre chose et pas la moindre ! Poursuivais-je.  
De nouveau, je passe un regard vipérin sur Crabbe et Goyle qui cherchent désespérément à graver dans le pois chiche qui leur sert de cerveau mes paroles menaçantes.Ainsi que sur Nott qui affiche un rictus supérieur et sur Drago dont je ne comprends pas l'attitude distante.

Le mouflet, sous sa blondeur de chérubin, évite mon regard .  
En voilà déjà un de maîtrisé.

.- Le Quiddtitch ! C'est un sport d'équipe, Crétins ! Alors on se passe le souafle ! Que je sois une fille ou non !  
Sur ce, je saute à leur niveau, aucun n'amorce le moindre geste querelleur, et d'une voix adoucie je conclue mon discours à sens unique :  
- Sur le terrain, mercredi à 19h 30… Je ne souffrirais aucun retard. Je me charge de trouver un gardien… Bonne journée…

Les laissant mariner dans leurs pensées sombres, à savoir avoir une mégère tyrannique, lunatique et sadique comme capitaine de Quidditch, je m'éloigne les nerfs, calmée et ravie de mon numéro.

**oo0oo **

Une poigne de fer s'abat pourtant sur mon bras quelques secondes plus tard. C'est Drago qui m' a rejoint. Je sens les regards insistants du restant de l'équipe sur nous deux.  
- Aïe, Drago !Bougonnais-je.  
- Tu as été ignoble !Siffle t'il, blême.  
- Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, en grommelant des insanités sur mon compte à ton _cher_ Nott.  
- J'aurais presque cru croire que tu m'incluais dans le groupe des « crétins » ou « demeurés » de l'équipe !

Ce disant, il insiste sur les mots crétin et demeuré… Un peu trop, à mon goût.  
Sa main se resserre sur mon bras, m'arrachant de nouveau un cri de douleur. Essayant de le calmer, je badine :  
- Bah ! c'est tant mieux . Les autres ne peuvent pas se douter que tout est au beau fixe entre nous, pas vrai ?  
J'en suis moins sure quand croisant son regard je n'y remarque aucune lueur amicale…

.- Qu'est ce que t'as, Dray ?  
est ce normal que son regard m'effraie !  
Autant , le Malefoy–ennemi qu'il était , ne m'intimidait pas le moins du monde , autant le Dray-ami que j'apprends à apprécier, me fait peur lorsqu'il se barricade derrière son masque insultant.  
- Mais rien. Répond il d'une voix glaciale et sucrée.

Ah, ça suffit !  
Je n'apprécie vraiment pas qu'il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur moi !  
Tranquillement, je me dégage, mais, n'ayant pas l'envie de ficher notre amitié en l'air, je modère ma colère.  
- Je sais ce que tu as, moi ! Et je n'y suis pour rien. Ce qui te dérange, c'est que je sois nommée capitaine et pas toi. A la limite, d'être sous mes ordres tu t'en tapes, le hic, c'est que tu croyais que cette place te revenait de droit… Quand tu auras fait un retour sur toi même, tu pourras venir m'insulter, pas avant ! Salut Drago !  
Le laissant méditer, je pivote des talons et rentre prendre une douche bien froide .

Ni ce soir là, ni les jours suivants, je ne retrouve Drago plongé dans la ronde captivante des flammes à m'attendre…

Il m'évite . Obstinément.

**000000000000000000000**

Je prends place à la grande table et me sers en thé quand les chouettes apportent le courrier de ce dimanche matin…  
Le hibou grand duc noir d' Eileen, Mephistopheles de son nom satanique, lui apporte _le sorcier du dimanche_, après -bien sur - m'avoir évité avec le plus grand soin..  
Eileen ne s'inquiète plus de l'étrangeté de mes relations avec les volatiles…  
Peut être lui expliquerais-je un jour… Quand Rogue, toujours très intéressé par ce phénomène, m'en demandera les raisons…Histoire de faire un tir-groupé.

Pour l'heure, je déjeune tranquillement, observant du coin de l'œil Drago qui ne m'a toujours pas parlé depuis samedi…  
Il me parait plus blême encore que d'ordinaire, et fuit mon regard…C'est tout juste s'il ne me tourne pas le dos .

A ma droite, se trouve le nouveau gardien de l'équipe, ou plutôt LA nouvelle recrue de l'équipe.  
J'ai trouvé la perle rare.. C'est une deuxième année toute timide qui n'avait pas osée se présenter aux sélections…Evidemment…  
Non seulement c'est une fille, mais en plus c'est une sang mêlée m'a t'elle expliquée, en larmes, hier midi, lorsque je motivais les Serpentards à rentrer dans mon équipe sous les sarcasmes des élèves de mon année et de l'année supérieure.  
Je lui ai répondu sèchement que je n'en avais rien à faire, qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la seule Sang-mêlée des Serpentards et que j'étais moi aussi, une fille! Cette dernière parole a arraché un commentaire grivois de Zargue : « et drôlement bien roulée en plus »…Je l'ai ignorée superbement et ai repris ma discussion avec la petite.  
Il était grand temps de se rendre compte qu'elle ne devait pas restée soumise, mais qu'elle devait aller de l'avant. Mon petit discours lui a fait de l'effet et j'ai réussi à la traîner jusqu'au terrain ainsi que deux autres jeunes qui n'étaient pas bons à grand chose...  
Après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, je l'ai donc enrôlée et dans un sourire mouillé et plein de reconnaissance, elle m'a dévoilé quelques petites choses : Elle s'appelle Marieka Parans et me voue une « admiration éperdue et éternelle ».

Bientôt je suis l'une ses seules personnes de la grande salle à ne pas être plongée dans la lecture de_ la Gazette du Sorcier_, ….  
Perturbé par mes petits problèmes familiaux entre autres choses, j'ai quelque peu mis de coté, toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard, comme celle des attaques de plus en plus fréquentes de mangemorts, les recrudescences de morsures de loups garous dans certaines régions d'Angleterre et la publicité ministérielle pour entreprendre une formation d'Auror bénévole ou encore des stages de secourisme..

Ce sont des plaintes, des murmures étouffés, des chuchotements intempestifs qui m'apprennent que, ce matin, la gazette contient un gros lot d'informations..  
Passionnantes à en croire l'exclamation d'Eileen :  
- Pas croyable !

Elle en lâche son croissant . Il tombe fâcheusement dans son bol de café l'arrosant par la même occasion, ainsi que la nappe.  
Léonora, Milicent et Pansy jasent à qui mieux mieux quelques places plus loin, alors que Drago maîtrise à grand peine le tremblement qui agite ses mains. Croisant mon regard interrogateur, il se hâte de les cacher sous la table.

.- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandais-je à Eileen.  
- Fudge a enfin consacré un interview pour confirmer les paroles de Potter l'an dernier…Après toute les insinuations sur sa santé mentale, il assure le retour de-celui-dont –on –ne –doit- pas –prononcer-le –nom et appelle les sorciers à être prudent et à signaler tout fait étrange… il y a un autre article sur Potter –  
- Fais voir.  
Je lui arrache le journal des mains et l'étale à même la nappe pleine de café et de miettes..

La une du journal sorcier étale deux photos, celle de Fudge, l'air harassé, tentant de sourire vaillamment, portant la légende : **_Notre cher ministre dévoile enfin la vérité que nous redoutions tous… Celui-qui-sème-la-terreur se compose une nouvelle armée ; pages f2, f3, f4. _**  
Et à ses cotés, une photo accroche aussitôt mon regard, on y voit Harry, l'air mal à l'aise devant l'objectif de la caméra, relevant des yeux francs. C'est la photo qui était parue dans le chicaneur. **_Harry Potter, le survivant ! Un des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre ! page f5 _**

Fébrilement, je tourne les pages du journal et trouve enfin ce qui m'intéresse :

**_Celui- dont- on –ne- doit- pas- prononcer –le- nom est de retour et plus dangereux que jamais !   
Notre distingué Ministre, Cornélius Oswald Fudge, a tenu hier soir une conférence dont le sujet ne concernait rien de moins que le retour de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-à-nouveau-se-protèger. Rappelez vous que l'an dernier, Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu défrayait une fois encore les chroniques en ayant fait paraître un article signé Rita Skeeter dans le Chicaneur.. Dans cet interview, que nous avons dénigré avec une vigueur grotesque, et nous nous en excusons, Harry Potter, fort de ses convictions, racontait son effrayante rencontre avec Le Mage Noir… « Nous avons nié l'authenticité de ces effroyables événements. Et nous avons eu tort » a déclaré Fudge, d'une voix contrite lors de la conférence qui s'est tenu au parlement . « Gardant l'espoir que la société était enfin délivré de cet homme du mal, nous nous sommes cachés de la peur que nous inspirait les récits de ce vaillant jeune homme, qu'est Harry Potter. Mais, il est temps aujourd'hui, de ne plus rien vous dissimuler, amis Sorciers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour . Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il y a quelques mois, au sein même de notre ministère. Oui, l'heure est grave. Oui, il est à redouter que tous les épisodes dramatiques qui vous sont révélés, depuis quelques mois déjà, dans la presse, sont liés à la montée de puissance de Celui-don-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » . L'appel est donc lancé dans toute l'Europe, il est de notre devoir de patriotes de signaler tout événement burlesque qui surviendrait, comme des attaques, des tentatives d'intimidation, la découverte de loups-garous etc…Lord Voldemort se constitue une nouvelle armée, il nous faut nous aussi entrer en guerre._**

.- Par la baguette de Dumbledorre ! m'exclamais-je.  
- Attends de lire l'article sur Potter.  
- Il s'appelle Harry, Eileen…  
- J'ai été conditionnée à l'appeler Potter… S'excuse mon amie.. oh ! Et puis, on s'en moque ! Lit plutôt ce qui le concerne.

L'agitation est à son paroxysme autour de nous.  
Je constate cependant qu'Harry n'est pas encore arrivé. Ses amis, à leur table, discutent tapageusement , ne savant apparemment pas quel conduite tenir : l'empêcher de déjeuner et se prendre des réflexions dans la journée, où lui faire avoir une crise de nerfs juste après son réveil.  
Leur comportement m'étonnent .  
Je m'empresse de lire.

**_Harry Potter, le survivant ! Un des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre !   
Parlons d'un sujet plus gai, amis et amies Sorciers, car voilà un personnage qui ne cesse de nous étonner. Harry Potter, qui ne connaît pas ce nom ? Non satisfait d'être le Survivant, un excellent élève de Poudlard, un joueur de Quidditch talentueux, mais aussi le grand vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'est déroulé voilà maintenant deux ans … Bref , un garçon promu à un avenir riant … Harry Potter, actuellement dans sa seizième année, devient la troisième plus grosse bourse d'Angleterre, après Galadrielus Tirelirécu, si connu pour son excentricité, et Bibi Cœurenpoche qui secoure si charitablement les orphelins de notre beau pays… Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Pour en revenir à Harry Potter, qui avait hérité d'une colossale fortune provenant de ses parents, le jeune homme va recevoir , mercredi en huit, l'héritage de son tuteur légal… Héritage qui s'élève à près de 16 millions de galions ! Le tuteur légal de ce jeune homme charismatique, et avouons-le tout à fait sympathique ( mais non, ne rougissez pas jeunes et jolies lectrices )…n'est autre que le dangereux criminel Sirius Black, individu à la mine patibulaire, bien connu pour son évasion spectaculaire de la Prison d'Azkaban et décédé en juin dernier dans des conditions mystérieuses …. _**.

J'en ai assez lu.  
Je me relève horrifiée, scandalisée du ton scabreux de cet article.

Et une foule de pensées me percutent l'esprit : il n'est pas au courant. !  
On insulte son Parrain !  
Il ne sait pas !  
On lui tient la dragée haute après l'avoir si abjectement injurié l'an passé.. !  
J'ai honte de ses journalistes !  
J'ai honte de ce ministre à la noix qui ne prend son travail à cœur que lorsqu'il n'a plus la possibilité de faire autrement.  
Et Harry va recevoir toute ses informations, comme ça, au petit déjeuner. Sur son assiette dorée !

En fait. Je m'en rend compte aussitôt, Il vient de les recevoir.  
Il est debout.  
Pâle comme le Baron Sanglant, et ses yeux sont vitreux.  
Hargneusement, il froisse le journal et le jette en boule vers la table des Professeurs où Dumbledorre et Mac Gonagall se sont levés.  
Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de le rejoindre .

Harry sans un regard pour quiconque sort en courant de la salle.

.- C'est clair qu'il est chou ! se pâme Leonora.  
- Tu n'as pas honte ! lui lançais-je, dégoûtée.  
- Ah, oui, tu as raison, c'est un lion balafré…s'écrie t'elle aussitôt mortifiée.  
Elle est ignoble…

IGNOBLE ! Comme tous ces Serpentards, là, qui m'entourent, gloussant sur l'article d'Harry. ABJECTS !  
Et ils ne s'en rendent pas même compte.

Quand je sors à mon tour de la salle, quelque secondes plus tard, c'est pour rendre mon déjeuner...

* * *

**rar :**

Et g hâte de voir Voldy vs Nirvelli! Et les détraqueurs, lambeaux de soie noire qui se nourissent de nos souvenirs heureux... ils ont la classe, kan m, non?

**lunapotter: slt, j'ai eu tes deux reviews le même jour, alors je fais un melting pot ds ma réponse... alors... bcp de choses à dire.. mercciii d'abord! ..mm.. ensuite... Cela change de voir Drago de ce point de vue, non? après tout c'est un enfant /ado comme un autre, il a juste un Père mangemort ... c comme ça que je le vois ds cette fic.. comment ça tu é fiancée avec Harry! ah! le cachottier , il me l'a pas dit! est ce qu'il t'as dit que j'y étais passé moi aussi? Mais je l'ai laissé tombé... Je supportais plus ses épis! lol! nan j'plaisante... a rpos du dernier chapitre reviewvé, oui tu as raison c glauque et c'était voulu.. L'éspéce de vampire en est veritablement un et il croque... mmm... Nan, je ne dis pas.. tu verras! suis sadique, je crois, mais bon c pr l'effet de surprise! oh oui, les détraqueurs ont la classe, sauf quand ils fuient! c'est pour dans .. mm... 4 chapitres.. C long dsl... mais entre il y a un Pov Drago et le peaufinement d'une relation/... Bisous! bidibou**

**ambre15: vrai? je suis contente de savoir que tu lis toujours malgré ce que j'é fais de Drago (que tu n'aimes pas trop je crois?) en tout K, je suis ravie !é é, à propos de Harry/Nirvelli je dirais que les statistiques penchent pour le oui, en grosse partie! ça te plait, et ben c ok! bizzz! voilà la suite,ça ta plu?**

**greg 83:je te remercie(je rougis sous le compliment sur ma façon d'écrire les Points de vue.. Je suis écarlate même!lol), C'est vrai que c'est rare quand il réfléchit dur le Ryry... Moui... J'avé jamais trop remarqué, mais bon on l'aime comme il est ! bisous! et merci de ta review!**

**lylygin02: mercii!oui pauvre Ryry, et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, tu verras.. Sasha... Mmm... Mystére! Tu le sauras bien plus tard dans la fic, il va se faire oublier qqs temps et puis... Il va ressurgir !bises! **


	13. En catimini

voilà la suite. Au programme, une discussion animée entre Harry, Drago et Nirvelli, plutôt beaucoup d'états d'âme et le retour d'un grand ami!

bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent ! Vous êtes adorables !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : en catimini.**

Je trace distraitement des figures géométriques dans ma mousseline brocolis-pèche avec les dents de ma fourchette. Je raccroche au passage mon blanc de poulet , déjà tout froid et qui tire une tête aussi maussade que moi.  
Je n'ai pas faim..  
Je suis exténuée, et il me reste une grosse après midi de cours Et, ce soir, Harry et moi nous nous voyons…je ne sais pas encore où…

Je soupire sinistrement…

Depuis le courrier reçu il y a deux jours, ma vie est devenu un enfer..  
Drago est exécrable… Il ne m'évite plus.. il cherche à nouveau des moyens pour nous quereller…  
Entre deux remarques sarcastiques, il m'a glissé, un matin, une information sur le fait que ma tante s'est désignée comme ma tutrice légale et m'autorise à sortir à Pré au Lard…ça lui déplaisait fortement de me parler de ça, sans doute car il n'ouvre la bouche en ma présence uniquement pour me critiquer.. comme avant…… Nous ne partageons plus rien….Nous sommes redevenus des pseudos-ennemis…  
Je pressens que les deux entraînements de Quidditch de la semaine – nous les avons fixés au mercredi et au samedi soir - promettent d'être harassant et agaçant…Je sais déjà que je parlerais à moitié dans le vent et que les garçons n'en feront qu'à leur têtes… Ça promet, mais ils ne savent pas qu'un Black ne s'avoue jamais vaincu…Et je ne compte pas me laisser mener en bateau par des crétins pareils… Rogue compte sur moi, et je sais que je peux faire faire de belles choses à notre équipe si elle y met du sien…

Pour Harry aussi la vie semble avoir empiré…Enfin je suppose qu'il y a des douzaines de garçons à Poudalrd qui se satisferaient sans trop de mal à la nouvelle situation du Survivant…  
En fait, dés qu'Harry paraît, il se retrouve entouré par des bandes de donzelles en chaleur…Harry, n'ose pas envoyer tout ce monde dans les roses, mais il suffit de l'observer quelques minutes pour voir qu'il n'est pas être particulièrement ravi d'être devenu le meilleur parti de Poudlard…  
En parlant de parti, il a reçu plus d'une quarantaines d'hiboux porteurs de demandes en mariage. J'ai bien cru, qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en ouvrant la première enveloppe rose bonbon –bien évidemment-. Il en est d'ailleurs tombé de sa chaise ce qui a ameuté toute une flopée de jeune filles qui se sont découvertes des dons d' infirmières auprès du célèbre et riche Harry Potter .  
Je tente désespérément d'avoir un tête à tête avec lui, mais il est toujours poursuivi par deux ou trois jeunes filles gloussantes…

Et puis, tout ça me tracasse, et les conséquences s'en ressentent en cours…

Allez, ma belle, pas la peine d'avoir un coup de blues pour ta mauvaise note en étude des runes …  
Je tourne mon visage vers ma droite.. Eileen me sourit complaisamment.

Cette matière est une abomination, j'y suis nulle…. Cela ne me chagrinerai pas autant de revenir avec des notes pitoyables si Granger n'y trouvait pas les occasions de me persifler en public…

Et puis, il y a ces retenues prévues pour jeudi et vendredi soirs…  
- Tu sais très bien que cette vielle Mac Gonagall est très stricte, Nirvelli …  
- J'aurais pu me retenir de gifler Nott .. Ou au moins, attendre la fin du cours pour lui dire mes pensées ! J'ai fait perdre 20 points à la maison.. Ce que Pansy n' a pas manqué de me rappeler en sortant de la classe !  
- Ecoute, c'est fait…  
- Oh et puis, tu es si intelligente que tu rattraperas vites les points …

La voix fluette de Marieka Parans, sur ma gauche, m'arrache un nouveau soupir… Seigneur, elle ne peut pas s'occuper de son poulet !  
Et bien non, constamment, elle est derrière moi, cherchant à me porter mes livres , me demandant à longueur de temps si je vais bien….

Je me retiens de lui hurler à la figure que NON je ne vais pas bien, et qu'elle n'ira pas mieux que moi non plus si elle ne me laisse pas respirer !

Je ne veux plus qu'elle m'admire !

Je ne veux plus !

Je vais commettre un meurtre !

.- Mange, toi ! répondis-je méchamment…

Alors qu'elle allait me rendre ce plaisir, la table est soudain ébranlée… Un énorme bonhomme vient d'entrer, avançant d'une démarche lourde vers la table des professeurs et faisant entrechoquer les couverts sur la table.  
Il est dépenaillé, vêtu de loques et son visage, à moitié dissimulé par une tignasse noire désordonnée, porte des traces de coups et de griffures…  
- Tiens, il n'est pas mort cet infâme hybride ? s'étonne Drago.

Ah ! Sans doute, un demi géant…

Je suis surprise lorsqu' Harry l'appelle…  
L' « hybride », se tourne vers lui, ébauche un sourire, et le serre brièvement de ses bras, manquant au passage de le désarticuler…  
Il lui dit trois mots, Harry acquiesce avec empressement puis va se rasseoir à sa table. L'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été ces deux derniers jours…

Dumbledore suit cette petite scène, l'œil brillant à sa table..

.- Qui est ce ? Demandais-je aussitôt, ma curiosité en éveil.  
- C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse, et aussi le prof de… Commence Eileen.  
- Un prof, ça ! Excuse moi, Burder, mais j'ai failli laisser ma peau dans son cours… Crache mon cousin de sa voix méprisante.  
- Oui, c'est vrai… Lui concorde elle…

Mais, je ne les écoute plus.. J'observe Hagrid adresser un salut apparemment amical à Weasley et Granger, puis se diriger vers la table des professeurs.  
Le garde-chasse murmure alors quelques mots à l'oreille du directeur. La réaction de ce –dernier me surprend, quand, lui toujours si serein, laisse filtrer dans son regard un éclat de stupeur.…Il toussote, et puis se remet vite de la nouvelle annoncée par le nouveau venu.  
Il lui lance alors un sourire entendu et lui fait signe de prendre place à ses cotés.  
Rogue de mauvais grâce se décale de deux places…

Comme toujours, Drago trouve le mot pour clore une discussion qui ne l'intéresse pas :  
- Ce serait génial s'il se faisait bouffer par le nouveau monstre qu'il a prévu de nous faire étudier cette année!  
C'est fou ce que Drago aime ce Garde Chasse !

**oo0oo **

.- Black, on a cours je te signale…. Et t'as intérêt à t'y tenir correctement ! m'avertit Drago.  
Nous sommes seul à la table, et les autres élèves s'empressent de rejoindre leurs salles.

Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me parle de cette manière après toute les belles paroles d'amitié qu'il m'a glissé à l'oreille !

Sans même s'occuper de ma réaction, il s'apprête à partir…  
Je le rattrape par le pan de sa robe…Il se retourne étonné.  
- Drago… arrête ton petit jeu, s'il te plait… Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !  
- Je ne joue pas.. Black ! me répond il  
- Arrête, ça et ne m 'appelle plus Black, ça m'agace, tu connais très bien mon prénom !  
Il esquive mon regard.  
- Dray ! Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, qu'on en finisse…  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire…Plus rien…  
Et il me plante là…Sans m'adresser un regard.

Je refoule mes larmes…  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser…  
Il me manque….

**oooooo0000ooooo**

Harry est plaqué contre un mur, incapable de se défendre contre les trois petites brunettes qui le retiennent par une pluie de questions idiotes, de gloussements et de caresses déplacées..  
Granger et Weasley trop occupés à se disputer deux mètres plus loin ne lui sont d'aucun secours..

Farouchement, j'écarte les trois filles de mon chemin et saisis Harry par sa cravate :  
- Vous permettez, je vous l'emprunte !  
- Non ! fulmine l'une d'elle.  
- C'était pas une supplique, c'était une affirmation. Poussez vous !  
Je tire Harry par le cou sous le regard mauvais de Drago et de sa clique, des trois pestes, et de la belette et Mis-je-sais-tout qui ont arrêtés leurs chamailleries… Et l'entraîne vers une salle vide.

Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, soupire Harry, sitôt que nous sommes seuls.  
Il me prend les mains gentiment, et je n'ai pas le réflexe de les lui retirer … et puis les siennes sont très douces.  
- Alors ne le fais pas !

Il me regarde, les yeux brillants … Je résiste à l'envie de lui coller une bise.. Mais, il me devance, en m'en faisant une …  
- Ça va ça, comme remerciement ? me demande t'il, ne s'écartant pas de moi..  
- Euh…oui je suppose…. Répondis je, plutôt abasourdie.  
- Sinon je peux …  
- Interdit d'entrer dans des salles vides sans autorisation !  
C'est une voix hautaine que je ne connais que trop, qui est à l'origine de ces paroles… L'auteur est appuyé au chambranle de la porte, nonchalamment. Il sourit, bien conscient de nous avoir interrompu…

.- MALEFOY ! rage Harry, les poings crispés  
- DRAGO ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici… ?  
- Mon devoir de préfet déjà. -  
- Dis moi, Malefoy, tu n'as pas peur de te promener sans tes deux gorilles, tu sais que je peux devenir très méchant quand je m'énerve.. Et là, je suis très prés de le devenir !  
- Ah oui ? répond Drago, d'une voix sucrée.  
- Oh oui, Sale fouine.. Et crois moi, je n'aurais plus aucune retenue pour te faire souffrir….  
- Oh oh oh…Qu'ais-je entendu ? Saint Potter se tourne vers une nouvelle vocation… Sais tu que Dumbeldore te retirera ton auréole … Ce serait dommage…mais je vais t'avouer une chose, le balafré, le jour où tu te décideras à te venger de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je serais prêt à te recevoir ..Tu connais peut être quelques tours de passe-passes, mais la chance tourne… Regarde ce pauvre Tonton Sirius..

Hary blanchit et sort sa baguette… Aussitôt il la pointe sur Drago celui ci affiche son petit sourire suffisant… Il connaît le point faible d'Harry…  
Et il ne bouge pas … Harry écume d'une colère sans nom.

.- JE TE DEFENDS !  
- On a perdu son petit chienchien ?  
- Dis moi, papa Lucius, t'envoie des cartes postales d'Azkaban, ou a t'il déjà été détraqué ?se remet Harry.

Cette fois, Drago perd toute sa superbe, et ses joues blanches se pigmentent de taches écarlates. Rageusement, il repousse la baguette d'Harry…  
J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne veulent ni l'un ni l'autre régler ce différend par un duel sorcier, mais plutôt comme dans une lutte moldue !

.- Au moins ais-je un père, Potter !

Ca suffit !  
Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'entretuent devant moi !

.- ARRETEZ !

Drago coule un regard étrange dans ma direction, puis menace Harry d'une voix sifflante :  
- En attendant, Potter, je t'interdit de fricoter avec Black !  
- Je fais ce qu'il me plait de faire, Malefoy ! réplique Harry en me prenant le bras, dans un geste possessif.  
- Et bien moi, je ne te laisserais pas la satisfaction de faire du mal à ma cousine ! Tous ceux qui t'approchent crèvent, Potter. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle finisse derrière un voile et moi non plus !  
Et Drago se saisit de mon autre bras…

Je sens bientôt vite sur mes poignets leur prise se resserrer.. Ils s'avadakadavrisent par le regard.

NON !  
JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON M'ECARTELE !

Je me tourne vers Drago, rageuse, et d'une voix grinçante entre dans la conversation dont je suis tout de même le sujet principal :  
- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de mon bien –être ! Tu te payes ma tête, c'est ça ? Il y a moins de cinq minutes tu me traitais comme ton elfe de maison et là tu joues les défenseurs ! Lâche moi immédiatement, Drago, je suis capable de résister à Harry seule !

Et là ce sont les deux qui me lâchent.

L'un parce qu'il comprend vite que la querelle qu'il cherche depuis trois jours, va lui tomber dessus et qu'il va en pâtir, et l'autre parce qu'il se croit repoussé et.. trahi.

.- Maintenant, retire nous des points si tu veux jouer au bon préfet, COUSIN ! Mais DECAMPE !  
- Ça fera 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter… Et si tu comptes sur ta soudaine fortune pour séduire Black sache qu'elle est aussi riche que toi… Dommage… Tu devrais plutôt faire profiter ta belette, elle aurait besoin d'habit neuf pour séduire la Sang De Bourbe..  
- RAAAH ! DECAMPE MALEFOY BORDEL !

Fermement, je le repousse dehors et claque la porte.

Je suis passablement énervée, maintenant…  
Fermant les yeux, j'expire, j'inspire, tentant de reprendre mon calme.

Quand je les r'ouvre, c'est pour découvrir qu'Harry me fixe, le visage froid…  
- Me résister ?  
- Je suis bien la seule, pas vrai ? Il y en a quelques unes qui ne demandent qu'à te séduire dehors… Mais, voilà, je ne suis pas comme ses potiches.. répondis-je d'un ton amère .  
- J'ai aucune chance de te plaire, c'est ça ?  
- Tu es nigaud ou quoi Harry, j'allais quand même pas donner à Drago un motif pour t'étriper ! Il n'attend que ça ! Même s'il va mal en ce moment, s'il ne tourne pas rond, s'il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut…Il te hait, Harry…Ne l'oublie jamais ! Et il a le droit en tant que représentant de ma famille de me soumettre à ses ordres.. C'est comme cela que ça se passe chez les Sorciers qui respectent les traditions ancestrales !  
- Ah !  
- Oui… Harry, tu ne vas pas me bouder toi non plus ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça... Déjà Dray..

Il me reprend la main droite et, l'air ailleurs, me la caresse.  
- Désolé….Je passe te chercher devant la bibliothèque à 20h00, ce soir… Sois prête !  
- Oki.. A ce soir..  
Je fais un pas vers la porte pour sortir mais m'arrête .

.- Harry ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu me rends ma main ?

Harry me regarde, l'air interdit.  
- Quoi.. Hum… Oh ! Désolé.  
Rougissant fortement, il obéit à ma demande..  
- A tout à l'heure.

Je fais perdre trente points à serpentard cet après midi là.. En botanique, pour avoir enseveli mon Chou Mordeur de Chine sous une bonne épaisseur de terre, manquant de le faire mourir, et en métamorphose, quand je produis des papillons au lieu des assiettes de cristal attendues…

Ma main droite me semble marquée au fer rouge.

**ooooo00000000ooooo**

Je sens une présence derrière moi avant qu'une main ne surgisse du vide et ne me saisisse le poignet :  
- Qu'est ce que - ?  
- Chut, c'est moi, Harry. Viens à coté de moi  
- Waou ! Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? fais-je, éblouie .  
- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme c'est pratique pour éviter Miss Teigne et Rusard, chuchote t'il.

Je me place tant bien que mal sous le tissu argenté auprès d'Harry…  
Décidément, il est moins sage qu'il n'y paraît. Je n'aurais jamais supposé qu'il ai une cape aussi utile et s'en serve à des fins si peu conformes au Règlement du collège..

Harry, tout en maintenant sa cape, jette un coup d'œil sur une carte de Poudlard puis la fait disparaître…  
- C'est bon, la voie est libre…dit il.

Bien vite, nous nous trouvons dehors et il me demande d'une voix gênée :  
- Ça te dérange si nous passons d'abord voir un ami ?  
- Euh …Non … répondis-je. Qui ?  
- Hagrid.  
- Le demi-géant !

Je ne peux étouffer cette exclamation. Harry me répond d'un ton cinglant :  
- Tu as quelque chose contre les hybrides toi aussi ?  
Oula ! je crois qu'il connaît l'opinion de Drago sur le sujet…

.- Non, rien. dis-je, faiblement. Seulement, tu préférerais peut être le voir seul ?  
- Tu ne me déranges pas, et ça ira vite. reprend il d'une voix adoucie.  
Il toque déjà à la porte d'une cabane ne bois . Des aboiements répondent ainsi q'une voix bourrue :  
- Qui c'est ?  
- C'est moi Harry.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, et je me retrouve face au large torse du garde-chasse …je dois me tordre le cou pour distinguer son visage.  
- Je t'attendais, Harry, entre et enlève ta cape. Chut, crockdur !  
Un molosse noir grogne à ses cotés alors qu'Harry ôte sa cape et me présente à son ami.  
- Euh…Bonjour. fais-je.  
Je pointe le doigt sur le chien qui me montre de longs crocs baveux. Il a du sentir l'effluve de magie Tipaah qui émane de moi.  
- Dites…il mord ? demandais-je d'une voix pas rassurée .  
Voyant que je le désigne, le chien se faufile soudain la queue entre les jambes vers son panier…  
- Non c'est un trouillard, miss, répond le géant. Pas vrai, Harry ? mais enfin, restez pas planté, entrez, entrez.  
Sa barbe noire frémit quand il parle…

Harry me pousse gentiment et je pénètre dans la cabane. Le molosse revenu de ses émotions s'approche dangereusement de moi, et je m'empresse de me fondre dans le mur…. Harry pas plus nerveux que cela, le flatte gentiment avant de me laisser à mon sort et de prendre place dans un fauteuil sous un faisan en salaison.

.- Crockdur ! ici ! oh…Oui … C'est un gentil toutou.. dit Hagrid .Bah, restez pas dans le courant d'air, miss ? Miss ?  
- Nirvelli ! c'est une amie. Répond Harry.  
- Bah, si c'est une amie, qu'elle s'assoie ! tonne le Garde-chasse.

Et sans ménagement, il m'attrape par le bras, je me retrouve les pieds dans le vide, pousse un cri de frayeur et quelques secondes plus tard je suis assise dans un profond fauteuil recouvert de peau de bêtes et le garde chasse me tend une tasse de thé et un biscuit de consistance cimentée..  
Le molosse entreprend alors de me renifler tandis qu'Harry et Hagrid se mettent à parler de choses incompréhensibles.

.- Comment va Grawp ?  
- Il va bien.. Il s'ennuie un peu d'Hermione et de toi.. Mais notre voyage lui a fait du bien.  
- Votre voyage ?

Hagrid lance un regard dans ma direction alors que j'essuie de la substance visqueuse et incolore qui coule sur ma robe… Relevant les yeux, je remarque que le chien a fini son investigation et me trouve suffisamment à son goût pour me baver dessus.

.- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, Hagrid.  
- Bah, Olympe et moi sommes retournés tu sais où.. Il y a des petits changements.. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est plutôt long… Sinon, passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ?  
- Non , pas vraiment…je suis resté deux moi chez mes moldus…

Pouah ! Crocklongs vient de poser sa grosse tête sur mes genoux et de ses narines dégouline de la morve…poisseuse à souhait…  
Par milles méduses ! A chaque fois que je vois Harry, je me retrouve aussi sale qu'un troll des montagnes !

.- Oh…oui …c'est vrai que la mort de Sirius…..c'était un si gentil gars…  
Le demi géant s'essuie les yeux avec un coin de nappe et se mouche bruyamment…  
- Oui, répond Harry d'une voix étranglée.  
- Harry, Dumbledorre m'a chargé d'effectuer les transactions de l'héritage…  
- Ah, très bien…fait Harry d'une voix morne.  
- Mmmmffff. répond le demi-géant.  
- Est ce que vous savez où est Buck ?  
- Bucky ? ..C'est Charlie qui s'en occupe…  
- Ah.. c'est bien…  
- Harry, quand tu voudras venir n'hésite pas.. Je te ferais des biscuits et on parlera…d'accord ?  
- Merci… Hagrid…Je suis content que vous soyez de retour !

Les yeux du garde-chasse se remplissent à nouveau de larmes, toussotant comme pour évacuer son émotion, il administre une « gentille » bourrade à Harry.

Je ferme les yeux, priant pour ne pas retrouver Harry broyé en six morceaux. Et quand je les r'ouvre, il se tient devant moi, me tendant la main, et souriant.

Devant la porte, Hagrid regarde Harry d'un air ému.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un homme à l'aspect si rustre puisse avoir une sensibilité pareille.

.- Bon, on se retrouve en cours, j'ai ramené une merveille… Miss Nirvelli vous avez pris option soin… ?  
Harry se tend à l'annonce de la merveille d'Hagrid..  
- Euh non…  
Je me sens légèrement embarrassée quand il fronce ses gros sourcils broussailleux et me force à m'en excuser.  
- C'est que j'aime bien les bêtes…mais, elle ne m'aiment pas…Exception faite de votre chien ..euh… crocbaveux…  
Le chien en question étant en train de me lécher consciencieusement les doigts.  
- Crockdur, ne fera pas de mal à une mouche ! au plaisir, Miss ! Harry rentre bien, ne fait pas d'entourloupes et surtout, prend soin de toi !

Harry et Hagrid échange encore des sourires avant que le géant poussant un gémissement ne l'attrape par les épaules et l'écrase contre lui… les joues ruisselantes de larmes…

Je suis presque sure que si Harry pressait l'énorme main d'Hagrid en son cœur, on entendrai le demi-gèant dire d'une voix gluante de tendresse « je t'aime, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami»..  
Vous savez comme les poupées Moldues… Maman m'en avait acheté une, pour un Noël à mes 6 ans, - bien sur Père me l'avait confisqué dés qu'il en avait eu vent, des Sorcier Sang-pur ne devrait rien avoir de commun aux Moldues- mais j'avais eu l'occasion, bien souvent –à vrai dire, après chaque confrontation avec Père-, de presser sa paume et je ne me passais jamais d'entendre ses mots si doux à l'oreille d'une gamine qui a eu un gros chagrin…

Cependant, je ne ne pense pas qu'il devrait se risquer à cette expérience… Ce serait quand même périlleux.

**oo§0§oo **

.- Il a le cœur sur la main, Hagrid. Remarquais-je alors que nous nous éloignions de sa maisonnette.  
- Oui… C'était mon premier ami, ici…

Et voilà, je l'avais dit….

Je m'attend à reprendre le chemin du château alors qu'Harry continue en direction de la forêt , puis s'arrête…  
Apparemment, nous sommes arrivés…

Les yeux écarquillés, j'observe ce qui me fait face :  
- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry, TU VEUX NOTRE MORT !

* * *

voulez vous que je mettes la suite? Je ne suis pas trop sure.. Suis un peu déçue, du peu de review, vous savez je peux très bien entendre les critiques aussi! lol

donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez !

* * *

rar :

Merci à vous deux (Greg et Naw!)et un bisou à Luna potter qui n'a pas du lire le chapitre encore, mais mes mercis te sont aussis adressés.

greg83: je ne m'inquietes pas du tout, ta reveiew est très sympa et ça me fait plaisir comme ça! lol ! tu es un des plus fidèle de cette fic, tu sais, je peux te pardonner des tas de choses même ce que tu n'as pas fait ! J'ai pourtant eu un mal de chien pr le quidditch, c drôlement dur je trouve à écrire et encore c'est pas un match là.. le Gryffis vs Serpentard n'est toujours pas écrit en fait (shame on me)je crois que tu vas devoir attendre lgtps... Masi ds qqs chapitres il y a le match face à Serdaigle.la suite t'a plu?a bientotttt !bises !

naw: hello! Nirv en capitaine te plait! chouette alors, je n'avais js eu trop de réaction sur ce chapitre!drago est perturbé oui, et tu sauras pourquoi dans deux chapitres, cesera un Pov drago et c'est un chapitre que j'aime bcp, je pense que tu l'aimeras aussi !alors a t'on avis qui a gagné le coeur dela petite Nirv,Bisousssss !


	14. être avec toi

**RAR **

Luna potter : ne t'inquiétes pas , tu n'as pas à t'excuser! lol !et si tu y tiens je te pardonne sans pbm! comme tu dis Drago a bien des malheurs, et le pire est ds le prochain chapitre (un ptit coup de pub , allez hop, pr te mettre l'eau à la bouche..) lol... bah, Harry j'essaie de le décoincer un peu comme tu l'as vu, mais bon, je peux te dire que l'assurance qu'il a ds ma fic par rapport à certaine est minime est je trouve plutôt crédible.. Et puis, faut bien qu'il murisse ! nan?Nirvy j'en suis sure est trés heureuse de ton soutien! bisous ttplein !bidibou

greg83: .j'étais sincére et le suis tjrs sur ce que je t'ai dit ! lol !tu peux continuer à te répéter, ça me fait plaisir, surtt quand tu dis que le chapitre est super ! en fait, comme je disais plus bas à Aulandra, on ne sait pas sur ce site si on a bcp des lecteurs ou non.. Sur twoo, j'ai qqs habitués comme ici (tu te sens visé? tant meiux !lol ) mais je peux savoir au nombre de lectures quels chapitres ont été zappés.. etc... D'où ce système de ff.. qui me décoit un peu mais ça personne n'y peut rien et je peux passer outre. voilà voilà.. Est ce vraiment une créature qu'Harry va lui présenter? bisous + bidibou

aulandra: .merci à toi d'avoir donné ton avis! je te remercie du fond du coeur! voilà la suite, ne t'inquiétes pas je ne lacherais pas cette fic, elle est bien trop avancée pour ça, et si j'ai insistée sur le peu de review c'est simplement que sur ce site, on ne connait pas le nombre de lecteurs, je ne rends dc pas compte si vous êtes 5 ou 50 à lire l'histoire, ça me géne un peu, pck je ne sais pas non plus si de ce fait vous avez vu les mises à jour.. voilà. en tout cas: merci!

ambre15: si si je l'avais compris! lol, alors voilà de quoi te satisfaire (GSPR ) dsce nouveau chapitre.. Pour Drago, je pense qu'il remontera ds ton estime, avec le chapitre suivant, et ne t'inquiétes pas si j'apprécie le persg de Drago je ne t'étriperais pas! je trouve très normal que son attitude soit dérangeante et après tout il fait du mal à ma tchiote Nirv, mais tu comprendras les raisons...mm très bientôt !gros poutoux! merci ! à très bientot !et le principal :bonne lecture

BONNE LECTURE !

un tit chapitre avec un peu de romantisme et une discussion intéressante et remuante.

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 14 : être avec toi. **

Les yeux écarquillés, j'observe ce qui me fait face :  
- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry, TU VEUX NOTRE MORT !  
- …  
- Bon sang ! C'est le saule cogneur !  
- Je sais, répond il pas plus dérangé que ça.

L'arbre est terrifiant, ses branches s'agitent dans tous les sens, sifflant tant, elles bougent avec une violence inouïe…

Harry attrape un long bout de branche et s'approche précautionneusement de l'arbre.  
Je pousse un cri étranglé avant de le retenir par le coude.

.- Harry.. D'ordinaire, je te fais confiance…Mais là non.. Bon sang, personne ne sait qu'on est à l'extérieur de Poudlard en dehors du couvre-feu ! Il se passe tellement de choses affreuses à l'extérieur des attaques et tout ça…On est juste à la limite de la forêt interdite, il y a des trucs dangereux qui peuvent nous attaquer.. HARRY, REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE,BON SANG, TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE CREVE DE PEUR !

Je suis toute tremblante, ça n'est pas peu dire que je crève de peur…  
La forêt est trop calme à mon goût… Et trop proche...  
Je n'aime pas ça…Je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal..  
Harry part d'un grand éclat de rire.

.- TOI ? Froussarde ? Tu veux rire… Tu l'as déjà visitée seule la forêt, tu l'aimais bien à ce moment là !  
- C'était en plein jour et il y avait Aquene !  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ta petite boule de poil-  
- C'est une présence ! gémis-je.  
- Et moi ? tu me crois incapable de te protéger en cas de besoin ?  
- viens, Harry, i s'il te plait rentrons-

Je le tire par la manche…  
Il ne bouge pas … Je me mord la lèvre inférieure.  
- _Harry…._,suppliais-je, presque en pleurant

Il me tapote la main avant de m'écarter gentiment mais résolument les doigts.  
- Fais moi confiance, Nirvelli.

Je me tourne vers la forêt pour ne pas le voir se faire écraser par une branche de l'arbre.  
Rien ne bruisse, la forêt semble figée… Et alors je les vois. Il apparaissent comme embrasés…  
Des yeux rouges….  
Ils me toisent, fixement…  
Mes dents commencent à claquer…  
Un frisson me parcoure l'échine…

Mon Dieu… Et si c'était… Non .. ça ne se peut pas..

Je pointe un doigt vers les buissons épineux qui bordent la forêt et derrières lesquels se trouvaient les yeux…  
- Oh non.. Harry.. Harry….Il y a quelque chose là…il y a quelqu'un … Harry…  
- Quoi ?

Harry s'est retourné brutalement….. Il regarde dans la direction que je désigne.. et évidemment, il ne voit rien… Les yeux ne sont plus là…  
- Tu n'es pas drôle, Nirvelli ! je ne te ramènerais pas au château parce que tu inventes des trucs pareils !  
- Mais je !

Harry me regarde désapprobateur.  
Il me prend pour une menteuse !  
J'en suis pas réduit à être aussi lâche…D'accord j'ai la frousse, mais là.. J'ai pas rêvé…  
Quelque chose nous observait !  
Je range mon frein…  
Il ne voudra pas me croire …  
C'est injurieux de me traiter de simulatrice.

.- Voilà, c'est fait ! claironne t'il.  
Il désigne l'arbre, figé lui aussi… Une ouverture béante se distingue à la base du tronc noueux…  
Comment a t'il trouvé un truc pareil…  
- Passe devant, j'assure les arrières, précise t'il.

Je m'accroupis et entreprend de glisser vers ce qui semble être un tunnel…  
- Lumos, marmonne t'il. Tu n'allumes pas ?  
- Je vois très bien, merci ! répondis-je brutalement.  
La magie tipaah est vraiment pratique.  
Harry semble plutôt contrarié du ton froid que j'ai employé car il laisse échappé un grognement.

Mais, il va trop loin !  
Il me fait peur à vagabonder illicitement avec un naturel qui frise la désinvolture !

Alors je rampe, en silence…Préférant étouffer ma colère jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorti de ce passage… Après une courbure, j'aperçois une faible lumière….  
Et je débouche dans une pièce couverte de poussière, des planches épaisses sont clouées au fenêtres, les meubles sont renversés et broyés sur un sol qui présente des taches noirâtres.

Harry sort du tunnel à ce moment.  
Son soupir de soulagement fait place à un juron quand il reçoit la gifle monumentale que j'ai laissé échappée.  
- MAIS TU ES UN GROS MALADE, HARRY ! C'EST PAS CROYABLE ! TU ES SUREMENT LA PERSONNE LA PLUS MENACEE D'ANGLETERRE ET ÇA NE TE DERANGES PAS DE SORTIR SANS AUCUNE PROTECTION ! COMME ÇA ! EN PLEINE NUIT ! HARRY, JE N'AI PAS MENTI, IL Y AVAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DANS CETTE SATANE FORÊT !TU N'AS RIEN REMARQUE, ON AURAIT EU LE TEMPS DE SE FAIRE MASSACRER DEUX FOIS ! ET PUIS ENFIN, TU N'AS QUE ÇA A FAIRE DE JOUER LES DOMPTEURS D'ARBRES !

Je m'arrête pour respirer, reprendre mon souffle plus exactement.  
Harry se frotte la joue, tandis que j'inspire profondément pour me calmer, mais l'odeur qui me monte au nez me fait frissonner.  
Une odeur de sang et de bête…

.- ET MAINTENANT ON EST DANS UNE CACHE _A LOUP GAROUS _!  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- SUFFIT D'OUVRIR LES YEUX.  
Les montants de porte présentent un nombre incroyables de griffures…

.- Ecoute Nirvelli, c'est le seul moyen de nous voir ! Ailleurs, nous serions dérangé…Ici, non..

Et voilà, en quelques mots Harry fait fondre ma colère comme neige au soleil.  
- Tu ne devrais pas risquer ta vie pour me voir, Harry.. Fis-je les yeux humides et tapant du pied.  
Pour toute réponse, il me prend dans ses bras…Murmure des trucs incohérents et peu à peu je me calme.

**oo§0§oo **

Je suit Harry qui me mène dans une chambre à l'étage.. C'est la seule pièce où les meubles sont suffisamment solides pour nous permettre de nous asseoir.  
Je renifle..

.- C'est quoi ici alors ?  
- Bienvenu à la Cabane Hurlante ! Ancien repère à Loup-garou et considéré comme la maison hanté de pré-au Lard .  
Drôlement rassurant tout ça !  
- Ah ! Et tu as découvert ça quand ?  
- C'est Sirius qui y avait entraîné Ron et son infâme _rat _…

Je comprend pas trop ce que vient faire le rat de Weasley là dedans mais bon…  
Je m'assoies sur le lit délabré pendant qu'Harry fait disparaître à grands coups de moulinets de sa baguette des toiles d'araignées.  
Il est d'humeur soudainement joyeuse et siffle un air inconnu. Savoir que je m'inquiète pour sa vie semble lui être un bon stimulant pour jouer la fée du logis.

.-Voilà ! s'écrie t'il en se retournant face à moi.. Mais que-?

Son sourire s'efface quand il remarque ce que je lui brandis sous le nez..  
La coupure de presse sur sa fortune… Toute dégoulinante de la bave du chien d'Hagrid, mais Harry n'a pas besoin de la lire .. il se doute pertinemment de ce que c'est.

.- Je voudrais parler de ça Harry..  
- Pas moi ! crie t'il avant de m'arracher le papier des mains et de le déchirer.  
- Et moi, j'y tiens !

Harry tourne comme un chien en cage.. Evidemment, je le préfère d'humeur joyeuse mais il est temps qu'il laisse aller sa colère, une bonne fois pour toute !

.- TRES BIEN ! dit il. Alors regarde bien mon front ! QU'EST CE QUE TU VOIS ?  
- Ta cicatrice…  
- MOI, JE VOIS QUE JE SUIS MARQUE ! MARQUE COMME DU BETAIL . AH ! ILS N'EN PARLENT PAS DE CETTE CICATRICE ET DES VISIONS D'HORREUR QUI VONT AVEC ! rugit il. AH ! ILS PEUVENT ME TROUVER CHARMANT –attends, comment ils disent « CHARISMATIQUE ET SYMPATHIQUE » ! CE NE SONT PAS EUX QUI ONT A SUBIR LES INTRUSIONS DE VOLDEMORT ! CE NE SONT PAS EUX QUI ONT CES CAUCHEMARS HORRIBLES ! J'Y AI DROIT CHAQUE SOIR DEPUIS LE MOIS DE SEPTEMBRE !

Harry a attrapé un reliquat de pilier du lit à baldaquin et ponctue chaque phrase d'un coup de massue sur les meubles déjà détériorés…  
Je reste statique..  
J'attend qu'il se soit lâché entièrement.

.- COMMENT OSENT ILS ME PARLER D'HERITAGE SANS MÊME M'ENVOYER UNE LETTRE AVANT ! COMME SI C'ETAIT NORMAL QUE JE LE SACHE EN MÊME TEMPS QUE DES MILLIERS D'INCONNUS ! COMMENT OSENT ILS CRITIQUER SIRIUS ! COMMENT OSENT ILS PARLER DE SA MORT ALORS QU'IL N' A PAS EU DE REABILITAION POSTHUME, NI MÊME UNE SIMPLE MESSE EN SON HONNEUR ! JE LES DETESTE ! JE LES DETESETE !

Il ne s'occupe plus de moi, à présent.. Il s'en pend à l'armoire, à la bibliothèque, aux cadres pendouillant par miracle sur le bois vermoulu, méthodiquement, les encadrements viennent s'écraser au sol dans un bruit mat, et à chaque coup porté , Harry gémit.

Je me lève, il n' y a qu'une façon d'arrêter le carnage que j'ai provoqué.  
Je saisit à pleine main une lampe à huile, à côte du lit, qui a échappé à Harry.. Elle est parfaite, un pied en terre cuite et un tube de verre.  
Je la brandit au dessus de ma tête puis la lance de toute mes forces sur le sol où elle se brise en faisant un fracas du diable.

Harry, les yeux rouges s'est immobilisé.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Je m'exprime moi aussi .

Harry s'appuie sur un mur, et me regarde incrédule. Ses doigts s'écartent tout doucement et la batte vient s'échouer misérablement à ses pieds.  
- Tu as raison Harry ! Quand on ne peut changer le monde, il faut changer le décor ! (a) Et dieu seul sait que cet endroit en a besoin !

Harry s'est laissé glissé le long du mur.. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui, pose sa tête sur ses genoux tout en les enserrant de ses bras…  
Et alors, il pleure.

Il se lâche et évacue enfin toute cette tristesse qui est en lui.  
Doucement, je viens m'asseoir à ses côtés, délie ses bras et attire sa tête vers moi. Il me regarde à peine alors que j'essuie ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

.- Tu sais, Harry.. on se raccroche aux morts quand on n'a personne vers qui se tourner parmi les vivants … Quand Maman est morte, je n'ai fait que penser à la famille que je devais découvrir, et je le fais encore, et ça m'aide. Harry, de nombreuses personnes t'aiment, il y a Hagrid, il te soutiendra toujours, j'en suis certaine et puis.. même si je ne les apprécie pas, tu as deux amis qui semblent t'avoir toujours épaulés.. il y a Ron et Hermione…

Il opine et se cale contre moi…  
Longtemps il pleure, il a posé sa tête contre mon cou, ses cheveux me chatouillent le menton et il mouille le col de ma robe.

Je sais qu'après ça, il ira mieux…

**oo§0§oo **

C'est ce soir là que notre vie a pris un tour diffèrent…  
Les jours ont passés, le mauvais temps et la routine se sont installés…

Harry s'amuse de nouveau avec Granger et Weasley, je les vois souvent s'échanger des regards complices et plaisanter.  
Il dévore avec un gros appétit, ses joues se colorent, sa force de caractère reprend le dessus et il esquive avec talent les piques de Drago sur sa fortune et sur Sirius et ne se préoccupe plus des enveloppes roses à petits cœurs qui affluent vers lui par hiboux postaux.

Nous voyons à la Cabane Hurlante deux fois par semaine, toujours dans le plus grand secret. Harry a demandé à un elfe très original qu'il a pour ami et qui s'appelle Dobby, de lui dégoter des meubles à Poudlard qui étaient inutilisés.. Dobby nous a apporté des tapis troués par endroit, un rocking chair, des coussins et tout plein de bibelots qui humanisent un peu notre cachette.

Nous passons de longues heures à parler de Sirius et d'une prophétie perdue.. Harry radote beaucoup la dessus…je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le tracasse autant si elle est irrémédiablement disparue…mais, j'écoute et je le comprend. Il me parle d'un cauchemar avec le rire de Voldemort qui revient sans cesse… Un cauchemar dont il refuse de m'en dire le contenu.. Il ne veut pas me hanter avec ça. Ce cauchemar, il le fait chaque nuit depuis que Pomfresh ne veut plus lui donner de solution de Flanche-Pensée… Comme si Voldemort savait qu'Harry n'arrive pas à se défendre contre ses attaques mentales…

.- Nirvelli, j'ai besoin que tu coupes les marguerites s'il te plait…  
Eillen m'arrache à mes rêveries..  
Nous sommes en cours de potion avec Rogue et les Gryffondors.  
Ce dernier ne s'est toujours pas lassé d'embêter Harry sur son héritage… Malgré que la nouvelle soit vielle de trois semaines maintenant.

Rogue s'est penché sur le chaudron d'Harry… Ce qu'il voit ne semble pas le ravir.. de ma place je distingue, parfaitement Harry, mais pour les autres Serpentards, Rogue le masque complètement.  
- Non, n'insistez pas Potter, même en acceptant un pot de vin rondouillard, je ne pourrais vous mettre une note supérieure à exécrable .  
Le Serpentard ricanent…

Mais moi, j'ai bien vu…  
Harry n' a pas ouvert la bouche.  
Les oreilles de Weasley à ses cotés passent à l'écarlate alors que les doigts d'Harry se recroquevillent .  
Pour garder contenance, il met des graines de Sanguinole dans le chaudron..  
Seulement voilà.. il en met de trop.. et le chaudron explose…  
- Allons Potter, nous savons que vous n'aurez aucun problème à vous fournir un chaudron neuf haut de gamme mais ça n'est pas une raison valable pour le faire Rogue…

Je laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré. Drago devant moi, l'entend, se retourne et me lance un regard étrange…

Drago me mène toujours la vie dure.. A cause de ça, les entraînements de quidditch sont devenus une véritable phobie…  
J'arrive tout de même à de bons résultats à l'entraînement mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait une mutinerie lors de notre premier match.  
Match qui aura lieu le samedi précédera la soirée d'Haloween.

Je n'avais pas eu droit à la fête qu'il est de coutume de faire lorsqu'on nomme un nouveau capitaine… De ce fait là, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ignoraient tous que j'avais reçu cet honneur… jusque' à ce que je l'annonce à Harry… C'était notre cinquième rendez vous clandestin, et le plus merveilleux .

**flash back**

Harry m'a fait une frayeur lorsque je l'ai vu arriver à l'arbre dans un sale état …  
Il a rit, et tout en rampant dans le tunnel, m' a expliqué que la « merveille » dont Hagrid nous a parlé lors de notre première sortie, n'est rien de moins qu'un bébé chimère.. Redoutable avec ses trois tètes :de lion, de chèvre et de serpent… Puisqu' Harry est fourchelangue, Hagrid lui a demande de s'exprimer avec la bestiole… Et Harry en a payé les frais…

Maintenant, nous sommes allongés côte à côte sur le lit à baldaquin de la cabane hurlante.  
La main d'Harry tâtonne, elle rencontre ma paume et il entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, alors que je regarde fixement le plafond…  
Il ne dit rien, il me regarde.. Simplement.

Je romps le silence pesant qui s'est installé :  
- Harry ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai un scoop, tu ne devineras jamais.. ça fait deux semaines que je dois te le dire et puis , au final, j'oublie..  
- Dis le moi alors …  
- Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch…  
- Poursuiveuse ? Gardienne ?  
- Pouruiveuse oui.. Je suppose que personne n'est au courant dans votre maison, les Serpentards n'aiment pas ébruiter cette information..  
- Malefoy t'a recruté malgré que tu sois une fille .. c'est étonnant de sa part….  
- Non, pas lui… Rogue.  
- Et le capitaine ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien…  
Malicieuse je souris.  
- Tu auras l'immense plaisir en tant que capitaine de Gryffondor de serrer la main de Nirvelli Black lors du prochain match qui nous opposera !

Harry rit, heureux pour moi, et sa main exerce une légère pression sur ma paume…

Et puis soudain, ses yeux réjouis deviennent grave.. il prend une grand inspiration et se redresse sur un coude.  
- Est ce que tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ?  
- non .  
De sa main libre, il me caresse la joue, comme le soir de la retenue.  
Je crois savoir maintenant…

.- Ce serait d'être avec toi…chuchote t'il.

Doucement, il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser très tendre.  
Ses lèvres ont un goût salé… Comme si les larmes que je lui avait fait versé, à notre première entrevue, étaient restée ancrées sur sa peau..  
Il se recule, s'attendant à lire dans mes prunelles vertes un refus.

Mais je souris.  
- Je t'accorde ce plaisir Harry…  
Je passe une main derrière sa nuque, il se penche à nouveau vers moi , hésitant toujours…Jusqu'à ce que je lui rende son baiser.. Encore et encore…

Je me sens flotter dans les airs, je me sens papillon moi même, alors que quelques minutes après, je me blottis dans ses bras et colle mes oreilles contre son cœur.  
- Tu ne fais pas ça pour faire rager Drago, n'est ce pas Harry ?  
- Non…Je fais ça parce qu'une amie m'a dit de suivre mon cœur.. Et depuis une semaine mon cœur me parle de toi.. uniquement de toi… Tout le temps, le matin, le soir….. Quand je mange…Quand je croise ton regard…alors je l'écoute, et j'ai raison, parce que je suis bien là….Mieux que je n'ai été depuis des mois.. Et c'est grâce à toi…

**fin du flash back**

Je n'avais rien répondu .  
Il y a des moments, où le silence remplit mieux son office que les mots…  
J'étais bien moi aussi… Tellement bien qu' à l'instant où j'y repense je me sens envelopper dans une brume dorée …

Depuis, nous nous voyons, par hasard, à la bibliothèque, à la tour d'astronomie, à la cuisine ou encore dans un placard à balais.  
Nous nous cachons toujours, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons dévoiler notre relation… Il y aurait trop à gérer.. Harry ne souhaite pas que je reçoive des lettres de menaces au petit déjeuner … Il ne veut pas que les filles qui lui courent toujours après s'en prennent à moi.. Il ne veut pas avoir à entendre Ron et Hermione lui dire que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut…  
Nous nous voyons juste quelques minutes par jour, mais ce sont des minutes féeriques…

**oo0oo **

Sortant de la salle, sitôt le cours terminé, j'entends les filles parler du bal…  
Bal qui a été reculé pour des raisons obscures –mésentente entre les deux préfets en chef chargés de l'organisation, il me semble- à la mi-novembre. Mais cette mauvaise nouvelle est relativement bien passée car Dumbledorre a précisé que toutes les années confondues pourraient être de la partie : « Chacun d'entre nous a besoin de s'amuser en ces temps sombres » a t'il dit.. Ma fois, il a raison...  
Et de ce fait, on ne jase que de chiffons et de coiffures …  
Les garçons eux dévorent toutes les filles des yeux, pour trouver la perle rare à exhiber devant leurs copains .

Harry et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord de se trouver un partenaire chacun de notre côté.  
Il a fixé son choix sur Lavande Brown. Il parait qu'elle a failli piquer une crise de nerf à sa demande, mais qu'il la vite calmé en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une invitation à danser, et cela s'arrêterait là.

Pour ma part, un certain Tobias Hamilton de Serdaigle m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Puisqu'il est joli garçon, qu'il m' a fait un compliment bien tourné et qu'il n' a pas bafouillé.. J'ai dit oui.  
J'espère seulement qu'il voudra toujours de moi lorsqu'il verra que je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch qui battra à pleine couture la sienne…

Harry veut me faire rencontrer Ginny Weasley.  
Il m'a avoué qu'il lui avait parlé de moi, il lui avait tout dit.  
J'étais déçue, puis il m' aexpliqué que c'est elle qui lui avait conseillé de suivre son cœur. Nous avons donc décidé qu'on se rencontrerait aux trois balais lors de la sortie à Pré au lard.  
Et puis, je le comprends, il a besoin de se confier à d'autre personnes qu'à moi.. Moi j'ai Eileen, mais Ron et Hermione ne sont pas trop réceptifs vis à vis de tout ce qui me concerne.  
Je fais partie des personnes dont il faut se méfier.

.- Bonjour joli papillon..  
Harrry a chuchoté à mon intention avant de me dépasser, l'air très affairé à lire des notes..  
Il veut que je le suive.

Derrière moi, Pansy occupe Drago. C'est parfait..

L'air de rien, je suis la cape d'Harry.  
« ah , l'amour » se moque Eileen avent de me voir disparaître à un détour du couloir.

Harry m'entraîne vers le placard à balais du deuxième étage. L'exiguïté du lieu ne le dérange pas..  
Devant mon air déconfit, il rit.  
- J'ai passé 10 ans de ma vie à dormir dans un placard, mais je te promets que la prochaine fois, on ira à la cuisine.

Il m'embrasse légèrement  
- Alors, on rêvais à mes beaux yeux ?  
Il prend place sur un seau retourné et me sourit, une lueur de raillerie dans les yeux.

.- Tes beaux yeux sont cernés.. Tu as encore fait des cauchemars, pas vrai ?

Harry opine et passe une main sur son front. Touchant sa cicatrice.  
- Vo ..Voldemort ?  
J'ai encore énormément de mal à prononcer ce nom…

Je m'installe derrière Harry, et passe une main dans ses cheveux, prenant un malin plaisir à les décoiffer encore plus…

.- Oui.. il mène des attaques, très souvent… Hier, il y en avait une.. Trois Moldus y sont morts. Il se réjouit, et puis tous ses mangemorts sont avec lui maintenant…Et puis, j'ai refait ce rêve bizarre.. Avec un vampire… Il mord une femme…Je vois son visage maintenant.

Je me penche vers lui, et couvre sa cicatrice de baisers… Comme pour effacer toutes les souffrances qu'elles lui causent..  
Je la déteste cette marque…Je voudrai que mes baisers la fassent disparaître..

Elle me semble toujours entre lui et moi…

Il soupire d'aise, m'attrape une main et embrasse mon poignet…  
Comme j'aime qu'il fasse ça..

Je ferme les yeux et le regrette aussitôt… Une image s'impose à moi : celle de ses yeux rouges que j'ai vu dans la forêt..  
Et si c'était..  
Non…  
Ça ne peut pas être possible…  
Et pourtant….

J'ai peur que ce soit..

_Elle_

♠♣♥♠♣♥♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

( a) scène fortement inspirée par une des scénes de la sèrie Malaussène dePennac !

voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. ça vous a plu, non , oui?

la prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à un POV Drago, vous comprendrez son étrange attitude (je suis sure que vous l'excuserez de se comporter si mal! lol) et puis, il y aura, le match de quidditch contre serdaigle et les préparatifs de la fête d'Haloween.. Tout ça ds le même chapitre, ça vous donne envie, non? bsiouss

à bientôt!


	15. Mister Cellophane

**RAR **

**merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic! laissant des reveiews ou non.. ! voilà la suite des aventures :**

**on approche d'Halloween. POV Drago.. ce chapitre a pas mal plu sur d'autres sites..GSPR qu'ici aussi...**

ESKARINE: . Merci beaucoup ! je suis troooo contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! Kyyyyaaaa :) ! ravie que tu te sois plongée ds cette fic! et mercii de tes compliments! ça fait bcp de merci mais bon, j'apprécie bcp qu'on prenne qqs minutes de son temps pour me donner ses impressions ! à ce propos concernant ton avis sur la question de la parenté de la famille Black: en effet les soeurs Black n'ont jamais eu de frére ou de demi-frère.Tu as raison !.. N'oublie pas que le tout est une machination de Voldemort ! même si je cherche à vous le faire oublier ds les premiers chapitres de ctete fic.. Nirveli l'ignoremais nous (lecteurs et moi l'auteur (je c encor en plein de choses, tu verras par la suite! lol) on le C ! je continue , voilà un nouveau chapitre, GSPR que la suite plaira encore!bises +bidibou

AMBRE 15: ! lol! ravie que ça t'ai plu !mais non tu n'e pas dingue, tu as le doir d'être ontente pour Nirv et Harry ! c normal! je reçois ton regard et te rassure: ça va durer.. Oui.. un ptit bout de tps quand même ! promis... Il y aura ptétre des moments creux.. mais.. hummm... Pour répondre à ta question sur le fait que je vas tuer celle qu'Harry aime... Et bien...mmm... Bouffée de chaleur... Rougeur..Je dois dire...Je ne sais aps... J'aime le mélodramatique moi (je ne C pas si tu as luma one-shot "Harry le magnifique", ça donne un aperçu de ce que ça donne quand je me lançe ds le drame ).. je verrais...En tout cas, Ryry , Non! Promis je ne le tue pas! ou alors je le ferais ressuciter ! lol ! lol pour Drago, je suis d'accord avec toi ! la beauté est à prendre en compte! mdr !(idem, je consiéder qu'Harry a plus de charme que Drago qui lkui comme tu dis est une beauté froide! je suis complétemet de même avis !)! gros bisousssss !bidibou

GREG83: whaaaaooooouu! concernant ta petite idée... ma foi.. Je ne voulais pas le dire... Mais en fait... Et bien... oué! c'est ça ! c'est dingue tu ne devines pas le saule cogneur et ça tu trouves comme ça ! mais chut.. Faut pas dire... mais en tout cas: APPLAUSED !Yep ! t balaise! lol! concernant Drago, il n'est gentil qu'avec ceux qu'il aime... personnes qui sont rares...il ne va pas changer d'avis sur Harry.. ceux là sont ennemis pour la vie ! bisess! merci bcppp ! à très bientôt !bidibou

LUNA POTTER : Me .R.Ci ! .ne pleure plus, biloute (escuse ma familiarité, j'aime pas imaginer les gens pleurer..), je suis pardonnée? ça va , alors c bien passé leur relation! ouf! voilà, la suite.. Ton Drago va souffrir encore... Je sais je suis sadique surtout que la fin va te laisser sur ta faim... Gros poutoux! à très vite ! bidibou

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mister cellophane. **

Evadé. Voilà ce que mon père est devenu. Lui qui se targuait d'être un sang pur aux hauts idéaux… Un simple évadé. Et encore, et c'est le pire dans cette anecdote : lui ne fait pas la une des journaux comme ce renégat de Sirius Black, non lui c'est un évadé manqué.

Il a quitté la prison d'Azkaban à la barbe du ministère. les Ministres n'ont pas encore saisi malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de Dumbledorre que les Détraqueurs pouvaient se joindre au Lord Noir. Et c'est ce qui c'est produit. Dans le plus grand secret. Et à ce jour, les Mangemorts sont tous de nouveau asservis à leur maître et errent dans la nature.  
Et le Ministère ignore, tout comme la majorité des sorciers qui peuplent cette planète, que la prison d'Azkaban s'est fait accorder par sa sérénissime Majesté Noire le statut de nouveau siége du mal.

Et moi, Drago Malefoy, je l'ai appris. Comment ?  
Par mon père, Lucius Malefoy, le visage émacié mais une froide et vengeresse détermination dans le regard.  
Il m'a entretenu par poudre de cheminette , de quelques nouveautés. Lui qui a passé des mois dans une geôle glaciale était au courant de la situation. A savoir, que j'avais une cousine et que je l'appréciais. Mon Père sait et voit toujours tout.. Et moi je ne vois rien comme je n'ai pas vu venir les révélations pour le moins étrange qu'il m'a tenu ce jour là.

**flash back**

Je maudis le feu de cheminée qui me fait face. Malgré mes sorts d'incendio à répétition, il s'éteint.  
Cela fait des années que je trouve cette salle sympathique et il suffit d'un minable feu pour m'ouvrir les yeux : elle est froide et ça ne tient pas moins au flammes mourantes qu'aux tensions qui règnent au sein de notre maison.  
Moi, c'est vrai, on me craint… Mais on ne me craint pas à cause de ma personnalité, non… Cela n'a duré qu'un temps (la première année sans doute) … Ce qu'on craint chez moi, c'est mon sang, mon éducation, mes origines et les représailles qui peuvent en découler…  
Celui qu'on craint et respecte à travers moi, c'est lui, mon Père, le grand Lucius Malefoy.  
Celui qui m'a engendré.

Il est tout, et moi, son unique descendance, je ne suis qu'une expansion sans grande importance de son aura.. Moi, je suis invisible.

Tellement invisible que Nirvelli m'a éclipsé ce matin sur le terrain de Quidditch. Sa prestation était brillante, ça je ne peux pas le nier.. J'étais certain qu'elle arriverait à entrer dans l'équipe. Mais il me semblait aussi que le poste de capitaine était pour moi. A charge de revanche pour la nomination du généralissime Potter au titre de leader des Gryffondor, rien n'aurait été plus humiliant pour lui ou du moins rabaissant que de découvrir son pire ennemi au même statut. Mais Rogue en a décidé autrement.

Je suis frustré, déçu et honteux.  
Honteux parce qu'il n'a pas fallu à ma cousine plus d'un quart d'heure pour comprendre que mon ego en avait pris un coup. Et Honteux parce que je sais qu'un réagissant de cette manière, je lui fais de la peine. Et doublement en plus :  
De un, elle aurait aimé avoir un ami qui la soutienne et la félicite.  
De deux, elle n'avait rien demandé, et des responsabilités des rancœurs et des mauvais moments en prévisions viennent chatouiller son joli nez.  
Non, vraiment. Elle ne mérite pas que je lui en veuille.

J'en suis à ces réflexions quand une tête verte surgit brusquement des minces flammèches de l'âtre. Je sursaute et passe une main nerveuse sur mes yeux. J'ai du rêver.  
Et pourtant, j'en viens à me piner quand la même tête réapparaît et le regard scrutateur du visiteur inopportun ne me laisse plus aucun doute. J'en tombe à bas du fauteuil et reste à même le sol.

.- Père ?  
- Bonsoir, Drago. Chuchote t'il.  
- Mais que - ?  
- Laisse moi parler, j'ai peu de temps. Je voudrais que tu fasses part de notre conversation à ta mère je n'ai pas l'office de lui rendre visite.  
- Pourquoi moi alors ?  
- Ne sois pas insolent, Drago. Je veux te voir et constater que mon emprisonnement n'a pas perturbé ton comportement et que tu restes en position dominante ici.  
- Rien n'a changé, Père. Mais vous ? Comment ?  
- Il y a trois jours, une opération magnifique du Maître.. Il a réussi à faire des détraqueurs nos alliés à l'insu du Ministère… Mais, passons, là n'est pas la raison de cette entrevue. Je veux te mettre en garde, mon fils, et te donner un conseil. Conseil appuyé par mon Maître.  
- Je n'ai pas à recevoir des con-  
- Fait attention à tes paroles, siffle Lucius Malefoy. Viendra un jour où tu comprendras qu'il te faut te plier à la seule personne qui puisse t'élever d'avantage.  
- Elle vous rabaisse votre Seigneurie du Mal, dis-je étourdiment  
Les yeux de Père se rabaissent à deux fentes lorsqu'il répond d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

.-SUFFIT ! Tu vas ameuter tes camarades.  
- Votre conseil, Père. Dites le, puisque c'est la seule chose qui vous préoccupe. Mais je ne garantie pas que je le suivrais.  
- Je t'ordonne de ne pas t'attacher à Elle.  
- A qui donc Père ?  
- Je n'apprécie pas que tu uses de ce jeu avec moi, Drago, répond il d'une voix sourde.  
- Vous m'en avez appris vous-même les règles.  
- Cesse d'épancher ton cœur auprès de cette… cette … cousine !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Pour ne pas souffrir.  
Depuis quand veut t'il m'empêcher de souffrir ? Lui qui m'a déjà lancé des sorts interdits pour me sensibiliser à la douleur.

.-Elle m'empêche de souffrir, justement.  
- Elle te rend faible. Et fat. Et stupide. Et quand elle ne sera plus là, tu n'auras pas plus de caractère qu'un épouventar !  
- Cette éventualité ne se pose pas. Elle est là.  
- Tu devrais te poser ces questions… Elle va mourir.  
- Auriez vous acquis le 3ème Œil à Azkaban, Père ?  
Père m'avakedavrise du regard avant que ses lèvres ne dessinent un mince sourire de fierté.  
- Tu t'améliores Drago… Bien …. Très bien… J'espère que tu en fais profiter ce résidu de Potter… Bien, je dois y aller.. prend note de mon conseil… Oh ! J'oubliais ! Au bal, fais toi accompagner de la fille Parkinson.. Bonsoir, Drago.  
Sa tête disparaît avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander pourquoi venir accompagner de Pansy au bal.

_Elle va mourir. _Quand ? Comment ? non ! Nirvelli est jeune ! Elle est belle, pleine de vie, je l'adore !  
Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Et pourquoi d'abord ?  
Et Père a raison, si elle m'abandonne, j'aurais mal.

**fin du flash back**

Je n'ai pas voulu tenir compte de ce conseil-menace de mon Père. J'ai voulu aller de l'avant, affronter le destin.  
Oui, je l'ai voulu. Une fraction de seconde.  
La fraction de seconde qui a précédé l'arrivée de Nirvelli dans la salle commune, d'une démarche aérienne.  
Je hais Potter. Je le hais ! C'est lui, j'en donnerais ma main à un Pittiponk, qui est responsable de ce sourire rêveur et de la rougeur sur ses joues.  
Et un pincement au cœur décape mes décisions.

Je veux la rendre heureuse et c'est lui qui la fait planer.

Je veux qu'elle m'appelle comme elle sait le faire, avec cette chaleur douce dans la voix, qu'elle me dise « Drago, j'ai besoin de toi ». Qu'elle me le dise, pour tout, pour rien, pour me prouver que j'existe… Pour elle, pour d'autres.  
Et quand elle ouvre sa bouche en forme de cœur, c'est pour murmurer : « Harry…je crois que tu aurais pu.. » Et elle effleure sa joue en poussant un soupir bienheureux.

Je veux qu'elle vienne vers moi, s'appuyer contre mes jambes… Et elle glisse dans un bruissement de sa cape bleue, sans me voir.. Vers son dortoir, vers ses rêves ou Il sera.  
Elle passe, perdue dans ses pensées. Et j'ai mal au cœur.

Je souffre déjà. Moi Drago, je suis lâche, flexible, malléable et transparent..  
Je change d'avis, je renonce et, d'un pas égal, prend la route tracée par mon Père.

_"Dray ! Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, qu'on en finisse…"_

Ce qui me tracasse…Je deviens adulte Nirv ! Et je me pose des questions… Des questions comme celles ci : Faut-il suivre les idées de mon Père ou les miennes ? Me faut-il être suicidaire ou égoïste ? Faut-il prendre un chemin tout tracé quitte à me perdre ou aller de l'avant quitte à tout perdre ?  
Il se passe que je deviens adulte et que je déteste ça !

.-Oooooohhhhh ! Vibre le stade.  
Les supporters sont en délires, le ciel est dégagé, il y aune légère brise, le temps idéal pour mettre la pâtée aux Serdaigles.  
Les exclamations de la foule sont destinées à Nirvelli et à Parans, seules filles de l'équipe. Cela en étonne plus d'un que nous ayons des recrues féminines.

Après notre tour de piste pré ambulatoire, ce sont des « ah ! » Qui prennent la relève.  
UNE (une fille) recrue de Serpentard (quoi, ils ne traitent plus les femmes comme des êtres faibles, démunis de toute sagesse hormis celle nécessaire à l'éducation de leur descendance ?) Est en plus la CAPITAINE ! (Incroyable ! )

Nirvelli est radieuse lorsqu'elle sert la main du capitaine Anthony Goldstein de l'équipe de Serdaigle.  
Une voix aigrelette s'élève dans le brouhaha. C'est une poufsouffle qui remplace ce dégénéré de Lee Jordan. Dégénéré car primo, c'était un Gryffondor ce qui en soi, déjà, est une tare, et deusio car il était ami avec ces rats de Weasley.  
La gamine décrit les équipes et bien entendu insiste sur l'étrangeté du poste de Nirvelli. Nous avions bien préservé la surprise ou plutôt avions tentés de dissimuler notre gêne à avoir pour chef une femme… Décidément Rogue, n'avait pas pensé à tout quand il a choisi ma cousine.

.- Enfin, il était temps que les Serpentards misent sur l'instinct féminin et non sur la force musculaire. Nous verrons si ce changement radical aura un impact sur le jeu ! en attendant le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, nous souhaitons bonne chance aux deux équipes et que la meilleure gagne. Allez Serpentard ! ALLEZ SERDAIGLE ! ET CA Y EST, c'est parti. Le souaflle est dans les mains de Tery Boot de Serdaigle, VAS – Y TERY ! Mais Malcom Baddock récupère et OOOHHHH sublime reprise de sa capitaine Nirvelli Black qui tente, d'entrée de jeu, un but… AH ! Pas de chance, les Serdaigle n'encaissent pas si facilement ! récupération de Padma Patil, puis Anthony. OH, un des deux gorilles de Serpentard vient de lui envoyer un cognard ! non ça va.. Plus de peur que de mal pour Anthony qui passe à Padma qui lance à Tery ! AIE ! il perd le souafle… Le souafle est dans les mains de Nott, qui le perd aussi mais Black récupère, elle fonce vers les buts.. OUHAOUU joli looping ! ET CA Y C'EST LE BUT ! 10 à O ! Pour Serpentard ! et que deviennent les attrapeurs pendant ce temps.. Cho Chang surveille Malefoy… Mais pas de vif en vue ! OUAIS BUT MAGNIFIQUE DU CAPITAINE DE SERDAIGLE ! EGALISATION ! BRAVO SERDAIGLE !

Le vif d'or virevolte au niveau du cercle de gauche. Chang me regarde, concentrée sur mes réactions, alors que la balle se trouve à 5 mètres en piqué direct sous elle.  
Je ne peux pas me permettre un mouvement trop brusque vers le vif, elle aurait l'avantage sur moi. J'opte pour le choix le plus radical : lui faire peur. Donnant une forte impulsion à mon balai, je me précipite vers elle, et elle m'esquive après un cri étranglé alors que j'en profite pour plonger vers les pieds du but. Au moment où je tends la main, il file à toute allure vers le ciel, et un rayon de soleil m'empêche de suivre sa trajectoire.  
- Rahh ! putain, pestais-je, rageur, ce qui me rend vulgaire.  
- Dommage, fait chang qui m'a rejoint. Harry l'aurait eu lui.  
- Peut être.. Mais là, je joue contre toi, Chang. Et tu n'as pas été fichue de le voir.. Maintenant dégage.

Je remonte juste à temps pour voir Marieka Parans se prendre un cognard dans le ventre. Le temps de reprendre sa respiration, les Serdaigle ont marqué deux beaux buts.  
Après 45 minutes de jeu, un vent d'est s'est levé, le ciel s'est couvert et ces conditions météorologiques refroidissent quelque peu mon enthousiasme à voler à des hauteurs faramineuses. Et puis mon balai penche fâcheusement vers la gauche.  
Le vif reste introuvable. L'équipe fatigue même si nous menons par 90 à 40… Il faut clore le match.

Nirvelli demande soudain un temps mort. Elle a l'air furieuse et se masse un bras.  
- Bon sang, Nott ! C'est quoi ce jeu individuel ! Tu te fais sans cesse chiper le souaffle alors que Malcom et moi assurons tes arrières et qu'il suffirait d'une passe ! Il me semblait avoir été claire sur ce sujet aux entraînements ! Et toi, Crabbe ! Ce cognard est passé à 20 cm de toi et tu l'as laissé me frapper de plein fouet !  
- Chochotte. réplique Nott .  
- Imbécile, proteste Parans, je m'en suis pris un et ça fait mal ! Notre capitaine a raison, Crabbe et Goyle ne nous protégent pas parce que nous sommes des filles !  
- Oh ! la théories des machos de Salazar refait surface ! Dis-je.  
- Oh toi ! Ferme ton clapet et tend le bras ! Je te signale que nous n'attendons qu'une chose que tu finisses ce match ! grogne la capitaine.  
- Exact, quand tu le vois, dis le…  
- Ca n'est pas mon rôle et puisque tu n'as plus rien à me dire, moi non plus ! Chacun sa merde, ok ? Bon, j'entend à partir de maintenant un jeu d'équipe ! Allez, en selle ; et qu'on en finisse vite, Drago, voilà qu'il pleut !

_Je n'ai rien à te dire…Plus rien…_  
oh je l'avais véritablement vexée cette fois là, je crois…

**oo§0§oo **

_"Je n'ai rien à te dire…Plus rien…"_

Quand j'avais quitté la Grande Salle, c'était sans me retourner. C'est une option que l'on m'a enseignée.  
Je le voulais pourtant.

Mais je suis certain que si j'avais levé les yeux, j'aurais vu de la tristesse et peut être des larmes dans ses prunelles vertes. Alors, j'aurais été faible, je me serais excusé et une fois encore je serais allé vers elle.  
Et elle, jamais, n'est venue spontanément vers moi. Et j'aimerais tellement qu'elle le fasse… Et je sens qu'elle ne le fera pas. ..En tout cas, j'ai réduit mes chances depuis cette dernière parole. Mais c'est vrai, je n'avais rien à lui dire. Elle me ment, elle me cache la vérité.

Qu'à t'on à dire à une mourante ?

Pourquoi me cache t'elle qu'elle a une maladie incurable ? Parce que cela ne peut être que cela.. Même si c'est très étrange que Père l'ai su.  
Elle fonce vers les dangers les yeux grands ouverts en fréquentant Potter, c'est qu'elle estime n'avoir rien à perdre, et pourtant, elle semble triste de me perdre, moi. Il lui faut se rendre que je ne suis pas prêt à la suivre.

J'ai eu raison de ne pas me retourner.

**oo§0§oo **

Le vif dans un éclat doré passe devant moi. Il me nargue. Et je pars à la chasse. Chang repère mon changement d'attitude puis le vif et bientôt nous sommes aux coude à coude, le stade suspendu à nos moindres mouvements, et nous, les yeux rivés sur les ailes dorés de la minuscule balle. Un piqué nous entraîne à moins d'un mètre du sol puis le vif tournoie autour d'un des cercles où Nirvelli envoie le souaffle tout en hurlant à mon intention :  
- Ne lui laisse pas le vif ! ou je t'étripes !

Je prends de la vitesse, coulant au maximum le torse vers le corps de mon nimbus. Chang peine sur son balai démodé. Le vif m'emmène vers les gradins sud, la foule recule alors que je me rapproche, Chang, à mes talons. Le vif fait une légère embardée qui le rapproche de moi. Lâchant le manche du balai, je tend la main gauche. Plus qu'un centimètre, 0.5 mm, plus qu'un chouillat de distance… Grimaçant sous l'action du vent qui me fait tanguer vers la gauche, je m'étire un maximum et quand je lève un poing victorieux vers le ciel, le stade peut discerner les éclats dorés du vif.  
- Yahouuu ! m'exclamais-je ;  
Nous gagnons le premier match de la saison avec une marge de 190 points par rapport à Serdaigle.

**oo00oo**

.-Pansy ?  
- Oui, mon Drakinou ?  
- Ne mets pas une robe trop ridicule le soir du bal, tu m'accompagnes.  
- Ouhaooo ! S'exclame t'elle en sautillant comme la pucelle écervelée et naïve qu'elle est. Je me demandais quand tu m'inviterais !  
- Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais inviter…  
- Ah bon ? Qui alors ? Elle était prise ? Elle t'a refusé ? Elle doit être folle si c'est ça… babille t'elle.  
- Je ne le lui ai pas demandé. Ajoutais-je pour une raison obscure… -Il est tellement rare que je me laisse aller au papotage avec Pansy Parkinson.-  
- Pourquoi ? demande Goyle attiré par notre duo.  
- Oui pourquoi ? Enchéri son ombre pachydermique.  
- Parce que je vous la laisse. Répondis-je d'un ton exaspéré à ces deux sombres crétins, qui a six jours du bal n'ont pas encore saisi qu'il leur fallait se trouver une cavalière.  
MENSONGES ! Je n'ai pas demandé à Nirvelli de m'accompagner parce qu'elle aurait refusé.

Justement, elle entre dans la salle discutant avec animation avec son amie Eileen Burder . Elle est suivie de Parans qui lui porte ses livres et essaie, vainement, de prendre part à leur conversation.  
Baddock, traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées pour lui brandir sous le nez le dernier catalogue de vente par correspondance de matériel de Quidditch. Bientôt, tout un troupeau s'est agglutiné autour d'elle.

Elle, elle sourit, éblouissante.  
Ça c'est depuis qu'elle sort avec Potter. Je les ai vu un soir, dans les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Ils roucoulaient comme des tourtereaux et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Etrangement, je n'ai pas été plus surpris que ça. Il lui tournait autour de toute façon…Je ne suis même pas intervenu, j'étais sur leur terrain, et je me sentais blasé et presque accablé. Oui c'est ça. Ma solitude et moi avons rebroussé chemin, en silence, et ils ne m'ont pas remarqué, trop occupés à se câliner.  
Ce soir, là, j'avais croisé deux ravissantes filles qui avaient gloussé sur mon passage en battant de leurs longs cils. Je n'avais pas réagi. J'ai même perdu le goût de flirter.. Moi, réputé pour mes conquêtes féminines. Elles m'avaient écœuré.  
Décidément, rien ne va plus.

.- Et bien, fais-je. Elle s'est constituée une bande Black !  
- Normal, les thons ça se déplacent toujours par bancs ! Siffle Pansy, la voix tirant vers les aiguës.  
Oulala ! Pansy a une jolie langue de vipère quand elle ne minaude pas. Je l'avais oublié. Elle est joliment méchante et comme qui dirait jalouse. Et Nirvelli n'est pas un thon.. Loin de là.  
- Ah ah ! Rit Crabbe, et Goyle lui donne un coup de coude suite à l'air furieux qui est passé furtivement sur mon visage.  
- Tu es sans doute un thon avarié Pansy, parce que toi, tu fais bande à part.

Et là, c'est moi qui suis détestable.. Mais Nom d'un Dragon, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Les yeux de Pansy se gonflent de larmes, et son air désespéré me ferait presque regretter ma cinglante repartie. Mais bon, un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas ! Et Pansy, c'est vrai n'est pas belle, ni même jolie ou mignonne.. Non elle est sympa, c'est tout. C'est Pansy, en fait, Pansy qui se décline selon le mode ventouse.. Et ça, je ne le supporte plus.  
- Ah ah ah ah ! Pouffe Goyle avant que Crabbe ne le fasse taire, trouvant le rire de trop.  
Pansy, elle, s'enfuit, zigzaguant vers le dortoir, évitant meubles et attroupements d'élèves.

.- Hé ! Pansy ! Criais-je. A 20h00 prècises.  
Elle se retourne, soudain revêche et tonne :  
- Je ne suis peut être pas belle, mais au moins je te respecte, moi. Et j'ai un avenir, Dray, pas comme _elle ! _.  
- Quoi- ?  
Pansy est partie. Elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore ou du moins que j'ignorais jusqu'à ce que mon Père daigne s'intéresser à moi. Enfin, façon de parler.

Alors voilà, c'est confirmé. Elle connaît le secret de Nirvelli, elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Et moi ? Néant. Je ne comprends rien. Je suis passé à travers les mailles d'une réalité trop brutale pour moi.

Et soudain, je réalise : je ne veux pas que Nirvelli meure.

**oo§0§oo **

Pansy est vêtue d'une robe très étrange : Il y a des ruchés, des rubans, des lamelles de tissus qui tombent diagonalement de part et d'autre de ses manches et d'un corsage dentelé.  
Le tout d'une couleur jaune… Soleil.. Hmmm…Non.. Moutarde.. Non plus, ça se rapproche plus du jaune poussin…. Oui, c'est ça. Bon, je crois qu'il faudra faire avec, et puis ça aurait pu être pire.  
Elle tournoie devant mes yeux écarquillés et mon cerveau s'emplit de la vision d'une couvée de poussins caquetant car leur tendre mère poularde s'en va finir dans une marmite en fonte.

.- Alors, comment je suis ?  
- Magnifique ! dis-je, les yeux rivés sur ma cousine qui sort du dortoir.  
- Non allez sérieusement ? pépie Pansy.  
Mes yeux se reportent difficilement sur elle. Bon sang, que c'est laid !  
- Et bien…Je dirais… Original.  
- Aahhhh ! merci ! tu es très beau aussi, mon amour !  
Et Pansy profite de ma léthargie pour me faire sa spécialité : le baiser ventouse. J'ai déjà testé, et ma fois… J'ai jamais rien connu de pire… ah ça non !  
Réprimant une envie de lui rire au nez, je l'écarte fermement de moi… Qu'elle n'aille pas se mettre en tête que j'ai enfin décidé de lui accorder mes faveurs !  
- Une seconde, tu permets ? demandais-je .

Je m'approche de ma cousine, prend une grande inspiration et lui tapote l'épaule.  
- Nirv ?  
Elle se retourne brusquement et je me prends un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Pard-, s'excuse t'elle. Ah ! ce n'est que toi… Ce n'est pas grave alors.  
- Je peux te parler ?  
Elle me jette un regard contrit. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, je me décide enfin à lui donner les raisons de mon silence et de ma si détestable attitude et elle me regarde avec pitié.  
- Non, tu ne le peux pas. J'ai attendu plus d'un mois que tu me le demandes et là tu choisis le mauvais moment. Tu attendras toi aussi. Je ne veux pas mettre en retard mon cavalier.. Bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée… murmurais-je, abattu, à Nirvelli .. Qui était déjà partie.

Pansy m'enfile une horreur autour du cou. Une chaînette avec un serpent tout clinquant . bref ça ne va pas du tout avec ma tenue. Tenue sobre tout comme mon humeur soudainement morose.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mocheté ?  
- Une surprise, répond elle.  
- Ote moi ça ! ordonnais-je.  
- Non garde le. Proteste t'elle. C'est un porte bonheur.  
- Je ne crois pas aux grigris ! pestais-je, et d'un geste rageur j'arrache le collier et le balance derrière un canapé.

Pansy pousse un cri strident suivi d'un gémissement et entreprend à quatre pattes de le rechercher. Pas de chance pour elle, il est hors de vue.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ? m'énervais-je.  
- Oh ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! Je te fais un cadeau et tu le jettes ! râle t'elle.  
- Désolé, mon poussin, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas ça  
Elle, par contre, aime les sobriquets ridicules. Elle lance un dernier regard vers le sofa, m'adresse une moue dubitative et puis ne rechigne pas quand je l'empoigne sans ménagement par la taille. Alors, toute souriante, elle s'appuie sur moi et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle.  
- Tant pis, tant mieux. je le serais, moi, ton porte-bonheur ! minaude t'elle.

Si ça peut lui faire plaisir ! Et si ça peut la faire taire aussi !  
J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme.… Réfléchir à ce que je vais dire demain à Nirvelli. Car, j'ai pris ma décision, demain, j'irais la voir. J'ai trop attendu.  
Ce que j'ignore en poussant la porte de la Grande Salle, c'est que ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants, je n'aurais l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de ma cousine.

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

voilà: qu'en avez vous pensé? 

Drago remonte t'il ds votre estime?

C'été bien? nul? pas terrible? moyen?

Un tit click ! svp !

à bientôt et merci à tous !


	16. Halloween , partie 1 : Jalousie

**RAR **

**en fait, je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reveiews mais je remercie énormément et très vite **GREG 83 : .** et** LUNA POTTER **et je vous embrasse bien fort ! bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

resumé : **Oyez, oyez jeunes sorciers et mages ou amateurs Moldus, entrez dans la Grande Salle pour fêter comme il se doit Halloween, traditionnelement une soirée éprouvante pour les jeunes éléves de Poudlard ! va t'il en être de même pour Nirvelli Black ? c'est à vous de le découvrir...**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Halloween partie 1: Jalousie **

.- Tu es ravissante!  
Tobias Hamilton m'accueille avec un baisemain devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

C'est vrai que je me suis préparée avec grand soin. J'ai glissé des fils et des perles d'argent dans certaines mèches de mes cheveux que j'ai fait onduler savamment.  
Un bijou frontal en or blanc ceint mon front. Il représente un papillon ciselé, et ajouré, très fin. Je l'ai mis en l'honneur d'Harry. Pour qu'il sache, que c'est avec lui, et lui seul que j'aimerais danser ce soir.  
Enfin j'ai mis mon visage en valeur par un maquillage discret.  
Pour la tenue j'ai choisi une robe de satin vert d'eau, toute simple de forme, elle est juste cintrée à la taille, mais elle présente des broderies argentées sur les manches amples et sur certains replis de la jupe.

Harry choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition en haut de l'escalier. Nos regards se raccrochent alors que Tobias pose ses lèvres sur ma main.  
Harry fronce le nez en entendant le compliment et manque de rater la première marche en voyant la galanterie excessive de mon cavalier.. Heureusement Ginny qui était juste à ses cotés, discutant avec son petit amis Dean Thomas, l'a vivement attrapé par le bras.  
Elle le rassure et m'adresse un sourire complice. Cette fille est une perle. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Harry de me l'avoir fait rencontre à Pré au Lard.

**o0 flash back 0o**

Le pub des Trois Balais ne semble pas très fréquentable.  
Heureusement, Eileen m'a accompagné.  
Nous découvrons dans la vaste pièce très sombre, trop je dirais, des individus à la mine patibulaire. Parmi ceux-ci, il doit bien y avoir deux ou trois escrocs de bas étage, des cracmols malheureux de leur sort et se plongeant avec délectation dans l'alcool.. Et d'autres énergumènes non moins recommandables.

Il est 15h25. Harry et Ginny devraient être à pour 15h30.  
Cela va être difficile pour la sœur Weasley de se libérer de son petit ami, je pense… Ils sont toujours pendus au bras l'un de l'autre..  
Mais Harry m'a persuadé qu'elle s'en sortirait avec brio et qu'elle attendait avec impatience de me connaître…  
Je me demande quel genre de fille c'est….

Eileen et moi prenons place prés d'une table dissimulée par un pilier de bois mangé par les mites. C'est au cas ou. , D'autres élèves viendraient jusqu'à ce lieu qui ne m'inspire vraiment pas..  
Je remarque que la table est toute graisseuse.. Après une grimace de dégoût, je retire précipitamment les coudes de la surface de bois répugnante…  
Une vieille sorcière, les cheveux gris, pendouillant autour de son visage émacié, arrive en boitant vers notre table et m'observe étrangement.  
Pouah ! Elle n'a pas du se laver les cheveux depuis au moins deux semaines… C'est effroyable.

Puisqu'elle continue à nous lorgner, Eileen et moi supposons qu'il s'agit de la serveuse.  
- Deux bieraubeurre. Demande poliment Eileen .  
Mais la vielle, ne l'écoute pas, elle s'est plantée devant moi, et brusquement m'a saisit le menton de ses mains crasseuses pour plonger deux prunelles noires comme l'enfer dans mes yeux.

Elle sourit et ses lèvres s'écartent pour laisser apparaître une rangée de chicots noirs.  
Elle pue…

Je me dégage brusquement d'elle, et suis sur le point de dégainer ma baguette quand l'aïeule se met à parler.  
- Belle comme un ange et farouche avec ça… Ma petite tu te récolterais une jolie fortune si tu me suivais…  
- Pardon ? Hoquetais-je.

Eileen pouffe et sa pensée me percute de plein fouet. « elle te prend pour une gourgandine »  
Je leur lance à toutes deux un regard noir.  
- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie, grand-mère. Fais-je.  
- Dommage… tu ne veux vraiment pas te convertir ?  
- Te convertir à quoi ? Fait une voix derrière moi…

Harry vient d'arriver accompagnée de Ginny… Il passe un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. La sorcière grogne et reprend :  
- Je vois. Dit-elle.  
- Vous voyez quoi ? demande Harry  
- Et vous ? Demande la vielle à Ginny, sans s'occuper de répondre à Harry.  
- Elle n'est pas intéressée non plus, Grand-mère. Répondis-je vivement.  
Je me tourne vers Harry.  
- Madame est une maquerelle, Harry.

L'effet est immédiat, me tenant toujours par la taille, il attrape le poignet de Ginny , nous fait asseoir et parle fermement à la sorcière.  
- Elles ne sont pas intéressées. Aucune des trois. Alors, laissez-nous s'il vous plait.  
- Si un jour tu es dans le pétrin, ma fille, frappe à la porte de Granny the Ogress…Elle t'aidera.

Granny the Ogress repart en clopinant, après m'avoir jeté un regard appuyé.

Sitôt assise j'éclate de rire.. Tous me regardent, incrédules.  
- C'est rien, c'est nerveux…merci Harry.  
Il s'installe à coté de moi, m'embrasse longuement - je ne me fais pas prier pour lui répondre -et nous commençons les présentations.  
- Je te prèsente Eileen .

Leur regard se croise et alors, Eileen se retrouve propulsée sur le sol.  
- Que ?  
- Qu'est ce que ?  
Ginny Weasley et moi-même nous posons la même question.

Je me précipite vers Eileen..  
Elle se relève facilement, mais se frotte la tête. Elle va avoir une sacrée bosse.  
- Ça va, je n'ai rien. Me dit-elle, sentant mon inquiétude.  
Quand elle relève les yeux, elle semble toute gênée.  
- Je m'excuse Harry… J'ai une mauvaise habitude….  
- Oh non, gémis-je.. Eileen…Tu m'avais promis de ne pas chercher à utiliser tes dons…  
- C'est plus fort que moi. Je… Enfin, je fais toujours ça aux personnes que je rencontre. Tu es occlumens ? Demande t'elle à Harry qui la regarde méfiant.  
- Euh.. Oui. Répond-il après un temps.  
- Ah bon ? Fait la rouquine.  
- Ah bon ? Fais-je aussi en même temps.

Je savais qu'Harry recevait des images que lui transmettaient Voldemort mais j'ignorais que Voldemort cherchait à connaître les pensées d'Harry..  
Maintenant que j'y pense je trouve ça logique. … Connaître les pensées d'Harry lui permettrait de connaître ses points faibles. Et alors, Harry serait vulnérable.  
Je suis fière d'Harry… Il se protége, il lui résiste…

.- C'est de naissance pour moi la légilimencie, et l'empathie aussi. dit Eileen. Je ne voulais pas..Enfin ..te voler tes pensées… Je m'excuse vraiment, j'ai tendance à oublier que certaines personnes le sentent… si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai eu le temps de rien voir.. Tu s une sacrée puissance…Et pour toi c'est de naissance ?  
- Euh non…  
Un silence pesant s'installe…. Génial ! Mon petit ami se méfie de ma meilleure amie. Je remarque qu'Eileen a les larmes aux yeux.  
« je suis désolée, Nirv….désolée… »  
- Allons, Eileen.. C'est rien voyons….c'est chouette non, toi qui te morfonds toujours d'être seule à être trafiquée du cerveau tu pourras en parler à Harry…Badinais-je.  
Elle sourit faiblement…

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment arranger l'ambiance.

Eillen se lève brusquement décidant à ma place.  
- Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser…balbutie t'elle.  
- NON ! criais-je  
- NON ! Fait Harry, réalisant qu'il a été impoli.  
Eileen le dévisage les yeux rougis.  
- C'était à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… J'ai tendance à me méfier de tout le monde …dit Harry  
- Euh….ah.. D'accord….  
- Bon, on laisse cette histoire de coté.dit il, après avoir sourit gentiment à Eileen. Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Harry s'éloigne vers le comptoir..  
Ginny Weasley se mord les lèvres. Elle est vraiment jolie cette fille. Un teint pâle constellé de quelques taches de rousseur sur un nez légèrement recourbé, des lèvres pleines et des yeux noisette malicieux.  
Voyant que je la dévisage, elle se met à m'observer ouvertement aussi.

.- Félicitation pour ton sort ! S'exclame t'elle au bout d'un moment.  
- Hein ? Quel sort ?  
- Chauve-furies ! Rit-elle. C'est ma spécialité. Mes frères m'ont servi de cobayes pour son perfectionnement.  
Je sens que cette fille va me plaire !

.- Oh ! Je les plains alors... répondis-je.. Harry n'a pas vraiment semblé apprécié ce jour là…  
- Oh non. gémit il, et je le gratifie d'un baiser de consolation sitôt qu'il pose nos bieraubeures.  
Ginny éclate de rire.  
- Bah…mes frères seraient jaloux s'ils voyaient ça…je ne leur ai jamais rien offert d'autre qu'une paire de baffes après avoir stoppé le sort.  
Elle nous fait tous rire. Et après ça, tout devient limpide.

Nous avons passé deux heures très agréables, à parler de divers choses, de Quidditch, des frères Weasley, des professeurs, de moi…J'ai appris à apprécier Ginny et elle aussi apparemment. Eileen et Harry ont discuté « pouvoir spirituel » et quand nous sommes sortis du bouge, nous abordions tous un sourire bienheureux.  
Et j'avais une nouvelle amie. Une amie avec qui je pourrais parler d'Harry qu'elle le considère comme un frère.

**o0 fin du flash back 0o**

Lavande Brown dans une robe, agrémentée de volants de tulles superflus, suit le regard d'Harry. Elle me voit et fait une moue dédaigneuse tandis que je lui lance un sourire luciférien.  
- Tu t'intéresses au aguicheuses Harry ? Demande t'elle.  
- Non, du tout, c'est juste que son bijou frontal me rappelle quelque chose. dit il arrivant aux cotés de Tobias.

Un large sourire se peint sur son visage. Le papillon lui plait.  
Son sourire, révèle une fossette… Fossette que je me plais beaucoup à embrasser d'ordinaire, et je me mords la lèvre pour résister à la tentation..  
Il faut dire qu'Harry est à croquer dans sa robe vert forêt qui se marie à merveille avec ses yeux.

Tobias se tourne vers moi :  
- Ils sont de tes amis, Nirvelli ?  
- Du tout. Repondis-je. Viens allons-y.  
Je me saisis du bras de Tobias et nous rentrons dans la salle.

**oo§0§oo **

La salle est une vraie splendeur. Des citrouilles éclairent les quatre tables chargées de mets plus apetissant les uns que les autres.  
J'ai accepté de prendre place à table avec Tobias et ses amis de Serdaigle .  
Il me place à coté de lui –bien évidemment- et d'une certaine Marietta qui est accompagné d'un garçon boutonneux dont j'oublie le nom sitôt qu'on me le dit. Un certain Larry Stebbins et la petite chinoise à l'air triste, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle, me font face.

Je sens que le repas va être d'un mortel….  
Tobias et ses amis sont lancées sitôt installés dans une discussion sur les ASPICS… C'est très appréciable d'entendre parles de cours lors d'une soirée prévue pour nous détenedre…  
Enfin.. Je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Pour passer le temps je regarde les minauderies de Pansy dans une robe jaune poussin froufroutante vis à vis de Drago impassible et très beau dans une robe noir et argent.

C'est au dessert que la conversation prend un tour intéressant. Surtout pour ma mâchoire que j'empêche depuis une bonne heure de se décrocher…

La petite chinoise qui me fait face, Cho, a vue sur la table des Gryffondors.  
Cho donc, soudain, rougit fortement.  
Son amie Marietta se retourne vivement pour découvrir qui lui donne de telles émotions.  
- Harry a beaucoup changé ! S'écrie t'elle.  
- Oui plutôt, répond Chio gênée.  
J'écoute discrètement la conversation tout en remerciant Tobias qui me félicite de bonne grâce pour la victoire du Quidditch.  
- Il a drôlement grandi, et son sourire, waou…fait Marietta.  
Cho devient écarlate et je cache ma soudaine curiosité en me servant un verre de jus d'œillet.  
- J'aime beaucoup sa fossette. .Tu vois là.. Ose la Chinoise. Ça me donnerait presque envie de l'embrasser..

« Non mais, elle n'aurait pas des vues sur mon petit ami ! Et puis la fossette, c'est moi qui l'embrasse et je l'ai fait pas plus tard que ce matin… »  
elles ne vont quand même pas parler d'Harry sans que je m'intègre dans la conversation…

.- Dites vous parlez de Potter ? Chuchotais-je, plantant mes coudes sur la table, pour bien leur faire comprendre que leur conversation m'intéresse.  
- Oui, répond Marietta. Il est craquant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
« ah ! Si tu savais !»  
- Bah, c'est…Il a de beaux yeux, mais Drago n'est pas mal non plus….Répondis-je pour sauver les apparences.  
- Evidemment, si tu préfères le genre serpent …  
- Ça n'est pas parce que je suis à serpentard que-  
- Drago Malefoy ne m'a pas sauvé la vie ! dit Cho, la tête appuyée pensivement sur sa paume.  
Je manque de m'étouffer et Tobias prend aussitôt sur lui de ma tapoter le dos.  
- Merci..  
Revenons à nos moutons ! Harry a sauvé la vie de cette fille ?  
- Il t'a sauvé la vie ?  
- Oui…a un match de quidditch…c'était si.. Comment dire.. touchant…  
« M'étonne pas de lui »… Harry Potter, défenseur des opprimés… Super sorcier des temps modernes, il vole au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin…où à l'occasion d'une petite Chinoise qui ne sait plus tenir sur son balai.

Bizarrement, cette fille me paraît moins sympathique, surtout avec toutes ces étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Il s'est attaché à moi, il m'a invité au bal, il y a deux ans…mais j'y allais.. Avec…Cédric.  
Sa phrase se termine dans une crise de larmes … Pathétique… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de triste là dedans…  
Enfin…  
- Cédric, fis-je agacée.  
- Il a été tué par Voldemort ! Eclate en sanglot.  
Je frissonne, ça leur semble une réponse favorable.  
- Et alors ?  
- Harry et moi sommes sortis ensembles….Enfin, plus ou moins…  
- QUOI ?  
Mais Harry ne m'a jamais parlé de cette fille !  
Jamais !  
JAMAIS !

Ma réaction semble excessive à mes voisins de table… et à tout ceux qui ont été attirés par mon éclat de voix …Et puis, il faut dire que je me suis levée très brusquement, renversant par la même occasion mon verre sur la nappe empesée. Me retournant, j'envoie un regard perplexe à mon petit ami, tranquillement en train de blaguer avec ses amis.  
Il est plutôt surpris lui aussi. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur, ne pouvant me demander ouvertement ce qui me cause un tel choc.  
« _rien _» lui dis je, par le biais de mon esprit. J'ai progressé dans le domaine de la télépathie et j'arrive d'ordinaire à prononcer trois ou quatre mots, mais c'est quelque peu plus dur sous le coup de la surprise…  
Harry s'étonne encore plus du ton agressif qui a été utilisé et ses deux sourcils se haussent maintenant.  
On a pas idée de cacher des choses aussi idiotes à sa petite amie.. Moi je lui ai expliqué très brièvement qu'il n'était pas mon premier petit ami, et histoire de bien mettre les choses au clair j'ai bien précisé que je n'avais pas gardé contact avec mes ex, ce qui est l'exacte vérité. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a omis de me dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille aux yeux bridés et larmoyants….Enfin..

Je me rassieds, tamponne la nappe délicatement, et esquisse un sourire embarrassé.  
- Excusez-moi.. c'est si…C'est à dire qu'il semble si …si…  
Vite trouver une excuse…n'importe quoi… « ah ! Le petit cachottier ! »  
Cependant, plutôt ravie de causer de ses anciennes amours, Cho, me sourit gentiment et complète ma phrase.  
- Coincé ! oh ! Niralli…  
- Nirvelli. Fais-je d'une voix étrangement froide.  
Mais, elle ne s'en formalise pas.  
- Nrivelli, pardon Il était si embarrassé, il bafouillait toujours…C'était vraiment un grand timide !  
Je me demande si nous parlons du même Harry Potter. Celui qui me donne des rendez-vous dans une maison abandonnée n'a jamais bafouillé !  
J'ouvre de grands yeux.

.- Si, si continue Cho…il s'y prenait vraiment très mal avec moi.. bon, j'étais sa première copine aussi…  
Mon Dieu ! Mais Harry s'y prend très bien avec moi. Ni trop romantique ni pas assez. On a toujours un sujet de conversation aux lèvres, et il embrasse…Hmm. Plutôt bien, même mieux que ça !  
- Mais, ça n'empêche qu'il était toujours nerveux, et je dois dire.. il me faisait pleurer.  
« Ben voyons, comme si t'avais besoin de lui pour te fourrer le nez dans un mouchoir ». Pour ma part, c'est moi qui ai fait pleurer Harry, une fois la seule, et je me suis promis de ne jamais le refaire.. Jamais…  
Aussitôt ces pensées m'effleurent que Cho se replonge dans son petit carré de batiste blanc, le corps secoué de sanglots.  
C'est pas croyable, elle n'arrête jamais !  
Marietta lui tapote l'épaule d'un air navré.

Je me demande alors si je dois ou non me méfier de cette fille.. Après tout, elle pensait à des choses peu orthodoxes tout à l'heure !  
- Et maintenant ? Je demande.  
- Oh rien.dit Cho.. Je l'ai trompé l'an dernier. Il en a été chamboulé.. Et puis là, je suis seule, lui aussi… Peut être qu'Harry voudrait bien me redonner une chance….  
Marietta glousse.  
Je résiste à la forte envie qui me prend de me précipiter sur Cho, la secouer dans tous les sens, et lui hurler à la figure que Harry est chasse-gardé !  
- A mon avis, ça ne lui déplairait pas… Il a été drôlement prévenant avec toi, mardi dernier.

Mardi dernier. Deux mots, qui m'achèvent.  
Deux mots si anodins, pourtant.  
Deux mots, qui m'apprennent qu'Harry me ment.. me trompe peut être…  
- Vous vous êtes vus mardi ?  
Un silence gêné suit ma question, prononcée d'une voix étranglée.  
Cho coule un regard furieux à Marietta…Celle ci essaie de se racheter de la gaffe qu'elle a apparemment faite.  
- Euh.. Un rendez vous secret.. Si tu peux le garder pour toi….  
« t'inquiète, je ne vais pas crier sur les toits, qu'Harry me trompe avec cette pleurnicharde »  
Je refoule mes larmes, en opinant du chef.

Harry m'a menti…  
Il m'a menti...  
«_ Est ce que tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ?…Ce serait d'être avec toi…_ »  
MENSONGES !

Ce mardi là, nous devions nous retrouver à la Cabane Hurlante. Deux jours plus tôt, nous nous étions rejoint à la cuisine.

**o0 flash back 0o**

Assise à une grosse table de chêne, je regarde le manége de Dobby.  
A notre arrivée, à Harry et moi, il est accouru vers nous et s'est empressé d'apporter des victuailles pour un régiment.  
Il aborde aujourd'hui, hormis sa pile de bérets habituelle, coincée entre ses deux longues oreilles, une chaussette fluorescente orange, et une autre résille –un cadeau de ma part pour nous avoir apporté son aide à l'aménagement de la Cabane Hurlante-, et sur son torse revêtu d'une tunique à style Hawaïen sont épinglées une quinzaine de badges affichant le terme SALE .  
Je crois que ces décorations conviendraient mieux, à la pauvre amie de Dobby, Winky, qui roupille près de la cheminée, dans une robe couverte de substances poisseuses.  
- Oh ! Harry Potter et sa Winky sont venus voir Dobby ! Comment va Harry Potter ? Comment va sa Winky ?

Je supporte de très bonne grâce d'être comparée à Winky… Je me retiens même d'ôter une chaussette pour l'offrir à Dobby.  
Dobby en m'appelant ainsi, reconnaît que je suis la petite amie d'Harry ..Et ça me fait bien un fou de l'entendre ! J'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve... mais Dobby, me confirme que je vis ce rêve chaque jour…Et une chaussette ne serait pas un présent assez gratifiant pour le plaisir qu'il me donne.  
Eileen et Ginny m'aident aussi à supporter ce secret. Ça commence à me coûter fortement de ne pas pouvoir traverser la grande salle le matin pour l'embrasser ou encore l'entendre me demander s'il était dans mes rêves.. ou même devoir attendre quand je veux lui faire partager une pensée…cette relation cachée me pèse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes repus et Harry cherche apparemment à me dire quelque chose qui le rend nerveux.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Allez dis-moi, je ne vais pas te manger.. Quoique, ce que je vois de toi, est très apetissant.. Plaisantais-je.  
- Bien, on devait se voir mardi à la Cabane ?Se lance t'il.  
- Oui, je crois ? pourquoi ?  
- J'ai pris du retard en potion, cet enfoiré de Rogue m'a donné à rédiger une composition et un compte rendu d'expériences sur le polygonum.  
- Oui je me souviens. Et où est le problème ?  
- Le devoir est pour mercredi, on est dimanche soir, et demain j'ai quidditch… Je me vois plutôt mal ramper dans le tunnel, mardi, avec mon chaudron et ces gros grimoires…  
- Bah, si c'est que ça, ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu donnes la satisfaction à Rogue de lui rendre un devoir bâclé… Je sais que ça te coûterait, et lui serait top content…C'est ça qui te rendait nerveux ? Je te fais si peur que tu n'ose pas me demander d'annulez un rendez-vous ?  
Je ris gaiement et lui adresse un clin d'œil. Il me regarde d'un air peiné.  
- Du moment que ce n'est pas pour draguer une autre fille !

Je me lève et viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux, profitant que les elfes se soient retirés faire le ménage dans le château.  
Pour toute réponse, il passe une main sur ma nuque et renverse ma tête vers l'arrière. Il m'embrasse alors avec gourmandise, m'arrachant des frissons de pur bonheur.  
Puis il rit.

**o0 fin du flash back 0o**

Maintenant que j'y repense, je me souviens qu'il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois après ça. Et que son rire a sonné étrangement faux à mes oreilles.

J'ai mal …

Je me tourne brusquement vers Tobias :  
- Ça va Nirvelli, tu es toute pâle ?  
- Super ! mentis-je, adoptant un ton beaucoup trop jovial. J'adore cette chanson, si nous allions danser.  
Je n'ai même pas réalisé que le groupe avait commencé ses morceaux avant de tirer Tobias vers la piste aménagée par les soins de Dumbeldorre. Ce dernier n'a vraiment pas chômé pour nous satisfaire, le groupe n'est rien de moins que les « citrouilles carbonisées », un groupe qui a percé il y a quelques années et qui est même arrivé à se faire connaître au fin fond de la Russie.. C'est pour dire.

Je bouge mes pieds machinalement, écrasant ceux de mon partenaire.. Il ne bronche pas… et moi, j'observe Harry.  
Lavande Brown se colle à lui…  
Est-ce qu'à elle aussi, il lui glisse des mots doux ? Est qu'il lui dit qu'il veut « être avec elle » ? Ou est ce qu'il prévoit d'attendre le prochain mardi pour le faire, à mon insu ?

J'ai mal…

Mon regard se détache de Lavande pour se poser sur Cho.. Elle est jolie, c'est vrai…mais rien d'extra, si ce n'est ses longs cheveux noirs et très brillants. Mais enfin, si elle a toujours autant d'atomes crochus avec son mouchoir, elle n'est pas intéressante… Non vraiment.

J'ai mal…  
Est que c'est ça ? L'amour ? Cet étau qui m'enserre le cœur ?

Harry se trouve par un drôle de hasard de nouveau sous mes yeux. Il a choisi délibérément de dévier sa trajectoire pour m'adresser des signaux discrets. Ceux qu'il emploie d'ordinaire pour m'entraîner à l'écart. Il murmure : « qu'est ce que tu as ? ». Lavande lui coule un regard enamouré qui me triture le cœur.

« J'ai que j'ai mal, mal à cause de tes mensonges ». J'aimerais que ses mots l' affligent, mais mon esprit est bloqué, paralysé…Harry ne reçoit pas ma pensée.

Il tournoie prés de moi, accrochant ma manche à chaque fois qu'il me frôle.  
Je suis incapable de la moindre parole, du moindre signe. Je ne veux pas le suivre… pas pour souffrir.. Pas pour l'entendre me mentir…

Je resserre l'étreinte de Tobias. Et appuie ma tête sur son épaule, elle est trop lourde.. Lourde et douloureuse..  
- Nirvelli ? Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu voudrsortiracmoi….. ?  
- Hein ? Fais-je, tournant la tête vers Tobias.  
Il déglutit avec peine.  
- Est-ce que tu crois que toi et moi ? Enfin.. nous deux… enfin…tu accepterais d'être ma petite amie ? Bafouille t'il.  
Ban sang, comme s'il ne savait pas que j'ai déjà quelqu'un ! ah, non.. C'est vrai personne ne le sait.. Je suis une petite amie fantôme…Invisible.  
Tellement invisible que mon petit-ami m'oublie pour aller compter fleurette à toutes les filles qui se pressent autour de lui….

Je ne mérite pas ça ! Personne ne le mérite !

Je dévisage Tobias, le mètre 80, brun, les yeux bleus, vraiment tout pour plaire….  
Mais ma décision est prise… Je ne donnerais pas la satisfaction à Harry de me quitter sans lui avoir fait voir ce qu'il perd .. Je vais m'accrocher…. Quitte à souffrir…  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ? Demande t'il.  
Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand d'une fenêtre ouverte, elles arrivent… par douzaines dans un bruit infernal….

_à suivre_

* * *

le prochain chapitre sera sans doute classé pg-13… Il y aura quelques actions, comment dire, pouvant causer un peu d'émois aux jeunes et fragiles personnes. Je pense que ce rating là sera suffisant, et je vous le rappellerais de toute façon à ce moment là. 

voilà, pr la première aprtie de la soirèe d'Halloween! d'après vous, qu'est ce qui arrive?

Bisous ! à bientôt !


	17. Halloween, partie 2 : l'invasion vermeil...

**RAR**

greg83 .merci d'avoir reviewver le chapitre1! et bien, ce chapitre là est (je trouve encore meiux !) si si ! tu vas voir harry y est super !Harry ne va pas en patir avt très lgtps... tu comprendras pkoi... bisousss

lunapotter.tu trouves ! tant meiux ! lol! tu as raisond e dire: "si Harry la trompe"... Rien n'est sur ! on devré censuré chang toute entièretu ne crois pas? bingo, tu as parmi tes deux propositions la réponse gagnante ! tu as droit a un cadeau de ma part ! si si !je ne c pas tupeux me poser une question et j'y répond..enfin à toi de voir !gros bisous !

ambre 15: hi hi hi ! ne te géne pas pr trucider Cho(je la HAIS !)...Quoique non... PCK elle va déclencher une énorme catstrophe au 27ème chapitre... dc tu l'étriperas à ce moment l à;;; ca me fé rire vos reveiews, pck sur twoo, personne n'a pensé à blamer Harry... Dis, si Cho et lui se voit en secret pkoi Marietta était présente? Hein? Merci pr ton mssg ! voilà la suite !énormes poutoux !

**autre : ce chapitre est classé PG13, parce qu'il sort un peu du style ordinaire. S'il vous plait dites moi, si ce rating convient, car je trouvais le chapitre un peu dur quand j'ai commmencé à le taper mais à force de le corriger, ça ne me choquait plus.. donc j'attends votre idée sur la question. Merci .**

**RESUME :La fête bat son plein, coté coeur Nirvelli est trituré mais voilà que des intrus viennent se joindre aux éléves de Poudlard...**

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 17 : halloween partie 2: L'invasion vermeille **

Je dévisage Tobias, le mètre 80, brun, les yeux bleus, vraiment tout pour plaire….  
Mais ma décision est prise… Je ne donnerais pas la satisfaction à Harry de me quitter sans lui avoir fait voir ce qu'il perd. Je vais m'accrocher…. Quitte à souffrir…  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ? Demande t'il.  
Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand d'une fenêtre ouverte, elles arrivent… par douzaines dans un bruit infernal….

Je ne distingue tout d'abord qu'un mince filet noir et opaque qui se glisse par une des fenêtres entrouvertes de la Grande Salle…  
Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elles fondent sur moi.

Leurs ailes filandreuses me griffent le visage et me tirent les cheveux.  
Elles se dispersent dans toutes les directions arrachant des cris d'épouvante …

Des chauves-souris …Plus d'une centaine …Certaines mettent plus d'acharnement à nous attaquer.. Celles là, ont les yeux rouges.  
Les autres voltigent sans but, servant à l'effet de masse.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe.. Les bestioles piaillent, les professeurs lancent des ordres, les jeunes sorciers hurlent d'épouvante, les plus grands cherchent à se protéger de leur mieux, ils renversent des chaises et se bousculent, augmentant encore le vacarme de la salle.  
Les « citrouilles carbonisées » essayent de déloger les bestioles qui se sont agglutinés sur leurs instruments. Ceux-ci gémissent en harmonie avec un groupe de jeunes poufsouffle qui se sont recroquevillées derrière une armure à ma droite.  
Trois élèves renversent une table, la traînent vers un renfoncement du mur et s'y mettent à couvert.  
Une autre, hystérique, éclate en sanglots et se retrouve agitée de spasmes…

C'est la cohue.

Moi, je gesticule, les bras en l'air. Désespérément, serrant les dents, j'essaie de me débarrasser des chauve-souris qui se sont accrochés à mes cheveux…

La première idée qui me vient à l'esprit sur la provenance de ces chauve-souries serait que ce plaisantin de Dumbledorre nous aurait réservé une blague plutôt saisissante. Mais tournant sur moi-même, en agitant toujours frénétiquement les bras, je réalise qu'il n'en est rien ;  
Il se débat lui aussi à grand renfort de sa baguette, et arrache une chauve-souris de sa barbe argentée… Il en fige à chaque coup de sa baguette quelques unes qui restent dans les airs, planant.

Je n'ai pas pris ma baguette…. Elle est dans le dortoir…  
J'arrive enfin à me débarrasser de la dernière intruse qui s'est mêlée au pli de ma robe…  
Mais, d'autres reviennent déjà à la charge…

C'est lorsque que l'une de ces chauve-souris aux yeux grenats me mord à la nuque que je comprends….

.- CE SONT DES VAMPIRES !

**oo0oo **

Mon cri résonne, et tout se fige sous mes yeux.

Il n'y a soudain plus un bruit…

Une quarantaine de chauve-souris, celles aux yeux incarnats, se sont immobilisées, comme consciente de mon cri et de la valeur de mes mots. Ce sont celles ci les vampires…

Mais pourquoi des vampires viendraient-ils semer la panique à Poudlard ?

C'est un rire démoniaque. Un rire sinistre, stoppant le silence qui m'en donne la réponse…

C'est Harry qui rit…  
Harry la tête renversée et les yeux rouges….

Sitôt ce ricanement finit, il s'effondre à terre, brutalement, et hurle….  
Il hurle, se prenant la tête à pleines mains.  
Sa cicatrice flamboie.  
Il hurle à la mort, sous le coup de la douleur que Voldemort lui inflige….  
Il hurle ….  
Je ne peux plus supporte ce cri… Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais pensé que sa connexion avec le Lord Noir était si douloureuse….  
Pourquoi cette cicatrice ne s'est pas effacée sous mes baisers… ?.

Harry hurle et j'accoure vers lui.  
Mais, il se relève. Ses yeux sont redevenus verts, il ne cache pas les larmes qui s'y sont échappées. Il élève une main vers moi, sans même me regarder, et je m'arrête…

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi, ne puis-je pas l'aider ? L'évidence me meurtrit : parce qu'il sait qu'en ce moment, je ne peux lui être d'aucun secours…  
Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui…. Et lui il rive ses yeux sur le plafond…  
Bientôt tous l'imitent, et de nouveaux cris fusent…

Sur le plafond, une marque se découpe..

Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans un tourbillon, les chauves-souris se métamorphosent. C'était le signal attendu, l'apparition de cet emblème effroyable.

**oo0oo **

Il y a des hommes, des femmes, blonds, bruns, tous différents.. Tous terrifiants… Le noir de leurs vêtements tranche avec la blancheur de leur peau.  
Tous ont soifs.  
Tous ont les yeux incandescents….

La voilà la nouvelle armée de Voldemort… La voilà l'explication du rêve d'Harry sur les vampires… Voldemort le mettait sur la voie.. Il jouait aux devinettes avec lui, s'amusant du désarroi de cet adolescent.  
Harry n'est qu'un pion sur son échiquier du mal et ses vampires, là, qui nous observent, les canines sorties, en sont d'autres…

Il n'y a rien dans cette salle pour contrer ses monstres sanguinaires.. Ni croix, ni eau bénite, ni ail … Rien… Rien d'autre que la mort qui nous attend…  
J'ai peur…  
Je tremble….. Tous ces yeux rouges autour de moi… Et si elle était là…  
_Elle_.  
_Elle_ que je cherche tant à oublier.  
Je ferme les yeux, et de mes mains me protége les oreilles.. Je ne veux pas la voir… Je ne veux pas entendre sa voix non plus…

On me bouscule, mes mains se décollent et le son m'arrive au cerveau. Je sors de ma torpeur. C'est Parkinson qui m'a bousculée. Elle pousse des cris stridents et atteint la porte. Elle s'agrippe à la poignée, tire, pousse, tire et pousse de nouveau… Mais les battants sont scellés magiquement.  
Nous sommes enfermées.

Je me retourne et découvre, le corps parcouru de frissons que je suis entourée… Je recule… et j'heurte un mur. Ma main gauche tâtonne et rencontre le tissu d'une nappe.. Je suis bloquée.

Quatre vampires m'observent.  
Deux d'entre eux, se pourlèchent les babines, alors qu'un autre une femme se rapproche lascivement de moi.  
Elle est belle… Jeune…. Moins de trente ans…mais ce n'est pas _Elle_.  
Celle ci a des cheveux de la même couleur que ces yeux. Rouges incandescents.  
_Elle_, je ne la vois pas...

Je cherche Harry des yeux… …Partout des bandes de vampires entourent des groupes d'élèves démunis. Vingt autres sont amassés autour des quelques professeurs.

Je le trouve enfin. Il s'est constitué une croix de fortune et fait reculer deux vampires qui tournaient autour de lui.  
L'imitant, je me saisis de deux couteaux à ma portée, et le brandit vers la vampire qui se délectait déjà du repas qu'elle allait faire…  
Elle recule, furieuse, et ses yeux brillent encore plus.

Mon regard est attiré vers un vampire au centre de la salle.. Encapuchonné comme un mangemort…Impossible de discerner ses traits. Le vampire pointe un doigt fin vers la marque au-dessus de nos têtes.

Comme à l'entente d'un signal, les vampires se saisissent de corps au sang frais et boivent…  
On m' épargné, je brandis toujours fixement ma croix devant moi. Et pourtant mes mains tremblent.

A quelques mètres de moi, Tobias n'a pas eu ma chance. C'est la femme aux cheveux rouges qu s'occupe de lui. Elle me regarde. Un air de pure gourmandise danse dans ses yeux luminescents … Bientôt ce sera mon tour…

Tobias gémit sous la prise de la suceuse de sang. Elle est pressée d'en finir pour venir vers moi..  
Tobias ne résiste plus maintenant, et lorsqu'elle le lâche, il tombe inconscient face contre terre.

Eileen est quelques mètres plus loin, elle court, et se retourne pour utiliser son don d'empathie pour dissuader les vampires de l'approcher.

J'assiste à ce spectacle, en transe, terrifiée…Je sens la sueur piquer mes yeux. Je ne remarque pas que mes bras se sont abaissés et que j'ai laissé tomber les deux couteaux….

Je ne le constate pas avant que la vampire ne m'attrape brutalement par les cheveux.  
Ses doigts froids raccrochent la lanière qui retient mon bijou frontal. Le papillon tombe à mes pieds dans un brui mat.  
La femme plaque mon dos contre sa poitrine. D'un bras, elle me maintient la taille et de l'autre, elle écarte mes cheveux de ma nuque.

.- Allons ma chérie, n'ai pas peur.. Je suis sure que tu ne me décevras pas…Chuchote t'elle d'une voix sensuelle et rauque.  
Je chancelle lorsqu'elle passe une langue chaude contre mon cou… Là où la chauve-souris m'a mordu.  
- Je vous en prie, gémis-je.  
- Non répond-elle, après un petit rire. Ton sang est délicieux…tu verras, tu ne sentiras rien.

Elle ouvre la bouche.. Je n'aperçois que ça.. Deux canines étincelantes de blancheur.  
Un cri de douleur m'échappe lorsqu'elle plonge férocement ses dents dans mon cou. Je me débats, je griffe le bras qui me tient par la taille, et me tortille….

Mais peu à peu, alors qu'elle se nourrit goulûment de mon sang, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je me sens faible et m'abandonne à son étreinte.  
Je n'entends plus que le bruit de succion qu'elle émet.. Du sang chaud lui échappe et coule en longs filets sur ma robe… Soudain, elle est repoussée, sans ménagement et ses dents s'arrachent douloureusement à ma nuque. Mais elle me tient toujours par la hanche.

.- Pas celle là.. On te l'a dit, Kiara, pourtant…  
- Oh…c'est bon… répond Kiara, aux cheveux rouges. Elle a un sang très nourrissant…je ne l'aurais pas achevée de toute façon….  
- Fallait juste lui faire peur…

Pourquoi me faire peur ? Pourquoi ne pas m'achever maintenant ? Je ne veux pas mourir dans d'horribles conditions après avoir lutté pendant des heures.. Achevez-moi !

La femme me lâche brusquement après ce rappel à l'ordre étrange. J'entends mais je ne comprend rien.  
Je titube et ma tête heurte méchamment le mur derrière moi. Je m'affaisse… Je perds mon sang.

J'ai froid, trop froid.. et cette lumière et tout ce rouge qui m'aveugle…

Et de nouveau, je n'entends plus rien.. Rien hormis le froissement des tuniques noires de ceux qui ont suivi les chauves-souris…  
Des détraqueurs….

Trois d'entre eux s'avancent vers moi.. Une main décharnée, grisâtre et couverte de croûtes putrides se pointe vers moi..

Mes entrailles se retournent tandis que les détraqueurs font ressurgir mes pires souvenirs.  
Je me sens tournoyer dans une brume glaciale et laiteuse, et mes pieds sont comme aimantés vers les anciens gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban.

_  
__- Tu es le déshonneur de cette famille, Nirvelli…__  
__- Je suis désolé Père… J'ai eu peur….__  
__- Un Black n'a pas à avoir peur… jamais !__  
__- Pardonnez-moi, père, je vous en supplie… Je ne le referais plus….__  
__- Narcoticus, qu'à fait cette enfant ?__  
__- Maman, maman… l'épouventard….__  
__- Un épouventard ?__  
__- L'épouventard, il s'est transformé en toi, maman.__  
__- Vous l'avez confronté à un épouventard, Narcoticus ?__  
__- Pfff. Un épouventard ça n'est rien…__  
__- Ce n'est qu'une fillette…__  
__- C'est une BLACK !__  
__- Elle n'a que 7 ans….__  
__- Maman, maman, j'ai eu si peur…__  
__- Chut, ma petite colombe, c'est fini…Je vous défends de tenter encore des expériences sur notre fille, Narcoticus !__  
__- Je me passe de vos ordres, mon amie… Cette enfant doit apprendre la valeur et le prix de la vie…__  
__- Tu saignais, maman… au cou….__  
__- Allons, ma colombe… Je suis là, je vais bien….__  
__- Tu étais morte maman….__  
__- Il est temps pour elle de savoir qu'UN BLACK NE S'AVOUE JAMAIS VAINCU ! C'est à son âge que l'on apprend le mieux !__  
__- En la confrontant à l'image d'un de ses parents morts… ?__  
__- En la confrontant à ce qui l'immunisera contre ses peurs.__  
__- Je ne veux pas parler de cela maintenant, Narcoticus.__  
__- Et pourquoi ? C'est le moment idéal justement.__  
__- Pas devant la petite !__  
__- Très bien! Va dans ta chambre, Nirvelli… Je ne veux plus te voir, tu me fais honte.__  
__- Père….__  
__- HONTE, m'entends tu ?__  
_

_.- HONTE, m'entends tu ? _  
- SPECTRO PATRONUM !

Deux cris vrillent dans ma tête…  
Ma tête qui va éclater… Je vois rouge… Je vois blanc…  
Je n'en peux plus….

J'en viens à haïr cette soit disant fête « amusante » d'Halloween. C'est stupide !  
Je ne rirais plus jamais… Je le sais maintenant…

Comment puis-je encore rire ou même sourire ?  
Je vais mourir, là.  
Et même si je ne meure pas, si par un miracle, ces détraqueurs changeaient de cible…  
Comment pourrais-je rire alors que Père est mort en ayant honte de son seul enfant.  
Comment pourrais-je rire, alors qu'Harry souffre autant ?  
Comment puis-je seulement rire alors que moi aussi je souffre, souffre d'apprécier un garçon qui mène un double jeu avec moi… ?

.- SPECTRO PATRONUM ! Crie la même voix à mes cotés.  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort ? Hein ? L'appel du mauvais œil sur mon insignifiante et mourante petite personne?  
J'ouvre les yeux.. Pour affronter la mort… La voir venir à moi….

Mais je ne vois qu'un cerf… Un magnifique cerf argenté… Il pointe ses ramures vers les détraqueurs, et ceux-ci glissent, fuient, s'éloignent…

Des larmes glacées coulent de mes joues…  
Je tremble… De plus en plus fort… De plus en plus douloureusement.  
Des spasmes atroces m'agitent.  
Je glisse sur le sol, quasi-inconsciente.. j'ai les yeux ouverts mais je vois flou…

Je ne savais pas que la mort était si douloureuse…  
Je glisse encore, le plancher est humide….  
Mes bras s'animent, ils frappent le sol, propulsant à chaque fois qu'ils le touchent des gerbes de sang dans toutes les directions..  
Ma tête se cogne, elle aussi…  
Mon torse se soulève, s'arquant vers la marque du Lord, j'ai du mal à respirer, trop mal…

Il faut que je me calme…  
Si je sens toute cette douleur, c'est que je suis en vie…. Si je suis en vie, je dois me battre…. Ne pas mourir vaincue…

Quelqu'un s'agenouille à mes cotés. Un homme…. Je crois…  
Je ne vois que du noir, du blanc et du vermillon.. Ses cheveux, son visage…Mais flou…  
Il vient m'achever.. C'est certain…  
Faites qu'il le fasse vite…

Il se penche…  
Il tente désespérément de me maintenir les bras.. Mais mes soubresauts s'intensifient….  
Ma langue grossit, je suis sur le point d'étouffer..  
Renonçant à m'immobiliser, l'homme passe un bras derrière ma nuque.

Va t'il me tordre le cou ?  
Ou lancer ma tête hargneusement vers le sol pour me briser les os ?  
Je suffoque…  
Il tire mon menton, et cherche à ouvrir ma bouche. Il glisse un métal froid dans ma bouche.  
Ma langue claque….  
Je respire….

Qu'est ce que c'est, un nouveau supplice ?  
Me laisser respirer cette odeur de mort, de sang, de peur, pour mieux me faire regretter la vie qu'il va m'ôter ?

L'homme retire le métal de ma bouche…

Il sait que je n'étouffe plus… D'ailleurs mes contractions se sont calmées… Me laissant plus affaiblie que jamais…  
Mais de nouveau, il tente d'ouvrir ma bouche. Il parle, mais je n'entends qu'un bourdonnement.

_« UN BLACK NE S'AVOUE JAMAIS VAINCU »_  
Dans un dernier effort, j'essaie de le repousser.. Mais mes bras sont lourds, et il résiste. Il grogne. Il jure.

Dans un dernier effort, je me débats… Pour ne pas mourir vaincue… Pour me défendre, un minimum.  
Il est trop vigoureux, pour moi… Il m'immobilise enfin les bras, s'appuyant de tout son corps sur moi, et m'ouvre la bouche.

Résolument, les yeux ouverts, j'attends la mort.

**oo0oo **

La mort a un goût de chocolat.

**oo0oo **

De chocolat au lait.

Une douce chaleur commence à diffuser en moi. Elle gagne mon visage et la figure d'Harry m'apparaît, la voix d'Harry me pénètre comme une complainte mélodieuse dans un brouillard.  
- Nirvelli…petit papillon…c'est moi, Harry…Tiens mange ça, ça te fera du bien… Mange, c'est du chocolat.  
Il me glisse quelque chose dans les mains.

Puis, ses yeux émeraudes me scrutent longuement… Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux et s'arrêtent sur ma nuque, ses doigts se sont immobilisés sur les deux trous à même ma peau.  
Un sanglot lui échappe, mais déjà il se relève… D'autres détraqueurs sont massés dans la salle.  
- SPECTRO PATRONUM ! clame t'il.

J'ouvre la main. Ce sont des chocogrenouilles qu'Harry m'a donné. Mécaniquement, j'en attrape une, et l'enfouit dans ma bouche.  
Je laisse fondre le chocolat et peu à peu, je commence à sortir de ma torpeur.

Le spectacle que je vois m'abasourdit.  
Une quarantaine de détraqueurs sont amalgamés au milieu de la salle, sous la marque des Ténèbres.  
Ils reculent vers la fenêtre par laquelle ils sont entrés. Ils fuient sous l'assaut de loutre, de cerf, de cygne et d'autres animaux de forme argentée.

Sur le sol, une trentaine de corps s'amoncellent à même les flaques de sang.

Dans un tourbillon noir, les détraqueurs disparaissent par la persienne. Ils emportent avec eux les chauves-souris aux yeux rouges..  
Ils sont partis….  
C'est fini…

En vie..

Je suis en vie…. S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, je serais morte…

Devant moi, une trentaine d'étudiants sont debout. Ils avalent des friandises chocolatées en grande quantité.  
Ils ont un air épuisé, mais ils sont intacts. C'est à peine s'ils présentent des traces de griffures sur leur visage ou leur bras.  
Ce sont eux qui ont fait fuir les détraqueurs.

Parmi eux, je distingue Ginny,Harry, Granger, et Weasley qui lui tient la taille…Ils se sont apparemment trouvés dans la bataille ces deux là.. Il y aussi Cho Chang, Londubat, les sœurs Patils, Marietta, Finnigan, Habott, Mac Milan ..Beaucoup d'élèves de mon année et quelques-uns uns de 5ème.. Mais aucun Serpentard… C'est étrange.

Des élèves sortent peu à peu de sous les nappes, de derrière les armures et les tapisseries. D'autres se relèvent.. Ils gémissent…  
« Les citrouilles carbonisées », sortent de sous l'estrade où ils se sont dissimulés…  
Aucun d'entre eux n'a été mordu. Je suis la seule victime de ces Démons de la Nuit qui ne soit pas étendue sur le sol.

La salle est dévastée..  
Les envoyés de Voldemort ont réalisé un véritable carnage.  
Les professeurs se penchent vers les corps inanimés sur le sol, d'autres viennent secourir ceux qui ont eu plus de peur que de mal…

Enfin, j'ai mal, moi, cependant.  
Je suis toujours à même le sol noirâtre. Dans une flaque de sang.. Etrangement, elle s'agrandit encore..

Quelqu'un me remet sur pied. Rogue.  
- Miss Black, vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été mordu ?  
- Si…dis-je.  
Ma tête me lance quand je prononce ce mot. J'ai mal au crâne. J'ai mal au cou. J'ai mal partout…  
- Seigneur !  
- Je vais bien…Repris-je, pour me convaincre que c'est en effet le cas..  
Rogue me fait asseoir sur une chaise et s'en va. D'autres ont besoin de lui.

J'observe.

J'observe Harry et Dumbledorre.  
Ils ont les yeux levés à la voûte. Elle ne présente aucune étoile ce soir… Seulement un message. Un message qui me retourne l'estomac à nouveau.

Le message est écrit en caractères vermeils. L'encre dégouline, elle rejoint cette flaque que je viens de quitter.

L'encre, c'est du sang.

Le sang dont ma robe est maculée.

Je relève la tête, il faut que je lise…  
_La prophétie me sera dévoilée, Harry._

Alors Harry m'a menti la dessus aussi… Cette prophétie qui l'inquiète tant… Il la connaît.. il l'a entendu…  
Que dit-elle ?  
Est à cause d'elle qu'il se sent si triste ?  
Et condamné à le rester ?

C'est pour laisser ce simple message ou une menace, que Voldemort a envoyé une maigre et pourtant si redoutable partie de son armée ?

Mac Gonagall et Auroux passent devant moi. Ils lancent un nombre infini de sorts sur les portes, et finissent par briser le sortilège utilisé par Voldemort pour nous enfermer dans cette horreur rouge.

Les portes s'ouvrent et claquent.

Pomfresh accoure…  
Elle pousse de grands cris d'effroi en découvrant les corps au sol. Rogue et Mac Gonagall lui expliquent brièvement la situation .

Pomfresh soupire de joie lorsqu'elle découvre que tous sont vivants. Je saisis quelques bribes de la conversation…Apparemment, les vampires, leur aurait laissé le minimum de sang vital.

Ils sont affaiblis par la perte de tout ce sang, et il va falloir trouver des donateurs… Ce soir même.

_Le soir _, j'aurais pensé qu'il était déjà matin…. Mais non, un coup d'œil au cadran de l'horloge du hall que j'aperçois m'apprend qu'il n'est pas passé minuit.  
L'attaque n'a pas durée plus d'une heure…

Rogue, Auroux et Dumbledorre font léviter les corps vers l'infirmerie, Mac Gonagall, les larmes aux yeux, elle qui a toujours l'air si sèche, passe en tête de cette procession funèbre.

Plus loin, Dumbledorre a saisi Harry par les épaules et lui parle gravement.  
« Harry, oublie ta rage.. Ce n'est plus le moment de lui en vouloir… pas après ça.. »Pensais-je pour moi-même.  
Harry répond, je vois ses lèvres bouger, j'aimerais entendre ce qu'il dit, je me lève doucement… Je n'ai pas de force, mes genoux ploient et je me retrouve à terre.

.- Miss Black ?  
- ….  
- Miss Black ?  
Je tourne la tête vers Pomfresh, trop brusquement et un étourdissement me gagne..  
La médicomage saisit vivement mon bras et m'appuie contre elle.  
- Vous avez perdu trop de sang, vous aussi… Heureusement ils n'ont pas eu le temps de finir le travail… Venez. Venez vous avez grand besoin de soins, mon enfant… allons, ne tremblez plus c'est fini.

Je ne tremble que parce que, parmi tout ce rouge qui me saute aux yeux, un éclair blond a attiré mon attention.

Je tremble car un corps vêtu de noir et argent passe devant moi, flottant dans les airs.

Un corps qui ferme le cortège se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Drago a été mordu.

_à suivre_

* * *

**autre : ne m'en voulez pas pour Drago, pitié ! **  
ce chapitre figure parmi mes préférés, alors je vous en prie, laissez moi des reviews, pour que je sache si vous l'avez apprécié ou non !  
j'espère que l'intensité que j'ai voulu y mettre transparaît suffisamment, et que vous vous satisfaisais que l'histoire commence enfin à progresser ! oui, je sais, c'est très long, mais je vous l'avais dit ! 


	18. La Vie, l’Amour, etc

**RAR :**

**ouéééé ! G u cinq reveiewwwws ! je suis ultra contente ! continuez comme ça et je m'envole d'allégresse !**

**floOouuunneee que j'adore !**:tu reviens faire une excursion ds les vieux .. très très vieux chapitres ! lol! c vrai que c ballot pr toi ki é loupé les deux derniers ! sont super en plus.. (allé hop une tite fleur ! lol)...pr maintenant je pense qu'il te faudra attendre le week end prochain pr les lire (si le systéme est retabli ) pck je pars demain pour finir mon année estudiantine dvt une copie de concours ! grrr ! autrement , je suis toute rouge sous ton compliment mé t'exagére franchement!pour notre future fic : t'as rien contre les slashs? ou t contre? je pensé un Harry Drago, fo juste trouvé qqch d'original qui change de tout ceux qui sont déja publiés.t'en pense quoi?.. Si t'as des idées hésite pas !je suis ouverte à tte proposition !gros bisouuus

**greg83** : harry n'est pas fort c'est vrai, mis je le fais courageux quand même...tu C , ds les cinq tomes, je le trouve aps super imposant il a surtout énormément de chance, bon puis il conné qqs sort c vraI...Je le savais en tout cas que les yeux rouges ça te plairait ! hihiihihi! C de ça dt je t'avais parlé ! je ne pesne pas qu'il y en aura d'autre, ca se répéteré tro et puis crois moi, il aura assez à faire sans réavoir les yeux rouges ! le pauvre ! et moi pdt ce tps là, je m'amuse à les faire souffrir ! c cool d'être auteur!tu écris toi aussi? gros bisooOooss

**Ambre15:** hello ! toutjours fidéle! c génial !pour Cho je te la laisse après, tu pourras la faire souffrir à ta guise...J'aurais même des idée de torture à te soumettre si tu veux ! mdrrr ! nirv a été mordu, exact... Mais...Lui a t'on fait boire du sang? that's the question ! Je te laisse avec la suite, et d'énormes bisous ! merci pour ton soutien !

**addifoca **: merciiii! c gentil de rpendre de ton temps pr laisser une review! ton commenaire m'a fait très plaisr ! kisses !  
superbe

**luna potter :**: non ? vraiment? En transe ! wouaaaahoooouuuu ! é bé ! si je psené que ça te feré cet effet ! ca me fé plaisir en tout cas! merci bcp!Et pour Harry, je suis toute d'accord avec toi, à l'origine le rire devait arriver comme ça, et puis je me suis dit, ma petite Valou (c moi… si tu suits ) , y a un beau petit brun aux yeux verts qui n'attend qu'à servir de martyr dans cette salle…(et oui.. on choisit pas son destin…le pauvre…non vraiment…Je suis pas toute tendre avec lui…Mais c J K Rowling qui a lancé le truc, hein ?), bon bref, et voilà...tu écris une fic? vrai? on peut la lire? c quoi ton peudo? et oui, un vrai ptit interogatoire, lol ! gros bisouuuuussss !je tdr! pr les vampires ce ne sont qu'une grosse parenthèse dc personne ne va se tranformer... ca aurait chambouler tou mon scenario !

bon trêve de blablatifollages et BONNE LECTURE !

**trouvez vous que j'update trop rapidement? voulez vous que je ralentisse le rythme ou est ce que je continue à cette allure?**

* * *

**RESUME : chapitre tristounet. Il subsiste de nombreux traumatismes de la fête d'Halloween durantlaquelle Drago a été mordu. Qui va s'en sortir? Coment Nirvelli réagit elle à tout cela? Harry et elle vont ils se préparer à affronter les prochaines épreuves main ds la main...? les réponses sont plus bas !**

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 18: la Vie, l'Amour, etc.**

Une douleur lancinante à la tête me réveille. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur une pièce blanche et baignée d'une lumière crue. Je suis à l'infirmerie. J'y ai passé la nuit, seule victime des suceurs de sang qui ne soit pas plongée dans un sommeil léthargique. La seule véritablement en vie.

Par quelques mouvements lents, je m'adosse contre les barreaux de mon lit, le dos calé par un oreiller duveteux.

L'infirmerie est calme. Aucune visite n'est autorisée, je pense.

Pomfresh s'est endormie, sur une chaise, épuisée. La brave médicomage n'a pas cessé de travailler depuis l'attaque d'Halloween. Avec une méthodologie de virtuose, elle a injecté des doses massives de potion régénérante à chacun des élèves inconscients, ainsi qu'à moi, puis, elle a récolté le sang d'élèves donateurs afin de le transfuser par une méthode médicale d'urgence moldue aux plus mal en points.. C'est à dire tous.. Enfin, elle a soigné les blessures diverses allant des simples hématomes et griffures aux chevilles foulées, tout en effectuant un travail de contremaître auprès de chacun des professeurs…

Mac Gonagall et Auroux ont été chargés de veiller sur les étudiants traumatisés et de leur apporter un soutien psychologique, Chourave de recueillir des plantes aux vertus curatives et Rogue de faire bouillonner ses chaudrons, pendant que Dumbledorre s'enfermerait dans son bureau pour contacter Fudge, et établir de nouvelles règles de sécurité.. Enfin, les autres veilleraient, chercheraient à dissiper la tension et rassureraient les parents d'élèves.

Malgré toute cette organisation, décidée sitôt la salle évacuée, malgré toute cette aide et ces soins apportés, une élève est morte… Ici même, après l'attaque… Devant mes yeux.

Elle était chétive, on lui avait pris beaucoup trop de sang.. Sa main, petite, aux doigts encore boudinés et enfantins s'est détendue et dans un soupir son âme s'est envolée.

Une enfant est morte. Elle aurait eu 12 ans dans 16 jours. Elle était de Poufsouffle , avait un crapaud du nom de Virus, des parents Moldus aimant, et deux jeunes frères.

Elle s'appelait Suzannah Appelby et plus personne ne se moquera de sa tête du matin, de son appétit de moineau le midi et de ses crises de somnambulisme la nuit… C'est Pompom qui m'a parlé d'elle après avoir déplacé son corps.

C'était une gamine. Une gamine qui s'est trouvée sur le chemin du Lord Noir, un soir de novembre.

Je tourne la tête et fait le bilan. Nous sommes 26 à avoir été mordu. Aucun de nous ne deviendra vampire, c'est la seule consolation que nous avons.

Il y a 7 Serdaigle dont Tobias, 9 Poufsouffle et l'une d'entre elle est recouverte d'un drap blanc dans une annexe de l'infirmerie.

5 Gryffondor de première et deuxième année et le même nombre de Serpentard. : des « sang-mêlé », une « sang de Bourbe » et des Sang purs dont je fais parti.. Moi..

Moi qui sans l'intervention étrange de ce vampire aux mèches blondes serais allongée inconsciente, mon corps se fondant dans la carnation blanche de ces lits d'hôpitaux. Et Drago…

Drago dont je n'ai pas lâché la main depuis le décès de la petite Appelby.

Drago dont j'étreins les doigts pour les empêcher de se détendre comme l'ont fait ceux de Suzannah.

Pommfresh a bien tenté de me faire lâcher prise, mais elle n'a pas réussi…

Alors elle a fait accoler nos lits puisque je refusais d'aller m'allonger à l'autre pôle de l'infirmerie et je me suis pelotonnée contre mon cousin. Dans ma tenue souillée de sang, Pomfresh avait aussi abandonné l'idée de me faire revêtir une chemise de nuit amidonnée et parfumée à la lavande.

Un habit propre n'aurait pas effacé ce que nous avons vécu…

Je suis une rescapée même si elle cherche à me le faire oublier.. Moi je me souviens, de tout….Et de nombreuses questions m'assaillent.

Il y a d'abord cet étrange dialogue entre les vampires.. Pourquoi ne devaient-ils pas me mordre ?

Pourquoi leur a t'on donné l'ordre de m'épargner ?

Pourquoi devaient-ils me faire peur ?

Et Pourquoi Voldermort leur a donné cet ordre ?

Qui me protége dans le lot de ces mangemorts ? Qui a suffisamment d'influence sur Voldemort pour lui demander ma grâce ?

Mais il y avait aussi ces détraqueurs….Ils auraient eu le temps de capturer mon âme et ils n'en ont rien fait, eux non plus… Maintenus à distance….

Par qui ? pourquoi ?

Je ne trouve aucune réponse…. _Elle_ n'était pas là… Ce ne peut être Lucius Malefoy, son propre fils se meure…

Et puis, je suis trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir…

Et Harry ? Que suis-je pour lui? Est-ce que son cœur s'est tût ? Ou ne l'écoute t'il plus ?

Mon regard se perd sur les mèches blondes de Drago..

Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il dort, comateux,. J'ai en mémoire notre dernière altercation, et je l'aime tant… J'ai peur. Il est pâle.. Trop pâle….

**oo0oo **

.- JE VEUX ENTRER! Beugle une fille derrière la porte.

Pomfresh se réveille en sursaut et se précipite vers l'entrée où je perçois un léger chuchotement. La porte s'ouvre sur Rogue, les mains chargées de flacons et Pansy Parkinson, hagarde et nerveuse.

.- Impossible, Pansy. Dit il

.- Mais Black, y est, elle !

.- Elle a été gravement blessée…

.- Drago aussi.. JE VEUX LE VOIR ! Sanglote t'elle.

.- Ecoutez Miss, tranche Pompom. Les visites sont formellement interdites, vos camarades ont besoin de silence… OUSTE !

Sur ce, elle fait entrer le Professeur et ferme la porte au nez de Pansy.

Se retournant, Pompom me voit éveillée et accourt, ses joues flétries rosies par la joie vers moi…

.-Ah ! Miss Black ! Vous voilà réveillée. Vous avez dormi pendant plus de vingt heures… Vous qui ne vouliez pas fermer les yeux… Vous allez me boire une potion et vous grignoterez un petit quelque chose avant de retourner à votre dortoir. J'aurais aimé vous garder en observation, mais vous ne pouvez avoir de rechutes et ces petits, là ont encore besoin de moi… c'est d'accord ?

.- Je ne peux pas. Répondis-je, la voie pâteuse. Et ma tête me semble sur le point d'exploser alors que je prononce ces quatre mots.

.- Et pourquoi donc, mon petit ? Je sais que vous vous sentez encore bien faible, mais après avoir bu ce flacon que votre Professeur a apporté, vous irez mieux.. Et puis vos camarades vont se faire une joie de vous accueillir.

Je renifle et tourne doucement la tête vers Drago.

.- Je ne veux pas. Je voudrais rester près de lui. Lui parler parce qu'il m'entend, n'est ce pas ?

.- Miss Black, dit Rogue, Mme Pomfresh vous fera appeler dés qu'il se réveillera.

Elle acquiesce et semble touchée de l'attachement que je porte à Drago… c'est que les choses ont changé depuis notre dernier passage ici…

.- Et s'il…. S'il ne se réveille pas ? Demandais-je, une boule dans la gorge.

Mes yeux me piquent mais étrangement, ils restent secs. Pompom s'assit précipitamment sur mon lit et passe une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

.- Voyons, il st hors de danger.

.- Suzannah l'était aussi….

.- Nous l'avons cru c'est vrai.. Pauvre chérie… Répond-elle, ses yeux, se tournent vers le lit vide à ma droite, là où Suzannah est morte.

.- Mr Malefoy a une forte constitution et en a vu d'autre, il se battra comme chacun ici, n'est ce pas, Professeur ?

.- Si.

Je baise la tête, que je résiste ou non, cette fois, on me renverra de l'infirmerie. Je tends la main, et le professeur me tend une fiole. La solution jaune a un goût horrible.

.- Pouah ! Fais-je, grimaçant. Qu'est ce que vous avez mis là dedans ?

Rogue arbore son rictus quand il me répond.

.- Et bien vous voilà redevenu vous-même, Miss ! Quel plaisir !

Je ne crois pas non. Je ne crois pas pouvoir redevenir la Nirvelli Black, frivole, insolente et froide d'avant ça. D'avant toutes ces horreurs et ces flots de sang. D'avant ce rouge qui me monte encore au visage par moment. Je sens encore l'odeur de boucherie, l'odeur de peur et de sang..

Non, je ne suis plus la même.

Pompom fait tinter une clochette qui ne produit aucun son, et un elfe de maison se matérialise l'instant d 'après sous mes yeux, dans un flop bruyant. Il port un plateau lourd de nourriture. C'est Dobby. Dobby dont les yeux de groseilles bouillies s'écarquillent dés qu'il me voit.

.- Oh ! La Winki d'Ha-

.- Chut Dobby, fais-je aussitôt. Oubliant que je ne suis pas censé le connaître.

Rogue me regarde étrangement et Pompom fait le tour des lits. Elle sourit et lorsqu'elle arrive à celui de Drago, elle me lance un regard entendu. Il va s'en sortir. Ils vont s'en sortir. Tous. Il faut juste du temps.

Dobby pose le plateau sur mes genoux et sitôt les mains libres, il s'agrippe aux montants du lit et entreprend de se heurter consciencieusement la tête aux barres de fer blanc.

.- Arrétez le ! Je cris, tout en repoussant le plateau, lâchant la main de Drago et me levant.

Mais je dois me rasseoir aussitôt, je vois des étoiles. Rogue a saisi l'elfe à bras le corps.

.- Dobby est un méchant elfe, sanglote ce dernier. Idiot et méchant elfe !

Je fais signe à Rogue de m'apporter Dobby et il le relâche avec un soulagement visible à mes cotés.Je tire alors sur l'une de ses longues oreilles et lui murmure le plus faiblement possible, afin que le professeur n'entende pas.

.- Pourrais-tu aller le rassurer… Lui dire que je vais bien et que je sors d'ici….

Dobby lève des yeux humides vers moi, opine du chef avec vigueur et disparaît.

.- Allez, Nirvelli. Mangez…

Il me faut quinze minutes pour boire la tasse de chocolat et mâchouiller une demi-tartine beurrée. Voyant qu'il ne sert à rein d'insister, Rogue me conduit à la porte, non sans avoir attendu patiemment que j'embrasse Drago sur le front et lui murmure d'une voix étranglée à l'oreille quelques mots. Ceux ci : « j'ai besoin de toi, Dray. »

Sitôt la porte de l'infirmerie refermée, je me sens démunie.

**oo0oo**

Un miaulement attire mon attention. C'est Aquene. Elle est restée de garde devant l'infirmerie.

.- Miaou, dit-elle et ses yeux reflètent une profonde inquiétude

Je la saisis et la câline, elle ronronne… Arrivée devant la Grande Salle je remarque de nombreuses macérations sur la porte.

.- Tu es arrivé trop tard, hier, ma belle. C'est ça ? Et tu voulais m'aider… Il y a avait Harry… Il m'a aidé lui, puisque tu ne pouvais pas me rejoindre.. Personne ne t'a vu sous ton autre forme, dis-moi ? Tu as fait attention ?Tu crois que je devrais lui dire que tu n'es pas un chat ordinaire ?

.- Miaou.

.- Non.. Ça va, alors…Je ne dirais rien, non plus à Harry… Après tout, un secret de plus ou de moins dans notre relation.

Le couloir qui conduit à notre salle est sombre et froid….

.- Radigan. Dis-je, mais la tapisserie ne pivote pas. Radigan ?.. Sang Pur ? Victoire…. Vi... Vive les vampires … A bas les Sang de bourbe? essayais-je, la gorge nouée.

.- Le mot de passe est « veni, vidi, vici » crache Zargue qui sort de la salle, alors que j'étais à court d'idées.

Cet humour noir me déplait fortement…Mais il ne m'étonne pas…

Je m'engouffre dans la salle et fait deux pas. Deux pas de trop. Deux pas que je regrette aussitôt.

Leonora, Pansy et Millicent discutent.

.- Ouaouh ! dit l'une ! Père ne m'avait pas dit que ce serait aussi phénoménal ! J'ai eu une de ces trouilles ! Je ne m'attendais pas à des vampires et des détraqueurs !

.- Tu m'étonnes, j'étais terrifiée.. J'ai couru jusqu'aux portes, oubliant qu'elles seraient fermées.

.- N'empêche que cette amulette protectrice fonctionne. Dit Leonora tout en sortant de sous son pull une chaînette décorée d'un pendentif en forme de serpent.

.- Evidemment que crois-tu ?

Elles savaient.. Elles savaient qu'il y aurait une attaque, et des blessés…. Parkinson et Léonora.. filles de mangemort…

Voilà pourquoi si peu de Serpentard ont été touchés. Et encore, ceux là sont sans intérêt.. Moi on me hait, je suis trop indépendante…Les deux autres ne sont pas de souches pures.. Et Drago.. Drago est un artefact… Il aurait du être au courant…

J'arrive face à Pansy et la gifle.

.- Ça c'est pour moi.. Parce que j'ai failli crever !

Ma main la heurte à nouveau et elle geint.

.- Ça c'est pour ton Drakinou qui est à la limite de la mort.

.-J'ai oublié de le prévenir… Il n'a pas voulu du pendentif… Elle sanglote et s'agrippe à mon bras…C'est à cause de moi… OH…..Dragoooooooo….. C'est ma faute….J'ai cru que j'arriverais à la protéger seule….C'est ma faute….

.- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sifflais-je.

Elle se cramponne à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir, me suppliant de lui dire comment va « son Dragon ». Je trouve la force de la repousser, elle tombe rudement à terre, manquant d'écraser Aquene qui lui griffe méchamment le visage avant de se diriger d'un pas égal vers le dortoir.

.- Mon cousin, va s'en sortir mais je doute qu'il veuille que tu l'approches à son réveil, Pansy Parkinson.

J'amorce trois pas dans la direction de ma chambre mais me ravise. Là haut, une amie et une admiratrice m'attendent. Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne et je ne veux pas qu'on sache… Je ne veux voir, ni Eileen ni Marieka.

Je ne veux voir qu'une seule personne…

**o00--00--000---000--00--00o**

.- Harry. Appelais-je

Il sort de sa salle commune et passe devant l'armure près de laquelle je suis tapie, le cœur lourd et les yeux secs.Il est accompagné de Granger et Weasley. Tous trois ont les traits tirés, et Harry a les yeux cernés.

.- Harry, rappelais-je, me levant.

Il se retourne, il ne m'avait pas vu. En un instant, je vois défiler sur son visage un flot d'émotions : de la surprise, du soulagement, de la peur, puis de la tendresse…

Granger et Weasley me toisent, elle de haut en bas, lui de bas en haut avant que Weasley n'aboie :

.- Tu t'exhibes dans ta robe de criminelle ! tu sais que ce sang là, c'est celui de cette fille qui est morte…

.- Tais-toi RON ! Crie Harry et l'instant d'après il me serre contre lui, me berce et couvre mon visage, mon cou, mes cheveux de baisers.

Je m'accroche à son pull comme à une bouée et mes larmes jaillissent enfin….

.- J'ai eu si peur, Harry… J'ai cru que tu aillais exploser à cause de cette cicatrice.. Et ce rire… Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne te manipulait plus…Et Suzannah.. Et Dray…je ne veux pas le perdre, Harry.. Je ne veux pas… ni toi, mon cœur….Et Parkinson savait, elle a distribué des amulettes à ses amies et aux enfants de mangemort.. Drago ne savait pas, elle l'a oublié et il meurt…..

.- Là….là…c'est fini….Il va s'en sortir.

Harry me console, Harry me cajole, et m'embrasse. Il a ce besoin viscéral de me réconforter, de me protéger du mal qui m'entoure ; qui nous entoure…

.- QU'EST CE QUE ? fait Ron Weasley.

.- DEPUIS QUAND ? demande Granger, livide.

Harry se tourne vers eux, abandonnant mes cheveux.

.- Rentrons, nous allons nous expliquer.

Granger est déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui assiste à cette scène les yeux écarquillés quand je trépigne, hystérique.

.- Je ne veux pas rentrer, Harry…. On va me lyncher.

.- ET JE SERAIS LE PREMIER ! Hurle le rouquin, les traits deformés par la colère. Harry. Bon sang. Pas cette fille… Toute les autres, mais pas Elle !

.- LA FERME ! Clament Hermione Grangeret Harry.

.- Allons dans un endroit calme, reprend Hermione.

.- La salle sur demande. Dit Harry, et se tournant vers son meilleur ami : Apprend à connaître avant de juger, Ron, je te le demande. Si tu ne peux pas accorder ta confiance à Nirvelli, elle mérite au moins ton respect. Viens, papillon.

**oo0oo**

Harry me fait entrer dans une pièce accueillante avec des divans propices aux longues discussions, un feu de cheminée au-dessus duquel une bouilloire sifflote gaiement.

Nous prenons place et personne ne parle pendant un bon moment. Les deux amis d'Harry me regardent sangloter dans son cou avec un dégoût non dissimulé pour Weasley.

.- Qui est Suzannah ? Demande Harry , quand je commence à me calmer.

.- Suzannah Appelby. Une poufsouffle… C'est elle qui est morte…

.- Une amie ?

.- Non. Mais je crois que j'aurais aimé.

.- Pff. Fait le frère de Gin. Tu ne fréquentes pas les « sang de Bourbe » comme vous dites chez vous !

Harry lui lance un regard noir, moi je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre. Je me moque de ce qu'il pense de moi.

.- Tu comptais nous le cacher encore longtemps pour vous deux, Harry ?demande Hermione.

Elle ne paraît pas en colère, juste blessée. Harry baisse les yeux et je réponds à sa place :

.- Il aurait aimé vous le dire, mais je ne voulais pas., Mentis-je et Harry me regarde surpris.

.- Mmm. Pas étonnant. Lâche Weasley.

.- ET BIEN TU AS TOUT FAUX, RON ! C'est moi qui ai caché la vérité. Je ne voulais pas vous entendre parler à Nirvelli comme vous le faites en ce moment, s'énerve Harry.

.- Depuis quand vous deux ? Répète Hermione, très calme.

Un mois, dit je.

.- Quand même ! Soupire t'elle.

.- Oui, dit Harry, il me serre la main et me sourit. Un mois plein de bonheur.

.- On voit l'apothéose ! Hurle Ronald Weasley, brisant net notre instant d'intimité.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre à toute volée et une tornade rousse vient m'attraper par les épaules.

.- Ah ! Nirv ! Tu vas mieux, tu es sortie ? C'est génial !

Elle ne remarque pas son frère et Hermione, dont les visages se décomposent et se tourne vers Harry.

.- Je t'ai cherché partout Harry.. Je m'étais renseignée ce matin auprès de Pompom pour te dire quoi.. Tu tournais comme un lion en cage et mon nigaud de frère et Mione ne remarquaient rien… Bien sur… Alors voilà .. Mais j'arrive un peu tard…N'empêche que je me suis rongée les ongles pour toi, Nirv ! Les serpentard se moquaient complètement de ton devenir, et Eileen n'en savait pas plus que -…

.- QUOI ? Tonne Weasley.

Gin sursaute et se retourne la main sur le cœur.

.- Oh, Ron… Ce n'est que toi… Enfin, tout de même, tu pourrais ménager mon cœur….

FLOP ! Dobby apparaît et se jette sur Harry :

.- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, Harry Potter… mais Dumbeldorre avait besoin de moi… J'ai vu votre Winky elle va-

.- Je sais, dit Harry, en me rapprochant de lui. Merci Dobby. C'est très gentil à toi de me le dire.

.- Oh ! Dobby est un mauvais elfe, il est en retard.. il a déçu la Winky de Harry Potter !

.- Mais non, Dobby, m'exclamais-je, tu as été parfait.

.- Non, non.. Se lamente t'il… comment me faire pardonner..

.- Je crois qu'une bouillotte bien chaude dans son lit- commence Gin et Dobby s'éclipse aussitôt.

.- Tu savais Gin ? Demande Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, puis se tournant vers Harry. Elle savait.. Et Dobby ? Et qui d'autre encore ?..Et nous ? Est-ce que nous ne sommes plus tes amis, Harry ? Est-ce que nous t'avons ne serait ce qu'une fois abandonné ou avons contesté tes décisions ?

Hermione sort en courant sans même attendre la réponse d'Harry. Ron se lève brusquement, et Gin se mord les lèvres.

.- Ah ! Bravo Harry !

.- Mais je-

Ron en trois grand pas est arrivé à la porte. Il lance un regard déçu à Harry, m'ignore superbement et sort en claquant la porte. Ginny s'empresse de le suivre après m'avoir lancé un regard apaisant.

.- Tu devrais y aller Harry. ; Ils ont besoin de te parler.

Harry de son index, me soulève le menton, et plonge son regard dans le mien.

.- Toi, tu as besoin de moi… Eux, ils peuvent attendre.

.- Si tu n'y vas pas, j'aurais gâché votre amitié, et je ne le veux pas.

.- Je crois que Ron et Hermione vont en discuter à deux. Et peut être que cela va leur ouvrir les yeux sur leur relation. Et moi je veux rester près de celle qui m'a appelé « mon cœur » pour la première fois, il y a quelques minutes. Allez viens là …

Il me tend les bras et je m'installe contre lui.

**oo0oo **

.- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu entends devant un detraqueur?

Harry est surpris par ma question. Je sais, oui, c'est personnel. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si cela lui est aussi douloureux qu'à moi… d'entendre mes deux parents parler.. Eux qui sont morts.

.- La voix de ma Mère, elle me défend… Celle de Voldemort, il nous menace.. celle mon Père, il ordonne à ma mère de fuir… J'entends leur mort…

Je ferme les yeux…c'est bien pire pour lui. Lui il entend leurs derniers instants, moi seulement un parmi tous ceux que nous avons vécu. Il m'embrasse sur le front, gravement.

.- Je suis désolé, cela doit être affreux…

.- Ça ne l'est plus, maintenant. Je sais faire fuir un détraqueur.

.-Ah oui… J'ai vu ça… Vous avez du avoir un sacré prof de DCFM l'an dernier !

.- Euh… pas vraiment, non. Répond-il étrangement embarrassé. Nirvelli…Tu veux en parler ? De ce que tu as entendu ?

.- Je voudrais surtout ne plus avoir à l'entendre, oublier très vite.Gémis-je.

.- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. A faire un patronus .

.- Un cerf ? Comme celui qui l'a fait fuir ?

Harry rit doucement.

.- Pas forcément, toi ce sera sans doute un petit papillon...

.- Tu saurais m'apprendre ?

.- Oui bien sur !

.- Merci….

Harry me regarde les yeux tristes, je me cale davantage contre lui, et ses bras m'entourent.

.- Tu sais Harry, je crois que rien, ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

.- Je sais.

.- Tu sais ?

.- Oui… j'ai cru que cette femme allait te laisser comme les autres, sur le sol. Et je n'arrivais pas à t'approcher. Et puis quand elle t'a lâché il y avait ces trois détraqueurs. Leur attitude était bizarre. J'aurais juré que sous leurs cagoules ils t'observaient…

« oh ! moi aussi, et si tu savais comme cela me fait peur… »

.- Après tu as fait cette crise, tu te débattais comme une diablesse… tu étouffais…et moi, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid, j'avais peur… et si je n'avais pas réussi à-

. - Tu as réussi Harry. Tu es arrivé à temps… Sans toi, je serais morte, je crois… oui j'en suis sure..

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur mes lèvres. Elle a un goût salé. Un goût de larme.

.- Harry qu'est ce que ?

Il pleure sans bruit, les yeux rivés sur mon visage. Moi, assise sur ses genoux, lui une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre entremêlée à mes doigts sur ma hanche.

.- Ne pleure pas …s'il te plait… Harry.

.- Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose hier soir… Je t'aime…

Il m'aime……

Il m'aime, et moi ?

Il m'aime moi et j'ai comme un pressentiment qu'il ne devrait pas …..

Il m'aime et ma gorge se bloque sur ces trois mots que je voudrais lui retourner..

Trois mots que je n'ai jamais dit qu'à une seule personne. Une personne morte… Maman…

Et encore ce n'est pas le même amour dont il est question…

.- C'est pour ça que rien ne sera plus pareil, Nirvelli….

Il m'aime et moi je me tais….

.- Tu sais, Harry… tu as ta place... Dans mon... Cœur…je..Je….

Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire…

.- Chut… Tu n'as pas à me le dire…Chuchote t'il.

.- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi….

.- Non, mais tu me le montre chaque jour, et c'est encore mieux.

Harry a compris une chose bien avant moi… c'est vrai.. Je l'aime.

A ce moment, j'oublie tout… Momentanément.

J'oublie Drago, à l'infirmerie, respirant un air blanc, ses yeux gris clos sur la noirceur du monde. J'oublie ces questions dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé les réponses quant à ma survie lors de l'attaque. J'oublie les détraqueurs et les vampires.

J'oublie ce mal qui m'a terrassé avant l 'attaque, cette jalousie et tous mes doutes sur Harry s'envolent… J'oublie Cho Chang.

Et je ne pense plus qu'à lui, qui pleure toujours, la tête appuyée contre mes cheveux.

Je recueille chacune de ses larmes dans un baiser. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche écarte es doigts et un objet brillant pèse dans ma paume.

.- Mon papillon !

.- Il était tombé par terre, je l'ai trouvé le lendemain...

Par un sort de glu perpétuelle le colle à la doublure interne de sa cape, afin qu'il soit en contact avec son cœur.

Il sourit.

Et je l'embrasse comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, avec une tendresse qui m'arrache des larmes…En tremblant.

La bouilloire chantonne gaiement, alors que nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus serein que nous ne l'avons été depuis des mois.

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

* * *

voilà, voilou... 

juste une question : est ce que vous trouvez ça bien, que Ron et Hermione sachent enfin ?

ou deux : leur réaction est elle suffisamment crédible ?

merci d'avance pour vos réponses. à bientôt !


	19. l'Amour, la Mort, et plus si affinités

_la ptite rubrique de Bidibou :_ je crée mon coin d'expression personnel... Ici, vous trouverez tous les renseignements passionnants sur ma petite vie et tout ce que je dois vous faire savoir sur la fiction... etc... Alors, je commence ! aheemm! grande nouvelle : je suis en VACAAAAANNNNNCCCESSSSS ! oui..oui... Je vois d'ici que vous vous retenez à grand peine de ne pas me balancer vos claviers de pcà ma tête, pck j'ai la chance, moi dont la bouche s'étire en un sourire qui me mange les joue , de vous informer qu'à partir de ce jour, je vais pouvoir profiter du soleil.. mais attendez avant de me trucider ! qui dit vacances dit: temps libre ! et mon temps libre, je vais en consacrer une bonne partie à cette fic ! alors c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça? donc, voilà, je vais adopter un rythme de parution de 2 à 3 chapitres par deux semaines, ça vous va? ensuite quioi d'autre... Dans le courant de la semaine , je vais sans doute faire paraitre une autre fiction, une Roguefiction plus exactement ! mais pas de panique! je ne négligerais pas pour autant notre petite Nirvelli ! promis ! voilà, pour l'instant je ne vois pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre, si ce n'est bonne lecture et énormes poutoux! merci à toux ceux qui lisnet cette fiction! je vous adoooreee !

**RAR:**

**eillis :** vraiment? tu trouves?merrrccccciiiii! ( je suis toute euphorique !)... hummm... drago.. Drago... Et bien je vais lui trouver une petite blondinette qui a un prénom charmant et presque comestible (tu comprendras en le découvrant..lol) elle apparait (de façon desciptive) dans le prochain chapitre mais on la verra très peu ! ce ne sera pas l'âme soeur de notre beau prince des Serpentards.. Voilà, voilou ! merci de ton mssggg! bises +

**luna potter:** Oui, povre de lui... Mais desolé non, il ne vas pas restr inconscient... Mais je te rassure, son réveil est trognon aussi ! je sais la réaction de Ron est comment dire « chaude » mais, dans mon idée, Ron est toujours sensible aux stéréotypes et Nirvelli lui apparait vraiement comme un membre du clan Serpenatrd, donc froide, mesquine, et potetiellement malveillante ! d'où voilà... neammoins, dans ce chapitre... Il a un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus fraternel envers Harry et ...Tu découvriras tout ça !çadoit être sympa ta fic, je comprends bienpourquoi tune publies pas et en parant de msn! quandest ce qu'on sy voit !lol! sinon, pour ta question: oh ! oui! ce serait beau une déclaration d'amour dans ce style ! enfin, s'il n'y a aps eu des vampires, un repas sanguin et un mort juste avant, ce serait encore meiux! lol! mais, on est jeune, ptétre que dans la vraie vie, qqch de ressemblant va nous arriver! ( on a tjrs e droit de réver, hein? mdrrr!)Gros bisous ! bonne lecture, merciii !

**greg 83 :**oki, pr tes fics, mais n'ai pas peur de faire un flop... j'irais les lire mouaahh! je laisserais des reveiuwss! et puis sans essayer aucun succés! ( citation du jour !mdrrr) dans ce chapitre, on a pas le temps de voir la réastion d'Harry face à Ron et Hermione car environ une semine s'est ecoulée! mais... voilà le moment où "Elle" se dévoile ! bon, toi tu sais déjà qui elle est mais ça n'empèche que je pense que tu aimeras bien quand même !gros bisouuuusssss !

* * *

**resumé : les amis d'Harry ont appris la relation de Nirvelli et Harry. Drago est toujours dans le coma. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un cours sur les vampires où Nirvelli va encore frôler la mort (décidemment ) et où l'on va rencontrer le personnage énigmatique "elle". Grosso modo et en vrac: une dispute, des propos lours de sens, du vocabulairerusse pour votre culture personnelle, une réconciliation, un réveil eeeetttt une fin alléchante !**

un chapitre avec pas mal de dialogues...s'il y en a de trop dites le moi, et j'essaierais de ralentir le rythme... en tout cas, désolé de faire traîner cette histoire en longueur mais c'est nécessaire pour la rendre plus convaincante par la suite…voilà.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 19: L'Amour, la mort, et plus si affinités.**

.- REVEILLE- TOI VITE !

.- Non, laissez moi dormir…

On me secoue rudement et j'empoigne mon oreiller pour le plaquer sur ma tête … Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir en paix…

.- BON SANG, lève-toi ! Drago s'est réveillé, un elfe est venu te prévenir mais n'a pas osé te réveiller…Et il n'y a que toi qui as le droit de voir Dray ! Répète Pansy de sa voix de soprano manquée.

.- QUOI ? M'époumonais-je, réveillée à l'entente du prénom de mon cousin.

Je saute vivement à bas du lit.

.- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir Dray à l'infirmerie…Comme tu es la seule autorisée à lui rendre visite, je veux que tu lui passes un message de ma part.

.- Ne compte pas sur moi ! Répondis-je tout en sautillant sur une jambe pour passer un pantalon par-dessus ma nuisette.

.- Je t'en prie, Black…. Nirvelli. Ajoute t'elle en recevant mon regard noir.

.- Il est 5h00 du mat, le matin j'ai tendance à être tête… en l'air…. –pas facile de parler en enfilant un pull- .D'ici à l'infirmerie, j'aurais oublié ce que tu m'auras dit…

Je sors précipitamment du dortoir, fuyant les pleurnicheries de Parkinson qui réussit à réveiller tout le dortoir.

S'en suit, une course éperdue dans les couloirs de Poudlard, j'esquive les marches branlantes, je traverse les fantômes, insensible à leur froide moiteur…

_Drago est reveillé._

Drago est sorti de ce coma qui a duré 6 jours. 6 jours qui auraient été interminables s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry.

Harry qui a supporté mes colères lorsque je criais à l'injustice de voir des élèves sortis de l'infirmerie alors que Dray y demeurait, son état stationnaire.

«_ Pourquoi cette crétine est-elle debout alors que Dray a les yeux fermés ? Pourquoi Harry ? C'est pas juste …_ »

Harry qui m'apprend à décliner le verbe aimer.. Harry qui me fait oublier la chasse aux vampires instaurée par le ministère de la Magie depuis le lendemain de l'attaque.

Je cours, et finit en dérapage, haletante, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je l'ouvre, pantelante, et la referme doucement pour ne pas me faire sermonner par Mme Pomfresh. Et là, je le vois.

Pompom s'affaire à ses côtés.

Lentement, quand il entend la porte se fermer, il tourne la tête.

Je ne sais plus comment réagir.j'ai attendu ce moment, luttant contre mes peurs, imaginant de nombreux scénarios pour son réveil, pour mes excuses…

Et me voilà devant le fait accompli.

Il me regarde et oubliant toute retenue, j'envoie valser mon éducation, prônant fierté et modération en toute circonstance, pour me précipiter contre lui.

Je le percute, un peu trop brusquement, mais je m'en moque, et lui aussi. Il m'a ouvert les bras, et nous nous étouffons de tendresse.

.- Plus jamais, Dray…Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

.- Non jamais, répond il d'une voix faible, et il me serre contre lui, nichant sa tête blonde dans mon cou.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position, sans même parler, mais un toussotement de l'infirmière me fit reprendre mes esprits. Drago s'était endormi, son souffle apaisé faisait voleter quelques mèches non coiffées sur ma nuque et j'avais une crampe au mollet d'être restée inconfortablement installée. Debout en fait.

Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, un sourire immuable collé au visage .

**oo0000ooo**

C'est d'une humeur radieuse que j'entre dans la Grande salle, quelques minutes plus tard. Le carillon du hall égrène une jolie mélodie. Il est 6h30 et une journée merveilleuse s'annonce maintenant que Drago est hors de danger.

La famille Weasley –du moins le peu que je connais de celle-ci-, Hermione et Harry sont là, déjeunant. Eileen aussi, elle a pris place seule à notre table. Harry me fait signe.

Profitant de ce qu'il n'y ait personne qui puisse s'ahurir de notre couple dans la salle, je cours vers lui et réalise un de mes plus grands souhaits : l'embrasser au matin, sans me cacher.

.- Bonjour mon cœur, dis-je, ma bouche à moitié décollée de la sienne.

.- Bonjour, toi, répond il avant d'approfondir notre baiser.

J'adresse un sourire radieux à Gin, un timide à Hermione qui y répond affablement et j'hoche de la tête en direction de Weasley frère qui ne semble pas connaître la politesse.

.- Je peux m'asseoir ? je demande.

.- Bien sur, s'exclame Gin en se décalant pour me permettre de me placer près d'Harrry.

.- Oui.. dit Hermione timidement.

Ron et Harry grimacent. Ron passe encore…mais Harry.

.- Ginny tu sais bien que-, commence t'il.

.- Gin sait peut être, le coupais je rudement, mais moi non ! Je te fais honte, Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Maintenant que tes meilleurs amis sont au courant pour nous deux, je ne vois pas ce qui dérange.. En plus, tes demandes en mariages se sont calmées…

Je prends place sur la chaise voisine de mon petit ami, et attends sa réponse….Qui ne vient pas…Furieuse, je me relève.. Ca veut tout dire, ce silence obstiné et ces yeux baissés ! Il y a une semaine, il m'avouait un secret entre son cœur et lui, et là il me renie !

.- Très bien, j'ai compris, fais-je. Ne compte pas sur moi demain, pour satisfaire à tes envies de me rouler une pelle.

.-Quoi ? Murmure t'il abasourdi.

.- Attends ! S'exclame une voix autoritaire et je suis soudain harponnée par quelque chose de chaud et osseux.

C'est Ronald Weasley qui m'a saisi le bras.

.- QUOI ? Crachais-je, et je jette un regard mauvais sur la main blanche qui m'enserre le poignet.

Il me lâche soudain, conscient de son geste et ses oreilles passent au vermillon. Hermione lui lance un regard d'encouragement.

.- Mmm. Et bien, Harry ne mérite pas que tu le plaques pour ça.

.- Ah oui ? Et tu juges sur quel critère ?

Je me tourne vers Harry. Il est dans un état proche de l'anéantissement qui me ferait presque regretter ma trop soudaine décision.

.- J'en ai marre de me cacher Harry! Je me fiche de recevoir de menaces avec mon thé du matin ou des enveloppes contenant du pus de Bulbobul. Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça, et tu le sais !

.- Il t'éloigne pour te protéger ! s'en mêle Gin.

.- Assieds-toi, Nirvelli, dit Hermione d'une voix posée. Ron et moi, allons t'expliquer quelques petites choses… Ce serait à Harry de le faire… Mais, personnellement…je m'en veux… Enfin… De ce que j'ai pensé et dit sur toi… Nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Harry depuis …et donc je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toi, j'ai cru…J'ai cru qu'Harry ne me faisait plus confiance, par ta faute, et ça m'a fait mal...

J'accepte.

.- Bon et donc, nous allons mettre notre grain de sel dans votre histoire et éviter que tu fasses une bourde, marmonne Ron.

.- Ce n'est pas à vous de – reprend Harry.

.- Si Harry et toi dévoilez votre relation, ce ne sont pas des cloques sur les mains qui t'attendent mais la mort. ! Déclare Hermione à toute vitesse.

On me fait asseoir. Avec raison, car j'ai manqué de voir le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.

.- Tu n'ignores pas pour Sirius l'an dernier...

.- Mais c'était presque.. un accident… il aurait suffi de …

.- Il y a eu aussi une attaque sur notre père, dit Gin.

.- Ecoutez.. Ecoute aussi Harry… Mieux vaut une relation pleinement vécue qu'une demi-relation. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort vous savez.

.- Tu n'y as jamais été confronté, s'exclame Ron.

.- Et Halloween ça ne compte pas ? M'emportais-je.

.- Vous avez fini non ! Nous interrompt Hermione ; Je pense que qu'Harry-

.- ARRETEZ DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ETAIS PAS AVEC VOUS ! Tonne le concerné.

.- ET BIEN, EXPRIME-TOI ALORS ! Répond Ginny sur le même ton, en frappant violemment la table de son poing, et, ce faisant, elle calme tout le monde.

Harry m'attrape la main et me la serre. Il aime beaucoup ce simple contact entre nous, et chaque fois qu'il me prend la main je me rappelle ce soir là, à la Cabane Hurlante. Je sens déjà ma colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

.- Plus longtemps nous nous cacherons, plus longtemps tu seras en sécurité, dit il

.- Harry, c'est très noble de ta part.. Mais j'ai le droit de décider moi aussi.

.- Je ne discuterais pas là dessus.

.- Je ne supporterais pas cela indéfiniment, Harry… Ça va me rendre folle..

.- Pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas à Dumbledorre ? s'écrie Ronald.

.-Oh ! Ou Rogue plutôt ! Répondis-je, étourdiment, et le visage d'Harry passe au vert. Oui, oui je sais, il est exécrable avec toi, mais c'est un très bon soutien moral. On peut compter sur lui…. Il m'a fait prévenir ce matin pour… OH HARRY ! J'ai oublié de te dire : Drago est réveillé.. Ce que je suis contente.

C'est limite si je ne sautille pas sur place… Hermione et Gin, diplomates esquissent un sourire, et Harry répond d'une voix amorphe, par principe :

.- Ah c'est bien…

.- Vous devriez aller voir le directeur, reprend Gin. Rogue, même s'il apprécie Nirvelli, n'en reste pas moins un mangemort et il peut toujours faire un lapsus devant Voldemort même s'il réussit à clôturer ses pensées…

.-Rogue, un mangemort ?

Quoi ? C'est un mangemort ?

.- Tu l'ignorais ?

.- Oui, j'ai.. J'avais confiance en lui, mais ….

.- Et bien tu as raison, il ne faut pas que tu changes d'idées sur son compte, car vous oubliez que c'est avant tout un es-. S'ecrie Hermione.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, surprise, lorsque je tourne brusquement la tête vers Eileen qui vient de m'envoyer une de ses pensées : «voilà, Pansy et sa clique, Nirv, largue les amarres » . Aussitôt, le message reçu, la porte s'ouvre et Pansy me cherche du regard. Elle se dirige vers moi.

.- Mince… pestais-je.

.- Attend, je m'exc- commence Harry.

.- Oui.. Oui je sais, on en parlera plus tard.. Tiens, Pansy ? Que me veux tu ?

.- Alors Drago ? Que t'as t'il dit ?

.- Il m'a pas parlé de choses et d'autres mais de toi : niet…. Repartis-je et le sourire de Parkinson s'efface alors qu'Harry et ses amis répriment leurs rires.

Se voyant, Pansy Parkinson se tourne vers eux, l'air foncièrement mauvais, puis vers moi.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ceux là ?

.- Que fait un serpentard face à des rebuts de la société ? Répondis-je dédaigneuse. Je les insulte. Et si tu ne veux pas y passer, toi aussi… eloigne-toi de moi.

Fronçant du nez, elle s'éloigne et peu après je la suit, non sans avoir accordé mon pardon à Harry et remercié ses amis. Nous décidons, rapidement, que nous irons voir Dumbledorre dans le courant de la semaine.

**oo00000oo**

Drago est sorti de l'infirmerie hier soir et ce matin, vendredi, il m'attendait au bas de l'escalier du dortoir.

Nous nous sommes pris la main, comme deux gosses heureux de se retrouver et nous sommes partis déjeuner. Pas mal de personnes se retournent sur notre passage, j'entends des chuchotements, des bribes de phrase qui font sourire Drago, moi je passe outre… On m'a toujours enseigné que la curiosité est un vilain défaut et je trouve mes camarades bien mal éduqués quand ils murmurent : « tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? » ou encore « j'en crois pas mes yeux, Malefoy et Black n'ont jamais pu se sentir, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils s'entendent ? ».

Nous prenons place à la table, non sans avoir passé devant Harry qui n'a pu retenir son expression de surprise mêlée à un rictus de haine contre mon cousin.

.- Je ne crois pas que Potter apprécie que nous nous tenions par la main, dit Drago.

.- Oh ! Ça c'est certain, il est dévoré de jalousie…. Oh Par Merlin !

Drago me regarde d'un air faussement ingénu puis voyant ma gène, prend les devant. C'est pas croyable, il lui a fallu d'une phrase et je me suis vendue ! Comment a t'il su d'ailleurs !

.- J'ai des yeux, Nirv ; j'aurai effectivement préféré éviter ce spectacle répugnant, à savoir Potter, pas toi bien sur. Mais c'est un fait, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous parlions plus que je remarquais rien. Pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

.- Prudence oblige. Harry tient à ma vie, on s'est d'ailleurs chamaillé à ce sujet… Et, écoute Dray, ne me fais pas la morale, s'il te plait, n'entre pas dans nos affaires, ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

Bien sur que non, rétorque t'il, arrogant, comme si ça consistait un coup trop bas pour lui.

Il me regarde de haut, mais ne dit rien de plus. Je suis surprise… Il s'est assagi.

.- Ah oui ? Tu ne vas pas saisir l'occasion de lui pourrir la vie ?

.- Je crois qu'à toi seule, tu dois y aller fort, surtout si tu piques tes saintes colères. Je suppose qu'on te l'a déjà dit, mais quand tu es ici, qui dirige les Enfers ?

Ses yeux rient.

.- Eh ! Pouffais-je, et je le frappe gentiment au bras.

Il gémit, bon comédien. Je jubile.

Drago est de retour. Le petit blond avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

.- Dray ? pourquoi cette crise, le mois dernier ?

.- J'ai mûri, répond il, évasif.

Puis suite à mon regard interrogateur et anxieux, il me dit tout. L'évasion de son Père, les Detraqueurs, et malgré la gravité de la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il finit son monologue sur une question très originale.

.- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais mourante, Nirv ?

Il me faut cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre mon souffle.

.- De quoi parles-tu ?

.- Mais de ta maladie incurable. Celle que même les Moldus ne peuvent soigner !

J'ai un point de coté, mais Drago s'échauffe de me trouver hilare.

.- Mais je suis en parfaite santé ! Gloussais-je, me tenant les côtes.

.- Nirvelli, mon Père m'a dit que tu allais mourir.

Evidemment, il y avait le bal. J'ai failli y rester… Mais j'ai bien cru comprendre qu'on avait voulu m'épargner alors quoi…. Je ne crains pas les Mangemorts…

.- Drago, je suis persuadée que ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air. Ton Père veut sans doute te contrôler.. Et puis, toi aussi, tu es mourant dans le contexte. La vie c'est ça, Drago, on meurt un peu chaque jour.

Drago grimace, dubitatif… Je repousse ma chaise et prend place sur ses genoux.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demande t'il, surpris.

.- Je veux que tu sentes que je suis réelle !

.-Toute la salle nous regarde.Observe t'il.

.- Toute la salle saura que tu es un être humain comme un autre qui peut servir à l'occasion de coussin confortable..

.- Je ne le veux pas.

.- Je me fous de ce que tu veux. Je sais que je veux que tu me serres et je sais aussi que ça te fera du bien ! Alors pas de discussions, et serre-moi fort !

.- Et Potter ?

.- Je l'aime .

C'est si simple de l'avouer à toute autre personne qu'au concerné.

.- …

.- Oui à ce point là, Dray. Ça ne devrait pas te déranger de le rendre jaloux ?

.- Non, pas du tout, admet t'il en m'enserrant la taille. Tu sais, quelqu'un m'a dit à l'infirmerie qu'il avait besoin de moi, alors j'ai tenu bon.

.- Tu as eu raison. C'était moi..

Je me love contre lui. Je suis bien, et lui aussi. Et je ne ment pas, j'ai besoin de lui.

.- Tu sais Drago…

.- Oh, non, je t'en prie, épargne-moi les paroles guimauves du style « je t'adore mon Drakinou », sinon je vais finir par te confondre avec Pansy.

.- Ce que je vais te dire est pire : Drago … Je t'aime vachement !

J'observe sa réaction. Il laisse tomber son masque et chacun dans la salle peut le voir sourire. Comme un ange, un ange ému.

Nous sommes pris d'un fou rire quand Pansy, découvrant notre étroite complicité, glapit à l'entrée de la Grande Salle :

.- Mais que fais tu mon DRAKINOOOOOOOUUUU !

**ooo000ooo**

.- Aujourd'hui, étude des vampires, annonce le Professeur Auroux.

Gryffondors et Serpentards sont abasourdis. Comment les professeurs osent-ils parler de cette catégorie de démons ? Après tout ce massacre… Après toutes ces horreurs qui provoquent chez moi des cauchemars incohérents où Harry n'arrive pas à temps.

.- Je vous prierais de remercier les Professeurs Rogue et Hagrid qui vont nous épauler pour le cours de défense PRATIQUE de ce jour. En effet, nous retenons ici même, à Poudlard, un…. Comment dire… Spécimen. Capturé aux environs de Prè-au-lard.et il ne s'agit pas moins de Shadaliel, redoutable strige, très jeune certes, mais très active et sachant tirer profit de son surnom elfique. (1)

.- Connais pas, chuchotais-je à Eileen.

.- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? S'excite t'elle. Les journaux ne parlent que d'elle depuis des semaines, c'est elle qui a mené les délibérations quant au ralliement des Vampires dans le clan de Vol…Voldemort…

.- Allons, allons, silence Miss Burder, rouspéte le professeur. J'attends le plus parfait silence pour commencer cette leçon.

Le professeur abaisse les stores, et allume les chandelles, créant une atmosphère opaque, et quelque peu terrifiante

Rogue et Hagrid font leurs entrées, ils traînent une forme menue, enveloppée dans de sombres et épaisses couvertures. Sans ménagement, ils la poussent vers l'estrade et s'écartent pour laisser champ libre au Professeur de DCFM .

.- Comme vous l'avez constaté durant cette sinistre soirée d'Haloween, les vampires résistent au sort de stupéfaction. Il a donc fallu la force de notre garde chasse et les potions désérnegiseantes de notre Maître des Potions pour venir à bout de Shadaliel, ainsi ne craignez rien, ici vous êtes en sécurité.

J'espère que c'est la vérité, car je n'ai qu'une seule envie, à ce moment : fuir à toutes jambes.

Le professeur Auroux d'un mouvement théâtral retire les plaids qui protégeaient la vampire.

C'est _Elle_ .

_Elle_ n'a pas changé, physiquement parlant. Elle est plus belle encore que dans mes souvenirs. La mort et cette peau blême lui siéent. Une lueur de triomphe inconnue danse dans ses pupilles marrons. Ses longs cheveux bruns arrivent à sa taille svelte, que je lui enviais tant, son visage a gardé des traits fins et doux, mais trop exquis presque cyniques._Elle_ sourit de ses lèvres pleines et purpurines. _elle_ porte une robe noire, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse avec des broderies pourpres. _Elle_ se veut sensuelle alors que je l'ai toujours connue comme une femme-enfant.

Des cordelettes enserrent ses poignets, même maîtrisée,i _elle_ se sent maître de son destin.

.- Je veux bien devenir vampire, s'exclame Blaise après avoir lancé un regard lubrique vers sa poitrine à demi dévoilée.

_Elle_ rit. De son rire de sylphide, celui que j'aimais tant provoquer et qui aujourd'hui fait dresser mes cheveux. _Elle_ ne craint rien, _elle_ va servir de cobaye et puis on l'enverra croupir au Ministère après un questionnaire en bonne et due forme sur ses rapports avec le Lord Noir.. _Elle_ sait et en use, d'un air de fausse coquetterie elle cache son rire derrière ses mains, mais j'aperçois des rangées de dents nacrées et deux canines qui pointent..

.- Mauvaise idée, Mr Zabini. Miss Black asseyez vous.Ordonne le professeur Auroux.

De fait, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais levée, les doigts crispés au bord de ma table, les jointures blanchies. Eileen me tire par le coude, je me rassieds, le regard fixé sur _elle_, et Eileen me demande les causes de ma contrariété. Drago coule un regard inquiet vers moi, et je cligne significativement des yeux pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Harry, très pâle discute avec véhémence avec Ron .

Le professeur s'avance vers _Elle_, et brandit sous son nez une gousse d'ail tout en explicitant les avantages et inconvénients de cet étrange arme, mes camarades suspendus à ses lèvres.

_Elle_ recule, nerveuse, la bouche entrouverte sur ses deux canines proéminentes, ses yeux s'injectent de sang, et _elle_ pousse un cri déplaisant.

.- Ça suffit ! Sifflais-je, mais seules Eileen et_ Elle_ m'entendent.

Déjà, _Elle_ a revêtu un masque de victoire.

Déjà, le professeur Auroux l'asperge de quelques gouttes provenant d'un bénitier.

_Elle_ se protège les bras, une de ses manches glisse et dévoile la Marque des Ténèbres sur son poignet menu. J'ai la nausée. Alors c'est vrai. _Elle_ est dans ce camp là !

_Elle_ hurle, crachant du sang, l'eau s'est répandue sur sa chair diaphane et une odeur de brûlée pétrifie l'air. _Elle_souffre et sa peau se craquelle en cercles noirâtres.

Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse mal..

.- ÇA SUFFIT ! LAISSEZ LA! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Tous m'ont entendu cette fois. Ils sont incrédules. Tant, que le professeur Auroux qui en était aux propriétés de la lumière, lâche brutalement le store qu'il avait en main, et les rayons meurtriers l'enveloppent.

La lumière crue de cette après midi ensoleillée la percute. Et n'écoutant que mon cœur, je bondis devant elle, provoquant des murmures de stupeur sur ma réaction et mon agilité.

.-CE N'EST PAS UN ANIMAL DE FOIRE ! Fulminais-je en me plaçant entre la lumière eti _Elle_ .

.- Mais que…Mais que…Balbutie le professeur Auroux.

.- Ne restez pas près d'elle, c'est dangereux, tonne Hagrid.

Mais trop tard,i _Elle_ a passé ses poignets liés autour de ma tête. Et je tremble, et j'ai peur et déjà, je regrette mon geste.

Rogue aussitôt, d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette fait abaisser le store. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, lui, comme les autres. S'ils tentent quoique ce soit, tous, ils ne seront pas assez rapide face à _Elle_ . Et pourtant, Harry a la main crispée sur sa baguette et Drago est prêt à faire une grosse bourbe, je le sens.

.- Relâchez là. Vous avez soif ? Prenez mon sang ! Nous sommes de la même famille, et je parie que le mien est meilleur ! S'exclame t'il en avançant vers elle et il défait le pansement qui recouvre sa blessure.

.- Tais-toi, Dray !

_Elle_ rit, le regarde mais le rejette. Il ne l'intéresse pas :

.- Un de tes amis, Goloubtichka (2) ? Quel geste héroïque de la part d'un rescapé !

Entendre parler Russe éveille en moi des tas de souvenirs et _Elle_ le sait. _Elle_ se réjouit de découvrir à même mon cou, la chair de poule. J'ai peur et je ne le nie pas.

Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon, _Elle_a compris.

Il n'y a que Auroux, Hagrid et mes camarades qui n'ont rien assimilé…. Je suis certaine que Rogue sait déjà tout lui aussi. Après tout, c'est un mangemort, lui aussi, ils ont sûrement déja causer sous leurs capuches difformes.

_Elle_ se penche vers mon cou et embrasse une veine qui palpite furieusement.

.- Tu n'as pas changé ma chérie, toujours là pour moi…Sais tu que ces humains, ne pouvaient pas me nuire ? Enfin pas mortellement, j'entends.. Tu as eu peur pour moi, malgré cela ! Est-ce que tu sais que ça me fait plaisir ?

.- Oui…Je sais…sanglotais-je, alors qu'elle murmure à mon oreille.

Je pleure, sans bruit. Je ne ressens que la chaleur de mes larmes sur mes joues glacées…Des larmes d'orages que je retenais depuis trop longtemps.

Maintenant qu'_Elle _est là, je peux savoir.. Je peux lui demander si c'était _Elle_ qui m'espionnait…

.- Est-ce que tu étais là à Halloween ? Demandais-je.

.- Bien sur, mon cœur. C'est même grâce au Maître et moi que tu es toujours en vie…

.- Et dans la forêt, près du saule… ?

.- C'était encore moi… Il est mignon ton ami… Peut être même mieux que tes deux précédents…

Harry se lève brusquement… Seigneur, que va t'il penser de moi quand il saura….

Je ne voulais pas qu'_Elle_ le juge, et je ne voulais pas qu'il entende son jugement… Et pourtant, c'est fait. Il a tout entendu, et a blêmit.

.- N'es tu pas contente de me revoir ? Reprend t'elle.

Le sang afflue à mes tempes.

.- Non… Arrête, je t'en prie…Suppliais-je, la tête bourdonnante.

.- Tu me supplie aujourd'hui Nirvelli ?. Tu me supplies et, pourtant, tu as peur du mal que ces humains me veulent, toi qui voulais ma mort, il y a encore quelques mois. Continue t'elle d'une voix soudainement rauque.

Dans la classe, ce ne sont que des exclamations qui fusent. Ça me fait réagir… Je ne veux pas qu'elle gagne cette manche là. Je repense à cette croix de perles dans ma poche…Je l'y ai mise par précaution, dés mon retour de l'infirmerie. Elle y est restée, oubliée, depuis des semaines.

.- Arrête, s'il te plait. Arrête ces questions..

.- Dis le mieux que ça, ma colombe, appelle moi comme tu m'appelais avant !

Je presse la croix de toute mes forces, et prestement je la sors de ma poche, la tournant vers_ Elle_, tout en me baissant pour ne plus être prisonnière de ses bras. _Elle _est furieuse, _Elle_ sait , maintenant que je ne la crains plus.Elle sait que s'il le fallait maintenant, je la livrerais à ses bourreaux. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Elle abandonne, alors que, dans un cri de rage, j'explose :

.- Arrête ça MAMAN !

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

(1) Shadaliel : nom donné à la déesse de la nuit, dans la civilisation elfique.

(2) Goloubtichka : petite colombe

bah voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? et de la réaction d'harry, de celle de Drago, et de l'identité d'Elle? ça vous a plu?


	20. La prophétie

_la p'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ alors... Qu'est ce que j'ai de beau à raconter... Bien.. pas grand chose... Si ce n'est que j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic.. si vous voulez y jeter un cou d'oeil. C'est une rogue fiction avec ssHg, son titre est Amy... Voila voilà pour ça... ensuite... Hmmm... Bah voilà un nouveau chapitre , pas forcement bcp d'action (même pas je crois...)mais des passages interessants pour la suite de l'histoire notamment un passage avec le choipeau... Quoi d'autre.. La suite devrait arriver ds le courant de la semaine prochaine... Je tenais à vous remercier de lire cette fic.. Voilà.. je crois que c'est tout ! gros bisouillles !

* * *

**RAR** : 

**Eillis :** .et bah oui! C'est sa mère ! ça te choque vraiment ? pourquoi ? Non, pr taqestion...tu vas découvrir que c'est tout récent l'état de sa mère…Et puis, je suis pas experte en vampire mais il me semble k'on ne peut pas être hybride ni même faire des enfants étant vampire… Fin, je ne sais pas trop… Donc Bnirvellis era pas demi-vamire… Elle aura bien assez à faire avc elle –même ds la suite ! je te promets ! . je te le laisse découvrir toute suite ce nouveau chapitre: bonne lecture, merci bcp pour tes impressions ! Bizzzz

**Lunapotter** .hello miss! Merci énormément pour tes gentilles reviews ! elle est chouette n'est ce pas ! hi hihi ! mais elle ne va pas rester lgtps.. Vraiment peu …dsl… C'était juste pr présenter un persg qui interviendra plus tard de façon passive… C'est pas évident à expliquer… Dc je vais arrêter là, et tu découvriras par toi même ! pr Drago, et bien.. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé.. Et tu es la première à me faire cette remarque sur l'attitude étrange de Nirv… Mais bon au fil des chapitres, tu ne douteras plus un seul instant qu'elle aime Harry de tt son cœur et Drago.. comme un frère… voilà voilou, merci de me faire parvenir ttes tes impressions, ça me donne une bonne vision de ce que vous trouvez qui cloche ! je t'embrasse bien fort et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**greg83**.et bien voilà ! j'attends de voir ce que tu nous concocteras ! pourquoi tu me poses pas tte tes questions ? je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre, du moment que je ne te gâche pas trop l'effet de surprise de ce qui va suivre…merci de continuer à me soutenir ! c adorable ! et voici la suite qui devrait , j'espère , te plaire aussi…

* * *

**résumé :** Où Nirvelli rencontre pour la première fois Dumbledorre dans son bureau… Où Harry arrive et fait une révélation de plus importunes.. Où elle nous raconte l'histoire d'une petite mort… Où Harry parle –enfin- de la prophétie !

* * *

♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 20: La Prophétie**

.- arrête ça MAMAN !

Mes camarades se révulsent derrière moi. La voilà la vérité qu'ils crevaient d'entendre depuis mon acte stupide ! J'espère que ça les satisfait parce que moi, ça m'étouffe.

Tout va très vite alors, les portes claquent, Dumbledorre arrive avec Auroux qui fait sortir les élèves. Le directeur analyse la situation en un seul regard. La perspicacité c'est son truc, moi, ce sont les problèmes…

Bientôt, Rogue a maîtrisé Maman, et Hagrid l'enveloppe de couvertures pour l'envoyer vers un cachot . Elle sera bientôt expédiée au Ministère et n'en sortira pas…

.- Tu m'avais dit que ta mère était morte…Souffle Drago.

Il me tient la taille et je ne l'avais pas remarqué, trop occupé à fixer l'estrade vide de _Sa_ présence.

Je tourne la tête. Il est soucieux. Rogue répond pour moi :

.- On ne peux pas faire plus mort que ça !

Dumbledore sort non sans avoir lancé un long regard au Maître des Potions.

.- Rejoins tes camarades Drago, s'il te plait. Dit Rogue

.- Oui Parrain, obéit Drago.

Mon cousin m'embrasse le front, me chuchote de ne pas m'en faire et me laisse en compagnie de Rogue.

Ce dernier s'avance vers moi, les yeux emplis de mansuétude. Je recule.

.- N'approchez pas ! Vous êtes comme elle ! Je suis certaine que vous saviez qu'elle travaillait pour Voldemort ! Peut être même l'avait vous aidé pour l'attaque d'Halloween ! Beuglais-je.

.- Pourquoi dites vous cela, Nirvelli ? Questionne t'il, très calme mais une lueur de défiance dans le regard.

.- Vous devez être dans ses petits souliers, pas vrai ?

.- Les souliers de qui ? Demande t'il, alors qu'il connaît parfaitement la réponse.

Il veut me pousser à bout, il veut que j'expulse toute cette colère en moi.

.- De VOLDEMORT ! De ce monstre ! De celui qui a fait de maman cette femme démoniaque ! Osez donc le nier ! Osez niez que vous êtes à sa solde, que vous n'êtes qu'un sale mangemort, hurlais-je, insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

Rogue cille. Ses yeux noirs redeviennent insondables, peu après, cependant et viennent se greffer dans les miens. Mais étrangement, son visage garde cet air affable qu'il affiche toujours en ma présence.

Délicatement, il déboutonne sa manche, et la remonte. La Marque m'apparaît.

.- Alors c'est vrai ?

J'avais tellement confiance en lui…et si c'était à cause de lui tout ce carnage et l'arrivée de Maman…Pourquoi Hermione semble t'elle prête à oublier l'attitude si ignoble de Rogue face à eux ?

.- Je ne le nie pas, Nirvelli. Mais vous ne savez pas tout.

.- J'en sais suffisamment pour vous trouver abject et écœurant ! Vous êtes bas ! Moi qui vous ais crû si maître de vous, épris de principes et simplement couvert d'une carapace de méchanceté pour vous protéger.. Ah ! C'est si simple de se tromper !

Il replie sa manche, remet ses boutons avec un détachement olympien qui me met hors de moi.

.- Peu m'importe ce que vous pensez, ça ne m'atteint pas. Seulement, écoutez moi, il ne faut pas avoir honte de cette femme démoniaque comme vous dites. Ce n'est pas votre mère, c'est juste….

Il cherche ses mots.

.- Juste son enveloppe charnelle et ses souvenirs. Mais son âme, elle, est sauve… Elle a échappé au Lord…Alors ne vous tourmentez pas pour elle…Elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

.- Ne me parlez pas de Maman ! Elle a plus de valeur que vous n'en aurez jamais !

.- Cessez de vous complaire dans le malheur Nirvelli. Et suivez moi.

.- Plutôt allez en enfer ! Sifflais-je.

.- Vous y êtes déjà.

Et le fait qu'il soit mangemort ne change rien à la chose : il a raison.

Alors je le suit.

**oo§0§oo **

Je sais où il m'emmène. Chez Monsieur Détresse, absoluteur de tous nos péchés, sauveur de nos âmes tourmentées et confesseur de nos douleurs. Je vais au Ministère des Peines et du Chagrin, lieu où Harry s'est retrouvé chaque année, comme en pèlerinage. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour, et je gage que j'en sortirais moi aussi, les oreilles bourdonnantes d'une révélation qui me rendra insomniaque.

.- Fraise turlututu glaçage praliné…. Marmonne Rogue à une gargouille monumentale.

Et c'est dans le mouvement hélicoïdale qui me mène vers le bureau directorial que m'apparaît l'ampleur de la tâche que Dumbledorre va avoir à résoudre.

a ) Expédier une vampire sociopathe vers une seconde mort.

b) Empêcher la fille de la sus-dite vampire de sombrer dans la dépression qui commence déjà à la ronger.

c ) Etouffer les rumeurs que les mentionnées des paragraphes 1 et 2 vont provoquer : à savoir qu'il y a une fille de criminelle à Poudlard.

d) Finalement une rumeur, c'est très peu de choses dans cette école… Surtout lorsque Peeves traverse les murs pour bramer à mes oreilles : « BOUUUUHHHHH ! FILLE SANGLANTE ! »

e) Tout compte fait, une fille de meurtrière n'est rien comparée à la neutralité inhumaine de Pansy Parkinson ou de Leonora O'Donelly.

J'en suis à formuler l' alinéa f quand la voix du stoïque directeur me prie d'entrer ainsi que le Mangemort qui en phase de galanterie, me tient la porte.

J'ignore ce dernier, passe dignement devant lui et entre dans une pièce circulaire remplie d'un bric à brac sans nom et impossible à décrire. C'est tellement burlesque et malgré tout ordonné dans ce chaos de télescope, grimoires et de boites de confiseries et de vieux portraits caquetant .

Tellement Lui. Tellement grisonnant et plein de science, de malice, de subtilité et présentement, des ses petits yeux cernés de fines ridules centenaires : de pitié.

Albus Dumbledorre me désigne une bergère dans laquelle je m'effondre et nonobstant mon manque de dignité, il s'éclaircit la voix et prend place face à moi. Non pas derrière son bureau envahi de parchemins jaunies et poussiéreux. Ce serait trop impersonnel. Non, juste dans la chaise qui me fait front.

Se penchant vers moi, il plonge ses yeux francs dans mes prunelles, et je flanche. Totalement. Misérablement.

. Excusez moi pour m'être interposée devant Elle… Je n'ai pensé…je ne sais pas trop en fait.. Mais j'ai oublié qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour s'échapper….

.- Non, répond il. Pardon à vous, Nirvelli.. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que vos camarades et vous mêmes affrontassent vos peurs… Celles des Vampires… Et j'en ai oublié toute sagesse, je n'ai pas décelé les signes qui la liait à vous, et par ma seule faute vous vous morfondez…

J'avais besoin qu'on me blâme, qu'on me sermonne qu'on me dispute pour ce geste irréfléchi qui nous a tous mis en danger et au lieu de ça, il se rabaisse, il reporte la faute sur lui… Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais et pourtant ça me fait du bien… Déjà, je rejette la faute sur lui…. C'est tellement plus simple d'en vouloir aux autres…

.- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Il passe une main fatiguée dans ses longues mèches argentées puis fait un mince sourire.

.- Vos camarades me prêtent un don de devin, pourtant.. N'est ce pas , Severus ?

Je devine qu'il hoche la tête, lui, quelques mètres derrière moi. Je dis deviner car je ne m'abaisserais plus à le regarder hormis pour lui dire mes pensées sur sa condition misérable et répugnante. Il acquiesce et cela me répugne. Cette intimité entre un Grand Homme et un sbire de Voldemort. Dumbledorre n'est pas plus devin que je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, et d'une voix passablement stridente je tente de le lui démontrer :

.- Devinez-vous donc aussi pourquoi des hommes promus à être brillants se dirigent vers le mal ? Questionnais-je alors. Devinez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur, ce qui pousse l'individu que vous voyez derrière moi, Seveurs Rogue, estimable Maître des Potions dans la non moins estimable école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, à mener doubles jeux, doubles mensonges, doubles traîtrises ? Devinez-vous enfin, pourquoi vous gardez un nécrophage parmi ces élèves qui vous font confiance ?

Dans le silence qui suit, je l'observe. Il est serein comme de coutume. Il tend la main vers une jolie boîte en fer et me demande, d'une voix apaisante, d'accepter un bonbon au citron, histoire, sans doute, de saupoudrer de douceur le piquant de mes paroles.

Je le suçote et il me répond.

.- Je devine, Nirvelli, que vous n'êtes pas prête à accepter la vérité et que ce sont là des propos que vous regretterez quand vous comprendrez la situation. Et puis, quel en est l'influence sur votre vie ? Oui ? Interroge soudain Dumbledore, déportant son regard vers la porte.

.- Cette femme, cette vampire, Shaldaliel, halète une voix familière . C'est d'elle dont je rêvais depuis la rentré !

Une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans les yeux à demi-dissimulés par des lunettes en demi-lune de Dumbledorre. Le tissu de mon siège semble m'aspirer vers un gouffre de renfermé à l'odeur de naphtaline. Un gouffre d'incompréhension.

.- C'est la mère de Nirvelli Black que Voldemort m'envoyait chaque nuit ! Reprend Harry, la respiration saccadée.

.- Et bien, Potter ! Réalise Rogue, voilà qui n'arrange pas les choses !

.- Oh non ! Soupirais-je d'une voix blanche, en m'extirpant du profond fauteuil qui me dissimulait d'Harry… Voilà que ça complique tout.

Harry écarquille les yeux, il aurait du se douter que Dumbledorre m'entretiendrais de la situation ! Après tout, c'est tout de même de ma mère dont il est question !

Dumbledorre et Rogue se tiennent cois.

.- Pourquoi rêves tu de Maman, Harry ?

Je m'aperçois que je pleure, encore –décidément depuis Halloween, c'est la déferlante, Chang m'a t'elle contaminée ? – lorsqu'un chant mélodieux retentit à mes oreilles. Le chant d'un phœnix. Seul volatil ne craignant pas la gente féline. Il pleure lui aussi, dilapidant ses larmes de guérison sur Harry, puisqu'il s'est posé confiant sur son épaule gauche…

Mais c'est moi qui suis blessée !

.- Nirvelli en a plus besoin que moi, Fumseck, dit Harry.

Le phœnix vole vers moi, seulement, voilà, Fumseck –puisque c'est apparemment son nom- ne peut pas guérir les blessures d'amour propre. Harry s'en rend compte, peu après et vient m'enlacer, posant sa tête sur mes boucles. Comme il l'a fait il y a quelques jours pour s'excuser de sa conduite intolérable lors de notre « conciliabule » dans la grande Salle. Comme chaque fois où le monde me semble tourner de travers.

J'entends Rogue s'exclamer et Dumbledorre soupire faiblement.

Puis, nous nous asseyons, tous, j'étreins les doigts d'Harry, et je réalise qu'il est temps que je leur fournisse des explications quand à la mort de Chernavska **(1)** Pavlova Black. Quand à l'histoire de cette petite mort.

**oo§0§oo **

Ce soir là, je rentrais comme de coutume à notre maison de fonction, en passant par les sentiers de la forêt. Je cueillais, en chantonnant, quelques fleurs parfumées et je prenais mon temps pour parcourir le mile qui séparait les bâtiments de l'école de notre petite demeure cachée au fond du parc. Une brise tiède soulevait ma cape, les oiseaux gazouillaient, alors que le soleil s'affaissait tout doucement derrière la cime des conifères, me laissant sous un ciel rose et orangé. Autour de moi, le printemps chantait son renouveau. J'aimais le mois de Mai et j'aimais le vendredi soir.

Maman ne dispensait aucun cours de DCFM ce jour là . J'entrais par la cuisine, attrapais au passage un boublik **(2)** fait maison, et grimpais d'un pas vif, les escaliers menant aux chambres. Je me déchargeais de mes affaires dans l'une des niches de l'escalier et décidais d'aller raconter ma journée à Maman. Je ne fis pas attention au silence pesant des oiseaux domestiqués de Maman et leur lançais quelques miettes de mon délicieux gâteau.

J'étais enthousiaste. Ce jour là, j'avais trouvé ma voie, je savais ce que je voulais faire de ma vie et seule maman pouvait le comprendre et me soutenir. Je voulais devenir Reporter du Réel et de l'Imaginaire, je voulais présenter des tranches de rire, et de chagrin au monde entier.

J'entrais sans frapper et mon boublik tomba sur le parquet dans un bruit spongieux lorsque la scène s'offrit à mes yeux. Un vampire blond était penché sur Maman, il la vidait de son sang, et elle gémissait et se débattait. Sa baguette était à quelques mètres d'elle. Brisée en deux.

Lorsque dans un geste violent, son regard croisa le mien , elle sanglota et hurla dans un ultime soubresaut :

.- **_Pas devant ma petite !_**

Harry laisse échapper un « c'est ça !» jubilatoire à mes cotés, puis voyant mon regard blessé, bafouille des excuses. Je me replonge dans mon récit.

Je vis ensuite le vampire, lui murmurer à l'oreille de la rejoindre quand elle le pourrait. Il ajouta d'une voix grave qu'elle saurait où le trouver. Et puis, il utilisa un des longs ongles de Maman pour s'ouvrir une veine du poignet.

Maman tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à boire, mais l'homme lui maintint le menton et après avoir goûté au sang, maman eut faim. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était la nature du mal qui l'entraînait vers sa perte. Devant mes yeux interdits, maman prit son premier repas sanguin, goulûment. Le vampire en eut vite assez, il se dégagea de son emprise, puis me fit une révérence policée avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Je me ragaillardissais brutalement. J'accourais vers Maman, bien pâle, se tenant le ventre comme en proie à de vives douleurs et l'embrassais, lui dit que j'étais là pour elle, que j'allais aller chercher de l'aide à l'école, qu'on allait faire purger ce sang maudit et qu'enfin elle allait s'en sortir. Et puis, je réalisais que parler ne servait à rien, et, comme un boulet de canon, je sortis de la maison, et courut vers Rutsenka. J'y trouvais vite la directrice et sur mon ardente prière et à la vue de ma tête d'épouvante, elle me suivit. Seulement voilà…

**oo§0§oo **

.- Maman avait disparu….Elle l'avait rejoint… Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas été assez rapide ! Alors j'ai autorisée la lancée d'une chasse aux vampires, il nous fallait la tuer…Mais.. nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé…Tout ça à cause de ma stupide lenteur !

Et ce fut là, la dernière et unique tranche de vie que je fus capable d'ingérer dans son intégralité. L'Imaginaire n'était pas pour moi. Et encore moins le Réel.

.- Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon amour, murmure Harry qui me couve du regard depuis le début de mon récit.

.- Mon amour ? Se récrie Rogue. Rassurez moi, Mis Black, ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination : vous ne vous acoquinez pas avec Potter ?

.- Je ne tiens pas à vous rassurer ! J'espère que cela vous choque justement, et que cela vous triture qu'une de vos petits Serpentard sort des sentiers battus ! Répondais-je d'une voix cinglante.

.- Nirv ! C'est à Rogue que tu parles ! S'exclame Harry.

Une lueur d'incrédulité passe dans les doux yeux verts de mon petit ami.

.- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir, Harry ! Dis le lui donc ! J'aimerais voir comment réagi un mangemort face à une attaque orale !

A la stupeur succède une certaine mansuétude… Que se passe t'il , bon sang, pour qu'Harry m'empêche d'houspiller celui qui l'emploie comme souffre-douleur depuis des années !

.- Mais enfin Rogue est avec nous !

.- Bien sur qu'il est dans cette pièce !

.- Non, Nirvelli pas de cette façon là.

.- Taisez vous, Potter, elle n'a pas à savoir, ordonne Rogue.

.- Je veux….

.- Et pourquoi ? s'énerve Harry, toisant le professeur de Potions.

.- Assez ! tranche Dumbledorre, doucement mais fermement. Ce n'est pas le thème de cet entretien ! Severus, mon ami, pour ne pas envenimez la situation, il me semble que vous devriez….

.- Sortir, soit….s'exécute le mangemort aussitôt.

Dumbeldorre, s'apprête à nous sermonner, je pense, lorsqu'une antiquité prend vie sur son bureau.. Apparemment elle avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt. Il s'agit d'un chapeau répugnant.

.- Serpentard…moui….C'est étrange pourtant, je ne me souviens pas de vous…. Marmonne t'il .

.- Qu'est ce que ?

.- Le choixpeau, répond Dumbledorre.

.- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

.- Il effectue la répartition des élèves dans les Maisons.

.- Pourquoi n'y suis je pas passée ?

.- Et bien, Le Ministère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander de vous placer dans la maison de votre cousin. Vous étiez étrangère, ils ont cru bien faire…

.- Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ?

.- Voulez vous ? demande t'il en se saisissant du choixpeau.

J'acquiesce et me retrouve coiffée de ce couvre-chef frétillant. Après un long laps de temps, il grommelle :

.-De plus en plus étrange… Moui… Vous ignorez vous-mêmes qui vous êtes, vous n'avez qu'une ambition dans la vie : survivre….Beaucoup d'ombres…

.- Pas du tout, m'exclamais-je.. Je me connais très bien…

.- Je peux vous certifier que non…Vraiment de nombreuses zones obscures dans votre esprit. Mais bon SERPENTARD semble tout de même avoir été un choix judicieux. Vous avez une force de caractère immense et des exigences telles que votre ruse naturelle est nécessaire…

.- Votre truc dit n'importe quoi ! M' irritais je en jetant le chapeau hargneusement. On dirait qu'il me prend pour une amnésique…

Dumbledorre rit doucement, mais ses yeux laissent entrevoir une certaine incompréhension quant aux paroles de cet immonde bonnet. Harry, lui, est embarrassé de ma conduite, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, impolie et il se tortille sur son siège et m'adresse une œillade désapprobatrice.

.- Et pourtant, il ne se trompe jamais…

.- Pff, fais-je…

.- Bien, fermons cette parenthèse et ouvrons en une autre, voulez vous ? Miss Black, Nirvelli, je suis heureux de constater que mes sources sont exactes quand à votre hum…Relation avec Harry .

Harry et moi rougissons furieusement. Comment a t'il su ?

.- Le talent de devin, anticipe t'il et il m'adresse un clin d'œil alors que je l'ai honteusement insulté sur ce sujet il y a quelques minutes.

.- A ce propos, dit Harry, nous voulions vous demander.. Enfin, Professeur, pourriez vous assurer notre protection ?

Les yeux du directeur sont pétillants de malice quant il répond à Harry.

.- Il va de soi que vos petites escapades nocturnes, contraires au Règlement de l'école, il va s'en dire, que c'était prévisible venant de toi, Harry… hum… Ne vous ont attirés aucun problème jusqu' à présent.

Mon Dieu ! J'ai honte ! Il savait depuis le début ! Et je l'ai injurié et, stoïque, il a fait comme de rien.. Et depuis des semaines, il veille sur nous. Je m'en veux et dans un sourire canaille il m'offre une chocogrenouiille qualité dégustation. Et alors je comprend ce que signifie le mot respect .

Dumbledorre est un homme bon !

Une fois sortis, je soupire bruyamment, je suis calmée. Parler de Maman m'a soulagé plus que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai encore mal c'est vrai, mais le Directeur (et Rogue) m'ont ouvert les yeux, La vampire n'a rien à voir avec moi, il me suffit de l'oublier et de prier pour le repos de Maman. Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'elle a été envoyé au Ministère pendant notre entretien, et qu'elle n'en sortira pas... Elle a 36 ans, c'est jeune pour mourir, mais moi j'en ai 16, il est temps que je vive !

Le sujet Rogue a été reclassé. Je ne comprends toujours pas : Pourquoi lui font ils confiance ? Quelle est cette drôle d'allusion sur le fait qu'il est avec nous.

Alors qu'Harry m'embrasse devant la gargouille pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et me prier de ne plus m'en faire, je réalise que je ne sais pas pourquoi maman vient s'immiscer dans ses cauchemars .

La voilà, la révélation inattendue.

Et elle me fait peur.

**ooooooooooooooo00ooooooooooooooooo**

.- Il serait peut être temps que tu nous parles de cette prophétie, Harry. Dit Ginny d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione, Ron, Gin, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Harry et moi sommes dans la salle sur demande. A la veille des vacances de Noël, elle s'est transformée en une pièce agréablement chaude et non humide.

.- Non ! répond il.

.- Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu gardes suffisamment de choses lourdes à porter pour toi seul ? Demandais-je.

.- Oui, mon vieux, s'exclame Ron, expulse tes idées noires, pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ta copine !

Harry s'assied à même le sol face à nous 6 et joue machinalement avec les franges d'un tapis moelleux sur lequel nous sommes tous effondrés. Hermione contre son cher et tendre, puisque c'est officiel depuis la semaine passée, ils sortent ensemble.

Harry explique alors que la prophétie brisée était certes la vrai, mais que Dumbeldorre l'avait entendu de la bouche de Trelawney lorsqu'il l'avait engagé comme professeur de divination.. Je n'ai pas encore aperçue cette femme, mais il paraît qu'elle a quelques grains de folies. Je me demande si c'est pire que pour Lovegood qui chantonne une musique étrange tout en collant son oreille au sol.

Harry les lèvres pincées, nous raconte les circonstances qui lui ont permis de connaître cet oracle. Il nous révèle que, dans un accès d'espoir fébrile, il a cru que cette prophétie pourrait s'appliquer à son bon ami Neville. Mais Dumbeldore l'avais vite fait déchanter.

.- Tralalala lala, fredonne Luna Lovegood tout en fixant Harry de ses yeux de cabillaud.

Mais Harry n'en est pas dérangé, il semble admettre que cette fille soit étrange. « Elle a des points communs avec moi Luna » m'a t'il dit, alors il l'aime bien.

.- Le texte ? L'aide gentiment Hermione.

Harry prend une grande inspiration .

.- Le texte, le voici : Celui Qui à le pouvoir de vaincre Le seigneur des Ténèbres approche, Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont Par trois fois défier…Il sera Né lorsque mourra Le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le Marquera comme Son égal… Mais Il aura Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres Ignore… Et l'un devra mourir De la main De l'autre… Car aucun d'eux Ne peut vivre Tant que l'autre survit…

La voix amer d'Harry retentit à mes oreilles. Des mots me frappent, chacun m'arrache un pincement au cœur. « _le marquera comme son égal_ » …cette fichue cicatrice… « _septième mois_ » , « j'ai eu 16 ans le 31 juillet, Nirv, et je me sens plus vieux que la terre elle même »… _Et l'un devra mourir De la main De l'autre_ , cette prophétie décide de son avenir, il lui indique le tournant principal de sa vie, la bifurcation à ne pas manquer." _l'un devra mourir"_ : ah ! je te hais, Voldemort, et je ne te laisserais pas tuer Harry ," _mourir_" il est bien trop jeune pour ça ! "_De la main De l'autre_ " …devient un meurtrier Harry mais ne flanche pas, bats toi, pour connaître une vraie vie, une vie sans lui.. bats toi et survit !

Assis sur le sol, il est perdu dans ses pensées et regarde fixement la carpette. Il est si adorable, si beau et pourtant si désenchanté, et je souffre pour lui…

Nous réagissons tous en même temps, Ginny sanglote, Luna fait une fausse note qui expire dans le gémissement d'agonisante qu'Hermione laisse échapper, Neville reprend son souffle qu'il retenait depuis le début du récit d'Harry et Ron hoquète bruyamment. Mes dents s'entrechoquent ajoutant une touche sinistre à cette scène digne d'un mélodrame.

Et pourtant, c'est la vie.. Celle d'Harry !

Nous avons tous le même réflexe et bientôt Harry se trouve amarré à nous 6, dans une mêlée de bras et de jambes, nous l'enveloppons de notre amour et nos regrets de n'avoir pas su…

.- Tu ne seras pas seul, Harry ! annonce Hermione

.- Nous serons là, sanglote Neville.

Il acquiesce, un pale sourire aux lèvres. Les lunettes embuées par cette chaleur humaine .

Nous nous démêlons, et il me vient une idée pour l'aider :

.- En attendant, mon cœur, il faut que tu tournes la page, cette prophétie viendra à toi de toute façon, alors il ne sert à rien de l'attendre.. Rayes la de ton présent !

.- Tu dois l'extraire de tes pensées, ajoute Luna avec conviction.

.- L'expatrier, approuve Ginny.

.- L'éjecter, reprend Ron.

.- L'exciser, dis-je

.- L'expulser !

.- L'effacer !

.- L'exorciser ! Faisons nous en cœur. (3)

.- L'exorciser, soupire t'il . oui, c'est ça… Je vais faire, tout simplement, comme si cette prophétie n'avais jamais existé.

.- Alors allons y ! s'exclame Hermione. Ron, tes poches ! Ginny va chercher la pensine d'Harry…

Gin sort en courant de la salle.

.- Quoi mes poches ? s'écrie Ron.

.- Retourne les, soupire sa petite amie en adressant au plafond une grimace exaspérée.

Ron s'exécute, les oreilles écarlates, ce qui semble chez lui, un signe de grande contrariété ou de gêne…Selon le contexte. Des morceaux de ficelle, sa baguette, des bonbons, des feux d'artifices, des parchemins et d'autres objets tombent à terre. Et je ris de la déconfiture du meilleur ami d' Harry.

.- Prend la ficelle, mon cœur, dis-je. Et fait un nœud pour tout les souvenirs douloureux que cette prophétie te rappelle.

Hrry se saisit de la ficelle, et bientôt elle est toute nouée, puis il griffonne le nom de Tom Jedusor sur un parchemin et nous attendons le retour de Ginny.

Elle revient toute essoufflée, portant le lourd récipient où Harry stocke ses pensées.

D'un coup de baguette, il extrait quelques pensées, sous nos yeux attentifs et les fait tournoyer dans la cuve en métal.

.-Adieu, la prophétie.. dit il fermement . Je t'ex-clu de ma vie, car je t'ex-ècre, je t'ex-communie, je t'ex-orcise ! tu es ex-térieur à ma vie ! Tu n'es qu'une ex-croissance non ex-cusable de l'esprit ex-centrique de Trelawney l'ex-travagante ! Je n'ai pas à ex-pier pour les autres ! et je t'ex-terminerais Tom, c'est toi qui ex-pireras ! En attendant, je ne veux plus de toi. Je ne veux plus de toi. Répète t'il et sa vue se brouille alors que de sa baguette il fait jaillir des flammes qui détruisent la ficelle et le parchemin. Je ne veux … Plus.. De toi… Je veux.

Sa gorge se serre et une larme s'écrase sur sa main.

.- Toi.

Et puis, relevant la tête :

.- Qu'on en finisse vite, Tom ! J'ai hâte de vivre pour de vrai !

**ooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooo**

Les bras en croix, je me laisse tomber sur le lit de Drago. Son dortoir est à nous car une fête réunit tous les Serpentards dans la salle commune. Ils fêtent les vacances de Noël, débutées il y a quelques heures déjà. Moi je suis trop fatiguée pour danser, la séance d ' « exorcisme » avec Harry et ses amis, puis ma leçon hebdomadaire de « patronus », pour laquelle je désespère de donner une forme quelconque, même celle d'un misérable verre de terre, à mes jets argentés certes mais informes, m'ont définitivement épuisée.

Je pense aux vacances terriblement ennuyeuses qui s'annoncent. Je reste à Poudlard, Drago rentre chez lui, et Harry part avec l'Ordre. Ordre pour ordre du Phœnix, j'ignore où est le QG mais je crains que je ne doives me passer de mon petit ami pendant plus de deux interminables semaines.. Ce que ça va être dur…

.- Vive les vacances ! s'exclame Dray avant de s'étaler à mes cotés.

.- Mouais, fais-je, pas convaincue.

.- Elles vont être géniales !

.- Mouais, bof.

.- Je vais être avec les deux femmes que j'apprécie le plus !

.- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je. Tu pars avec Citronella, cette nabote ?

Ce charmant prénom –je remercie le ciel, de me nommer Nirvelli, au moins ça passe partout- est porté avec désinvolture par une Poufsouffle de 5ème année, qui se pend au bras de Dray depuis trois jours en tant que petite-amie.

Elle est mignonne, toute blonde est petite, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, car elle dépasse juste le mètre 50.. Drago captivé par ses formes généreuses (non petites, elles) c'est découvert une âme de garde du corps pour la lilliputienne.

.- Eh ! Ne l'insulte pas ! Et puis, ce n'est pas une naine !

.- De toute façon , elle me doit une dette, si je ne m'étais pas assise sur toi en public, elle ne serait jamais entré dans ton champ de vision en sautant sur place pour que tu la remarques.

Drago réprime un rire sur mes critiques acerbes et exagérées.

.- Ouais… Ben, c'était pas franchement très flatteur pour moi, ce que tu as fait ce jour là ! Mais pour en revenir aux vacances, je-

.- Oh ! Arrête ça Dray ! Tu sais bien que je vais passer des vacances mortelles, alors ne te vantes pas, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Dis-je dans un grincement de dents.

.- Evidemment, continue t'il, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ma Mère et toi allaient vous entendre à merveille !

Je grimace. Et analyse difficilementsa dernière phrase...

.- Hein ?

.- Tu pars avec moi, Nirv ! J'essaies de te le dire depuis tout à l'heure !

.- Vrai ? criais-je.

.- Et pas qu'un peu… Par un Lombric de Parmanie ! Ce que je vais souffrir, une semaine avec toi… Gémit il .

Je lui envoies son oreiller en gloussant..

Je vais avec Drago…Je vais avec Drago…

Aquene bien sur restera ici, elle profitera du manteau immaculé et cotonneux qui recouvre les environs de Poudlard depuis deux semaines… Après tout, c'est une panthère des Neiges.

.- Waouuuhhh !

Une voix désagréable vient quelques minutes plus tard nous arracher à une bataille d'oreiller où mon cousin sortait vainqueur.

.- Black ! Y a Potter devant notre porte qui exige de te voir… Alors grouille toi de descendre , le savoir à quelques mètres de nous refroidit l'ambiance ! Annonce Zabini.

.- Saleté de Potty ! Il t'a déjà eu la moitié de la soirée !

Déjà, je me précipite au bas des escaliers, Drago furieux sur mes talons, je traverse la foule de mes « camarades » qui se racontent des histoires morbides, et j'ouvre la porte sur un Harry effarouché.

Il a la trace des mailles de son pull de laine sur le front. Il a du s'endormir….

Drago l'accoste brutalement :

.- Dégage, Potter ! On ne veut pas de toi ici, et si Nirv peut m'empêcher de te coller un ramponeau, elle ne pourra rien face aux autres qui sont derrière la porte. Ils ne la craignent pas et tout comme moi, ils n'aiment pas les Saints Martyrs !

.- Dray, je t'en prie, je ne crois pas que c'est le moment…

Harry le regarde fixement quelques secondes, les yeux vides de toute expression, puis décide de l'ignorer .. Ce qui ne plait pas, naturellement, à mon cousin.

Il s'avance vers mon petit ami, mais je le retiens par le pan de sa veste.

.- Dray, Non !

Il se retourne et grommelle un « c'est bien parce que tu n'aimes pas la brutalité » avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle .

Sitôt, la toile tendue, refermée sur Dray, Harry déclare, d'une voix crayeuse :

.- Voldemort est au courant pour le texte de la prophétie !

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

**(1):** Chernavska : prénom féminin Russe signifiant « noir » 

**(2):** boublik : bretzel

(3) : scène trèèès fortement inspirée de 'Rose à la rescousse' de Isabel Wolff

* * *

pour la scène d'exorcisation de la prophétie je me suis –fortement, l'idée principale est reprise- inspirée d'un bouquin d'Isabel Wolf… 

Voilà voilou, un chapitre tout neuf .c'est le précurseur de tout ce qui va suivre. Parce que suite à ça, ce sont les vacs de Noël qui durent 4 chapitres que j'aime enormément pck il y en a pr tt les gouts: de la nostalgie, de l'action, des mystères et del'amouuur...et la vie de Nirvelli va prendre une tournure nouvelle.. mais vous verrez…. Bises !


	21. La rose blanche

la_ 'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ pas trop le tps desolé mais je voulais vous dire quant même que j'ai finis d'écrire le chapitre 30 et que je lutte pour ne pas vous publier un chapitre tout les jours et vous le faire découvrir très -trop -rapidement.. .. je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !

**RAR**

**luna Potter:** tu es tout à fait dans ton droit de ne pas aimer ce chapitre et je te remercie de me le dire, ma tite Lola (c affectif) Je ne me moque pas du tout des "petites" tailles, c'est Nirvelli, la narratrice qui se moque.. nuance. Je suis "petite" (enfin, tout est relatif) moi aussi: 1m52 er je m'en porte pas plus mal ! vas donc voir ma bio (elle est enfin affichée) et retiens y un point : "tout ce qui est petit est mignon!" c'est un de mes proverbes préférés va savoir pkoi.. lol.autrement, je suis desolée que ce chapitre T déçue, je n'aime aps vous décevoir et j'éspére me rattraper avec ce nouveau chapitre, qu'il te plaira plus ! ah ça oui ! lol! je serais mortifiée sinon.. snif snif.. Pour ce qui concerne dray: tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais le laisser longtemps avec une fille qui s'appelle Citronnella? lol. Non, pitié.. Arrétons le massacre (ça fé très "sauvons les baleines " lol).. J'ai rien ctre le prènom mais associé à Drago mmm, ça fé pas terrible. pour ce qui est de ton septissisme, je vais te dire : je suis raviiiiieeee ! mouarf ! c necessaire, si tu es sceptique pck tu C qu'elle est une âme, ça veut dire qu'ele aura encore plus de mal à intégrer elle même la donnée qd elle doutera puis saura.. mais t'inquiéte, g tt programmé: Voldemort a vraiment peaufiné son arme à fond... ça va être alléchant tout ça à écrire (je n'en suis aps encore là.. j'en suis au chapitre d'avant la découverte).. Tu verras tout en temps voulu ! g hate ! je t'assure ! ENORMES BISOUS! G T ravie d'avoir papotée avec toi sur msn, on recommence qd tu veux, si tu veux tjrs! merci de ta franchise de ta revieuw + valouuu! ps: eh Lola! j'ai senti comme une pointe de complexe ds ton message, t'as 16 ans tt juste, Pitchoune ,et dc.. Grand rique de pousser encore un peu.. Et puis autrement, être "petit" c géant, on est simplement plus proche (de qqs centimétres) des fleurs.. et ça c pas négligeable ! BIsooooouuuuuuuussssssssss sincéres et afectueux!

**eillis :** c court! mais tant pis!tant mieux! lol! ça ne me dérange pas du tout, c trés gentil à toi de faire desormais parti de fidéles de cette f ic grâce é tes petits cliks très sympas! tu aimes tjrs! mouéééé! kyyya hystérie, oui ça m'arrive de tps à autre!lol , je te lasisse avec la suite ! bonne lecture! gros bisous.!bidibou

**Greg83:**j'étais mdr en lisant ta review... Pck là, dsl.. mé t'as pas deviné! du tout du tout! (ça peut ps tjrs faire comme pr la mère de Nirv!Hein...) enfin si il y a un traitre mé passif... Et tu sais déja qui grâce au prologue... zzzzz... comme ça on n'aime pas RON? Lol! je te sens très très frustrè ctre lui! lol! mémoi je l'ame bien... Ne le torture pas stp stp... lOL;; un pt exact quand même: voldemort prend en effet de nouvelles mesures chap 23 et va tenter de le tuer oui.. chap26... ...allechant tt ça... niark niark.. quoi tu me trouves sadique de ne pas t'en dire plus? Crois tu vraiement qu'il va soupconner Nirv? Il n'a pas dit une fois "je crois que je peux avoir confiance en toi.. quoique tu fasses? mmm.?... A méditer ! en tout cas merci de chercher à imagnier la suite, ca monte que tu tinvestit bien ! gros bisouuuussss ! bidibou

**ambre15:** hey! salutttt! ct va depuis le tps? ça te plait tjrs ! superbe !Harry va avoir des emmerdes?non tu crois? Lol...Serieusement... mm ! Je crois bien! niark niark ! pas de chance C ds le prochain chapitre !mé tu pourras t'imagner un scénarioen lisant ce qui se passe à la fin de celui-ci.. mais je gage que tu ne découvriras pas tout... arffff ! je me suis complétment "défoncée" sur les trois prochains chapitres!gros bisouuuuusssssss ! voilà la suite !bidibou

* * *

**Résumé:** les vacances enfin. Nirvelli rencontre sa tante, et Drago découvre une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa mère.

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 21: La Rose blanche**

La vie est ainsi faite que l'on se retrouve forcément à un moment ou à un autre face contre terre. Toujours est il, qu'il m'aurait été bien plus agréable de m'affaler sur une moquette épaisse de tiédeur plutôt que sur des carreaux de marbre. Même si le marbre en question a été foulé aux pieds par des générations de Malefoy.

Il est évident que l'effet de surprise crée par la traction d'un portoloin –un scoudibou Moldu, à ce que j'ai compris - , et la maigre galanterie de mon cousin, ne m'avaient pas aidé à une entrée digne dans le manoir familial.

Merlin merci ! Seul un majordome austère et Drago, hilare, ont assisté à cette étrange symbiose entre le sol et moi.

Le temps de pester contre ma mésaventure, deux elfes vêtus de torchons de cuisine étaient parus et nous avaient délestés de nos malles et déjà le majordome se saisissait de nos capes.

Après un dernier juron, qui fait comiquement bouger les oreilles du valet, je tente désespérément de remettre un peu d'ordre de ma tenue. Je tiens à être parfaite pour rencontrer Narcissa Malefoy, et la nervosité qui me noue l'estomac empêche mon naturel désinvolte et frondeur de reprendre le dessus.

Je baisse la tête sur ma robe de laine bleu lavande et demande pour l'énième fois à mon cousin si je suis présentable. Il me répond, tout en m'enjoignant à le suivre dans la montée d'un escalier immensément imposant et impersonnel, que puisqu'il m'a décrit à sa Mère comme un monstre diabolique à l'aspect répugnant, je ne devrais avoir aucune surprise à la voir reculer, dégoûtée, à ma seule vue.

Il rit et la bâtisse répercute son écho. J'esquisse un maigre sourire, plus parce que je suis heureuse de la voir gai que pour sa boutade.

J'ai si peur que ma tante soit comme son demi-frère, comme Père .

Je le suis dans un labyrinthe de couloirs étincelants de propreté, mais ternes, et vides… comme sans âme. Mes talons de bois claquent furieusement sur le dallage, alors que le cuir des semelles de Drago couine.

Enfin, au terme de plusieurs minutes éreintantes pour mon cœur angoissé, il s'arrête devant une porte blanche. Il passe une main pâle dans ses beaux cheveux aux reflets de lune et remet une mèche en place. Il se tourne vers moi, dubitatif :

.- Comment suis-je, Nirv ? Demande t'il, prenant un air profondément soucieux.

Il est beau et je le lui dis, le faisant joliment rougir. Puis il réplique, tout sourire, qu'il ne m'avait posé cette question que pour me détendre, pour m'irriter. Mais je n'ais pas saisi la perche qu'il me tendait ; Cela aurait été pourtant si simple de lui rétorquer qu'il pouvait se moquer de mon stress.

Je tape du pied sur le sol, en lui faisant remarquer que je ne suis pas d'humeur badine et il pose un baiser sur mon front et me murmure à l'oreille de ne pas avoir d'appréhension vis à vis de sa Mère. Seul son Père mérite qu'on le craigne, et lui, me dit-il, ne m'attend pas derrière cette porte.

.- Prête ?

J'opine rapidement. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Drago toque deux fois et une invitation à entrer ne tarde pas à nous parvenir.

**oo§0§oo**

Aux premiers abords, Narcissa m'apparaît comme cette demeure : magistrale mais gelée.

Et puis, quand Drago entre dans son champ de vision, son regard myosotis s'orne d'allégresse, et sa bouche, auparavant pincée, se fend d'un sourire charmant.

Drago s'avance vers elle. Elle pose une main hésitante sur sa tête blonde et s'attarde quelques instants sur la cicatrice à la base de sa nuque, souvenir funeste d'Halloween, alors qu'il lui adresse un bonjour affable. Elle lui répond dans une étreinte bouleversante de tendresse qu'il lui a manqué plus que jamais ces quatre derniers mois. Quand ils se séparent, les joues pâles de Mme Malefoy sont devenues rosées et Drago, quoique visiblement surpris par ce débordement affectif, semble ému.

Drago me montre alors de la main, et je fais deux pas timides.

.- Mère, voici Nirvelli.

Elle m'observe.

Et puis s'avance-t-elle aussi. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle est toute frêle, et qu'elle ne me dépasse que de quelques centimètres. Elle n'a rien d'une mégère acariâtre.

Elle me tend les mains et je m'en empare. Elles sont chaudes et moites. Comme les miennes.

Elle aussi appréhendait ma venue.

.- Je suis heureuse d'enfin découvrir cette fabuleuse nièce dont Drago m'entretenait. Dit-elle de sa voix mordorée et elle m'embrasse affectueusement sur la joue. Et je la trouve ravissante, mon fils, ne m'a pas menti.

.- Vous êtes adorable ! M'exclamais-je.

Drago tombe rudement à l'extrémité d'un divan crème. Et, ma tante rit gaiement en secouant son visage doré, alors que je pique un fard. Oups…

.- C'est surtout que je m'ennuie seule, ici, ma chérie, me révèle t'elle. Et, bien souvent, j'ai tenté de vous représenter.. Venez donc vous asseoir à mes cotés, nous allons prendre le thé.

Je tourne sur moi-même et découvre une pièce ravissante, très gaie, les murs crème sont décorés de toiles pastel aux tons roses et orangés, et ces teintes se retrouvent dans les voilures, les nappes des guéridons de chêne et les coussins du canapé.

Nous prenons, tous deux, place. Elle s'assied aux cotés de Drago et tapote le cuir du fauteuil à sa droite pour me prier de m'y installer confortablement.

Elle se saisit de nos mains, puis nous adresse un sourire complice :

.- Mes chéris, nous allons passer de merveilleuses vacances !

Quand ma tante parle ou rit, ou me sert en thé et crème et – deux sucres ? oui, merci, ma tante - , elle a l'air d'une enfant qui s'éveille à la vie. Elle s'égaye de notre présence et savoure les moments qui s'offrent à elle, dans un abandon total.

Pendant une heure, nous parlons de Poudlard. Puis, je lui avoue trouver cette pièce charmante et, rougissante, elle me dévoile que c'est elle-même qui en a fait la décoration, tout comme celles des appartements de Drago. Elle aimerait en faire d'avantage mais, et sa tasse tremble légèrement dans ses mains aux doigts fins, « ils n'ont guère plus les moyens, depuis… ».

Et j'en conclue que le sujet Lucius Malefoy est tabou.

A la fin du raffiné goûter, Narcissa en est déjà à me tutoyer et je constate que Drago tremblote comme une feuille, dissimulant ses mains derrière un coussin de taffetas rose parme.

Narcissa me trouve alors bien pâlotte et observe qu'elle ne nous a pas laissé de repos après notre voyage.

J'ai bien pensé lui dire, que les mesures de sécurité adoptés par Dumbledore nous ont permis d'éviter au trajet harassant du Poudlard Express, mais devant l'étrange comportement de mon cousin, je la remercie de sa sollicitude et nous nous levons.

.- Et bien, nous avons passé une heure délicieuse, n'est ce pas ? Je vais vous laisser vous installez et nous nous retrouvons pour le souper. Babille t'elle. Dans la serre d'Hiver, mon chéri, ne crois tu pas que ce serait un cadre charmant ? Consulte t'elle, son fils.

.- Oui, ce serait parfait, Mère.

Elle rayonne et le bras que Drago passe derrière ma taille palpite.

Nous prenons congé, et Drago s'appuie sur moi.

**oo§0§oo **

Sitôt sorti, il s'accole au mur, les bras ballants et respire avec difficulté. Des larmes muettes ruissellent sur ses joues blafardes. Je reste interdite quelques secondes et puis il murmure :

.- Elle m'a foutu le bourdon, Nirv ! Elle a toujours été douce avec moi, oh ! oui ! Pas comme Père ! Mais jamais, jamais, je ne lui avais vu cette expression de bonté et de tendresse avec laquelle, elle nous souriait. Jamais, elle ne m'avait pris dans ses bras. Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé aimé cela !

Il me regarde les yeux rougis, les lèvres tremblantes, et je m'exclame que c'est merveilleux, qu'il devrait se réjouir.

Il s'essuie les joues, se relève et d'une voix figée d'une colère durement maîtrisée, dit :

.- Oh ! Non c'est abominable ! Je viens de comprendre que ma vision de la femme atone que j'avais d'elle est erronée ! Ce n'était dû qu'à la présence de mon Père ! Il la détruisait à petit feu, et je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui!

.- Mais, elle se libère, depuis qu'il est parti !

Drago m'agrippe le coude violemment. Il me fait mal.

.- Mais, tu ne comprends rien, Nirv ! S'emporte t'il. Il rode, tout près et il reviendra ! Il reviendra car un Malefoy ne laisse rien échapper de ce qui est en sa possession. Et ma Mère lui appartient. Il reviendra et ça la tuera ! Qu'elle se soumette, ce sera de tristesse, ou qu'elle le brave ... Car le défier, c'est mourir ! C'est mourir, Nirv !

Il a une expression de haine dans son regard métallique, maintenant. Mais, je sais qu'elle n'est destinée qu'à son Père. A ce Père, qui va ravir à ma tante ses découvertes sur la vie, sur ses couleurs et ses parfums, sur son enfant… Sur l'affection de son fils qu'elle est résolue à gagner dans son intégralité et qu'il est sur le point de lui accorder.

Et puis, il voit que je le contemple avec inquiétude et la haine laisse place à la peur. La peur de lui-même. Il est écartelé entre la fierté de ressembler à l'homme qui gère sa vie, et la répulsion de devenir un homme dépourvu de toute considération humaine, de tout sentiment. Et alors, il me lâche. Furieux contre sa bestialité.

Et une nouvelle peur s'infiltre en lui : si sa Mère n'est qu'un objet, lui aussi en est un. Le Père a droit d'appartenance sur sa progéniture, et lui Drago, est le seul fils de cet homme qui ne l'aime pas pour lui-même.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous mimes à arriver dans ses appartements, mais Drago avait repris une expression plus avenante. Nous entrons dans une pièce ensoleillée qui fait office de salon et s'ouvre sur salle de jeu, deux chambres, un bureau, et j'en passe. Il y a des portes partout.

Drago en entrouvre une.

.- C'est ta chambre, Nirv. Si elle ne te convient pas, dis-le, ok ? La mienne est celle d'a coté. Mère ne nous a pas séparé, elle a du penser que tu te sentirais recluse dans l'aile des invités. On se retrouve dans deux heures.

Elle a raison. Je trouve ce manoir bien trop grand.

.- Merci, Dray ; Mais je préfère rester avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de me reposer.

Drago m'observe incrédule.

.- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as l'air exténué de quelqu'un qui n' a pas dormi de la nuit.. Je suis certain que c'est à cause de Potter, en plus !

.- Non je t'assure, mentis-je.

Et puis pourquoi ramène t'il toujours tout à Harry ?

.- Nirv ! Je vais mieux, se force t'il à dire.

.- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, conclus-je. Allez viens.

Je lui tends la main. Il me prend la manche et me suit dans ma chambre.

Elle est magnifique. La décoration se décline sur des tons vert amande et jaune pastel. Ma tante y a fait déposer des gerbes de fleurs rouges qui embaument l'air et cassent par leur teinte écarlate la trop parfaite neutralité de la pièce.

Nous nous allongeons sur le lit, et j'attire la tête de Dray contre mon cou, tout en jouant avec ses mèches.

.- Tu devrais appeler ta jolie nabote, elle saurait apaiser ton chagrin. Dis-je sans animosité.

.- Avec Citronella, c'est juste… Physique. Avec toi, c'est mieux.

Dray s'endort, alors que les yeux levés vers le plafond, je fais la promesse de faire en sorte que ces vacances en famille soient extraordinaires pour Drago et Narcissa Malefoy.

**oooo0000000000ooo**

Les quatre jours qui suivent ne sont que rires et réjouissances.

Nous allons à l'opéra et voir des ballets russes dont je raffole.

Nous discutons de fleurs et plantes dans la serre d'Hiver de ma tante, regardant le soleil disparaître dans une lumière douce et chaude.

Nous faisons de longues promenades, à cheval, à travers la propriété enneigée et nous regardons les albums photos de la famille au coin d'un bon feu. Narcissa me commente chaque image, alors que Drago fait mine de bouder mais rit toujours avec nous des bêtises qu'il a faites. On ne voit jamais son Père en photo, seulement lui et quelques rares fois, sa Mère qui le veille quelques mètres plus loin.

Drago s'isole des heures durant avec sa Mère.

Un jour que je folâtre dans le parc, je surprends une de leur conversation. Ils sont assis sur un banc de pierre dans la serre et se tiennent les mains. Une des persiennes est ouverte et j'entends chaque parole.

Narcissa pose un regard doux sur son fils et d'une voix étranglée, elle lui dit :

.- Respecte ton Père, Drago. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne l'imite en rien.

Pour toute réponse, Dray se lève, lui tourne le dos et va enfuir sa main dans un rosier grimpant pour en extraire une fleur blanche en bouton.

Il joue quelques secondes avec –du moins, je le crois sur le moment- puis, l'offre à sa mère, les yeux brillants, sans un mot, après y avoir déposé un léger baiser.

Narcissa a un cri de surprise en la saisissant : il l'a dépouillé de ses épines.

Alors, dans un soupir, elle se penche vers la fleur et en hume le parfum. Je vois deux perles glisser de ses yeux clos, et Dray vient l'envelopper de ses bras.

Je fais demi-tour. Je souris. Ils se sont enfin trouvés.

**oooo0000000000ooo**

Je me couche chaque soir, épuisée. N'ayant pas le temps de penser à grand chose dans la journée, de par nos nombreuses occupations et de ma contemplation béate de l'amour entre une mère et son fils.

Alors mes pensées affluent pendant mon sommeil. Et je fais d'horribles cauchemars. En fait, un seul cauchemar.. Il me hante pareil à une ritournelle infernale..

Tout se déroule dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, au matin, à l'heure du courier.

Etrangement, toutes les chouettes arrivent vers moi en piaillant et en perdant leurs plumes, et toutes, elles lâchent des enveloppes volumineuses au-dessus de moi, et je n'en extrait, dans chacune, qu'un mince feuillet diaphane, où s'étalent des caractères en pattes de mouche, d'une couleur noire.

Ce sont d'abord des fragments de souvenirs. Quelques-uns uns sélectionnés sur ceux qui m'ont le plus marqué depuis mon arrivée à l'école de Poudlard. Sur chaque pli, un message différent.

Je déchiffre et lis, pêle-mêle :

_**Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais mourante, Nirv ?**_

_**Vous ignorez vous-mêmes qui vous êtes … de nombreuses zones d'ombres…**_

_**je peux t'apprendre si tu veux .**_

**_Pourquoi rêves tu de Maman, Harry ?_.**

Au fur et à mesure, les lettres calligraphiées diminuent. Et je sens un vertige me gagner.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais lire dans l'épître qui suivra, et cependant, poussée par une curiosité malsaine que je n'explique pas, mes yeux se plissent avec concentration sur une nouvelle feuille translucide que je déplie fébrilement.

_**Je suis sur que je peux te faire confiance…quoique tu fasses…**_

_**Pas celle là.. On te l'a dit, Kiara, pourtant !**_

_**Je t'aime. C'est pour ça que rien ne sera plus pareil, Nirvelli….**_

_**Rogue ? un mangemort?**_

_**Tu me protèges en me mentant. …Tu comprends ?**_

_**C'est même grâce au Maître et moi que tu es toujours en vie…**_

**_Votre truc dit n'importe quoi ! On dirait qu'il me prend pour une amnésique_ .**

Et puis, il y a cette phrase:

_**Voldemort est au courant pour le texte de la prophétie** ._

Cette phrase apocalyptique.

Et de nombreuses questions m'assaillent, il y a d'abord celle sur la vitesse prodigieuse avec laquelle le Lord Noir a appris la vérité.. Moins de deux heures après qu'Harry nous l'ai appris, lui, sur son trône, savait déjà tout et projetait déjà d'en avertir son concurrent.

Et puis, j'ouvre un autre papier alors que je demande comment le Seigneur des Ténébres a fait pour savoir. Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise quand je lis les minuscules caractères : _**qui ?**_

Je ne sais pas qui a pu le lui dire. Il est impossible que ce soit l'un de nous six… Et un frisson parcourt mon échine quand j 'ouvre une troisième missive : _**Et toi ?**_ .

Une beuglante explose alors à mes oreilles, et le rire d'Harry se répercute sous la voûte de la Salle. Le rire d'Harry lors du bal d'Halloween.

Les lettres, maintenant, se déplient seules, les caractères grossissent, et j'y lit : _**Et toi ? Et toi ? . Et toi?** ._

Je me réveille en sursaut, brûlante, mon cœur panique et mes tripes se tordent douloureusement.

Moi, je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Et pourtant, une angoisse folle s'insinue en moi.

**oooo0000000000ooo**

Enfin, arrive le 23 décembre, et je réalise que je n'ai encore acheté aucun cadeau.

J'ai quelques idées pour ma tante, Dray et mes amies Eileen, Gin et Marieka. Mais pour Harry… Rien .. Je veux être originale et que cela le touche, et que cela l'aide, et que cela me ressemble et qu'il aime. Je veux beaucoup de choses et je doute de les réunir en un seul cadeau.

Devant notre petit déjeuner appétissant, cuisiné par les bons soins de l'elfe cuistot Burdy, je demande la permission de m'absenter pour la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse .

Drago se propose de m'accompagner et ma tante qui se refuse à se joindre à nous, nous fait promettre d'être vigilants.

Deux heures plus tard, j'arrive sur le célèbre chemin Londonien et me sépare de mon cousin.

En peu de temps, je fais l'acquisition de menus objets hétéroclites : des gants en cuir de dragon spécial Quiidditch pour Marieka, une boite à bijou musicale pour Eileen, et u le manuel houspilleur des altercations familiales /u , regorgeant de sorts hilarants pour se passer les nerfs non méchamment sur ses proches. Ce sera le cadeau parfait pour Ginny, et pour ses frères.. Pauvre d'eux.

Je découvre dans la vitrine de « la lune dans tes mirettes » le cadeau idéal pour Drago, un astroscope vieillot en cuivre patiné…Magnifique.. Trois minutes après, je sorts du magasin, satisfaite, le présent sera livré pour Noël, bien trop volumineux et pesant pour que je l'emporte avec moi.

Face à moi, la vitrine lumineuse de la « ménagerie magique » me nargue. C'est là que je compte dénicher le cadeau pour ma Tante. Le seul hic, c'est que dans une ménagerie, il y a des chats.. Je les effraie… Des oiseaux… N'en parlons pas… Et des vendeuses fielleuses qui m'ordonneront de sortir avant que leur boutique ne se transforment en un capharnaüm de plumes, poils, piaillements et rugissements bestiaux.

Je prend une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte, suivant les indications d'une pancarte signée d'une patte de matou, et ce qui devait arriver advient. Les chats me fuient, les chouettes ouvrent des yeux hallucinés et s'agitent dans leurs cages dorées. Seuls les batraciens restent stoïques. Les vendeuses ne savent plus où donner de la tête, le magasin est rempli de clients, effrayés par le soudain tumulte, et une migraine atroce me monte à la tête.

Celle qui me semble être la patronne, m'ordonne d'une voix sèche de décamper et je riposte que j'ai une commande à passer. Ne pouvant plus tenir dans ce charivari, une jeune vendeuse au bel embonpoint me prend par le coude et m'entraîne dehors.

.- Vous faites toujours peur aux animaux de cette façon ? questionne t'elle, belliqueuse.

.- Je ne suis pas une traîne-misère. Enfin, on n'empêche pas les gens de faire leurs achats ! Répliquais-je en rajustant mon écharpe d'un mouvement hautain.

Elle soupire, et extirpe une plume et un parchemin de ses poches.

.- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demande t'elle, soudain moins agressive.

Son pourcentage sur la vente doit y être pour quelque chose. Mon hypothèse se confirme quand elle apprend ce que je désire d'elle. C'est quelque peu rare.. et par la même, coûteux.

Néanmoins, elle m'assure que le magasin peut me satisfaire et me tend un bon de commande. On me livrera mon dû à la date convenue.

Voilà que tout s'arrange !

.- Eh, Nirv !

Je me retourne sur Ginny qui sort de l'animalerie, enfouissant dans un grand cabas du miam-hibou.

.- Dis donc, quel raffut à l'intérieur de la boutique, je t'ai appelée et tu n'as rien entendue ! pfiou.. souffle t'elle.. je suis heureuse d'en sortir.

.- Ah, bonjour, Ginny-

.- Sais tu que Harry est dans le coin ?

.- Vraiment ? m'écriais-je, toute ouie .

.- Bien sur, on est venu ensemble avec Ron et Hermione et..

.- Est-ce que tu saurais où le trouver ?

.- Moui. Répond-elle.

.- Parfait, tu peux me rendre un service, Gin.. s'il te plait, s'il te plait… Suppliais-je.

Elle acquiesce. Cette fille est un ange de bonté, vous l'ais je déjà dit ?

.- Est-ce que tu peux l'informer que je suis ici et lui passer un rendez-vous de ma part ?

.- Bien sur ! Comme il doit te manquer ! Je peux correspondre avec Dean, et c'est déjà rageant de ne le voir que peu.. mais quand Harry est sous surveillance, quel calvaire que ce doit être pour vous…

.- Oui, oui…. Tu lui dis dans trois quarts d'heures à « bric et braque » ? ça ira ?

.- J'y cours ! Sourit-elle.

Elle s'éloigne déjà de moi, quand je me récrie :

.- Dis-lui de semer sa garde rapprochée, Gin. C'est lui qui me manque. Lui seul.

En attendant, je flâne et découvre le cadeau idéal pour Harry. Il me reste 25 minutes avant de le revoir ! J'ai hâte ! J'ai tant de choses à lui dire ! Et tant de tendresse à lui donner !

Et il me tarde d'être dans ses bras, qu'il me susurre des mots doux à l'oreille et que nous nous câlinons et que je plonge mon nez dans son cou et m'enivre de son odeur et …

N'y tenant plus, je décide de prendre de l'avance, me dirige vers la boutique située dans une ruelle perpendiculaire au grand axe.

Une clochette carillonne quand je pousse la lourde porte d'entrée.

Cette susdite porte m'échappe curieusement des mains, alors qu'on m'empoigne tout aussi étrangement par le haut du corps, qu'une main se plaque sur ma bouche, étouffant mes exclamations de surprise, de frustration puis de panique, et qu'enfin, un homme vêtu en Père Noël fouille mes poches et en retire ma baguette.

Toujours enserré par un agresseur dont il m'est impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit hormis, une veste rouge doublée d'hermine blanche, je me débats et parviens, enfin, à produire un léger effet. Mon coup de talon au tibia est à l'origine d'un juron épouvantable et l'homme me libère.

.- La garce, glapit-il.

J'ai la tremblote. Il est bâti comme une armoire à glace. Et son visage est mangé d'une épaisse barbe blanche.

Le Père Noël à un jumeau !

Le père Noël qui m'a retiré la baguette, s'en sert pour me menacer :

.- Avancez Miss ! ordonne t'il d'une voix de baryton.

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Tétanisée.

Il me pousse dans le dos, fortement et je trébuche, me mêlant les pieds à une carpette désuète.

Je regrette de n'avoir pas écouté les conseils de Maman sur la magie sans baguette. A cette époque, je me satisfaisais d'être en tête de classe et de savoir maîtriser la baguette sans formuler les sorts oralement.

.- Que me voulez-vous ? chevrotais-je

.- Avance, magne-toi ! répond le Père Noël à la carrure massive.

Et son regard féroce me désigne un coin sombre de la pièce où sont cantonnés une demi-douzaine de gens sous l'œil vigilant… D'un troisième père Noël.

J'avance, chancelante vers la gérante, une jeune femme dans la quarantaine très chique alors que les Pères Noël s'entretiennent bruyamment tout en nous surveillant.

Elle tend une main vers moi, et s'excuse.

.- Mais de quoi ? criais-je.

.- Tais-toi ! tonne le Père Noël grossier qui a osé me toucher de ses sales mains de brigands.

Je reprend d'une voix plus basse.

.- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas invité ces bandits de bas-étage chez vous !

.- J'avais loué les services d'un père Noël pour 60 noizes de l'heure. Je voulais attirer la clientèle. Sanglote t'elle. Et, il y en a trois qui sont arrivés. La grosse brute, c'est Dasher. Le chef apparemment, c'est Dancer et celui qui nous surveille, là.. et bien…

.- Rudolph ? proposais-je.

.- Non. Geint-elle. Prancer.

.- C'est une farce ! criais-je.

Le dénommé Dancer, s'avance vers moi.

.- Je crains que non, Miss. Ceci, est une prise d'otage. Et je vous demanderais le silence, car si vous continuez à beugler comme une Harpye, je ne serai pas à même de calmer mon acolyte Dasher en manque d'action, ni même de résister à l'envie de jeter un joli sort sur votre charmant minois.

La gérante renifle, Dasher me lance un regard avada kédavrisant et je doute que Dancer -puisque c'est son nom- n'ai pas mesuré ses paroles.

Je crains alors pour ma vie, m'adosse contre le lambris de la salle et m'enferme dans un silence profond.

Irritée contre moi-même, je me demande comment j'ai encore pu m'attirer dans un pareil pétrin.

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

alors voilà... c'était le chapitre nostalgique.. et la fin suspens... Ds le prochain, onretrove les trois Pères Noels et Harry? va t'il être à la hauteur? 


	22. Les Pères Noël sont des ordures !

_la p'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_chapitre abracadabrant. Vous allez sans doute vous demander où je vous emmène, mais en temps voulu, vous comprendrez que ce chapitre joue un grand rôle dans la suite de l'histoire. Et puis, c'est aussi un exutoire, parfois sans queue ni tête, que G écrit pdt la pèriode de mes révisions lorsque j'avais des tensions à évacuer. La trame avec les Pères Noël provient d'un épisode d'une série policière un ptit peu vieillotte (Remington Steel), qui m'a inspiré… voilà pour la petite histoire... Autrement vous étes nombreux à m'avoir dit que Drago et Nrivelli étaient trop proches...C'est vrai qu'en effet il ya beaucoup de contacts entre eux et des scènes trés touchantes, trop peut être.. Pourtant, je distille des détails qui ne trompent pas.. Par exple, ds le chapitre précédent, elle lui tend la main et il prend sa MANCHE! Pour moi, c le signe qu'il perçoit la nuance entre une relation affective et une relation amoureuse... Si ça ne vous convaint pas, ce que je peux très bien comprendre, vous découvrirez vite qu'Harry est vraiment la personne que la petite nirvy aime! si, si.. en attendant, je vais essayer de ne pas trop compliquer la relation qui vous semble ambigue entre elle et Drago... voilà. bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**RAR :**

**greg 83:** slt! et bien oui ce n'est pas Ron! ne sois pas trop triste. Et en efft tu as trouvé qui était l'"espion". Tu n'aimes pas trop le sentimental alors? Ou c'est simplement le fait que Drago soit trop proche de Nirv.. je vais tenter de remédier à ça à partir du chapitre 31 (les autres ont déja été publié sur un autre site, alors je vais pas faire différentes versions pour ici..) lol..la réaction d'Harry vis à vis de l'amitiè nirv -Drago est ici... C'est un peu explosif mais ça se termine bien! l'action pure et dure et pour le chapitre prochain.. tu va sans doute touver Harry faible dans ce chapitre à un moment prècis, mais on saura le pourquoi du comment ds le prochain chapitre! bisouuuss !

**Eiliss :** suis dsl ! vraiment vraiment! pour l'orthographe de ton pseudo ! tu as bien fait de me le faire remarquer car j'aurais pu continuer longtemps sans ce "s" final ! je suis pardonnée?ça vient d'où au fait ce pseudo.. oui, je suis curiuse, mais on ne me refais pas !t'aimes toujours? super !hi hi hi ! ça me rend toute joyeuse ça !merci, bonne lecture et gros bisouuuuusssss !

**luna potter :** ah mé c génial tout nos points communs ! t'es une mordue dechoclat? mon prèfèré c lait-noisette! miam miam ! exactement ça sur les petite tailles, quoique ça me pose pbm quand même là pour me trouver une robe pour un mariage ! snif snif.. Y avait plus ma taille sur une robe absolument divine ! il é beau Dray , hein?a croquer aussi! je veux le même moi pr Noel , tu me l'offriras?pr els chouttes, si elles l'on tjrs craint, cf chapitre 4, et euh..je ne c plus les autres.. mais c déja mentionné deux fois sur ! réponse au diléme ici ! biz

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 22: Les Pères Noël sont des ordures..**

Le silence perdure durant une demi-dizaine de minutes, puis, la patronne m'apprend son nom : Loraline Bricedel. Gentiment, je lui retourne le mien.

Loraline Bricedel me désigne un homme entre deux ages, plutôt séduisant, qui fixe mes pieds depuis deux bonnes minutes.

.- Lui, là, c'est mon frère Thomas. Il est Guérisseur.

Thomas s'avance vers moi. Il semble extrêmement préoccupé par la saleté sur mes bottes.

Personnellement, je m'inquiète de notre survie.

.- Ma petite demoiselle, chuchote t'il, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que vous ne vous tenez pas sur votre pied droit.

J'ouvre des yeux ahuris. Il me confie dans un charmant sourire, qu'il est spécialisé dans les soins des pieds. Prévenant, il suppose que j'ai un cor, ou un durillon…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi –sans doute, est ce du à l'irréalité de cette scène comico-tragique - mais une phrase d'un des best seller de Gilderoy Lochkart, « moi, le magicien », en l'occurrence, me vient à l'esprit :

« Mes pieds vont bien, merci ». M'entendais-je répondre.

Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi Lochkart parlait de ses pieds dans son passage traitant du yeti mais, Thomas sourit et me félicite pour ma culture littéraire.

.- J'ai simplement de nouvelles chaussures, monsieur. Dis-je. Mais merci de cette conversation enrichissante.

Une femme aux dents de cheval, me tire soudain par le pan de ma cape. Elle est prostrée à même le sol. Je me baisse et elle me prie de chanter avec elle « Amaric », un hymne à la Rébellion des femmes d'Heulyn Moldubec, la jeune sœur de Celestina Moldubec, dont u le Chicaneur /u raconte les mésaventures conjugales depuis deux bonnes semaines.

Je la dévisage avec appréhension. Non seulement, je suis prise en otage par trois Pères Noël et, de plus, mes compagnons d'infortune, sont tous plus ou moins …déments !

.- Sans façon, dis-je.

La femme aux dents d'équidés porte une rose noire dans ses crins, elle me révèle, d'une voix stridente, qu'elle s'appelle :

.- Rachel. Rachel tout court.

Et Rachel Tout Court bois une gorgée à la gourde qui pend mollement sur son flanc droit.

Loraline s'assied en position du lotus –soit disant relaxante - et bientôt, j'entends des « hummmmmmm oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hummmmmmmmmmmm » qui couvre périodiquement la voix nasillarde de Rachel Tout Court entonnant la chanson de la toute jeune idole de la radio Sorcière.

Faites qu'Harry arrive vite, il pourra prévenir les Aurors…

Les trois étranges kidnappeurs se chamaillent maintenant. Dancer et Dasher se sont alliés pour traiter Prancer de « crétin fini et de mauviette ». C'est vrai que ce dernier semble nerveux de son rôle de garde chiourme.

J'en suis à ses considérations quand le dernier détenu m'invite à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il a un air de chien battu.

Gravement, il me serre la main :

.- Mamzelle. Dit il. Quel pétrin ! Oh ! Ouais ! Vous z'êtes trop jeune pour une expérience pareille, et moi… Moi, c'est que ma femme va m'écorcher vif quand elle verra que je ne ramène pas les épices pour la dinde …

Le pauvre devrait revoir ses priorités. Je préférais me faire écorcher vive que tuée par un de ses trois bonhommes patibulaires. Je lui réponds prudemment que nous allons sans doute nous en sortir.

.- Vous avez ptétre ben raison Mamzelle.. Ouais.. Mais, foi de Marius, je ne laisserais pas ma femme me rabattre les oreilles devant les loupiots ! ah ça non !

Soit sa femme est tyrannique et acariâtre soit il a un défaut d'autorité. Je penche plutôt vers la seconde option en constatant sa mollesse et le ventre prédominant du personnage.

Je le laisse à ses pensées tortueuses quand j'avise une silhouette familière devant la vitrine.

Harry arrive.

Je me décale imperceptiblement vers ma droite pour être visible d'Harry. Les Pères Noël ne l'ont pas encore vu. J'agite alors, bras et doigts pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas entrer.

Mais, il me dévisage stupéfait, et fermement, ouvre la porte qui carillonne.

.- RESSORT VITE ! Préviens les aurors ! Beuglais-je.

Mais Dasher, très leste, malgré son imposante masse musculaire, s'empare aussitôt de mon petit ami, incrédule, sur le seuil, par l'agrafe de sa cape, Dancer claque la porte, y lance un sort de verrouillage et vient se joindre à lui pour lui ravir sa baguette.

Harry n'a pas même eu le temps de pousser un cri.

.- Rendez-moi MA BAGUETTE.s'écrie t'il, sitôt qu'il le peut..

.- BON SANG ! Harry ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer ! Tu ne pourrais pas obéir de temps en temps ! grommelais je alors que Dasher l'éjecte vers nous.

Harry passe une main crispée sur son front et replace quelques mèches nerveusement. Pas assez vite cependant pour que Loraline s'écrie en voyant la cicatrice en éclair :

.- HARRY POTTER !

Je souffle ! Seigneur, il n'a pas besoin d'une groupie, Harry lâche un mot ordurier.

.- Eh eh ! s'exclame Dancer. C'est Dunder qui va être content de notre fabuleux nouveau captif.

.- Faudrait déjà qu'il arrive celui là. Grogne Prancer.

Harry tique au mot « captif ». Et tourne sur lui-même. Rapidement il analyse la situation.

.- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ici, Nirvelli.. Mais je crois un truc.. On est mal là.. Non ?

.- Plus pour longtemps ! clame Thomas.

Et, d'un mouvement prompt, profitant de la pagaille qu'a provoqué l'arrivée d'Harry, il fonce tête bêche vers la porte, percutant au passage Prancer qui vient heurter le comptoir. Thomas est arrivé à la porte –dont il ignore, sans doute, qu'elle est fermée magiquement et qu'on ne connaît pas le sort annulatif- quand Dancer d'une voix implacable lance un sortilège interdit.

.- ENDOLORIS !

Le temps semble suspendu l'espace d'un instant. Et puis, Thomas s'écroule sur le sol, dans un hurlement de dément, se tenant le pied droit. Loraline pousse un cri strident d'hystérique, Rachel Tout Court part d'un rire infernal –dont je ne comprends pas l'origine- avant de s'abreuver à sa gourde et Prancer sursaute.

.- Si ma femme voyait ça… Murmure Marius.

Et la mâchoire d'Harry se crispe alors que je glisse mes doigts dans sa main.

Cette fois, on est mal. Oui.

**oo§0§oo**

.- Toi, et toi, là, vous portez cet imbécile. Ordonne Dancer. Vous suivez la gérante dans la pièce du fond.

Il désigne Harry et Marius. Sans rechigner, ils soulèvent Thomas, le teint crayeux et cahin-caha suivent Loraline dans l'arrière boutique. Aucune ouverture, la pièce est une.. Impasse, asphyxiante de fragrance de vieux whisky et de renfermé. Des caisses jonchent le sol et, Thomas s'en va se hisser au-dessus de l'une d'elle.

Harry hèle sa baguette. Mais rien n'y fait, le bout de bois ne fend pas l'air suite aux sorts d'attraction de son propriétaire.

Rachel Tout Court gazouille :

.- _« Amaric !_

_Tu lamines mon espriiiiit, ta vengeance détruit ma viiiiie,_

_Et, mon amour, devient comme un enfer car de tes mains je souffre chaque joouuuuur ;_

_Je veux découvrir autre chose que l'odeur de moisi des cachoooots !_

_Et entendre mon rire et ne plus le cacher sous maaaa peur !_

_Ooooh ! fini, fini pour moiiiii !_

_Je ne serais plus la victime de ta hainnnne !_

_10 ans de jougs, plongée dans l'noiiiir, c'était ma peine galérienne **(1)** de l'espoiiiir._

_Et pas de chance à celle qui volera ma place !_

_10 ans de jougs, plongée dans l'noiiiir, c'était ma peine galérienne de l'espoiiiir._

_J'ai refuuuséééé ! Mourir d'espoir encelluléééééée ! _

Loraline étouffe ses sanglots dans un carré d'indienne et, cachant mon dégoût derrière un maque de bonté, j'ôte chaussures et chaussettes au pauvre –et pleinement stupide - blessé.

Que croyait il ? Que ces hommes étaient pacifiques ? Qu'ils allaient lui ouvrir la porte en le remerciant de s'être prêté au jeu ? Il ne faisait aucun doute, pour moi, qu'ils étaient passés par la case « allée des Embrumes ».

Thomas souffre atrocement. Laborieusement, je lui palpe la voûte plantaire. Il me remercie avant de crier fortement sa douleur lorsque je touche un point sensible.

Quel est le comble pour un médicomage spécialisé dans les pieds ? ah ah ah… Non, vraiment. C'est un scénario catastrophe et Harry décide de faire de l'humour.

.- Il n'a pas l'air de prendre son pied, mon amour.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais et rejette le pied de Thomas.

Il hurle. Mais je n'en ai que faire.

.- Tu trouves ça drôle peut être. On est retenu par trois fous qui se prennent pour les Rennes du Père Noël et entourés d'une autre bande d'aliénés. Ces trois brutes, là, ils ont des baguettes et lancent des sorts interdits sans frémir ! Ça tombe, Prancer en cache une armada sous sa barbe ! Et toi, tu fais le bouffon, en te disant que tu en as vu d'autres ! Explosais-je. Ça te va bien de jouer au fort quand tu es seul, Harry, mais là, il y a cet estropié, cette folle dingue qui me casse les oreilles depuis une heure à chanter son psaume à la con, et l'autre hystérique qui essaie d'avaler son mouchoir alors que le désespéré de la vie.. Tiens que fabrique t'il lui ?

Il boit de grosses lampées au goulot d'une bouteille ambrée.

.- Peuh ! Il cherche à se noyer dans du firewhisky ! J'en ai ma claque ! Alors, tes plaisanteries, fiche les au placard ! Mugis-je.

.- Et toi, ce que tu vas mettre au placard c'est ton fichu caractère ! M'avertit t'il.

Il s'en suit une altercation effroyable où Harry ose juger Drago. Il le traite de Psychopathe en voie de devenir Mangemort .Mon cousin ! Jamais ! Plus maintenant ! Plus depuis qu'il a sa mère ! Je lui réponds que mon cousin est intègre ce qui n'est pas le cas de Chang et il me réplique d'une voix sifflante qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi je la mêle à cette histoire. Le fait est que je n'en sais rien ! Elle me gène, c'est tout. C'est largement suffisant.

Prancer suit notre échange la bouche entrouverte. Et rougit lorsque Harry le darde d'un regard soutenu.

.- Elle vient faire là, qu'à Halloween, elle se retenait pour te violer et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça ne t'aurait pas déplu !

Harry pique un fard quand je lui fais part de cette petite anecdote. Je le sais maintenant, il nourrit toujours des sentiments envers elle ! Et, hardiment, il la défend. Il me précise qu'elle « au moins » ne lui criait jamais dessus.

.- Je ne hurle pas ! Beuglais-je. Je défends mes droits en amour !

Harry marmonne puis explose :

.- Elle est belle ta vision de l'amour. Tu fricotes avec mon ennemi de toujours, tu me caches la moitié de ta vie et tu te permets encore de me critiquer !

.- C'est ti pas touchant une scène de ménage ? Questionne Dancer pour la rhétorique.

Je décide d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toute, de prendre les choses en main et de vérifier si seuls Dancer –que je me retiens d'étriper pour son intervention déplacée- et Dasher, sont armés. Plantant là Harry, j'avance frémissante d'indignation vers Prancer –qui n'a rien demandé-, un bras en l'air.

.- Vous n'avez pas honte, espèce de tas de fientes de Cabotins ! Regardez-moi, j'ai 16 ans, j'ai toute la vie devant moi et vous me cloîtrez dans ce lieu, et vous-même ne savez pas jusque quand ! Et votre compère à la tête de Boursouf vient d'envoyer un doloris à ce si gentil médicomage.

Tout en l'houspillant, je m'agrippe à lui, tâtant ses poches d'un air de martyr. Il a l'air déconfit de celui qui se demande si ma querelle ne m'a pas fait perdre totalement la boule.

Je passe alors à une nouvelle tactique et adopte un ton de dramaturge.

.- Oohh ! Sauvez-moi, Prancer ! Sauvez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je ne supporte plus tous les mensonges d'Harry.. Vous vous rendez compte, je l'aime, et il me mystifie.. Sans cesse…et moi, je suis prête pour l'amour, le vrai ! Et vos amis me terrorisent… Vous allez devoir réserver votre tête de veracrasse en manque de laitue pour mon enterrement si vous ne me faites pas sortir d'ici.. Pitié ! Sanglotais-je. Je ne veux pas de pierre tombale en marbre rose où sera gravée une épitaphe désolante du style « ci-gît, Nirvelli Black, tuée au cours d'une rixe avec des Pères Noël… » sauvez-moi, vous êtes bon, Prancer, pas comme ces deux là… Prancer ! Pitié !

Je finis ma tirade, la tête appuyée contre ses genoux, les mains accrochées sur ses bottes noires. Elles n'ont trouvé aucune baguette.

Prancer se racle la gorge, et me redresse délicatement. Il me dit gentiment que tout va s'arranger.

Pitoyable pour un criminel.

Souriant comme une damnée, je m'exclame :

.- Une chose de faite ! Ça fait un bien fou !

Harry acquiesce.

Il a visiblement compris que notre dispute nous a offert une opportunité incroyable : celle d'évaluer la force adverse.

Je m'avance vers lui, me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je refuse qu'il m'en veuille de ces mots que je lui ai lancé à la face…Je le maudirais s'il retournait à cette pleurnicharde Chinoise.

C'est si simple : je ne désire qu'une chose. Qu'il reste avec moi.

Harry remarque mon angoisse, il baisse les yeux. Il n'est plus furieux après moi. J'approche de lui et viens coller ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il soupire.

Je lui demande d'une voix chevrotante de me pardonner. D'une voix douce, il me répond qu'il est le fautif. Il s'énerve bien trop facilement. Il est sous tension. Je pose mes mains en corolle autour de ses joues et l'embrasse. Il sourit faiblement, en m'entourant de ses bras. Et aussitôt, le monde m'apparaît rempli d'espoir. Nous allons nous en sortir… Pas grâce à Harry. Non, simplement, parce qu'Harry m'aime. Et cela fait tout mon bonheur. Je suis dans ses bras, il n'a pas besoin de me murmurer des compliments, ni de m'offrir des cœurs en toc montés sur des chaînettes dorées, non il m'étreint très fort, son cœur me parle dans un langage que je suis seule à traduire. Harry est mon trésor.

.- Prancer n'a pas de baguette, murmurais-je après un long moment..

Il s'en rassure.

.- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

.- On attend l'occasion.

**oo§0§oo**

.- Pourriez-vous vous taire ? Demande Harry à Rachel Tout Court.

Nous nous sommes blottis dans un coin de la salle. Et attendons l'occasion… Comme l'a dit Harry.

Et, 30 minutes de plus à attendre et je deviendrais folle.

En fait, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes cantonné dans cette salle où il règne une chaleur insupportable.

Rachel Tout Court boit un coup à sa bouteille et d'un ton sans appel déclare :

.- Non !

.- Z'avez quoi là dedans, Rachel… Hic.. Du whisk.. hic..wHisky. hic, Hoquète Marius.

Il empèste l'alcool et je décide de détendre mes muscles en faisant un petit tour dans la salle.

.- Rien pour vous ! dit elle d'un air mauvais, j'ai pas besoin d'un mioche et d'un ivrogne à mes cotés.

Marius décide alors de parler de ses déboires affectifs à Harry et, soudainement, Harry se retourne vers nos trois ravisseurs. Il brandit une baguette en bambou dans sa main droite crispée.

.- Très bien, ordonne t'il. En rang, et plus vite que cela.

Pracer blanchit, Dasher brandit sa baguette vers Harry alors que Dancer la pointe vers ... Moi.

.- Tu veux un duel Potter ? Ok ? Contre Dasher. Si tu perds, ta petite copine va en aller simple aux enfers.

.- Concentre-toi, mon cœur, tu peux le faire.

J'ai une confiance indéfectible en ses capacités. En lui. Simplement.

Mais Harry, après avoir coulé un long regard dans ma direction, laisse tomber la baguette sur le sol et Dancer éclate d'un rire sonore.

.- Et béh ! Pas très courageux le célèbre Harry Potter ! J'en attendais plus de toi !

Et Dasher ordonne à Prancer de ramasser la baguette.

Dancer me lâche et je chancelle. Harry se précipite vers moi et me soutient.

.- Tu ne m'en veux pas dis-moi ?

.- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Harry ? Il est où ton courage gryffondorien ? Tu aurais pu mettre un terme à tout ça !

Harry soupire. Il s'attriste de ma réponse. Mais c'est la seule que je peux lui donner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas relevé le duel. Il excelle en défense et attaque.

Au moment où il s'apprête à me répondre, une explosion assourdissante provient, le sol vibre, et Harry se retrouve projeté sur moi. Un bout de stuc nous tombe dessus. Et je hurle hystériquement. Harry m'écrase et il est couvert de blanc, faites qu'il n'ai rien ; Il se relève en grommelant et m'aide à me lever. Mentalement je me répète un adage de Père : « Ne jamais être décontenancée par les événements ». Me calmant, j'époussète ma robe.

.- Plan B ! Enonce Dancer à ses acolytes. Il y a un attroupement d'Aurors devant la boutique. Des clients s'étonnaient de la trouver fermée.

.- En quoi ça consiste ? Demande Prancer.

.- A leur montrer qu'on ne lésine pas sur les moyens. Il va falloir envoyer quelqu'un pour leur demander de laisser passer Dunder.

.- Et la poussière d'où vient-elle ? S'alarme Loraline.

.- De ce qui reste du troisième étage de cette battisse. Dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Loraline, comme une poupée de chiffon s'affaisse sur sa droite. Evanouie.

.- Bien, avec Dunder, on aura ce qu'on veux.

.- Et que voulez-vous ? Demande Harry.

.- Dis donc, le Sauveur Du Monde ! Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse ! On a déjà suffisamment de mal à supporter les crises d'hystérie de ta poule, tu vas pas t'y mettre !

.- Mais vous êtes fous ! Gémit Loraline réveillée par mes paires de claques.

.- Ooohhh fini, finii pour moiii ! Entonne Rachel Tout Court en levant un poing vigoureux en l'air.

.- On suit les ordres, c'est tout. Dit Prancer.

Rachel rabaisse son bras et poursuit sa chanson, un octave plus bas.

.- De qui ? Demande Harry.

Dasher s'avance vers lui, l'air féroce. Harry le toise, et je tente désespéramment de l'empêcher de le provoquer. Je le supplie de ne pas entrer dans ce jeu là.

.- De qui ? Répète Harry.

.- De Dunder ! De ce Dunder qu'on attend depuis plus d'1h00 ! S'emporte Prancer.

.- Tu es vraiment crétin, Prancer ! Tonne Dancer. Il ne peut pas passer avec la ceinture de sécurité dehors !

.- Pourquoi devrait-il passer ? Continue Harry.

Un blanc magistral s'en suit. Ils ne savent pas apparemment.

Mais Dasher trouve le mot pour conclure.

.- Pour te faire la peau ! Crie t'il, puis rangeant son frein : On envoie qui pour parlementer ?

Dancer, sans hésiter, me désigne du doigt. Je recule précipitamment et Harry se place devant moi, criant qu'il en est hors de question. Il ira, lui.

Un sort fuse et Harry s'écroule, pissant le sang.. Maléfice sanglant… Je m'affole.

Eux, les trois, ricanent. Ça tient, en effet, de l'exploit de s'acharner sur un ado désarmé. Rapidement, je prends une décision.

.- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je reviens.

Je m'avance et Dancer m'attire vers la porte du magasin. Il m'explique qu'il va me surveiller, et, à la moindre incartade, au moindre faux pas, ils sauront prendre des mesures drastiques contre l'une ou l'autre des personnes captives.

J'opine.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'attaquent à Harry.

Dancer me tend une enveloppe et m'ordonne de la remettre aux Aurors. Je dois aussi leur préciser de faire passer le Père Noël qui cherchera à entrer.

Je consens.

Harry a appliqué le coutil de Loraline sur son nez. Le mouchoir est écarlate.

Dancer déverrouille la porte et me propulse au dehors.

Vers une liberté provisoire.

**oo§o0o§oo**

La première chose que je remarque en sortant, c'est que le vent froid de décembre, chargé de minuscules flocons neigeux, s'infiltre dans le col de ma robe, me faisant frissonner.

J'essaie alors de rabattre le capuchon de ma pelisse et constate que je n'en ai plus. Pas plus que je n'ai sur mes épaules mon épaisse et chaude cape doublée de poils de Pinpinnard (croisement entre le lapin et le renard). Dans un nuage de condensation blanche, je soupire, en me rappelant que je l'ai ôté dans l'arrière boutique.

La deuxième chose qui me frappe c'est qu'il fait noir. Les étoiles brillent faiblement, leur lueur affaiblie par les réverbères à la graisse de Dragonnau . Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ne fasse plus jour. Drago et Ma Tante doivent s'alarmer.

La troisième chose que je perçois, est l'attroupement formé à environ 25 mètres de l' échoppe. Un voile magique de lueur bleutée retient une foule mince de badauds. Pour la plupart des commerçants, les clients étant retournés à la douce atmosphère de leurs foyers chaleureux.

Un Auror accoure vers moi, et me fait aussitôt décliner mon identité. Lui pour sa part, se nomme Shackelbolt. C'est du moins ce que je crois, lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks vert-épinard vient aux nouvelles d'une voix claironnante.

Je leur tends la lettre, alors qu'ils sont rejoint par un Auror en formation, l'air morveux.

Dancer m'a laissé 10 infimes minutes pour mener à bien la tâche qui m'a été incombée.

Je vois la tête blonde de Drago. Il se fraie un chemin parmi la foule et scande mon nom. Ginny, Ron et Hermione quelques mètres plus loin font de même. Ce manége n'échappe pas à la jeune sorcière. Qui m'observe d'un œil oblique.

Drago arrive sur ma droite, le visage défait :

.- Nirv, je t'ai cherché pendant un temps interminable et j'ai vu les Aurors, devant cette boutique. J'ai eu ce pressentiment, j'ai espéré et j'ai attendu. J'attendais pour être sûr que tu n'étais pas coincée à l'intérieur … Et ..tu y es… Bon Sang…

Paniqué, il tente de m'attirer vers lui.

.- Tu es fou, Drago ! Recule, si tu approches, ils tuent quelqu'un !

Les Aurors m'observent. Il y a dans mon intonation un accent de vérité suffisant pour qu'ils ne doutent plus de la gravité de la situation ; Drago pâlit.

.- Seigneur ! Murmurent t'ils tous. Ah ! Les ordures ! ajoute Drago

Et dans le regard gris métallique de mon cousin, je lis la peur effroyable de ce qui peut m'advenir.

Je sens le regard de Dancer sur mon dos.

Shackelbolt a déplié fébrilement la lettre et émet un sifflement connaisseur en découvrant le contenu.

.- Que veulent ils ? Demandais-je.

Personne ne me répond. La jeune sorcière lit par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur. Elle semble tourmentée. Quand Gin, son frère et Hermione arrivent à mes cotés, elle murmure entre ses dents :

.- Fichez le camp, zou… Vous n'avez rien à faire ici…allez, ; oust. Rentrez où vous savez ! Il est tard !

.- Mais Tonks ! Chuchote furieusement Ginny… Il y a Harry à l'intérieur.

.- Quoi ! Hurle la dénommée Tonks qui semble connaître Harry. Ding devait le suivre !

.- Il va bien…Dis-je. Du moins autant qu'on puisse l'être suite à un maléfice sanglant et sous l'emprise de trois Pères Noël !

Tous me regardent avec des yeux hallucinés.

.- Qui sont ils ? Combien êtes vous ? Vous ont ils laissé un message ? Y a t'il des blessés ? Me bombarde t'on de questions.

.- Ils veulent que vous laissiez passer un Père Noël …c'est ça mon message…Ils peuvent s'en prendre à Harry, c'est un otage de…

Je cherche mes mots.

.- De marque. Complète le capitaine.

Oui. C'est exactement cela.

Drago claque sa langue contre son palais.

.- Quoi ? Il y a Potter aussi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu le verrais en douce !

Je lui retourne un regard furieux. Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. J'essayais juste de me faire plaisir. Pour une fois.

Depuis des jours, je le soutiens. Chaque jour, je l'aime davantage.Lui. Drago. Il s'ouvre au monde des sentiments. Il change. Il change à m'en faire pleurer. De joie, j'entends. Et sa mère aussi. Si douce, si bonne ; Si femme désormais… Et voilà comment je suis récompensée. Non seulement, par ma seule déveine, j'attire Harry dans un traquenard mais voilà que Dray se permet de juger mes actes.

.- Et qu'est ce que ses histoires de Père Noël !Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

.- Je ne suis pas folle ! M'indignais je, alors que l'Auror en apprentissage applaudit à l'appellation d'Harry. Ils sont trois là haut. Je n'ai plus que 7 minutes pour vous faire le comte rendu de la situation et vous me traitez comme une débile de Ste Mangouste. Comme je l'ai dis déjà, ils sont déguisés en Père Noël. Ils se font appeler Prancer, Dancer et Dasher ! Et ils attendent de vous, pour nous libérer, que vous laissiez passer Dunder et que vous preniez en compte ce parchemin.

L'apprenti ricane :

.- Sacrée organisation ! Dit-il.

.- Vous trouvez ça drôle ! M'écriais-je, ne pouvant plus contrôler mes nerfs.

.- Raddle, tais toi. On vous écoute Miss, dit Tonks.

.- Nous sommes 6 détenus : la gérante et son frère, Marius, Rachel, Harry et moi.

.- Rachel, Marius ? Demande le capitaine shackebolt.

.- Je ne sais que leur prénom.

.- Et Harry pour Harry Potter ! Exulte Raddle.

Cet homme est de ceux qui sont passifs, qui attendent tout des autres. Je me demande comment il a pu rentrer à l'école de formation des Aurors. Il me semblait que c'était sur dossier et surtout, sur entretien. Un entretien basé sur l'étude approfondi du caractère du postulant et sa compréhension du social.

Lui, ne comprend rien. Ou plutôt, comprend ce qui l'arrange.

.- Ce n'est pas un super héros ! Criais-je.

.- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! S'écrie Tonks en même temps.

Elle, elle sait. Elle a une coiffure horrible, mais elle sait que ce dont Harry manque surtout, c'est une reconnaissance de sa normalité. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme pris dans l'étau d'une guerre. Et avant tout, il doit exister, pour lui-même.

Tonks a l'air de tenir à lui

.- Et bien c'est étonnant qu'il les ai pas déjà tous zigouillé, l'illustre Potter !

Visiblement, la présence de mon cousin agace les Aurors. D'ailleurs Ronald Weasley et lui s'injurient minutieusement lorsque je ne prends pas la parole.

Shackelbolt demande à Drago, les Weasley et Hermione de bien vouloir retourner derrière le voile magique de protection et intime un ordre, sèchement, à Raddle. Ce dernier ronchonne avant d'obéir aux ordres. Cela ne l'intéresse nullement d'aller chercher des cafés.

J'envoie un message par mes pensées à Drago. Il s'est assis sur une borne de pierre recouverte de givre. Nonobstant, le froid glacial, il a décidé de m'attendre…Quitte à périr gelé. Je l'implore de rentrer chez lui et de rassurer ma tante. Il ne doit pas s'en faire. Je reviendrais bien assez tôt. Il secoue sa tête blonde furieusement. Puis découvrant mon regard résigné, se lève et disparaît de ma vue.

Un sanglot me noue la gorge et des larmes me montent aux yeux… J'espère ne pas lui avoir menti.

Shackelbolt m'observe, et se demande visiblement comment je connais Harry et comment il a fait pour échapper à son escorte. Je le sais moi, il a prétexté une envie urgente et s'est éclipsé par une persienne. Trés peu original, certes, mais fonctionnant à coup sur ! Je continue mon récit, les informant du Doloris qui a été jeté, de l'explosion à laquelle ils ont assisté et leur redemande, soucieusement, de quoi il retourne.

.- L'Angleterre est en effervescence. Tous les Aurors sont mobilisés, le Ministre et son conseil délibèrent depuis des heures. Aux quatre coins du pays, il y a des prises d'otages.. Généralement, des groupes de deux-trois personnes. Chaque cellule de crise réclame la même chose. Dans cette lettre, il est stipulé que c'est à vos agresseurs que nous devrons remettre…

.- Oui ?

_A suivre…._

* * *

(1) galérienne : mot bibidibabidibouien. Oui, y a pas d'équivalent féminin aux mots bagnards, forçats ou galériens.

* * *

bon je vois d'ici que vous trouvez qu'Harry a été passable alors sondage :

si vous trouvez que "Harry est trop mou", tapez sur le tit bouton violet. :(

si vous trouvez que "Nirvelli est une chieuse", tapez sur le tit bouton violet :(

si vous trouvez que "il faut tuer Cho Chang", tapez sur le tit bouton violet :(

si vous trouvez que "ces trois pères Noel sont méchants", tapez aussi sur ce tit bouton violet !

et enfin si vous trouvez que "je suis méchante de vous laisser dans l'espectative", cliquer sur le sus-metionné bouton !

bisoussss


	23. La Bella notte

_la p'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ hello Tous ! vous allez bien ! je voudrais déja souhaiter bonne chance à tous ceux qui pasent des exams! je vous envoient de GROS MERDES ! pensez que les vacances n'ont jamais été aussi près ! lol! G jamais rien trouvé de plus motivant sauf la pile de classeurs de révisions qui diminue chaque soir ! voilà un petit chapitre pr vous détendre si vosu faites une petite pause bien méritée ! gros bisous! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

RAR 

**Luna Potter:** hellooo toi! hi hi higénial! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire! ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver ds cette suite assez palpitante avec un medley de personnages. Et une fin… heu.. oui, je dois l'avouer… sadique…comme tu dis, j'avis besoin de décompresser et ce chapitre là, le reflète ds un tout autre genre. Au programme des souvenirs (hum hum… de sa maman, tu vas encore trouver ça louche !), des découvertes, de l'action par un duel et une grooooosssse surprise! Harry se rattrape un peu ici, même s'il …rohh…chut! ferme bien tes chacras, Lola, c'est parti! lol! gros bisouuusss!

**Amber:** kikouu! oui, c'est vrai Harry est mou, je voulais le réserver pour la suite, où il est un peu plus dynamique! que je te rassure un peu quand même! lol! comme tu le vois je n'en pas fait un caïd ds la fic, c'est pas pour autant qu'il ne sait plus rien faire, mais en fait, je veux lui laisser le plus gros du travail ds les derniers chapitres de l'histoire! il y aura à faire! lol! merci bcp de ta gentille review! les persg en otages dévoilent une nouvelle facette iiiiiiciii! bises et à bientôt peut être!

**Greg 83:** bah, tu t'exprimes, je vois pas en quoi c'est méchant! (ce qui veut dire, l'auteur est invincible elle est imperméable à tte crtitique! lol!) alors… Que je réponde à tt ce que tu m'as dis! Harry est mou, mé ça je sais (C voulu! oui l'auteur a des idées farfelues, mais on a droit de faire douter de lui, nan?), l'effet de surprise additionné aux hormones folles de revoir sa cher et tendre mais tu vas savoir pkoi il n'a pas été si courageux que ça et tu vas voir que ..heu .. non, je n'en dis pas plus…. Et puis à la fin, on a un duel! raaah! voilà de l'action! (Enfin!) . Nirv est un vrai ptit bijou ds l'ancien chap là je suis entièrement d'acc! lol. Dommage pour Cho, t'as l'air de l'apprécier, pck elle va souffrir un peu plus loin, mais elle l'aura cherché! lol! enfin ça c pas pr tt de suite encore! pr les papa Noel, c sur, y en a un un peu tro cruche, l'autre a que de la force musculaire et l'autre est intelligent, c vrai que pris séparément ça va, t'as bien raison aussi! bisoous! merci de ta review! à très vite!

**Eiliss:** bouhooouuu! maintenant que je sais écrire correctement ton pseudo, tu ne laisses plus de reviews? snif. Lol!biz

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 23: La _Bella_ notte..**

.- Un passe-droit ministériel ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! s'exclame Harry. Que Fudge signe !

Je le supplie de baisser d'un ton. Les Aurors m'ont demandé de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire et m'ont recommandé « de ne pas jouer celle qui en sait plus qu'eux sur ce qui va suivre ». Et je saisis pourquoi… Cette affaire va beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple prise d'otage. C'est une rébellion contre le Ministère. Toutes ses cellules sont forcement commandées par quelqu'un, et, cette personne a décrété que chacune des délibérations devrait s'effectuer ici même. A Londres. Au 115 ruelle d'Huc le Mutin.

Autrement dit, je suis véritablement arrivée au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Et j'y ai conduit Harry. Harry qui ne réalise pas la portée de la requête de nos trois agresseurs.

Un passe-droit du ministre autoriserait son détenteur au moindre acte . Qu'il s'agisse d'un homicide, d'une tuerie ou encore de la propagation d'une bactérie mortelle sur l'ensemble de la population, l'acte serait considéré comme validé par l'état…Il serait en quelque sorte légalisé.

Entre les mains d'un fou, ce papier causerait notre ruine. A Tous.

J'explique tout cela brièvement à Harry. Cela ne le choque pas ; Il se contente de me saisir les doigts et de jouer avec comme s'ils consistaient en un puzzle qu'il devait s'efforcer de reconstituer.

Adossée contre des tapis roulés, je passe un regard morne sur la salle. J'ai eu du mal à la regagner. Le cœur rongé par les révélations des Aurors et la peur grandissante de ce qui allait suivre. Mes seules consolations étaient qu'il y avait Harry à l'intérieur et que Schakelbolt avait consenti à laisser entrer Dunder quand il se présenterait à eux.

Prancer marmonne dans son coin, Dascher fait les cent pas et Dancer me surveille, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, il s'attend à ce que je me retourne contre eux.. Après tout, j'ai dialogué avec les Aurors, je suis un risque potentiel.

.- Comment se passaient tes Noëls quand tu étais petit, Harry ?

.- Oh…heu… Il n'y en avait pas vraiment. J'ai découvert le véritable sens de Noël à Poudlard, en première année.

.- Pas même des chocolats ? m'indignais-je.

.- Non.. Mes Moldus… Ils sont… Bah.. je te l'ai déjà dit…

.- Anti- toi.. Soupirais-je.

.- Oui, mais je m'y suis fait. Et toi, raconte….demande t'il en m'embrassant la main.

Loraline pousse un gémissement ému en voyant l'affection que nous nous portons. Elle n'a personne dans sa vie. Mis à part son frère qui s'est endormi sur sa caisse.

Rachel Tout Court a mal à la gorge. Elle ne chantait donc plus quand je suis rentrée. Mais, elle n'a pas mal aux yeux, et les petits baisers d'Harry sur ma paume ne l'émeuvent pas. Au contraire, sans que je me l'explique, elle nous envoie un regard chargé de haine. Est ce parce que, nous sommes deux dans l'épreuve ? Ou est ce parce que Harry aurait pu mettre un terme à la susdite épreuve trois heures plus tôt ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais, voulant me débarrasser de cette paire de prunelles grises, je ferme les yeux et m'accole contre Harry.

.- Et bien.. Nous le passions dans notre Résidence à Saint Petersbourg. C'était avant que Maman ne travaille à Rutsenka, quand Père vivait. Le réveillon était sobre. Père agissait comme si c'était un jour commun. Seulement, Maman tenait toujours à ce qu'un détail ne me fasse pas oublier que c'était au contraire une date chargée d'émotions. C'était soit un présent devant ma coiffeuse ou des breloques dorées sur la table…Ensuite, nous allions à la messe de minuit. Maman chantait chaque cantique à mes cotés et me prenait toujours la main. Père se contentait de regarder. Nous rentrions frigorifié et Père se retirait. Maman renvoyait la Nurse et s'occupait elle même de me tresser les cheveux devant un bon feu. J'adorais cela. Et puis, une fois que nous étions toute deux dans notre chemise de nuit blanche, elle me faisait entrer dans son lit tiédi par des bouillottes et m'offrait mes cadeaux.

Harry m'écoute attentif, son menton calé sur le sommet de mon crâne. Ainsi que Loraline qui vient s'asseoir à nos cotés..

.- Et puis, quand tous les papiers étincelants s'amoncelaient autour de moi, elle rentrait elle même dans le lit, je me lovais comme un chaton contre elle et elle me chantait une berceuse. Mais surtout, il est une chose qu'elle faisait toujours avant que nous ne nous endormions.

.- Quoi donc ?

Je ris. C'était si bien, ce temps là. Le temps de l'insouciance. Le temps des rêves.

.- Nous ouvrions une boite de cookies de Praline Jmerégale. Maman les faisait venir d'Angleterre. C'était notre délice. On se chamaillait gentiment pour avoir le plus gros et le plus doré et quand nous l'avions, on le laissait fondre dans nos bouches. Je m'endormais, et au matin j'avais encore le goût de chocolat et de noisettes grillées dans la bouche. Et je savais que quoique Père puisse me dire de méchant ce jour là, lui n'avait pas mangé de cookie. Il ..Il ne connaissait pas le goût du bonheur.

.- C'est très beau, ma petite.. sanglote Loraline.

Harry s'apprête à me dire quelque chose. Il est troublé par mon récit. Sans doute s'inquiète t'il de ma voix qui s'est brisée sur la dernière phrase . Sans doute, me berce t'il, plus tendrement encore -si c'est possible-, car je lui ai enfin de parler de Maman.

Je fais mon deuil. Le professeur Dumbledorre ne tardera pas à m'apprendre qu'elle s'en est allée. Définitivement, cette fois.

je fais mon deuil. A l'avance. Ou en retard, c'est selon.

L'important, c'est que je me suis sentie heureuse de parler d'elle.

Heureuse car libre.

Heureuse car, pas une fois, l'image de Maman dans sa chemise de nuit de satin , les yeux débordants d'amour pour « sa colombe » ne s'est effacée devant la figure de celle qu'elle était devenue et que je haïssais.

Heureuse car, je sais désormais que Rogue avait raison : je me complaisait dans le malheur. Heureuse enfin, car le malheur ne me rattrapera plus. Maintenant j'ai Drago et Narcissa, j'ai le souvenir d'une mère aimante en moi, il ne me fait plus suffoquer. Ce souvenir, je le bénis, aujourd'hui, il m'aidera, je le sais, à aller de l'avant. Et surtout, j'ai Harry. Que demander de plus ?

Harry se penche à mon oreille, mais son chuchotement est étouffé par les gémissements de Marius : il se vide de ses entrailles. Sous les regards dégoûtés de nos trois kidnappeurs. Et le mien rempli de pitié.

Et ce faisant, il réalise, lui aussi, dans un spasme violent, les yeux vitreux et le visage luisant de sueur, alors qu'il se courbe vers le sol souillé, que le goût du Whisky Pur feu n'est pas celui qui lui convient.

**oo§0§oo**

.- Vous allez mieux Marius ? demandais-je, quelques minutes après.

Il s'essuie avec le mouchoir que je lui ai gentiment prêté.

.- Et bien…Ca ira mieux, j'suppose quand ces bandits seront envoyés à Azkaban…répond il. Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont dis les Aurors dehors ?

Il tourne difficilement la tête vers Dancer, Dasher et Prancer. Les deux derniers sont occupés à calmer la fureur de Rachel Tout Court qui voulait arroser un Isoëtes à fleurs boursouflées venimeuses. Mais on lui refuse cette distraction.

Ainsi même quand elle ne chante pas, sa voix criarde emplit mes oreilles fatiguées. Dancer, toujours me suit du regard.

J'acquiesce. J'aimerais le lui dire. Il a l'air d'un brave type malgré tout. Mais, dans son état, il est préférable que je garde le silence.

.- Oh ! j'suppose qu'on vous a dit de vous taire, Mamzelle.. C'est plus prudent, non ? Vous savez : je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir hâte de rentrer chez moi, Mamzelle…Mais vous savez, j'viens de me rendre compte.. je l'aime ma femme… OH oui ! Elle peut m'blâmer que j'suis qu'un Cracmol, qu'un bon à rien… Elle.

.- Vous êtes un Cracmol ? m'horrifiais-je.

Il me regarde, chagriné.

.- Vous voyez, mamzelle, j'croyais que ça vous choquerez pas ma condition de…

.- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, m'écriais-je, trop fort au goût de Dancer qui me darde d'un regard pénétrant.

Je viens de réaliser une chose.

.- La baguette en bambou… ?

.- C'est la mienne, mamzelle… Je ..J'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. C'est idiot pour sur, hein ? Elle est inutile, elle est nouée…Mamzelle ? vous allez bien ?

Je m'effondre à ses cotés.

Je revois Harry la baguette levée vers nos ravisseurs, je le revois leur ordonner de lui obéir… Et puis, je me rappelle son regard indécis, quand on a pointé une baguette sur moi. J'ai cru qu'il cherchait le sort qu'il allait pouvoir utilisé.. Mais non… Il évaluait le risque. Celui de bluffer, ou de s'engager dans un duel où il aurait perdu avec une arme inutile. Ou encore, le risque de me perdre.. Le risque de faire plus de bien que de mal aux autres retenus.

Et moi qui lui en ai voulu.. Il était sur le point de se sacrifier, il aurait pu mourir.. Il…

.- Harry savait pour vous ?

.- Ouais, je le lui avait dit… Quel bonhomme courageux ! Se retourner comme ça…

.- Il est fou…

.- J'crois pas, mamzelle… Nan, j'crois pas.

J'observe Harry, il s'est endormi près de Loraline. Sa cicatrice est nettement visible et il marmotte des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

.- J'crois que sa vie est tellement triste qu'il a besoin d'aider les autres, pour qu'eux aussi ne soient plus tristes..

.- Je sais, mais c'était idiot, ce qu'il a fait.

.- Non, ça vient de son amour d'la vie.

.- Dites, si son amour meurt ici… Si ces hommes nous tuais ?

.- On va s'en sortir, j'pense. Dit-il, prudent. C'est une chique fille qui m'a dit ça tout à l'heure… Allez savoir pourquoi, même avec ce fichu mal de tête, j'ai envie d'la croire…

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage rubicond de Marius et je ne trouve rien à redire.

Dessaoulé, Marius est d'un optimisme effarant.

o00oo00o

Harry s'étire à mes cotés. Une voix forte nous a réveillé. Elle provient du dehors. C'est une voix amplifiée magiquement, une voix que je connais. La voix de Shackelbolt.

.- DUNDER EST ARRIVE ! Nous le laissons entrer, si vous libérez deux otages, comme convenu.

Les 3 Pères Noël s'animent : Prancer s'ébroue et s'exclame que ce n'est pas trop tôt, Dasher tape son gros poing dans un mur, provoquant une nouvelle chute de poussière sur chacun de nous et Dancer se lance le sort Sonorus.

Loraline mordille un nouveau mouchoir, Thomas, silencieux, ne bouge pas, de peur de subir un nouveau sort particulièrement douloureux, et Rachel secoue sa gourde avant de boire une nouvelle fois.

.- Dunder d'abord ! Les otages après! Répond il.

Après, un temps de conciliabule, sans doute, où je saisis de façon étouffée une exclamation de Shackelbolt qui réclame Tonks, apparemment disparue, nous entendons clairement la réponse affirmative du capitaine des Aurors.

Je cherche Harry du regard. Et j'y lis la même incompréhension qui me taraude. Comme moi, il décerne une faille béante à ce plan. Certes, il est bien mené pour ce qui consiste de l'originalité, des méthodes d'intimidation et de l'obtention de leur requête . Mais concernant leur évasion…. Cela tourne à l'absurde. Il sont enfermés dans cette boutique. Une ceinture de sécurité boucle le paramètre, et ils ne semblent actuellement pas trop se préoccuper d'un moyen de fuite quand ils auront le passe droit ministériel .

Ils n'ont demandé ni portoloin uniprogrammable, ni balais… Il n'y a aucune cheminée dans la boutique et par ailleurs, le réseau doit être contrôlé.

J'ai beau cherché d'autres idées, je n'en vois aucune. Même le transplanage ne leur permettrait pas de s'en sortir saufs… Leur destination serait, là aussi, connue. L'élite de la police sorcière s'active en ce sens depuis des heures.

Dans l'immédiat ce sont, eux aussi, des otages …

Dancer sort précipitamment de la pièce pour déverrouiller la porte du commerce. Peu après, je découvre Dunder .

Harry laisse échapper un cri de surprise.

Je n'imaginais pas voir arriver un Père Noël, trapu, pas véritablement grand, aux habits crasseux, traînant dans son sillage un chat minable attiré par l'odeur de Merlan mêlé au Whisky qui émane de l'homme barbu. Et c'est pourtant un énergumène de cette trempe qui fait son entrée dans la salle, d'un pas titubant, les yeux injectés de sang.

Le chat s'aventure vers moi avant de sentir mon essence féline. Crachotant, ses poils dressés, il bondit en arrière et lamine une chute de drap contre lequel Prancer était installé quelques minutes plus tôt, et fuit, toujours en miaulant furieusement.

Harry me dévisage. Incrédule. J'hausse les épaules. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Pourquoi me regarde t'il alors comme la détentrice d'un mystère ?

.- J'ai déjà vu ça ! S'étonne t'il . Mais où ?

Pour leur part, les trois brigands sont tournés vers leur compère. Compère qui se laisse lourdement tombé sur une caisse rempli de bocaux de batraciens et de scorpionnidés séchés et concassés.

.- Bah ! pas génial coooomme… Hic… Fète …. Hic…! Il est où le cocktail?

Tous trois se regardent.

.- Dunder ? ose Prancer sans trop y croire.

.- Ah ! Hic.. Nooon ! Tonne Dunder. Moi ! C'est Gerald ! C'est laquelle la Gérante? Que je lui rappelle que c'est 60 noizes de l'heure ?

Loraline s'avance, répugnée.

.- Par Merlin ! L'agence m'envoie _ça_ ?

.- C'est une ruse ! Un traquenard ! Vocifère Dasher. C'est un Auror déguisé !

Ça j'en doute fortement…Il y a bien trop de risque.

Mais Dasher, l'impétueux, pointe belliqueusement sa baguette sur le cœur de Gerald. Ce dernier, porte des yeux de hyène sur son agresseur et secoue un doigt replet.

.- Hi hi hi.. Ah vous êtes un drôle vous ! hic.. Mais au fait, pourquoi est ce que vous êtes aussi des Pères Noël ?

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de formuler une réponse cohérente, sa tête tombe vers l'avant, et un bruit de phoque retentit. Il s'est endormi.

Furieux, Dasher fait exploser des bouteilles de Firewhisky sous un concert de braillements de Loraline et Rachel Tout Court.

.- Vous n'avez pas rempli votre part du contrat.. Nous attendons les otages. Reprend diplomatiquement l'Auror.

.- Vous nous avez berné ! Clame Dancer.

.- Quoi ? s'étonne Shackelbolt. Non, messieurs, nous avons laissé entrer le seul Père Noël qui se soit présenté. Maintenant, libérer les otages. Continue t'il en se maîtrisant.

.- Jamais ! Beugle Dasher .

.- Alors vous n'aurez pas ce pli que le Ministre a consenti à nous faire parvenir.

Le silence suit ces paroles de chantage. Silence uniquement troublé par les sanglots de Loraline, les sifflements réguliers du nouveau-venu et un étrange gargouillement du ventre d'Harry.

.- Je vous ferais signaler que si j'ai faim, je ne suis pas à blâmer. Dit il, sourire au lèvres.

Comment fait-il pour ne pas être décontenancé par les événements, je ne sais pas, mais toujours est il que son aplomb me rassure et je suis fière de lui.

.- Que stipule le contrat ? demande Prancer à Dancer.

Ce dernier, sort une feuille de sous sa veste en feutrine rouge, me laissant entrevoir nos baguettes. Il déplie une lettre jaunie qu'il survole puis toussote et répond que si par un coup du sort, Dunder ne pouvait arriver, quelques otages seraient libérés, l'un serait chargé de revenir avec …

.- La chose.

Autrement dit… L'autorisation de Cornélius Fudge.

.- Alors, on libère qui ? Parce qu'il est clair que Dunder ne viendra pas !

.- Le cracmol. Il débarrassera le plancher ; Et qu'il emmène l'autre, là, le faux Dunder, c'est cadeau, il pue de trop…on garde Potter et sa Juliette !Il faut assurer nos arrières.

Je frémis et Harry pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

.- On libère d'abord la Chanteuse, Hein ? Elle sera libre quand elle nous remettra la.. hum… Chose… Allez on y va ! Préviens l'Auror Dasher.

.- Moi j'ai encore une question ! se récrie Prancer. On sort comment, après ? Dunder devait nous apporter notre billet de retour !

Il se fixent perplexe. Ils n'en savent rien. Leur plan s'effeuille. Prancer, dans un frisson de terreur, imagine déjà la geôle noire où il sera envoyé.

Dasher sert les poings et Dander réfléchit. Lui, avisera.. Il est rusé, il s'enfuira quitte à abandonner les autres.

.- DEBOUT !Ordonne alors Dasher.

Rachel se précipite vers la porte comme une furie. Elle va être libre, elle. Ses yeux rient quand elle adresse un salut à Harry et moi. Elle ne prend pas même la peine de faire un signe de tête à Thomas et Loraline.

Avide de sortir de cet enfer, elle s'accroche à une vis et sa gourde tombe sans bruit sur un coussin jaune. Elle n'y prend pas garde, et, les dents en avant, dans un sourire réjoui, elle passe la porte avec Dancer.

J'entends la clochette tintinnabuler alors que Marius m'étreint brièvement dans ses bras et me murmure « courage » à l'oreille. Il serre énergiquement la main d'Harry avant que Prancer ne mette fin à ces effusions. Dancer de son coté, asperge de sa baguette, Gerald, d'un jet d'au glacé. Jurant, il se réveille et s'appuie sur Marius qui glisse son bras sur son épaule gauche. Prancer les escortent.

oo00oo00oo

.- Je meure d'envie de savoir ce que cette affreuse bonne femme buvait ! s'écrie Loraline.

Elle trottine jusqu'à la gourde, en devisse le bouchon, respire le contenu avec une moue dubitative et écarquille les yeux sur la substance verte et répugnante qui se répand sur le parquet alors qu'elle agite le récipient.

.- Du polynectar ! s'exclame Harry.

.- Pourquoi prendre une potion de camouflage ? Se demande Dasher.

Je me le demande moi aussi.

Un bruit de lutte nous parvient aux oreilles alors que la porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Puis des cris, et enfin, un son de chute, suivi, d'un « allez y les gars » et des martèlements désordonnés ainsi que des vociférations..

La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas, sur Gerald qui s'écroule en butant sur une latte rebelle du sol.

Dasher dégaine sa baguette et lance un sort. Harry parvient à l'écarter en lui faisant un croche-pied. En grommelant, Gerald se relève et d'une voix claironnante de femme, stupéfixie Dasher.

Derrière, lui… Elle… Dancer dansant une gigue grandiose est accompagné par deux Aurors alors que Shackelbolt vise Gerald de sa baguette. Raddle dans son dos s'esclaffe en contemplant Gerald.

.- Calme, Kingsley. C'est moi Tonks. Dit Gerald en se retournant . Raddle, ôte moi, ce sort de gonflement, mon vieux. Il m'a été vachement utile.

.- Quoi ? Tonks? s'écrie Shackelbolt. On s'expliquera plus tard sur ta conduite scandaleuse et irréfléchie Tonks. Harry ! Prends ta baguette et suit Tonks , elle te ramènera...

Mais Harry ne l'écoute pas. On nous tend nos baguette, et il s'en saisit, avec un regard d'aveugle. Il frotte sa cicatrice et me murmure à mi-voix.

.- Voldemort est heureux. Il va obtenir quelque chose.

.- Comme le passe-droit ministériel ? Suggérais-je.

.- Oui… Un mangemort le lui apporte.

Et là, je comprends !

.- Harry ! Harry ! J'ai réalisé quelque chose! Dunder a pu sortir, Dunder.. Dunder a le pli… Dunder a assisté à tout.. Dunder, Harry… Dunder, c'est Rachel ! Le polynectar… Mais oui ! Tu comprends ? c'est elle qui a eu la responsabilité de chercher le pli aux Aurors….Elle va s'enfuir avec ! Paniquais-je.

.- Mais c'est du bluff, sans doute, ce pli du ministre ? dit Thomas qui a suivi notre échange.

Shackelbolt expire très calme.

.- Non. Trois des miens le gardent et prennent la déposition de la nommée Rachel. Ils gèrent tout. Enfin, bref, la situation est décantée. Il n' y a plus aucun danger..

.- Alors Pourquoi Voldemort se réjouit-il ? demande Harry, une main tremblante sur son front.

.- Parce que…Par Merlin.. Viens Harry. Criais-je, en lui saisissant le poignet.

.- Non ! attendez ! Crie Tonks et Shackelbolt.

Déjà, Harry et moi, les dépassons, franchissons la porte et sortons dehors. Trois Aurors se tordent de douleur devant le mur de protection qui est fissuré. Ceux qui devaient être chargés de la surveillance du Pli.

J'aperçois les longs cheveux décoiffés de Rachel l'usurpatrice. Elle est au bout du chemin de Traverse. Elle file à toute allure, et dépasse le magasin de prêt à porter. Elle se dirige vers l'Allée des embrumes.

Nous traversons à notre tour la barrière de Protection devenue inutile, nos pieds martelant le sol givré, le faisant craquer sous nos poids. Le vent souffle, froid et sec, et mes yeux pleurent.

.- Elle est là.. A droite… Tourne.

Je glisse sur une plaque de verglas et me rattrape à un distributeur à journaux. Ma cheville gauche me lance péniblement.

.- Dépêche, Nirvelli…

Harry me prend la main, et m'entraîne dans son sillage.

Rachel court toujours. Devant. Vers le noir.

Elle cachait bien son jeu.. Sauf une fois.. ce regard haineux… C'était ça.

Elle hait Harry. Elle me hait car je l'aime. On lui apprend la haine, elle baigne dedans jour après jour. C'est un Mangemort.

Rachel a pointé sa baguette dans son dos, et vise Harry. D'une voix forte, elle prononce le maléfice d'entrave.

Il l'évite, dérape à son tour et elle reprend sa course en riant.

Elle s'amuse.

Nous courons toujours, glissant sur les pavés gelés, la gorge douloureuse d'avaler, par grosse bouffée, l'air blanc et froid de ce mois de Décembre. Nous nous enfonçons dans les ruelles tortueuses, sombres et puantes que constituent l'Allée des Embrumes. Il m'est de plus en plus douloureux de respirer, et ma cheville me fait souffrir.

.- Rictus sempra ! Criais-je. Pointant à mon tour ma baguette sur la fugitive.

Mais elle se protège à temps. Et d'une voix imitant celle d'une petite fille, elle demande à Harry :

.- Alors, Bébé Potter, comment va la vie sans tonton Siri ?

Harry s'immobilise. Au milieu de la ruelle, dans une zone à découvert.

.- VOUS ! Rugit-il. JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Elle rit et se retourne. Elle a un rire de démente. Elle me fait peur.

L'effet du polynectar se dissipe. Et la silhouette d'une femme mince aux cheveux sombres se découpe sous la lumière blafarde du seul réverbère de la venelle derrière lequel elle s'est cachée...

.- Vraiment… Bébé Potter ? Continue t'elle .Mais je t'attends voyons… Tue moi donc. Tue moi devant ma nièce !

La lampe clignote. Mon cœur manque un battement.

_Sa nièce_ ?

Rachel. Dunder. .. Un mangemort… Ma tante…. Une Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange ..

.- Vous avez tué Sirius ! C'est vous l'assassin ! ENDOLORIS !

Son faisceau vient se briser en étincelles sur le réverbère derrière lequel elle se dissimule. Elle en reçoit une sur le bras et grogne.

Puis, elle applaudit.

.- On a changé sa colère en haine… Dis moi… Potty devient grand !

Il ne répond pas, il cherche à l'atteindre, et s'avance vers elle.

.- IMPERIUM ! Crie t'elle ;

Et mon esprit se vide. Je me sens légère, aérienne… Je vois une brume laiteuse et agréable et puis la voix de Bellatrix disperse les vapeurs : « Maîtrise-le, pendant que je prends la fuite » me dit-elle « maîtrise Potter ».

Sans savoir pourquoi, mon bras se tend vers Harry. Il est lourd. Et j'anone le sort du stupèfiction. Etrangement, alors que ma baguette se charge de ma magie, le visage d'Harry, horrifié, se révèle et une voix fluette clame en moi.. _Non…Non… Non !_

.- NON ! fais-je, et, de justesse, je parviens à dévier le rayon qui allait frapper Harry de plein fouet.

Harry lance une foison de sort sur Bellatrix…Il la canarde de sorts audacieux, incendiaires mortels… Elle est surprise…De cette résistance farouche d'Harry et de la mienne à l'Impèrium..

Mais, elle riposte avec une aisance remarquable et effroyable. Harry s'effondre sur le sol, en gémissant. Elle l'a touché.

Il se relève, les genoux flageolants, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard dur, sa main décidée.

A ses cotés, me remettant de cette étrange sensation qui m'envahit, j'halète. Je regarde cette femme, cette meurtrière, cette folle.

Elle semble invincible, sure d'elle . Elle s'enferme dans un bouclier jaune et transparent et regarde d'un oeil appréciateur, mais narquois et cruel, les sorts qu'Harry lui destine et qui sont aspirés par sa barrière de protection.

Elle le nargue.

.- Le Maître te tuera facilement Potter. _Qu'il t'ai marqué comme ton égal ou non_. . Ne frissonne pas Bébé… Tu savais pourtant que mon Maître a appris la Prophétie.

.- Je le sais ! Mais ça ne l'avance à rien ! Moi aussi je me prépare. Et moi aussi, j'ai des alliés. Et puis, _j'ai ce pouvoir qu'il ignore_ n'est ce pas ? répond il, entrant dans son jeu.

.- Peut être, mais il a une arme lui… Une arme, ce n'est pas négligeable, non ? Adieu !

.- Accio Pli !

Le dernier regard de Bellatrix m'est destiné, avant qu'elle ne transplanne dans un plop sonore.

Pourquoi m'a t'elle regardé avec autant d'insistance lorsqu'elle a parlé de cette arme ?

Harry tient une missive dans ses poings crispés. Sa baguette crépite et émet des jets rouges et or, éclairant son visage ravagé par la vengeance inassouvie.

Je déplie ses doigts, patiemment, et en extraie la feuille.

Il ne réagit pas. Il serre les dents.

Il s'agit du pli. Il est parvenu à l'attirer entre l'infime moment où le barrage jaune s'est effondrée pour permettre à cette femme de transplanner .

Je lis :

_C'est par mon ordre, et pour le bien de la Communauté Magique, que le porteur du présent a fait ce qu'il a fait._

_Le 24 décembre 1996_

_center Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_ . .

.- Elle a échouée Harry. Elle retourne là bas, les mains vides. Nous allons donner ce pli à Dumbledorre, il pourra lui être utile.

.- C'est moi qui ai échoué. Elle aurait du mourir, là… Sous mes yeux. Dans cette rue aussi abjecte qu'elle.

Des bruits de course. Derrière nous. Des appels.

.- On, est là ! fais-je et j'envoie un jet de lumière argentée vers le ciel.

Harry se tourne vers moi et murmure :

.- J'ai peur, Nirvelli.

Shackelbolt et Tonks, nous découvrent quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, nos paumes jointes. Au milieu de la ruelle, sous la lumière clignotante et blafarde de la lanterne. Sans un murmure, sans un sanglot.

Des larmes de feu coulent de nos yeux verts et craquellent la plaque de verglas sur laquelle nous nous tenons immobiles, affaiblis mais révoltés.

Et nos cœurs cognent, crient, hurlent. Ils font entendre leurs droits. Ils communiquent, ils se tâtent et s'avisent et enfin se rejoignent sur une même idée :Vengeance.

Celle qui fait souffrir doit souffrir en retour.

oo00oo00oo

Narcissa s'est endormie sur un sofa. Drago fait les cent pas devant une cheminée éteinte.

Lorsque, dans un crépitement vert, je surgis les pieds dans les cendres de cette même cheminée, il déglutit difficilement, puis me saisissant par dessous les aisselles, me soulève et me fait tournoyer en riant de bonheur. Quand il me pose enfin, il me sert dans ses bras à me faire suffoquer.

Narcissa s'est éveillée sous les éclats de rire de Drago. D'abord incrédule, elle me voie puis m'arrache à l'étreinte de son fils pour me bercer dans ses bras.

Un parfum de rose emplit mes narines et je me laisse aller contre son cœur.

.- Ma pauvre chérie .. Ma pauvre chérie.. Murmure t'elle.

Elle me libère mais garde sa main dans la mienne.

.- J'ai rencontré.. j'ai rencontré…

Sa paume me brûle.

.- Bella ? complète ma tante, d'un regard triste.

.- Oui, comment ?

.- Kreattur le lui a appris. Si tu avais vu sa joie.

Drago me désigne un tas informe, crasseux et malodorant recroquevillé sur la moquette.

.- Kreattur ? demandais-je.

J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

.- C'est l'elfe de Maison des Black. Il aime raconter à Mère les torts qu'il cause à Potter.

Je m'arrache de l'emprise de Narcissa, horrifiée. Je me souviens maintenant. C'est elle, elle qui a ordonné à Kreattur de mentir à Harry.. C'est elle qui est à la base de la mort de Sirius. Elle que j'adore, elle que j'aime comme… Comme une seconde Mère.

.- Mais c'est vous… En juin dernier..

.- Non ! Nie t'elle. Je-..

Elle recule terrifiée.

Drago se fige lui aussi.

Ils fixent, tous deux, un point au dessus de mon épaule droite.

Je me retourne.

.- Il est bien loin, le temps où vous viviez sous Imperium, ma chère Narcissa. Dit Lucius Malefoy, d'une voix traînante. Peut être, que cela … Vous manque ?

* * *

la fin ! 

ouf, un gros morceau à taper, et pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, non ?

et si on faisait monter la boite à reviews à 60!! dans ce cas là, j'update le prochain chapitre lundi plutot que jeudi ! bisoooouuusss


	24. Le bouffeur d'espoir

_la p'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ météo du jour; soleil, 22° à l'ombre brise légére! le piedl! .. Sinon... et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire de vous, c'est que vous n'avancez pas à la carotte ! lol ! tant pis, je me suis contentée de deux reveiews au lieu des six si despéremment attendues ! lol! mais vous savez, les carottes c'est bon, et puis ça donne de belles fesses, ce qui n'est pas négligeable pck bientot les plages vous attendent ! enfin j'aaréte làmon delire ... Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! avec Lulu Malefoy en guest star! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

RAR : 

**Aulandra17  
**Aulandra Le retour ! Lol! super ravie de r'avoir de tes nouvelles ! et de savoir que tu suis tjrs cette fic qui s'étire tréééés en longueur... et oui en voilà qui fait un come back et qui a droit à qqs instants assez intéressant ds ce chapitre ! à bientôt et bonne lecture !

**greg83: c** moi qui suis toute tristounette.. tu es svt déçu en ce moment... c pas normal ça !en fait, je crois que tu attend énormément de cette fic!je changerais bien els chapitres pr te satisfaire mais sur d'autres sites, elle é éditée avec cette verion ! pour en revenir à l'histoire :harry résiste, mais bonLestrange a l'expérience derrière elle, et puis elle a quand même réussi à tuer des dizaines de gens et de faire d'Aurors (les Londubat) des légumes... c pas négligeable, c une grosse adversaire, moi je la situe juste en dessous Voldy, tu vois.. alors si harry arrivait à la battre en une étape... j'aurais été trop soufflée je pense.. ça c mon pt de vue.. après...Malefoy père... C une autre histoire, lui il jongle avec les mots... et va tourmenter moralement Nirv+ biz ! bonne lecture !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre24: le bouffeur d'espoir**

J'émerge difficilement d'un sommeil non volontaire. Avisée, ma tante m'a fait boire un philtre de Somnolence, car dans l'état d'agitation qui a suivi cette fâcheuse après-midi au Chemin de Traverse, je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'œil. L'arrivée du Maître de Maison au Manoir n'a pas arrangé l'affaire.

Oui. Le Maître de Maison. Lucius Malefoy. Celui là même qui d'une voix sucrée, aux aurores ce matin, nous a annoncé, qu'il désirait « souhaiter un joyeux Noël à sa famille ».

A mon retour du poste des Aurors, où l'on a pris ma déposition, ainsi que celle d'Harry, et où l'on a soigné ma cheville foulée, j'étais aux antipodes de penser q'en sus de ma tante Bellatrix, je rencontrerais l'imposant personnage qu'est mon oncle Lucius.

Et, à mon réveil, mes pensées se confondent. Je suis encore tout engourdie par la potion de ma tante. Je revois les regards haineux de Rachel Bellatrix et son étrange insistance sur ma personne lorsqu'elle a parlé des atouts du Lord Noir. Je sens presque le regard perquisiteur de Lucius sur mon dos, lorsqu'il a surgi derrière moi tout à l'heure. Je revois l'effroi dévastant les visages de Narcissa et Drago, et je pressens que toute leur gaieté s'est envolée. J'ignore si mon oncle restera longtemps, après tout, il est en fuite. Mais, dans le mince laps de temps où il sera présent, il va détruire tout de ce cocon d'amour et de tendresse qui nous a enfermé tous trois pendant une semaine.

Pour cela, je le hais.

Deux gros yeux globuleux me scrutent. Je pousse un cri d'affolement. Mais, ce n'est que l'elfe Sahany qui s'empresse alors d'ouvrir les rideaux et de me noyer dans la lumière crue du dehors.

.- Sahany vous a monté un plateau repas. Le Maître veut parler à la jeune demoiselle. Il l'attend dans son bureau. Me dit-elle.

L'elfe pose sur mes genoux un plateau garni de petits gâteaux et d'une théière d'où provient une délicate odeur de citronnelle.

.- Quelle heure est-il, Sahany ? Demandais-je.

.- Il est 15h00, Mademoiselle. Sahany se demande si la jeune demoiselle se sent mieux qu'hier soir.

.- Sahany est trop curieuse. Répondais-je d'un ton sec.

L'elfe sursaute et ses yeux s'embuent.

.- Sahany s'excuse. Sahany ne voulait pas être curieuse

Je me mords la lèvre. Je suis aussi infâme que mon oncle. Mais c'est cet entretien qu'il me demande qui me cause tant de panique.

Radoucie, je réponds d'un ton conciliant à l'elfe toute tremblante, que je ne vais pas mieux mais que sa gentillesse me touche beaucoup, l'elfe reste interdite quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir dans un plop sonore. J'ai aperçu l'ébauche d'un sourire sur sa face et je ne crois pas avoir rêvé quand elle a murmuré un « bonne chance, mademoiselle ».

Je grignote un petit pain à la cannelle et m'empresse de prendre une douche bienfaisante. J'accueille les jets d'eau froide avec des soupirs de contentement.

Je sors, revigorée, et frappe chez Drago. Personne ne me répond. J'ouvre la porte et constate que son lit n'est pas défait. Remplie d'appréhension, je me rappelle ses paroles, une semaine plus tôt : « Ma mère ne mérite pas que tu la craignes. Seul Père devrait provoquer une telle panique chez toi. Mais il ne se trouve pas derrière cette porte » m'avait-il dit.

Cependant, cette fois, la porte s'ouvrira sur lui.

Il sera préparé à être blessant, et moi.. J'appréhende.

**oo§0§oo**

La maison est sinistrement silencieuse. Je traverse les longs couloirs du manoir et je fais bientôt face à la porte des appartements de mon Oncle.

.- C'est ouvert, fait-il quand je frappe.

Et j'entre.

Il me tourne le dos. Il contemple le parc par une fenêtre aux entourages dorés.

Je l'observe. Grand, imposant, les cheveux blonds tombant en rideau sur ses épaules carrées. Insolent, hautain, il domine. Sans même croiser mon regard ou justement à cause de cela. A cause de cette supériorité qu'il affiche envers moi.

Mais je sais oui, qu'il est riche, qu'il est un Sang-Pur, qu'il est un Malefoy. Il est de la même trempe que Père. Et voilà, je n'ai jamais pu me rebeller contre Père. Tout comme lui, c'est un Mangemort. C'est ça sa vie. Il ne se consacre qu'à cela. Etre un meurtrier.

Mon sang se glace. Simplement, parce qu'il n'est que l'un des vassaux de lord Voldemort.

Ainsi, quand il se tourne pour me jauger de son regard d'onyx et qu'il affiche un sourire condescendant à seul but de me dépiter, je baisse les paupières, faignant de ne pas me rendre compte de ce traitement si peu respectueux.

Je reste tête basse, je sens qu'il aime jouer au Maître, celui dont on ne conteste aucun ordre, celui qui use de sa froideur comme d'une arme d'intimidation.

Patiente, je me dis que le vent tourne. Mais dans l'heure, il m'effraye.

.- Ainsi voilà donc la fameuse _cousine_ … _Cousine _qui ensorcelle chacun. Non contente d'envoûter mon fils, elle charme ma femme, s'acoquine avec un Sang-Mélé, s'allie avec des Bouseux et des Sangs de Bourbe, défend des Cracmols, cherche à blesser sa tante et demande protection à un vieillard sénile… Quelle étrange façon de vivre, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Il prononce son petit discours d'introduction sur un ton méprisant. Père lui se contentait d'être froid et distant. Lui se veut blessant. Et il y réussit.

Mais, je relève les yeux et pour la première fois croise son regard. Si je suis une immondice telle qu'il me décrit, pourquoi s'abaisse t'il à me parler ? Pourquoi perd-il son temps avec une alliée du Survivant ?

Pourquoi sa femme et son fils me trouvent digne de confiance et d'amour ? Et puis, qui est-il pour juger les hommes, lui ? Ce n'est qu'un homme vil, comme tant d'autres. Comme Bellatrix, a qui j'ai tenu tête. Alors, voilà, si j'ai réussi une fois, je le peux de nouveau.

.- Etrange, peut-être, mais quelle importance, si vous pensez toujours que ma mort est proche ?

Et cette fois, alors qu'il joue nonchalamment avec sa canne-baguette par laquelle il a pris des vies, il me répugne.

.- Frondeuse, sagace… Mais magnifiquement sotte ! Dit-il. Frondeuse, car vous me regardez, ma _nièce_, avec une lueur dans vos yeux bien trop railleuse à mon goût. Sagace, car, au moins, vous savez saisir les nuances d'un dialogue, c'est un bon point, je vous l'accorde de bonne grâce mais cela ne vous empêche aucunement d'être une parfaite idiote. Oui, vous êtes sotte. Cessez d'exorbiter vos yeux, je vous prie.

Je déglutis avec peine, et reprends une attitude digne.

.- Sotte, car vous ne savez pas ce qu'il en coûte de me répondre insolemment. Sotte car quand je dis que vous allez mourir, il faut me croire. Et _trembler_.

Il parle d'une voix égale, sifflante et basse. Il discourt calmement en s'asseyant dans un lourd fauteuil et rajuste dans un souci de coquetterie un pli sur sa robe.

.- Sotte aussi car vous croyez pouvoir faire dévier mon fils de la voie que je lui ai choisi… Sotte, enfin, car vous croyez discerner ce qui est important ou non dans la vie. Vous me haïssez parce que je vais réduire à néant votre travail futile de barricade de tendresse autour de ma lignée. Vous vous êtes forgée une idée du bien et du mal ! Foutaises !

Il m'adresse un sourire fat.

.- Ma chère, vous ne voyez rien de la vie.. Affirme t'il. Vous n'en avez rien vu ! Et vous n'aurez, je le crains, pas le temps d'en voir d'avantage.

.- Que dites-vous, je vis, je vois donc !

.- Tsss… Tsss. Illusions ! Siffle t'il, chassant une mouche imaginaire de sa main droite aux ongles soignés.

.- Et bien j'imagine et cela me suffit, mon Oncle, répondais-je en adoptant son intonation. J'imagine que s'abaisser à servir un monstre, briser des familles, torturer des consciences, abrutir des enfants et des adultes de souffrance et en tuer d'autres est mal ! Empêcher votre fils de vivre sa vie est honteux, quant à ravir le bonheur de votre épouse, c'est abject, et mesquin.. C'est mal, mal, mal ! Criais-je.

.- Soit. Mais qu'est ce que le bien alors ? Demande t'il en croisant ses jambes d'un air dégagé.

.- Et bien, c'est ce que vous n'êtes pas.

Il rit et je frissonne.

.- Flatteuse ! Vous me complimentez, ma Nièce, moi le mal personnifié ?

.- N'ayez pas cette prétention, vous êtes seulement dépourvu d'amour.

Il décroise ses jambes et se lève vivement. Très intéressé par le thème abordé. Je comprends alors qu'il voulait m'amener justement à en parler, de l'amour lorsqu'il reprend :

.- Ah l'amour.. L'amour, parlons-en. Vous croyez aimer parce que votre petit cœur bat ? Ma Pauvre ! Mais l'amour c'est la pire des souffrances ! L'amour, la haine : tout se confond ! Tous ces.. Sentiments … changent si vite, vous verrez. D'ailleurs croyez-vous que votre si tendre Potter, murmure t'il, vous aime vraiment,_ petit papillon_ ?

Je me fige. Comment connaît-il ce surnom ? Harry ne s'adresse à moi par ce qualificatif que lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Lucius Malefoy se redresse, satisfait de lui.

.- Bien sur ! M'écriais-je.

.- Oh.. Pauvre de vous alors, car, il ne vous aimera plus, je le crains, lorsqu'il découvrira ce que vous êtes.

Je le regarde, méfiante. Il me tient et le sait. Il n'attend que ma question pour me faire souffrir. Et cette question me brûle les lèvres.

.- Que suis-je ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il m'ouvre la porte. L'entretien, pour lui, est clos.

.- Que suis-je ? Répétais-je, sans amorcé le moindre mouvement vers la sortie.

Il tapote sa tempe de son index et de son majeur, avec un faux air de réflexion.

.- Et bien, vous êtes.. _Délectablement .. Dangereuse_. Susurre t'il à mon oreille.

Il transplanne, me laissant seule dans ce bureau obscur.

Ce bureau où il a préparé des plans de tuerie et où il m'a parlé en énigme. Bellatrix, puis Lui ? Auraient ils tous deux la prétention de croire qu'ils me connaissent mieux que moi ?

Les paroles du choixpeau me reviennent en mémoire, et de nouveau, une angoisse sournoise s'insinue en moi.

**oo§0§oo **

.- Nirvelli, ma chérie ? Mais que fais-tu ?

Ma tante me trouve dans le bureau de son époux, dans un fouillis monstre de parchemins, grimoires et registres administratifs ou personnels.

Relevant les yeux, je surprends son regard mécontent.

Tous ces papiers dans lesquels je cherche une réponse ou même une trace du rébus que Lucius Malefoy m'a posé, ne m'offrent rien, aucune allusion à ma personne. Rien hormis un goût acre de déception et le déplaisir évident de ma tante.

J'ai les mains sur sa vie, et sur celle de son fils.

Je n'ai aucun droit de me trouver encore dans cette pièce, pas plus que je n'ai eu le droit de la transformer en une jungle archaïque de feuillets et fournitures de bureau. Je n'avais pas le droit de fureter. Ma tante en est blessée.

Je lâche une épître de Severus Rogue datant de l'an passé, et les six feuilles qui la composent tombent lentement sur le sol, recouvrant des plumes de corbeau acérées. Je suis confuse, mais non repentante, cependant. Je bafouille. Ma tante me demande d'un ton casant si je cherche des réponses. J'acquiesce et lui explique qu'il m'a troublé et que je ne comprends pas, que je ne comprends plus rien.

.- Hélas, Nirvelli, tu ne trouveras rien ici.

Son ton adouci et affligé m'étonne. Elle est pâle, fatiguée, les yeux rougis, cernés. Elle a pleuré. Il l'a fait pleurer. C'est à lui qu'elle en veut. Pas à moi, car je suis comme elle, une victime.

Elle se tait. Son regard se porte sur un coupe-papier en argent, finement ciselé.

.- J'aurais aimé qu'il t'épargne, ma chérie. Il s'est suffisamment réjoui de sa conversation avec moi puis avec Drago. Il brise les espoirs de mon fils… Merlin ! Comment en sommes nous arrivés là… Enfants, Lucius et moi étions amis. Oui, vraiment. Et j'ai accueilli avec joie l'annonce de nos fiançailles.

Elle me raconte, les yeux fixés sur l'objet tranchant, qu'elle en avait été heureuse. Elle l'aimait. Elle le trouvait remarquable, charismatique, brillant. Et puis le Lord s'était fait connaître. Et Lucius s'était enrôlé. Elle en était venue à le haïr, à se mépriser et à maudire l'enfant qu'elle portait, cette boule de chair et de sang que lui ravirait cet homme vil qui méprisait l'amour dans lequel elle s'était consumée pour lui.

A la naissance de Drago, elle avait changé d'idée, pourtant. Trop de haine, trop de frayeurs, elle s'était essayée à l'attachement pour son fils avec la peur grandissante qu'il devienne comme son Père, froid, impersonnel et qu'il la dénigre, elle aussi. Aujourd'hui elle sait, qu'il ne deviendra pas comme lui. Et elle en est fière et effarée.

.- Il n'arrivera pas à m'enlever mon fils. Jamais ! Je m'interposerais, dusses-je en mourir, puisque c'est l'ultimatum qu'il m'a gracieusement proposé.

Elle s'est saisie du coupe-papier et le soupèse de ses doigts graciles.

.- Sais-tu ce que j'ai épousé, Nirvelli ?

La gorge nouée, je secoue la tête.

Avec hargne, elle plante le coupe-papier dans le bois massif du bureau. Le manche vivre, indigné, et le bois craque et se fissure.

Elle en détache son regard pour m'observer de sous ses cils blonds et humides de larmes.

.- Mieux vaut ne pas le dire. Répond-elle. Il suffit de sentir ici l'odeur du mal.

Elle me prend la main et entrelace ses doigts rougis par l'effort qu'elle leur a imposé aux miens tremblants.

.- Viens ma Chérie, allons chercher Drago, n'oublions pas que ce soir c'est Noël. Viens et ferme la porte, il n'y a malheureusement aucune réponse à ta détresse ici. Viens, ma fille, et profitons de notre dernière soirée.

Je la suis, et la porte se referme dans un grincement angoissant.

.- Notre dernière soirée ? Pourquoi ?

.- Drago et toi êtes en danger. Vous retournerez à Poudlard demain .

.- Non ! Je veux rester auprès de vous, ma tante ! Vous avez besoin de nous !

Elle me répond d'une voix tremblante qu'elle ne peut être heureuse que par le bonheur de ses enfants.

Et que je suis devenue sa fille.

**oo§0§oo **

Nous ne parlons plus de Lucius Malefoy ce soir là. Drago s'efforce de détendre ses muscles crispés par l'angoisse et je mêle mon rire à celui de ma tante, ma deuxième Mère.

Après un délicieux repas, nous nous asseyons près de l'âtre et jouons au jeu Sorcier En-Qui-suis-je-metamorphosé ?

Je découvre dans la malle des formules me permettant d'ensorceler diverses fournitures. Et je me déguise en Merlin l'Enchanteur ou en Ulrich le Foldinge, Drago gagne la partie grâce à sa transformation en Gwendoline la Fantasque.

Nous rions beaucoup lorsqu'il surgit de derrière le paravent apporté pour l'occasion avec une perruque de femme aux cheveux torsadés et des flammes incandescentes sortant de sous ses jupons bariolés. Cependant, la robe prend feu et Drago sautille sur place dans une danse archaïque hilarante pour marteler de ses pieds les larges jupes. Voyant mon fou rire, Narcissa décide de prendre en main la situation et noie consciencieusement avec un rire mutin son fils sous des jets d'eau froide. Il ne se brûle pas, heureusement, mais l'odeur de fumée persiste durant toute la soirée dans la pièce.

Minuit sonne et mon regard s'illumine.. Le moment des présents.. Nous nous dispersons vers nos chambres empressés de délivrer nos cadeaux. Je suis ravie, ceux qui devaient m'être livrés m'attendaient devant la cheminée de ma chambre dans leurs emballages de soie rouge et blanche. Je les fais léviter dans l'escalier.

Assis en cercle sur un tapis crème, Drago et ma tante m'offrent un sourire ému. De connivence, ils me tendent un paquet.

Je l'ouvre et y découvre une photo de nous trois : nous nous enlaçons en riant aux éclats. Nous revenions d'une après-midi de patinage sur le lac gelé du domaine. Narcissa me dit que c'est Sahany qui en a eu l'idée et nous a pris en photo. Une photo de famille. Ma nouvelle famille, eux trois. Je leur tombe dans les bras en sanglotant et ils sont enchantés.

Pêle-mêle, je reçois des confiseries, une chute d'étoffe céleste pour me confectionner une robe, des pendants d'oreilles, du cirage pour balai, un cadre réalisé par ma tante avec des flocons de neige enchantés qui gravitent entre deux bordures de verre délicatement ouvragées...J'y mets aussitôt la photographie et la pose précautionneusement sur mes genoux. C'est un cadeau merveilleux.

Ma tante ouvre les présents de Drago avec des mains tremblotantes et il l'embrasse avec tendresse quand il découvre les siens.

Il fait de même avec moi quand il découvre son Astroscope et demande à ce qu'on finisse la soirée sur une des terrasses, pour étrenner son instrument. Nous acceptons en riant de son enthousiasme enfantin mais je précise qu'il reste un cadeau pour ma tante.

Il est d'une étrange forme et elle me demande, les yeux pétillants ce que je lui ai apporté là. Drago est tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

Je ris et elle ôte l'emballage. Dans une cage argentée, un oiseau noir à la gorge et à la queue brillante la dévisage de ses yeux rieurs.

.- Un Mainate magique, s'exclame t'elle en applaudissant comme une enfant. Mais, c'est extrêmement rare !

.- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Drago.

.- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande la volatile avec la voix de Dargo.

Mon cousin sursaute et observe, méfiant, l'oiseau alors que la tante me couvre de baisers.

.- C'est pour que vous nous ayez toujours avec nous ma tante. Murmurais-je.

Et le Corbeau magique me fait écho. C'est très étrange de s'entendre parler. Les Mainates Moldus n'ont pas la capacité de dialoguer de suite, ils leur faut de longs mois avant de réussir à capter les intonations de la voie de leurs maîtres et en outre, ils sont tout noirs. Cependant, celui-ci est beau et je suis aux anges de constater qu'il ne me craint pas. Ma tante ouvre la cage, et l'oiseau vient se poser sur ses épaules, lui mordillant affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille.

Il l'a adopté.

_**ooo00oo00ooo**_

Ma tante agite sa main, un doux sourire sur le visage. Melchior est perché sur son épaule et lui grignote les cheveux tout en récitant les nombreuses phrases qu'il a appris en notre compagnie. Elle se montre brave, riante, sous la varangue aux colonnes de marbre noir. Mais je sais qu'elle va se renfermer sur elle-même et pleurer, peut être, dés que nous serons hors de sa vue. Nous agitons, nous aussi, les mains, par la fenêtre du fiacre qui nous emmène à Prè-Au-Lard. Une boule me noue la george. Cela me fait tant de peine de quitter cette demeure et sa douce occupante.

Ma tante rétrécit, ma vue se brouille et bientôt je ne la vois plus. La grille en fer-forgé du domaine se referme derrière nous et Drago me tend un mouchoir.

Je relève un menton chiffonné vers lui, et découvre que sa pomme d'Adam fait des allers-retours effarants.

Il a mal. Mais ne pleure pas.

.- Comment fais-tu Dray ? Pour ne pas pleurer ? Demandais-je.

Il me répond qu'il pense à son Père et toute envie de larmes s'évapore, submergée par une déferlante de sentiments hostiles.

.- Il mérite plus que ta colère, Dray. C'est un individu vil et méprisable.

Drago se penche vers la fenêtre et je me mords la langue. Je n'ai pas à le lui dire, il le sait. Je m'excuse, je lui cause du tort à parler ainsi.

Il me prend la main, me la baise et me dit d'une voix à peine audible :

.- Tu es piquante, Nirv. Mais pas comme la guêpe, c'est le privilège de Père, non tu dardes comme l'abeille, parce qu'une abeille meurt de sa piqûre, mais la guêpe, elle ne s'en porte que mieux….

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, je presse très fort sa paume et nous ne parlons plus du voyage.

Nous en avons pour quatre heures environs. Narcissa avait demandé l'autorisation de recevoir un portoloin mais on lui a répondu que l'on n'en fournissait pas comme on vend des grenouilles.

Nous aurions bien pu partir par poudre de cheminette, seulement les cheminées de Prè-Au-lard ou même celle de Poudlard sont emmurées suite à un décret établi l'avant veille. Mesure de sécurité qui nous ennuie beaucoup.

**oo§0§oo**

Poudlard enneigé est un émerveillement pour les yeux. Nous arrivons au crépuscule, nos valises volant devant nous. De pâles cumulus saumon barbouillent le bleu céruléen du ciel. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de venir à pied malgré le froid ambiant. En chemin, j'amorce une bataille de neige sur Drago. Quand nous passons la porte d'entrée, nous sommes transis de froid, nos lèvres se craquellent, nos mains sont bleues et nos joues écarlates, mais nous sommes hilares.

Rogue nous attend dans le hall, averti de notre arrivée par hibou-express. Il étreint affectueusement son filleul, geste qu'il ne se permet que dans l'intimité et me tend une main que je refuse. Je n'oublie pas : c'est un mangemort. Alors il grimace puis hausse les épaules avant de nous inviter à prendre notre dîner avec les quelques élèves qui ont passé leurs vacances ici.

On nous débarrasse de nos malles couvertes d'un bon duvet blanc et de nos capes mouillées, et entrons dans la Grande Salle où un Dumbledorre chaleureux nous accueille dans un sourire sincère. Je lui souris largement moi aussi et il se dit navré de nous accueillir pour une si triste raison mais il espère que nous profiterons tout de même de la fin de nos vacances. Il m'adresse à ce moment un petit clin d'œil.

J'observe la table, elle est couverte de plats savoureux dont le fumet délectable me chatouille les narines. Minerva Mc Gonnagall, le professeur Binns, Le professeur Chourave et Rogue prennent place avec nous et Rose Zeller ainsi que son ami Jacki Sloper se jettent sur du potage au potiron.

La porte s'ouvre et Cho Chang entre. Toute boueuse, elle traîne dans son sillage de longues branches de gui. J'ignorais qu'elle serait ici. Elle me sourit en prenant place près de moi dans un raclement de chaise.

Je lui rends un sourire hypocrite tout en passant de la sauce veloutée aux champignons et aux baies à Drago, un peu perdu de manger avec Mc Gonnagall et Dumbledorre qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur..

.- Que faites-vous ici, Malefoy et toi, Nivalli ? Demande Chang.

.- Nirvelli, grinçais-je en massacrant une tranche de biche de mon couteau cranté. On arrive plus tôt. Ca te pose problème ?

.- Oh pas du tout ! S'exclame t'elle. Je m'ennuie ici, tu vois ceux là – elle désigne ses compagnons de vacances- ils sont trop jeunes pour moi…. Mais enfin, je ne pouvais pas m'imposer à mes parents, ils se sont offerts un voyage pour leurs 25 ans de mariage alors….

Je la laisse parler. Et mastique furieusement ma viande pourtant très tendre.

Je songe que quelques mois auparavant je l'aurais sans pitié insultée, tout simplement car je ne l'aime pas et qu'elle me fait, oui, il faut se l'avouer, de l'ombre. Le repas se termine et Dray se lève :

.- Je vais étrenner ton cadeau.

.- Tu l'as pris ? M'étonnais-je.

.- Mère lui a lancé un sort de réduction.. Si tu veux me rejoindre, tu sais où.

J'opine, mais je ne pense pas le rejoindre. Contempler les étoiles ne me tente pas.

Je sors de table peu après, et Cho Chang décide de me suivre. Je n'ai pas le cœur à l'envoyer paître. Une part de moi cherche à savoir si elle a toujours la même opinion sur mon petit-ami, depuis Halloween. Elle fait d'étranges haltes tous les 50 mètres pour accrocher des branches de gui aux voûtes.

Agacée par son manége, je lui en demande la raison.

.- Harry arrive après-demain ! Dit-elle comme si cela répondait à ma question.

Mes poings se crispent. Elle pense encore à lui… Et lui.. Lui..

.- Ah bon ? Fais-je, désappointée car je n'en savais rien.

.- Oui ! Le gui c'est pour lui ! Sourit-elle. Tu vois, j'ai bien réfléchit, me confie t'elle, je l'aime encore.. Je sais. Je le sens.. Et quand je pense qu'il a encore risqué sa vie la semaine dernière. Il me l'a voué modestement dans une de ses lettres..

Il lui écrit ! Et à moi, non ! Pas de nouvelles ! Rien ! C'était le pur hasard si nous nous sommes croisés à Londres. Mes poings deviennent poisseux.

.- Et lui ? Demandais-je, d'une voix faible et craintive.

.- On verra ! Je vais reproduire notre premier baiser –elle me montre une branche au-dessus de nous-, sous du gui. M'explique t'elle. Le pauvre dans ses lettres, parait si malheureux. Il s'entraîne chaque jour pour renforcer sa magie, ça le fatigue. Et puis, il a besoin d'amour, je lui en donnerais moi !

Ses yeux brillent d'excitation.

Harry Malheureux ? Mais de l'amour je lui en donne ! Je lui donne tout ce que j'ai. Je serais prête à me donner moi-même pour le voir sourire.

Chang ouvre la bouche pour m'offrir des détails que je me refuse à entendre. Je cours. Je fuis. Je souffre et je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle embrasse Harry quand il arrivera. Je ne veux pas qu'il aperçoive son visage avant le mien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me le vole.

J'ouvre mes poings, ils sont rouges de sangs et meurtris par mes ongles.

Je respire, j'ai un point de coté infiniment moins douloureux que mes battements de cœur sourds et cet afflux de sang et de pensées qui me martèlent les tempes. Je suis dans les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie.

Trois marches et je vois Drago lorgnant dans sa lunette. J'essuie mes mains sur ma robe et m'installe prés de lui. Il passe un bras derrière mes épaules pour m'inviter à regarder par l'appareil.

.- Je viens de faire le point sur la Lune. Regarde.

.- WAAHHOUUUHH ! M'émerveillais-je.

Ahurie, je me gave de ce beau spectacle, j'aperçois chaque détail de la surface lunaire nimbée d'une lueur argentée. J'en oublie Harry et ma jalousie. Drago commente.

.- Les vastes étendues sombres se sont les Maria, des vallées cratères remplies de laves lunaires après que l'astre ai été percuté par des météorites. Tu vois la plus grosse dans le quart supérieur gauche ?

.- OUI! OULALA ! M'extasiais-je.

.- C'est la « mare Imbrium », la mer des Pluies. Tu crois qu'on peut aller sur la Lune Nirv ? Demande t'il dans un souffle.

J'hausse les épaules, l'œil droit contre l'objectif.

.- BON SANG ! CE QUELLE EST GROSSE !

.- Tu veux voir des étoiles ?

.- OUI ! OH ! OUI ! Oui !Applaudis-je.

Drago Glousse.

.- Chuuutt.. Black, un peu de retenue !

.- Pardon, mais c'est que.. OOOOOHHH ! M'écriais-je.

Il a réglé son appareil sur un nuage laiteux spiralé.

.- Ça, c'est une nuée annelée, au centre, il y a une naine blanche. Les étoiles meurent de cette façon… Et elles naissent.. Attends voir.

Il m'arrache à ma contemplation et change de cap, tout en réglant de nombreux pistons chromés. Cela prend un temps fou.

.- PLUS VITE, PLUS VITE ! Râlais-je en trépignant.

Comme ça, conclut il et je colle mon œil avide de beauté sur l'objectif.

.- AAAAAAHHH !

.- C'est une nébuleuse ! Et tiens, je zoome sur la constellation d'Orion, elle est superbe.

.- C'est Beau !

Drago acquiesce.

.- "We three kings of orient are,

bearing gifts we traverse afar

Field and fountain,

moor and mountain,

following yonder star." Fredonne t'il d'une belle voix de ténor.

.-b"Ô star of wonder, star of night,

star with royal beauty bright.

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect light". Entonnais-je en cœur et nous tournons nos visages glacées par le froid vers la voûte enchanteresse..

**_ooo00oo00ooo_**

Deux professeurs font un tour de ronde. A petits pas, ils scrutent l'obscurité en échangeant à voix basse quelques mots lourds de sens. Minerva Mc Gonagall s'appuie sur une canne : le froid ravive ses douleurs. Albus Dumbledorre soupire avant d'embrasser de ses yeux mélancoliques le domaine de l'école plongée dans un noir abyssal sous la voûte céleste qu'il trouve remarquable ce soir là.

Minerva soudain s'arrête et tend l'oreille. Pour la deuxième fois. Mais, là, elle est certaine. Elle a bien entendu : des gémissements, des râles d'impatience d'une jeune fille. Comment peut-on croire que cela passerait inaperçu ? Tout se sait à Poudlard ! Et tout fricotage, un peu trop poussé, est interdit dans le collège ! Que ce soit les vacances ou non !

Albus lui propose une pastille à la menthe alors qu'elle se racle la gorge nerveusement cachant , ce faisant, un « oui ! Pointe le plus haut ! Plus haut ! » on ne peut moins orthodoxe dont elle cherche à localiser l'origine.

.- Albus… Est ce que vous entendez ?

Deux chouettes hululent.

.- Bien sur, répond-il. Deux chouettes viennent d'hululer, Minerva.

.- Je voulais vous parler de .. Mmmm..- Minerva remonte ses lunettes d'un index noueux- de ses cris.. mmmm… D'extase…

.- Ses cris d'extase ? Répète Dumbledorre ébahi.

Alors il écoute et entend. Une voix chantante qui s'écrie de la tour d'astronomie :

.- Les galaxies m'explosent à la tête, Dray !

Il reconnaît la voix, celle de Miss Black. Elle et son cousin sont agglutinés près d'un instrument à rêves. Il sourit et désigne la plate-forme à sa collègue.

.- J'entends ! Et je vois deux jeunes gens qui se perdent dans la contemplation d'un univers trop sombre pour eux et dont ils ne voient que des merveilles.

Minerva rit. Ce qu'elle a pu être niaise.. Elles observent les deux silhouettes qui se chamaillent en gloussant pour régler un appareil très perfectionné.

.- C'est beau ! Murmure t'elle, rassurée et émue.

Albus Dumbledorre soupire de nouveau et s'appuie sur un créneau. Il entasse un peu de neige dans ses fines mains ridées et la regarde fondre. Au loin, une ballade résonne.

.- C'est éphémère. Dit-il, tristement.

Elle opine et ils rebroussent chemin.

Albus Dumbledorre chantonne le doux refrain, d'une voix attristée et résignée :

.- " Glorious now behold Him arise,

King and God and Sacrifice!

Al-le-lu-ia, al-le-lu-ia,

heaven to earth replies.

Ô Star of wonder, star of night,

star with royal beauty bright.

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect light."

Sur la tour d'astronomie, deux adolescents rient aux éclats, laissant voler des notes charmantes et fragiles vers l'astre rond vers lequel ils tournent des yeux brillants et remplis d'espoir.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ! 

Vous ne trouvez pas ça terrible, vous ? Non ? Ah ! J'aurais cru. Lol

Référence musicale Xmas Carols sublime :"we three kings".

inspiration pour la scène sous les étoiles : tiré du bouquin Rose à la rescousse, d'Isabel Wolff, à lire si vous êtes en quête de romances farfelues, désopilantes et magnifiquement romantiques. J'en ai extrait l'idée principale et tout métamorphosé à ma sauce, donc ne soyez pas inquiet si vous avez une très légère sensation de déjà-lu;


	25. Abyssus abyssum invocat

_la 'tite rubrique de Bidibou:_ tout d'abord des escuses pour la petite interruption ds la publication des chapitres, voilà, je m'y remet avec frenesie, cette fois je suis definitivement en vacances (C dommage de penser que j'aurais préféré passer six semaines de stage à l'intèrieur alors que dehors le soleil brille), je m'excuse aussi de cette petite note assez euhh comment dire, amére et démoralisatrice, mais ça va un peu mieux, je commence à relativiser. Là je pars deux jours sur Paris, sous le soleil et je vais laisser l'imagination venir et en profiter pr rédiger un ou deux chapitres de Amy pour ceux qui s'impatientent de mon retard sur cette fic là aussi !dc encore une fois mille pardons et merci pr vos gentils messages, et voilà la suite! bonne lecture! bises ! bidibou

* * *

**RAR :**

**greg83:** salut! merci bcp pr ton message.. le moral remonte peu à peu, mais bon c'est terrible sentiment qu'on a de douter de soi alors qu'on était persuadé d'avoir réussi et puis aussi l'impression d'injustice qd on sait que ds ce mileiu (c'était mon concours de première année de pharmacie) et bien il y a toujours les coups de pistons bien valorisants ... Alors est ce que j'ai vraiemnt raté et ds ce cas là, c'est étrange que des personnes qui s'en sortaient moin bien que moi l'ai eu ou bien, est ce que je suis une victime du système.. C'est une réponse que je n'auarias jamais..malheureusement.enfin bref, voilà pr ça, pr la réponse à l'autre reveiuew non tu n'as pas été méchant lol, tu t'exprimes c bien ! alors Harry va t'il choisisr "cette petite pétasse?" (citation que tu reconnaitras ) ou pas?

**adifoca:** et oui mais c comme ça! merci bcp et voilàa la suite! bisess!

**aresse :** tu fais le tour de toutes mes fics? et beh dis donc! gros gros merci ! merci aussi pour ton petit message sur mon découragement ! c très gentil. pr le bac, Gnéralemnt les impressions à la sortie de l'épreuve ne trompe pas mais je croise fort les doigts pr toi kan même, hein! en fait, mon concours c'était première année de pharma et je le repassais puisque tu sais on a le droit de redoubler, cpdt je suis passé a coté deux fois de suite à 30 puis 14places de l'avoir, sachant les progrés fait cette année ça fait très mal,puisque je ne doutais pas,mais bon, tout se soigne, j'y vais progressivment! pour les autres fics, je dois dire, qu'il y a qqqs année j'avais commencé une fiction assez colossale sur les indiens d'Amèrique (j'adooore) mais le peu qui avait été écrit a été englouti avec un disk dur defectueux!c pas de chance, ça fé trois ans que j'essaie de récupérer ( c compliqué l'informatik mais apparemment c encore stocké qq part !) voilà voilà, pr les petites questions.. Quoi d'autre, oui c mimi leur relation cousin/cousine mais je dois avouer que ça m'encombre pas mal aussi de tps en tps ! tt.ben c bien ça que tu remarques les petits détails, je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de qui Drago a herité des yeux, mais tu as raison comme Harry voit svt Lucius et croise son regard G du zappé qqs détails! merci!voilà la confrontation, crois tu que Chang saura se tenir ? Bisoussss !

**luna :**as tu reçu mon mail? Tu connais le morceau dt je te parle? je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir si bien crompris, c étonnant, tu es trés mature, je suis ravie de te connaitre ! voilà là suite, finalement, puisqu'il faut que je me raccroche à qqch et bien je vais me raccrocher à mes fics, ça me fera passer le temps de façon très sympathique ! enormes bisousss ! bidibou

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 25 :** **Abyssus abyssum invocat, l'abîme appelle l'abyme. **

_Et toi ? Et toi ? Et toi _

Je halète, terrifiée et crispée par cette accusation qui vient une nouvelle fois me poursuivre dans mon sommeil.

Mon petit déjeuner disparaît sous une dizaine de nouveaux plis, puis le décor change.

Je marche dans un couloir de Poudlard. Je suis silencieuse, mes pieds ou plutôt mes pattes effleurent délicatement le sol de pierre. Je poursuis une ombre. Cette silhouette vive et gracile de jeune fille. Je sens de la haine à son égard. Je relève les yeux et la vois de dos. Ses talons claquent alors que je glisse toujours, aérienne, furtive. Elle accélère le pas et soudain, s'arrête et se retourne, apeurée. Inquiète de ce silence feutré que seul ses pas brisent dans des martèlements sinistres. Elle scrute le couloir sombre, et elle entraperçoit une ombre. Féline. Moi.

Elle passe une main tremblante sur son visage dont je n'aperçois que les longs cheveux noirs, le reste étant dissimulé par l'ombre d'une ogive. Elle se murmure qu'elle divague, que ce n'est qu'un chat, que personne ne la poursuit. Mais, elle tremble cependant, et elle passe une porte dérobée menant à son dortoir avec un soupir de soulagement. Trop faible, cependant, pour couvrir le rugissement effroyable qui résonne dans le couloir. Elle claque la porte, pétrifiée, mais sauve, mais en sécurité dans cette salle commune.

Je rugis, furieuse, j'aurais aimé lui faire plus que peur.

.- Debout Nirv !

Drago m'appelle du bas de l'escalier. Je descends en pyjama me demandant le sens de cet étrange rêve. Dray ne semble pas le moins du monde fatigué par nos veillées récurrentes sous les étoiles. Aquene s'entremêle à ses mollets en ronronnant.

.- Salut ma petite marmotte ! S'écrie t'il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je baille et lui demande comment il se fait qu'il soit déjà levé. Il consulte se montre et rit.

.- Il est 15h00, Nirvelli ! Heureusement que je suis levé à cette heure ci ! Ça te dit de patiner sur le lac en compagnie d'un beau blond ?

Je pouffe et puis réagis ! Il m'a dit 15h00 ! Et Harry arrive aujourd'hui.

.- Mais Harry doit être arrivé ! M'affolais-je.

Drago se crispe.

.- Il n'y a vraiment que ce binoclard qui compte, pas vrai ?

Il me tourne déjà le dos, envahi par une nouvelle bouffée de haine contre mon petit ami.

.- Drago, non ! Ne dis pas ça !

.- Ne nie pas ! Me menace t'il.

.- Chang veut mettre le grappin dessus ! Paniquais-je.

Drago soupire. Conscient qu'il a été blessant et que de toute façon il ne peut interférer sur mes sentiments.

.- Je tiens à toi! Murmurais-je. Mais à Harry aussi. Accepte ça !

.- Ce que je n'accepterais pas c'est qu'il te fasse du mal. Si cela advient, il le paiera ! En attendant, j'ai entendu dire que lui et sa clique arriveraient pour 15h30, alors dépêche-toi !

.- Merci ! Merci ! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou.

.- C'est bon, Nirv. Concorde t'il.

.- Mais, non ! Insistais-je. Tu es un amour.

Il me repousse gentiment et grimace.

.- C'est la pire chose qu'on ne m'a jamais dite. Raille t'il. Allez, file !

**oo0oo **

Je l'ai vu, de mes propres yeux.

Sa traîtrise.

Son infidélité.

Trop tard. J'étais arrivée trop tard. Et je les ai surpris.

Sous ce gui.

Dans le hall.

Comment a t'il pu ? Comment peut-il ?

Elle est arrivée vers lui, et d'un air faussement étonné, elle s'est exclamée : « oh, regarde Harry, du gui ! » . Et alors qu'il levait ses beaux yeux vers le lustre, elle s'est hissée sur la pointe des pieds, a posé ses mains sur sa nuque et a tiré sa tête vers elle. Et là, sous mes yeux, ils se sont embrassés. Longuement.

Un coup de poignard, n'aurait pas pu me faire plus mal. J'en suis restée sidérée, la main crispée sur la rambarde de pierre en haut de l'escalier… Aphone. Alors que la petite chinoise, toute écarlate, lui susurrait qu'ils se voyaient ce soir, comme prévu.

.- COMME PREVU ! Hurlais-je à Drago quelques minutes plus tard.

.- L'enfoiré ! Répond mon cousin, claquant le couvercle de sa malle d'où il a extrait ses patins à glace. Il va voir ce qui va lui en coûter. A tel point qu'il lui faudra aller s'acheter une superbe cape jaune pour cacher le vert de sa trouille !

Drago lâche ses patins et sort en courant du dortoir. Je le rattrape dans le couloir.

.- Non ! Haletais-je. N'y va pas. C'est mon affaire et avant toute chose j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je suis déterminée, et il le sent. Il me demande si je souhaite qu'il reste auprès de moi, et je lui dis de tester le lac pour notre future promenade. Il part non sans m'avoir fait promettre que je ne laisserais pas Harry me mener en bateau.

Je rentre, et m'assied, raide comme la justice, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Aquene saute à mes cotés et s'installe sur mes genoux. Mais je l'ignore. Je ne la caresse pas. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle me comprenait, qu'on était complémentaire. Mais c'est un chat. Un stupide chat qui a la pouvoir de se métamorphoser en une stupide panthère. Enfin, qu'est ce qu'un animal comprend à l'amour ?

Blessée de mon indifférence, elle me griffe la main et s'en va en crachant.

Moi, je repousse loin de moi, comme un insecte bourdonnant mes propres pensées. Mais ce spectacle d'Harry et Cho, sous ce gui infect, leurs lèvres scellées, s'accroche furieusement à mes tempes. Je n'arrive pas à oublier, je ne peux pas me défaire de cette image. Il me faut être certaine.

Et pour ça, je dois attendre. Attendre qu'il commette une nouvelle incartade que je pourrais exploiter sur le vif. Oui attendre, même si c'est douloureux ce doute, cette tristesse cette fureur qui bouillonne en moi, qui me tord l'estomac, qui écartèle mon cœur et qui me donne envie de pleurer à gros sanglots.

Attendre et faire comme si de rien.

Attendre comme s'il ne s'était pas embrassés.

Dans le hall.

Sous ce gui.

Attendre comme si je n'avais pas vu.

Cette infidélité.

Cette traîtrise.

**oo0pov Harry 0oo **

J'ai croisé Malefoy tout à l'heure. Ici à Poudlard, sans aucun doute avec Nirvelli. Je les croyais dans le manoir familial.

Stupéfait de le rencontrer, je n'ai pas prêté attention à ses insultes, qui maintenant que j'y songe ressemblait plus à des menaces. Il avait l'air furieux, et moi je l'ai dépassé, dans un état second pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Et alors, tout m'est revenu comme dans un songe. Un songe qui est réalité : je l'aime, je l'aime.

J'ai ouvert ma malle et machinalement, j'ai tenté de mettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements jetés en boule à la va-vite ce matin.

Ginny entre, toute excitée. D'une voix suraiguë, couvrant les grognements de Ron qui ne trouve plus sa photo fétiche d'Hermione, elle s'écrie que Dean arrive dans 4 jours. Elle saute sur le lit et m'apprend ce que je sais déjà : qu'elle est là. Et je voudrais qu'elle le dise : il l'aime. Il l'aime.

C'est insensé, toutes mes pensées se confondent en ses trois mots.

Tout à mon bonheur de savoir qu'elle entrera dans la Grande Salle, qu'elle me sourira, étonnée de me trouver ici, et puis que la semaine entière nous serons ensemble, et que nous dévoilerons à l 'école entière que nous sommes un « nous », j'enfile un pull et me passe un coup de peigne sans me rendre compte que je le mets à l'envers et que mes cheveux ne se coiffent pas.

Hermione me le dit dans la salle, et je rectifie la donne. Je dois être à mon avantage pour elle.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je sors du dortoir, je tourne à droite, toujours la même trajectoire. Première armure, les tableaux qui papotent et me saluent. Déjà l'escalier, comme un automate, j'évite la marche percée et je la vois.

Elle entre dans la salle.

Elle est belle.

Une réponse. Une seule. Exclusive.

Je l'aime.

**oo0 pov Nirvelli 0oo**

Il entre dans la salle. Il est en retard et Dumbledorre d'un geste de la main, lui prie de s'asseoir. Le directeur m'adresse un nouveau clin d'œil et je me renfrogne. Il croit me faire plaisir, et il se trompe. Il ne les a pas vu, lui, Harry et Cho, sous ce gui.

Je demande à Drago, histoire de tester si ma voix n'est pas trop chevrotante, ni aiguë, s'il a bien patiné et il me dit que le centre du lac est un endroit à éviter. La glace y est trop mince.

J'ai un sourire crispé, mais je suis rassurée : mon comportement reste naturel face à Harry. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que…

Harry me dévore des yeux. Ou bien est ce Cho qui passe devant moi pour attraper la salière ?

Non, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Il sourit. Il _me _sourit.

Je repousse mon assiette. Ça m'écœure. Il m'écœure. Qu'a t'il à me sourire comme si j'étais tout pour lui ? Je ne lui suis rien. Il a Cho après tout.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps ses agissements sournois, je me lève sous les exclamations de Gin qui entreprenait de me résumer ses vacances. Ron Weasley, le morfale, même, détache les yeux de son assiette. Drago ne bouge pas, il a compris à mon regard que je veux être seule.

Harry ne sourit plus. Chang me demande ce qui ne va pas et je réponds d'un ton grinçant que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle écarquille ses yeux bridés et sort son mouchoir. Elle ne connaissait pas mon humeur glaciale.

Harry pose ses couverts, suivant d'un air grave ce qui se passe devant ses yeux et je sens son regard sur moi alors que je sors, luttant pour ne pas courir, sous le regard perplexe de tous.

J'entends Drago leur dire que je couve un mauvais rhume et la porte se referme dans un concert de voix. Mais je n'ai pas entendu celle d'Harry.

Alors j'erre… Au hasard. Je me laisse porter par un escalier. Puis par un autre. Et je m'adosse dans une niche d'un mur quelque part dans les sous-sols.

**oo0 pov Harry0oo **

Un pli soucieux barrait son front quand je suis entré. Ses lèvres se pinçaient tant qu'elles en devenaient invisibles. Je lui ai souri encore et encore, car elle était là, devant moi. Adorable.

Et je n'ai pas prêté attention à sa petite mine. Je la voyais, c'était ce qui m'importait. Je n'ai pas plus fait gaffe à son malaise. J'y pense maintenant, mains dans les poches, préoccupé. Elle a évité mon regard. Elle ne m'a pas souri, ni même dit bonjour. Qu'avait 'elle donc ?

Un rhume ? Umppff. Non.

Je me dirige vers son dortoir. J'attendrais, le temps qu'il faudra pour la voir. Avec un peu de chance, Malefoy passera, et s'il est aimable, il lui dira que je fais le guets pour lui parler. Et alors, je l'enlacerais tendrement, glissant mes mains dans ses mèches soyeuses et je m'emplirais de l'odeur d'Iris qui la suit dans un sillage. Elle m'embrassera et je goutterais ses lèvres à la douceur de miel.

Et puis, je baisserais les yeux sur les paillettes dorées qui illuminent ses yeux verts. Ses paillettes qui me disent que je ne suis pas seul, qui jamais ne me jugent.

Ses paillettes qui donnent. Tout. Rien. Ce que je cherchais sans même le savoir.

Et je serais heureux.

Deux mains se placent sur mes lunettes. Je souris. C'est elle ! C'est sur !

J'ôte ses mains dans un rire insouciant, et lui enserre la taille pour la faire tournoyer, sans même poser les yeux sur son visage, je veux la voir rire. Et elle rit. C'est un beau rire, mais ce n'est pas le sien.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas sa taille que je tiens, celle ci est moins fine, moins souple. Elle ne convient pas à mes mains comme leur convient la sienne et ce sont des cheveux noirs qui virevoltent.

Stupéfait, incrédule, je repose la jeune fille à terre. Elle sourit en replaçant deux mèches derrière ses oreilles. Par Merlin ! C'est Cho !

Cho qui m'a harponné dés mon arrivée. Je n'aurais jamais du répondre à sa lettre pendant les vacances. Ni lui écrire « je t'embrasse » en guise de salutations. Ni la laissé m'embrasser tout à l'heure. Moi, j'étais ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et j'ai détesté cette initiative déplacée..

Je recule. Elle va se méprendre sur mes intentions.

.- Heu.. Cho.. Bredouillais-je, puis, je me souviens du rêve de cette nuit, je suis quasi-certain que c'était elle dans ce couloir.

Je veux lui demander, cette ombre, je l'ai vu, une fois déjà, en rêve. Il neigeait aussi, et un dénommé Sasha en était mort.

.- Il faut que je te parle de quelque..

.- Moi aussi, Harry !

Et elle m'entraîne dans une salle. Là, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que c'est important, mais elle se jette sur moi. Littéralement. Et je reste figé, là, sous ses baisers, qui me font l'effet de brûlures à l'acide, car, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je la vois.. Celle que j'aime.

Nirvelli.

Et ses yeux ne donnent plus.

**oo0pov Nirvelli 0oo**

Je cours. Encore. Je fuis. De nouveau. Je voulais une preuve. Je l'ai eue. Je voulais le prendre sur le vif, c'est fait.

Je voulais le disputer. Je ne peux pas.

Parce qu'avant toute chose, je ne pensais pas souffrir autant et aussi, parce qu'au fond de moi, il y avait cet espoir. Celui que je me trompais, que c'était un hasard, qu'il s'était juste mal défendu et qu'il lui dirait qu'il en aimait une autre qu'elle. Qu'il m'aimait moi.

.- Nirvelli ! Nirvelli ! Attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Harry me poursuit, Il m'a vue près de la porte alors que je regardais béatement une scène horrible : Cho Chang écrasait sa lourde poitrine contre lui et lui suçotait le cou en lui pétrissant les fesses.

Arrivée dans un escalier, je rate une marche, me rattrape brutalement sur mes poignets et mon tibia se cogne. Je me relève, chancelante, et Harry me rattrape. D'un geste vif, comme il aurait saisi le vif d'or, il m'attrape le poignet et me force à le regarder.

.- Nirvelli, je n'ai pas…

Je me débats, je le griffe. J'évite de le regarder. Trop lâche. J'ai peur de souffrir d'avantage encore si je le regarde, si je vois ses yeux que j'imagine suppliants.

.- Lâche-moi ! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant. Lâche moi… Répétais-je, alors qu 'il resserre sa prise et me prend le deuxième poignet.

Je lui donne des coups de pieds. Mais je ne vise pas, trop abasourdie pour avoir des réactions sensées ! Fichues vacances ! Maudite soit la clairvoyance de Lucius Malefoy et Maudit soit Harry, qui, implorant, me supplie de l'écouter.

.- Je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser Cho. Continue t'il.

Je reste inerte, le visage, levé vers lui, sans le voir vraiment.

Et bien voilà. Il nie sa faute. Avant même d'en avoir été accusé. Oh ! Il sait bien que j'ai des idées sur la situation, puisqu'il m'a surpris à les observer. Il n'en est pas moins coupable, car voilà, il vient d'avouer.

Il me lâche les poignets. Je suis étrangement calme et je me pince les lèvres. Il croit que son cas s'arrange. Grossière erreur.

.- Je ne voulais pas ! Insiste t'il.

.- Mais tu l'as fait ? Demandais-je de ma voix glaciale.

Il tique, ça fait des mois que je ne lui ai pas parlé sur ce ton mordant. Et puis, ma question sonne comme une sentence.

.- Non ! S'exclame t'il.

.- Si.

.- Elle … C'est elle qui m'a embrassé.

Ça m'est égal, il a répondu à son étreinte.

.- Tu l'as laissé faire. Remarquais-je.

Harry rougit. Pâlit. Il s'énerve. Il a peur. Il a tort. Il le sait. Il cherche à m'attendrir. Pas cette fois.

.- Je ne pouvais pas la repousser..

.- Je l'aurais fait moi. Comme on repousse une traînée.

.- Nirvelli, papillon, ce n'est pas une traînée, elle parait un peu cruche mais elle est très gentille. Et il y a ce cauchemar..

.- Cho est gentille, je n'en doute pas. Et cruche, loin de moi cette idée, elle place si bien ses mains sur toi ; c'est une experte. Sifflais-je. Dis-moi, Harry, ce matin, dans le hall, tu voulais l'embrasser ?

Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Mon ton placide l'agace. Il ignorait que j'avais vu cet autre baiser. Il souffle et sa mâchoire se crispe. Dans un geste d'humeur, il pointe un doigt menaçant.

.- Arrêtes-tu veux ! Tu te fais des idées !

.- Non du tout. Et oui, j'arrête. Tout .

Je tourne les talons et part à grandes foulées.

.- J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi dans cette salle, Nirvelli !

Je m'arrête, atterrée. Comment ose t'il ? Me dire _ça _! Que je l'embrasse comme _Elle _l'a fait, comme une femelle en chaleur, à la limite de le culbuter sur une table déglinguée dans le froid et dans le noir ! Je sais contrôler mes hormones, moi, et s'il avait à s'en plaindre, il aurait pu me le dire, il sait que j'ai une attitude très flegmatique.. Mais non, alors il se console ailleurs.

Je retourne sur mes pas :

.- Salaud ! Dis-je et cette fois, je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

**oo0pov Harry0oo **

Je m'affale dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, anéanti.

Gin joue avec les chats, Ron et Mione discutent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils sont beaux, ils s'aiment. Ils forment un couple.

Nirvelli et moi n'en avons jamais était un, toujours à nous cacher. Comme je regrette.

Comme je regrette aussi de m'être mal exprimé. C'était si simple de lui faire réentendre la vérité, celle que je l'aime. Qu'elle seule compte. Que je voulais que tout le monde sache !

.- Harrry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète Ginny.

Pris de cours, je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une excuse. Je ne sais même pas si je veux leur cacher cette vérité là : celle que je suis, comme Nirvelli me l'a dit, un immonde :

.- SALAUD ! Conclus-je. Elle m'a traité de salaud et je suis resté bloqué sur ce mot là. Et ses yeux.. Ses yeux.. Ils me jugeaient… Je suis resté bloqué parce qu'elle avait raison.. Enfin, pas sur tout, je veux la retrouver ! Mais, je… Par Merlin, je ne sais toujours pas parler correctement aux filles, et là, je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement, parce que c'est vrai, enfin.. Tout jouait contre moi quand elle m'a vu avec Cho !

.- Que faisait Cho exactement ? Se renseigne Gin.

Je soupire. Encore un point où Nirvelli a vu juste.

.- Elle était entreprenante. Trop. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ron glousse et Hermione et sa sœur le remettent à sa place.

Je me lèvre, furieux de ma stupidité.

.- Demain, j'irais régler tout ça ! C'est trop bête ! Bon sang ! M'emportais-je en me rappelant ses paillettes dorées qui me critiquaient. .

.- Allez vieux ! S'écrie Ron en m'octroyant une bourrade. Tout va s'arranger.

Je pose mon front brûlant –ma cicatrice s'est mise de la partie – sur la fenêtre embuée et voit le lac.

.- Et puis pourquoi faut il toujours que je la voie, elle !

.- Qui ? Demande Hermione, perdue.

.- Cho. Elle patine.

.- Mais c'est interdit, la nuit ! S'exclame la préféte.

.- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait demandé une permission.

.- Et pour briser ma vie, elle en a eu une d'autorisation ? Plaisantais-je d'un ton amer.

Personne ne rit. Surtout pas moi. Ce n'est pas drôle, et puis, tout est de ma faute ! J'ai plus envie de frapper, d'hurler, de crier à l'injustice, de clamer mon innocence et de sentir son cœur palpiter contre le mien. Oui, surtout, pensais-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit, de sentir Nirvelli contre moi.

**oo0pov Nirvelli 0oo **

Je m'endors avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Mes joues ruisselantes de larmes. Mes doigts se crispent sur la couette et puis éreintée de revoir ses images d'Harry et Cho, fatiguée de me remémorer ses explications inexcusables, je ferme les yeux et cauchemarde.

Je bondis sur la neige. Dehors il fait noir, pour sur, mais j'ai des yeux de lynx.

Je la vois sur le lac. Cette même fille que j'ai poursuivi hier. Elle patine. «On dirait un ange ». C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie à faire des huit consciencieux en fredonnant. Mais mon cœur vibre, se révulse et la hait.

Alors je pousse un rugissement. Elle se fige et me cherche du regard. Elle cherche cette panthère qu'elle a voulu hier confondre à un matou inoffensif parce qu'elle avait peur, et parce qu'elle ne savait pas d'où provenait cet animal ni pourquoi il l'épiait. D'ailleurs, elle ne le sait pas plus aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle sait, c'est que si elle ne rêvasse pas, si cette présence qu'elle sent est réellement là tapie dans le noir, il lui faudra fuir.

Alors elle se rapproche d'une zone lumineuse car elle a pris soin de borner le tour du lac de petites lanternes pour créer une atmosphère féerique et je l'identifie : ses yeux bridés expriment la panique.

Cho Chang se sent traquée et elle a raison.

D'un bond, j'arrive derrière elle. Elle se retourne et hurle une main devant la bouche avant de se lancer de toute la vitesse de ses patins vers la rive proche du château. Je me lance à sa poursuite, elle se retourne une fois ou deux pour me lancer un sort d'inconscience, mais je les évite, de quelques sauts. Ma course se fait plus lourde, j 'enfonce mes griffes dans la glace. Je perds d'abord du terrain, pénalisée par mon poids, puis, je reviens rapidement et me rapproche dangereusement d'elle.

Et bientôt, elle est à ma merci, au centre de l'étendue gelée. La même où il est déconseillé d'aller. Là où la glace risque de se fissurer. Et la glace se craquelle, justement, dans un bruit sinistre, sous la jeune fille.

Cho Chang disparaît, happée par l'eau dormante et hostile. Et puis, elle remonte en crachant du liquide, soufflant, aspirant des grandes bouffées d'air. Elle gesticule et cherche à se raccrocher au bord du trou qu'elle a creusée elle-même. Mais elle ne peut pas s'y hisser, car j'y suis moi. Je tourne autour d'elle. Prédatrice, je ferre ma proie en feulant. Elle est cloîtrée dans son étroite prison de glace et a le vertige de voir mes pattes l'encercler.

Elle s'essouffle, le froid la paralyse déjà, elle claque des dents furieusement et tente d'ôter de quelques gestes maladroits sa cape trop lourde qui va la faire couler. Et puis, elle appelle à l'aide :

.- Au secours.. Au secours.. Halète Cho.

Je rugis couvrant ses appels de plus en plus faible.

.- Que me veux-tu ? Sois mignonne, va-t'en. Murmure t'elle, en se débattant de plus en plus lentement.

Elle ne comprend pas, et d'ailleurs elle ne pense plus, trop occuper à chercher de l'air. Autrement, elle le sent, elle mourra. Là.

Mais, mes oreilles se dressent et mon museau se pointe. J'entends des bruits de course et des exclamations, et je sens l'odeur de trois hommes. Des gens arrivent. Je pousse un dernier cri, tandis qu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle a entendu, elle aussi. Elle est toute bleue et ses cheveux sont pleins de cristaux blancs, et ma vengeance ne peut pas être achevée.

Je me dissimule dans un buisson, quelques mètres plus loin.

.- Tu es sur que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, Harry ? D'ordinaire, tes prémonitions ont un rapport avec Voldemort pas avec des attaques d'animaux sauvages.

.- Cho ! Cho ! Répond t'il à Dumbledorre.

.- Et puis il n'y a pas de panthère dans la région ! Tonne Hagrid en plaçant une flèche dans une arbalète gigantesque.

.- Ici ..

.- Je l'ai vu ; dans trois rêves. Elle tuait ! Ah ? Vous avez entendu ?

.- ICI ! Halète Cho.

Rageuse, je rugis et Hagrid se dirige vers le taillis. Il ne doute plus cette fois. Je me transforme et sort.

.- Oh… Le gentil Minou….

Il me prend dans ses grosses mains et je vois le directeur extraire Cho de la glace, Harry la secoue, horrifié. Sa cicatrice flamboie sur son visage pâli.

Le décor change.

« **SASHA: **REVIENS! … » Ma voix larmoyante s'élève dans un tourbillonnement d'une blancheur immaculée.. Mais, je me souviens, je ne l'ai appelé à moi que lorsqu'il a rejeté mon amour.

Il neige. Il vente et lui fuit. Il court sachant qu'il n'a aucune chance…

La neige crisse. Il a froid …Il a peur… Il détale dans un dernier espoir …

De temps en temps il se retourne, et cherche à distinguer quelque chose. …Mais il y a ces bourrasques, il ne voit rien…

La neige s'engouffre sous sa cape…Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige….

Le vent souffle impassible, impitoyable… Sasha tombe, se relève…Ses mains sont glacées…

Terrifié, il se retourne… Il la sent… Cette présence …

Alentour, tout est calme, même les mugissements du vent glacial ne l'atteignent plus..

Les yeux de Sasha . Ses beaux yeux marron, que je comparais aux éclats de caramel, s'écarquillent… Une ombre.. Féline.. Celle du tippah de Nirvelli. L'ombre de l'animal de son ex-petite amie, à qui il songe en tremblant, regrettant.

Et puis un rugissement.

Sasha crie : « AQUENE NON ! » . Mais trop tard.

Ses yeux sont glauques maintenant, un voile blanchâtre les recouvre…La neige est son linceul.

Sasha est mort.

.- SASHA ! NOOON !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je revois Sasha. Etendu. Raide. Mort.

Sasha ? C'est impossible, il était parti retrouver ses parents près de Bakou. Je le croyais heureux, et sans remords aucun, de m'avoir aimé puis abandonner. De m'avoir rendu folle de lui, et d'avoir pris peur lorsque je lui avais fait part de mes pouvoirs Tippah. Je le croyais en vie, simplement.

Je pleure et puis j'appelle Aquene, ce n'est sans doute qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Mais elle ne répond pas. Elle n'est pas ici .

Alors, c'est elle ? C'est moi ? Ces attaques ? Sasha qui m'avait fait si mal ? Cho qui me vole Harry ? Le lac ?

Je me précipite vers la fenêtre. Dans la cour intérieure, on amène un corps inanimé et enveloppé de lourdes couvertures. Dans un sanglot, je m'effondre à genoux. Je veux crier mais ma gorge ne produit aucun son, alors je me mords une main, pour évacuer cette terreur en moi et un goût de sang chaud emplit ma bouche.

Seigneur ! C'est moi ? Ou est-ce Aquene ?

Nous deux…

Je me sentais trahie par Sasha, elle l'a senti. Elle s'est vengée.

Je me sentais menacée par Cho. Aquene l'a compris, là encore, et a pris sur elle de me protéger. Mais à quel prix ?

Parce que voilà, même si je ne lui ai donné aucun ordre, elle l'a fait pour moi, comme moi je le pensais inconsciemment, parce que nous sommes unies, nous sommes inséparables, complices, nous sommes un tout.

Elle c'est une carnassière. Et moi ? Comment peut-on me définir ?

Meurtrière est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. .

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

Bon, comme vous le constatez je n'aime pas Cho Chang, et je ne la plains pas pour ce que je lui fais subir ! 

Et vous qu'en pensez vous. ?

Et du retour de Sasha, comprenez vous enfin pourquoi Harry rêvait de lui ?


	26. La féline

_la 'tite rubrique de Bidibou:_ j'ai oublié de préciser que les scènes d'attaques de Cho m'ont été inspirées après avoir vu un vieux film de Jacques Tournier, appelés « cat people » ou « la Féline », d'où le nom de ce nouveau chapitre… A l'origine l'idée que je voulais donner de Nirvelli devait se faire ds le même sens que le persg phare de ce film dt je n'ai malheureusement pas vu le début mais que j'ai adoré pr le jeu des lumières et la mise en scène pleine de suspens.. etc… Et bref, j'en ai pourtant changé quasiment tout. Ds le film, une jeune femme se croit maudite, elle descend d'une lignée de femmes serbo-croate qui en perdant leur virginité se transforment en panthère. Ds le film, la jeune femme se marie mais ne consomme pas le mariage… Son mari peu à peu se désintéresse d'elle au profit de sa secrétaire, je crois (je ne c plus.. ) bref, jalouse, la jeune femme succombe à ses sentiments et se transforme en panthère (noire, ds le film) pour attaquer celle qui lui vole l'homme qu'elle aime.. J'ai adapté ça dans la fic, de façon toute différente puisque c'est ici, une symbiose émotionnelle et deux persg bien distincts nirvelli et Aquene.. Cependant, l'idée de la sexualité animale s'en dégage de la même manière, ainsi que les reactions des autres animaux (EXPLICATION DS CE CHAPITRE)….. Voilà pr la petite anecdote. Je ne vous raconte pas la suite du film, si jamais vous avez envie de le voir : il est sublime … L'original est en noir et blanc, mais je crois qu'il a été refait … Par ctre, je ne peux pas vous dire, si l'histoire est semblable.

* * *

**au programme du chapitre :** une première partie pov Nirv, assez mouvementée (d'où le rating **PG-13,** pck si je n'écris pas le mot « rouge » il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a de la violence et du sang, donc je préfère mettre le rating supérieur…par prudence, tant pis si c'est un peu superflu, la seconde pov Drago bcp plus calme

* * *

**RAR :**

**aresse:** merciii! c vrai, il a un petit coté vertigineux entre les ballades des sentiments de Nirv puis d'Harry, puis le fait qu'au début Harry dit aimer qq'un mais qui? ah ah! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ce chapitre là. pour le coup des "faut pas trop qu'ils soient heureux," lol, c exactement ce que je pense, c malheureux de dire ça, mais les amours d'Harry comme tout ds sa vie ne doivent pas étre trop simple, ça ferait étrange ! ah ah ! ça me fait rire ta reveieuw G u quasi la même sur twwo avec cette question finale sur Sahsa... Il faut pr ça relire le chapitre "insomnie"qui est un pov Harry... Mais bon il ne t'éclairera pas, puisque c'était pour introduire bien à l'avance ce chapitre là! alors je résume en qqs mots, c l'ex de Nirv qui l'a laissé tombé alors qu'elle lui avouait ses pouvoirs tippah... Et puis, il est mort, tué par Aquene, ce que Nirvelli a découvert ds le chapitre d'avt ! voilà voilou, ces explications sont reprises ds le prochain chapitre. GRos bisous et bonne lecture !

**greg83:** mon séjour ds la ville de la pollution s'est bien passé (je suis tombé pdt la fête de la musique c'était gé.nial ! ya pasde grpes dispatchés tt les 10 mètresds mon bled au fin fond de la picardie !) , malgré la sensation d'étouffement! y pas d'air là bas! c terrible !lol! et oui, je remonte la pente, ce serait bête de se laisser abattre à mon age!c vrai je n'aime aps trop Cho, elle est génante, lol, mais sacrément utile quand même !tu as bien aimé le tippah! Génial !et bien ça continue ici, et tu vas voir C comment dire... Chaud et sanglant !je peux te dire déja qu'Harry va la reconquérir mais ça va être long, trèèèès long !ds ce chapitre il é occupé à autre chose ds celui d'après Nirv va mal, ds celui d'encore après elle ... rrrohhh! non je n'en dis pas plus ! Harry t'as décu? je comprend , il en a déçu pas mal je pense, surtout une qui ds ce chapitre va en quelleque sorte se... venger... et oui !gros bisous et merci de ta fidelité !

**Aulandra17 **: je te remerci ec gentil, non je ne peux pas redoubler G déja utilisé cet atout... tant pis, je vais revoir mes ambitions à la baisse et trouver d'autres idées... La vie continue heureusement ! merci bcp de ta reveiuw! eneffet, on en sait énormémeent plus sur Aquene et ds ce chapitre on en apprend bien plus encore, c'est l'apogée du Tippah ici, et GSPr que ça lui rendra hommage à cette brave (mais un peucarnassiére bête !).. tu comprendras pkoi... voilà, je te souhaite une excellente lecture,en éspérant que ça continue à te plaire , de ce chapitre décliné à la dominante presque Gore... biseeeesss !

**Luna Potter :** hello! si si G reçu ton mail, merci bcpppp (G pas u le temps de répondre dsl dsl, là je rentre de Paris )!ah vi, excuse moi, je ne savais aps ton niveau, mais ça ne t'empèche aps de l'écouter! je sais qu'il est vertigineux à entendre mais vu que ça fait bien trois ans que mon ami l'avait joué je pensais que votre niveau se rapprochait,enfin bon , voilà pour Nigun !t'as pas tt compris, snif snif... comment faire, pck en effet c trés ambigue tout ça ! en fait, pr la relation Nirv-Aquene les réponses st ds ce chapitre! Sahsa oui c son ex qui l'a repoussé qd elle lui a avoué ses pouvoirs tippah... Elle a cru qu'il vait quitté l'école, mais il apparait qu'en chemin il C fé attaquée par une panthère des neiges en l'occurence Aquene.. (elle porte mal son nom, ça veut dire "paix" !)dc en fait c lui qui a fait souffir Nirv et, par là même, Aquene pck elles sont reliées psychiquement et parfois même plus que ça..Et Harry a vécu les songes de Nirvelli parce que... Tu as une part de la réponse ici! bcp de questions ne seront totalment dévoilées qu'à la fin véritable de l'histoire ou tout du moins qd Nirvelli va apprendre ce qu'elle est !ça t'éclaire un peu ! bibis au Nutella chantilly !

**samaraXX !** kikouuet merciiii ! oui ça va bien et toi? bien pr le nombre de reveiew ça va aller en augmentant si tu me laisse d'aussi gentil mot de temps en temps ! mdr !tu adores la Russie? Ah Génial! Mon réve C de voir St Petresbourg ! bon malgré tout ça, Nirv vient de Russie mais C aps pour autant ke j'y introdui bcp de voca et tout, pas tro le temps de peaufiner avec tout ce qui se trame derrrière...pOUR Cho, tu veux faire partie du club militant "à bas Chang"?lol... bon je l'aime aps mais elle est pratique ! sinon qui j'aurais utilisé pr la jalousie ! en effet tout n'est pas rose et ce n'est vraiment pas fini, je t'assure !pour ce qui est du rating, je pense que ça va te décevoir un peu... Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité et puis aussi, je n'en ai jamais écrit (ça risquerait d'être raté mais alors...), et j'aides lecteurs un peu plus jeune, en tout cas je vais y réfléchir.. Je pourrais ptétre faire un one-shot relié à la fic? je vais terminer cette fic Miss, C promis !Gros bisous Samara et merci encore de ton opinion! bidibou

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

**Chapitre 26 :** **La féline **

.- Quel est ce raffut ? Vocifère Rogue en sortant de son bureau, furieux.

Je doute fortement qu'il fasse référence aux exclamations tapageuses de Drago, lancé à ma poursuite en cherchant vainement les raisons de ma course éperdue dans un Poudlard à demi- endormi, les pieds nus, en tout et pour tout vêtue d'une chemise de nuit ensanglantée et d'une robe de chambre dont la ceinture et les longs pans parme pendouillent, entravant mes mouvements car je n'ai ni eu la présence d'esprit, ni le temps de m'habiller avec décence.

Non, Rogue, les sens aux aguets, sur le pas de sa porte, fait allusion au tapage provenant de l'infirmerie vers laquelle je me dirige le plus vite possible.

Il nous aperçoit au bout du couloir, je fonce vers lui et il s'exclame, ahuri :

.- Miss Black ! Pourquoi diantre courrez vous dans cette tenue alors que le couvre feu est… Ne prenez pas la peine de me répondre, surtout…

Comme il le fait remarquer avec force, je l'ai dépassé sans daigner le renseigner. Je le devine se retourner sur Drago alors que j'amorce un virage serré entre deux armures qui se battent en duel.

Je me hâte. Cette fois, il ne me faut pas arriver trop tard, autrement il y aura mort d'homme, en l'occurrence d'Harry. Aquene vient de se transformer si j'en crois le cri de stupeur et désagréablement strident qui résonne dans le couloir. Sans doute Mme Pomfresh.

Aquene va attaquer Harry comme elle a attaqué Sasha.

Il est en danger.

Je le sens.

Je le sais.

Les cris s'intensifient et je suppose qu'Aquene a bondit.

.- DRAGO ! Invective Rogue.

J'entends mon cousin haleter et lui répondre qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il court après moi comme un imbécile et qu'il ne le saura sûrement jamais s'il me perd de vue.

Après une grosse inspiration, il me rejoint par des longues foulées. Rogue l'accompagne, alarmé, maintenant, par un tohu-bohu indéfinissable à l'étage au-dessus. A l'infirmerie.

Sur notre passage, les tableaux chuchotent, ils connaissent déjà les nouvelles on ne peut plus réjouissantes qui animent cette soirée on ne peut plus merveilleuse. J'entends des bribes de phrases: « Une Panthère ? A Poudlard ? « , « Harry Potter se bat avec un animal sauvage », mais aussi : « charmante jeune fille dénommée Cho Chang a failli périr noyée » ou encore, « Sa première petite amie, vous dites ? » . Leur babil est tel qu'un perpétuel bourdonnement me parvient aux oreilles.

Soudain, je ressens un choc au niveau du genou droit, et je flanche en poussant un petit cri. Rogue me soutient par l'aisselle, alors que je hurle à l'intention de mon Tipaah.

.- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! ÇA NE TE RESSEMBLE PAS !

Dubitatif, Rogue me regarde comme une échappée de Ste Mangouste. Il adresse une question muette à Drago qui pousse de grands cris et s'inquiète de ma pâleur, d'un hématome qui m'apparaît sur la joue et du sang qui me coule de la bouche.

Je connais la provenance de tout cela. L'hématome, c'est Harry qui vient de frapper Aquene. Le sang ? C'est ma panthère qui l'a mordu. Je suis en connexion totale avec elle, comme jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela adviendrait et j'ai peur, pour moi, pour Harry, pour elle, aussi. Jamais elle ne s'était livrée à une telle fureur, jamais elle ne s'était attaquée à autrui, enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à ce que je découvre pour Sasha…Jamais elle n'avait été possédée d'une telle soif de vengeance..

Ce n'est pas elle… Ce n'est pas moi..

Aquene n'arrête pas. Aquene m'en veut, et Aquene veut que je voie ce qu'elle fait subir à mon petit-ami… Ancien petit-ami…

J'ai repoussé Aquene lorsqu'elle est venue se pelotonner près de moi tout à l'heure. Elle voulait me soulager et je l'ai ignoré. Alors, elle suit son instinct animal et elle se retourne contre moi.

Je me redresse. Plus qu'un escalier et je pourrais arrêter ce carnage. Rogue ordonne à Drago de m'aider à gravir les marches alors qu'il s'élance, dans un tourbillon noir vers l'infirmerie.

Je titube mais tiens bon, malgré les nombreuses douleurs qui m'assaillent. Rogue ouvre la porte au moment même où j'arrive à sa hauteur et le spectacle s'offre à moi dans toute son ampleur.

Aquene couvre Harry de toute sa masse et vide l'air de ses poumons. Elle grogne, le laboure de ses griffes et cherche à mordre sa jugulaire en lui soulevant le menton de son museau couvert de sang. Harry cherche à se redresser sous l'épaisse fourrure de la panthère des neiges qui l'asphyxie. A coups de poings, il tente de la repousser.

Dumbledorre et Hagrid, les visent : l'un de sa baguette, l'autre de son arbalète. Mais ils n'osent rien faire, ils risqueraient de blesser Harry. Celui-ci se débat, en poussant des gémissements rauques et parfois, il roule avec le fauve, ils valsent. Mais celui qui mène la danse est le plus lourd, et ce n'est assurément pas Harry.

Pommfresh, livide, hurle à chaque gémissement, et, à chaque rugissement s'appuie un peu plus contre le mur. Cho Chang est allongée, inerte, comateuse, le corps couvert de couvertures chauffantes produisant d'étranges flammèches bleues

Drago m'aide à gravir les deux dernières marches et j'entre en me frictionnant la tempe là où Harry vient de frapper Aquene.

Celle ci gronde toujours, c'est à la fois terrifiant et apaisant.

Elle mord Harry à l'épaule et il hurle quand ses crocs puissants déchiquettent sa peau mise à nu.

.- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! REGARDE CE QUE TU FAIS ! Criais-je.

Et le fauve m'entend. Il s'immobilise une patte levée vers le visage d'Harry, boursouflé, griffé et poisseux de sang et de larmes.

Harry en profite pour glisser une jambe entre la bête et lui, et de toute sa force, lui décroche un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Dans un geignement synchronisé, Aquene et moi sommes projetés en arrière. Je me cogne violemment à une armoire massive, et titubant, je cherche à retrouver mon équilibre.

.- Qu'est ce que c'est… S'est écrié Rogue, incrédule, alors que je voltigeais dans la pièce sans raison apparente.

.- Non ne tirez pas sur elle quoiqu'il arrive! Hurlais-je dès que j'ai un semblant de souffle.

Dumbledorre et Hagrid sont consternés par ma supplique. Mais s'exécutent.

Aquene est tombée sur une de ses pattes. Elle se relève en gémissant, et une douleur sourde me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que mon poignet est cassé.

Harry, lui a réussi à s'asseoir et me découvre. Il ne m'avait pas entendu, trop occuper à lutter pour sa survie et je ne l'en blâme pas.

.- VA T'EN, NIRVELLI ! SORS D'ICI, CET ANIMAL EST DANGEREUX ! M'ordonne t'il d'un ton ferme mais horrifié.

L'animal dangereux en question me fait face justement. Il me montre ses crocs. Et je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine quand je croise son regard voilé, froid et calculateur. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang.

Aquene est furieuse et révoltée contre moi. Aquene se sent trahie. Mais je pense savoir comment la pacifier. Elle veut juste retrouver mon amour et ma confiance.

.- Ne tirez surtout pas. Chuchotais-je en m'abaissant au niveau d'Aquene. Elle va se calmer si vous ne bougez plus et vous vous taisez.

Une fois accroupie, je la fixe toujours. Elle s'est adoucie déjà de voir que je ne cherchais pas à la dominer de ma hauteur. Ses grondements se transforment en vrombissements.

Je tâte les poches de ma robe de chambre en priant. La gueule, les pattes et les poils de ma panthère sont perlée de sang, celui d'Harry et le sien, puisque elle-même a de nombreuses plaies.. Ce qui m'explique pourquoi des ondes de choc me tiraillent incessamment.

Je sens ce que je cherche sous mes doigts : ses biscuits favoris. Je les sors et les lui montre en souriant.

.- Assis, ma Belle. Assis.

Elle se tait et m'obéit. Je lui lance trois gâteaux secs aux raisins et m'avance de quelques mètres précautionneusement. Aquene les attrape sans effort. Elle en happe un, se pourlèche les babines, coince les deux restants entre ses pattes et les mordille.

.- Bravo, ma douce. Lui-dis-je avec tendresse et je me penche doucement pour lui caresser la tête.

Aquene se remet à gronder. Le son vient du fond de sa gorge et elle lève une gueule ouverte vers moi.

Jamais encore, elle ne m'avait menacée. Dans un sursaut, je me mets à reculer.

Aquene ne veut pas me pardonner ; Aquene croit que mon regard emplint d'attachement n'est que leurre. Et puis quand, elle sent que son unique amie a peur, elle ne doute plus.

.- Calme, ma belle. C'est moi.. Tu ne me veux pas du mal, n'est ce pas ? Murmurais-je, sans doute plus pour me rassurer que pour elle, qui s'avance lentement vers moi.

Dumbledorre me demande son accord. Il a senti le lien qui nous lie, même s'il ne comprend pas. Mais je refuse. Il la tuerait. Je ne le veux pas. Je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, je suis sure que je peux la guérir.

Je me fige pourtant, ses yeux dardent mes pupilles écarquillées.

Tous, dans la pièce, se retiennent de respirer. Hagrid élève son arme mais d'un geste Dumbleorre l'arrête. Je me rends alors compte que je retiens moi aussi mon souffle.

Harry dans un bruit mat, s'effondre, une main sur son épaule déchirée. Ce faisant, il me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je sais quoi faire maintenant et étrangement je n'ai plus peur.

.- Vous pourrez la stupèfictiez, si j'échoue, ça l'arrêtera. Dis-je..

Ma voix semble l'apaiser et ses yeux reprennent leur couleur verte.

J'enlève ma robe de chambre et l'enroule soigneusement autour de mon bras droit tout en racontant à Aquene que je lui pardonne, qu'elle doit me croire. Que je comprends même si je n'approuve pas. Je lui dis que j'empêcherais les autres de lui faire du mal.. Et je suis sincère, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle.

Aquene hésite. Ses yeux manifestent son doute, mais pas encore la décision de m'agresser. Moi. Moi qui suis tout son monde.

Et puis, tandis que je ne m'y attends plus, elle quitte le sol. Mon instinct me fait lever le bras et ses canines se plantent dans le peignoir. Je cri. Elle est lourde. Je perds l'équilibre, raccrochant un guéridon.

.- Comment oses, tu, Aquene ! M'attaquer ! La réprimandais-je. Tu es seule responsable de ce qui t'arrive.

J'essaie de rabattre les manches du vêtement sur ses yeux mais elle me griffe et je gémis. J'ai mal partout et malgré tout cette douleur m'empêche de m'avouer vaincue.

.- Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime se retournent contre moi ? Sanglotais-je et une larme lui tombe dans l'œil droit.

Son œil cligne. Et elle me pousse la tête de son museau. Son haleine chaude me caresse les oreilles.

.- Je t'en prie, Aquene… Tu sais que je tiens à toi… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Je fatigue. Elle se retrouve sur moi, et croise ses pattes sur ma poitrine pour me fixer. Ses yeux rient et elle passe une langue rose et chaude sur mon nez en soufflant gentiment. Elle m'arrache un cri de surprise et un sourire au moment même où deux jets de lumière lui frappent l'échine.

Le noir me happe.

**oo0POV Drago 0oo**

C'est Potter qui déclenche tout. Sans sa stupide faiblesse, le fauve n'aurait pas attaqué Nirvelli.

Nirvelli le tenait à sa merci. Ils avaient leurs regards rivés l'un sur l'autre et une étrange sensation de malaise me fait retenir mon souffle. C'est comme une connexion. Il me semble qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils se mesurent et peut être, oui, y-a t-il dans leurs regards, une sorte de contact affectif, amoureux, de complicité qui me parait presque… Incestueux.

C'est effrayant, et j'en reste muet et les bras ballants.

Puis la bête se jette sur Nirv, et bientôt, ils se retrouvent au corps à corps.

Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, Rogue et Dumbledorre, de gestes experts sutépifictient la panthère des neiges.

Elle chute lourdement sur Nirvelli et je pense un instant qu'elle va l'étouffer, si elle ne l'a pas déjà blessée à mort, alors je cours vers elle, et repousse la bête. Dans un cri d'épouvante, je découvre que Nirvelli ne semble pas consciente, ne réalise pas que tout est fini maintenant. Je crois une fraction de seconde que le choc l'empêche de parler mais, à la vérité, elle ne parle pas pour une autre raison : elle ne bouge plus.

C'est étrange, parce qu'en fait, elle est dans le même état que le félin roulé sur le dos à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

C'est troublant, car ses yeux brillent et laissent transparaître une lueur de joie et de quelque chose de plus fort encore comme de la gratitude.

C'est effrayant, surtout, car sa bouche s'étire en un sourire figé.

Oui, ma cousine sourit. Un monstre sanguinaire allait lui arracher le visage et elle en est heureuse.

.- Ciel ! Murmure Rogue le teint très blanc dans cette pièce au sol écarlate. D'où vient cette bête ? Pourquoi Miss Chang est dans un tel état, et pourquoi Diable Potter s'estime t'il assez fort pour tuer à mains nues un animal de cet acabit ?

Mais personne ne répond. L'hybride secoue l'infirmière comme le Saule Cogneur et lui assène deux gifles gargantuesques qui la sortent de son apathie. Dumbledorre, perplexe porte successivement son regard sur le poignet gauche de Nirvelli formant un angle bizarre et un membre supérieur de la panthère dans la même posture.

Potter reprend ses esprits, assis à même le sol dans des traînées de sang, il larmoie :

.- Nirvelli.. Nirvelli… Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Dites.. Dites.

Pour toute réponse, Pommfresh, remise de ses émotions, arrive tant bien que mal à le faire asseoir sur un lit.

.- Severus, voulez-vous ? Demande le vieillard.

A deux, ils soulèvent le corps ensanglanté de Niirvelli.

Dumbledorre se tourne alors vers le demi-géant, lui adresse quelques mots, et le garde-chasse, inapte à accomplir sa fonction, comme Père me l'a toujours répété et comme je le constate ce soir, puisqu'il n'a pas été à même de traquer la panthère ni de nous prévenir du danger potentiel que nous encourions en ces murs réputés sécurisés, se penche vers le félidé endormi et entreprend de débarrasser le crâne de l'animal de son sang pour lorgner sur un étrange symbole composé de cercles concentriques.

.- Je crois comprendre… Murmure le directeur en tirant pensivement sa barbiche.

Et bien, pour ma part, je ne comprends pas, ni d'où sort le félin, ni pourquoi Dumbledorre contemple les blessures de Nirvelli sans les soigner, ou encore se préoccupe de l'animal gisant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Chang est dans un état proche de la cryoconservation. Je ne comprends pas plus comment Nirvelli a su que Saint Potter était en danger, et d'ailleurs, il m'agace à gémir, sous les mains de Mme Pomfresh et à quémander le droit de voir celle qu'il a osé traité avec un tel mépris aujourd'hui.

.- Laissez moi voir Nirvelli, supplie t'il alors que la mèdicomage lui saupoudre l'épaule, horriblement ravagée, d'une poudre rose produisant d'étranges bulles une fois en contact avec le sang.

Nous nageons en pleine confusion.

Je m'approche de Nirvelli et entreprend de passer de l'eau sur son visage tuméfié. Elle présente un nombre incroyable de blessures.

Presque autant que Potter qui serre les dents tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui applique un emplâtre noir et lui bande le bras. Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas douillet, et que dans sa situation j'aurais aussitôt insulté cette bonne femme de tous les noms d'hiboux que je connaissais. Mais au moins le soigne t-on. Nirvelli, elle, continue de saigner.

.- Laissez moi voir Nirvelli ! Répète Potter en tendant un bras vers elle et ignorant les plaintes de Pomfresh qui tente de l'allonger.

.- Cessez de geindre Potter ! Grommelle Rogue tout en se saisissant d'un tissu propre et le pressant sur une plaie ouverte de Nirvelli en cherchant à stopper une hémorragie.

Je n'aurais pas parlé mieux moi-même.

.- J'EXIGE DE VOIR MA PETITE AMIE ! Hurle t'il alors en repoussant avec force l'infirmière.

Rogue en oublie d'appuyer. Dumbleorre prie la mèdicomage de relâcher Potter.

Vacillant, il arrive jusqu'à elle mais non pas, sans que je lui fasse remarquer, dans un gracieux sourire, qu'elle n'est plus sa douce et tendre.

Son visage vire aux gris lorsqu'il découvre l'étendue des dégâts. D'une voix aiguë, il ordonne à Pomfresh de la sauver.

.- Il faut la soigner, panique t'il.. Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu… Et pourquoi ne la réveillez-vous pas, vocifère t'il contre Dumbledorre. Vous attendez quoi, qu'elle meure ?

.- Je ne crains que ce ne soit plus compliqué Harry. Répond-il.

.- ÇA N'EST PAS COMPLIQUE ! Criais-je aussi. Il suffit de lui faire reprendre ses esprits pour qu'elle lutte! Et puis pourquoi est-elle dans le même état que cette bestiole ?

.- Ne vous êtes vous donc pas demandé pourquoi elle l'a appelée Aquene ? Rétorque le vieillard tirant toujours sur sa barbe que je souhaiterais lui voir bouffer. Comme si elle la connaissait ?

.- Aquene est son chat, répond Potter, le teint crayeux et qui se retient au matelas pour ne pas s'effondrer.. Elle a du appeler la panthère uniquement par le seul nom qui lui est venu à l'esprit.

.- Asseyez-vous, Harry, pour l'amour du ciel. Le prie Mme Pomfresh.

Il s'exécute, prenant place aux pieds de Nirvelli.

.- Ne vous semble t'il pas étrange qu'elle ait su que vous soyez en danger ?

.- JE ME FOUS DE ÇA! JE VEUX QU'ELLE OUVRE LES YEUX, BON SANG ! S'emporte t'il avant de grimacer en proie apparemment à une vive douleur..

.- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS THEORIES ! PAR MERLIN ! VOUS VOULEZ LA TUER ? Fulminais-je en même temps.

Dumbldore soupire.

.- Je veux la sauver. Mais je ne sais comment faire. Malheureusement.

Il nous désigne la panthère qu'Hagrid couvre d'un regard amoureux.

.- C'est un tippah ! Formidable non ! Tonne t'il en se relevant.

.- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Fais-je, abruptement, alors que Rogue murmure, pour lui-même, qu'il comprend pourquoi les chouettes la fuyaient à la distribution du courrier.

Hagrid se lance dans une explication sur un animal rare des contrées froides, prenant tour à tour une forme de chat ou une forme féline plus imposante et qui partage son essence magique avec une sorcière en qui il a une confiance sans bornes. Les deux êtres sont alors dépendants l'un de l'autre. S'il arrive malheur à l'un, l'autre en contre partie, le subit aussi.

Je réalise alors, que la panthère des neiges, qui gît à mes pieds, et le chat de Nirvelli avec lequel j'ai joué la veille au coin du feu ne font qu'un.

Je conçois aussi, que Nirvelli savait que cet éclair en touchant l'animal, la frapperait, elle aussi. Et c'est pour cette raison que toutes deux ont les mêmes blessures. C'est également pour cela, réfléchissais-je que Nirvelli s'est tant impliqué dans ce combat quitte à périr elle-même des griffes de l'animal dont elle était théoriquement la maîtresse.

Les frontières se sont confondues ce soir, et Nirvelli s'est retrouvée en position de dominée : Aquene, ce petit chat si câlin, l'a mené là où elle l'avait voulu.

Tant et si bien, que toutes deux sont maintenant dans un état effroyable.

.- C'est pour ça ! Murmure Potter. Le chat qui l'a fuit dans la boutique…

.- Et les hiboux du courrier.. Complète Rogue.

.- En effet. Répond Dumbledore a qui rien ne semble échapper. On ne peut tromper un chat, il sent tout danger potentiel. Quand aux hiboux, ils sont peureux. Et Nirvelli est imprégnée de magie Tippah. Et puis, il y a un fait dont Hagrid ne nous a pas parlé : Leurs esprits sont connectés dans certains moments de paroxysmes. Et cela me tracasse beaucoup, Harry, car tu as vécu les scènes d'attaques de Miss Chang, de façon similaire à l'attaque d'Arthur l'an dernier, n'est ce pas?

Potter acquiesce, les yeux rivés sur Dumbledorre, cherchant à deviner où le raisonnement du Sorcier va le mener. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'on s'égare et je ne saisi pas les thèmes de leur petit entretien.

.- Il en résulte qu' Aquene a été manipulé par Voldemort. Te rends tu compte, de ce fait qu'il a également utilisé Nirvelli, Harry ?

Je laisse échapper un juron, et Rogue, s'agite visiblement mal à l'aise.

Potter, blême sous ses ecchymoses, serre les poings.

.- Et si je vois l'intérêt que Tom a de tester la véracité de la prophétie et de chercher à te blesser, je ne comprends pas la raison de s'attaquer à Cho Chang. Me suis-tu ?

.- Ni celle de Sasha. Dis Potter dans un souffle.

.- Je le sais moi ! Interviens-je . Et il n'y a pas besoin de l'intervention de Celui-dont-le nom-n'est–pas-à-dire dans la vie de ma cousine ! C'est simple de comprendre les raisons de l'agression de Chang et toi, Potter ! Vous le méritiez simplement !

Mes paroles font impacts et tous se tournent vers moi alors que je désigne théâtralement Potter.

.- Potter a réussi l'exploit aujourd'hui de brise le cœur de Nirv !

.- Non, je… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy ! Proteste t-il. ET JE N'AI PAS A JUSTIFIER MES ERREURS A UN ASPIRANT MANGEMORT ! Hurle t'il.

.- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Continuais-je sur ma lancée. Qu'elle allait te remercier de te surprendre dans les bras de Chang.

Rogue siffle. Sa façon de dire, je suppose que « c'est du propre ! ».

.- Sais-tu seulement, Potty, que quand elle s'est réveillée, la première personne a qui elle a pensé, hier, c'était toi ! Sifflais-je. Mon Père a cherché à la blesser à propos de votre relation. Ah ! Oui ! Tu ignorais sans doute quelles charmantes vacances elle avait passé ! Ricanais-je. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Alors, elle s'est défendue, rien de plus normal ! Tu es content, non ? Elle va crever par ta faute !

Ma voix se répercute dans le silence de la pièce avant que n'en pouvant plus de me retenir, j'attrape une cruche d'eau et la fracasse de toute mes forces sur le sol. La violence d'ordinaire n'arrange rien, mais elle à le bénéfice ce soir là de calmer mes nerfs..

Potter déglutit avec peine. Et baisse la tête sur le visage de Nirv.

D'un geste vague de sa main, Dumbledore répare le broc.

.- Du calme, Monsieur Malefoy, nous n'avons jamais dit, que votre cousine ne recevra pas de soins. Il faut juste prendre des mesures face au Tipaah. Il est dangereux. Et je crains, qu'il ne faille utiliser la manière forte. Il faut lui brider ses pouvoirs, n'est ce pas, Rubeus ?

.- J'pourrais ben essayer de m'occuper du Tippah mais ils n'obéissent qu'à leur double humain. C'est tout d'même dommage.. Si beau spécimen.. Soupire t'il.

Dumbledorre acquiese dans un soupir.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

.- Il me faut votre accord, Drago.

.- Et bien.. Je ..

J'hésite.. N'a t'elle déjà pas assez souffert. Et ce sourire sur son visage ? Si c'était de l'espoir ?

.- Est ce douloureux. ? Pour Nirv ?

.- Oui.. Développe t'il. Elle sera longuement affaiblie et démunie. Elle perdra une partie de ses pouvoirs et sa compagne de surcroît deviendra un animal on ne peut plus commun. Nirvelli devra s'habituer à cela. Son corps demandera la magie qu'elle ne pourra plus recevoir, ce sera une sorte de sevrage, voyez-vous ?

Je vois très bien. Qu'elle va souffrir notamment. Mais, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

.- D'accord..

Le directeur se dirige ensuite vers Potter, le regard perdu sur les boucles de Nirvelli.

.- Harry ? Es-tu du même avis ?

Les larmes qui coulent de yeux émeraude de Potter ne m'attendrissent pas. Il n'a pas son mot à dire. Tout est de sa faute. Et je le fais remarquer, acerbement à Dumbledorre.

.- N'en soyez pas si sur, Drago. Réplique t'il. Un poète sorcier du nom de Virgile a dit : « omnia vincit amor » : l'amour triomphe de tout. Et de l'amour, Harry en a revendre.

.- Peuh. Fais-je.

Mais déjà, Mme Pomfresh demande à Dumbledorre de se presser. Nirvelli s'affaiblie. Avec l'aide du garde-chasse, ils enlèvent Nirvelli de nos regards et l'installe dans une pièce avoisinante. Pomfresh fait coucher Potter et prie Rogue et moi-même de quitter l'infirmerie.

Le cœur lourd, je sors.

Rogue est perdu dans ses pensées. Il passe une main distraite sur son avant bras, là où, je suppose, se trouve sa marque. Il me semble bien étrange que ce vieux fou de Dumbledorre est parlé librement de Voldemort en présence d'un de ses mangemorts.

Mais, je ne prends pas le temps d'y songer. Seul le sort de ma cousine m'inquiète.

Je rejoins le dortoir vide, et m'allonge, le nez planté vers le plafond terne.

Je pense que Nirvelli ne sera pas seule. Si elle a perdu Potter, elle m'a .

Je l'aiderais.

Dans un sourire, je réalise que Père a vu faux, Nirvelli ne mourra pas.

Alors, je me dis que finalement, il ne sait pas tout. Que son jugement n'est pas infaillible. Que finalement, peut être, je pourrais lui résister. Que je n'entrerais pas dans le cercle de ses encapuchonnés à l'âme noire.

Oui, peut être.

* * *

je suis un peu déçue de la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas trop réussi à maintenir l'intensité (ce qui est un peu normal, le taux d'adrénaline est plus faible après que pendant l'action.. Lol) ..Mais bon, Gspr que ça vous convient tout de même.. 

vous avez trouvé ça bof ? NUL ? Bien ? Super ? Ou vous avez pas d'avis sur la question mais vous voulez la suite ?

La case reveiew est en haut à gauche !lol ! à bientôt !


	27. Deux derviches toupient

**RAR :**

**HEY :** Saluuut ! Merci bcp et bonne lecture !

**SamaraXX :** Hello Sam ! en fait, à l'origine ce ne devait pas du tout être ça, Aquene devait rester amicale (son nom veut dire "paix !" tu vois le bug !)et puis bon quand l'inspiration vient on la prend comme on peut ! Povre Ryry! trop clair !je lui fais pas trop de cadeaux en fait,même si on a l'impression constante qu'il a perdu de sa force magique... Faudra que je résolve ça ds les prochains chapitres !mercii pr ton message, bonne lecture et bisous tt plein !

**aresse:** Hello twwa ! et vi C aps juste et ds ce chapitre elle en arrive à la mêmeimpression démoralisante ! C un chapitre fort en émotions car il y a de l'introspection, et que je reprend un thème réel et dur à intégrer (le sevrage alcoolique ou de la drogue en fait ))et en effet elle va avoir du mal à s'y remettre la pauvre biloute !et moi aussi je l'aimais bien Aquene, mais bon que veux tu faut savoir fairedes sacrifices (et C vrai que je n'aurais pas su trop quoi faire d'autre avec elle...)Dumbledorre comprendra un jour ou l'autre... et là, HarrY... snif snif..gros bisousss ! et merci

**luna P:** salut Pitchounette !merciii t'es adorable ! je connais pas non, " à la croisée des mondes" C quoi? bon ça va pr la deuxième partie alors,ouff !C pr ça que j'ai embrayé avec Drago en effet,pr saisir qqspetits points flous ds tout cetembrouglias mystèrieux !GROS BISOOOUSSS

**GREG 83 :** lol! vi ça m'a plu ! lol ! d'ailleurs j'y suis retourné faire les soldes !rrohh! je suis tro contente que ça t'ai plu ! C extra! suis super contente ! le réveil..hmm.. tu vas voir..difficile ! trèès difficile! Harry va t'il réussir à l'aider? le conbatctre Voldy est prévu ! mais alors... C encore pas pr le moment quoiqu'on se rapproche follement quand même ! GSPR réussir à finir cette fic avant le 50ème chapitre, pck G tendance à la rallonger !ggrrr!à très bientôt Greg! bizzz !

* * *

_la 'tite rubrique de Bidibou:_ ds ce chapitre, plutôt sombre, j'ai adapté les effets du sevrage alccolique à celui irréel et imagé par des créatures féeriques pour le cas de nirvelli. Il n'en reste pas moins, que les malaises décrit sont des conséquences véridiques et déjà éprouvés par de nombreuses personnes qui ont eu le courage et la force de sortir de l'enfer ds lequel ils avaient plongé… ce qui est décrit ici ne correspond pas au lendemain de soirée bien arrosée mais aux conséquences de l'alcoolisme chronique…Ou à la prise drogue…voilà ce qui explique le rating pg-13.. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour plonger , il n'y en a donc pas pour apprendre ce qui en résulte. cela peut être choquant mais c'est un mal que je trouve nécessaire. .. alors,.. à méditer, d'accord

* * *

**_Source :_** Julie, confession d'une droguée de 15 ans.

Témoignages et articles divers trouvés sur le net

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 27: Deux derviches toupient**

J'ouvre les yeux sur des murs nus. Par un œil-de-bœuf voilé d'organdi, j'aperçois l'astre lunaire.

Mes membres sont engourdis et ma peau tiraillée par des bandages laiteux recouvrant la quasi-totalité de mon corps meurtri. Enfin, des ondes de frissonnements me parcourent à intervalles réguliers. J'ai aussi terriblement soif. Mon poignet gauche est plâtré et je ne ressens plus rien à partir du coude droit mis à part des chatouillements infimes au niveau du poignet.

Terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir perdu un membre, je me palpe et découvre que mon bras est simplement ankylosé par le poids d'un corps chaud et maladif. Une boule de poils blancs. Un chat, maigre, n'ayant quasiment plus que de la peau sur ses os flageolants et dont deux pattes sont éclissées. Je dégage difficilement ma main dans laquelle je ressens des fourmillements atroces maintenant.

.- Aquene, ma belle, chuchotais-je en la caressant.

La chatte se réveille, miaule et passe une langue rose sur ma joue. Mais, elle ne répond pas.. Je ne sens rien en elle comme je ne sens rien en moi, rien qu'un immense vide, le même que celui que je perçois dans les yeux verts du chat. Un vide qui ne présage rien de bon.

Dans un sanglot, je le repousse violemment, et le chat tombe à terre dans un bruit mat, s'étant mal réceptionné sur ses pattes fragiles.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière. Elle accourt vers moi, souriante…

.- Comment vous sentez-vous ma chère petite ? Me demande t'elle en prenant mon pouls.

.- Faites partir ce chat…Murmurais-je.

.- Mais c'est le vôtre ! S'écrie t'elle, en me présentant un verre d'eau.

.- Plus maintenant. Répondais-je en buvant goulûment l'eau fraîche.

Et puis, elle s'installe et me veille.

Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais dormir, mais une étrange sensation de carence m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Une heure plus tard environ, je suis parcourue de frissons. J'ai froid, je tremble et les couvertures ne me réchauffent pas plus que les paroles débordantes d'encouragements de Mme Pomfresh.

Quelques dizaines de minutes après, j'accueille avec soulagement la chaleur qui se rediffuse dans mes membres, croyant que j'ai du passer le pire de ce malaise, mais, Pomfresh m'ôte draps et couvertures, laissant à mon corps la possibilité de suer à loisir.

Je transpire par ce qui me semble tous les pores de ma peau. Mes cheveux trempés collent à mon front ruisselant tout comme ma chemise de nuit s'englue à mon corps, brûlant, malgré une sensation pénible d'être imbriquée dans un bloc de glace, et alors, une envie de vomir me tord l'estomac.

.- Ça brûle ! Suffoquais-je.

.- Je sais ma petite, détendez-vous… Votre corps est en manque de la magie de votre panthère… C'est le sevrage qui veut ça..

.- Vous ne savez rien ! Hurlais-je.

Des spasmes violents distordent mes entrailles, et dans mon lit, noyé de ma propre eau, la gorge sèche, je me tortille, me contracte et souffle.

.- Faites... Quelque... chose… Suppliais-je.

Elle me fait lever et me tenant par la taille, cherche à me redresser. Je me plie, j'ai mal, je veux vomir, mais je n'ai rien à rendre, j'ai dormi des heures et mon dernier repas est bien loin..

D'une voix qu'elle veut rassurante, Pomfresh me demande de décontracter mon ventre et de gonfler la poitrine. Je me mets à pleurer.

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur…

Patiente, elle essuie mes yeux et me conseille de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur.

Alors, gonflant ma poitrine furieusement, debout, je pense à l'été dernier, je revoie Aquene se rouler dans l'herbe alors que je bouquinais, dans un pré de jonquilles, je pense au Soleil, puis à Harry.. Non pas à Harry dont le visage s'associe soudain à Cho.. Au soleil, à la douce chaleur, aux fleurs, à Aquene.

Et peu à peu, lentement…Trop lentement, mon estomac se calme tandis que le soleil éclaire la chambre.

Ensuite, je dors, je crois, quelque temps. A mon réveil, Pomfresh toujours à mon chevet me fait boire eau et philtre calmant.

Je lui demande pourquoi elle s'occupe seule de moi, et pourquoi ceux qui sont responsables de mon manque n'assument pas leurs actes. Elle me répond, sèchement, que c'est par son injonction qu'ils l'ont laissé seule : j'ai besoin de calme et de ses maigres compétences médicales.

Je la questionne sur ce qui va suivre, et en me nouant mes cheveux emmêlés pour qu'ils ne me tombent plus dans les yeux elle marmonne un mot : tremblements.

Et justement, ils arrivent...

Claquant des dents, agitée de soubresauts, je sursaute au moindre bruit, comme lorsque d'un geste involontaire de la main j'envoie rouler à terre des flacons de potions, ou quand on tambourine à la porte et que j'entends Harry supplier qu'on lui ouvre.. Je bondis quand Dumbledorre d'une voix pourtant douce essaye de le ramener à la raison. Et puis, quand au loin, trop loin une porte claque.

Ma tête me semble sur le point d'exploser et la lumière m'aveugle, me causant une migraine épouvantable au niveau des sinus frontaux. Je cherche à me protéger les yeux jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh se précipite vers la fenêtre et d'un geste sec qui me fait tressaillir atténue la lumière en déplaçant le voilage.

Elle me prend le pouls, difficilement, gênée par mes mouvements désordonnés et m'éponge le visage. Je me sens couler de partout.

Soudain, un flot d'idées terribles s'agite en moi… De l'angoisse d'abord…

J'ai l'étrange pensée que je ne vais pas survivre à tout ça, surtout lorsque le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et que je me sens tomber vers un gouffre sans fond hérissé d'abominables et escarpés rochers incandescents.

.- Merlin ! Merlin ! Je vais mourir !

Prise de nausées, je me raccroche à un rocher, qui s'avère être un mur, et de là où j'ai posé mes doigts sortent des Doxys, qui cherchent hargneusement à me mordre. Paniquée, je tourne sur moi-même et puis tombe à genoux, sur le gouffre refermé sous mes pieds.

Confuse, je demande à Eileen pur quoi elle a une jambe de bois, et Pomfresh s'écrie :

.- Elle parle au guéridon.. Ciel, elle est en plein Delirum Tremens.. Agit Pompom !

Mais je ne parle pas au meuble, je parle à ma meilleure amie, et celle ci me répond que c'est la nouvelle mode, alors j'éclate de rire.

.- Tu me la prêteras, hein ? Delirais-je. Oh ! Eileen ! Est-ce que tu vois ? Oohhh ! Mon dieu ! Une pieuvre.. Eileen ! Eileen ! Aide-moi, elle vient vers moi ! J'ai peur ! AAAH !

Le céphalopode agite ses tentacules et deux d'entre elles me saisissent, alors je cris, je vais mourir.. Alors que je ferme les yeux, je rencontre une surface molletonneuse, et les draps s'agitent et cherche à m'étouffer…

Le poulpe ouvre sa bouche et moi, les yeux ronds, je reste figée en regardant les bulles qui sortent de sa bouche. Chacune éclot en un Nogtail (1), ses bestioles auxquelles j'ai été confrontée en Russie. Elles courent très vite et vont venir essayer de s'accrocher à mes seins, elles me prennent pour une truie.. L'un d'eux, s'engouffre par ma bouche et se liquéfie dans mon œsophage, j'essaie de stopper sa progression mais rien n'y fait…

Et doucement, tout doucement, une douce torpeur m'envahit. Eileen n'est plus là, ni sa jambe de bois, et les nogtails et les Doxys ne s'agitent plus sur le plafond et autour de moi.. Je me sens calme, vidée abattue…

Pomfresh s'écroule à mes pieds, à bout de souffle. Des traces d'ongles sur les joues et des marques rouges sur les pommettes.

Elle souffle :

.- Bravo, ma petite. Vous avez survécu aux 26 premières heures, le plus dur…

26 heures… Le temps de me débattre dans cet enfer… Il me semblait que cela avait duré un siècle..

D'une voix essoufflée, elle m'informe que tout ira bien désormais, que je guérirais vite, que d'ici deux petits jours, si je me nourris sainement et reste au calme, je serais sauve. Elle

Me conseille de dormir. Elle ressort sans emporter le chat qui semblait s'être terré sous le lit et il cherche à me rejoindre. Je le chasse de nouveau. Je ne le connais pas.

Je saisis le prix de ma survie au moment où je me rendors.

_**oo00oo**_

Deux jours plus tard, les sages yeux cernés du professeur Dumbledorre me considèrent. De longues heures durant, il m'entretient du pourquoi de sa décision. Il me demande si j'ai des questions à lui poser ou des reproches à lui faire. Je ne lui révèle pas qu'au moment où il a jeté son sort, Aquene m'était revenue.

Je ne le lui dis pas. Tout comme je ne lui dis pas que cette pièce me terrifie la nuit, que le noir me fait peur. Que de ne plus entendre le souffle de la brise par la fenêtre ouverte ou les froissements de sa robe quand il marche, tous ces petits bruits insignifiants pour tout autres que moi et qui, autrefois, me berçaient et m'emplissaient constamment les oreilles, me confortent dans un sentiment de solitude.

Je ne lui parle pas non plus du fait je ne suis plus capable de différencier à l'odorat les arômes subtils des simples que Rogue fait infuser à mon intention pour réhabituer mon corps à compenser ma magie Tippah.

Je ne reconnais plus rien, pas même l'odeur de térébenthine et de terre humide que le vent transportait jusqu'à moi, cette nuit, alors qu'incapable de fermer les yeux, j'observais les ombres effrayantes de la forêt, la tête passée à travers l'œil de bœuf.

Constatant que même la terre se refusait à revenir vers moi, je me suis recouchée et j'ai tourné, encore et encore, dans mon lit, sur moi-même. Le chat a cherché à me rejoindre, comme toujours ; et je l'ai repoussé, pleurant à gros bouillons.

Aquene est morte. Ce chat qu'on laisse là, je n'en veux pas. Aquene a disparue, évaporée de même que ses pouvoirs, et elle me laisse là, sans lumière.

Alors j'ai tourné encore, sans un cri, sans un mot, sachant, déjà, que je tournerais toujours dorénavant.

Les ombres qui peuplent ces murs obscurcis par l'opacité de la nuit et que mes yeux ne percent plus, rajoutent à mon malaise. Et je me suis assoupie. En tremblant, paniquée. Dans les ténèbres.

Pomfresh, les traits tirés, s'efforce de me faire boire et d'avaler un gruau horrible ou du bouillon. Elle me force à lire, à m'occuper, à me faire remonter une pente que je n'ai pas choisi de descendre et consent à me laisser des bougies pour la nuit.

Mon corps s'habitue progressivement à la dose amoindrie de magie qu'il contient désormais.

Un jour, ma garde-malade croit voir une nette amélioration dans mon état d'esprit alors que je lui demande des nouvelles de Chang.

Elle me rassure sur sa guérison et embraye sur Harry. Mais entendre parler de lui ravive mes douleurs, alors, je baille, et même si elle n'est pas dupe que je simule, elle m'adresse un sourire empreint de bonté et me laisse à mes pensées.

Ma guérison mentale tarde, alors, deux jours après la visite du directeur, dès que mes entailles superficielles sont guéries et que mes os commencent à se ressouder peu à peu, enfermant de ma chair cicatrisée une plaie béante de chagrin et de terreur, le cortège commence.

Il y a Drago, qui, chaque matin et soir, m'apporte des nouvelles de ma tante, des brassées de livres que je n'ouvre pas et sa tendresse. Bientôt quand les cours reprennent, il agrémente ses discussions des problèmes soulevés par le quidditch et d'anecdotes sur les cours. J'accepte le tout, le cœur en croix, et il part avec un brave sourire. Pourtant, je sais que je le déçois, et qu'il se dépite lui-même de ne pas réussir à m'aider.. Le fait est qu'une seule personne peut me sortir de ce gouffre, et ce n'est pas lui.

Ginny vient me rendre visite et babille longuement en m'offrant des chocolats. Elle me pose avant de partir, irrémédiablement, une question :

.- Voudrais-tu que .. ?

Je la coupe toujours. Je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à me demander. Et, non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle demande à ce que j'autorise Harry à me rendre visite.

Dés la rentrée, Eillen vient me rendre visite. Elle ne cherche pas à lire en moi. Mon visage est devenu un livre ouvert. Elle le sait à mes yeux baissés, à mon air hagard, à mon teint blême : j'ai perdu un être cher, une sœur, une jumelle, une partie de moi. J'ai perdu Aquene, animal doué de raison, irremplaçable et surtout pas par ce chat, stupide et sans capacités magiques.

Marieka, arrive ensuite, rouspétant constamment et me priant de me rétablir vite, car les entraînements de quidditch sont un enfer depuis que Rogue a fait nommer Drago capitaine remplaçant. Mais, je sais qu'elle a tort, Drago, j'en suis sûre, les forme bien mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. Je ne vaux plus rien.

**_oo00oo_**

Chaque matin, je trouve, posés dans des papiers étincelants, sur le plateau contenant toutes mes potions en cas de crise d'hypomagicisme (2), des cookies.

Un jour je manque d'en croquer un puis-je me ravise. Je sais d'où ils proviennent ; Ce ne peut être que de lui. Alors, chaque jour, je les offre à Mme Pomfresh qui s'en régale avec gourmandise, tout en me reprochant de ne pas y goûter, pour rétablir les fossettes que je n'ai plus sur mes joues creusées et pâlichonnes..

Une nuit, je feins de dormir, une bougie brûle sur une table basse, et la porte s'ouvre sur une personne invisible, enfin jusqu'à ce que la cape échoue sur une chaise et qu'Harry sortant de sa poche une boite de Cookies de Praline Jmerégale les dispose avec délicatesse et un soupir triste, à mon chevet.

Ensuite, il se tourne vers moi, et vivement je ferme les yeux. Il passe une main douce et chaude sur ma joue et se penche pour effleurer mes lèvres d'un baiser tremblant.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, sans avoir prononcé une seule parole, mais s'étant assis à mon chevet en me tenant une main, il repart, laissant, à 10 cm de ma main, le goût du bonheur.

Au 14ème jour de ma convalescence, je n'arbore plus aucun stigmate extérieur d'une quelconque attaque, et je n'ai plus de spasmes, ni de crises de délire. Je sens que ma présence commence à peser à ma garde-malade.

Seulement voilà, elle me croit prête à sortir affronter l'extérieur et moi je me renferme de plus en plus dans mon cocon.

Jusqu'au 18ème jour, je fais, la journée durant, les 100 pas dans ma chambrette. Et je pense à ma vie qui a basculé, étrangement, depuis qu'Harry m'a parlé de la prophétie.

Je pense au regard de Bellatrix, aux paroles de Lucius, aux allusions du choixpeau, à mes cauchemars et à la soudaine virulence d'Aquene.

Après tout, je comprends fort bien qu'Aquene est senti ma colère face à Harry.. Mais jamais je n'ai souhaité sa mort.. Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir, j'étais déçue, détrompée mais ma vengeance ne voulait s'étendre qu'à Cho.. Ensuite je me pose des questions sur ses cauchemars ; Il a assisté apparemment à la mort de Sasha à la filature de Cho dans les couloirs et à son attaque sur le lac.. Il l'a dit ce soir là…

Comment et Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t'il rêvé de ces faits comme il a rêvé des actes de Voldemort. Je ne trouve qu'une seule réponse.. C'est que Voldemort est à l'origine de tout cela.. Mais dans ce cas : pourquoi Voldemort s'est servi de l'esprit de mon animal pour blesser mortellement Harry. Pourquoi s'est il servi de moi ? Ou plutôt comment ? Je ne me suis aperçue de rien !

Au terme d'une trentaine d'heures de réflexion, j'en arrive à la conclusion que cet amas d'énigmes ne sont plus de simples coïncidences et que tout les malheurs qui touchent Harry ou moi, viennent par, non pas ma malchance, mais peut être.. Oui, de ce que Lucius Malefoy a sous-entendu et de ce que je décide d'aller quêter : Mon identité. Non pas qui je suis, mais ce que je suis.

Après avoir bu mon bouillon et grignoté des tartines à la confitures de groseilles acidulées, je décide d'attendre Harry et de l'en avertir.

Il arrive sur le coup des 1h00 du matin. La porte pivote sur ses gonds, et il s'approche du chevet pour y poser les biscuits. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il se tourne vers moi et pousse un cri d'effroi.

.- Bon Sang ! Tu m'as flanqué une de ses frousses.

Il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver les yeux ouverts, ni moi à réaliser que sa voix fait écho aux battements précipités de mon cœur. Peu à peu, il reprend son souffle et je m'assieds sagement sur une chaise.

Il attrape le chat qui miaulait l'arrière-train sur ses chaussures et lui gratouille la tête.

.- Tu ne dors pas avec Aquene ?

Mon regard vide lui répond et il prend place face à moi, sur le lit.

Le chat n'est plus Aquene. Aquene n'est plus, ne le sait-il pas ?

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ?

Harry regarde, distant, le chat qui ronronne sur ses genoux, ma table de chevet croulant sous des flacons et moi, pelotonnée dans une robe de chambre sur ma chaise inconfortable avant de revenir sur le chat.

.- Ce que je veux ? Répète t'il. Tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te rends malade ! Voilà ce que je veux, alors en attendant, je suis là, en train de câliner Aquene que tu ignores et repousses délibérément, à t'apporter des cookies que tu offres à une autre, et je te demande si tu es prête à entendre la vérité et à t'extraire de ta bulle !

Je lui répond, en croisant mes mains pour réprimer leur soudain tremblement,.que je suis prête à entendre la vérité.

.- C'est ce que je constate. Réplique t'il, les lèvres pincées. C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir attendu deux semaines pour me faire part de ta décision.

Je me serre un verre d'eau. Ma gorge est sèche.

.- Je t'en prie, ajoutais-je avec un petit hochement de tête.

Harry se lève, piqué, par ma réaction et la façon désinvolte et irrespectueuse avec laquelle je le traite. D'un geste nerveux, il se décoiffe un peu plus, regarde par la fenêtre, et, calmé par quelques pas, vient se rasseoir.

.- Je commence, si tu veux bien.

.- D'accord. Concédais-je.

.- Cho désire te parler.

Je tilte. Je ne pensais pas l'entendre parler d'elle si vite. Du moins, pas d'entrée de jeu. Sont ils déjà ensemble ?

.- Pourquoi ? Le questionnais-je. Elle cherche à mourir par strangulation ?

Harry s'étonne encore de mon franc-parler. Puis, il se reprend et d'une voix ferme, rivant ses yeux au miens, il me dit.

.- Elle ne t'en veut pas, Nirvelli.

Puis, voyant que je ne réagis pas, il ajoute :

.- Elle ne t'en veut plus.

Je ne réagis toujours pas, et, brusquement, il m'attrape les épaules et me secoue.

.- Est-ce que tu m'entends, Nirvelli ? Est-ce que tu comprends ! Tu étais dans ton droit, tu étais jalouse, ça arrive à des milliers de gens ! Et Cho regrette de s'être mise entre nous deux, et je regrette !

Il crie et ses mots m'écorchent.

.- Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que je t'ai dit dans ce couloir… Ne me quitte pas, Nirvelli ! Je n'aime pas Cho, il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi… Elle a cru, c'est vrai, et je ne l'ai pas repoussé à temps.. Mais c'est fini, cette fois ! Et puis, tu sais, toute l'école est au courant pour toi et moi. On te sait malade, les rumeurs disent que tu as été traquée par un loup, que tu t'es camouflée dans la neige pour l'empêcher de te sentir et que tu y es restée transie de froid jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. C'est complètement faux, hein ? Quand je pense que tu as hurlé, pendant des heures, tu semblais au supplice, tu croyais mourir…On m'a retenu dans la pièce d'à coté, il faut dire que j'étais pas vaillant avec mes bandages.. Et j'ai cru moi aussi, mourir pour toi.. A ne rien faire que t'entendre.. Et les autres…

Il fait une pause, le temps de tenter de lisser ses cheveux vers l'arrière et de reprendre haleine. Je me demande, distraite, comment il se fait que Mme Pomfresh n'intervient pas. .

Puis, il reprend dans sa lancée, d'une voix acerbe.

.- Ils ont encore trouvé le moyen de faire de moi un sauveur, et ils ont tout faux ! C'est toi ! Quelles conneries ! Il faut toujours que je sois leur héros national ! Et je me tais. Je les laisse croire alors que j'ai envie d'hurler que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu ne t'en remets pas ! S 'il te plait, papillon, dis quelque chose, sort d'ici, et dis leur que je ne suis qu'un raté même pas capable de te garder ! Sort et exprime-toi, personne ne comprend pourquoi tu t'enfermes, c'est inutile ! Personne ne te blâme et surtout pas moi !

Je le repousse alors qu'il ôte ses lunettes embuées. Je m'aperçois qu'il a pleuré durant son long monologue.

Une phrase d'un des bouquins que Dray m'a amené me vient à l'esprit : « Eux ressemblent à deux derviches qui toupient dans le même immeuble »… Et bien c'est exactement cela ! On tourne encore et encore à en oublier l'un l'autre, à ne plus chercher à se comprendre.

C'est vrai, il l'a dit lui-même, il ne comprend pas. Je me fiche qu'on me critique, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui ne me pardonnera pas, celle qui peut me sortir d'ici.

.- Mais je m'en veux, moi… Dis-je dans un souffle, appuyant mes paumes sur ma gorge pour laisser les mots s'écouler et enfin faire partir cette souffrance.

Oui… Moi…

Harry d'un revers de manche s'essuie les yeux, cligne des paupières, remet ses lunettes et se dirige vers moi en chancelant.

.- Tu t'en veux de m'avoir laisser vivre ?

Je recule, oubliant ce mur derrière moi, je veux maintenir une distance respectable entre Harry et moi, entre son aide et ma panique.

.- Non, pas pour ça, Harry… Pour..

Je cherche le chat, ce reliquat d'Aquene, cette épave de Tipaah. Il fait sa toilette, sur mon oreiller.

.- Pour Aquene… Elle m'était revenue, elle ne t'aurais plus attaqué, toi ni quiconque. J'aurais eu le temps, de le dire, ou de crier stop.. J'avais le temps.. Je m'en veux parce que j'ai détruit une partie de moi-même. Tu comprends ? Alors, je reste là, pas pour me plaindre sur mon sort.. Non, je me réhabitue, c'est dur, comme tu l'as entendu… Je ne vois, je n'entends, je ne sens plus rien comme avant.. C'est comme une naissance.. C'est long et j'ai.. Peur.

.- Est-ce que tu me vois changé ?

Je souris.

.- Je serais incapable de voir si tu changes, je connais tes traits par cœur.

.- Alors, si tu me connais tant que ça, tu sais que je t'aiderais. Chuchote t'il.

.- Il n'y a pas que ça, Harry.. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine quand Aquene s'en est pris à toi… Et puis, tu sais, j'aurais du me douter que ça arriverait…

.- A cause de Sasha ? Me coupe Harry.

Je le regarde, incrédule, blessé. Je ne me fais pas à la mort de mon ancien ami.

.- Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort ! Jamais ! Je croyais qu'il était à Bakou. Je n'ai appris sa mort que ce soir là !

.- Alors pourquoi ?

Je recule encore, heurtant, le mur. J'essaie de retenir des larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Mais je dois lui dire..

.- Tu te rappelles des sous-entendus du Choixpeau, de Maman et de la vampire qui m'a épargnée ? Et du regard de Bellatrix ? Et oh ! Harry ! Lucius Malefoy m'a dit que j'étais dangereuse et ça le faisait rire.. Seulement, seul le mal l'amuse. Alors, je suis mauvaise, et je suis fautive et je suis dangereuse ! Et je sens que ça va durer ! Alors je voudrais que tu m'oublies..

Les lèvres d'Harry forment « non, jamais ».

Ecrasée de chagrin, je repousse ses bras qui cherchent à m'enlacer. Brisée, je le supplie de sortir, de me laisser… Il n'arrive à rien, alors il m'imite et s'appuie contre un mur, ne me perdant pas des yeux.

.- Et toi, Nirvelli ? Tu te souviens de notre retenue ? Je t'ai dis que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance quoique tu fasses ? Ça te revient ?

.- Tu as tort.

Il se redresse et je l'observe. Je me rends compte qu'il a de nouveaux les traits tirés, qu'il a l'air malheureux, qu'il semble aller mal.

.- Non. Parce que si tu dis qu'Aquene et toi ne faisaient qu'une, alors cette nuit là, Nirvelli, tu t'es battue contre toi-même quitte à y rester, pour que JE vive ! Tu as failli te sacrifier.. Pour MOI ! Comment veux-tu que je perde confiance en toi ? Réfléchis à ça et je te promets de sortir.

Des points noirs me brouillent la vue. Las, je m'assoie.

.- Je.. J'y penserais.

.- Bien…Bonne nuit, Nirvelli.

Harry se penche vers la bougie qui me protège des ténèbres.

.- Harry, s'il te plait ! M'écriais-je. Ne souffle pas la bougie.

Il obéit mais murmure tout de même :

.- Le noir c'est agréable aussi, tu sais.

Et puis, il s'en va.

Et je reste assise là, jusqu'à ce qu'un chat blanc décide de jouer avec mes cheveux.

Pourquoi n'as tu pas encore compris que je ne veux pas de toi ! Pestais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il miaule.

Je l'attrape dans une mauvaise intention et me surprends à trouver ses poils doux et ses yeux beaux.

Le pointant devant mon nez, je murmure.

.- Je vais te trouver un nouveau nom, Aquene. Comme ça, tu seras un nouveau être, à part entière, comme moi. Que penses-tu de Laïs ? Tu ressembles une courtisane avec ta façon particulière de chercher à me câliner même quand je te repousse.. Oui, Laïs, c'est joli, non ?

Le lendemain matin, Pomfresh me trouve, la chatte contre mon cœur, et l'emballage des cookies sur la table de chevet est vide.

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

**1 : Nogtail** : (extrait du grimoire des monstres.) 

Espèce: Démon d'allure porcine.  
Habitat: Europe, Russie et Amérique.  
Caractère: Nuisible et malin. Rapide à la course.  
Nourriture: Aime téter le lait de la truie.  
Traits particuliers: Grâce à son apparence de cochon, le Nogtail arrive facilement à s'introduire dans une ferme. Il peut devenir un véritable fléau s'il arrive à grossir grâce au lait de la truie. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser est de faire lâcher après lui un chien au pelage blanc.  
Niveau de domestication: Aucun. Cela prend une certaine expertise pour s'en débarrasser.

**2 : hypomagicisme :**mot inventé.. C'est pas très réussi je l'avoue.. Mais c'est tout ce que j'avais pour exprimer une carence en magie..…

* * *

c'été bien ? oui ? non ? 

Alors… SONDAGE :

.a ) Harry a assez souffert, a trouvé les mots justes et Nirvelli lui accorde son pardon.

.b) Harry s'y est mal pris, Ses excuses ne suffisent pas.

.c) elle balance entre le pardon, l'amitié, ou le désintéressement…

je compte sur votre avis ! merci d'avance ! 

merci à toux ceux qui lisent cette fiction laissant ou non des reviews ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer !

le titre du prochain chapitre , pour un avant goût :

rhapsodie pour un cœur (tourmenté) qui est inédit sur tout autre site !

pour ceux qui suivent Amy, le chapitre est à demi écrit, vu ke je ne suis pas là ce week end, je vais tacher de le finir lundi et de l'envoyer d'ici mercredi! dsl du retard !

bonne semaine à tousssss!


	28. Rhapsodie pour un coeur

_La 'tite rubrique de Bidibou : _salut tous ! et bien je vois que l'avis est partagé pour les sondages ! alors, et bien la question du pardon sera l'un des pts principaux des deux prochains chapitres…. Et vi, du coup je fais un melting pot de ceux qui trouvent qu'Harry a trouvé les mots exacts et de ceux qui pensent qu'autant de chocs n'aident pas Nirvelli a être conciliante. ! dc au programme pas mal de romantisme ! dsl pr ceux à qui ça donne des boutons ! petite précision: CHAPITRE EN EXCLUSIVITE SUR FF ! alors, qui a de la chance? lol !

et puis je refais le point sur Sasha pck il y a quelques temps bcp d'entre vous me demandaient qqs éclaircissements alors je m'y mets en essayant d'être claire : jeune russe qui étais ds la même école de sorcellerie que Nirvelli ds une année supérieure, il a été un de ses petits amis, il était châtain aux yeux noisettes (mouaaa je défaille rien qu'en imaginant que j'ai façonné ce petit gars selon mes idées persos d'une vrai petite beauté !) bon bref, eeeet.. eeeuuuh, Nirvelli lui a un jour avoué qu'elle avait certains dons de par sa magie tippah. Suite à ça, il a rompu, par peur sans doute et sa scolarité terminée il est parti rejoindre ses parents à Bakou… Mais là, il C fé tuer par Aquene. Là , vous flanchez tous plus ou moins, pck vous savez que nirv n'existe que depuis juillet, hors voilà que la présence de Sasha est rendue concrète par les rêves d'Harry. Or Harry a rêvé de façon similaire à l'attaque de Mr Weasley... Dc intervention de Voldemort…Voldemort qui sait mener son petit monde là où il le veut ! ne pas l'oublier ! c'est un stratège ! Les infos ultimes sont pr bientôt ! il y a qq détails ds ce chapitre qui vous donnent une idée de la logique biscornue du plan que voldemort amis o point de façon à le rendre plus crédible ! now belt up, girls and guys ! ça va secouer ! gros kisssouillesss !

_**RAR :**_

**Ambre 15 :** hello ! ok c noté pr le a ! je penche très fort pour ça aussi, personnellement, mais Nirvelli n'a pas mon caractère et en plus elle est malade, que va t'elle décider ? Si tu a lu ce que j'ai mis ci-dessus tu sais déjà que tu n'auras pas vraiment la réponse là !en fait, ce sera ds le prochain chapitre, c dingue, je sais qu'il sont longs, mais j'arrive jamais à tout caser dedans et surtout je voulais laisser une fin digne de ce nom ! niarf niarf ! bissssouuuuuusss !

**Greg83 : **c'est pas grave les reviews s'affichent à la suite ! lol ! oui comme tu dis les femmes et les soldes ! lol ! mais les plus à plaindre ce sont nos comptes bancaires ! oui les symptômes sont terribles et mis à part les représentations d'animaux magiques, le tout est réel. Vraiment réel, je me suis bcp documentée pr adhérer le plus possible à la réalité même si elle est dure à admettre, pck je pense qu'on en parle pas assez !dc voilà pr ça. On en a encore un echantillon ici , puisque c'est aussi un long processus… Ensuite pr Harry, rff arfff ! non plutoo ! ouuuaiiisss ! c couci couca ce qui va se passer !en tout cas y a de l'attente du fait de sa guérison à l'infirmerie ! encore une fois tu tombes ds le mile !

**Flo-fol-œil :** je rép à cette reviueux et j'en é pas encore laissée une à ta nouvelles hsitoire ! qu'est ce que je fiche ! mais si c'est merveilleuxxxx ! j'ai changé qqs petits rtruc (légers) ds ce chap quand même dep ke je te lé fé lire ! je ne c même plus koi, m'enfin… C ptétre important… mouarf ! chéplu ! lol !gros bécots !

**SamaraXX :** tu c , j'ai bien repensé à ton idée de la dernière fois, et j'ai commencé à rédigé un peti qqch o brouillon. G le milieu et la fin, mais pas le début…. Je c oui, c logique ! mdr ! mais j'ai peur de tomber ds le vulgaire.. enfin je verrais je crois que je vais relire ce que j'ai écrit pas mal de fois et faire de nombreuuuusses modifications ! qqs commentaires sur ta reveiew quand mêm : pr qu'elle pardonne à Harry, ça tombe bien ! même si ça va pas se passer totalement o mieux pr lui ds ce chapitre ! je suis très contrariante pour ces amourettes ! lol ! Je me suis bcp documentée pr que ce soit réaliste, je trouve ça très important et comme on en parle peu, je me suis dit, allez vas-y , ça ne peut aps faire de mal de parler des effets des sevrages…dc voilà… je continue ! gros bisous ! bonne lecture et merci !

**Luna Potter :** bijour ! alors réponse aux questions d'abord, sinon je vais oublier, un œil de bœuf c'est une petite lucarne. Alors toi tu es du même avis que Greg83 et que moi, et donc ben c géniaaaal mais qq part ça va capoter bien sur ! tu me connais, faut tjrs qu'il y ai des chemins de traverse tordus pr arriver là où je veux qu'ils aillent en évitant l'autoroute des petits amours trankillou pépères ! viou.. attend, je reprend mon souffle là… quelle phrase…. Si t'y comprend rien c normal ! des fois je parle pr rien dire !ensuite.. hmmm… Euh, ah oui… Je reprends ta reveiw ds le bon sens, pck j'étais parti vers la fin là… bon alors, le coté noir ! oui, j'aime aussi !c malheureux à dire mais bon…je rejetterais aussi aquene, fin tu remarques qu'après la visite d'Harry elle décide de la réintégrée à sa vie sous un autre nom, tt de mme.. voilà voilou. Je te fais de gros bisous ! et merciii encore !

* * *

**Chapitre 18** . **Rhapsodie pour un cœur tourmenté**

Les regards pèsent sur moi, lorsque je rentre dans la grande salle, ce soir là. Dumbledorre me sourit, Hagrid laisse échapper une joyeuse exclamation et je crois même voir une lueur d'intérêt naître dans les yeux de Rogue.

Je réalise que plus personne ne parle quand Drago, venant à ma rencontre, souffle à mon oreille que j'ai du leur faire peur. Et puis, il m'enlace et je l'étreins moi aussi, très fort.

Je suis prête à revivre.

Eileen me fait signe de la rejoindre, mais Harry vient vers moi. Il sourit et pourtant, je crois qu'il a peur. Il peur pour son pardon. Il ignore qu'il lui est accordé… Il l'ignore et c'est tant mieux.. Il s'en fera une raison.

Je tends une main vers son épaule anciennement blessée, mais je ne le touche pas et d'une voix piteuse, je demande :

.- Est ce que ça fait toujours mal ?

Il glisse ses yeux jusqu'au fond de moi et je me sens m'enliser dans des méandres verts, écumeux et enchanteurs. _Surtout, ne pas fléchir.._ _Ne pas se noyer dans cet océan de tendresse . _

.- Non. Chuchote t'il.

.- Harry ? Tu ne les trouves pas tous impolis de nous dévisager comme ça ? Murmurais-je.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard et je le devine sourire tristement.

.- C'est qu'ils s'attendent à un baiser pour sceller nos joyeuses retrouvailles.

.- Ah..

.- Oui…

Il a un rire amer en disant ce simple mot. Il le veut lui aussi, mais il remarque ma réticence.

.- On peut leur offrir un câlin, tu ne crois pas ? Ma nuque me picote horriblement.. Grimace t'il.

.- Mmmm.

Et, je me retrouve dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux alors qu'il erre dans mon cou, me chatouillant la peau de son souffle chaud, et bientôt, il ponctue son chemin de baisers soyeux.

J'aime toujours autant ça, ses caresses délicates, son odeur (un peu atténuée par mes sens mais bien présente ) et je m'y perds, la gravant dans ma mémoire olfactive…Oui je l'aime toujours autant… Si ce n'est plus…Mais je ne peux pas me permettre un faux pas. Je ne peux nous laisser vagabonder vers l'inconnu, vers un danger que je pressens. N_e pas fléchir.._ _Ne pas fléchir.. Le repousser, doucement, sûrement.. _

Pourtant, je ressers mon emprise et il soupire.

.- Ce que tu me manques. Souffle t'il.

Infiniment lentement, on se sépare. Quelques centimètres, pas trop, juste pour que nos visages se tiennent par les yeux.

.- Tu sais que tu auras toujours ta place.. Dans mon cœur, Harry …

Il ne répond pas, mes propos l'émeuvent et il n'a pas prêté attention au temps du verbe employé. _vas –y.. __fais-le, tu le dois...Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui, soit raisonnable pour deux.. Il est trop tard pour fléchir._

.- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, Harry … mais … Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu m'oublies.

Il passe une langue sur ses lèvres, sonné..

Interdit.

Il titube. Il blêmit.

.- Non. ..Murmure t'il.

_oh, résiste, mon cœur, Résiste, ne fléchis pas_

.- Harry, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus…

.- Non… Ne me quitte pas .

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses lèvres tremblent. Son corps entier chavire.

.- Harry, je t'en prie.. Excuse moi…

_C'est fait, cette fois.. On se sépare, on se déchire et nos corps crient.. Je vous le jure, je les entends.. Ils crient.. Pourquoi cette impression d'avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. _

J'ai envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois.. Je sais que je ne devrais pas profiter de sa torpeur mais pourtant je l'effleure du bout des lèvres avant de rejoindre ma table, sans me retourner.

Et lui, je crois, reste planté là. Il se fait grignoter par la foule des élèves soucieux de ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Il reste là, seul, au milieu de tous.

_o0o_

.- C'est de cette façon, dis-moi, que tu fais regretter à Potter d'avoir forniqué avec Chang ?

Drago m'arrache à mes pensées par son ton incisif et mécontent.

Je lui demande pourquoi il ne s'occupe pas de Citronella, et de ses boucles peroxydées plutôt que de mes relations affectives. Il me répond en beurrant une tartine, d'un air imperturbable qu'il n'est plus avec elle. Il la trouvait désespérante. Et, serein, il étale, en fin gastronome, de la mousse de caramel sur son toast.

.- Alors ? Reprend t'il. A ton tour maintenant, Nirv.. Tu comptes encore donner à Potter une chance de te faire souffrir ?

Je ne réponds pas et éclate d'un rire sans joie. D'ailleurs, je pleure en même temps. Cela ne trompe pas Eileen qui repousse son assiette. Drago tourne des regards apeurés vers Pomfresh, s'inquiétant pour ma santé…

.- Arrête, tu veux, Nirv ! Murmure t'il. Tu me fais peur à rire comme ça.

Mon rire se fêle. Je recule brutalement.

.- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaie de rire pour s'empêcher de pleurer, Drago ! S'exclame Eilleen .

Et bien oui, toujours, Eileen sait. Elle lit au fond de moi, elle lit au fond de mon cœur.

Drago attrape mes mains et les presse.

.- Qu'est ce qui se passe Nirv ?

Je me dégage, fais quelques pas et me retourne.. Me retourne encore.. Et rebrousse chemin. Je me penche à son oreille et me confesse :

.- Il se passe que c'était un baiser de rupture, Dray…

Et puis, je m'en vais...

J'ai ma nouvelle solitude à apprivoiser..

_Et des cris à faire taire_.

**ooo00ooo**

.- Professeur Dumbledorre ! Appelais-je.

Le directeur se retourne vivement, et s'enquière aussitôt de ce en quoi il peut m'être utile.

Lui précisant que cela risque long, il me conduit dans son bureau et devant une tasse de thé fumant et des chocogrenouilles, je lui remémore la promesse qu'il a fait de nous protéger, Harry et moi, et enfin, en vient au point qui me tracasse.

.- Il faut que vous m'aidiez, Professeur. Il faut protéger Harry de.. Et bien.. De moi. Je suis dangereuse.

.- Comment va votre chatte, Aquene ?

Aquene-Laïs va on ne peut mieux.. Le soir, mettant mes souvenirs de coté, je joue avec elle, la faisant attraper des chaussettes.. Ce sont des jeux qu'Aquene dédaignait mais dont Laïs raffole. Et puis, je la cajole, pleurant dans ses poils immaculés. Pleurant Harry.. Me demandant si j'ai vraiment pris la bonne décision à notre sujet.. Il y a toujours ses cris en moi, dus à son absence et pourtant, je réfléchis beaucoup et ma conscience me dit que c'est avec raison que je cherche à le protéger.. Que croire ? Je ne sais pas.. Alors, je sanglote chaque nuit. Le matin, à mon réveil, ma taie d'oreiller est humide de larmes, et il arrive, parfois-même, qu'elle porte des traces de morsure. Et puis, quand vient le moment où je ne peux plus feindre de dormir, et les faibles rayons blafards du soleil, et les remarques haineuses de Pansy sous les tentatives de réconciliations d'Eileen, je sèche mes larmes et me mure derrière un sourire faux... Je ne vis plus.. Je triche.

Dumbledorre le sait.

Il sait que je feins, que je joue à celle pour qui tout va bien, celle qui respire avec avidité la joie de vivre.. Mais rien ne va vraiment, mon cœur me fait mal et mes poumons me brûlent.

Je dois lui avouer, je dois me confesser.. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et me penche vers sa sagesse et sa bonté.

.- Elle va bien, elle s'appelle Laïs maintenant. Mais, la chatte n'est pas tout…

Sous son œil anxieux, je lui expose mes doutes, mes craintes et conclut alors qu'il tiraille sa barbe, un air un rien absent :

.- J'ai comme l'impression que Voldemort m'utilisera encore pour atteindre Harry. Je suis une proie facile.. Et il faut éviter ça, Professeur.. Harry.. il a toujours confiance en moi.. Vous n'ignorez pas que nous ne sommes plus ensembles ?

Il hoche la tête. Il sait .

.- Peut être, n'est ce qu'une idée… Mais je crois qu'il va s'accrocher…et si jamais nous redevenons amis…

.- Je comprends vos inquiétudes.. Je demanderais au Professeur Rogue de vous initier à l'occlumencie.

D'un bond, je me lève.

.- Mais ! C'est insensé il raconterait tout à son maître ! M'écriais-je.

Un conflit intérieur se mène chez Albus Dumbledorre, puis, il repose sa tasse et place des mains lourdes de sagesses sur mes épaules. D'une voix basse, chevrotante, il me demande si je lui fais confiance et je lui réponds que oui, oui, c'est le cas, sinon je ne serais pas ici !

Alors, il me demande de l'écouter et de le croire quand il me dit avoir confiance en Rogue, et la seule chose que je peux faire, suite à ses paroles là, c'est de m'avouer vaincue et de promettre de travailler à ma défense psychique avec ce mangemort.

Il s'apprête à me donner congé quand je lui demande une faveur, du moins, en quelque sorte..

.- Professeur… Chuchotais-je, tête basse.. Est ce que vous pourriez.. Enfin.. Les parents de Sasha, j'aimerais savoir s'ils veulent porter plainte… Si je dois aller en prison, j'irais.. Je n'ai pas choisi sa mort mais…Enfin, je suis tout de même responsable.

Dumbledorre se lève et me raccompagne à la portes sans mot dire, et puis il joint ses mains et soupire.

.- Il n'y aura pas de prison, Miss Black..

Je relève les yeux et m'attends à le voir plus gai qu'il ne l'a été durant notre entretien, mais mes bras s'affaissent et mon espoir aussi.. Le baiser des Détraqueurs m'attend peut être ?

.- Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre les parents de votre défunt ami.. Me confie t'il.

.- Ils ont déménagé ? M'inquiétais-je.

.- Non.. Non, ils ont disparus… Le ministère ne détecte pas leur présence en Russie ou même ailleurs.. Ils semblent n'avoir jamais existé, pourtant Harry et vous-même êtes des preuves vivantes de l'existence d'au moins l'un des membres de la famille.

Surprise, je demande comment cela peut être possible.

.- J'espère que leur dossier s'est perdu…Autrement.. Répond il.

.- Autrement ? Répétais-je.

.- Il sera tant de se poser des questions, Miss Black.

Et il conclut notre entretien sur cette phrase que je sens lourde de conséquences.

**ooo000ooo**

Le lendemain, à la sortie de mon cour d'arithmancie, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Cho Chang.

Elle a les traits tirés et semble en perpétuelle alarme.

Ne pouvant pas éviter la confrontation, j'ouvre la bouche et me prépare à dire… Quelque chose.. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement.. Mais ma gorge se bloque, j'ai tellement peu l'habitude des excuses, alors qu'elle me considère, je panique.

.- Cho, Je..

.- Nirvelli, il faut que…

Notre tentative échouant, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau à nous regarder sans mot dire en chiens de faïence.

C'est Tobias, que je n'avais pas remarqué, qui nous sort de notre torpeur.

.- Salut, Nirvelli ! Tu vas bien ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.. Ce loup qui t'a …

Cho laisse échapper un sanglot. Alors, que je recule, abasourdie.

.- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes les deux ? S'écrie Tobias, nous dévisageant tour à tour.

Je passe une main sur mes yeux et tente de me ressaisir.

.- C'était une panthère, Tobias… Expliquais-je. En fait. C'était la mienne.

Tobias ouvre de gros yeux alors que Cho plisse les siens, comme pour éradiquer de sa mémoire l'horreur de la scène que les propos de son ami ont fait ressurgir.

.- Et.. Euh.. C'est Cho qu'elle a attaquée…

J'attrape Cho par le coude, excusant Tobias de la lui emprunter et l'entraîne vivement vers un coin du hall.

.- Cho.. Commençais-je. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi.. Tu, enfin.. Tu croyais qu'Harry était libre, et moi.. Je ne pouvais rien te dire.. Je tiens à m'excuser..

Des larmes jaillissent déjà des yeux de mon interlocutrice et elle s'empresse de sortir un mouchoir.

.- Oui, c'est ça.. Continuais-je d'un ton plus ferme. M'excuser, pour Aquene et te dire qu'elle est inoffensive maintenant…

.- Et toi ?

Moi ? Moi. Je n'ai plus rien, mon cœur souffre et je repousse Harry alors que c'est le seul qui pourrait me le soigner. Je me fiche de Cho, je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas… Il ne lui aurait jamais dit les mots qu'il m'a dit dans cette chambre d'infirmerie. Et puis quelle importance maintenant ?

.- Je ne chercherais plus à te tuer, c'est certain…

.- Pourquoi cette bête, ce sang…

Je passe une main sur mes yeux.

.- La jalousie.. C'est comme une morsure.. Alors, je suppose qu'il fallait.. Que je morde.

Des gouttes brillantes voilent déjà ses yeux.

.- J'ai quitté Harry.. Tu pourras le voir sans te cacher, en toute amitié ou autre.. Continuais-je.

Dans un sanglot, Cho émet un petit rire..

.- On ne s'est jamais vu en secret ! Que racontes-tu ?

Je ne voulais pas revenir sur la source de mes doutes et pourtant je m'entends articuler :

.- A Halloween…

Cette fois, elle rit carrément. D'un rire sans joie en fait. Désorientée, je sens quelques regards dans notre direction, et je vois Tobias tendre l'oreille.

D'une voix dure, je lui demande d'arrêter, qu'il n'y a rien de risible dans le fait de se moquer de moi. Elle me répond, que si je veux savoir avec qui Harry avait des rendez-vous secrets , je n'avais qu'à le lui demander et de chercher l'exactitude de mes propos avant de chercher à assassiner des braves filles. Sur ces paroles, elle claque des talons, et s'en va en courant, dans un sillon de larmes.

**o00o**

Sous l'œil vigilant d'Eileen et les sarcastiques réflexions de Rogue sur le dos des Gryffondors, je verse consciencieusement de la sève de Dionée Opaline dans mon chaudron.

.- 126 gouttes, plus que 21, Nirvelli… Compte Eileen tout en touillant la mixture turquoise.

Devant nous, Drago écoute avec complaisance Rogue, alors que Pansy, essaye vainement de faire du charme à son Dragochou qui se détache de plus en plus d'elle.

.- Allons donc, encore une imbécillité en votre honneur, monsieur Potter.. Il semblerait que vous ne sachiez toujours pas lire correctement les données affichées aux tableaux.. Sans doute, Sont-ce vos mèches de cheveux qui vous brouillent la vue ? Vocifère Rogue à un Harry empourpré et se retenant à grand peine de ne pas parler lui même de l'état graisseux des cheveux de son professeur.

Et, alors que je pensais être définitivement guérie, après toutes ces longues heures de souffrance, ces minutes égrenées si lentement, de façon insoutenable, que je passais dans un état second, priant pour que le temps s'écoule à nouveau ordinairement; mes claquements de dents surviennent. A une vitesse surprenante, je sens mes membres se convulser, mes jambes flageoler et je me remets à transpirer abondamment.

Je crois que je fais suffisamment de bruit dans ma chute, entraînant le chaudron et sa potion avec moi, pour que toute la classe détache son regard d'Harry et se tourne vers moi. Je n'en suis consciente que quelques secondes, après lesquelles des hallucinations me reprennent.

Cette fois, je me crois sur le point de me noyer dans cette texture couleur de mer dans laquelle je patauge… J'agite les bras, cherchant à remonter à la surface, en hurlant que je me noie, j'appelle à l'aide mais des dizaines de strangulots viennent s'accrocher à mes jambes cherchant à m'attirer vers les abîmes… Mais je m'y refuse, je lutte, la peur oppressant mes côtes.. Mon pouls double de vitesse, je mets à haleter, agitant toujours mes membres, les secouant pour faire déguerpir ces bestioles marines.. Une terreur effroyable me submerge et je réalise que mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser, des points dorés dansent sous mes yeux et je ressens à nouveau tout ce vide en moi.. Je sanglote … Mes larmes se mêlent à l'eau car je commence à sombrer… Je ferme les yeux et essaie de parler, de supplier les strangulots de me lâcher.. Mais je ne fais que des bulles..

Je n'ai presque plus d'air, quand, incroyablement, la plupart me lâchent. Seuls deux continuent à me maintenir.. Mais ce sont les plus tenaces, alors je cherche à griffer, à mordre, et je me tords dans l'eau bouillonnante.. Jusqu'à ce que ma tête émerge à la surface et après avoir aspirer l'air à grandes bouffées, je hurle à pleins poumons…

.- NON ! NON ! NON ! Hurlais-je. Merlin, ne me laissez pas mourir !

Je me trouve dans une grotte très sombre et une chauve-souris fond sur moi…

Et l'animal, me crotte dessus. Ses déjections puantes et verdâtres m'arrivent dans le gosier, je crache, je tire la langue cherchant à me débarrasser de ce goût infect, mais les strangulots cherchent déjà à me remettre à l'eau…

.- Je veux vivre.. Suppliais-je…

Comme une litanie, je répète cette phrase, me débattant toujours, puis de plus en plus affaiblie, je me mets à flotter sur les vagues et peu à peu j'entends des voix.. De plus en plus distinctement..

L'une me répète que c'est fini. Cette voix m'appelle papillon. Une seconde, à ma droite, geint : « Merlin, j'aurais du dire non à Dumbleorre, regardez comme elle souffre… » et une troisième le rassure. Une voix grave qui dit que c'est un effet normal.

Bientôt, je sens une caresse sur mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux. Harry penché sur moi, écarte les cheveux de mon visage. Il m'étreint bien fort de son autre bras. J'ai la tête posée sur ses genoux. J'y suis bien, trop bien.. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Drago se penche à son tour et m'essuie le visage.

Je me laisse glisser d'Harry. Est ce qu'il ne comprend pas que je ne changerais pas d'avis ? Est ce qu'il ne comprend pas que je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche ?

.- Ça va.. Parviens-je à murmurer.. Laisse-moi, Harry.

Non, il ne comprend pas, il reste là, à mes cotés, cherchant à me prendre une de mes mains .

Une ombre me recouvre. C'est Rogue. Il me tend une tige de Galagana, une plante rougeâtre.

.- Professeur, murmurais-je.. Pourquoi? une nouvellecrise ?

Il me répond de sucer la sève et je m'exécute, je remarque que sa plante a le même goût que l'excrément de chauve-souris de mon délire.

.- C'est un calmant.

Derrière lui, j'aperçois un attroupement. Ils sont tous là, à me regarder, comme des vautours tournent autour de leurs proies.

.- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? chuchote Neville Londubat, alors que Ronald Weasley se mord une lèvre et qu'Hermione se tord les mains.

Eux deux savent, mais Harry a du leur demander de se taire. Pansy riposte que j'ai simplement voulu me rendre intéressante. Drago d'une gifle sèche et retentissante, sans prononcer un mot mais le regard plus dur que jamais, la fait taire et elle quitte la salle en pleurant, une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

Eileen se tient le crâne, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a cherché à entrer dans mon délire et qu'elle y est parvenue.

Il jasent tous, émettant des hypothèses sur mon étrange maladie, jusqu'à ce que Rogue aboie :

.- LE COURS EST FINI ! DEHORS ! ET EN SILENCE !

Peu à peu, ils s'en vont, jetant des regards en arrière, pour s'assurer que je suis toujours là, affalée sur le sol, trempée par le contenu de mon chaudron avec des lueurs de folies dans le regard et des membres chancelants.

.- Potter ou Malefoy, je m'en moque. Apportez Nirvelli à l'infirmerie.

Je me cramponne à Drago.

.- Drago.. Drago… Murmurais-je…

.- Bien, Drago vous accompagnera. Circulez Potter, il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Lance d'une voix faussement veloutée le maître des potions. Je passerais vous apporter une potion calmante, Miss. Ajoute t'il à mon intention, cette fois avec une familiarité touchante.

.- Est ce qu'il y aura d'autres crises ? demande Drago.

Rogue secoue la tête. Il répond que normalement ceci devait être la dernière et que c'est bien chanceux que cela ait eu lieu durant son cours, autrement cela aurait pu m'être fatal.

Dans un haut-le-cœur, Harry, qui jusque là n'avait ni réagit à mes gestes de renvoi ni aux ordres de Rogue, se retourne et vomit.

Rogue ne prend pas même la peine de lui retirer des points.

.- _Evanesco_. Dit-il, puis : Dépêche-toi, Drago, elle a besoin de repos.

Harry cherche à me lever.. Je le repousse..

.- S'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses… Va t'en.. Laisse moi.

Drago me lève, précautionneusement, et, laissant Harry agenouillé sur le sol de la classe, m'emmène à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh, aussitôt, me faire boire une potion de somnolence.

**oo000oo**

Le lendemain, me voit rétablie. La journée est chargée et nous commençons par un ASPIC blanc manuel en enchantement.. J'appréhende quelque peu le cours, n'ayant pas jeté de sorts depuis que je ne possède plus la magie Tipaah.

A mon arrivée, Peeves, profite de l'absence du professeur pour griffonner des insanités sur le tableau noir et Drago se vante devant Crabble, Goyle, Zabini et Nott de sa facilité en la matière, de sa dextérité à pratiquer les sortilège de poussherbe et de ses connaissances avancées sur le transplanage. Histoire d'en faire profiter Harry et ses amis, il parle assez fortement et je parviens à me dérider et m'esclaffer devant ce tableau familier.

Dray me repère bien vite et m'adresse un clin d'œil complice avent d'expliquer à Eileen le mouvement de baguette pour le sort de cisaillement.

Ce faisant, je lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il est incorrigible. Il s'en flatte et me répond qu'il ne sert à rien de changer les clés de la réussite et me montre d'un signe de tête les Gryffondors qui lèvent les yeux au plafond, exaspéré par l'arrogance de mon cousin.

Tout ce manège, fort sympathique, n'a pas échappé à Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière n'ose pas s'approcher de son Dragochounet qui ne semble d'ailleurs plus l'être.

Elle me lance un regard hostile, alors que je la dépasse avec hauteur, n'ayant pas digéré sa remarque lors de mon malaise la veille.

Elle semble aussi s'en souvenir car elle lance un regard complice vers Milicent Bulstrode et Leonora O'Connelly. De connivence, la première s'affaisse soudain tandis que la seconde agite ses bras comme une démente et que Pansy d'une voix aiguë couine :

.- NON ! NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! LACHEZ MOI SALES STRANGULOTS ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! BOUHOUHOU !

Je me fige, le cœur battant. De nouveau, je sens tous les regards converger dans ma direction. Drago s'avance déjà. Il a perdu sa bonne humeur, et pointe le menton, un nerf frémit rageusement sur sa joue alors que sa robe virevolte furieusement dans un tourbillon olive.

.- Ça suffit, Pansy, cette fois, ton attitude n'est pas digne d'une préfete ! Tonne t'il.

Mais Pansy ne l'écoute pas. Et j'acquière une certitude. Elle me hait.

.- Drago ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la face, Black… Et quoi qu'il dise, ou qu'il fasse, qu'il me gifle ou qu'il me juge, tes scènes de théâtre ne m'émeuvent pas…

Leonora de sa voix aristocratique prend la parole :

.- Oui, enfin.. Moi j'appelle ça une crise de folie…Nasille t'elle.

.- Et on ne veut plus d'une folle dans notre dortoir ! Crache Milicent Bulstrode.

.- Oui, ça se croit fort, ça joue la Mademoiselle De ! Et puis passons l'épisode où la disgrâce de ta Mère s'est dévoilée dans toute sa splendeur ! Peuh.. Et ça tremble dans le noir ! Tu n'es qu'une froussarde, Black…Continue Parkinson, déversant son fiel. Une froussarde, c'est très peu de choses ! Et personne ne se souviendra de toi bientôt…Ton tour est proche, je le sais de source sûre. Et j'attends avec impatience ce jour.. Je m'en délecte déjà… Vois-tu ?

Dago est interdit. Des taches rouges maculent son cou et il s'apprête à agresser physiquement Pansy lorsque je me ressaisis. Je relève les yeux, penche la tête nonchalamment vers elle et étire mes lèvres en un sourire désarmant. Je m'aperçois alors que cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas pris une attitude sarcastique. Et elle n'en est que plus surprise.

.- Tu l'attends depuis longtemps ma mort, Parkinson… A Halloween déjà, tu y croyais, protégée par ton talisman…

Des murmures d'indignation s'élèvent de toute part. Les regards se braquent sur Pansy. J'avais pris soin de taire son acte, mais il y a des limites à tout. Je n'aime pas qu'on insulte ma Mère, elle a toujours été, dans sa vie, une femme d'honneur et je compte bien lui faire mémoire en ce sens.

Drago à mes cotés a la bouche ouverte sur l'horreur que je viens de proférer et que Pansy n'ose pas même nier.

.- Et j'y ai échappé… Parce que vois-tu, on ne me destine pas à mourir pour l'instant… Et puis, tu dois être au courant pour cette histoire de panthère.. Que dis-je ? Ricanais-je… De loup… Tu aurais du te méfier parce que si elle a attaquée Cho Chang et Harry j'aurais pu la dresser à te tuer toi…Cela aurait été un plaisir pour elle.

.- Je ne te crois pas ! Persifle t'elle.

Mais, les spectateurs doutent eux.. D'autant plus qu'Harry s'avance vers moi, dardant les trois filles d'un regard haineux. D'une voix que l'antipathie rend gutturale, il les avertit de se méfier et d'un geste vif ôte sa veste et déboutonne sa chemise.

Bulstrode, Parkinson, et O'Connelly écarquillent les yeux… Je remarque que la rougeur de leur joue à la vue du torse de mon.. De Harry.. Laisse place à une teinte verdâtre. Suivant leurs regards, je pousse un cri d'effroi, recule et vient buter contre Drago.

N'attendant que ce signal pour partager le spectacle, tous dévisagent Harry.

Drago qui ne perd pas une occasion de déprécier Harry s'écrie d'une voix dégoûtée, en poussant les hauts cris et le toisant, tout en m'étreignant, dans un geste de solidarité discret, le bras :

.-yyeuuurk ! Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, Potter… C'est que tu es laid… Je croyais que ta mocheté se limitait à la tête.. Mais je dois avouer que, pour une fois, je t'ai surestimé !

Ce qui est laid, à la vérité, c'est la plaie, marron et cannelée qui s'étend, comme une croûte de moisissure, de son épaule à sa poitrine

La critique insultante de Drago a l'office de me faire reprendre les esprits.

D'un bond, je suis sur Harry, et furieuse contre lui, sifflant, je le prie d'arrêter tout de suite.

Il n'a pas à prendre ma défense sans cesse. Il n'a pas à constamment être là où je suis. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'aller à l'encontre de mes volontés.. _Si difficilement exécutées. _

Je lui demande, d'une voix mordante de bien vouloir se rhabiller, autrement je le ferais de force mais il m'écarte et redécouvre sa blessure à la vue de tous.

.- Elle n'est rien, tu dis Parkinson ? Et bien pour un rien, elle cause beaucoup de dommage.. Parce que, oui, c'est elle qui m'a fait ça. Pas beau à voir, n'est ce pas ? A cause d'une bagatelle de jalousie… Vraiment très peu de choses.

Ecumante de rage, je tente de le faire taire.

.- Soyez sur d'une chose, il ne faut pas attaquer Nirvelli, elle rend au centuple ! Continue Harry.

Parkinson déglutit et s'écarte vivement de moi.

« Alors, c'est vrai.. La rumeur avec Aquene… » S'écrie Eillen dans ma tête.

.- Oui c'est vrai.. grommelais-je.

Des cris d'épouvantes fusent… Brown et Patil au premier rang semblent sur le point de s'évanouir..

.- Voyez, elle l'avoue elle-même. Insiste Harry… Et puis, autre chose ! C'est une plaie putride… Faites attention qu'elle ne cherche pas à vous laminer le visage..

Il se penche sur les babines retroussées de Parkinson.

.- Quoique.. Ça pourrait t'être bénéfique, Parkinson…

Je vais me trouver mal. Coupant court au conciliabule, je lui lance un suffit sonore tout en reboutonnant à la hâte sa chemise.. Mon rappel à l'ordre a l'avantage de tous les effrayer et Parkinon et sa clique, me regardant de biais se mettent à une distance respectable de ma féroce personne.

Harry éclate de rire.. Mais je ne plaisante pas du tout moi.. Cette plaie.. C'est moi qui l'ai faites..

.- Elle a eu sa dose, la Parkinson ! La tête qu'elle faisait ! C'était drôle non ?

Weasley rit aussi et opine gaiement du chef.

Ça n'est pas mon avis, et je le fais savoir dans une de mes explosions de colère coutumière, provoquant des murmures courroucés des filles du dortoir et d'approbation des quelques membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, apparemment du coté de celle qui a déjà su les mener à une victoire.

Harry se demande alors ce qu'il a encore bien pu faire de mal.

.- Tu exposes les blessures que je t'ai faites comme un trophée de guerre ! Suffoquais-je. Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Et je t'ai dit de me ficher la paix et tu rappliques toujours ! Et tu me mens et comme une idiote, j'y crois !

Il m'arrache le veston des mains, remonté contre mon ingratitude.

.- Mais pas du tout ! S'indigne t'il.

.- OH ! Si ! Tu me dis que ça ne fait pas mal pour me faire plaisir ou je ne sais quoi, et puis tu apprends aux autres que ça va rester à vie… Bon sang !

Ayant fini de boutonner sa veste et remis un semblant d'ordre dans les plis de l'uniforme, il se penche à mon oreille et murmure que c'était de bluff. Je manque de m'étrangler.

.- C'est un cataplasme séché que je leur ai fait voir.. Made Pompom ! J'ai rouvert ma plaie en m'entraînant au sortilège des catapultes, il y a quelques jours.. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi t'énerver, Papillon.

Harry se mord la lèvre à l'emploi de ce surnom révolu de notre relation révolue, elle aussi.

Puis essayant de rattraper le coup, il part dans un monologue concernant mon entêtement à me sentir coupable de tout ce qui lui arrive.

Je m'enferme dans un silence boudeur et rejoint Drago qui me rappelle qu'une vengeance attend toujours Pansy. Je lui réponds que la haine qu'elle ressent à mon égard se retournera bien, un jour, contre elle.. Elle l'aura sa punition.. Moi, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à m'occuper d'elle.

Le professeur Flitwick arrive sur ses entrefaites et Peeves s'empresse de filer.

Après de nombreux sortilèges de lévitation, de chatouillis, d'anticatimini et autres, il nous libère, éreintés, et tous se ruent vers la sortie pour colporter les nouveaux ragots.

.- Elle l'a blessé...

.- Merlin ! Mais c'est horrible ! Elle est dangereuse !

.- Je crois bien !

.- Harry lui a pourtant sauvé la vie !Ah.. Pauvre Harry….

.- Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu baragouines !

.- Bien sur que si !

.- C'est Aquene, sa panthère qui a voulu le bouffer ! Et Black qui l'a sauvé !

.- Harry a une panthère ? A Poudlard !Mais il a déjà une chouette, non ? Oooh ! Et puis, on s'en fout : ça ne change rien ! Les pauvres ! Et ils ne sont même plus ensemble !

Ainsi vont les rumeurs sur Le Survivant et La Reine des Glaces, parcourant en tout sens les couloirs de Poudlard regorgeant d'élèves amateurs d'histoires héroïques.… Ou mélodramatiques.

Harry me rattrape dans un escalier de marbre noir. Il s'enquière de savoir si on peut au moins continuer à se parler sans que je ne boude. Je consens d'un mince hochement de tête et d'un sourire crispé..

Aux anges, il me vole un baiser.

.- Jamais sans ma permission, le préviens-je.

Il ravale son sourire.

.- Désolé… Répond t'il, puis après un temps, d'une voix chevrotante: Reconsidère ta décision, s'il te plait…Nirvelli… Donne moi une chance.

.- Non.. Murmurais-je..

Il ne renonce pas. Il me supplie.

.- Je promets, Nirvelli, je ne te donnerais plus l'occasion d'être jalouse, je te le jure. Tu es celle qui m'importe le plus…

D'une voix basse, je l'informe que ma décision n'a rien à voir avec ma jalousie à l'égard de celles qui l'approchent. Il ne me croit pas.

.- J'en ai assez !Tu t'es bien permis de m'approcher dans la grande salle l'autre jour, et puis tout à l'heure pour me r'habiller ! Si je comprends bien quand Madame veut, Madame peut.. Grogne t'il. Et moi, mon avis ne compte pas ? Et mes sentiments, hein ? Je t'aime ! Et toi, tu as beau essayer de me repousser à chaque fois, tu.. TU MENS ! TES GESTES MENTENT, TES YEUX MENTENT, JE LE VOIS ! Crie t'il.

N_e pas fléchir.._ _Ne pas fléchir .. Ne pas se laisser submerger dans cette écume qui me reproche tant de choses. _

.- Tais-toi, Harry ! S'il te plait ! Sifflais-je.

.- NON ! S'indigne t'il. J'ai des choses à te dire et je compte bien le faire !

Ma bouche s'assèche .

.- _Harry_ ...

.- Tu as dit que j'avais ma place dans ton cœur.. Mais, dis-moi ? DIS ! Ton cœur ? Il est de bois ?

S'il savait pourtant ! S'il savait que mon cœur s'emballe à son discours. S'il savait que dans un souffle, timide, il dit « je t'aime moi aussi ». Pour la toute première fois. Il le lui dit, à lui..

Oui mon cœur aime. Il aime jusqu'à la déchirure. Il aime Harry aux yeux éclatant d'une fureur incommensurable et pourtant brillant de cette lueur.. Cette lueur qui m'hypnotise.

Harry.. Celui-là même qui voudrait me prendre les mains, la bouche, me prendre dans ses bras, me prendre entière.. Et me garder… Toujours.

Celui-là dont les larmes sont prêtes à jaillir maintenant, exsudant une tristesse insoutenable.

Qu'il est beau à pleurer... A pleurer pour moi qui n'est rien à lui offrir, en dehors de tout ce que j'ai, de tout ce que je suis. Et qui lui refuse le tout en éloignant de lui cet amour qui dépasse tout ce que j'ai jamais imaginé. Je me refuse parce que j'ignore où cela nous mènera. Où cela le mènera, lui. Je le veux en vie. Et pour cela, je suis de trop.

.- TAIS - TOI ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE FAIS ÇA POUR TE GARDER SAUF. JE FAIS ÇA PARCE QUE .. PARCE QUE

Oh ! S'il savait que , soudain, pris d'une audace folle, enivré du pouvoir qu'ont ces trois mots, mon cœur crie maintenant : « JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME HARRY ! » . Il ne se tait plus.

_Mais brise toi mon cœur puisque je dois me taire.. (1)_

Et le sang afflue à mes tempes, bourdonnant, palpitant, alors que je fuis Harry. Parcourant les couloirs de l'école, qui ne m'écartent que physiquement de cette affection dans laquelle j'aimerais m'immerger.. Et, mon cœur… Inlassable.. Toujours.. En échos erratiques et désordonnés… Bat.

Dans l'escalier de marbre noir, un cri résonne :

.- JE T'AIME !

Ce cri, c'est le mien… Mon cœur ne s'est pas brisé.. Et je n'ai pas pu me taire..

A suivre….

* * *

_(1) Mais brise toi mon cœur puisque je dois me taire.. : _phrase tirée de Hamlet, Shakespeare.. C boooOooo ! non ?

* * *

vos impressions,oui , non? bises ! 


	29. je reviens de loin, je ne vais nulle par

**rar :**

**samaraXX:** en fait, je mettrai le lemon en one-shot paralléle à la fic, comme ça ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire sont libres de ne aps y aller! je l'indiquerais de toute façon! ça serait d'ici une à deux semaines, GSPR que ça te plaira !gros merci, je ne me force aps du tout, j'ime bien rendre service et vous faire plaisir et c'st une bonne occasion ! gros bisous !

**luna Potter :** oui, je crois comprendre que ce passage est vraiment , je dirais pas hors champ, mais inattendu... je me suis dit que svt Harry se retient de faire telles choses ou telle autre alors là, G plus mis de limite et puis voilà ! fruit basket je connais de nom mais je n'ai pas suivi, mais d'après l'extrait ça doit être plus que sympa! bibis!

**greg 83:** ta fic est lancée ou pas? faut me dire quoi surtout merci pour tout ! je suis fleur bleue dans l'âme je pense que c'est pour ça que le chapitre était assez réussi ! gros bisouuus !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_resumé:_ malgré le titre , un chapitre léger, un peu guimauve par moment, encore romantique, et animé. Où il y a de l'ydille dans l'air... Où le syllabaire lunerousse est une invitation au marivaudage. Où deux jeunes gens qu'on aime bien profite de la vie avant que l'auteur ne les replonge dans un tourbillon opressant et obscur dont ils ne sortiront peut être pas sauf et où un match de quidditch propulse Nirvelli dans les nuages... 

**

* * *

****chapitre 29: Je reviens de loin, je ne vais nulle part et j'ai peur de la mort (1 )**

Je suis partie comme une voleuse après avoir poussé un cri d'effroi… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu me taire ?… Maintenant qu'il sait, il va tout faire pour me retrouver… Et moi, comment vais-je lutter ? Cela avait déjà été si dur de le quitter…

J'arrive dans un couloir où les sixièmes années sortent d'un cours de divination avec le centaure Firenze. Jouant des coudes, j'essaie de me faufiler dans la masse pour atteindre le bout du couloir.

.-Eh ! Fais gaffe ! S'écrie un gars apparemment soupe au lait quand je lui écrase le pied.

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, je l'écarte … Harry est derrière et il scande mon nom. Je réalise que depuis des semaines, il ne fait que me poursuivre à travers Poudlard…

Je ne vois qu'une issue et j'ouvre les grosses portes devant moi. Devant professeurs et élèves, il ne fera pas un scandale..

Grossière erreur.

.- ALORS POURQUOI ? Tonne Harry .

Je me retourne.

Il a le souffle court, les joues rougies, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et je me dis qu'il a du essayer de se les arracher par poignées quand il a entendu mon cri du cœur.

Il est beau.

Il s'avance et le cliquetis des couverts cessent. Plus personne ne se soucie de manger froid.. Il va y a avoir une scène de ménage !

.- Harry…Dis-je. Tu ne comprends pas : j'essaie d'être raisonnable pour deux.

Il s'avance toujours et mon cœur palpite tant que j'en oublie de reculer. Je reviens de si loin que j'en avait effacé ce trouble au plus profond de moi lorsqu'il m'observe.

Alors bien sur, Harry en profite. Il m'attrape les poignets et se met dans mon champ de vision. Je ne peux plus éviter ses yeux. Je ne veux plus. A quoi bon ? Il sait de toute façon.

.- On s'en fout d'être raisonnable ! On a 16 ans , on est jeunes ! Et j'ai bien réfléchis tu sais, si toutes ces allusions qu'on t'a faites n'avaient qu'un but ! S'ils cherchaient à nous séparer ! Et bien, oui, ça les arrange… Je me battrais beaucoup moins si je sais que je t'ai déjà perdu plutôt que si je pouvais te perdre ! Evidemment, puisque tu fuis mon regard depuis des jours, tu ne peux pas voir que je n'ai plus de volonté à grand chose !

Ses mains sont froides et pourtant je me souviens d'un proverbe qui dit : « Mains froides, cœur chaud. » Et ça je n'en ai jamais douté.

.- Si.. J'ai vu… Murmurais-je.

Je baisse mes yeux sur mes ongles fiévreusement rongés.

.- Et puis, on est à Poudlard, on est protégé ici ! Et puis, pourquoi cherches-tu à me défendre alors que tu souffres après tout ces drames qui te collent à la peau depuis Noël ? .. Ça n'est pas vivre ça ! Tu te fais encore plus de mal et tu fais du mal à ceux qui t'aiment !

Je veux choisir librement ma douleur et je le fait. Et ça sauvera Harry, ça le sauvera…

.- Tu ne te souviens pas quand notre plus gros problème était de trouver un coin perdu pour s'embrasser ?

Oh ! Si je me souviens bien…. Moi, je préférais la serre d'hiver… Sous le Magnolia lâcheur de colibris…

.- A quoi ça te sert de me repousser alors que tu tiens à moi ? Enchaîne t'il

Il étend sa main gauche vers mon front et fait glisser son pouce, lentement, jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ma tête s'incline sous la caresse de sa peau.

A quoi ça m'a servit ? A des nuits blanches… A éviter son regard pour qu'il n'y voit pas que je n'étais pas indifférente à ce qu'il faisait…A être malheureuse.

.- A rien. Avouais-je et je plonge dans ses prunelles.

Il lit tout en moi. Que j'ai cru bien faire. Que je tiens à lui même trop.. Même mal…Que je suis désolée de lui avoir fait tant de peine et que je voudrais qu'il me pardonne, qu'on reprenne à zéro et surtout avant tout ça : qu'il me serre bien fort

Il fait mieux que ça… Je ne comprend pas trop comment, mais je me retrouve soudé à lui, mes bras autour de son cou et nous nous dévorons la bouche, comme nous punissant de tout ce mal qu'on s'est dit, qu'on s'est fait … Comme pour tuer l'autre en le privant de son souffle...Comme pour nous châtier l'un l'autre de toutes ces journées noires qu'on a laissé filer. J'oublie tout mes doutes, toute mes craintes.. J'oublie que nous sommes dans la grande salle entouré des ¾ des élèves et des professeurs.. Je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à nos lèvres se mordant, nos haleines se mêlant et la joute féroce de nos langues.

C'est Harry qui rompt le baiser et je respire avidement. Il me semble alors, que non seulement je serais morte s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé comme il l'a fait, mais que c'est un besoin vital pour moi de recommencer.

Je cherche à l'embrasser, mais il se dérobe, me permettant simplement de l'effleurer.

.- Harry !

Je fais glisser à revers mes ongles sur ses mèches courtes à la base de la nuque. Il adore ça.

Il murmure, glissant une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, l'autre perdu quelque part sur mes épaules :

.- Je n'ai pas rêvé, tout à l'heure ? Dans l'escalier ?

Je cherche ses lèvres, et il recule encore légèrement la tête. Je lui agrippe une poignée de cheveux.

.- Harry…

Il me caresse la bouche d'un baiser trop rapide.

.- Non . Répondais-je.. Harry ?

Je me penche à nouveau sur lui, et il sourit ne me laissant pas encore l'initiative de ravir ses lèvres.

.- Oui, Papillon .. Quoi ? Susurre t'il dans mon oreille.

.- Arrête là, la vengeance.. Je t'en prie… Je ne veux plus jouer.

Alors, il me presse à nouveau contre lui et obéit à ma requête. Mon cœur explose et je me sens fondre dans un cocon de douceur. Puis, je m'éloigne de lui et il gémit, frustré. Suivant les contours de sa mâchoire, j'arrive finalement à son oreille et les mots qui ont débordé de moi tout à l'heure viennent s'ancrer à son cœur :

.- Harry…. Je t'aime.

**oo§0§oo**

Le tic-tac de l'horloge de la bibliothèque me déconcentre au plus au point. Dans un effort suprême, je me penche sur ma rédaction de DCFM pour vérifier qu'une faute d'orthographe ne s'est pas glissée par inadvertance entre mes lettres aux contours arrondis.

**_Les Harpyes :_**

_éthymologie _

_Du grec Harpiai : les ravisseuses._

_la part du mythe :__les Harpyes ou Harpies étaient les fille de Thaumas et de l'océanide Electre. Dans la version Homérique (cf _les Monstres Mythiques pour Magiciens Mordus du Méphitisme_ ) , elles étaient semblables au vent d'orage qu'elles évoquaient par leur nom._

_Aello signifiant « bourrasque », Ocypétés « vole-vite », Caelano « obscure comme une nuée d'orage » et Podargé « aux pieds rapides ».. _

_Elles sont à l'origine considérées comme des femmes à la belle chevelure, puis au fil des siècles, la légende leur donne l'apparence de monstres épouvantables._

_Dans la mythologie, ce sont des monstres impossibles à rassasier qui enlevaient les enfants (d'où leur nom de ravisseuses) et torturer les mortels._

_Elles jouent leur rôle le plus important dans la malédiction de Phinée :_

_Le roi Thrace avait reçu avec hospitalité les Argonautes, alors qu'ils se rendaient à Colchos. Les Harpyes arrivèrent en volant dans la salle à manger de Phinée, s'abattirent sur les mets et souillèrent de leurs excréments sa table. Le roi conclut un pacte avec le Argonautes. Si ceux-ci les débarrassaient _de ce _fléau, il leur dévoilerait leurs destins._

_Elle furent donc chassées et s'établirent dans les îles Strophades de la mer Ionienne. Mais leur office infernal continua._

Il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour griffonner ces quelques lignes. Je suis distraite aujourd'hui. Sans doute car Harry est assis quelques tables plus loin et qu'il rédige sous le regard menaçant d'Hermione Granger son devoir supplémentaire de potion . J'ai une furieuse envie d'envoyer au diable mes rédactions pour profiter de lui. Mais, il a l'air, pour la première fois de la soirée, concentré.

Ma tête posée sur ma paume, je me laisse aller à rêver.

Harry a réussi à me convaincre de mordre la vie à pleines dents et je m'y attelle avec une voracité gourmande qui semble un peu inquiéter Eileen…Il faut dire que depuis 12 jours, depuis notre réconciliation à Harry et moi, en fait, rien d'inquiétant n'est survenu.

Oui… Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas refait de crise, ni de cauchemar. Parkinson et ses deux amies s'enferment dans un silence glacé depuis que Pansy a reçu une lettre de convocation à une audience disciplinaire. Harry ne subit plus d'intrusions de Voldemort, Drago est de bonne humeur. Eileen m'aide à rattraper les devoirs accumulés pendant ma convalescence. J'ai même eu un A en arithmancie hier. Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de trop penser, ayant repris mon poste de capitaine de Quidditch qui m'accapare deux soirs et une après midi par semaine et aussi parce qu'Harry et moi avons passé trois soirées en retenue pour « trouble de l'ordre public et débauche ». Termes excessifs, je trouve.. Nous n'avions fait que nous embrasser pour sceller la réunion de notre couple .

Puis, Rogue m'a laissé entendre que nous nous entretiendrons à propos de l'occlumencie dés que j'aurais hissé la maison Serpentard au sommet de sa gloire avec le match qui nous opposera demain aux Gryffondors.

J'ai un soupir bienheureux en repensant à Harry.. Nous nous amusons follement malgré qu'il soit peu disponible, occupé régulièrement par des retenues sévères avec Rogue, des entraînements de DCFM draconiens et le quidditch.. Cependant la journée, pouvant nous voir sans nous cacher, nous en profitons pour nous laisser être nous mêmes et passons des moments de tendresses, à des délires juvéniles et des séances de flirt éhontés. Ce qui me ramène ce soir, à le suivre chaque fois qu'il part en quête d'un écrit dans les rayonnages pour lui voler quelques baisers et des mots doux… En toute discrétion, bien sur… Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'aller chercher des ouvrages dont il ne se sert pas.

Redressant la tête, je constate que cela fait bien 9 bonnes minutes qu'il n'a pas bougé de son siège. Je me demande ce qu'il attend.

Jetant un coup d'œil, pour tuer le temps, sur le parchemin d'Eileen, à ma droite, je remarque qu'elle est très inspirée par le thème des Zezetauds, des créatures dodues des taillis à la voix zozotante.

Ma voisine sourit lorsque je pousse un petit cri joyeux. Harry vient de me faire un clin d'œil.. Signe avant coureur, qu'il a besoin du _syllabaire lunerousse_ .

Je le voit disparaître, une demi-minute plus tard, dans la rangée des L.

J'avais bien raison.

Je me lève sous le regard désapprobateur de Drago. Il s'est arraché à sa lecture, sans aucun doute captivante, d'un gros grimoire aux pages cornues.

.- Où vas-tu ? Demande t'il.

Il tourne spontanément son regard vers la table où le Gryffondor de mon cœur n'est plus assis depuis déjà… 20 bonnes secondes.

.- Ah ! Je vois… Murmure t'il. Folâtrer…

.- Bien sur que non, rétorquais-je. J'ai besoin d'un livre.

Eileen a un rire silencieux alors que Drago, sourcils froncés, attaque la pile de manuels que j'ai apporté de mes 14 dernières expéditions. Il n'y en a que 5 ou 6. Je suis revenue bredouille les autres fois, mais un sourire chantait sur mes lèvres.

.- Voyons voir… Continue Drago. u Les créatures du mal… L M M P M M D M… Vacances avec les Harpyes… Forces obscures comment s'en protéger ?

Il extrait de sous mon parchemin un exemplaire non ouvert des Ravisseuses et élève un sourcil caustique.

.- Il te manque Bouche à bouche avec le monstre Potter …

Je soupire avec indulgence.

.- Drago, Drago, Drago…

.- C'est mon prénom, oui. Observe t'il tandis qu'Eileen étouffe son rire. Ça fait plus d'une dizaine de fois que tu t'en vas le retrouver derrière les étagères.

.- Comment sais tu que ?

Eileen se mord une main.

.- C'est très discret d'attendre une minute après qu'il soit parti au fin fond de la pièce, mais enfin… Il a les lèvre dégoulinantes de ton rouge à lèvres… Bon sang ! Nirv ! Ça en devient écœurant à la fin ! Et puis ça ma fiche le tournis de te voir te lever toutes les dix minutes ! Et il faut que tu finisses ce devoir pour vendredi.. Demain, je le sais tu n'en auras pas la force après le match ! Et jeudi soir ne compte pas sur mon aide ! Ni celle d'Eileen. Chuchote t'il furieusement.

Drago se tourne vers la concernée et elle tente gravement d'acquiescer..

J'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de mon cousin qui prend tant à cœur ma réussite scolaire.

.- Je me demande comment il se fait que tu n'ais rien dit à propos de notre réconciliation à Harry et moi ? Murmurais-je.

.- Peut être que l'émeute que vous avez provoqué à vous rouler ce patin dans la Grande Salle m'en a empêché, Répond t'il avec un air dégoûté.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ce souvenir mémorable, ce qui m'attire un regard foudroyant de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

.- Allez, Nirv ! Drago n'as pas entièrement tort… Tu dois finir ce devoir. Intervient Eileen de sa voix douce et conciliante.

.- Ok, ok. Consens-je. Je vais nulle part. De toute façon, je suis certaine qu'il n'ont pas le livre que je voulais !

Je tourne distraitement quelques pages des Ravisseuses , trouvant l'écriture bien trop fines, et le pages trop nombreuses et, soupirant, trempe ma plume dans de l'encre violette, vidant mon esprit des pensées de ce mignon petit ami aux cheveux ébouriffés qui m'attend en faisant semblant de lire le Syllabaire lunerousse . Ou peut-être en a t'il vraiment besoin ?

Difficilement, j'écris un paragraphe :

_description :__Les représentations que nous avons des Harpyes nous les montrent comme des monstres à tête féminines. Leur corps osseux à l'apparence d'un vautour, leur visage est ridé, leur bec et leurs ongles sont crochus. G. Lockahrt dans son ouvrage u Vacances avec les Harpyes /u nous indique également qu'elle répandent autour d'elle une odeur épouvantable « semblable aux œufs de kappas pourris »._

_Pour cette raison, nous les confondons souvent avec les ombres ou les âmes des morts similairement représentées_

_extrait de L' ENEIDE , livre III : livre des voyages et des prophéties :_

_« Nul monstre n'existe plus sinistre qu'elles, et jamais n'ont surgi_

_des eaux du Styx fléau plus cruel ni colère divine plus furieuse._

_Ces oiseaux ont une tête de femme, un flux immonde_

_S'écoule de leur ventre, leurs mains sont pourvus de griffes_

_Et leurs faces sont toujours pâles de faim. » _

Me voilà déjà sans inspiration .

Je décide de passer directement au paragraphe suivant. Mais je ne sais pas quoi y mettre. Qu'importe, me mordant, comme une enfant appliquée, la langue, je note :

_Les Harpyes de nos jours :_

Je mordille pensivement ma plume et relève la tête. Harry est revenu et il semble perdu dans sa contemplation… Ses yeux font des allers retour de ma bouche… A ma plume…Je passe un bout de langue sur mes lèvres et le voit tressaillir brusquement. Quand il lève les yeux et croise mon regard, une rougeur subite lui envahit les joues.

Eileen fait crisser sa plume.

.- Quoi ? Marmonnais-je.

.- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?

D'un geste posé, elle pose un buvard aux armoiries de sa famille sur son parchemin rempli d'une écriture en pattes de mouches. Puis, sur le mien.

.- Ça m'amuse de le voir rougir ! Répondais-je. Et puis, je profite, on a du se cacher pendant près de quatre mois..

.- Dans ce cas, profite bien. Dit elle en roulant précautionneusement mon parchemin.

Je la regarde faire incrédule.

.- Il vient de sortir ! M'explique t'elle dans un clin d'œil complice.

.- QUOI ! M'exclamais-je.

Drago cherche à se dissimuler sous son bouquin.

.- Chutttttt ! Râlent le studieux élèves dérangés.

C'est à dire, tous ceux présents.

.- SI… LEN… CE… Articule sans un bruit Mme Pince.

J'essaie de rassembler mes livres et n'arrive qu'à renverser l'encrier sur le parquet. Il roule dans un silence de mort et tous me regardent étrangement. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une jeune fille pressée !

.- FLUTE ! Pestais-je.

.- Rrrôhhh ! CHHHHUUUUUUTTTT !

Eillen est reparti à rire derrière la pile d'ouvrages scolaires renversés. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune aide.

Drago me tend ma besace et mon parchemin et levant les yeux au ciel :

.- File ! File avant que je ne t'égorge de mes propre mains ! Grommelle t'il. Je m'occupe de tes bouquins ! Ah ! Et si tu en as l'occasion, ce dont je ne doute pas…. Essaie d'asphyxier Potter ! d'accord ?

Ni une ni deux, je sort de la bibliothèque en courant, claquant les portes alors qu'il est bien écrit sur un panneau flottant qu'il faut les refermer en douceur « pour respecter la tranquillité de tous » et découvre Harry, nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur.

Galant, il me débarrasse de mon sac .

.- Tu as fini ton devoir ? Demande t'il.

.- Non ! M'indignais-je. On ne trouve rien dans ces rayonnages… Enfin, rien sur des monstres puants et hideux.. Mais, tu vois, au détour d'une étagère, j'ai bien cru voir quelque chose d'intéressant.

.- Ah bon ?

Je souris.

.- Moui… C'était un jeune homme… Plutôt mignon et …

Harry passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire à lui.

.- Et ?

Je m'humecte les lèvres et il s'empourpre.

.- Ma fois, il embrasse bien.. Mais j'aurais voulu tester .. Je ne sais pas … Autre chose.

.- Comme ?

Je glisse une main sous sa robe de sorcier et finit ma course dans sa poche de son pantalon. Il se mord la lèvre.

.- Un câlin…S'te plait…Mon cœur… Suppliais-je en lui faisant un bisou eskimo.

Oh ! Merlin ! Je suis en manque de la tendresse d'Harry!

**oo§0§oo**

.- Hmmmm Hmmm.

Un raclement de gorge interrompt notre moment tendresse de la soirée. Me détachant avec regret d'Harry, je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Cho Chang, écarlate, et n'osant nous regarder de front.

Harry me sent me crisper et, aussitôt, m'entoure du cercle de ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule droite.

.- Oui ? Demande t'il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cho ?

.- Et bien… Bredouille la petite chinoise… Navrée de vous déranger… heu. Harry, pourrais-je te parler seul à seul ?

Mes doigts se referment nerveusement sur le bras d'Harry.. Et Dieu seul pourtant sait les efforts que je fais pour ne pas me laisser à la jalousie, surtout depuis nos discussions franches au sujet de Sasha et Cho. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle prenait son épaule « pour son kleenex attitré », j'ai presque eu pitié de lui .

.- Non. Dit'il. Tu peux parler devant Nirvelli.

Chang lui lance un regard torve .

.- Mais c'est à dire que.. Mais enfin, je.. .. !

.- Mais encore ? Se moque t'il.

Son ton net m'arrache un soulagement profond et je me pend à son oreille pour le lui dire.

Chang se décide à parler… Mais, elle s'adresse à moi .

.- J'espère pour toi que vous avez eu la petite discussion que je t'ai conseillée…

.- Non ! L'interrompais-je. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. Et ça m'ai égal.

Harry a perdu le fil de la conversation .

.- bDe quoi parlez vous ?

.- De tes soit-disant « rendez-vous secrets » autrement dit l'AD. Répond Chang. C'est impossible pour moi, après demain. Désolé.

.- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fais-je pète-sec.

.- Je veux que tu sois là. Déclare Harry resserrant sa prise alors que je me tortille pour lui échapper. Question de politesse pour le nouveau membre.

.- C'est quoi l'Adée ? Rouspétais-je.

.- Le nouveau membre ? S'étonne Chang. Mais qui ?

Harry consent enfin à me libérer mais m'attrape aussitôt la main, malgré ma réticence.

.- Et bien Nirvelli !Dit il comme si cela allait de soi en haussant les épaules. Alors soit là. Salut .

Et il m'entraîne dans son sillage.

Il marche vite et je cours pour rester à sa hauteur.

.- Qu'est ce que cette histoire ! Faut pas te forcer à m'inviter partout ou tu te rends pour calmer ma jalousie !

Il s'arrête et je le percute de plein fouet. Une lueur malicieuse danse dans ses yeux émeraude.

.- Tu sauras jeudi soir. Me taquine t'il. Et c'est pour une autre raison que je veux que tu viennes.

Je trépigne.

.- C'est long. Ronchonnais-je. Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? Minaudais-je.

Je bats des cils comme une caricature de Lovise Loveboom, la mannequin vedette du moment.

Harry m'enlace mais, gentiment, je le repousse. Trop vite à son goût.

.- Nirv ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il ya encore?

Je lui réponds en baillant faussement que je suis fatiguée.

Harry regarde sa montre et m'informe qu'il n'est que 21h00.

.- Il me faut être dans une forme exceptionnelle demain, Harry . Répondais-je. Notre équipe va vous mettre une raclée telle que vous ne pourrez jamais vous remettre complètement…ciao, mon cœur.

Je lui souffle un baiser et il quémande une dernière étreinte en me lançant un regard de chien battu.

.- Tsstt ttssst. Fais-je. Je me réserve pour demain. Il faudra bien que tu me félicites pour la victoire.

**oo§0§oo**

La terre du stade que je fais rouler sous mes paumes sent bon. Je me relève et fait face à l'équipe.

Marieka vérifie une dernière fois l'état de son balais, Drago décrispe ses articulations, Nott me regarde sans sourciller et Baddock évite les coups de battes de Crabble et Goyle en plein échauffement.

Enfin, j'ouvre la bouche. Chacun cesse son activité pour se pendre à mes lèvres. En quelques phrases concises, je leur rappelle la technique que nous avons élaborés au dernier entraînement. Elle est fort simple.

Après avoir étudié leurs performances à l'entraînement, nous n'avons pu qu'en déduire une chose : ils se débrouillent bien. Trop, peut être. Ginny a du mordant, les autres la suivent, Ronald couve ses buts comme une louve ses petits et .. Harry… C'est un véritable virtuose. Cependant, je dois dire que nous les avons un peu époustouflé nous aussi par nos passes fluides et dynamiques..

Nous avons bien réfléchi à tout cela et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Harry va décider de clore le plus rapidement possible le jeu, mais je ne l'entend pas de cette manière. Je veux que nous nous mesurions à son équipe et leur montrons notre ténacité, et je compte bien faire durer ce plaisir, malgré la mauvaise météo, le ciel lourd de nuages neigeux et la froideur ambiante de l'air. .

C'est pourquoi les batteurs vont s'occuper uniquement d'envoyer les cognards sur Harry et de protéger Drago. Ce-dernier a pour mission de coller au train de mon petit-ami qui sera déstabilisé de ne pouvoir jouer sans entraves. Nous autres, nous nous débrouillerons seuls, quitte à faire des exercices très acrobatiques axant le jeu d'équipe sur l'attaque et laissant le soin à Marieka de protéger les trois anneaux. Ils acquiescent gravement.

.- Bonne chance à tous ! Conclus-je.

. BIENVENU AU GRAND MATCH DE QUIDDITCH QUI CLOTURERA LA SAISON 1995 DE POUDLARD ! Braille la commentatrice. SERPENTARD VERSUS GRYFFONDOR !

Une clameur assourdissante monte des gradins. Les écharpes et banderoles colorées et clignotantes claquent au vent, des mascottes rugissent dans les tribunes gryffondoriennes et tous tapent des pieds et des mains faisant vibrer les tribunes. Les Serpentard ne sont pas en reste, la voix nasillarde de Graham Pritchard et celle vigoureuse de Blaise Zabini entonnent grâce à un sonorus, un hymne en notre honneur, repris avec un déconcertant enthousiasme par tous.. Même ceux qui m'ont toujours trouvés inaptes à être capitaine.

Je profite de l'absence de l'arbitre pour en écouter les paroles et en rosit de plaisir.

Souafle en main, la Cap'taine attaque

D'un tir, Tonnerre, Eclair !

L'adversaire trépasse !

Car

Rien ne résiste à Blackkkkk !

Rien ne résiste à Blackkkk !

Pas même Potteeeerrr ses cheveux en chou fleuuurr !

Qui crie grâce,

Qui se ramasse,

Contre Malefoy,

Et grimace !

Car

Y a que le beau Dragoooo !

Y a que le grand Dragoooooo !

Qu'aura le vif en fendant l'air !

RAAH !RAAAH ! RAAH ! SERPENTARD

Théodore dans une bourrade amicale m'informe que c'est lui qui a trouvé le refrain. Drago écoute, hochant la tête, visiblement admiratif. Alors que Marieka chantonne gaiement elle aussi.

Face à nous, les gryffondors huent et sifflent en écoutant les paroles, une farouche détermination dans le regard.

Enfin Mme Bibine se présente, nous rappelle les règles élémentaires et demande aux capitaines de se serrer la main .

Harry et moi nous avançons, et je tends ma paume tout en l'informant que je connais une manière différente de se dire bonjour. Un sourcil levé, il rétorque que je ne parviendrais pas à le distraire ce matin. Mais ses joues on pris une couleur rosée, et ce n'est pas du au vent frais qui nous siffle aux oreilles!

Sous le regard attentif de Bibine nous échangeons une cordiale poignée de main.

Puis, son sifflet retentit et nous nous élevons tous dans les airs.

D'entrée de jeu , Nott récupère le souafle, mais l'un des frères Crivey lui envoie un cognard et cherchant à l'éviter, notre poursuiveur lâche la balle. Malcom se fend alors de le rattraper mais Ginny lui coupe la trajectoire et s'accapare la boule, filant comme un aigle vers les buts.

Je me lance à sa poursuite et parvient rapidement à la bloquer.

.- Tu ne m'auras pas Nirv. Ricane t'elle.

Et je l'ai… Car elle a décidé de feinter et amorce un tonneau.. Elle n'avait pas prévu que je la prenne à revers et lorsqu'elle se retrouve dos au sol, je la couvre de ma présence et lui chope la balle.

Je me précipite vers les buts, et quelques passes plus tard avec Malcom, il me le renvoie dans un tir époustouflant de précision. De la queue de mon balai, j'expédie la balle rouge dans l'anneau de droite, Ron s'occupant d'éviter un cognard à ce moment est pris de vitesse.

Rien ne résiste à Blackkkkk !

Rien ne résiste à Blackkkk !

RAAH !RAAAH ! RAAH ! SERPENTARD

Le match commence en notre faveur. Tout s'enchaîne très vite alors. Un équipier de Gin rétabli le score puis Theodore fait un magnifique lancée parabolique qui est rattrapé par Weasley. Les poursuiveurs adverses ne parviennent pas à garder le souafle en main plus de quelques trop courtes minutes nous laissant l'avantage et Marieka garde toute son énergie pour enrayer leurs tentatives. Ce qui, apparemment, vu la couleur rouge brique de son visage, fait enrager Weasley frère qui tourbillonne sans cesse d'un anneau à l'autre. Il se débrouille vraiment très bien mais nous ne lui laissons aucun répit.

Au loin, Harry est bombardé de Cognards et poursuivi par Drago. Dans un sourire, je réalise que cela doit être très éprouvant pour lui de chercher le vif d'or sous les insultes florissantes de mon cousin.

Notre stratégie s'avère parfaite, les frères Crivey s'efforcent de secourir leurs attrapeurs, et Goyle et Crabbe semblent beaucoup s'amuser.

Aux termes de plus d'une demi-heure de jeu, le score est de 160 à 20 en notre avantage et les tribunes grondent.

Seulement, nous commençons fortement tous à fatiguer. Et le vif n'a toujours pas été aperçu.

Je reçois, pendant un essai infructueux pour marquer, une balle noir sur la hanche et ai du mal à rester à califourchon sur mon nimbus.

Cependant, j'ai eu plus de mal que de peur et la souffrance physique me motive à aller de l'avant.

Je vole vers Malcom, pris en sandwiche entre Ginny et un gars pédant, quand une chose singulière m'arrive. Enfin, singulière, n'est pas tout à fait le mot exact.. Il vaudrait mieux dire : effroyable.. Je suis aspirée dans une bouffée turbulente d'air. M'aplatissant sur le balai, je cherche à quitter cette nappe qui me ballotte vers des hauteurs inconsidérées mais l'aérodynamisme de mon balai me cause préjudice.

.- LA FERME, MALEFOY ! TU VAS LA BOUCLER OUI ! Hurle Harry.

L'éclat doré de la petite balle convoitée attire mon regard et Harry et Drago se précipitent vers un gros cumulus où les élytres du vif fouettent l'air.

Le temps d'assister à cette démonstration de la mélodieuse voix de mon petit ami et me faire oublier ma posture précaire, je me retrouve une dizaine de mètres plus haut que je ne l'étais, sans avoir amorcé de mouvement et les joueurs qui s'activent sous moi m'apparaissent comme des mouches bleuâtres ou des coccinelles.

Une bourrasque m'élève un peu plus alors que j'étouffe un cri d'affolement. Désespérément, je me cramponne à mon manche et le dirige vers le sol… Mais, rien n'y fait, la bouffée d'air m'entraîne vers les nuages. Harry et Drago ne sont plus visibles.. Je suis toute seule …Et j'ai peur de la mort.

.- Oh Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu… Flageolais-je alors que les mouches et les coccinelles se transforment en points.

Je me rappelle Leonora geindre ce matin parce qu'elle a pris 600 malheureux grammes et fermant les yeux, je cherche une solution.

Des mots me viennent à l'esprit.. Grammes.. Kilop.. Gravité... Attraction terrestre. ..

Ne prenant pas la peine de trouver une autre solution plus prudente, je lâche mon nimbus. Hurle un « AU SECOURS » qui se transforme en grand cri discordant…

Et me laisse tomber dans le vide.

_A suivre_…

* * *

Suspens suspens… 

Qui va la sauver ?

Va t'on simplement la sauver ?

Qui va gagner le match ? Enfin cette question n'a pas d'importance, si Nirv meurt je ne pense pas prendre la peine de vous finir le match….

Pardon ? Qui a dit que j'étais méchante ? lol.

à bientôt !

1 : le titre est emprunté à Franck et Vautrin auteurs de la fabuleuse série des Boro!

Bisoooouuuuussssss !


	30. je suis morte tout va bien,

**la t'tite rubrique de Bidibou :**olalalla je suis dsl d'updater si tard ! est ceque vous me pardonnerez un jour? bonne lecture ! gros bisous à tous et toutes!

**

* * *

****Rar :**

**Floooon : **oh ma pauvre biloute ! tu finis ta semaine de peinture par des soldes ! tu m'étonnes que tu sois crevée ! je te pardonne volontiers ! t'as aimé ? Super ! GSPR que celuici va passer, G changé qqs petite choses à la va-vite pck je voulais faire gagner serpentatrd mais c'était peu crédible, et il doit encore y avoir des choses difficilement crédibles là-dedans (notamment au début..) mais si on fait des statistiques (ce que tu peux faire vu que tu as la bosse des maths ) je pense que ce qui va arriver à Nirv à la 6ème ligne peut être possible ! ouf ! quel phrase ! hé hé ! j'aurais un service à t demander ! G commencé une tite fic de trois chapitres et je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me la beta-reader ? si tu peux pas, ce n'est pas grave, hein ! bon ensuite faut que je travaille o premier chapitre de « H et son rhume » ! » hi hi !je te fais de gros poutoux tt plein ! ze t'adoooorre !

**SAMARAXX : **hé hé ! la romance en veux tu, en voilà, tu devrais étre servie avec la petite Os que je T mijotée, je me suis bien amusée ! il sera poster ds le cours de la semaine pr le moment une amie me beta-read et je le poste sitôt rendu ! ça s'appellera « je t'aime, alors.. » oui, déjà guimauve le titre.. dsl, mais parfois G du mal !mdr !je compte sur ton avis ! gros bisouuuuusssss ! à très vite !

**Greg83 :** salut Greg ! toujours pas lancé ? bon j'attends ton signal ! merci pour tous les compliments (suis toute rouge..fééé choooo !) , il était drôle à écrire ce chapitre, pour une fois qu'il peuvent se montrer en public je les ai fait s'amuser un peu ! hé hé ! sont jeunes fo bien qu'ils profitent ! pourquoi ne veux tu pas qu serpentard gagnent ?ça changerait non , bon, comme tu dis, on verra.. GSPR que ça t'ira ! hi hi !GSPR que ça n'a pas été trop long non plus? Je t'embrasse bien fort ! bidibou

* * *

**Je suis morte tout va bien.**

La Terre s'est retournée, et j'ai vue sur les cumulus qui, par grosses taches, barbouillent le ciel grisâtre.

.- OUCCCCCHHHHHH ! ÇA DOIT FAIRE MAL !

.- OUCCCCCCHHHH ! Reprennent en chœur les spectateurs.

Oucccchhhhh fait mon dos –heureusement protégé d'un corset spécial aérodynamisme pour le quidditch sportif- lorsqu'il percute à une vitesse accrue par la chute l'un des cerceaux de métal.

J'avais une chance minime de me rattraper à quoique ce soit lors de ma descente et jamais je n'aurais pensé toucher un jour cette surface, qui, heureusement fait plus de 50 centimètres d'épaisseur.

Il n'empêche que je crois me fendre sur le choc….Mais, mon corps tient toujours en un seul bloc… Douloureux mais soudé…

Je me sens déraper sur le cercle et dans un réflexe salutaire, je parviens à passer un bras par dessus la grosse barre curviligne et m'y cramponne avec l'énergie du désespoir.

.- MAIS QUELLE CHANCE TOUT DE MÊME ! Beugle la commentatrice.

Je ne sens plus ma colonne vertébrale. Je regarde l'herbe gelée qui s'étend environ 12 mètres sous mes pieds flottants. En vain, je tente de passer une jambe à travers l'anneau, mais ne parvient qu'à me faire tanguer d'avantage.

« Je suis morte, tout va bien ! » Pensais-je avant d'hurler :

.- AU SECOURS ! A l'AIDE !

Les secours s'organisent… Ginny a suspendu son tir et vole vers l'infirmerie à ce que je vois lorsque je tourne la tête. Ron Wealey et Marieka demandent un temps mort .. Qui ne peut prendre effet car les deux attrapeurs sont hors de vue.

Les yeux collés sur le métal givré, je constate que d'étranges insectes se déplacent en produisant des étincelles. Je réprime une grimace de dégoût et cherche à me reculer…Une de mes mains dérape et entraîne avec elle un peu de rouille..

.- Oh… Oh… Qu'on vienne m'aider !

Théodore Nott arrive à ma hauteur.

.- Tiens bon ! Dit il.

Avec ma verve et mon calme légendaire, que je sens très près de m'abandonner, je répond en m'efforçant de sourire :

.- C'est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire ! Comme distraction, je ne semble pas avoir trop le choix.

Alors, je m'accroche.

Théodore ne tient plus son balai que d'une main. Il a passé son bras libre contre ma taille douloureuse, manquant de m'asphyxier.

.- Lâche le cercle maintenant, Black …

Il resserre sa grippe. Je fixe sur lui des yeux horrifiés et continue à enserrer la barre de métal grignotée par ces étranges mandibulates…. Qu'il ne me fasse pas croire que je vais réussir à passer de cet anneau à son balai parce qu'il me maintient de son bras –certes costaud- mais qui ne reste qu'un bras !

Je pensais cette année avoir épuisé toutes mes sources de peur, mais je réalise, qu'il n'en est rien…

.- Non…Non… Refusais-je . Tu vas me lâcher, je suis plus lourde que je ne le parais..

Ses yeux s'assombrissent d'indignation et.. D'amusement.

.- Pardon ? Tu n'hésites pas à lâcher ton nimbus à plus de 35 mètres de hauteur, et là, tout est sécurisé, et tu préfères rester colée à cet anneau !

Je ris jaune.

.- Regarde sous tes pieds, me conseille Nott en me tenant toujours.

Je m'exécute et y découvre, Malcom, tout sourire, qui attend que je cesse de m'agiter pour bien vouloir me laisser choir sur son nimbus 2000.

Sans prévenir, mes nerfs lâchent en même temps que mes mains :

.- Ah… Vous êtes mes sauveurs…(1) Dis-je en m'affalant aux cotés de Malcom qui m'apparaît comme un ange avec ses boucles blondes si enfantines.

Je manque de faire chavirer Nott et mon compagnon-chérubin rétablit aussi difficilement un semblant d'équilibre sur son balai.

.- QUEL SAUVETAGE ! QUE D'EMOTIONS ! QUEL MATCH ! Se régale Rose Zeller.

.- Qu'elle se taise, pitié.. grommelle Nott en se frictionnant le bras.

Malcom pouffe.

.- Tu as failli arracher le bras de Nott, Capitaine ! observe t'il en nous ramenant vers le sol.

.- Au moins, je ne suis pas tombée dans les pommes. Réussis-je à marmonner.

Là dessus, je perds connaissance.

**ooo00oooo**

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis allongée sur un banc du vestiaire et un tohu-bohu monstre régne dans la salle.

Je cligne des yeux, me dresse doucement sur mon séant – grimaçant car mes bandages m'étouffent- et accepte le verre d'eau que me tend Mme Pomfresh avant de s'occuper d'un autre blessé.

Car je ne suis pas seule…

Le fait est que tout le monde est présent justement. L'équipe de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard mais aussi des professeurs et Mme Bibine. Tous discutent ou s'insultent, âprement.

Harry et Drago se lancent des répliques cinglantes dont je ne comprends pas le sens alors que les différents membres des équipes en sont eux déjà aux mains.. Les professeurs ne réagissent pas, même Dumbledorre reste inerte et se contente de suivre un échange verbale apparemment houleux entre Severus Rogue et Minerva Mc Gonagall ! Un véritable chaos !

Là dessus, une crinière noire fond sur moi :

.- Ah ! Cap'taine ! Te voilà Réveillée ! Hurle Marieka d'une voix qu'elle veut perçante.

Je suppose qu'elle essaie là de créer une diversion.. Mais ça ne réussit pas. Elle réussit simplement à faire monter une migraine.

.- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

Elle me jette un regard brillant d'excitation :

.- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Frétille t'elle, puis, elle ajoute d'une voix vibrante d'admiration : oh ! Si ! Tu devineras, tu as tellement d'imagination …

.- Mariek ! Rouspétais-je. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à chat ! Pourquoi Mac Gonagall vient elle de lancer son superbe chapeau écossais au visage de Rogue !

Marieka me pousse gentiment et s'installe.

.- Et bien voilà. Tu t'es évanouie et..

.- Je sais ! La coupais-je.

Son regard est désapprobateur et je me décide à ne plus broncher

.- Tu t'es évanouie, reprend elle. Et à ce moment, on a vu réapparaître Drago et Harry !

Elle émet un sifflement admiratif :

.- Ah ! Tu les aurais vu ! Ce qu'ils étaient beaux ! A couper le souffle et avec ça, leur vol était fluide et les mouvements s'enchaînaient, ils nous ont même fait une feinte de Wronski ! Et tu aurais vu les effets du vent dans leurs cheveux ! Le blond contre le brun ! C'était ..

Je m'assoies confortablement alors que Marieka, les yeux pleins d'étoiles se lance dans un description de leurs péripéties.

Au loin Ginny vient de gifler Théodore et la voix forte de Drago perce désagréablement mes tympans :

.- CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI VA JUGER DE QUI A GAGNE OU NON POTTER !

.- EN TANT QUE CAPITAINE JE ME PASSERAIS DE TON AVIS, MALEFOY ! ALORS, TON ARROGANCE ET TON PEDANTISME TU PEUX LES FOUTRE AU PLACARD !

.- SERAIT-CE UNE INSULTE ENVERS UN PREFET ?

.- C'EN EST UNE OUI ! PREFET OU NON ! JE SAIS PERTIENEMENT QUE C'EST MOI QUI L'AI EU EN PREMIER !

Marieka, tout à son récit, continue à blablater, elle ne s'est pas aperçue de mon manque d'attention.

.- Abrége s'il te plait … Soupirais-je.

Il me tarde de savoir pourquoi ces deux êtres, le plus chers à mon cœur, sont sur le point de s'entretuer.

Mareik s'effondre à mes cotés, la tête dans ses mains et résume le tout en un soupir :

.- Il ont tout deux tendus la mains sur le vif et…On ne sait pas qui l'a attrapé en premier.

Harry a sorti sa baguette et menace Drago maintenant ! Que de chicaneries pour un simple match de Quidditch ! Ginny a déjà lancé un sort de chauves-furies sur Malcom et Ron envoie un uppercut savamment dosé au pauvre Théo qui s'affaisse sur le sol en se tenant le menton.

Harry, rageur, envoie un sort de furonculose à Drago.

Et alors, tout le monde réagit de concert.

.- POTTER ! Le réprimande, bouillonnant de rage, Rogue.

.- Ote moi ça, sale Vermine ! Siffle Drago, le visage défiguré et saisissant Harry par le col.

.- MALEFOY ! Le tance aussi sèchement Mc Gonagall.

Je me précipite vers eux et me met à hurler moi aussi :

.- CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, NON !

Drago lâche Harry dés que je lui arrache sa baguette et je la jette fébrilement au sol.

.- Vous êtes de vrais gamins ! Ce n'est qu'un match !

.- C'est le classement pour la coupe ! Dit quelqu'un.

.- Je m'en fous ! ôte lui ça, Harry !

.- Ravi de vous retrouver au mieux de votre forme ! Glousse Dumbledorre.

HORS DE QUESTION !

.- OH, SI ! TU VAS M'OTER ÇA, POTTY !

.- Bien, il suffit de demander à Harry de nous montrer ses souvenirs et nous saurons qui a gagné. S'amuse Dumbledorre.

Et plus personne ne pense à crier. Rogue va même jusqu'à ramasser le chapeau de son homologue, l'épousseter et le lui tendre. Elle le remercie d'une voix piteuse.

Harry se tourne vers Dumbledorre :

.- Mais nous n'avons pas de pensine !

.- Severus va permettre à notre impartiale et ravissante arbitre de s'infiltrer dans ton esprit. Le temps qu'elle découvre la vérité.

Mme Bibine est un peu éberlué de la tournure des choses mais s'avance néanmoins vers Harry. Celui ferme les yeux et se concentre. Rogue explique quand à lui à Bibine le sort qu'elle doit lancer et une minute plus tard, elle vogue dans les limbes de mon petit ami. Très vite, ils rouvrent les yeux. Harry sourit.

.- Voulez vous me rappeler le score avant la saisie du vif. Demande t'elle alors.

.- 210 à 80 pour Serpentards. Répondent ils tous, puis : Alors ?

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

.- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Harry, arbore un sourire triomphal.

.- Quoi ? éructe Drago, ses joues toujours rongées de rougeur

.- Potter a attrapé le vif au moment où Malefoy agrippait une des ailes ! Continue Bibine. Sacrément beau match, ça fait 230 à 220 !

je regarde le sol..misérablement.. Et merde !

et puis, finalement, J'applaudis légèrement, bonne perdante, Drago grogne, l'équipe de Harry pousse des hauts cris, MacGo sourit comme une damnée . Rogue sert les poings et je n'ose capter son regard.. Marieka fond en larme dans les bras de Malcom…

Je me dandine jusqu'à mon Chef de maison, yeux baissés, mortifiée…expire et me lance :

.- Professeur, je vous offrirais la seconde place ! je.. je

.- C'était un beau match, miss Black… N'en parlons plus.

Ginny saute au cou de Harry en beuglant :

.- Nous avons la coupe ! Merlin ! Harry ! Harry ! Nous avons la coupe !

Drago est déçu, ses traits sont tirés.. Une fois encore, il n'a pas eu l'avantage face à Harry.

Je chuchote rien que pour Drago, le faisant sourire légèrement :

.- On n'as jamais été aussi prêt, Drago, ce ne peut être qu'un signe ! et il nous reste un match, on les serrera de près !

Je me tourne vers Harry, … Il réalise que je ne suis peut être pas aussi enchantée que lui….

- FELICITATIONS ! M'écrie–je cependant avant de l'étreindre. Mais, l'année prochaine je te reprends la coupe ! Tu peux en être sur.

Il éclate de rire avant que je ne l'entraîne vers la sortie.

J'ouvre la porte, fait trois pas, pousse un grand cri et me couvre le visage de mes mains. Des grêles, telles des cognards miniatures, avec la même force d'impact fouettent l'air. Harry m'attire vers les vestiaires par le pan de ma ceinture :

.- Pourquoi crois-tu donc que personne dans les gradins ou de l'équipe n'a vu qui avait attrapé le vif ? s'exclame t'il goguenard.

**ooo00oooo**

Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je réalise que je suis en retard au rendez-vous qu'a fixé Harry. Je me précipite vers la salle sur demande dans laquelle je ne suis plus allée depuis l'épisode de la prophétie et passant la porte, je reste interloquée. La salle devenue vaste est remplie d'une cinquantaines d'élèves, de différentes maisons confondues.. A l'exception de serpentard… Cherchez l'intrus ?

- Eh ! Harry ! Voilà, ta chérie ! S'exclame Luna Lovegood, étrangement non amorphe ce soir.

Harry émerge de derrière une assemblée de Poufsouffles et me sourit largement.

Je ferme vivement la porte et scrute autour de moi.. Alors c'est ça l'AD ? Un rassemblement d'élèves dans un salle mi-bibliothèque mi-lupanar avec tous ses coussins jonchant le sol.. Quoique les outils de détections magiques sont du plus drôle d'effet dans le décor…

Harry m'embrasse furtivement, se racle la gorge et braille :

.- S'il vous plait ! Merci.. Bien, ce soir, on accueille un nouveau membre au sein de ..

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil.. Visiblement, il cherche à faire son petit effet.

.- De l'Armée de Dumbledorre !

Et il y réussit..

Il y a quelques sourires timides qui répondent à sa phrase et les applaudissements de Gin. Près d'un scrutoscope gigantesque Cho Chang, Marietta et Tobias se sont isolés. Tobias me fait de grands signes amicaux de la main. Chang, elle réagit par un sourire crispé.

Harry, à mes cotés, continue de discourir jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle à lui :

.- Nirvelli ?

Je tourne la tête.

.- Quoi ?

.- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

.- Heu.. Non.. Enfin.. Si.. Bonjour. Fais-je aimablement.

Et c'est la déferlante, comme ce jour là dans la Grande salle, tout le monde se rue sur nous. Gin me harponne et me raconte ses derniers potins. Seamus Finnigan me fait un clin d'œil coquin avant de me faire la bise comme à une vieille connaissance et l'un des Crivey m'aveugle de son flash avant même de demander d'une voix excitée :

.- Je peux prendre une photo de Nirvelli et toi, Harry ? Hein ? Ste plait !

Hermione Granger arrive jusqu'à moi et je remercie le ciel –une fois n'est pas coutume- qu'il y est quelqu'un de sage- trop, certainement- et raisonné –exagérément- ici… Enfin, quelqu'un va pouvoir m'expliquer clairement ce qu'est l'AD .

.- Elle a été crée en secret par nous trois, l'an dernier. M'éclaircit t'elle.

.- Tu veux dire, que _Tu_ l'as crée ! La corrige Ronald et Harry.

Elle fait une petite moue comique.

.- Oui.. Enfin.. Harry nous y enseigne des sorts de défense.. Mais cette année, c'est différent, malgré qu'Harry n'assiste pas à toutes les séances à cause d'entraînements personnels intensifs, comme il t'a sûrement dit..

J'hoche la tête.. Je sais oui, il en ressort harassé, déprimé complètement vide de bonne humeur...

.- Grandiose ! S'écrie une serdaigle avec des couettes.

.- Dumbledorre et Mac Gonagall, eux-mêmes, de temps à autre, viennent nous apporter leurs conseils et la semaine prochaine, ceux qui ne savent pas encore transplaner, vont pouvoir commencer l'apprentissage quelques mois plus tôt que prévu et gratuitement.. On a obtenu l'autorisation de cet irréfléchi de Fudge

Hermione jubile, mais je ne comprends pas tout. Si les professeurs les assurent de leurs soutiens, pourquoi cette organisation au reste, qui paraît très utile, reste t'elle un secret… Pourquoi est ce que ça ne devient pas un cours de soutien supplémentaire ?

C'est Hannah Habott de Poufsouffle qui se charge de répondre d'une voix douce.

.- Et bien, à cause des serpentards… Certain vont peut être rejoindre Vol… Voldemort.. On ne peut pas se permettre d'apprendre la prudence à de potentiels ennemis.

J'en reste bouche bée. Mais, je réalise fort bien néanmoins qu'elle a raison. Il y a ceux qui le veulent de leur plein grés et ceux qui n'auront pas d'autres choix..

.- Pourquoi m'accepter avec vous dans ce cas?

Evidemment, ils vont répondre que c'est Harry qui m'impose à eux.. Et je l'aurais cherché. Leurs réponses m'étonnent.

.- Parce que tu n'agis pas toujours comme eux, risque une petite brunette aux yeux bleus.

.- Ah oui ?fais-je, incrédule.

.- Tu m'as défendu contre Malefoy, un jour, au début de l'année…Sans raisons évidentes. Me rappelle Londubat…

Harry sourit de mon air étonné mais réjoui avant de grogner :

.- Ça suffit ! On est pas là pour tenir salon !

.- C'est clair, c'est la fouine qui serait jaloux ! Ricane Ronald sous mon noir regard.

.- Au Boulot ! Nirv tu te mets avec Dean !

Bientôt, je me retrouve sous les sorts adroitement lancés du petit ami, que je découvre sympathique, de Gin. Je résiste du mieux que je peux, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à les éviter, ayant perdue une partie de ma souplesse…Et il se démène vraiment bien !

Harry faisant le tour des groupes en profite pour m'octroyer une pause.

.- C'est fatiguant, tout ça ! Dis-je… Mais, Harry…

.- Mmm ?

Il regarde, approbateur, Neville stupéfixier rapidement Parvati Patil. Je tourne sa tête vers moi, et il découvre mon sérieux.

.- Je suis fière de toi…

Il m'enlace tendrement et je blottis mon menton dans le creux de son cou.. On reste de longues secondes dans cette position.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouvant le chemin de mon oreille gauche, demande moqueur :

.- Au fait, ma douce, comment vont les pustules de Malefoy ? Il souffre toujours, j'espère ?

Je lui lance un regard de reproche. Il rit.

.- Non. En fait, il est guérit. Ce que tu peux être puéril! Cette remarque est d'un mesquin !

.- Tu me pardonnes ? Demande t'il une once de peur dans la voix .

.- Va falloir que tu te rattrapes, mon cœur … Le taquinais-je.

Sa bouche vient gentiment embrasser un point sensible derrière mon oreille gauche.

.- Ce soir, je n'ai rien de prévu pour une fois !… Cabane hurlante ? Propose t'il. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé.

J'acquiesce un grand sourire aux lèvres et remplie d'une nouvelle énergie réussit à malmener mon pauvre coéquipier.

**ooo00oooo**

Le professeur Rogue finit son tour d'appréciation du contenu de nos chaudrons. Eileen sourit largement lorsqu'il nous donne un O pour la limpidité de notre potion de « Aperirre Animus » **(2).** Nous nous sommes fortement appliquées à la réaliser.. Enfin, j'entends par là qu'Eileen a surveillé chacun de mes gestes et m'a empêchée de commettre l'irréparable à plus de cinq reprises, comme par exemple faire bouillir trop fortement le liquide, mettre un œil de viouvre au lieu d'une patte de tarentule ou encore mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre au lieu de battre énergiquement…

Au terme de trois cours consacrée à la préparation de cette potion de niveau Aspic, une délicate odeur de framboise nous pénètre et le liquide à une couleur de caramel.. De quoi se pourlécher les babines d'avance.. Ce qui nous est, par ailleurs, permis car Rogue nous a demandé de tester l'efficacité de notre labeur .

Rogue apprend ensuite à Harry et Ron que, bien évidemment, leur potion est un insuccès total (trop liquide) et que de ce fait « leurs yeux d'imbéciles chroniques ne pourront savourer le spectacle magnifique qu'une potion parfaite leur aurait fait découvrir. » A savoir l'âme de chacun de leurs petits compagnons. Apparemment, puisqu'ils ont immerger vingt secondes de plus que nécessaire un coussinet de Cennef dans le chaudron, les essences qu'ils apercevront seront estropiées…

.- P ! Déclare Rogue avant de distribuer un O à Drago et Blasie Zabini.

Eileen munie d'une petite louche entreprend de remplir trois fioles, m'en tend une avec un sourire complice et apporte l'échantillon restant à Rogue.

.- Bien ! L'effet dure une heure environ, précise Rogue. Je veux pour demain votre composition, un demi-parchemin minimum, sur ce sujet : description morphologique de l'âme de votre binôme. Buvez et sortez ! ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'exécute aussitôt, et constate que la potion est délicieuse malgré toutes les horreurs qu'on a fait bouillir dedans… Je ne ressens aucun effet étrange et observe autour de moi.

Au début, je ne distingue rien, tout le monde s'agite à nettoyer sa paillasse et puis, peu à peu, elles m'apparaissent … J'en reste muette d'admiration.

Elle sont là autour de chacun d'entre nous. Transparentes, flottantes dans une sorte de sphère de consistance visqueuse ou aquatique, je ne sais, que j'aimerais toucher mais qui semble si fragile que je risquerais de la briser rien qu'en l'effleurant.

A l'intérieur de chacun de ses globes s'agite dans des nuages de couleurs bigarrées et chatoyantes, une émanation. On pourrait les croire palpables et pourtant, ce ne sont que des condensations qui représentent un corps simplifié : quatre membres filiformes et une face, plate, sans nez.

Elles sont magnifiques, toutes à leurs manières. Elles reflètent l'humeur profonde de leur possesseur et je me fais l'idée étrange que durant cette heure, je vais apprendre plus que jamais à connaître les gens que je côtoie.

Parkinson passe devant moi, la sphère tourbillonne vers moi, et le nuage pourpre en son intérieur me lance un regard hostile.

Je me détourne pour observer celle de mon cousin.

Elle est inerte et toute auréolée d'argent. Elle est accroupie, un coude sur un genou surélevé, et la tête, pensive appuyée sur sa paume. Elle pense. Elle en oublie le monde extérieur.

Je sors rapidement, avide de découvrir d'autres beautés.

Dans le couloir, mes compagnons me regardent avancer, une lueur de panique dans le regard, mais je n'y prend pas garde.

Devant moi, il y a Harry et son esprit, étrange mais plus beau encore que les autres dans sa complexité. Ou peut être est-ce l'amour qui déforme mes idées. Non je ne pense pas.

Son âme impose le respect.

.- Ce que c'est beau ! Lui dis-je, ne quittant pas des yeux la boule lactée qui gravite autour de lui. Ce que tu es beau… Corrigeais-je.

Harry bougonne :

.- Je n'y vois rien, moi ! Elles sont toutes floues et sans formes ! Rogue avait raison ! j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble la tienne, papillon.. Soupire t'il.

.- Elle doit être trés banale.. Répondais-je… Mais la tienne, elle.. Elle…

Elle transcende.

Elle est double. Une de ses faces est nimbée de noir, sur ce coté du visage, la bouche s'abaisse dans un sourire triste et l'œil se réduit à une simple fente. Mais quel œil ! Il s'en écoule des perles de diamants qui s'évaporent… Des gouttes de pluies… Des larmes. L'autre face est moins mélancolique et émet une leur rouge et dorée (la part de Gryffondor qui prime sans doute ). L'œil est lourd de tendresse et la bouche embrasse un amour invisible . Une main se tend vers moi. Son âme aime… Son âme m'aime.

Drago ricane en passant devant Ronald et Hermione.

.- Eh ! Achète donc un tutu Weasmoche ! Ah oui, il te faudra sans doute hypothéquer ta cabane pour se faire, mais ça vaudrait le coup de te voir dans des collants roses !

Ron s'empourpre violemment et bafouille :

.- Que.. Qu'est ce que ?

Drago passe son chemin un sourire au bords des lèvres. Il se venge comme ilpeut de notre défaite au quidditch. J'étouffe un rire. Mais je comprends fort bien que Dray n'ai pu résister à la tentation.

.- Ne prend pas garde, Ron.. le supplie Hermione. Moi, ton âme, je la trouve adorable.

.- Elle est surtout drôle ! Glousse Patil

.- Ah ça ! Pour sur ! Pouffe Brown.

Et Ron de passer au vermillon alors qu'Harry me demande ce que l'âme de son meilleur ami a de si drôle. J'y jette un coup d'œil et éclate de rire.

.- QUOI ! Tonne Ronald Weasley. QUELQU'UN VA T'IL ME DIRE CE QUE FICHE MON AME !

Hermione rougit et se mord elle-même les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer. J'essuie mes larmes et décide d'abréger la souffrance du pauvre torturé.

.- Ne te vexe pas Ron, mais ton âme, vient de faire des entrechats.

Ron blêmit et Hermione l'embrasse tendrement, toute rouge de confusion.

La sphère de Ron pivote dans tout les sens, et la vapeur en son centre, tourbillonne, virevolte, les bras en corolle avant de faire un saut très gracieux pour répondre au baiser soufflé par l'esprit d'Hermione.

Harry donne une bourrade amicale à son ami en blaguant :

.- Tu a pris des cours avec Ginny ?

Et puis, il m'entraîne en courant vers la Grande Salle quand Weasley gronde :

.- MAIS MIONE ! TU LE SAIS TOI, J'AI JAMAIS SU DANSER !

**ooo00oooo**

L'effet s'est finalement dissipé au bout d'une heure comme nous l'avait indiqué Rogue. La journée s'est poursuivie par un cours d'Arithmancie, particulièrement ennuyeux, puis un double cours de métamorphose où il nous fallait transformer une spore de plante en un vif d'or. Nous attaquons les métamorphoses multiples, c'est à dire de cellules vivantes aux molécules inertes… C'est assez difficile, mon vif d'or volait bien, mais il était tour terne en encore recouvert de terreau. J'ai donc eu une note plus que moyenne…

Pansy Parkinson sort, sans un mot, une robe simple et décente de sa malle et la dispose soigneusement sur une chaise. Demain, elle va au ministère de la magie pour répondre de son acte. Elle n'a rien avalé de la journée et n'ose même plus me regarder. Leonora cherche à la consoler ne réussit qu'à se faire sévèrement tancer. Cette dernière s'effondre en sanglotant, la tête cachée dans ses six oreillers de satin rose bonbon.

Moi, j'attends qu'Eileen libère la salle de bain. J'étouffe un bâillement et range mon devoir bâclé de botanique. J'ai passé la soirée avec Drago. Il a voulu me présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. Il l'a rencontré à l'infirmerie après le match alors que Pompom venait de lui redonne son visage d'ange.. Elle s'appelle Solène. Tout comme Drago, elle aime lire et ils parlent des heures durant de leurs auteurs favoris ; Ca va lui faire du bien de communiquer ouvertement à une personne autre que moi. Surtout que j'ai tendance à beaucoup le négliger depuis ma réconciliation avec Harry. Solène est très jolie, elle a la peau dorée et de longs cheveux crêpées.. Drago semble assez attaché à la jeune fille et j'en suis ravie pour lui.

Je m'assieds sur le lit d'Eileen pour y récupérer Laïs et déplace des jonchements de parchemins. Mon regard est attiré par celui pour le lendemain.. La description de nos âmes.

J'ai rédiger le mien avec application. C'était très long à expliquer puisque l'âme d'Eileen prenait tour à tour les comportement de chaque esprit que mon amie croisait. Le don d'empathie veut que son émanation se voit commander ses mouvements par les autres.

Une phrase me saute aux yeux et je crois confusément que je n'ai pas du bien lire .. Je saisis la feuille et plisse les yeux sur l'écriture serrée de ma meilleure amie, toujours enfermée dans cette salle de bain.

On m'a toujours –Père m'a toujours- appris à n'être curieuse des choses qui se rapporte à sa propre personne. Et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que fait mon âme derrière moi à longueur de temps… Fait elle de grands signes de la main à Harry, ou bien cavale t'elle après un papillon imaginaire ou pleure Aquene… Ou s'inquiète de ce cauchemar avec les hiboux qui m'est revenu la nuit dernière alors que je dormais aux cotés d'Harry à la cabane ?

Je me penche sur la feuille noircie et déchiffre :

_**« Dans sa sphère blanchâtre et liquoreuse, une condensation noirâtre forme l'âme de Nirvelli. C'est étrange, elle semble si différente des autres. Autour d'elle, elles s'agitent papillonnent, pleurent, rient ou encore valsent et cueillent des fleurs invisibles.. Mais son âme, Professeur, son âme, étrangement, pour une raison, que je n'explique pas, ou que je n'ose expliquer m'a fait peur. **…»_

.- NON ! NE LIS PAS ! S'écrie Eileen, dans un kimono de soie pourpre et blanc ravissant.

Elle semble tétanisée quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Et puis, elle s'assied à mes cotés. Elle me demande jusqu'où j'ai lu.. D'un doigt je lui montre la phrase où je me suis arrêtée. Je réalise que mon doigt est tremblant. Je frissonne…

Elle n'est donc pas si banale que ça mon âme…

.- Lis la suite.. murmure t'elle en me serrant une main.. j'aurais préférée que tu n'en sache rien, D'ailleurs, j'hésitais à rendre cette compo à Rogue… Du moins pour qu'il la note…Mais pour maintenant…Lis...

Elle est toute blême et ses cheveux qui d'ordinaire sont tout bouclés, encore humides, semblent aplatis sur son front soucieux.

Je déglutit difficilement et serre sa main.

« _**Professeur, son âme, étrangement, pour une raison, que je n'explique pas, ou que je n'ose expliquer m'a fait peur. Il me semble bien, qu'en tâtant de ses paumes brumeuse la surface de sa prison sphéroïdale, puis couvrant de ses mains sa bouche fiévreusement béante.. Il me semble bien, que son âme hurle**. » _

Je relève la tête livide… Ce ne peut être possible.. Ses derniers mots.. Mon âme ne peut pas se comporter de cette étrange et morbide façon..

Aspirant une bouffée d'air, pour me calmer, je relis la dernière phrase…

Je lâche le parchemin et la main d'Eileen.. Je me demande ce que je fais là sur ce lit, étrangement vidée. Je me lève, comme une machine, mes genoux s'entrechoquent et je me cogne à une malle.. Je piétine de mes pieds nus, la feuille qui a finit sa course sur un serpent à la langue fourchue d'une carpette.

Je ne réagis pas quand Eileen se met à sangloter.

Je rentre dans la salle d'eau.. La clé tourne avant même que je ne pense l'avoir saisi. Mes vêtements déchoient en un tas informe sur le sol carrelé et je fais pivoter le mitigeur de la douche. L'eau glacée qui s'écoule sur moi, réputée pour clarifier mes pensées n'a pas l'effet escompté. Je ne la sens pas. Je ne sens plus rien.. Pas même moi.. Seule une pensée semble faire aller mes bras plus bas que terre.

Je revois l'écriture en patte de mouche et mon esprit, inlassablement, répète la dernière phrase de ce devoir maudit :

**… ****_Son âme hurle. Elle hurle à la mort…._**

à suivre….

* * *

(1) : l'auteur a toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase si follement nunuche ! alors elle le fait par le biais de la petite Nirvy ! et vous savez quoi, elle se demande pkoi elle l'as pas fait avant ! mdr !

(2 ) : **Aperirrer Animus :** révéler l'âme…. En latin primaire et traduction mot à mot… JE ne fais plus de latin depuis ..alors.. faisons nos comptes…Mmmm… 5 ans… Dur dur pour moi d'inventer une jolie dénomination avec des verbes conjugués et des déclinaisons donc G choisi la solution de facilité. Shame on me 

* * *

**Une fin légèrement moins gaie que le début, non ?**

le chapitre précédent et celui-ci ( enfin avant les derniers paragraphes) étaient destinés à vous détendre un peu et moi aussi… Suite à ça, la petie Nirvy va subir des tensions considérables…

**La prochaine fois, occlumencie , entrainement intensif avec harry et petite dispute pr la forme**

A la demande de **SamaraXX **(coucouuu twwa !) j'ai rédigé une one shot**de rating M**qui contient donc un **lemon, Harry/Nirv** et que j'update dans le courant de la semaine (merci à **Naw **qui me corrige et me conseille ! je t'adore !)! . Le titre c'est **_« je t'aime, alors.. »_** et pour le reste ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne le lisez pas, il n' y a aucun éléments fondamental qui changerait l'histoire, et s'il y a qqs petites infos, elles sont reprise dans les prochains chapitres de la fic ! voilà !


	31. détruire Carthage

_la 'tite rubrique de Gnagnagna:_ salut tous ! ça va les vacances? il fait beau? ici (picardie, ds un petit bled tout morne. peuplé de vaches, de coqs deplumés et de cocottes maussades .et pis au milieu de toute cette nature pacifique et soporifique,et bah, y a moi.. et ben ...euh... Naaaaan!) bref, vous vous en fichez , nan? vi! ok, je change de sujet ! pas la peine de m'agresser ! bon bah alors si on peut plus parler météo ou basse-cour, si on parlait cuisine... miam miam ! qui aime le gateau à la courgette? quwwwa? Personne ! vous savez pas ce que vous loupez mesdames et messieurs! c su! ccu! lent ! quwwa, vous n'avez rien à foutre non plus: oki..oki..mais je sais pas quoi vous dire moi? vous voulez que je vous parle de l'avancée de la fic, et de quand elle va se finir ! (qui a osé dire ENFIN!) en fait, ché po..! bah oui.. c vré quoi ! j'ai plein de projets de fic et bcp de mal sur celle ci tout à coup ! mais bon rassurez vous je compte la finir ! je ne C pas comment mais..je veux que ce soit super, G des tas d'idées mais je n'arrive pas à les sortir comme je l'entends!. bon je voudrais pas finir cette petite rubrique sur une note déprimante déja quelle commence ds un délire complétement ...euh..délirant ! ... Alors qu'est ce que je peux vous dire... le OS rating M est posté ! une larme coule si si voir les coordonnées à la fin..s'iuoplait donnez moi votre avis !et pis je vais ptétre lancé un Os qui va faire trois chapitres (ce qui est logique pr un Os) avec le couple DM/LL.. voilà vous en pensez quoi? et pis sinon, bah, g une fic en commun avec FloOOon.. (-quand est ce qu'on la lance Ma floooN?)vous connaissez Flo-fol-oeil? nan! bah alors qu'est ce vous faites! bon cette fois j'arréte là ! bonne lecture! merci de ne pas vous étre suicidè en lisant cette rubrique passablement nulle aujourd'hui ! et puis GROOOOOOOOSSSSS BISSSSSSOUUUUUUSSS !

* * *

**RAR :**

**luna potter :** salut Pitchoune! bah tu as le droit de ne aps aimer un chapitre, bien sur ! dc je te pardonne volontiers ma puce ! et euh..mercii pr les compliments sur celui-ci. c gentil. en gros, comprends là que je suis écarlate. c vrai qu'ils sont apetissants !mdr !et oui celle de Drago est bien "le penseur"mdr, je trouve que cette attitude a une classe folle compatible avec l'attitude draconnienne , nan? elle cri..hmm... comment dire... Pck, Voldemort la tient en son pouvoir simplement et que personne ne s'en rend compte. mais tu vas voir ça va changer. pkoi 24 bizous? C le chifre des elfes? je t'embrasse (autant que tu veux, faut aps être avare de ces choses là!)

**ALYSSA222:** bijooourrrr !hi hi hi ! une 'tite nouvelle, j'adoooore ! merci pr tout ! voilà la suite, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! bizz +

**FLO-Fol-Oeil:** ça va meiux tes bugs? Je grogne aussi ds ces cas là, mais ça n'arrange jamais rien ! c bête la vie ! enfin..merciiii pr tout ! je ne C pas quand le lancer la mini-fic draco-luna que tu m'as si gentiment corrigée (tas u le mail?) pck tu vois là je me suis plongé ds un Os Harry-Draco.. bon sang.. je ne c pas ce qui me prend ! et de ce fait là, j'ai p)as encore écrit le chapitre 8 de Amy, par ctre g déja mis en page le premier chapitre de la suite ... décalage, quoi... t'as un reméde? Enormes poutouxxx !

**greg83:** pourquoi tu étais surpris? mici !hé hé! ça change de créer d'autres héros ! lol ! pis je les aime bien ceux de l'équipe de quidditch ! mdr !puis faut pas étre intimidée ! y en a pr tout ls gouts sur ce site, des ats de gens trouvent cette fic pitoyable, et alors? elle parle de quoi la tienne?bon courage à trsès vite

**samaraXX :** a y est ! c lancé ! tu as lu? ou non.. tu trouves ca nul? faut que j'arréte les M! oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu..oh mon dieu.. je suis en stress tu sais, y a pas mal de lecteur et ocune reveiew alors je me dis.. c horrible, je sais pas écrire les rating NC-17.. snif..bref dis moi quoi stp !la soléne ouais c une fille bien mais j'ai pas le temps de l'introduire..tant pis pr L ! . merci pr tout Sam ! enormes bisouuuuuuuussss

* * *

a propos du chapitre: G adoré l'écrire mais je ne sais pAs, là soudain, il me semble bcp bcp moins bien.. sans doute que j'ai hâte d'en arriver aux scénes finales.. je ne sais pAs.. Bon bref: BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 31: Détruire carthage. **

Une petite fille, les pommettes rougies, les joues barbouillées de boue, les mains moites aux ongles sales tend un bouquet de Paprika-Renoncules à Chernavska Black. La jeune femme passe une douce main dans ce qu'il reste de la jolie tresse enrubannée de la petite fille en lui souriant tendrement et la remerciant pour ce joli cadeau. La petite fille se niche dans ses jupes, la maculant de terre et la jeune femme l'enlace et la berce. La fillette c'est moi et j'ai trois ans.

Une pelleté de terre ocre tombe sur un cercueil de chêne. Une femme et une enfant, de noir vêtu et les yeux couverts d'une voilette fixent la fosse. Leurs yeux ne pleurent pas. Leur cœur ne saigne pas plus. Elles éprouvent un picotement étrange qui se distille dans tout leur être. Père a été mis en terre et j'ai 8 ans.

J'ai 4 ans et je ris aux éclats. Maman m'a acheté un balai Minivol dernier cri et je m'amuse comme une folle bien que n'avançant qu'à moins de 5 Km/heure et ne pouvant planer au-dessus d'un mètre 30.

Qui a permis à cette enfant de glousser comme une dinde !

La voix de père me fait sursauter et je lâche prise. Je tombe, la tête sur un gros caillou qui m'entaille le cuir chevelu alors que Maman se précipite déjà vers moi. Je me relève en pleurnichant, pas parce que j'ai mal et que je vais avoir une bosse mais parce que Père va me reprendre mon premier balai.

Mes souvenirs défilent et j'ai mal à la tête. Beaucoup de ceux qui s'agitent dans mon esprit sont heureux, que ce soit ceux de mon enfance, de mes premiers flirts amoureux en Russie ou depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Etrangement les anciens sont plus flous et je suppose que cela vient du fait que j'ai cherché à oublier toute cette période. Je revis mon premier fou rire avec Drago, dans la salle commune près des bûches incandescentes, reprenant avec difficulté notre souffle après qu'il m'ai sorti une histoire drôle puérile… Un délire très spirituel avec Eileen sur la couleur à la mode des sous-vêtements sexy cette année… Aquene surgit et noircit quelque peu cette diapositive colorée avant que je ne voie Harry. Les bras d'harry qui m'enlacent alors que je pleure la mort réelle de Maman. Harry dans la cabane Hurlante. Harry qui passe un bras nu par-dessus le fouillis des draps délavés que nous nous sommes procurés par l'intermédiaire de Dobby, qui cherche mon contact, et, l'ayant trouvé, pose une main délicieusement chaude et caressante sur ma hanche. Harry qui m'attire à lui, emmêlant nos jambes et moi qui cherche ses lèvres. Il a les yeux encore pleins de sommeil et émerge doucement de notre première nuit d'amour.

.- C'EST PRIVE ! Rugis-je

Et un choc sourd me fait couiner. J'ouvre les yeux et me découvre le postérieur écrasé sur le sol de pierre.

Ma tête me fait mal, ma nuque me lance.. Je me sens lourde et harassée et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. J'ai laissé Rogue user de son don de légilimencie et aller trop loin en moi ! Beaucoup trop loin !

C'est bien fait, pensais-je, si sa baguette et son bras sont imbriqués jusqu'au coude dans un bloc de glace qui commence déjà à goutter à ses pieds. Il est provisoirement paralysé et j'en suis bien contente.

Je me relève furieuse.

.- C'est.. Ma.. Vie… PRIVE ! Suffoquais-je en me massant les fesses, oubliant toute dignité pour laisser exploser ma hargne.

Merlin que ce sol est dur !

Il cille des paupières, presque imperceptiblement, l'infâme ! L'infâme mangemort !

.- Ma manche prend l'eau, fait-il remarquer d'une voix veloutée et je n'ai d'autres choix de lever un sort que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir lancé.

Il essuie sa baguette sur sa cape.

.- Croyez bien, Nirvelli, enchaîne t'il, que j'aurais préféré éviter Potter les yeux chassieux et la bouche baveuse…

Je me crispe et part au quart de tour :

.- Il ne bave pas ! Je vous interdis de-

Et puis, je m'arrête net. Ma protestation reste bloquée en haut de ma gorge. Je n'ai plus envie de le laisser m'agacer de la sorte.

.- Oh bien.. L'amour rend aveugle dit-on… Répond-il en essorant calmement sa manche. Quelle importance ?

.- Pourquoi le haïssez-vous tant, Professeur ? Murmurais-je. Il ne veut pas me dire.. Je déteste ça. Et il a confiance en vous pourtant…

Un déchirement se fait entendre et Rogue, désinvolte, fait comme s'il n'avait pas craqué son vêtement sur le coup d'une froide animosité.

Il se penche vers moi, un rictus mielleux étirant ses fines lèvres pales.

.- Vraiment ? Il ne vous pas dit ? S'enquière t'il. Mais il a manqué ici une occasion de vous impressionner par ses talents de mêle-tout !

Harry n'a pas à m'impressionner : il n'a pas le temps pour et je le considère déjà comme un être merveilleux.

.- Lui auriez-vous jeté un sort ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux et m'avançant d'une démarche calculatrice jusqu'à sa noirceur

Je ne comprends rien ! De ces faux-semblants, de la politesse réservée d'Harry face à un Rogue débordant de haine, de ma présence ici, dans le bureau d'un nécrophage qui me semble sur le moment aussi prévenant qu'une Mère-poule et me fait prendre place dans un fauteuil confortable qu'il a fait apparaître. !

Je n'ai pas réussi à me prémunir contre ses assauts mentaux et maintenant, mes tempes bourdonnent et des flashs rejaillissent encore, hachurés et dessaisissants.

.- Je vois bien, Nirvelli, que vous êtes perdue ! Dit-il avec sérieux et prévoyance.

Après tout, je suis de sa maison, il a aidé à mon intégration ici, par ses manigances avec Dray ou par mon ascension au poste de capitaine d'une des équipes sportives de ce collège. Alors pourquoi, ais-je envie de me confier à lui alors qu'il est le seul devant lequel je devrais me taire ! Je ne le hais même pas, comme je l'avais cru lors de ma rencontre avec Maman il y a quelques mois.

Il m'a soigné efficacement lors de ma maladie, il veille toujours…C'est un soutien.. Et lui lit en moi ! Alors quoi ?

Je ne comprends vraiment rien !

.- Ecoutez, c'est noble à vous de vouloir protéger votre petit ami et d'assurer ses arrières face au Seigneur Des Ténèbres..

Je hoche la tête. Oui c'est assurément ça ! Sauf que ce n'est pas par noblesse d'âme puisqu'elle est foncièrement occupée à se vider de son énergie dans des cris que nul ne voit ni n'entend.. Mais plutôt une question d'amour et de priorité. Harry et sa vie sont mes priorités.

.- Mais il me semble que c'est superflu. Le Lord vous a déjà utilisé par l'intermédiaire de votre Tippah pour tester la véracité de cette prophétie.. Il a bien vu qu'un assaut extérieur ne l'anéantirait pas, une fois de plus !

.- Mais si Voldemort se-

.- NE PRONNONCEZ PA SON NOM !Vocifère t'il.

Puis il se calme aussi rapidement qu'il s'était emporté:

.- Il connaît, je suppose, d'autres moyens plus subtils et cruels de vaincre Potter.

Je me dresse sur mon séant.

.- Vous supposez ?

Il reste interdit devant ma fureur renouvelée.

.- Ah ! Embrayais-je en sifflant. Il ne vous met pas dans la confidence ou est-ce votre modestie qui vous fait taire l'essentiel ?

Il semble éprouvé alors le besoin irrésistible de passer sa main sur cette manche cachant l'infamie, mais, à la place, il sert les dents et occupe ses doigts en saisissant des plumes à tailler.

.- Il semblerait que je ne fasse plus parti de ces fidèles.

Il lâche cette phrase, en baissant les yeux, s'enfermant presque dans ce qui ressemble fort à de la déception et de.. L'amertume…

Comment peut-il être déçu de ça ! D'échapper aux confidences de ce serpent qui va ruiner la vie d'Harry ! Qui ruine d'ailleurs sans doute aussi la sienne !

Puis il se reprend, constate qu'il a pensé tout haut alors que je le regarde, bouche bée, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues face à cet aveu effroyable.

Il se relève et pose une main que je repousse sur mon épaule.

Il s'en moque et me dit de ne plus m'en faire, et de relire le chapitre six de ce foutu bouquin de potion parce qu'il nous a concocté une interrogation surprise pour la première heure demain !

Et j'explose totalement, refermant violemment la porte du bureau qu'il m'avait galamment ouvert :

.- MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Il y a ces cauchemars où j'apparais comme la révélatrice de la Prophétie, les insinuations des mangemorts.. Oh pas les vôtres ! Vous vous êtes bien gardé de me dire que j'étais _délectablement dangereuse_ ! Ecoutez, si l'oclumancie ne peut rien m'apporter, laissez-moi suivre l'entraînement d'Harry avec lui.. Ce jour là, je serais à ses cotés quoiqu'il se passe. Je veux l'aider, je veux l'épauler. Il n'a pas à subir ça seul ! Ce n'est pas un pilier ! Je veux m'entraîner moi aussi, faites-moi boire cette potion spasmodique qu'il a du combattre jeudi dernier par la seule force de son esprit ! Je veux voir avec les lui toutes les façon par lesquelles Voldemort -

.- NE PRONNONCEZ PAS-

.- Son nom ! Oui je sais… Ce monstre va le tuer ! Je veux. .Je veux, balbutiais-je, apeurée…. Je vous en prie ! Pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu d'avoir à veiller sur moi quand le moment arrivera ! Pour qu'il sache et que je sache, que je ne doute pas de ses capacités et qu'il ne doute pas des miennes, pour que je ne l'affaiblisse pas devant Le Lord Noir !

.- Non !

Il se lève, livide. Il a posé les plumes et se frotte le bras maintenant.

.- Je veux… Sanglotais-je.

Je me rattrape à son bureau, les jointures crispées sur les rebords et m'y accroche. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il consente.

.- Non…

Sa voix faiblit, je raffermis la mienne et ravale mes sanglots. Harry en ce moment même est dans un cloître aménagé spécialement pour son entraînement, avec des parcours regorgeants de bestioles, des obstacles demandant force magique, logique ou simplement ruses. Il y a des pièges. Mais il n'est pas dans les conditions de combat normal, ça renforce son potentiel et ça affaiblit son esprit parce qu'il est seul et qu'il a peur, car il sait que ce ne sont que des entraînements draconiens mais que la réalisation concrète de tout ceci sera pire. Bien pire. Un néant .

.- Il faut que j'intervienne, laissez moi m'introduire dans son champ d'action, ce soir ! Vous verrez comme il sera déstabilisé ! Et ça ne devrait jamais se reproduire ce jour là ! Il faudra qu'il agisse sans réfléchir, il doit s'habituer à ma présence !

Rogue qui s'était retourné vers le feu, pivote . Ses yeux sont calmes. Il semble avoir réfléchit. Il semble qu'il se doute qu'il y a une raison autre à tout cela.

.- Dites-moi la vraie raison, Nirvelli. Sans cela, considérez que mon refus est catégorique.

Je reprends mon souffle.

.- C'est mon âme, Professeur, elle va mal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il est visiblement perdu… Vraisemblablement bien moins que moi.

**oo00oo**

Harry me boude. J'en donnerais ma main à un piitponk !

Sitôt les portes refermées, j'avance vers sa table, accorde un sourire à Ginny, un peu ailleurs, car elle a rompu avec son petit ami et embrasse Harry dans le cou.

.- Bonjour, mon cœur. Murmurais-je suavement.

Harry ne bronche pas, ne bouge pas et ne répond pas. C'est limite s'il ne retient pas non plus sa respiration. Un pot de marmelade et son mug de café oscillent dangereusement devant ses yeux fermés. Je relève la tête pour vois Hermione et Ronald me lancer un regard dépité.

N'ayant aucune place autour de lui, je prends le parti de m'accroupir à ses cotés et de jouer avec l'ourlet de sa robe. Il ne va décemment pas me faire la tête.

.- Ecoute, Harry. M'excusais-je. Je suis désolée !

Il a toujours les yeux clos.

J'entends de bizarres cliquetis sur la table mais n'ose pas élever les yeux sur autre chose que son visage à lui, crispé par la fureur.

.- J'aimerais que tu me dises quelque chose, Harry !

D'étranges gouttes tombent de la nappe et prenant la peine de considérer d'où cela vient, je redresse la tête et remarque que de formidables geysers, de thé, lait, jus de citrouille, confitures et autres sirops ou condiments explosent sur chaque table, provoquant des raclements de chaises des exclamations d'incrédibilité ou de fureurs aux quatre coins de la salle.

.- Harry, je crois que tu devrais lui ...

La voix fluette d'Hermione s'élève dans la cacophonie monstre qui découle de ses éruptions culinaires et tachantes et Harry daigne ouvrir la bouche pour fulminer.

.- Tais-toi, Herm' !

.- Calme-toi, vieux ! S'écrie Weasley. Elle essaie juste de t'aider

Les pancakes du déjeuner nous narguent en flottant à hauteur du nez. Hermione s'essuie le visage. Apparemment, elle vient de se faire asperger par du sirop d'érable, gluant à souhait.

Etrangement, alors que je suis la source de la colère d'Harry, je suis protégée de touts ces retombées collantes. Au contraire de mes camarades qui écumant de rage s'en vont reprendre une douche déclenchant un embouteillage monstre à la porte de la grande salle.

Je me lève, tel un diable sur ressort, et attrape Harry par le col de sa chemise. Il daigne ouvrir les yeux pour me foudroyer du regard.

. Tu vas me parler oui ou merde ! Fulminais-je. Moi, j'ai besoin de te parler ! Et d'urgence !

Il décrispe mes doigts.

.- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ! C'est dangereux, est ce que… Tonne t'il, plus furibond que jamais.

Je le fais taire d'un baiser. Il réagit à peine.

.- Je ne plaisante pas, Nirvelli. reprend-il sitot libéré.

.- Ni moi.

Je le repousse rudement. Et il me suit du regard. Je pivote d'un quart de tour pour l'avertir :

.- Ne me pouponne pas, Harry et ne m'interdit pas de te suivre ! Hier ne sera pas la dernière fois où tu m'auras vu combattre à ta droite ! Alors fais-toi à cette idée ! Quoiqu'il se passe, une chose est sûre : le jour final je risquerais aussi ma peau ! Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Etre. Un . Point. Mort. Compris ?

**ooOOO flash-back: POV HARRY Oooo**

Il a chaud. Il sue. Il n'en peut plus. Il serre les dents.

Malgré tout. Ou justement à cause de tout cela.

Il n'a pas le choix.

Il doit faire ça pour les autres.

Avant de le faire pour lui.

Il doit se battre.

Il doit apprendre.

Seul.

Harry se relève difficilement, cherchant à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite. Il s'est mal réceptionné sur celle-ci après un sort de catapultage qui l'a sauvé de justesse d'un champ de mines à vapeurs somnifères.

Il voudrait penser à cet étrange rêve de la veille.. Mais, il n'en a pas l'occasion.

Il est dans un cul-de-sac.

.- Il ne faut pas exagérer, Professeurs ! Marmonne t'il.

Et pourtant tout a été calculé. Il lui a déjà fallu trouver une potion comestible pour franchir un mur de Shistomiante, une substance magique, provoquant des brûlures horribles par simple toucher. Bien entendu, il manquait un ingrédient qu'il a du se procurer en narguant des plantes carnivores affamées qui ont failli lui arracher l'index. De leurs dents nectarifères

Après, ça, il a traversé le champ de mines, évité de s'enliser dans des sables mouvants, il s'est vu suivi par un gros furet vigoureux dont il lui a fallu se débarrasser à mains nues puisque la créature revêche l'avait renversé en un saut. Même à demi assommé, le jarvey, c'était son nom, et plus précisément, « Brund » continuait à piailler des tas d'injures dont Harry n'en a retenu que deux: « gggrrr--Raclure-de-fond-de-chaudron-gggrrr, grrr-fiente-d'hibou-de-cracmol-ggrrrr, »

Et, là, le voilà bloqué.

Faible, épuisé.

Et il ne lui reste que 18 minutes pour finir le parcours que lui ont préparé ce soir, MacGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Dumbledorre.

Devant lui, un monstre de pierre. Ou une illusion ?

Non, il est réel. Le sol vibre à chacun de ses pas assommants. Il le terrifie, ce tas de rochers assemblé en un montre gigantesque qui se meut, certes avec difficulté et lourdeur, mais qui, ce faisant, l'empêche, lui, Harry d'avancer, retenu par ces crevasses et fissures qui se forment sur la surface terreuse et sèche.

A sa droite, un mur recouvert de lianes qui ne cessent de croître et en haut, un nid. D'où provient des gerbes multicolores.. Quel oiseau change de couleur ? Quelle est son utilité ? Harry essaie de se souvenir, mais rien n'y fait…

Plus que 17 minutes.

Derrière, le parcours laborieusement franchi. .

Pas question de faire demi-tour … Ce serait déclarer forfait. Ça serait bien simple sur le moment, mais ensuite ? Cette honte qui l'envahirait. Ce dégoût de lui-même de n'avoir pas cherché à dépasser ses limites…Non, non, avancer toujours. C'est la seule solution. La seule qu'il connaisse.

A gauche, un roc. Un simple roc. Solitaire, résistant aux intempéries, immuable, et malgré tout, fragile. Comme lui.

Plus que seize minutes.

Harry se fixe l'objectif. Le nid . La bête est un leurre. Tandis, que le nid.. Il parait inoffensif.. Ce ne peut être que ça… En haut de ce muret, sûrement, il y a cet épouvantail représentant Voldemort ou un professeur prêt à l'offensive.… Il devra l'aborder en condensant toute sa puissance magique…

Harry s'avance et saute, esquivant une crevasse… Il attrape une liane et se hisse.

.- Aie ! oh Merlin !

Une voix bien connue retentit à ses oreilles et il manque de lâcher prise sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se retourne vers le tas de rocs. Là dans sa main boudinée, formée de calcaire se tortille, en vain, une jeune fille, tachant de desserrer les doigt du mastodonte en le tirant de ses mains graciles ; Elle jure.

.- Nirvelli ? Fait-il perplexe. N'osant y croire.

N'osant croire le pire.

.- Oui. C'est. Moi . Oh .. Oh… A l'aide Harrrry !

Harry cille. Ce ne peut être vrai .. C'est une illusion ! Juste une illusion !Nirvelli est dans sa salle commune, au chaud, discutant avec son horrible cousin ou Eileen . Dans tout les cas, elle n'est pas devant lui, la tête renversée, car le monstre la secoue comme un gnome, elle ne risque pas de mourir d'inanition… Et elle ne lui demande pas de l'aide.

Il se tourne vers le muret auquel il est toujours pendu et marmonne :

.- Non… Non…

Puis, il crie, se tournant vers le ciel, comme à un spectateur invisible… Dumbledorre.

.- Bravo ! Très bien trouvé ! Me prendre par les sentiments ! Mais ça ne marche pas !

L'illusion halète et glapit. Comme une furie. Comme Nirvelli lorsqu'elle est furieuse. C'est vraiment bien fait, pense t'il… Peut être, est ce plutôt un professeur qui a ingéré du polynectar ?

Il entreprend d'escalader les lianes, essayant de ne pas se sentir mortifié à chaque gémissement de l'illusion… A chacun de ses appels, comme celui-ci, lancé sur un ton suppliant :

.- Mon cœur…. C'est moi ! Ne monte pas là haut, c'est un piège !

Les lianes se raréfient. Il essaie de se convaincre, que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Qu'il n'a pas d'innocent à sauver. Ça ne prend plus, il ne veut pas se faire avoir comme lors du tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Il regarde quand même, arrivé à mi-parcours, ce que devient le mirage. Il a cessé de bouger et cherche à lire l'inscription gravée en lettres runiques sur le front du monstre.

Apparemment, il n'y parvient pas.. Toujours ballotté, comme une poupée désarticulée.

.- Harry ! Qu'est. Ce. Qu'Y . Est . Ecrit. Sur. Son. Front ? Halète t'il de la voix revêche quoique étouffée de sa petite amie

.- Esmeth ! Grogne t' il pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il ripe plusieurs fois, les lianes sont mouillées de l'humidité qui suinte du muret de grosses pierres aux aspérités d'aspect commode mais qui s'effritent.

Et puis sa jambe le fait grimacer à chaque nouvel effort.. Il monte.. Encore, et toujours.. L'illusion s'est tue. Il arrive devant le nid.

.- Wahhou ! S'émerveille t'il.

Une douce mélopée fait écho à ses oreilles et il a découvert un regard posé sur lui au moment même où il avait vu sur l'abri du volatile. Son plumage semble soyeux et il se dégage, des teintes orangées qui le composent, une légère émanation argentée. L'oiseau couvait un œuf aux motifs magnifiques dont il ne peut même pas trouver un nom décrivant les formes et couleurs qu'i y sont représentés.. Mais surtout, il y a cette musique…

Douce… Si douce…. L'oiseau vient se poser sur son épaule. Abandonnant l'œuf et pépie dans son oreille.

Harry oublie tout. Il se laisse bercer par la ritournelle, il ne prend pas garde qu'il ferme les yeux, qu'il ne s'assure plus de bons appuis pour descendre et qu'il se raccroche au petit bonheur la chance, manquant de se fracasser au sol à chaque fois.. Il ne prend pas garde aux jets violets qui s'abattent sur le visage du monstre de pierre, au-dessus du sourcil gauche.. Effaçant un E . Il ne voit pas le tas de roches, être détruit et l'éboulement de terre et de gravas qui en découle, pas plus que la réapparition de l'illusion, baguette pointée vers le ciel, qui comme une déesse nocturne, fait voler la terre autour d'elle, pour s'échapper au linceul terreux qui menaçait de l'enterrer vivante.

Harry sifflote l'air. Une envie de danser lui prend, et il se lâche.

Un cri perçant retentit. L'oiseau ne chante plus.

Il l'appelle :

.- Chante encore ! S'il te plait !

Les yeux toujours fermés il pleure la mort du petit oiseau qui ne fredonne plus.

On le secoue avec rudesse. On lui hurle aux oreilles.

.- Reprend toi ! Cet oiseau te rendait kamikaze ! Cet oiseau t'a rendu fou !

Il sourit comme un damné. L'hystérique illusion dit n'importe quoi. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi léger… Mais peu à peu, sa tête tourne, tourne, tourne et il ouvre les yeux pour voir l'illusion s'abattre sur lui, sanglotant, couverte de terre. L'oiseau gît à sa droite. Stupéfixié. Par le bon soin de l'illusion.

.- Un focifère ! S'écrit il.

Un oiseau africain dont le chant peut conduire à la folie des hommes.

L'illusion semble extrêmement lourde à Harry.

Il passe un bras sur son dos.

Et palpe.

Sa main trouve une longue mèche châtaine, soyeuse quoique emmêlée et salie.

Et il respire.

Il sent.

Une effluve d'iris…

.- Ma douce ? Demande t'il.

.- Oui.. Oui… Répond-elle, se relevant et frottant ses yeux.

Il l'écarte brutalement et se relève. Debout, il la toise. Les yeux plissés, les poings serrés.

.- NIRVELLI ! Réalise t'il.

.- Oui.. Oui et OUI ! Ce n'était pas une ruse, mon cœur ! Mais, bon, pour ta gouverne, tu n'as plus à te soucier du golem, je lui est réglé son compte.

Ses sourcils sombres s'arquent en une interrogation muette.

.- Le quoi ?

.- Le tas de pierre ! Riposte t'elle . Il fallait prédire sa mort ! Ça m'est venu d'un coup ! Ça et puis la traduction du mot vu en étude des Runes ! Il fallait effacer le E !

.- Que.. que.. Quoi ? Bredouille t'il, vert de rage. Non attend ! Ne répond pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? C'est eux qui t'ont envoyé ? Pourquoi tu –

.- Je veux t'aider.

Elle se lève. Il recule.

.- Tu veux mourir Oui ! Tu es folle ! Tu es naïve ! Mais je rève, c'est pas croyable !C'est un cauchemar !

Il se pince, la pince, la regarde en chien de faïence et hurle :

.- Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir, Nirv ! Ouvre les yeux, putain ! Y a que la mort ici !

.- JE VOIS !

Il reporte la main sur sa montre. N'osant pas la regarder .. Comment a t'elle pu ! Jouer sa vie ! Dans un stupide entraînement. Entraînement qui va échouer.. Parce que…

_40 secondes !_

Il ne lui reste que 40 petites secondes. Il se rue comme un fou vers le roc.

.- On en parlera plus tard !

Elle le regarde, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'amertume.

Lui, panique. L'épouvantail ou le prof doit être là ! Il faut ! Il faut ! Il faut vaincre ! Sans cela…

Il n'y est pas.. il n'y a rien…

_18 secondes._

.- MERDE ! Cherche Voldemort !

.- Quoi ?

Elle se pend à son bras.

_15 secondes…_

.- Rend toi utile ! Crie t'il, hargneux, honteux, le regrettant aussitôt ..

_13 secondes…_

.- Te sauver de ce foli.. Ficofère, c'est inutile peut être !

Elle place un poing sur sa hanche et le retient de l'autre bras. Il se débat… Il n'y arrivera jamais….

_10 secondes.._

.- Et puis faire ébouler le golem ! INGRAT ! Je fais ça pour toi !

_7 secondes…_

Pas d'épouvantail... Pas de Voldemort.. Pas d'objets étranges, ni de portoloin.. pas de professeur…

C'est fichu…

_6 secondes…_

Une imitation de la marque…dans le ciel. Qui se découpe.. Horrible.. Nirvelli se cramponne à lui.

_5 secondes…_

Dumbleorre… Snape..Mac Gonagall…Lupin. Déguisés en mangemorts.

Nirvelli laisse échapper un cri étranglé

_4 secondes…_

Ils dégainent leurs baguettes. Nirvelli tremble.

_3 secondes.._

Ils visent. Il prend sa main, entrelace leurs doigts.

_2 secondes._

Une pression.

.- Refais voler la terre. Murmure t'il.

_1 seconde._

Fermer les yeux … Se concentrer… Et prier !

_O…_

**oo§00§oo**

**à suivre...**

* * *

golem : la légende dont parle Nirvelli est la suivante : La légende dit que c'est le rabbi Elijah de Chelm qui aurait conçu un golem qu'il destinait à être son serviteur, mais celui-ci devint si grand et si menaçant que son créateur en prit peur.  
Sur son front était inscrit le mot qui lui aurait donné la vie : EMETH (vérité)  
Le rabbi effaça la lettre E afin qu'il ne reste plus que le mot : METH (mort)

* * *

et voilà , le prochain chapitre est très court mais... 

il marque un passage...

j'éspére que ça vous plait toujours! en tout cas, pour moi ça se corse et j'ai un mal de chien à finir la rédaction du chapitre 33 ! ça m'agace parce que je veux que ce soit super et pis.; et pis.. j'y arrive po! bouhhhouuu..

bon j'arréte là avec mes états d'âme !

pour note informative le OSont je vous ait parlé est enfin en ligne sous l'ID: 2512704 , le nom "je t'aime, alors..." et pis ben l'auteur c tjrs moi.. (et vi, c'est une option que j'ai sauvegardée lol) et docn euh.. ben voilà quoi... mdr

à une prochaine !


	32. un mur a cédé

salut toutes et toutes : comment va ! moi je suis trés très pressée, et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux rars ! je suis désolée, désolée, surout que comme d'habitude elles sont adorables, surtout qu'il y avait des questions posées!je tacherais d'y répondre pour le prochain chapitre !

je fais de gros bisous à greg, samara, lunachou et Flo !

j'éspére que vous me pardonnerez aussi ce très court chapitre !mais, le suivant rattrapera les normes, je viens de le finir, et je epux vous dire que j'ai eu un mal de chien ! G écrit sept fois la dernière scéne ! vous vous rendez compte !

je vais tenter de mettre la suite vendredi, mais ce qui est génant c'est que si je fais ça, le chapitre suivant sera trèès long à venir, car g une panne d'inspiration! grrr...dites moi ce que vous préférez !

bonne lecture

et gros bisous à tous !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

**Chapitre 32: Un mur a cédé…**

J'ai fermé les yeux quand Harry. A entrelacé nos doigts.

Harry a raison.

Je suis naïve... Mais je n'ai pas tort. Cet entraînement, il le lui fallait ! Il a été paniqué, fanatique, désorienté quand il m'a vu…Et puis il a hurlé, perdant la visée même de son objectif..

Cela ne doit plus se reproduire . Jamais.

Dumbledorre n'a pas eu moins tort.. Il m'a prévenu contre ce qui m'attendait avant de me faire paraître dans la paume du Golem…

J'y repense, serrant la main de Harry.

A ça et puis… Cette phrase de Dumbledorre, « Toujours aucune révélation sur la famille Rachstinov, la famille de Sasha.. rien.. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé … »

Alors , c'est ça ?

On vie.

On meurt.

On nous oublie ?

Pourquoi Harry et moi sommes les seuls à savoir que Sahsa a existé ?

J'ai toujours les yeux fermés. Mais un calme intense se propage en moi. Il y a cette chaleur qui émerge de Harry.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne vois que du brun d'abord.

Partout.

Tout autour de nous.

De la terre.

Emportée par des bourrasques.

Chacune crée par Harry, chacune chargée de terre par ma volonté. Une terre meuble qui sent bon l'écorce de pin.

Je sens une veine pulser contre ma tempe droite. Ma baguette est levée. Mon bras tremble. Je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir formulé le « wingardium leviosa » qui m'a permit, il y a quelques minutes, de ne pas finir enseveli sous les débris du golem.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi puissante.

Surtout pas depuis mon sevrage.

Cela vient d'Harry.. Toute cette aura…

Elle décuple mes forces… Et pourtant, il ne partage pas. Il puise en moi aussi, mais nos deux magie se mêlent, se fondent, s'unissent.

Et combattent.

Il n'utilise pas sa baguette. Il a sa main gauche, tenue devant lui. Les doigts écartés et les bourrasques font bruisser nos capes. Mais nos pieds sont stables. Harry fait de la magie, sans baguette, sans un mot… .Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fort. Ni terrifiant.

Je cherche à voir au delà.

Je croise mon propre regard et hoquète, stupéfaite.

Harry resserre sa prise sur ma main et mes jointures craquent. Mes yeux verts me regardent, là, face à moi.. Puis à mon quart, ma droite, ma gauche.. Partout..

Comme une nuée errante, nous formons un périmètre circulaire.. Harry nous a cloné.. Nous emprisonnons les mangemorts fictifs. Leurs jets adroits se perdent dans ce brouillard terreux qui leur fouettent au visage.

Mais ils ont un atout. La force de l'esprit.

J'entends la voix froide de Rogue. Elle dit :

.- Legilimens .

Harry réussit à contrer ce nouveau assaut. Il est crispé, il me fait mal, mais je m'en moque… Je n'ai pas la force de Harry, ni son ardeur, ni son courage.

Et, faible, je laisse Rogue entrer, sonder mon esprit…

Tout défile. Flou. Maman, Sasha, Piotr : mon premier flirt, ma rencontre avec Aquene, Ekaterina mon amie d'enfance... Père, l'école en Russie..

Vague .. Confus.

Sauf Harry, sauf Poudlard sauf Drago. Sauf mes souvenirs depuis septembre..

Et puis quelque part… Brusquement… Un mur cède.

Il se fissure.

Il craque.

Ma tête me lance.

J'ai mal.

Les yeux me brûlent.

Je crie, je crois.

Rogue se retire, il me semble.

Mais trop tard…

Un mur a cédé…

Au moment même où les bourrasques d'Harry s'évanouissent et que la voix d'Harry brumeuse crie :

.- FULMINATUN TOTALIS !

Moi, je ne perçois plus rien de cette vérité sous mes yeux.. Je suis perdue dans les limbes de mes souvenirs.

Je vois un chaudron noir.. De la fumée.. Aquene… Moi.. Un énorme serpent… Et lui, Qui me parle et qui rit. Criant victoire…

J'ai peur

Je ne l'avais jamais vu. …

Du moins, je croyais ne l'avoir jamais vu…

J'avais tort.

Et j'ai peur.

Car il me raconte une histoire.. Mon histoire…

.- « une âme » dit il…

Ce n'est qu'un flash… Court. Fugitif… Mais j'en vois assez .. Assez pour comprendre.. Assez pour ne plus rien comprendre..

Assez pour vouloir vomir…

Assez pour vouloir mourir.

Et avoir peur.

Des reflets de flammes dansent sur sa cape noire. Il relève sa capuche de nécrophage, m'offrant le privilège de voir son visage…

Je connais Voldemort…

Et il m'apprend une chose : Je suis son arme…

Et je réalise alors une chose… L'instant qui précède mon évanouissement, alors, que je tombe face contre terre sur le sol.. Avant qu'Harry ne me relève et que les professeurs n'accourent vers nous..

Je suis né pour servir ..

Pour servir et mourir..

Pour souffrir et me taire. (1)

J'ai trouvé ce que je suis.. Ma quête des origines se termine..

Moi.. Je suis… Une âme …

_à suivre_

* * *

Un chapitre très court qui marque la fin d'un temps.

(2) . Michel Sardou. « loin. »


	33. reminiscences

me revoilà de retour ! hé hé ! l'inspiration aussi,puisque j'ai redigé le prochain chapitre o brouillon!il me faudra juste trouver le temps de le taper! je ne garantis pas que ce soit fait pour la semaine prochiane par contre...toute mes excuses...

bon quoi d'autres...GSPR que vous allez aimer la fin de ce chapitre pck je l'ai récrite huit fois ! en plsrs pdv et que j'ai du faire un tri ! voilàà !gros bisouuuss

je réponds très vite dsl !

* * *

_rar :_

**greg :** no soucy !et l'inspration, ça y est ! je l'ai! je ne veux aps attndre trop! je voudrais finir cette fic avat la parution en francais du tome 6! ce serait meiux !mdr ! gros bisous !

**floon **:saluuutt ! je te recontacte ds la semaine pr qu'on papote de notre fic et que je m'excuse encore et ecnore de n'avoir pas écrit le bout avec Draco ! je t'dore! merci pr ta courte rar qui est somme toute géniale !

l**unachou **: tes zoubies étaient succulents! mon bocal eétait fél mais g mis de la pete à recoller alors ça va maintenant!mdr ! gros bécots !

**aulandra :** la voilàààà ! bonne lecture gros bisoous !

**samara :**meerrrci pr tes idées, j'ai les mêmes mais j'hesitais entre celle à prendre !lol !mon choix est fait !GSPR que ça t'ira! gros bisouus !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre 33: Réminiscences**

**_oo§0 Pov Harry 0§oo_**

Je décachète l'enveloppe que vient de m'apporter un hibou de l'école à peine étais-je entré dans la grande salle.

Dedans, une feuille. Blanche. Et puis, une caresse qui effleure mes lèvres. Un frôlement soyeux et doux au goût de miel. Un baiser enchanté. De celle qui m'aime.

Le pli est couvert de l'écriture suave et arrondie de Nirvelli. Mon cœur bat follement en lisant les quelques lignes.

_Je t'ai aimé, toujours je t'aime  
Tu es, ma joie... mon poème  
Mon illusion... mon bourreau  
Ma destinée, mon rêve le plus beau. (1)_

_**A toi , Harry, mon amour, de la part de celle à qui sans toi le monde est leurre, celle qui n'existe à présent que de toi seul, de sentir tes mains, tes yeux sur elle…**_

Je me mords la lèvre et porte la lettre à mon visage. Elle sent l'iris.

J'embrasse le papier crêpé comme elle l'a baisé avant moi, relève les yeux et sourit, amusé et enchanté alors qu'elle vocifère à l'autre bout de la salle, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis notre entraînement et mes paroles glaciales de cette nuit là, semblant dépérir, mangeant à peine comme rongée de l'intérieur par un mal qu'elle me cache, malgré nos excuses réciproques et des mises au point conciliantes.

Mais là voilà de nouveau elle-même alors que sa voix vibrante de colère résonne dans la grande salle où tout les amoureux se bécotent sous l'œil vigilant de MacGo et les prunelles sulfureuses de Rogue..

Ma surprise semble lui plaire.

**_oo§0 Pov Nirvelli 0§oo_**

.- Qu'est ce que c'est ce qua ça ! Beuglais-je .

Je fais allusion à la pluie de paillettes me tombent dessus …

Je suis dans la grande salle, avalant difficilement un œuf au bacon et me voilà prise sous une avalanche de paillettes collantes, qui s'infiltrent partout- ce qui sous-entend aussi mon soutien gorge !- et menacent déjà de me démanger.

J'arrête de me batailler avec cette délicate preuve d'estime quand les confettis dorés et argentés se transforment en une cascade de pétales odorants et chamarrés.. Des pétales de lys…Ma fleur préférée.

.- Waouh ! M'exclamais-je.

Une remarquable chouette d'une blancheur neigeuse m'apporte dans son bec un pli et une fleur unique. Un lys noir.

Je me laisse à sourire et offre une caresse douce et un bout de croissant à la cannelle à Hedwige.

Je déplie la lettre hâtivement :

_**Te souviens –tu de ce premier Je t'aime que je t'ai offert ? **_

_Je te l'ai dit pour les nuages  
Je te l'ai dit pour l'arbre de la mer  
Pour chaque vague pour les oiseaux dans les feuilles  
Pour les cailloux du bruit  
Pour les mains familières  
Pour l'œil qui devient visage ou paysage  
Et le soleil lui rend le ciel de sa couleur  
Pour toute la nuit bue  
Pour la grille des routes  
Pour la fenêtre ouverte pour un front découvert  
Je te l'ai dit pour tes pensées pour tes paroles  
Toutes caresse toute confiance se survivent_ (2)

_**Te souviendras-tu de celui que je note, d'une main assurée, le cœur gonflé, là sur ce papier blanc, rien que pour tes yeux, pour ton cœur, pour toi ?**_

_**Je t'aime… **_

_**Harry.**_

.- Oh ! Harry ! Soupirais-je.

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Tant je suis touchée, mais si accablée en même temps… Toute cette quête du bonheur que nous poursuivons, pour la toucher du bout des doigts… Mais maintenant ?

Le cercle de ses bras m'entoure et je me love contre lui.

.- Bonne St Valentin, ma douce. Et merci, pour ton poème…

Je me tourne pour l'embrasser longuement. Ne me défaisant que très difficilement de son étreinte, j'accole nos fronts et le regarde. Une terrible envie de pleurer me prend devant la chaleur de son regard émeraude.

.- Ça va ? Nirvelli ?Tu as une petite mine.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête et le couvre de petits baisers.

.- Ma vie, c'est toi, Harry…

il rosit.

.- C'est.. Merci.. Murmure t'il, ému.

Je lui souris en retour. Le temps n'est pas aux pleurs. Il me faut profiter de lui, jusqu'à la limite de mes forces jusqu'à ce que l'on me l'empêche..

.- Viens… On a une demi-heure avant le prochain cours, allons au lac.

_oooo00 FLASH BACK NIRVELLI LA NUIT PRECEDENTE 00oooo_

Ce rêve me revient, plus horrible que jamais.. Celui des lettres aux caractères énormes qui s'ouvrent sur la table de La Grande Salle.

Le plafond enchanté est d'un noir ancré et je croque sans grande envie dans un petit pain quand une lettre, seule, tombe du ciel. Elle virevolte et mes dents grincent, mes mains sont moites. Elle se pose sur mon assiette, là juste devant moi, et s'ouvre…Seule.

Mon cœur s'emballe. L'angoisse me submerge.

_C'est toi…_

_**Toi qui condamnes celui que tu aimes, toi qui a dévoilé la prophétie. L'arme c'est toi.. Toi.. Personne d'autre…. Toi….**_

**_o°o0o°o_**

Et puis, mon rêve évolue. J'ai un flash brutal.. Un souvenir.. Comme celui d'avant hier.. Là, dans cette cour, près de Harry.. Suite à l'assaut de Rogue…

Voldemort me parle. Le soleil darde doucement et le chaudron noir, empli d'une eau frémissante, reluit par endroit.

.- Pourquoi pas Rosy ? Ou Annabel ? Demandais-je. Pourquoi pas Keegan, Maître ? C'est joli, non ?

.- Vois ce chaudron. …Tu es une enfant de l'eau.. Ne discute pas, les faux papiers administratifs ont été établis au nom de Nirvelli Black, ma fille. Dit il.

Ses yeux me regardant amoureusement.

.- Oh. Fais-je, dépitée et je baisse la tête.

**_o°o0o°o_**

Je flotte. Je suis heureuse. Je suis avec mes sœurs.

Au Dôme des Ames.

Ici, l'air est chaud et légèrement humide. Ici, on se sent bien. Ici on a pas peur.. On danse, on chante, on discute, on lit, on pense.. On s'amuse. On vit.. Libres .

Et puis, soudain, je crie, je crie plus fort, on m'a attrapé, on me tire, par le bas, on me serre, on me fait mal. Je hurle… Ma condensation s'agite, révulsée, mes sœurs s'inquiètent, mes sœurs me voient partir…Bientôt, le dôme s'éloigne, mon chez-moi, mon antre, ma récompense éternelle…

Je tombe, je tombe et encore et encore, et je me noie…

Et puis, soudain, je remonte.. Je sors.. D'un liquide incolore, inodore et fade.. Je sors d'un chaudron… Je sors de l'eau…

Je nais.

**o_°o0o°o_**

Un nouveau flash. Mes tempes bourdonnent, J'ai chaud…J'ai froid.. Je suis perdue…

.- Nos esprits sont liés. Siffle Voldemort cette fois. Chaque pensée, chacune de tes visions, chaque arôme humée, chaque saveur goûtée, chaque texture effleurée.. Je reçois tout.. Comme une offrande… Se réjouit-il.

Ses yeux rougeoient alors qu'il les pose sur moi, qui volète translucide, lactescente, dans l'obscurité .

.- Pourquoi, Maître ? Demandais-je, ignorante, en m'abaissant comme un souffle, me pliant comme un roseau dans une révérence .

Il rit. Heureux. Cet homme ! Ce démon ! Ce mal réincarné ! Il rit !

Fier ! Fier de sa création ! De moi ! De son œuvre ! De sa fille !

D'une main gantée, il caresse son serpent.

Mon âme se courbe davantage. Elle se ploie. Elle n'est pas libre.

.- Ta vie doit être consacrée à Harry Potter. Je ne t'ai crée que pour lui… D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu entreras dans son quotidien, petite âme, innocente… Ma plus belle victoire, c'est toi…

Ses yeux écarlates se réduisent à deux fentes. Et il inspire. Fortement. Son visage assassin levé vers l'avenir, vers l'Ascension de l'astre solaire.

.- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le rapprocher de toi. Ce sera toi, qui abattra tes cartes…Mais, j'ai un rêve.. Oui.. Vois-tu.. Celui que tu saurais tout de lui , comme s'il se donnait entièrement à toi.. Comme à une amie de confiance.

.- Dites, Mon Maître ? Cette connexion psychique.. Est ce douloureux. ?

NaGini, le serpent siffle. L'Eminence Noire l'apaise.

J'ai peur.

.- Tu ne sentiras rien. Tu ne le sauras pas même. Tu oublieras jusqu'à cette conversation.

.- Alors pourquoi m'expliquez-vous tout ça ?

Il redresse les épaules. Et je me sens chétive, faible, captive… Rien…

Dan son regard de braise, la réponse… Il est fou… Aliéné.

A moi, son cœur, sa création, son plus grand espoir.. Il a placé tant de lui en moi . Mais, il n'a pas peur lui. Il la contrôle, son œuvre. Il me contrôle… Il sait déjà ce que nous allons accomplir tout deux. Moi, ignare, et lui, tout puissant.

Alors il me parle, pour qu'au moins, quelque part, quelqu'un, au moins un infime instant, ai su… Que c'était lui. Lui qui dominait. Tout. Le Dôme des Ames, la vie, la mort, l'enfer ..Lui qui avait crée une vie pour en ôter une autre.

Lui le maître du destin.

Le roi des Chaos.

.- Le lien ne peut être brisé ? Demandais-je encore.

Il glisse un index sur sa baguette. Le soleil apparaît. Mon corps m'attend, là, sur un sol de terre battu...

.- Oui. Ce serait concevable.. S'il arrivait que, par effraction de ton esprit, une faille s'ébrèche.

Un souffle. Un espoir.

.- Et alors ?

.- Alors je te perdrais. Murmure t'il.

Puis il rit. Il agite sa baguette, marmonne des mots incompréhensibles au-dessus du chaudron. Une volute bordeaux en sort et vient se déposer sur le corps de la jeune fille à ma gauche.

.- Cela ne peut arriver ! Ricane t'il. Alors sache une chose, fille de l'eau, avant que je ne te laisse à ton rôle :_ J'ai écrit ton passé, je grave ton présent, je tracerais ton avenir.._

Je m'élève telle la torsade de fumée.. Je me rapproche du corps, mes yeux nuageux se ferment..

Je ne veux pas..

Je hurle..

Je hurle plus fort.…

Je n'entends que sa voix froide et victorieuse alors que j'entre dans ce corps..

Je n'entends que cette voix contre laquelle je hurle, me refusant de le servir …

Cette voix qui dit :

.- Allons, n'aie crainte.. La vie des mortels t'attend …Et ma reconnaissance éternelle… (6)

**_o°o0o°o_**

Je me réveille le corps trempé de sueur froide, le souffle court, tremblante, un mal de tête terrible.

Je réalise que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve C'est la vérité…ma vérité. Une vérité dissimulée en moi et que je ne peux ignorer, qu'il me faut apprivoiser et assimiler.

Mon cœur se comprime comme un papier qu'on froisse (3) .

Ma vie c'est Harry.…

.- Harry.. Harry.. Harry. Me mets-je à sangloter. Je l'aime .. Je l'aime…

.- Nirv ? Demande une voix endormie quelque part.

Merlin, j'ai fait gagné tant de batailles à ce Monstre… Je lui ai offert les points forts, les faiblesses, les espoirs, les rêves de Harry.. Comme ça, sans même le savoir…Parce que je voulais tout savoir de Harry pour le protéger.. Je n'ai fait que le contraire.

Je sanglote et me blottis contre mon oreiller.

.- Je l'aime ! Criais-je. On a pas le droit de me faire ça ! De nous faire ça ! Je l'aime !

Le dortoir s'agite. Les filles rouspètent.

.- On le sait Black ! On a compris ! Maintenant tais-toi, il est quatre heures du mat et on veut pioncer ! S'écrie Bulstrode.

Mon rideau s'écarte et Eileen apparaît. Elle est livide.

.- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

Drago… Drago pensais-je…

.- Si tu veux.. D'acc… Commence t'elle, puis elle se tait, mortifiée, tombe à genoux sur mon lit et s'exclame, les yeux révulsés, se frottant les tempes :Qu'est ce qui se passe ?Nirv ? Dis-moi ? _Je t'en prie…_ Pourquoi tout à coup je lis en toi ?

Drago… Je ne suis même pas sa cousine…

.- Drago… Harry… Je les ai trahi…Harry…Harry… pleurais-je toujours, agrippant mon oreiller.

Je ne pense qu'à ça. La danse de leurs noms…. Ma trahison.. Harry… Harry..

Mon Dieu.. J'avais tellement peur de leur faire du mal.. Et voilà, depuis mon arrivée ici, c'est ce que je fais.. Le mal.. Ils se sont attaché à moi et ils vont me perdre ! J'éclate d'un rire hystérique.. Incontrôlable. Inextricable.

.- Ça suffit !

Ma tête heurte brutalement le mur derrière moi, et , interdite, je porte la main à ma joue. Là où Eileen vient de me gifler. Je la regarde. Les yeux ouverts sur cette vérité incessante malgré tout.

.- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée.. Tu … tu. Bredouille t'elle. J'ai cru que … Tu… Tu devenais folle.

Eileen est effarée

.- Oui. Tu as bien fait . Dis-je, calmée.

Elle s'approche de moi et se fait une place sous mes couvertures.

.- Non ! S'exclame t'elle lorsqu'une nouvelle pensée m'assaille. C'est faux !

.- Si…

Je suis souillée… J'ai honte…J'ai mal…

Le Lord Noir s'est délecté de notre intimité. Il a du être ravi de nous voir faire l'amour ! il.. Il a du en rire avec ses fidèles… De ces orgasmes que j'ai ressenti… Du goût de la peau de Harry, de sa texture douce….De l'emballement de nos cœurs..

Il l'a eu sa victoire. Elle m'apparaît comme un viol.. Comme un inceste… J'ai envie de vomir… De vomir tout ce que j'ai en moi, tout ce que je ne suis pas et que j'ai cru être.. De le vomir lui… De l'extraire de moi.. Mais c'est déjà fait et cela ne me soulage que très peu…

Mon âme se libère doucement, je la sens, en moi. Elle respire avide.

Eileen, ne comprend pas tout, mais elle me prend dans ses bras, m'attire contre elle, et je coule.. Je coule…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

.- Tu trouveras. Murmure t elle, m'écartant une mèche trempée de sur ma joue ruisselante de larmes.

Et elle a raison. Je trouve. Cela m'apparaît aussitôt.

Mon âme est libre non ? Cette faille, ouverte ? Je ne lui suis plus rien…

Je suis libre…

Et je sais quoi faire.

A tout jamais, oui, c'est ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ne me rayer de ce monde d'un tour de baguette, je lutterais.

Je suis terrorisée. Mais mon âme aussi.. Elle me le dit. Elle me le crie. Elle en pleure même, désolée… Et cette fois, j'entends… J'entends tout.. Alors voilà, ma décision est prise.

_Un black ne s'avoue jamais vaincu…_

Ce principe auquel je crois dur comme fer, je vais le suivre..

Black ou non.

Je vais lutter

Je m'extirpe de mon lit, dit à Eileen, que ça va aller, qu'elle peut aller dormir maintenant, que je ne ferais pas de bêtises. De toute façon, elle sait.

.- Je vais t'aider, Nirv. Je te promets.

J'acquiesce.

.- Lumos. Murmurais-je, une fois qu'elle a rejoint son lit.

A tâtons, je retrouve mon uniforme . Là dans la poche. La lettre rédigée pour Harry.

Je la prends, glisse dans mes chaussons, passe une robe de chambre, attrape ma baguette sur la table de nuit et sort du dortoir, silencieuse.

Je marche longtemps dans les couloirs et puis trouve le chemin. De la volière. Je n'y ai pas encore mis les pieds. Je pousse la porte et une forte odeur m'agresse. Je m'en moque. Les chouettes hululent. L'une d'elle me reconnaît.. Hedwige. Elle se pose sur mon épaule et je la cajole. Elle apprécie ça.

.- Nous allons le faire toute les deux, ma belle. Lui dis-je.

Et j'appose ma baguette sur un coin du papier. Je ferme les yeux, laissant parler mon cœur, sans réfléchir.

.- Un baiser pour toi, Amour. Murmurais-je. Une caresse à ton cœur, la certitude de ma présence. Je te fais don de moi, Harry.

Hedwige ulule doucement alors que l'enveloppe devient luminescente . Je pose mes lèvres à la jointure du pli et prie pour que ces paroles aient un quelconque rôle magique.

Et puis, je m'assois, sur la corniche d'une des fenêtres, caressant machinalement la chouette de Harry, la lettre contre mon cœur.

Et j'attends. Et j'espère.

_oooo00 00oooo_

C'est Draco qui me trouve, endormie, le corps glacé.

.- Puce, réveille-toi. Murmure t'il.

Je range la lettre contre mon sein et tourne des yeux mi-clos vers lui. Il est vêtu sommairement. Un pantalon, un sweat. Dehors, il fait encore noir.

Eileen a du s'inquiéter.

Il se fait une place à mes cotés et sort de sa poche une couverture miniaturisée qu'il agrandit aussitôt, m'enveloppant dedans, comme un bébé qu'on sort du bain. Sauf que je ne gazouille pas.

Je me laisse aller contre lui, et il embrasse mes cheveux.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Marmotte. Pourquoi tu t 'isoles, en pleine nuit ? Tu veux attraper la mort ?

.-Tu es venu pour me faire une leçon de morale ? M'irritais-je.

Il recule . Puis m'enserre un peu plus. La sensation de chaleur, me revient.

.- Non.. Répond 'il d'une voix douce. Tu veux parler.. De.. De ce qui ne va pas ? Et de ce pourquoi tu ne manges plus rien depuis des jours ?

Je le voudrais tant… Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

.- Potter … hmm. Harry et toi vous êtes disputés ?Tente t'il, sourcils froncés.

.- Non.

Entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom me chamboule et soudain je me mets à trembler, comme une feuille. Draco est pris au dépourvu, il me murmure des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille dont je ne comprends pas un traître mot, et puis soudain, il est debout et je m'agrippe à sa main, à lui, avec l'énergie du désespoir. .

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Criais-je, effarée, perdue.

.- Je vais le chercher. Chuchote t'il. Je viens de te le dire. Il saura trouver les mots pour te-

.- Non ! Criais-je, resserrant mes doigts sur son poignet. Reste avec moi… Je.. J'ai quelques chose à te dire. J'ai pris une décision Importante.. S'il te plaît.. Drago…Reste..

Il hausse les épaules et revient s'asseoir, face à moi, me tenant les mains. Je baisse la tête. Tentant d'éclaircir mes idées.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

.- Tu ne serai pas enceinte de Po-.. Harry, dis moi ? Demande t'il soudain.

Je ris un peu. C'est drôle cette idée

.- Non.. Mais j'aimerais bien.. Oui.. J'aimerais… Mais ce serait dur à gérer.

Drago rit aussi, un peu soulagé. Et puis, pour me faire sourire encore , il ajoute :

.- Ouais. Surtout que je n'accepterais pas d'être parrain…

.- Non. Surtout que je vais mourir.

Drago se tend, ses doigts se crispent sur mes mains et il se penche vers moi. Son visage est blême. Et il est furieux.

.- C'est pas drôle… Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

.- Ton Père avait raison. Notre tante Bella aussi..

.- Tais-toi ! C'est des conneries ! Siffle t'il menaçant.

.- Non ! Criais-je, tournant la tête brusquement vers l'extérieur, pour lui cacher mes yeux .

Des chouettes et hiboux s'envolent, apeurés.

Il respire de façon saccadée à mes cotés. Il m'a lâché les mains.

Je me retourne et croise son regard anxieux . Ses yeux brillent. IL ne veut pas me croire. Il ne le peut pas.

.- Je… je ne voudrais pas te mêler à ça.. Je ne sais déjà pas comment l'aborder avec Harry… Ecoute Drago. Je ne suis pas ce que tous croient.

.- Penses-tu ! Ricane t'il, dans une tentative d'humour noir. Au début de l'année tu me prenais pour un con fini, c'est ce que la majorité de Poudlard s'imagine. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont raison !

.- Je suis sérieuse. J'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit… Mais c'était réel : j'apprends à me connaître. Et je sais ce que je veux. Sauver Harry. Empêcher ton Père de faire de toi un mangemort et puis.. Si possible.. Rester en vie.

.- Ah oui ? Et tu comptes faire ça seule ? arrête tu veux ! Ton cauchemar t'as perturbé plus que tu ne l'avoues !

.- Dray… je… S'il te plait.. Crois-moi.. C'est tout… Je ne compte pas faire ça seule. Tu te rappelles de ton coma ? je t'avais dit avoir besoin de toi…

Il hoche la tête. Ses poings sont fermés, ses yeux clos avec force, il se mord les lèvres. Il lutte. Contre les larmes. Contre mes paroles. Contre cette lueur sincère qui danse dans mes prunelles. Celle qui lui prouve que je ne mens pas.

.- OUI.. oui.. Murmure t'il, les yeux dans le vague.

.- Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai… avouais-je en me levant, la couverture sur les épaules.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui me retient.

Il m'enlace, ce cousin, ce frère, celui qui me permet de garder les pieds sur terre, et je l'entends pleurer, comme un gamin, dans mon cou.

.- Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, Répète t'il, sans cesse. Je ne peux pas.

oooo00 FIN DU FLASH BACK POV Drago ...le lendemain de la saint valentin ...00oooo

Je force Nirvelli à grignoter quelques petites choses.

Elle me lance un de ses regards qui veulent dire « tu crois vraiment que j'ai faim » et je lui rajoute une cuillère de porridge.

Potter n'est pas encore arrivée dans la salle. Par contre, cette dégénérée de Prof de divination, emmitouflée dans un châle pelucheux plante son regard réfracté par ses lunettes à quadruples foyers sur chacun de nous, tremblante de tous ces présages qu'elle va nous servir un jour ou l'autre…

Nirvelli et moi parlons beaucoup . Elle et moi nous allons nous battre. Contre quoi ?

Ça on ne sait pas encore…. Contre tout je suppose….

Elle me l'a dit de toute façon, en m'étreignant la main :

"Je m'attends à mourir. Mais je n'envisage pas de me retirer de la vie avant." (4)

Ça me suffit.. ça veut dire, que nous allons continuer à partager des tas de choses ensembles et puis…

Et je n'y crois pas de toute façon… A cette mort qu'on lui a prédit.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à y croire…

Des tas de présages ne se sont pas réalisés ! Je suis sur que Trelawney, sur son estrade entre le Demi-Géant et mon Parrain en sait quelque chose.

Nirvelli se met à avaler quelques petits cuillérées de porridge et m'octroie un sourire.

La vie reprend le dessus.

Potter arrive accompagné de la belette et de sa copine. Ma cousine me lance un regard entendu.

Qu'elle ne s'inquiète de rien, surtout. Je saurais me taire.

Eileen se décale d'une chaise et adresse un bonjour affable à Potter.

Il embrasse Nirvelli tendrement et relève la tête voyant que je les observe fixement.

.- Malefoy. Salue t'il.

Je fais un effort sur moi-même, renifle dédaigneusement et reprends mon rôle d'odieux Serpentard.

.- Potter. Sifflais-je. Tu ne t'es pas coiffé encore ce matin ?

C'est pathétique je sais. Mais je n'ai trouvé que ça….Néanmoins, ça suffit à Nirvellli. Elle rit. Potter la regarde soupçonneux, sourcils froncés, un pli barrant son front.

C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, Nirv me dispute. Je me retrouve toujours dans l'incapacité de critiquer son petit ami.

.- Tu voudrais peut être innover un sort ébouriffant sur tes mèches ridiculement ternes, Malefoy ? Riposte Potter avec hargne, sortant déjà sa baguette..

Je passe une main nonchalante dans les dits-cheveux. Potter grogne et Nirvelli s'esclaffe en le priant de s'asseoir.

.- Non-merci, Potter… répondais-je. J'aime trop ne pas ressembler à rien au saut du lit.

.- Ah oui ? s'emporte t'il. Parce que ressembler à un connard, c'est ..

.- Harry . Le réprimande gentiment ma cousine. Allez, assieds toi.

Potter me lance un de ses regards propres à me réduire en cendre et s'installe aux cotés de Nirvelli.

Je décide donc de les ignorer et engage la conversation avec Eileen quand un pan de châle rose bonbon vient malencontreusement se projeter dans mon visage.

.- Merlin, ma chère enfant ! S'exclame cette usurpatrice, lorgnant Nirvelli. Quel malheur que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré dans un de mes cours. J'aurais pu vous avertir à temps…Quel malheur.. Ma pauvre petite…

Je reste bouche bée quand Sybille Trelawney saisit les mains de ma cousine, ahurie, et les porte sous ses hideuses et énormes binocles.

Potter tient pour sa part les poignets de sa petite amie, et tente de les ramener à lui.

.- Professeur, lâche t'il, furieux. je vous assure que je ne vais pas entraîner Nirvelli vers la mort, qu'elle ne va pas glisser sur une peau de banane qui serait malencontreusement tombé de ma poche ou que…

.- Chuuuuttttt Potter… Exhale t'elle, en même temps qu'une haleine parfumée à la menthe.

Nirvelli se débat comme une forcenée.

.- Je vais très bien, plaide t'elle. Je vous assure.

Eileen et moi l'appuyons de hochements expressifs du menton.

Mais Trelawney regarde toujours les paumes ouvertes de ma cousine. Elle en tâte les lignes de ses doigts et ses mèches frisottées s'agitent convulsivement en même temps que sa tête.

**oooo00 POV Harry 00oooo**

Nirvelli panique cette fois et tente de récupérer ses membres retenus. Mais le professeur a une solide poigne. Et puis, elle parle, Trelawney, de cette voix rauque et brumeuse dont j'ai déjà testé la véracité.:

.- Par la barbe de merlin.. Chuchote t'elle..

Je constate dans un frisson d'horreur que ses pupilles sont dilatées.

.- Je vois tant de chose en vous, enfant de l'eau..

Elle recommence…. Pas Nirvelli.. non.. Non !

Je ne veux pas qu'elle aussi soit entraînée dans cette ronde infernale !

.- Que.. que dites vous ? Bredouille Nirvelli.

Elle a perdu toute couleur et se remet à trembler comme une feuille. Je reste inerte, paralysé.. Je refuse. J'ai peur.. Pour elle .

.- Votre Père.. Narcoticus.. Il meurt…

.- Oui, les Aurors. Fulmine Malefoy, le teint vert. Lâchez là, Professeur.

Trelawney se courbe davantage.

.-Noooon ….. Grogne t'elle d'une voix rauque. Deux avant votre naissance...Maladie.. En Sibérie. Son corps repose sous la glace.

Nirvelli éclate en sanglots nerveux.

Malefoy s'acharne sur les doigts du professeur, essayant de les écarter.

Je suis debout, j'ai mal à la tête… Ma cicatrice me brûle… Que se passe t'il ?

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Son Père n'aurait pas eu le temps de la mettre au monde ?

_Elle ne serait donc pas une Black._ Pourquoi Nirvelli est elle terrifiée ? Pourquoi se met elle debout, devant moi, comme pour m'empêcher d'en voir plus…

Un petit attroupement se forme autour de nous mais la professeur continue :

.- Une femme. Aliénée. Macha Popinovna Ouguianov.. Elle se fait mordre par un vampire… C'est votre maman, petite âme n'est ce pas ?

.- Non, non. Sanglote Nirvelli. Maman s'appelait Cherstnavska. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.. _Je vous en prie.._

.- Oui, je vois tout ça.. Tellement de souffrances dans votre regard … Et ces cris que nul n'entend. … Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a ce beau jeune homme... avant Potter … Il court.. Il court et tombe. Dans la .. ?

Je pousse un cri apeuré et tourne mon regard vers la devineresse.

_Est ce qu'elle parle de…_

.- Dans la neige.. Oooooh . Quels beaux yeux caramel il avait avant.

.- Avant quoi ? Murmurais-je, blême, les yeux écarquillés.

_Sasha…Sahsa, dans ce flot de neige écarlate.. Sasha et le fauve qui bondit sur sa gorge…_

.- Avant sa mort, bien sur… Sasha ? C'est son nom, n'est ce pas ? Il.. .y a ce fauve.. Envoûté par le lord, comme cette petite âme…Et Sasha..Sasha qui n'existe que dans des souvenirs ou des rêves.. Sasha a la poitrine déchiquetée….

_C'est vrai…sa poitrine se vidait de son sang, . Il y avait tout ces lambeaux de chair qui…_

.- C'est vrai…Murmurais-je .

Et une robe noire se faufile, là , dans la foule, amassée…. Nirvelli se libère du professeur, et celle-ci, se sent toute chose, se demandant ce qu'elle fait là… Et la robe noire joue des coudes..

Et mon font me brûle.. Et Nirvelli pleure dans les bras de son cousin.

Et je ne comprends pas trop ce que Trelawney a dit sur Saha…

_Ils n'existeraient que Pour Nirvelli et moi, c'est ça ? Ils n'existeraient que car Voldemort l'a voulu…_

Et la douleur est insupportable maintenant.

Je serre les dents…

Rien n'y fait.

Je serre les poings…

Je cri…

Nirvelli s'arrache à Malefoy pour venir s'agripper à mon cou .

Elle hurle :

.- Non ! Ne le laisse pas te le dire !Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête et te le dire ! je t'en prie…

La robe noire arrive et moi, je vois Voldemort.

Il dit avoir perdu son arme.. Mais qu'importe, _la petite_ était bien utile tout de même. Il dit qu'il sait où se trouve le traître. Et il dit qu'il ne s'avoue pas vaincu…

Et je relève la tête. Je vois Nirvelli..

_Et je comprends…_

Et je ne fais rien… Rien d'autre que lui prendre la main. Et la lui serrer fort, fort …

C'est tout. C'est trop flou…

Et puis, il y a cette robe de laine noire qui stoppe de virevolter devant moi. Et la voix de Rogue.

.- Que ce passe t'i encore, ici ? dit il.

Et je lui dis.. Je lui dis. Terrifié.. Malade…

Même si je ne l'aime pas…

_Il ne mérite pas ça_… 

Je lui dis :

.- Voldemort.. Vous.. Je. Il sait .. Pour votre appartenance à l'Ordre… Rogue…

Il n'a jamais été aussi pâle. Et il tremble. Et Nirvelli aussi.

.- Non.. Non… Sanglote t'elle. je n'ai jamais voulu…

Et Rogue la regarde.. Comme on découvre quelque chose de rare , d'inestimable mais de non attendu.

.- Alors c'est vous….L'arme ? Demande t'il.

_Oui, c'est elle…_

.- Oui. Fait elle.

Et je me tourne vers elle. Je l'aime, vous savez…

Et elle aussi, elle m'aime.

Et je repense à cette drôle de phrase, la première de Ron à son réveil d'ailleurs :

« Je me demande bien à quoi ça ressemble la St Valentin, avec celle qu'on aime.. »

J'ai été incapable de répondre. J'ai baillé. J'ai sauté au bas du lit et je me suis dit que ça allait être un jour comme un autre, simplement d'avantage bercé d'amour de tendresse, de la présence de Nirvelli, avec en plus, un poème à savourer en même temps qu'un bol de chocolat fumant.

Maintenant, je sais, je ne sais que trop à quoi ça ressemble..

Mes yeux le disent à Nirvelli . Ils disent :

_Ça ressemble à un rêve d'enfant. On croit que c'est dimanche. Et que c'est le printemps. ._

_Toi et moi, on s'en va regarder le soleil sous les branches et puis, parler de toi._

_Toi et moi .._

_puis tout change…_

_Et la vie, se venge.._

Alors nous voila, là.

Déchus.

Assis sur le sol de pierre de la grande salle.

Rogue se tient blême face à nous, déconnecté de ce monde. Lui aussi, on vient de lui annoncer sa mort..

Nous voilà, donc, trois papillons de nuit sous la clarté mensongère du faux ciel de Poudlard .

Et les yeux de Nirvelli, de mon amour, de celle qui en effet ne vit que pour moi, me parlent, et ils disent :

_.- Dis,mon cœur, crois tu qu'il y aura …Des étés pour toi ? Et pour moi… ? (5)_

* * *

**(1) Déclaration**- Sâdia Hajib 

(2) Paul Eluard

(3) Baudelaire.

(4) Margaret Meand

(5) on retrouve qqs paroles de la chanson de julien Clerc : « ça commence »

(6) cette phrase me fait frémir !pas vous ?

* * *

ça vous a plu? pas trop guimauve? 


	34. MESSAGE DSL

Bonjour à tous,

Je veux juste vous prévenir que je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurais l'occasion et le temps de taper la suite de cette histoire. Ça va se faire, je vous le promets, mais je suis un peu prise à cour, je ne pensais pas que ma rentrée suivrait directement ma pré-rentrée, j'avais le grand espoir d'avoir au moins une semaine entre.., et je n'ai le net ou même un Pc pour taper les looongs chapitres que le week end, week end très court car il faut y caser les 5h00 de transports quand il n'y a pas de retard sur les horaires + les petits imprévus + la surveillance parentale qui consiste en : « ça suffit le PC maintenant ! « mdr.. en fait , ça me fait jamais trop marrer sur le moment, enfin.. voilà, je veux m'excuser d'avance ; Et je vais tacher de faire très vite.. ds tout les cas ce ne sera pas pour ce week end, j'ai complètement oublié que j'ai un baptême de prévu…

Encore une fois, mille fois pardon ! je sais que ça tombe à un bien mauvais moment de l'histoire (ce message valable pour mes deux fics, ça tombe bien est recevable aussi au niveau de l'intrigue.. vous voyez même en ayant des problèmes de gestion, tout ne m'échappe pas !)

Je vous fait d'enormes bises, je renouvelle mes excuses, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée au boulot, au collège, lycée, fac.. n'importe où !

Au plus vite possible ! Bidibou que cette situation gêne énormément…


	35. l'antchar

Hé hé ! vous avez vu ! on est enfin arrivé aux 100 reviews ! kyyyyaaaa ! **lève un bras en l'air** ! merci à vous !

quoi d'autre: ah bah oui, d'abord... Je suis désolée désolée désolée du retard! j'éspére que je vais pouvoir trouver un rythme respectable pour finir cette fic! et ça y est malgré ce que je vous raconte surement ds ces réponses aux reveiews, j'ai trouvé comment finir la fic! yep! alors voilà, je fas strès vite, aujourd'hui, pas bcp de blabla, un chapitre légéremnt plus court que les autres, un peu moins soutenu sans doute aussi mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus necessaire! bonne lecture !

Rar :

**Floon :** kikooou ma Flo ! merci ! mdr en lisant ton message ! . bon c ok, pr le guimauve, et béh qu'est ce qui te fait planer comme ça ! bu trop de bières ? non je rigole, c'est génial que tu nages ds le guimauve ! c chaud c moelleux et ça fait tellement de bien à son ptit cœur ! Tu, "I like it he he he . »..t'as bien raison, va ! désolé que la suite vienne si tardivement ! énormes bisous ma Flo !

**Samara : **qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise à ça ! que tu es trop gentille ? c'est vrai ! que je suis comblée de tout tes compliments sur ce chapitre ? C'est vrai aussi ! GSPr que ce que tu vas lire va te plaire autant… j'ai du mal, j'te raconte pas ! enfin… ça va aller ! faut juste que je trouve une nouvelle péripétie avant la dernière ligne droitegros bisous Samara !

**Greg :** ça va ça vient l'inspiration.. je dois dire que je bloque un peu .. mon esprit est complètement accaparé par une autre fic et j'avais écrit un chapitre de Nirvelli pdt les vacs, et il ne me plaisait plus une fois rentrée ! dc je le modifie ! ça prend du temps, c terrible !et g trop envie de finir cette histoire en beauté ! euh..pr ta question pr une fic ou un chapitre m.. j'e sais rien. ?.. pr l'instant je suis.. surbookée !mdr ! tu voudrais que ce soit sur le même couple et pour cette fic ? pck je peux y réfléchir ! par ctre je te promets pas d'être rapide ! mais si t'as une idée que tu voudrais que je réalise, dis moi, ça me ferait plaisir !sinon j''ai écrit un slash m avec SS Hp, qui s'appelle « Frisson d'avril » biiisssooouus !

**Melody Evans : **salut ! toi aussi tu as tout lu d'un coup ! mais comment vous faites. ? moi je suis ébahie quand je lis ça ! y en a pr des heures et des heures !enfin, tant mieux ! mdr .je suis super contente que ça te plaise !je n'ai pas l'intention du tout de m'arrêter, mais là je prends mon temps, j'aimerais pas m'enfoncer trop vite ds une idée sachant que j'ai modifié la fin de cette histoire…. Oui, ma première idée ne me plait plus donc…. Gros bisouss ! et très bonne lecture à toi !

**Lunachoue **: ho ma toute belle, je suis trop triste ! j'espère qu tu pourras lire ce petit mot, Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne peux pas me reveiwver, ça m'est égal, mais je voudrais que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles de temps à autres, d'accord ? je vais m'arranger pour te donner mon numéro de portable ou un 'tit mail que tu consulteras du lycée, hein ? ..non.. ça va pas être commode, vu que tu as pas d'adresse.. bon voilà mon num de portable… moi au moins une fois et je t'expliquerais ma seule idée pour qu'on garde contact… je me suis inquiétée faut dire, je me suis dit, elle est restée à Royan et tu sais quoi en plus, j'y est passé un jour là bas ! durant la semaine au mois d'août où je suis partie ! enfin voilà.. je t'embrasse très fort, bon courage ma Luna Choue (attitrée), je te redonnerais de mes nouvelles et puis je garderais un œil sur toi à travers cette fic sensas que tu m'as envoyé la dernière fois ! milles bisous ! valou

* * *

**Chapitre 31**: **l'Antchar. **

_**"Au milieu d'un dessert avare et maigre, sur un sol calciné par l'ardente chaleur, l'antchar, comme une sentinelle terrible, se dresse, seul, dans tout l'univers.**_

_**La Nature, mère de ces steppes éternellement altérées, l'a crée dans un jour de colère et a imprégné de poison subtil la verdure morte de ses branches, et jusqu'à ses racines.**_

_**La poison suinte à travers son écorce, fondu par l'ardeur de midi, et , vers le soir, il se fige en épaisse larmes transparentes.**_

_**Aucun oiseau ne vole alentour, aucun animal ne s'en approche, seul le noir tourbillon se heurte à l'arbre et fuit, déjà pestiféré.**_

**_Si une nuée errante vient arroser son feuillage antique, la pluie découle, déjà empoisonnée, de ses branches, dans le sable brûlant ._**

**_Mais un homme, d'un regard impérieux, envoya à l'antchar un autre homme, et celui-ci, docilement, se mit en route, et revint, le jour suivant , avec le poison._**

_**Il apporta la résine mortelle, et une branche aux feuilles flétries. La sueur coulait en ruisselet glacé de son front palissant.**_

_**Il l'apporta, fléchit et se coucha sur les nattes de la hutte, et le pauvre esclave mourut au pied du seigneur invincible. **_

**_.- Et le prince fit tremper dans le poison la pointe de ses flèches fidèles, et, avec elles, envoya le mort dans les contrées voisines. _**Lis-je. (a)

**H**arry fixe les marches, pensif. Sa main est posée sagement sur mon genoux. Je ferme délicatement le recueil de poésie Russe de Pouchkine, trouvé à la bibliothèque durant une longue heure creuse.

Je ressemble un peu à ce poison, je trouve. Voldemort ne m'a crée que par vengeance et dans le but de venir à bout de toi et de Dumbledorre. Il y a même ces comparaisons avec les oiseaux et les hiboux...

.- Tu n'as tué personne.

.- J'ai failli.

.- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Dit mon petit ami.

Il frémit, Harry. Appuyé contre moi. Il tressaille. Malgré cette cape posée sur nos épaules.

.- Il y a tout de même Macha… Rectifiais-je.

**o0FLASH BACK 0o **

Mars s'étend devant nous. Pluvieux et froid. Morne et périssable. Pourtant, c'est avec grâce que les branchages olivâtres des arbres valsent au gré du vent. Et les oiseaux, de retour, pépient sous les toits. Ils me réveillent le matin. L'herbe perd sa couleur gercée pour verdir et ramène quelques taches d'espoir dans notre vie.

Je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledorre. C'est la sixième fois en l'espace de trois semaines. Depuis la Saint Valentin, en fait. L'ovale de la pièce à vu mon apathie, ma hargne, les yeux livides de haine de Harry, la solidarité de Drago, l'inertie verbale du professeur Rogue. Puis Il a vu mes sanglots s'apaiser sur l'épaule de Harry. Puis leur absence. Puis ma raison revenir, ainsi que mon sourire.

.- « ah je vois que vous allez mieux ma petite Chérie ! » s'exclame complaisamment une sorcière nommée Dillys dans son cadre d'acajou.

Et c'est vrai.

A force de temps, je me suis fait une raison. Valable.

Celle que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mais au contraire tout à gagner.

Je lui souris. Et je fais un léger retour sur moi-même : je me suis longuement inquiétée de cette machine mise en route, de tous ces rouages qui s'étaient engrangées en moi me laissant découvrir des portions de ma vie d'avant. Moi, j'étais une âme. J'étais anonyme et heureuse. Minuscule particule du grand monde.. Mais je n'en faisais pas moins partie.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un nom qui n'est pas le mien. Un corps qui n'est pas le mien. J'ai rempli une tache qu'on m'avait attribué et tente de me forger un but qui va à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai été.

Et je ne suis pas malheureuse.

Je suis libre.

Oui, libre !

Libre de me venger, d'abattre leur jeu où nous ne sommes que des pions blancs innocents, de bénir ses souvenirs et d'aller de l'avant, comme la Black que je ne suis pas et enfin, je suis libre d'aider ceux que j'aime… Harry, Draco, Narcissa… Alors non, je ne suis pas malheureuse, même si je l'ai cru pendant de longues semaines.

Elle me désigne Albus Dumbledorre qui revient d'un rendez-vous au Ministère et Harry qui cajole Phumseck.

Le directeur me prie d'accepter un siége et fait apporter chocolat crémeux et petits gâteaux.

Il serre entre sa manche pourpre brodée de fils d'or et son drapé rehaussés de perles un dossier tamponné.

Une petite boule se forme dans ma gorge mais je la refoule et prend place à coté de Harry sur un sofa. Harry passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui. Cela nous est gentiment autorisé par Dumbledore.

Aujourd'hui, il ne commencera pas son discours comme le soir de l'incident, il ne dira, les yeux humides : « vous aviez raison, je ne suis pas devin… » et Harry ne se tortillera pas à ses cotés pour comprendre comment il se fait que Sybille Trelawney ait pu percer les barrières.. du passé. Je ne leur dirais pas, en larme, que tout est ma faute, que des flots de souvenirs m'assaillaient et que je ne voulais pas que Harry sache.

Aujourd'hui, il ne me dira pas pus que le corps qui est le mien est celui d'une émigrée slave du nom de Boleslava (1). Et que la petite est morte en juillet dernier, dans une ruelle crasseuse de la banlieue londonienne Sorcière, qu'elle avait deux frères et une sœur qui veillaient sur elles et dont la mère a contracté une maladie suite au décès de son enfant. Il ne me dira pas que Boleslava est morte par assauts répétés de Doloris. Elle, une jeune fille qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre.

Non aujourd'hui, Dumbledorre me tend le dossier et il me dit, gravement :

.- « Nirvelli.. J'ai là quelques données sur Macha.. Macha Popinovna Ouganov.

.- Oh ? Fais-je ; Sur … Maman.. »

Il hoche la tête, je tend le bras. Harry resserre sa prise sur ma taille. J'ouvre le dossier et demande à Harry de me le lire.

« **_Macha Popinoivna Ouganov, née, en 1959 en Russie, dans un village du nom de Oursiella, rayé des cartes depuis la deuxième guerre mondiale moldue. Suit ses parents à Tambov en 1970 où elle reste jusqu'à sa disparition soudaine._**

_**Milieu : défavorisé.**_

_**Parents : paysans communistes puis privés de terre, ils restent sans emplois.**_

_**Frères et sœur : 9 dont quatre morts de maladies , deux dans un incendie et un dans une rixe dans un bar malfamé. Elle est la cadette.**_

**_Mars 1777 : délivre acte de naissance pour son enfant , une petite fille : _****HELENKA****_ (2) Ouganovna. Père inconnu. _**

_**Janvier 1992 : décès de Helenka . virus magique.**_

**_octobre 1992 : entre à la clinique centrale de Tambov. Aliénée._**

_**Juin 1993 : disparition. /b **_

_**center TEMOIGNAGE DE LALA NADEIOVNA LITIEV, COMPAGNE DE CHAMBREEA LA CLINIQUE CENTRALE . 29 juillet 1993 /center **_

_« Macha était arrivé depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je l'aimais bien. Elle était dépressive. moi, ce sont mes enfants qui ne savaient plus quoi faire de moi, alors ils m'ont mises ici. Ça va, j'y suis pas trop mal, y a de la vodka les jours saints et du bon pain noir. Bref, c'est de Macha, qu'on m'a demandé de parler. Elle m' a dit que sa petite Helenichka, sa Nina était morte. Maladie.. Un virus Affreux, elle disait…Alors, ils l'ont envoyé là.. Les autorités compétentes.. On est devenues amies. On était seules dans notre 12 m2.. Macha me parlait tout le temps de sa Nanouchka. Elle disait qu'elle était belle, vive, intelligente.. je voulais bien la croire. Macha était très jolie, des beaux cheveux, châtains, des yeux superbes mêmes 'sils étaient cernés et tout rouges.. puis, elle avait un corps fin ! La vielleuse de nuit, une vraie dindonne, elle en était jalouse ! Oui, jalouse d'une pauvre femme qui devenait folle sans son enfant ! _

_Enfin, voilà quoi, elle supportait pas de la savoir partie pour l'autre Rive, et elle passait ses nuits à veiller, à prier les Icônes. Elle était dévote. Je la retrouvais toujours endormie devant la belle Image qu'elle avait accroché au mur.. Sauf un matin. Ce matin, là, elle était allongée dans son lit .les yeux immobilisés sur le plafond. _

_Je me suis dit « Lala, ma ptite Mère, il s'est passé quelque chose. »._

_J'ai attendu que l'infirmière lui apporte son sédatif, même si elle avait jamais était aussi calme depuis son arrivée, pour lui demander ce qui allait pas. _

_« y a un vampire qui est venu », elle m'a dit._

_J'ai rien dit. Je ne l'ai pas cru d'abord. Puis si finalement. Parce qu'elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne priait plus. Elle ne parlait plus de Son Helenka ! Elle me disait « Il vient me voir tout les soirs. Il ne me touche pas tu sais.. On parle.. D'un grand homme…Le Lord, il l'appelle, Lala. Ce doit être un gentleman. »_

_Moi, le soir, on me donne des somnifères pour que j'arrête de bavasser ou de traîner dans les couloirs. mais un soir, j'ai fait semblant de l'avaler et de m'endormir.. Et je l'ai vu ! Le vampire ! Ils ont parlé, à messe basses, toute la nuit ! Il voulait qu'elle la suive, parce qu'il pouvait lui offrir une petite Dusha (3). Il fallait juste qu'elle suive cet immortel des ténèbres à la peau transparente. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait reçu les louanges des icônes ! On lui offrait une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle fille ! elle avait prié avec une telle dévotion, à allumer des cierges, chaque jour saint dans la chapelle de l'Est du sous sol, qu'une illumination de l'au delà avait transcendé la mort et apporté l'Espoir. Vous me regardez bizarre , monsieur le greffier, parce que je parle avec de beaux mots, moi, une pauvre femme, dans un hospice de fous ,mais je vous le dit, je suis pas dingue, et j'ai de la culture, c'est juste ma famille qui m'a lâché ici. C'est tout.. _

_Enfin, tout le monde m'a dit cinglé, le lendemain quand je le leur ai raconté pour le vampire._

_« arrête les pastilles vertes » a dit cette petite cruche de Ryska. Elle est à la chambre125, elle, schizophrène, vous voyez.. et je lui ait dit d'aller voir ailleurs s'y j'y étais._

_Macha, elle , elle me disait que je n'aurais pas du le savoir. Elle était pas rassurée, jusqu'à ce que personne ne me prenne au sérieux. Alors, elle riait avec eux. J'aimais bien son rire à Macha. Sauf à ces moments là._

_Alors je me suis tue._

_Puis un jour, ou une nuit, j'ai pas retrouvé Macha à contempler les fissures du plafond. Elle avait disparue, battant l'air sec de ses ailes de Chauve-souris. C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux hallucinés, tous. Ils me croyaient toqué ! Mais quelque part, je pense. .je pense.. qu'ils se doutaient que j'avais raison…_

_On ne l'a pas cherché. Dans notre pays, on ne cherche pas. On constate sur papiers la disparition et c'est tout. Y a trop de fous chez nous, à croire._

_Dans tout les cas, ils l'ont oubliés. Mais moi, pas. _

_Et puis, on a entendu parler de cette vampire.. Chernovska Balck. Une néophyte ! Mais plutôt coriace la gueuse. Elles les vidaient tous comme des moutons qu'on mène à l'abattoir… Tout de suite, j'ai crié, je me rappelle, j'étais au réfectoire, j'ai claqué mon flacon de FoliBergaires sur mon plateau repas, en disant :_

_C'est elle ! j'en suis sure !C'est Macha. _

Et elle avait raison.

Oui, le Lord alias Voldemort avait fait de Macha une des siens. Oui, Il lui avait tatoué la marque, sur sa peau nécrosée de Vampire, lancé une « oubliette » et lui avait offert les souvenirs d'une petite âme, d'un petite Dusha qui s'appelait Nirvelli, les souvenirs que j'avais en commun avec elle…

Alors , oui, Lala Nadeiovna Litiev avait raison. Totalement….

**o0FIN DU FLASH BACK 0o**

.- Il y a tout de même Macha.

Ses doigts se crispent sur mon genoux. Je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde le vide, les yeux embués, la mâchoire crispée. De son autre main, il effleure cet éclair, là sur son front, qui le distingue de tout autre.

.- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

Il pivote aussitôt. Ses épis rebelles se dressent belliqueusement face à ma tranquillité.

.- Comment fais tu Bordel ? crie t'il à voix basse.

.- Quoi ? de quoi tu parles ? paniquais-je.

Il relâche sa prise sur ma jambe. Mon articulation me lance.

.- Tu es trop calme ! tu as découvert, pardon de te le redire, qu'officieusement tu n'étais rien, que ta mère ne t'a jamais porté en elle, que Sasha est un personnage fictif.. Et tu vas trop bien ! Je comprends pas !

Je hausse les épaules. Je me sens assez fataliste ce soir.

.- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, mon cœur.

.- Si forcément que si !

Sa voix a des accents d'urgence et de désespoir et ses yeux verts brillent, ardents, parce que même sil raisonne alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu, il le fait pour quelqu'un qu'il aime.

.- On était orphelins, tout les deux, ça nous a aidé ! On savait ce que c'était la solitude ! On se comprenait. et là, je comprends rien ! Alors, qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir t'apporter comme aide ! je suis perdu, Nirv ! Et ..et… C'est toujours toi, au final.. ou… Ton âme.. qui domine ?

Harry reprend son souffle et je cale une main sous son menton pour l'approcher de moi. Je coule mon regard en lui, le plus loin possible. Mais, il le fuit. Furieux contre lui.

.- Ecoute Harry… Chuchotais-je. Ecoute moi mon cœur, Insistais-je en accolant nos fronts l'un à l'autres et qu'il ferme les paupières. C'est moi.. Mon âme, elle est comme la tienne, je suppose. Elle m'aiguille.. Avant, je suivais l'instinct d'Aquene ou les concepts de Père.. Maintenant.. Je me tais et j'écoute.. et je n'entends plus rien ! Oui au début, je l'entendais !Mon âme ! Elle criait tellement ! Mais c'est fini, elle savoure maintenant. Alors, j'entends rien, Harry… Mais je sais quand même quoi faire. Parce que tu es là, Harry. Et quand j'hésite, je viens vers toi.. Harry, vers toi.. Tu es ma certitude, tu comprends ?

Je lui retire ses lunettes, lui embrasse le bout du nez et il renfile. Puis, les paupières et il papillonne des yeux. Ses longs cils bruns me frôlent. Je poursuis mes soins de réanimation vers ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre généreusement.

.- Oui. Fait il avant de m'embrasser avec ferveur.

.- Je crois que j'ai un problème, Harry. Fais-je après un temps.

.- Ah bon ? quoi ?

Sa bouche erre contre mon cou et je me laisse aller contre lui.

.- Je t'aime trop.

.- Dans ce cas là, on est deux. Avoue t'il entre deux baisers.

Et mon âme, j'en suis certaine, dessine des cœurs guimauves de ses doigts vaporeux.

.- Ça, plus que ton texte, c'est réaliste ! ajoute t'il.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand une voix glacée comme une eau de source retentit derrière notre dos.

.- Ce qui est réaliste, Potter, ce sont les 5 points retirés à gryffondor pour escapade nocturne. Les 10 autres pour stationnement prohibé sur lieu sujet à des accidents sous une cape d'invisibilité et, les 15 derniers pour manquement au nouveau règlement instauré concernant les mesures de sécurité. Est assez concret ?

Rogue soulève la cape de Harry, pour nous découvrir, assis au milieu d'un escalier. Enlacés, le livre ouvert sur nos genoux, les baguettes nous éclairant tièdement.

.- Oui, ça l'est Monsieur.. grogne Harry.

Je m'étonne de voir à Rogue cette lueur narquoise et Hostile qu'il semblait avoir égaré au fin fond de ses prunelles depuis le jour de la saint Valentin.

.- Très bien. Dit il de sa voix doucereuse. Suivez moi. Allez bougez-vous, Potter ! Autant Miss Black est prompte autant vous êtes lourdaud pour un joueur de quidditch!

Harry qui ne s'est levé que quelques secondes après moi, le temps de remettre ses lunettes et de ramasser le bien de son père, bougonne, alors que mon Maître de Maison nous conduit vers nos étages respectifs.. De peur qu'on ne s'égare malencontreusement dans ce château que Harry connaît comme sa poche.

Arrivée vers le grand escalier central, des éclats de voix nous parviennent d'une salle de classe et Rogue nous enjoint de l'attendre. Ce que nous ne faisons pas ..parce que j'ai bien reconnu les voix… Et Harry, une tout du moins… C'est Drago.. Drago et Solene. Qui se disputent. Nous suivons donc Rogue pour découvrir Soléne, en larmes, injuriant copieusement son petit ami.

.- Tu as découché cette nuit là, Dray ! je sais ! je sais ! ne ment pas ! Je t'ai vu descendre avec elle, vous étiez tout décoiffés ! Crie t'elle, les yeux brûlants de larme et de hargne.

Draco, les pommettes écarlates, se met lui aussi à hausser le ton.

.- Il n'y a rien que de l'amitié ! Je dois te le dire combien de fois !

D'une main douce, il tente de l'attirer vers lui pour l'étreindre tendrement, mais elle le repousse , sanglotant convulsivement..

.- Non…Tu me trompes.. Dray ! C'est fini ! Fini ! Tu m'entends ! Tu me trompes ! alors.. alors ! J' ARRETE TOUT !

Mais, il n'en a pas le temps…. Car Rogue se racle volontairement la gorge pour dire à son filleul :

.- Il est 01h20.

C'est tout.

Comme si cette simple constatation pouvait stopper l'ambiance électrique de cette scène de ménage qui ne le concerne en rien.. Ce qu'elle fait. La voix de Rogue a cette capacité de suspendre le temps et de mettre fin à tout conflit.. même si elle dit l'heure. Et que tout le monde s'en fout parce qu'il se lamine le cœur, se bécote au milieu d'un escalier ou pleure toutes les larmes de son corps…

Drago sursaute, et Soléne hurle, surprise. Avant de sortir en courant, manquant de bousculer le professeur et, sur le passage, elle me jette un regard haineux que je ne comprends pas.

Harry grimace avec dégoût..

.- Tu es dégueulasse, Malefoy, mentir à ta petite amie…quand la verité est simplement ce qui lui manque...c'est abject.

.- Si je mentais à ma petite amie, tu serais cocu. Et depuis longtemps encore... Répond Drago et Harry dégaine sa baguette.

.-Qu'est ce que c'estque ces sous-entendus, Dray ? fais-je, tourneboulée du regard de la si douce Solene.

.- Vous en parlerez demain. Dit Rogue.

Mais, nous ne le souhaitons pas. Tous trois sur les nerfs.. Et Harry est troublé. Parce que Draco, en lui disant cette phrase, ne l'a pas accentué de son mépris coutumier.. mais de gêne.

.- Développe, Malefoy. Ordonne d'une voix sourde Harry en rangeant sa baguette et nouant ses doigts aux miens.

.- Potter.. grince le Maître des Potions.

.- Oui, oui explique Dray.

Ce qu'il fait, se tournant vers moi.

.- Solene est jalouse de toi, Nirv. Elle nous a vu la veille de la saint Valentin… Quand on est descendu de la volière… Elle croit que je t'aime et que tu as trompé, Potter.

.- Et tu ne l'aimes pas bien sur ? Siffle Harry.

.- Mais, c'est ridicule, ricanais-je..

.- Bien sur que si ! Elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu !

.- Et puis, ce serait de l'inceste ! fais-je en même temps

Et là Rogue, fait une nouvelle constatation… Une de celle, qui fait voûté les épaules de Draco, dispense un frisson le long de mon échine et rongé le frein de mon Hary.

.- Non. Plus maintenant. dit il.

**o0o **

.- Je n'imagine même pas les rumeurs folles qui vont circuler sur vous trois quand l'école aura assimilé le fait que tu n'as pas une once de sang en commun avec Draco. Chuchote Eileen , derrière son voile de baldaquin vert épinard.

.- Mouais, répondais-je.

Je malaxe mon oreiller et me tourne vers elle.

.- Je suis triste pour Draco. Fais-je. J'aimais bien Solene .Elle était faite pour lui.

Eileen est dubitative puisque elle sort sa tête du lit pour se pencher vers l'espace vide entre nos deux sommiers.

.- A quoi tu vois ça ?

.- Euh.. et bien, elle aime l'astronomie. Elle est jolie et intelligente.. Et puis.. c'est tout. Murmurais-je, en jouant avec les pompons de mon édredon frangé.

Eileen éclate de rire et Milicent mugit, à l'autre bout de la salle.

.- Je n'ai pas rit comme ça depuis qu'on a raconté à Draco notre excursion dans ce pub miteux de prè au lard..tu sais quand…

Puis, aussi net, elle se tait.

.- Nirv, je viens d'avoir une idée…Une idée pour t'apprendre des tas de choses dont Celui-qui- t'as- crée ne saura rien. C'est peut être un peu fou.. mais….

.- Dis toujours. chuchotais-je dans son esprit.

.- Tu te souviens de Granny The Ogress ?

* * *

**(a): comme dit ci-dessous, poême de Pouchkine, mais celui-ci a est tiré de la version de Tourgueniev et plus prècisément de sa superbe nouvelle: l'Antchar;**

**1: BOLESLAVA: **éclatante

**(2) helenka :** lumière.

**3 :Dusha :**âme . c'est aussi un prénom.

* * *

bien je suis assez déçue de ce que j'ai fait je dois dire, mais j'aurais mis trop de temps pour l'amèliorer et j'ai envie de finir cette fic !un happy end ça vous dit? 


	36. Sentir & Percevoir

**salut à tous! aujourd'hui j'ai trop la forme et GSPR que vous aussi! ça vous passionne pas? tant pis ! bonne journée ! bonne lecture!bon week end ! **

* * *

**rar:**

**LunaChoue :** Hello ma douce ! tu vas bien ? Je réfléchis à ce que nous allons pouvoir faire ensemble et j'ai bien quelques petites idées, l'une serait un petit flash Back où tu serais chargée d'inventer un persg qui n'apparaître peut être plus, et l'autre, un moment émotion avec Charla… Je t'en reparlerais ! j'ai réussi à faire ce chapitre finalement ! j'ai trop hâte de finir tu ne peux pas imaginer mais en même temps je ne veux pas bâcler et par moment je n'ai aucune inspiration et à d'autres ça bouillonne à l'intérieur ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire donc, il est pas fantastique je dois dire, mais, important pour la …euh.. non je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi…. Tu n'aura plus de surprise autrement. Finalement, je ne ferais pas d'Happy end trop joyeux, donc pas d'happy end, enfin j'en sais rien, je peux faire une fin joyeuse mais mélodramatique en même temps je suppose … gros bisous pitchoune chocolaté, de la part de Valou.

ok **GREG** ! Je signalais juste au cas ou lol !u veux un happy end sanglant?comment que ça se fait ça? t'inquiètes il y aura une grosse bataille, je te promets, et du sang et des morts ! si si c'est au programme.. bon j'essaierai de faire un autre M avec qqs persg que tu m'as cité! je sais pas encore quand ça sortira, ça risque d'être long mais je vais essayer de trouver un ptit qqch ! grosses bisees !

hello **MA FLOOONn**! mi aussi je suis ravie de te connaître! je te fasi un tit clin d'oeil ds cette fic ! en tt cas, merci merci ! mais faut pas que je prenne la grosse tête avec tout ces compliments ! sinon elle passera plus les portes ! mdr!tu veux pas d'happy end !arfff..crotte de bic ! poUr être polie !à l'origine ce devait être un truc bouleversant et puis finalement je sais pas.. bon ce sera ptétre un happy end pour certains persos et pas pour d'autres!mdr !ta reveiew est très bien niveau taille ! gros bécots Florine! jtdr !valou qui va pas tarder à envoyer ta lettre !

* * *

**Chapitre 35: Sentir & Percevoir **

**00 Pdv Draco 00 **

Orion me fait un clin d'œil. Pleinement conscient de sa beauté . Moi, je reste là, à le regarder. Seul.

Autour, il y a tous ces faux astres par lesquels Solene a magnifié le plafond gris. Elle était frileuse, Soléne, elle aimait l'astronomie, et elle n'aimait pas avoir froid. C'était incompatible.. De ce fait là, elle refusait de faire la larve en haut de la tour d'astronomie sous le vent sec et elle a eu cette drôle d'idée de décorer le plafond. Là, on passait des heures, blottis, l'un contre l'autre, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, au chaud, les yeux plantés sur ce plafond étoilé.

On était bien.

On ne le fera plus jamais. Elle refuse tout de moi, maintenant.

Je me déplace légèrement pour me caler plus confortablement sur le matelas et je remarque que la grande Ourse est mal dessinée. C'est Solene, qui l'avait mise. J'attrape ma baguette, sur ma table de chevet, et, d'un sort, je déplace une petite boule gazeuse. Elle se sépare de sa consœur dans un chuintement et disperse une petite flammèche turquoise. Elle est seule cette fois. la petite sphère brillante. Comme moi.

Ma main se crispe à cette pensée. Sur une feuille de papier. La lettre hebdomadaire de Père. L'épître mensuelle d'un fugitif assassin qui ne se soucie de sa descendance que pour son avenir « professionnel. »

Je froisse ce papier vélin, tacheté de servitude, de noirceur, d'ignominie…

Elle crisse et je souffre. Elle crisse et j'ai mal.. Est ce possible que la lettre de celui qui vous adonné la vie, vous troue la poitrine ? Vous tue ?

Elle crisse et j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler, de frapper, et je reste là, sur mon lit, étendu, comme à demi-mort, inerte mais encore trop lâche pour l'être complètement ou ne plus l'être du tout. Est ce possible de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faut ou non faire ?

Je suis partagé et ce n'est pas à cause de ce que veut Père. C'est à cause d'une ligne de conduite que mon cœur, et ces petites voix pressantes dans mon crâne me supplient d'adopter.

Je porte la feuille à hauteur de mes yeux. Mais je ne lis pas. Je connais tout déjà. Chaque mot, chaque lettre s'est gravé dés la première et dernière lecture.

Le pli commence par « Mon fils ».

Je suis le seul, l'unique, Draco Malefoy. Tellement seul, tellement unique, que mon Père n'use plus de ce prénom. Je ne suis qu'un fils, une graine qui a germé et qui devrait suivre une voie…Particulière, dirons –nous. Une voie que les caractères suivants, en pattes de mouches, trop finement barrées de verticales violines annoncent : « Te voilà à l'âge… »

Oui. Parfaitement. L'âge. Il sait mon âge. Il ne le fête pas. Mais il le connaît.. et cet âge là.. L'âge de plier un genou plus bas que son orgueil, non pire, plus bas que son humanité, l'âge de baiser du bout de lèvres froides comme la honte un ourlet de robe, un ruban de l'enfer.. Cet âge là, je l'ai atteint.

L'âge d'endosser une carrière de Mangemort.. un néant de vie.. je l'ai ! je l'ai ! et je ne veux pas ! je refuse !

La feuille, roulée en une boulette informe est éjectée violemment loin de ma vue alors que je serre les dents en criant :

.- « Jamais ! »

Pourtant, la lettre ne finit pas là…Pensais-je , en me tirant les cheveux.. la lettre finit sur une note qui m'est chère.. Je n'avais pas pensé que Père aurait l'idée d'aller jusque là.. là, c'est cette femme aux yeux mimosa, aux bras chauds, au cœur tendre.. celle qui me nourrie de son amour et de son rire et qui nous envoie, à Nirvelli et moi des lettres qui fleurent bon un optimisme forcé mais rassurant… Je crains bien que si je refuse quoique ce soit à Père.. Il n'y aura plus ces lettres maternelles.

Le matelas grince et je mord une lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Et puis, il y a un bruit sec qui brise le silence de la chambre et les échos perturbés de mon cœur.

C'est un picotement sans appel contre la vitre de la fenêtre Ouest du dortoir. Un picotement insistant.

Je m'assied. Je vois Crabe attraper un oreiller pour se le plaquer sur ses oreilles, Goyle émet un ronflement digne de sa masse corporelle, Nott ne bronche pas tandis que Zabini sursaute, gazouille, et oublie.

Moi, je repousse l'épaisseur de couverture et mets pied à terre.

Le carrelage est froid. J'ai un nœud au ventre.

Je fais de deux pas. Je tangue. Droite gauche. Vie ? mort ? quelle différence ? il y a de toute façon, les remords éternels de chaque coté de ce carrefour..

Je tend le bras. Je tremble. J'écarte les rideaux verts qui masque la Lune des souffles embués des dormeurs de cette pièce et je le vois. Grelottant de froid. Le plumage terne. Melchior. J'ouvre la croisée sèchement. Le froid me revigore. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le mainate magique s'engouffre dans la pièce chaude, il picore mon lobe d'oreille. Il ne parle pas. Bizarre.

.- « Il c'est passé quelque chose au manoir, Melchior ? » demandais-je en le caressant.

Une larme gelée tombe de son œil . Mon estomac se tord. Il n'ouvre pas le bec.

Des heures durant, je le cajole, je le réchauffe, je lui parle, me disant que la fatigue, peut être, lui fait perdre ses moyens vocaux, ou le froid..Mais ? rien.

Il ne dit rien.

Et mes tripes toujours, de plus en plus.. Se tordent…

Pour Mère… Mère et mon choix . Mère qui lutte pour ma vie. Mère qui a sans doute envoyé Melchior ici pour une raison précise. Mère qui se sent prêt à lutter jusqu'à l'amenuisement total de ses forces pour que mon existence ne soit pas jonchée de regrets .

Je prends plume et papier. J'y inscrit deux mots. Une vie.. Celle que Père serait prêt à prendre en otage si je refuse.

.- «Et mère ? »

c'est l'hibou de Goyle qui se charge de voler jusqu'aux cimes des arbres de la Forêt interdite, et bien plus loin encore, vers Père.

Je ne sais pas s'il me répondra. En fait.. Non.. je sais. Il ne me répondra pas. Du moins, pas par lettre…Il y aura juste un signe. Bon ou mauvais. Un signe et toujours le doute, la honte le remords.. Et ce choix à faire. La vie de ma Mère contre mon suicide moral, ou le désespoir de Mère face à mon acceptation pour qu'elle vive malheureuse et chagrinée..

Alors, Melchior perché sur mon épaule, les griffes plantés dans le tissu de mon peignoir, sa tête lovée dans mon cou, je reste à la fenêtre.. et j'y vois autre chose. Une jeune femme qui marche dans le parc, nimbée de la clarté d'un lumos. Elle a une capuche avec un pompon à son extrémité. C'est un truc qui peut paraître très laid sur toute autre personne que Nirvelli.. Car c'est elle. Nirvelli, seule dans le parc, dans le froid, dans le noir.. Qui marche, décidée, qui part qui me laisse.

Je ne suis pas étonné, je l'avais senti venir.

Par contre, je n'ai pas senti venir la colère de Potter. Je m'apprête à sortir de la Grande Salle, quand je le vois foncer vers moi, les pommettes écarlates. Il me chope par le sol de ma robe pour me plaquer bestialement contre un mur. Les dents serrées, les yeux brillant de vert, il crie à voix basse:.

.- « Où est elle?

.- Partie. » lui dis- je en écartant ses poignets.

Je tire sur ma robe pour ôter le pli disgracieux que ce Balafré y a imprimé, tout en le regardant, calmement. Je ne peux rien pour lui. Moi j'ai accepté que Nirvelli fasse ce que bon lui semble. J'ai confiance en elle. Et si ce crétin ne se rend pas compte qu'elle aussi lutte chaque jour, je ne peux rien pour lui !

.- « Où ?

.- Je n'en sais rien. Là elle apprendra comment t'aider, je suppose.. Et moi aussi, peut être. »

Il desserre les dents, Potter. Il décrispe les poings, soutient mon regard, s'étonne apparemment de la présence de cernes sur mon visage et d'une volatile effarée dans ma poche droite.

.-« M'aider à quoi ? fait il.

.- à vivre.

.- t'aider à quoi , Malfoy ?

.- A vivre sans crainte. »

Un silence s'installe là.

Potter cogite. Je suis étrangement gêné de ma sincéritéEt les hibouxs'engouffrent dans la pièce, apportant les journaux du matin . Je reçois le mien, donne une pièce à la chouette hulotte, et la photo.. La photo de la Une, me tue, là, sur place.

La photographie de la Une.. Elle finit de me tuer.

Une simple photo. D'un manoir. En flamme. En noir et blanc. Mais, je sais que les flammes qui lèchent le lierre de la façade et les pelouses et les arbres est d'un orange carnassier.

Potter y jette un coup d'œil, et s'exclame.

Alors Melchior parle. Haut. Fort. Avec la voix douce de ma Mère. Une voix que la colère rend frémissante. Mais malgré tout, je peux presque sentir la chaleur mimosa de son regard. Melchior parle donc. Il m'apprend la vie, la mort, et comme l'équilibre entre ces deux gouffres est fragile.

.- « JAMAIS ! Lucius !Jamais ! Tu ne feras pas de mon fils un meurtrier ! Je le défends ! mon fils ! Draco ! C'est ton fils aussi, Lucius : Est ce que tu as oublié, comme tu étais fier à sa naissance ! Est ce que tu te souviens que tu riais quand il a marché vers toi pour la première fois ! C'est ton fils ! Draco ! Draco ! c'est toi qui a chois ce prénom ! Ne l'aimes tu donc plus ? Ne l'as tu donc jamais aimé ?Tiens tu tellement à lui survivre ? A survivre à ton enfant ? Je t'en empêcherais ! Et tu n'approcheras pas Plus Nirvelli ! je t'empêcherais de leur nuire, mangemort ! Tu m'entends ? Dussais-je en mourir ! »

Je sens une pression sur mon épaule. C'est Potter .Je me dégage fébrile. J'essuie mon visage. Il est mouillé.

J'inspire pour que cet étrange et douloureux sentiment qui lacère tout en moi se dissipe mais je ne sens que la bile monter, et ravager tout. Je la sens le long de mon œsophage.

Je lis le gros titre :

**_« Manoir Malfoy ? tout feu, tout flamme ! Et sa propriétaire ? » _**

.- « Ignoble ! » Crache Potter.

Je quitte la salle. Je sens tout les regards sur ma personne quand je franchis les portes. "orphelin" ? me demandais-je.

Car Père, a cette minute même, je le renie.

Mon choix est fait

**oo0 RETOUR à NIRVELLI 0oo **

Il pleut. J'ai froid. Mes cheveux gouttent, aplatis par leur lourdeur humide sur mon visage rougi du froid matinal et ma cape me colle au corps comme une seconde peau irritante. Je sens le rhume poindre. La terre battue sous mes pieds s'est transformée en une vase peu ragoûtante qui rend ma marche glissante .

Je croise un homme ivre et lui demande mon chemin . Il ricane grassement et me reluque mais voyant mon air farouche et ma baguette sortie, il rote et me montre d'un doigt une ruelle plus pitoyable que les autres. Je le remercie et avance. Je croise un rat. Il y a des cadavres de corbeaux de part et d'autres des trop étroites chaussées. Me voilà dans le quartier à risque du célèbre village sorcier Anglais.

Je trouve sans grande mal l'habitation qui m'intéresse. Un corps éventré de rat est cloué au linteau de la porte et ça sent le sang, ça sent la mort. Des asticots jaunâtres et blancs s'en repaissent en se tortillant dans une danse funèbre.

Je lève le bras et me prépare à frapper à un coin qui a le mérite, à défaut d'être propre, d'être non encombrée d'indications cabalistiques . Mais pas le temps. Le panneau coulisse et elle m'apparaît. Laide.

.- Je t'attendais, ma jolie. Me dit elle.

Elle pue toujours. Ses chicots délimitent un sourire broyeur.

Et elle m'invite à entrer. A entrer dans le noir : un semblant de cachot à l'odeur nauséabonde. Je rentre. Cligner des yeux ne change rien à mon désarroi, je n'y vois rien dans cette obscurité.

Elle se déplace aisément, par contre, je l'entends descendre une volée de marche apparemment branlantes en vieux bois, sans doute rongé de termites, et je décide de suivre son odeur. C'est ma meilleure garantie.

Aux marches succèdent une pièce réduite, la seule lumière provient d'un feu étouffant. Il y a bien une fenêtre, un simple vasistas donnant sur un pan de mur….

Un plat cuit , le chaudron noir est léché de flammes. Des relents de graisse me montent au nez.

Sur une table crasseuse, je vois un jeu de tarot.

.- Pose toi, ma petite ! Pose ton sac et assias toi ! Me dit elle en prenant elle même place sur un rocking chair.

Je lâche mon sac et il s'écrase au sol. Je me pose sur le bord d'un tabouret en chêne, et passe une manche trempée sur mon front pour dégager mes yeux de mèches gênantes.

Elle me sourit. Elle est satisfaite la vieille. Ses lèvres fripées en semblent encore plus parcheminées que dans mes souvenirs.

Elle range ses cartes et je lui dit enfin :

.- J'ai besoin de vous , Grand-mère.

.- Par la Sangsue de Merlin !

Elle pose sa main aux ongles sales et acérés sur un livre à la couverture de cuir orange.

.- Ton Jules va pas bien , hein, ma mignonne ? Accouche tout, pas d'épingles à chignons entre nous. !

.- Est ce que vous pouvez m'aider, Granny ?

.- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demande t'elle.

.- Je veux avoir votre connaissance du mal. Répondais-je.

Elle éclate d'un rire qui chuinte. Un rire de vie. D'une vie de ténèbres.

.- Bienvenue dans l'antre de Granny The Ogress, ma belle !

Je lui sourit soulagée.

.- Merci !

Mais Granny The Ogress me lorgne.

.- Les cartes m'ont dit que tu aurais besoin de moi. Mais elles m'ont pas dit pourquoi. Alors Pourquoi ?

Je baisse la tête. Puis la relève. Ses yeux charbonneux ne défaillent pas.

.- Mon petit Ami et Drago. ..Je n'arriverais jamais seule à les soutenir. C'est impossible.

.- Rien n'est impossible quand on le veut très fort. S'exclame t'elle avant de me demander : Qui a dit ça ?

.- Vous ? Supposais-je, en haussant les épaules.

.- Non ! Dit elle, catégorique. Lui.

Elle a saisi ce livre orange et me le passe sous le nez.

.- Peter Pan ! Rit elle. (a)

Et elle le repose sèchement. Je papillonne des yeux.

.- t'as faim, mignonne ? Tu veux d'mon ragout ?

**o0o **

Un petite fille à la bouche trouée me tend une main crasseuse.

.- Ze vais te montrer ! Z'est facile , tu verras !

Je saisis sa menotte. Elle est chaude. La petite fille de Granny The Ogress me traîne à travers les allées, les ruelles de Prè Au lard, dans des quartiers où nous autres, collégiens de Poudlard ne sommes pas autorisés à nous rendre.

Nous croisons des sorcières avec des verrues sur le nez, marmonnent des sorts archaïques dans des langues anciennes, des sorciers à la mine patibulaire, à l'air revêche, transportant des serpents dans des cagots. Des visages mous, des mentons forts, des nez proéminents et des dos voûtés.

On me suit du regard mais ma petite compagne ne se rend pas compte de ma détresse. Elle avance, elle me tire, elle babille. Elle m'aime bien.

.- .. Grand'Ma m'a dit qu'un mézant te voulait du mal. Dit elle soudain avec gravité.

Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans. Sa mère, une protégée de Granny est morte en couche.

.- Pourquoi ? demande t'elle.

.- Les méchants peuvent prendre du plaisir à ennuyer les gentils, petite Chérie. Répondais-je.

.- Pourquoi ?

Elle cligne des yeux . Elle a les yeux bleu comme une aurore.

Elle vit dans les bas fonds, mais elle y vit bien. Sa Grand'Ma la protège.

.- Pour épater les autres méchants, Petite Chérie. Ils font des grands banquets et mangent et boivent—

.- du vin de Groseille ?

.-Oui.

Elle rit. Elle a un rire cristallin. Moi aussi je l'aime bien.

.- Humm.. Z'est bon. Grand'Ma m'a fait tremper mes lèvres un zour ! Et alors, ils font quoi z'au banquet ?

.- Ils racontent les torts dont ils sont les auteurs. Ils disent , « un homme est mort en essayant de sauver sa famille, ça va ! » , « il y a toujours des feus sur la Terre, ça va, ça va ! », « la vieille est malade, elle perd les yeux, ça va ! », et puis un autre cherche à trouver mieux alors, il dit « La guerre est en route, alors - -

.- alors za va ! Me coupe t'elle, révoltée. Ze ne veut pas que les Mézants disent de toi que za va ! Alors viens ! Ze vais te montrer !

Et elle me montre. Elle me montre tant et si bien. .. Que je ne vois rien. Pourtant elle s'acharne, et les poches des passants s'allègent. Ma petite Chérie les vident. Elle vole. En toute discrétion. Je la vois rapporter les bourses de tout ces hommes et femmes. Mais je ne la vois pas les prendre. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut me montrer. Je passe une journée à la voir me montrer sans ne rien voir.

Je trouve toujours le moyen de m'extasier sur une colombe qui pépie, une flaque où se forment des petites bulles, ou la couleur appétissante d'une miche de pain qu'un gosse des rues a chipé à la boulangère de la rue voisine.

Et le soir en rentrant, quand je dis que je n'ai rien appris, Granny ne pipe mot. Elle me sert à manger. Du ragoût.

Une semaine durant je suis ma Petite Chérie, partout dans chaque recoin. Et je ne vois rien, je ne comprends pas la leçon que Granny cherche à m'offrir. Et chaque soir, en rentrant, tard, épuisée, je lui dis « Non. Rien » et la gosse vide ses poches sur la table, devant l'œil fier de Granny The Ogress.

Et un soir, je m'en plains. Je perds mon temps et je le lui dis. Et elle se moque de moi, Granny. Elle appelle la petite qui est partie prendre son bain de la semaine.

La Petite chérie, c'est ainsi que je l'appelle, accoure, toute rose, comme une crevette avec ses cheveux qui frisent sur ses tempes.

.- oui, Grand'Ma ? Demande t'elle en lui collant un bécot sur la joue.

.- Montre encore à Linnet .

Linnet, c'est moi. Granny et moi avons jugé bon de trouver une autre identité durant mon séjour. On m'a aussi teint les cheveux en roux et parsemé le visage de fausseS taches de rousseur. On m'a également inventé une démarche claudiquante. On m'a transformé en fille des Ghettos sorciers. Granny et la Petite Chérie disent que ça me va bien. Ça ne plairait pas à Harry et Harry me manque.

Je rejoindrais Harry si je n'apprends rien ici. Si je n'apprends rien d'autre que la recette du ragoût, des sorts de protection avec les sacrifices animaux et des potions qui créent des fumées ankylosantes…

.- Ze lui montre encore ? Demande perplexe la gamine.

.- Montre encore, Flo. Ses yeux n'ont pas encore saisi tout.

La petite Chérie s'appelle Florine. Flo… Ce prénom lui va comme un gant.

Elle est comme une marée, toujours débordante d'énergie, toujours exultante, toujours belle à voir malgré qu'elle soit habillée de vielles nippes et que son bout du nez soit maculé de noir régulièrement. Mais, elle n'a jamais vu la mer, la petite Chérie. Elle s'en moque.

Flo, elle, est habituée à ne pas se montrer aux autres. Mais sa Grand'Ma veut qu'elle se dévoile à moi, entièrement.

.- Regarde bien !M'ordonne Granny.

Et je m'installe sèchement sur une chaise et je fixe l'enfant.

Elle me sourit.

Elle discute avec Granny et je me demande ce qu'il y a voir !

Puis soudain, je réalise que sur le mur de briques marrons, derrière elle, il a un prisme de lumière. C'est beau. C'est rare ici. Je regarde ce prisme, un peu émerveillée, je ne regarde plus la petite Chérie. Une ombre passe sur le prisme et je relève les yeux sur une grosse araignée velue qui tisse sa toile.

Je suis soudains arrachée à ma contemplation. On vient de me frapper le dessus du crâne. Gentiment.

C'est ma Petite Chérie.

Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et elle rit.

Elle rit fort de son joli rire qui dévoile une fossette en forme de virgule . Une virgule comme celle de Harry, Harry qui me manque tant. Harry qui doit tant m'en vouloir.

Mais, je n'ai pas vu bouger la gosse. Je n'ai pas entendu ses pas. Je n'ai pas senti de déplacement d'air !

Elle était devant moi, elle était face au mur, face au prisme, face à cette araignée, et je n'ai rien vu.

.- je n'ai rien vu ! M'écriais-je .

La petite rit et passe deux bras à mon cou.

.- Ah ! Très bien ! Tu réalises enfin que tu ne vois rien ! Grogne Granny. On progresse ! Depuis quand tu ne vois rien, Mignonne ?

.- Depuis le début. Grincais-je.

.- Tant mieux ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! Dit elle sereinement.

.- QUOI ? Vous vous bichez de moi ! Explosais-je.

La petite chérie ne rit plus. Elle est toujours sur mes genoux et je l'étreins fortement. Je dois lui faire mal, je crois. Mais je ne peux décrisper mes doigts. Je suis tendue, je suis furieuse !

Granny me lance un regard déçu.

.- Mignonnette, tu ne vois rien, parce que Flo l'veut !

La petite caresse mes mains pour les détendre. Je regarde Granny et Flo.

Je crois que je saisis.

Je me tourne vers la frimousse de la fillette.

.- Refais voir, Petite Chérie, s'il te plaît.

La petite saute à terre, leste comme un chat. Et je remarque qu'il y a un trou dans l'ourlet de ma manche. Quand j'ai finit de pester sur le fait qu'il faut que je recouse le tissu, la petite est attablée devant une pâtisserie au miel. Elle en a partout sur son visage propre.

.- Je n'ai rien vu ! Jubilais-je. Je n'ai rien perçu.

La gosse bat des mains et Granny me tape le dos. Contente.

J'ai tout compris

La petite a un don. Elle ne se fera jamais prendre. Car quel que geste qu'elle accomplisse, lorsqu'elle le veut, Elle peut le déguiser, elle peut le cacher.

Elle fait en sorte que sa petite personne ne préoccupe personne.

Pas besoin d'être invisible pour qu'on ne nous remarque pas. Et la petite sait faire ça.

.- Tu es Quoi, Petite chérie ? lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant à coté d'elle.

Elle a la bouche poisseuse, et les joues rouges. Ses yeux pétillent. Elle m tend la moitiè de son dessert.

.- Ze zuis imperzeptible. Ze t'apprends, Linnet ? (b)

* * *

Passage tiré de Michale Collins, film avec Liam Neelson et … Alan Rickman ! 

Cet idée d'imperceptibilité me vient des Yeux du Dragon de Stephen King.

La prochaine fois, on retrouve Harry , puis Nirvelli … Et peut être leurs retrouvailles.


	37. Ricochets

_Salut à tous !_

_Vous ne m'avez pas tout à fait oublié, dites ? dites ?_

_J'ai une semaine de retard je crois sur la date d'update prévue, et en plus de ça, je ne suis que vraiment moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre…. m'enfin, tout doucement je vais vous amener jusqu'à la confrontation finale…hé hé hé !_

_Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews, en tout cas je vous remercie de tout mon cœur de lire, de donner vos impressions, enfin d'être là ! c'est adorable ! merci merci merci !_

_Quoi d'autre. j'ai ouvert un LJ ;pour l'instant il y a très peu de choses dedans, mais ça viendra je pense ! l'adresse est sur min profit pour ceux que ça intéresse !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Ricochets**

_**Pov Harry**_

Une ride…ronde, parfaite. D'aire un peu plus importante que la précédente, se propage, onduleuse, sur la surface liquoreuse du lac. Je la considère, le regard perdu, les yeux vides et bouffés de cernes violacées. Je sais que j'en ai. Laides.. Mon miroir me les dévoile chaque jour alors que je passe devant lui indifféremment. Ma main droite tâtonne sur le sol, mes doigts palpent et ils trouvent le caillou parfait. Légèrement bombé et poli. Vivement, je le lance, d'un mouvement parfait de balancier. Le caillou effleure l'eau.

.- « un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. d'une voix terne.

Sept tentatives de suicide. Sept échecs. Sept vies.

Le caillou coule. Je soupire.

Ma main droite tâtonne de nouveau.

Elle rencontre une texture douce. Et chaude. Des doigts qui s'emmêlent aux miens.

Je regarde le lac. Je ne veux pas me retourner. Je laisse mon bras s'élever, et des lèvres effleurent le dos de ma main.

Je ne tourne pas la tête. Je reste accroupi, genoux pliés, buste penché en avant, dans une stature précaire d'équilibre. Je laisse ma main se faire cajoler. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir. Depuis quand était elle, là ? Est ce qu'elle m'observe depuis longtemps ?

.- « Pardon, Harry. » me dit une voix douce.

Et la voix de Nirvelli pénètre en moi, comme des millions de tintements mélodieux de clochettes, faisant bondir douloureusement mon cœur et se tordre mon estomac.

.- « J'ai cru mourir, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Est ce que tu me pardonnes toi de n'avoir pas cru à ton retour ? Est ce que tu me pardonnes, dis ? De ne pas savoir si tu es ma certitude ? »

Nirvelli ne répond rien. Elle ne lâche pas ma main. Elle la serre avec force même. Jr baisse la tête. Elle s'assied à coté de moi. Nos épaules se touchent.

.- « Je te pardonne tout. »Murmure t'elle. « Toujours. »

Elle lance un caillou à son tour.

Il ne ricoche que deux fois.

.- « Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, Harry.

.- Non. Dis-je. J'en ai assez de faire des ricochets comme un gosse maladif. Je préfère que tu ailles secouer Malfoy pour qu'il m'insulte au lieu de broyer du noir et de m'imiter sur l'autre berge . Je préfère que tu me serres fort, que tu m'embrasses et que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant ce mois où tu as disparu. »

Je me laisse choir sur le sol caillouteux et l'attire à moi, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras et la couvrant de baisers.

.- « J'ai pensé à toi. » Me répond –elle.

Je crois bien que c'est la seule réponse que j'attendais.

Et ses mains errent, partout. Partout, où je suis. Partout où elle peut me sentir. Parce que j'ai du lui manquer…. Durant ce long mois…Alors, elle me touche, elle me palpe, me frôle, me caresse, dans sa précipitation, même, il lui arrive de me cogner.. Je m'en fiche.

Je rends tout. Je rend toujours tout. Je me noie dans le vert de nos yeux et ma bouche éclôt en un irrépressible sourire. Je réalise seulement. Elle est de retour Elle est là ! Elle est vivante, elle m'embrasse et rien n'a changé en elle…. Si ce n'est quelques taches de sons sur le bout de son nez fin…

Et elle a pensé à moi.. Comme j'ai pensé à elle. Elle est à Poudlard. Et elle va y rester !

Puis rien.. Rien qu'elle et moi, enlacés l'un à l'autre, ma tête sur le sommet de son crâne et sa bouche à mon oreille.. Elle m'écrase mais on est bien…. Si bien…

.-« Harry ! Hary, tu es là ? » La voix d'Hermione, inquiète, se fait entendre un rien lointaine, et je mets un doigt sur la bouche tendre de Nirvelli.

.- « Chut. » Je murmure avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

.- « Harry ! Harry ! Nom d'une limace ! Viens voler avec moi et Gin ! ça te changera les idées ! Grogne la voix puissante de Ron.

.- Harry s'il te plaît ! Tu m'avais promis de me montrer la technique de la feuille morte ! » Pépie à son tour Ginny.

Et tous trois paraissent, se figent et voit.

Ils restent bouche bée, quelque secondes avant que Ginny ne se mette à sauter comme une puce en criant « je le savais, je le savais ! » et tout aussitôt, elle s'éloigne en courant.

.- « je vais prévenir ton cousin, Nirv ! »

Hermione et Ron sourient.

Je me lève en bougonnant.

.- « bon bah, on y va.. On aura peut être plus d'intimité à l'intérieur. »

Et Nirvelli rit. Je lui embrasse la nuque et passe une main à sa taille, la rapprochant de moi amoureusement et avec possessivité.

Hermione coule un regard soulagé à Ron : Eux aussi pourront avoir leur soirée libre, ils n'auront plus à s'inquiéter de mon humeur morbide.

Et moi, je ne viendrais plus me terrer ici, pour émettre des conjectures sur la profondeur de notre attachement… En regardant toutes ces ondes concentriques. Maintenant, je sais. Je sais pour Nirvelli et moi.. Comme je le savais au fond de moi : Notre couple c'est comme un caillou qui ricoche à jamais. Il ne sombrera pas.

**o0o **

**_pov Draco_**

un bond. Ploc

un autre. Ploc..

Un troisième .Ploc.

.- « Hey ! Malfoy ! Malfoy ! »

La fille Weasley courre vers moi. Ses cheveux roux s'évadent d'une tresse lâche et ses joues sont aussi embrasées que toutes ses mèches folles qui lui couvre le visage.

Je me se tourne vers elle, perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?

.- « Malfoy ! »

Elle stoppe sa course folle face à moi, et je hausse les sourcils. Elle respire avidement.

.- Elle est revenue ! Nirv ! Elle est revenue ! »

Plunch.

Le caillou a coulé.

Du moins je le crois. Le flot limpide est noire, obscur. Le ciel qui s'étalait en traînées roses et pourpres, prend une couleur de nuit déjà.

Mon cœur manque un battement.

.- « Quoi ? »Font mes cordes vocales.

Je cille des yeux.

Elle me prend par les épaules et, d'une pression douce mais ferme, me fait pivoter. De l'autre coté de la berge, Potter serre Nirvelli à l'étouffer.

Je me retourne brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec la charmante rouquine. Elle recule aussitôt. Comme piquée.

Je sourit à peine, je crois. Il me semble que j'ai perdu le truc durant le mois.

.- « C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ? » Me demande Ginny Weasley, un rien remontée devant mon peu de réaction .

Et je me mets à rire. J'ai mal au ventre.

Je ris. Nerveusement. Comme je n'ai pas rit depuis plus d'un mois. Moi qui n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma mère. Qui n'a plus de maison. Qui n'a peut être plus de famille et qui a gardé foi en cette cousine qui ne m'a pas déçue.

Je ris.

Des oiseaux perchés sur les branches touffus d'un cèdre, s'envolent, dérangés . Leurs ailes battent, déchirant le ciel qui s'obscurcit férocement .

Le soir est tombé.

Et je me sens soulagé. Parce que Nirvelli est là.

L'autre me regarde. Les yeux ronds. Elle a de forts beaux yeux marrons d'ailleurs. Un peu semblable à du caramel bouillant.

Elle crispe ses doigts avec fureur et je sens la gifle venir. Je sens ma joue basculer aussi. Et j'arrête de rire net.

.- « Quoi ? répétais-je.

.- Tu te fous de moi ? Eructe t'elle. Je viens te prévenir que ta cousine est de retour, que tu vas enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose que cet article de journal minable qui te fait ronger les sangs depuis des semaines, et tu ris ! »

Il n'y a pas que ses yeux qui me plaisent en fait. Elle est surprenante, quand elle se met en colère. On pourrait croire qu'elle pourrait faire trembler la terre rien qu'avec la puissance de sa voix gutturale .

Je la regarde et lui attrape le poignet. Elle se débat et elle griffe. Elle griffe fort. Pourtant je la tiens juste. Je ne sers pas.

.- « Je ne te suis redevable de rien , Miss Grincheuse… Si ce n'est d'une chose : ça fait quelques jours que je cesse de me ronger les sangs.. Quelqu'un m'a aidé à y voir clair. Et puis ! Au nom de Merlin ! Je ne suis pas un punching ball »

Je la lâche.

Je lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Elle suit mon regard.

.- « C'est beau. Fait elle, calmée. Ce soir, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Tu ne trouves pas?

.- Humm. Là haut, il y l'étendue infinie d'un savoir que nul ne peut posséder.»

Elle fait demi-tour, puis trois pas, et tourne la tête par dessus son épaule.

.- « Tu ne viens pas voir Nirvelli ?

.- Elle va sûrement rester avec Potter. Dis-je.

.- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais moi, qu'on pourrait manger tous ensemble avec Eileen aussi.

.- Tu crois peut être que je te supporterais et ton frère et Potter aussi ? ricanais-je.

.- Me supporter, je pense oui. On pourra parler astronomie, j'ai reçu le dernier numéro de Puissance Gazeuse. .. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas parler cosmos avec une taupe qui vit au fond d'un Terrier ! Autrement tu pourras toujours psychoter, seul, sur le sujet « j'ai refusé de devenir Mangemort, comment vivre avec ce sacrifice ? » » Pique t'elle.

Et elle reprend sa marche. Je me surprend à regarder ses hanches rondes et sa taille fine.

.- « Hey, Ginny ! l'appelais-je, alors qu'elle gravit un petit monticule de terre. On fait une trêve, Ok ? Je m'excuse pour hier.. Mais, tu es mauvaise perdante aussi… Si tu savais compter jusque six tu aurais bien vu que j'étais meilleur que toi aux ricochets !

.- C'est cela oui ! » dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Je suis pourtant sur de moi. Je suis imbattable aux ricochets. Je m'y exerce depuis l'enfance.. Et, elle n'en a fait que cinq hier, moi six ! Ce n'est tout de même pas sorcier de s'avouer vaincu. Si ?

.- « Bon, tu viens ou pas ? » S'exclame t'elle tout à coup.

J'hésite. Puis avance jusqu'à elle et glisse sur une traînée boueuse. Elle s'esclaffe.

D'accord ! Qu'elle s'amuse. N'empêche qu'il fait noir !

Elle me tend une main que je dédaigne. Je me relève patiemment, et le nez en l'air monte la petite butée. Elle a les joues rosies.

Finalement je lui prends la main et elle s'étonne. je la porte à mes lèvres . Et ses joues palissent.

.-« Merci Ginny… de perdre tous les soirs à nos défis de ricochets D'être venu vers moi et de m'avoir forcer à parler de ma Mère…Merci, de m'avoir soutenu quand j'ai dit non à Lucius. Et merci aussi de m'avoir permis de ne pas être trop seul..»

Elle a les yeux pleins larmes maintenant. Je me méprise rien que pour cela. C'est tellement lâche de faire pleurer les êtres qu'on apprécie.

.- « Tu occupais les seules toilettes où j'aimais m'isoler pour pleurer un petit connard qui m'avait plaqué pour une garce laide et vulgaire ! Je crois que c'est l'une des meilleurs choses que tu ai faites, d'ailleurs.. ça et puis cesser de m'appeler La belette II ! Et puis les ricochets, je t'aurais un jour ! ça je te le garantis, Draco !»

Elle me caresse la joue, en souriant.

Elle la peau douce.

Je lui rend son sourire.

Elle m'étreint. Et je la berce.

Elle sent bon.. C'est un parfum fleuri et délicat, un zest de fraîcheur sur sa peau neigeuse.. Comme un souffle de bonheur sur une lande d'espoir.

Alors qu'on se détache, c'est elle qui glisse sur une petite nappe de boue. Je la rattrape vivement par la manche de sa cape de laine, et, elle s'accroche à mon col. Sous la brutalité de ce geste machinal nos visages se heurtent et nos lèvres se frôlent. Involontairement.

Elle écarquille les yeux et est sur le point de s'excuser. Mais je la fait taire. Il n'y a rien à lui pardonner. Et j'ai bien aimé la douceur de sa bouche. Oui, j'ai bien aimé. Alors, sans même réfléchir, oubliant qu'elle distribue des gifles sauvagement douloureuses aussi facilement qu'un nuage éclate en pluie torrentielle, je me rapproche et l'embrasse légèrement. Elle ne bronche plus, ses mains glissent jusqu'à ma nuque et on se regarde l'un l'autre. Puis, elle ferme les yeux et prend l'initiative. Timidement d'abord puis avec son dynamisme coutumier. Ses yeux brillent quand elles les rouvrent. Et j'en oublie les étoiles au dessus de nos têtes, elle se reflètent toutes dans ses pupilles caramels.

C'est ça un amour qui commence. Deux plocs qui se rejoignent sur une nappe turbulente.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ginny Weasley ne sait pas faire ricochets, mais elle aime les étoiles

Et, elle et moi sommes capables de nous parler courtoisement, de tout de rien, dans des Wc insipides d'abord - au deuxième étage. Troisième porte à gauche face à l'armure de Gorg Borfghic Le Quatrième- où je me terrais pour vomir et elle, pleurer, puis sous la lumière crue du soleil, sur des rochers affleurants le lac, ou au détour d'un couloir… Nous avons appris à nous apprécier. Elle qui croyait me haïr moi qui n'avait que des préjugés...Nous nous sommes adressés des signes de tête d'abord, puis des sourires, puis des bises… Au fil des jours, puis des semaines. Et demain quand nous nous croiserons, je prendrais sa main, et je serais bien. Et peut être que le soir, on ira en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et on observera les étoiles. Elle n'est pas frileuse Ginny.

**oooo00oooo**

Harry m'attend devant la gargouille de pierre. En fait , non. La Belle de Trimanie, une Sorcière connue pour sa beauté et son suicide suite à la disparition de son amour de jeunesse, lui conte fleurette de sa vox cristalline, campée dans le tableau d'un flibustier déserteur.

Harry a les joues rouges et bredouille alors que le portrait babille et jette des regards aguicheurs. Quand l'escalier de colimaçon me laisse paraître il lance un « Adieu, Madame » très prompt et se précipite vers moi. Je lui saisis la main et sourit, un rien piteuse.

.- « Alors ? » Me demande t'il.

Je secoue la tête et entrelace nos doigts avant de l'entraîner vers la grande Salle.

.- « Rogue est chargé de me trouver une punition 'conséquente à la futilité de mon acte qui a causé une inquiétude profonde au sein du corps enseignant', je cite. Murmurais-je.

.- et qu'est ce que c'est ? Attention, cette marche tu oublies toujours qu'elle est glissante… »

Harry me soulève à demi pour esquiver une marche qui m'a l'air tout à fait correcte et je rosis devant son air soucieux alors qu'il ne me protège que d'une entorse hypothétique.

Comme la pression de sa main dans le creux de mes reins, les effleurements de nos épaules à chacun de nos pas, la chaleur de son sourire m'ont manqué..

.- « Ici, Poudlard, palier du troisième étage du Pignon Nord-Ouest.. J'appelle la Lune.. » Rit il .

il m'attrape la main, fermement, et me fait faire trois pas de valse sur la plate-forme. Puis m'offre un baiser.. Je ne veux plus le lâcher mais, souriant, il reprend ma main et me fait virevolter. J'ai l'impression d'être une ballerine sous son guide. Harry dirige en riant. Il s'y prend très mal, en fait, il a toujours été un danseur pitoyable, mais je devine chacun des pas qu'il va faire.. Ses yeux brillent… Je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi depuis si longtemps…

.- « Alors ? Répète t'il, alors que nous reprenons notre route quelques minutes plus tard.

.- Aucune idée. Il s'est contenté de me sonder, ses yeux plissés.. Pas moyen de déchiffrer ses attentions.. Je vais sûrement écopé pour des années de récurage de chaudron… Il a maigri, Rogue, non ?

.- ouais. Comme ton cousin. Tu vas voir. »

Je m'arrête net au milieu de l'escalier. Harry pivote doucement vers moi, les yeux assombris par une émotion qui ressemble fort à de la compassion.

.- Que se passe t'il avec Draco, Mon Cœur ? »

Harry se mord la lèvre et je passe une main dans ses cheveux, avec douceur.

Il me fait asseoir et prend place à coté de moi. Il me caresse doucement les genoux d'une main alors que de l'autre il se frotte le menton, choisissant ses mots.

.-« et bien.. Humm… Ta tante, ma douce.. Elle a disparu.. le manoir a été brûlé.. Il n'en reste rien.. Apparemment Lucius aurait proposé un choix à ton cousin. Ta tante s'y est opposé, et on ne sait pas si elle est resté dans le manoir en flammes, ou si elle a fuit, ou si ton oncle enfin, Malefoy, la retient.. Humm… Pour exercer un moyen de pression sur ton cousin … »

J'ingère toutes ces informations et un courant d'air froid m'enveloppe suivi, presque immédiatement d'une bouffée de chaleur.. Je sais ce que c'est..

La haine..

Sans doute, un peu semblable à celle que Harry ressent pour Voldemort…

La haine..

Qui ravage tout, qui décime tout, dans une traînée bouillante.

Vivement, je me lève.

.- « Il faut que je lui parle… Harry ! Viens. »

je cours déjà, pulsée par un profond sentiment d'injustice. J'en ai assez que nous ne soyons tous que de faibles marionnettes prises dans le mailles d'un destin qui nous étrangle tour à tour. Assez de ne pouvoir choisir la vie que nous voulons, assez de réjouir les Forces Maléfiques qui se repaissent de nos malheurs..

Et j'ai peur aussi.. Draco ne doit pas fléchir.. Ce ne peut être qu'un leurre. Notre Tante vit.. Narcissa et ses yeux Mimosa, Narcisa au délicat parfum de Lilas, Narcissa comme un rayon de soleil.. Elle n'a pas pu périr dans le manoir. Elle n'a pu mourir ….

Harry me rattrape, en deux grandes enjambées, et je n'entends bientôt plus que les pans de nos robes qui se frôlent âprement, et l'écho de nos pas dans les couloirs mornes de froideur et puis, nous entrons dans la lumière crue du Grand Hall. La lune est ronde. La lune est pleine, elle dispense ses rayons argentés sur les vitraux et de magnifiques mosaïques sont dessinées sur les dalles de pierre centenaires.

Des têtes se retournent sur notre passage. On me dévisage. Moi, la revenante. Harry, d'un geste calme mon impatience.

.- « Nirvelli, tu vas l'effrayer plus que nécessaire.. »

je hoche la tête. Il a sûrement raison. Rien ne sert de courir, de se hâter, le mal est fait, moi, je veux juste que Draco sache que je suis de retour, que je suis prête à en discuter avec lui et que mes larmes pourront se mêler aux siennes, car Narcissa, ma tante, ma Mère, je ne veux pas faire son deuil.

J'entre dans la salle. Et le cherche des yeux. Comme d'ordinaire, on n'y voit rien. Les fantômes errent leurs brumes recluses deci-delà, et c'est grouillant de vie alentour. Puis je vois ses cheveux . Blonds. Lunaires .Argentés. En bout de table Gryfondor , assis face à Eileen, et prés de ..

.- « Par Le Balai de Medusine ! » S'exclame Harry.

Ginny est assise prés de lui.. Très près de lui… et ils semblent discuter avec animation alors que Eileen sourit avec bonne humeur en picorant distraitement dans son assiette.

Je fond vers eux et Draco me voit débouler.

Il blêmit.

Lui aussi a maigrit. Son visage s'est émacié et semble encore plus masculin qu'avant, avec ce menton carré d'homme mur. Sa mâchoire se crispe et il se lève. L'instant d'après, nous nous enlaçons à en tituber, et nous pleurons tout deux marmonnant des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles.

Quand enfin on se détache, il prend mon visage en corolle et sourit. Comme j'aime qu'il sourit. Avec ses yeux qui brillent bien plus que le cosmos entier.

.- « Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Marmotte. » Murmure t'il.

.- tu as appris des choses intéressantes chez Granny ? » me demande Eileen que je m'empresse elle aussi d'étreindre tout à ma joie de la revoir.

Draco, Ginny et Harry tournent un regard noir vers ma meilleure amie. Elle hausse les épaules et se sert en Jelly.

.-« Alors comme ça, tu ne savais pas où Nirv était ? « Gronde Ginny.

Harry s'est assis à coté de Eileen, et je prends place sur ses genoux, me calant contre son torse.

.- « j'avais demandé à Eileen qu'elle n'en dise rien à personne. C'était plus sur .

.- Plus sur qu'on se ronge les sangs pour toi ? Grince Draco. »

Je lui attrape une main et joue avec ses doigts.

.- « Tu ne t'es pas rongé les sangs pour moi, Draco, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.. Je sais très bien que tu avais confiance en moi.. J'ai bien senti que tu me regardais le soir où je suis partie. Puis.. il semblerait qu'on t'ai tenu compagnie. »

Ginny rougit fortement à sa droite et Harry la regarde fixement, yeux plissés, avec cet air buté et mécontent si prononcé qu'il en devient presque drôle.

.- « Et Tomas Chrock, ton petit-ami, Gin ? Et Ron, tu as pensé à sa réaction quand il va cogiter ? S'en mêle t'il avec son manque de diplomatie coutumier.

.- Thomas ? Qui est-ce ? Fais-je.

.- Un serdaigle. Répond Draco.

.- C'est un petit con ! Et nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis trois semaines passées. Oh ! Bien oui ! Ne fait pas cette tête, si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps libre à te morfondre tu aurais bien vu que moi aussi j'allais mal, Harry ! Mais non ! Même pour une amie tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux. Tu ne pensais qu'à regarder le lac ! Vous êtes bien tous pareils vous les hommes ! Réplique Férocement Ginny en rendant son regard sulfureux à Harry. Et Ron ne décidera rien cette fois, nom d'un Dragon de Norvège, il peut cracher ses flammes, j'en ai assez ! Il y a cette guerre qui pèse sur nous tous, Ron vit sa vie, toi aussi, Harry, alors ne me jugez pas et ne juge pas plus ceux que tu ne cherches pas à connaître ! »

Ginny furieuse, se lève, les yeux pleins de larmes et quitte la grande salle.

Eileen soupire et lance un regard désapprobateur à Harry.

.- « Tu l'as blessé dans son amour propre, Potter.. Pourtant, avec son tempérament, il est dur de lui causer du tord. Elle t'apprécie tellement pourtant… Apparemment, vous passiez pas mal de temps à papoter de vos amours avant.. Enfin… Analyse t'elle de sa voix posée, puis se tournant vers Draco, elle demande, débordante de curiosité : Où est ce que vous avez flirté, je n'ai rien vu venir ? »

Draco ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme. Il me fait rire. Harry boude quand il ne darde pas un regard plein de remous sur Draco.

.- « humm.. Aux toilettes… Bredouille Draco avant de se lever.. Je vais la retrouver, excusez-moi. »

Eileen plonge le nez dans son assiette pour réfréner un fou rire et Harry semble au bord de l'apoplexie.

.- « Romantique ! » laisse t'elle échapper dans un gloussement sonore.

Sa Jelly, violette, en tremblote joyeusement, dans l'assiette dorée.

Harry est tout crispé, et je me retourne pour dérider son visage. Je fais courir mon pouce sur les broussailles de ses sourcils, puis le long de son nez fin, sur ses lèvres, et finalement, cette fossette que j'aime tant, sur sa joue droite . Je le décoiffe en lissant vainement ses cheveux vers l'arrière et le rassure en quelques baisers et trois phrases.

.- « Draco est un type génial…Je trouve que leur histoire ressemble un peu à la notre aussi… Moi je trouve qu'ils sont adorables et…. »

Il me fait taire en ravissant mes lèvres.

**o0o**

Draco m'apporte une couverture et je m'enroule négligemment dedans. Il fait de même face à moi. Nous sommes seuls dans la salle commune, face à l'âtre. Les cendres rougissent et meurent. Il fait froid et nous avons renoncé à réveiller le feu.

Melchior vient se poser sur mon épaule et je caresse ses plumes douces avec tendresse.

.- « Tu as des nouvelles ? » Demandais-je d'une voix où les larmes affleurent.

Draco secoue la tête et Melchior frémit sous mes doigts.

.- « rien.. Rien, Nirv.. Depuis cette lettre.. »

Il me tend une feuille de papier toute froissée et j'hésite avant de la lire. Les mots sont froids, dépourvus de tout sentiments, les phrases funestes et je tremble.

Ce n'est pas le froid.

C'est la haine.

Je sais déjà quelle a été la réponse de Draco à cette missive de Lucius Malefoy. Oui, je sais déjà le chemin qu'il a décidé de prendre. Mais je demande. Je demande d'une voix perdue, me frottant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Draco délaisse Laïs qui ronronnait comme un scrutoscope rouillé sur ses genoux.

.- « Non ; Je lui ai répondu non. Jamais. Pour toujours, je refuse. Et je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Désormais, toi, Rogue et moi sommes placés sous protection spéciale. On nous a conseillé de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du château. Enfin ça ne t'a pas empêché de contourner cette petite clause… Moi , dans tout les cas, je reste cloîtré ici,. J'entend quelques gens dire que c'est lâche…

.- ils ont torts ! Rugis-je. Tu es bien plus courageux de refuser ce chantage de ton Père.

.- Ce n'est plus mon Père. »

Draco a baissé la tête et joint ses mains blanches.

Il ne bouge pas. Il ne bouge plus.

Je n'entends que son souffle pendant de longues seconde, puis ses sanglots. Bas, faibles, si emplint d'une douleur dont je ne comprends que trop le goût âcre.

.- « Draco.. C'est ce que veut Narcissa. Elle l'a dit à Noël. C'est ce que ma tante veut. Et elle résiste, c'est certain.

.- Et il la torture, c'est ça ? Il la torture, elle souffre et moi je reste dans mon coin à attendre qu'il la tue ? » crie t'il.

Il a relevé sa tête avec fureur. Ses cheveux ont volés comme un souffle furieux et ses yeux bleu pleurent de rage.

Ses yeux ne comprennent pas. L'inaction.

Mais ses yeux comprennent : la haine. Maintenant. Ils ingèrent, et ils n'aiment pas ça.

Trop bouillant.

Trop vil.

Un surplus de Mal qui laissera des traces ineffaçables dans son âme.

Je tend une main vers ses larmes et il la rejette.

Mon bras vient heurter le pare-feu de bronze et je crie. C'est douloureux. Mais bien moins que la haine. Melchior piaille et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce .

.- « Pardon, Nirv. » S'exclame Draco, se précipitant vers moi.

.- il n'y a rien à pardonner. Lui dis-je.

.- Je t'ai fait mal. »

Il me tord le bras en tout sens pour découvrir la naissance d'un hématome à la base de mon coude. Je l'écarte violemment, et lui expose la vérité en face ainsi qu'un mouchoir dans lequel il se mouche faiblement.

.- « Tu te défends c'est tout. Tu dis que tu ne fais rien, que tu restes les bras ballants, mais c'est faux, tu te renforces, tu te défends toi-même en combat singulier et ça te fortifie.

.- C'est ce que m'a dit Ginny aussi. »

Il se lève, brusquement, fait les cent pas, nerveux, décoiffant d'une main nerveuse ses cheveux, puis, tout aussi soudainement se laisse tomber dans un canapé.

Je m'adosse à ses jambes. Dans cette positon que nous affectionnons tant. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

.- « C'est vrai. Acquiesçais-je. Que t'a elle dit d'autre ?

.- Que Mère .. Mère approuve sans aucun doute mon choix.

.- Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? »

Il frissonne. Je le sens. Puis, il se force à lire en lui, même si cela va à l'encontre de ses désirs, même si cette réponse ne lui convient pas. Il lit et d'une voix faible et mourante, il me le dit, à l'oreille, car il s'est penché jusqu'à moi.

.- « Que son cœur ne souffre pas car il se tourne vers ses seuls enfants. Il se tourne vers nous. Et elle y puise toute sa force et toute sa douceur, et rien que cela dissuadera quiconque de lui nuire. Ce serait comme tenter de lécher par les flammes de l'Enfer un ange de glace.. »

Laïs , petite boule de poils passe une langue râpeuse sur ma main et je la passe à Draco. Elle aime quand il la caresse. Draco prend tellement de soins à faire plaisir aux autre, sans même s'en rendre compte.

.- « Melch.. mon beau.. viens.. » Appelais-je.

L'oiseau occupé à lisser son plumage fauve, relève sa tête intelligente mais ne bouge pas d'un iota. Je le rappelle à moi, doucement, et tend une main vers lui.

Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Il délaisse sa toilette et se redresse, puis se fige. Un éclat étrange passe dans son regard et je sais déjà qu'il va parler.

Draco pivote vers lui, ne comprenant ni son mutisme ni cette envie étrange de ne plus se faire dorloter. Et, Melchior cligne des paupières, volette jusqu'au dossier du siège en chintz épinard où nous sommes installés et une voix froide résonne.

Une voix que je hais. Et qui laisse Draco figé.

.- « Femme ! Hurle Lucius Malefoy. Je lui offre une vie de pouvoir ! Que ne comprends tu pas en ce mot ?

.- Mais toi, Sais tu ce que sont les liens du sang ? Ou une famille ? Ta famille ? et l'amour ? Mangemort ! Necrophage ! Maudit ! T'en as t'il dénué ?

.- Le Lord te châtiera pour ces paroles , Narcissa !

.- Le Lord n'éteint pas les étoiles, Lucius. Il n'a éteint que ton peu d'humanité ! »

Melchior se tait aussi vite qu'il a rapporté cette conversation veille d'un mois.

Draco et moi nous considérons.

Nous tournons tout deux nos regards vers la fenêtre. La Lune est dissimulée derrière un gros nuage d'un noir d'encre. Puis nous nous fixons. Le même mot éclôt sur nos lèvres.

.- « Le télescope… »

Elle était la plus clairvoyante de nous trois, à Noël déjà, elle avait déjà tout prévu.. Les actes projetés de Lucius, la décision que prendrait Draco, le chaos qui s'abattrait sur la famille, la maison dont il ne resterait rien, et la force de son amour qu'elle allait préserver jusqu'à épuisement de ses forces… C'est elle qui s'était occupée de placer l'objet dans les bagages de Draco.. Serait il possible, qu'elle nous y ai laissé un indice….

Pour que les étoiles nous guident.. Jusqu'à elle.

_à suivre..._


	38. Narcisses de Juin

**Le trio échevelé : et** oui, Nirv est de retour, on ne connaître la vrai nature de son apprentissage que durant la bataille finale ! ah, tu n'ailes pas le couple Harry-Draco.. bien je n'ai rien contre d'ordinaire, mais c'est vrai que je préfère de loin le couple Harry Ginny (j'ai horreur des Harry hermione) mais puisque Harry était pris et que Draco avait besoin de tendresse et que Ginny était libre .. je les ai fait coller ensemble…Puis , surtout ça mle permet d'embarquer tout ce petit monde dans une folle aventure, il fallait absolument que Draco en soit tout comme les amis de Harry . Nirvelli seule n'auraient pas eu asse de poids pour permettre à Draco de se joindre au groupe pour ce qui va suivre (fin du chapitre..) sinon, je comprends ton point de vu, Ginny dans la sage de JKR est au antipode de ce que Draco aime.. donc… tant pis, je ne respecte pas cet état de chose… j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier quand meme la suite ! Millions de bisous au soleil tiède du matin !

**Melody : **Hello !je suis contente !hi hi hi ! je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu parce que voilà un nouveau qui nous entraîne cette fois dans une direction qu'on ne pourra dévier ! humm.. pour l'amitié Draco, Harry.. non… Je pars du principe dans cette fic que leur haine restera inchangé voir, au mieux, qu'ils se respecteront .. on verra ! milles bisous !

**Sukazu's Potter** : oh my god ! autant pour moi ! merci de m'exposer ces minis horreurs à la figure, je dois t'avouer que j'ai zappé certains passages pour la correction ! j'ai honte ! je suis navrée et GSPR qu'il n'y en a pas ici… Ce qui n'est pas gagné vu mon état fiévreux lorsque j'ai écrit et corrigé ce chapitre ! en tout cas, merci ! et qu'il y ai un anonyme de moins parmi tous ces clics et d'aimer ce que tu lis ! bonne lecture !

* * *

l'inspiration me revient, alors voici la dernière ligne droite ! bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Narcisse de Juin.**

.- « Eau bouillonne,

cloches carillonnent,

Danse de vie.

Danse de mort.

Souris-moi et rit,

et pleure et vit,

et rend la vie magique..

Rend la vie magique,

Incante des fleurs des oiseaux,

et danse

et joue

et aime..

Pour que l'eau bouillonne

Et que les cloches carillonnent

Pour rendre la vie belle,

Pour espérer.

Pour être magique à ton tour. »

Ginny chantonne, adossée à un tronc d'arbre moussu. Elle a une fort joile voix chaude et rauque. Draco est allongé sur l'herbe verte, une de ses mains posée sur l'avant bras de Ginny, et l'autre effleurant un petit banc de marguerites. Sa tête blonde repose sur les cuisses de la jolie rouquine et il la laisse jouer avec ses cheveux en lui quémandant des baisers de temps à autres.

Harry est monté sur une branche d'arbre, soit disant que cet endroit est confortable et offre un beau panorama .

Puisqu'il ne veut pas descendre je monte le rejoindre et il me fait une petite place sur l'écorce.

.- « Etre avec moi , tu disais mon cœur ? lui demandais-je, ronchon. Explique moi pourquoi, j'en suis réduite à avoir des épines dans les mains pour te rejoindre sur ce perchoir ? Hum ? Tu ne te tortures ordinairement pas à subir la présence de Draco ? Dis-moi tout. »

Harry fait mine de ne pas saisir où je veux en venir et relit ses notes du cours de potion avancé.

.- « Ginny est assez grande. Draco est fiable.. Et il n'a pas le cœur à blesser quiconque. Il est trop mal en point lui même. »

Harry ne bronche pas.

.- « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je fasse la conversation seule, Harry ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Dubitatif et se penche en arrière comme pour s'adosser à un mur. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de mur et que je suis obligé de le maintenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

.- « Génial ! » Soupire t'il en reprenant équilibre.

Un cri d'indignation nous parvient sitôt après un brut de chute.

.- « Hey, le Primate ! La prochaine branche que tu me lances je te l'enfonce dans le nez ! Grogne Draco .

.- Harry ! Nom de Merlin ! Il y en a assez ! Dit à Ron que je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! Et va te promener avec Nirv ! Tonne Ginny .

.- Non . Répond catégoriquement mon petit ami en se penchant pour les découvrir un mètre et demi sous ses pieds se balançant dans le vide.

.- Moi j'aimerais bien me promener.. » Pépiais-je avec un sourire enjôleur.

Marieka arrive en courant jusqu'à nous.

.- « Ah ! Je vous cherchais ! Rogue rattrape ce cours qu'il n'a pu vous assurer hier… Et il commence dans deux minutes ! » Halète t'elle.

Harry geint.

.- « Génial. » Marmonne t'il.

Ginny embrasse Draco avant de le propulser vers le château.

Je saute à terre et Harry me rejoint, joyeux comme toujours à l'idée d'aller en cours avec notre Maître des Potions. Marieka lui assure un sourire contrit avant de partir vers les serres.

.- « Tu as cours, Gin ? Demandais-je.

.- Non. Alors je vais allez voir.. tu sais quoi… » Dit elle.

Je hoche la tête et entraîne Harry vers les cachots.

Quand Rogue lui retire cinq points pour son retard volontaire, Harry bougonne.

.- « Génial . Dit il. Vraiment génial ! »

o0o

Les couloirs serpentent tel des labyrinthes sans issus, les portes se dérobent et des passages secrets se cachent derrière des pans de mur apparemment anodins.. Les meurtrières ajoutent une touche macabre au plan.

Un plan Archaïque. Annoté en latin. Trouvé dans le Télescope de Draco.. ça.. Ainsi que le Lys Noir. Desséché, terni et mort dans sa cache minuscule : le socle cuivré du pied .

Un plan détaillé de sous sols… Mais nous ignorons de quel sous-sol il s'agit.

Harry se découvre de sa cape d'invisibilité. il revient de la réserve.

Draco impatient, cesse de faire les cent pas dans ce couloir où nous l'attendions.

.- « Alors ? » S'enquière t'il.

Harry lui tend trois bouquins et le visage de Draco s'allonge.

.- « Rien que d'autres livres. Répertoriant tout les sites historiques de l'Archipel Britannique. Je suis désolé. »

Draco s'adosse à un mur les yeux vides tournés vers ses pieds. Il serre contre son cœur les trois livres empruntés.

.- « Je peux rendre un autre service, ma douce ? » demande Harry.

il réprime un bâillement et me sourit.

Je l'étreint et l'embrasse.

.- « Non. Merci .. Va dormir.. Tu es fatigué..

.- sur ? Si je..

.- Non, le coupais-je d'un baiser.. Va… »

Harry tourne le dos et rebrousse chemin.

Draco relève la tête soudainement et lâche les livres.

.- « Potter ! s'exclame t'il.

Harry se retourne, . Il fronce ses sourcils comme à son habitude, quand il est indécis, ou inquiet, ou perplexe.

La voix de Draco est claire et sincère alors qu'il parle à Harry.

.- « Merci… » Dit il.

Harry reste éberlué quelques secondes avant de sourire.

.- Si ma mère était vivante , j'aurais aimé qu'on me permette de la serrer dans les bras.. » Répond il.

Harry disparaît derrière une armure.

Je baisse les yeux, pour cacher quelques larmes à Draco.

Un livre s'est échoué à mes pieds.

**« Les Plus Etranges Repères de Nos Campagnes ! »**

Je m'agenouille pour le ramasser et machinalement, le retourne. Un texte et un plan attirent alors mon regard. 

Un plan fort similaire à celui que nous avons en notre possession, si ce n'est que le notre est plus ancien et que dans celui-ci des zones ont disparues, comme détruites.

Je lis.

_La Forteresse aux Echos Jaunes._

_N'avez-vous déjà pas vu ces murs glaciaux d'humidité, sombres, et s'élevant tel des remparts, ouverts uniquement aux prés qui l'entourent par quelques pauvres meurtrières ? N'avez vous déjà pas découvert au détour d'un chemin de terre ocre dans le sud de Notre merveilleuse île, cet ancien repère de contrebandiers ? Etes vous entré en ces lieux ? Avez vous entendus ces voix ? Ces voix indistinctes qui appellent, encore et toujours, sans que nous ne connaissions leur demande ? Avez vous déjà pénétré en ce lieu que la Légende associe à un endroit de carnage, une zone de torture ? Un gouffre pour les damnés et les perdus ? Je ne vous souhaite pas de vous rendre en ce lieu. Pittoresque, il est, certes. Mais terrifiant aussi. Et trompeur.. Car nul n'imagine, en voyant une nappe de Narcisses que s'il continue son chemin, il rencontrera la mort. Nul n'ignore que ce lieu. S'ouvre sur un autre Monde.. Un monde où nul ne souhaite se rendre.. Car Nul ne saura traverser cette étrange arcade que je n'ai guère eu le cran d'approcher.. Nul ne saura en revenir... Et c'est la raison pour laquelle les voix toujours, hurlent et geignent et pleurent et que les narcisses chaque année gagnent en beauté comme se nourrissant des tourments éternels des Disparus._

Je relève les yeux . Tétanisée. C'est ici.. C'est certain ! 

o0o Flash back o0o

_vacances de Noël, Serre d'hiver de Ma Tante. _

Sa baguette à la main, Narcissa rafraîchit quelques pieds de roses grimpantes en me parlant de variétés attrayantes qui exhalent des parfums de chocolat et de caramel.

Une fleur parme à pois vert envoie un jet de liquide violet sur elle et elle s'essuie avec un pan de son tablier avant de sermonner gentiment la fleur.

.- « C'est une Emotive.. Elle est jalouse, vois-tu, parce que je ne me suis pas encore occupée d'elle.. »

la fleur referme ses corolles. Elle boude.

Assise sur le banc de fer forgé, j'écoute. J'ai délaissé mon devoir de potion pour regarder ma tante distribuer son amour. Je souris.

Draco s'est absenté pour écrire une lettre à Soléne.

.- « ta fleur préférée est le Lys noir, ma chérie ? n'est ce pas ? me demande t'elle.

j'acquiesce et elle me sourit avant de lâcher sa baguette, de me saisir le poignet et de m'entraîner en courant dans la vegetation luxuriante de la serre. Les branchages verdoyants s'écartent sur nos chemins et les pétales m'enivrent de leur parfum.

Finalement, ma tante s'arrête et me demande de regarder. Alors, je regarde. Il y en a un. De Lys noir. En pleine lumière. Pur et sombre. Comme je les aime. Narcissa s'appuie sur mes épaules .

Je me penche vers la fleur et elle courbe sa tige vers moi, tournant ses sépales vers ma tête, je hume le parfum délicat et sourit béatement alors que ma Tante rit.

.- « Vous avez vraiment de tout, ici, ma Tante ! »

Narcissa rit et secoue ses épaules rondes.

.- « Presque tout.. oui… Dit elle de sa voix douce.

.- Que vous manque t'il ?

.- Des Narcisses… »

Je tourne un regard étonné vers elle.

.- « je préfère les croiser au hasard d'un chemin… Ou alors, si je veux m'emplir de leur beauté.. Je connais un endroit.. un endroit… Plus au sud…Magnifique. Elles en sont par milliers, s'étalant toutes jaunes dans un océan de verdure… Mais je n'y vais plus.. Le Ministère a classé cette zone comme dangereuse.. j'ignore pourquoi …Lucius m'avait rapporté cette information, un jour où il s'y était rendu pour.. pour affaires… »

Elle frisonne à ce mot puis, enchaîne, haussant les épaules :

.- « Ce serait lié à l'ancienne forteresse situé dans les environs.. un repaire de contrebandiers… Je ne l'ai jamais approché. je me contentais de voir les fleurs… C'était irréel et apaisant, même si l'atmosphère de la vallée est électrique pour une raison qui m'échappait toujours…

.- Ce devait être magnifique.

.- Ce doit l'être encore…J'aimerais t'y emmener, ma chérie, mais comme l'accès est interdit, il faudra nous contenter de se l'imaginer, rien qu'avec le nom de ce lieu… June's Narcissus…

.- June's Narcissus.. Répétais-je en fermant les yeux et m'imaginant un paysage naturel et d'une beauté saisissante..

.- June's Narcissus.. Murmure t'elle, les yeux clos, elle aussi, et un sourire rose sur son pâle et beau visage. Je pense qu'en cet endroit, rien ne pourrait m'atteindre…Et surtout pas la folie des hommes.. Non, pas même celle de Lucius.. »

**o0o**

Même une journée sensée être banale ne l'est pas, ici, à Poudlard. On a beau se faire fort de le savoir, il n'en reste pas moins qu'au moindre dérapage incontrôlé, à la plus infime découverte ou au contraire à l'absence de quoique ce soit , notre cœur s'emballe, en alerte, nos mains deviennent moites, nos nerfs lâchent.. Nous paniquons.

Ce soir, c'est le cas.

Impossible de manger.

Mon assiette décorée de deux petites têtes de chou-fleur, s'évapore pour me revenir propre et les plats face à moi passent d'un contenu salé à un sucré.

Harry et ses amis ne sont pas à table. Ginny, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat pointent aux aussi absents.

A la table des Professeurs, Dumbledore semble préoccupé et discoure à voix basse avec le professeur Rogue dont le teint vire au jaune et le professeur MacGonagal qui jette des regards anxieux sur toute la salle, comme s'attendant à ce qu'un malheur se produise sous ces yeux.

Marieka et Eileen discutent avec animation de part et d'autre de moi, et je me demande si Draco, qui est en retard, a une petite idée sur la localisation de sa petite amie.

Marieka décide de s'attaquer à la pyramide gargantuesque de profiteroles à la cerise qui s'est greffée entre mon regard et la table des Gryfondors, et le visage de Finnigan m'apparaît. Il semblerait, à l'état de ses cheveux hirsutes et roussis sur le dessus et les traces de suie sur ses pommettes, qu'il ai encore fait exploser un quelconque objet. Cependant par-dessus cela, il a une tête alarmée. Il discute avec Brown et Thomas, avec un débit effrayant. Se sentant fixé, il relève la tête et croise mon regard interrogateur. IL comprend aussitôt de quoi il retourne.

Je renverse ma chaise en voulant me lever. Marieka manque de s'étouffer et crache son profiterole. Elle lève un menton dégoulinant de sirop rose vers moi. Eileen, elle, a sursauté.

.- « Où vas-tu ? » Me demande t'on.

Mes lèvres, comme une parfaite imitation de celles de Seamus, s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer le mot.

.- « Infirmerie. » Dis-je.

Je me baisse déjà pour redresser la chaise et saisir ma besace.

Marieka pouffe en s'essuyant le visage.

.- « ça faisait longtemps ! »

Je sors en courant.

**o0o**

.- « Pas de visites ! L'infirmerie est fermée ! » Ronchonne cette adorable Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elle entend le battant de la porte de chêne claquer contre le mur.

Elle s'affaire à ranger du matériel dans une grosse armoire vitrée et me tourne le dos.

Je cherche Harry du regard. Il n'est pas dans la pièce principale.

.- « mais c'est que… » Commençais-je.

L'infirmière, au son de ma voix se retourne et son air revêche laisse place à un sourire affable.

.- « Bonjour, Nirvelli. Vous venez voir Harry, je suppose ? »

J'acquiesce du menton et elle me considère gravement.

.- « Je peux ? »

Elle me désigne l'arrière chambre où j'ai passé temps d'heures à me morfondre. Je reste immobile.

.- « Alez-y, allez-y, mon petit… Peut être sera t'il réveillé… Hum ? »

Mon estomac se tord quand je lui retourne un semblant de sourire. Mme Pomfresh me tapote affectueusement l'épaule.

.- « Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé en ma compagnie, ensuite, n'est ce pas ? Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis quelque temps. »

Je prends le temps de la remercier pour son invitation. Cela fait longtemps en effet, que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de discuter l'une avec l'autre, comme nous le faisions parfois pendant ma convalescence.

J'avance lentement et pose ma main sur la poignée. Elle est glacée. Je prends une grande inspiration et appuie.

La porte s'entrouvre et je me faufile à l'intérieur.

Je m'étonne presque de ne pas voir sur le petit guéridon un plateau chargé de cookies savoureux de Praline J'meRégale. La pièce est baignée de la douce lueur du dehors et mes yeux se greffent aussitôt sur un des lits. Là, où, sous un amas de couettes en patchwork, frissonnant et fantomatique, gît Harry, sa cicatrice brûlante exprimant encore furieusement une douleur macabre sur son front pâle et humide de sueur. Harry crispe sa mâchoire et serre les poings. Dans son sommeil.

Si j'ai dit un des lits, c'est qu'il y en a quatre autres. Occupés. Par Luna, Ginny, Neville et Ron. Eux quatre dorment profondément, une main violacée serrée convulsivement sur leur estomac étrangement gonflé, les pommettes brûlantes de fièvre.

Endormie dans le Rocking Chair, se trouve Hermione Granger. Sur ses joues, je remarque la trace de sillons salés. Une latte du sol grince et elle tressaille, se frotte les yeux, puis les ouvre lentement.

Je viens m'accroupir à ses cotés, me maintenant d'une main sur l'accoudoir. Hermione s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir prévenue, elle ne pensait pas s'endormir.

Elle se penche vers moi, les yeux embués et pose ses mains sur mon vant bras.

.- « Harry.. Chuchote t'elle. Harry n'a pas pu contrer la vision que lui a envoyée Voldemort.. Comme à haloween ! il a .. Il a hurlé, les yeux écarlates, se tenant encore le front. Et il est tombé à terre, mais… »

Elle se tait subitement, comme hésitant à me raconter l'horreur de ce souvenir. Alors je supplie.

.- « il se tordait en tout sens.. On aurait dit qu'il subissait un doloris et puis en même temps il semblait lutter, lutter, comme contre l'Impèrium.. J'ai bien lu des livres sur ce sujet. Il est possible de combiner des sorts pour des effets synergiques et amplifiés… Et Voldemort sait que Harry est capable de lutter contre le Doloris lorsque 'il en a la volonté.. Alors, Voldemort, je pense.. Ce n'est que mon idée.. Il a du.. Combiner. Trois sorts.. Harry s'est effondré.. »

Sa voix vacille puis s'éteint.

Moi-même je tangue un peu.

.- « Qu'a t'il vu ? » M'entends-je l'interroger.

Elle secoue sa tête.

.- « je ne sais pas. Depuis, il dort… »

Ron geint . Hermione se précipite à son chevet. Il tente de parler mais elle le fait taire et le couvre de baisers.

.- « Chut.. Chut.. Tu es trop faible.. » Répète t'elle.

Alors, le rouquin se contente de la regarder, encore et encore. Puis, il se rendort, cherchant à sourire à celle qu'il aime et qui le veille. Mais sa bouche s'étire en une piètre grimace. La douleur.

Je viens m'asseoir prés de Harry.

.- « Et Ron ? Luna.. »

.- « Poison. » Dit-elle.

Je frissonne et baisse les yeux.

Harry pleure. Une larme vient échoir sur l'oreiller blanc .

Je lui prends un poing, et à force de caresses, parvient à le desserrer.

.- « Comment ? M'étonnais-je.

.- Cet après-midi, Ron et Ginny ont reçu un colis. De la part de leur Mère. Des macarons. Ginny se trouvait avec Luna sans doute. Ron, Neville et moi discutions pour nous rendre en cours d'Enchantement. Ron m'a proposé un gâteau.. J'ai.. Refusé… Je n'avais pas faim.. J'avais toujours ce nœud au ventre… »

Je me rappelle son état proche de l'effondrement ce matin, à la sortie de notre examen blanc de Runes. Hermione m'avait confié avoir un gros doute sur l'item 28.

.- « .. Tu les connais.. Ce sont des goinfres.. Et dire, qu'ils venaient d'engloutir une tarte au chocolat à eux deux, une heure plus tôt ! Et puis rien…. Rien jusqu'au cours. On étudiait le sort de Fracturation.. Ils se sont mis à cracher du sang.. Harry hurlait… C'était.. J'ai cru… Comme s'ils étaient tous trois effleuré par la mort. Je regardais. Tétanisée. »

Elle cache sa tête effarouchée dans ses mains et s'exhorte à respirer calmement. Entre les doigts enfin détendus de Harry, je glisse ma paume. Je me penche pour baiser ses lèvres, laissant à Hermione le temps de dissimuler quelques larmes que je retiens moi-même trop difficilement.

Je ne trouve rien à dire à la meilleure amie de Harry. Rien que des banalités pitoyables. Mais vraies. Tout de même.

.- « Ils vont s'en sortir. » Affirmais-je.

Sa réponse me surprend.

.- « Oui… Et là, ils sauront… Fait-elle dans un souffle.

.- Ils sauront quoi ? »

Elle caresse du pouce les contours du visage du dormeur. Ses cheveux tombant en cascade entre leurs deux visages blêmes.

.- « La grand-mère de Neville est décédée. Il y avait la marque au-dessus de chez eux. Le père de Luna a disparu…

.- Tes parents ?

.- Blessés mais Le système de protection installé par Dumbledore en prévision a alerté les Aurors. Ils vont s'en sortir..

.- Il reste Mme Weasley… Tu as dis que le colis… Mais ce ne peut être… Enfin, je veux dire, Harry m'en parle comme une femme charman-

.- Elle est à STE Mangouste. Elle délire. Comme folle. »

Dumbledore le lui a dit. La priant d'en faire part à ceux que ça concernerait. Elle est restée deux heures à porter ce poids seule.

Elle pivote vers moi, qui ai le regard toujours tourné vers Harry et je l'entends se lever et marcher. Le matelas bouge. Elle a pris place de l'autre coté de Harry.

.- « Elle répéterait qu'on lui a montré le symbole. Pas la marque.. Non.. Autre chose… Paradoxal… Une fleur. »

De nouveau, je frissonne. Elle s'en étonne.

.- « Quel genre de fleurs ? » Soufflais-je.

Hermione soupire. Elle ne sait plus. Les révélations de Dumbledore.. Trop conséquentes, trop rapides. Trop riches. Trop terribles. Son alarme devant l'état de Ron et des autres. Elle hésite, elle ne sait plus.. Sauf une caractéristique.. La couleur. Jaune.

.- « Narcisse. » Dis-je.

La paume de Harry me brûle. Ses doigts meuvent. Il entrouvre les yeux. Cille des paupières, encore et encore. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il me regarde. Il regarde Hermione. Il baisse les paupières. Et parle. Sa voix est faible mais ferme. Sa voix m'arrache de nouveaux frissons. Je me sens glacée.

Ses premiers mots vont à ses amis dans le lit d'à coté.

.- « Ils ne craignent plus rien. » Le rassure Hermione.

Alors, il soupire et cherche à se redresser. Je voudrais le repousser mais j'en suis dissuadé par son air tenace, alors je me contente de lui caler le dos confortablement avec son oreiller.

.-« Voldemort me lance un défi. Nous apprend t'il. Il veut que je le trouve. Vite. Il veut qu'on en finisse. Il veut qu'on se mesure. Et que je crève. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il veut en finir avec moi. Alors, j'ai dit oui. J'ai dit que je viendrais, et que c'est lui qui mourra.. Oui.. Lui.. Lui seulement ! Je lui ai dit que je le tuerais.. Que je le vaincrais ! »

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche et le supplie de se taire. D'éteindre cet éclat de folie meurtrière dans son regard blessé. Je le supplie de renoncer. Il écarte ma main et mes avis d'un regard.

Hermione fixe Harry comme si elle découvrait en lui, un livre contenant la liste exhaustive des injustices de ce bas monde. Je fixe les doigts de Harry qui enserrent les miens. Je vois flou.

Harry fixe entre nous deux. Le vide. L'incertitude. Son avenir.

Il ne démordra pas.

Il ouvre son autre poing que j'ai délaissé et pose sa paume contre ma joue. Il délaisse le vide pour accrocher mon regard.

J'y vois sa force de vaincre. Puissante. Qui nous accroche à la vie. J'y vois son courage. Sa fierté. Son amour. J'y vois toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime.

Lui, il voit que je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas d'affrontements.

Je ne veux pas que Harry tombe dans ce piège.

Qu'encore une fois, il soit manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin de bois peint dont Voldemort tire les ficelles dans un théâtre fait d'ombres obscures.

Je ne veux pas que son destin se joue si vite.

Je ne veux pas de ce jeu de cache-cache mortel.

Je ne veux pas que Hemione demande quels sont ces indices dont Harry nous parle.

Je ne veux pas participer à cette chasse au trésor qui nous conduit droit vers la mort. Je ne veux pas de ce goût de bile aigre qui me brûle l'œsophage. Et je ne veux pas que Harry fasse glisser sa main de sur ma joue. Je veux qu'il continue à me toucher… Sans cela, que vais-je devenir ?

Je ne veux pas, et sa main vient se crisper sur le drap.

Je ne veux pas et Hermione, d'une voix piteuse, demande.

Harry répond.

Harry parle de fleurs. Du contentement de Voldemort. De son Ego démesuré. Des fleurs jaunes. Des Narcisses.

Et je pense à ma Tante. Elle y est allée finalement.. Mais de force.. Elle y est allée. Et on l'y séquestre. Elle y est, et je ne sais si , finalement, elle se sent libre là bas. La description du lieu tiré de ce guide touristique m'arrache d'autres frissons incontrôlés. Narcissa croyait que ces fleurs n'étaient que beauté. Elles ne sont que mensonges. Alors, voilà, elle est dans la Forteresse aux Echos et souffre, trompées, martyrisée.

Alors, je ne veux pas dire à Harry que je sais .

Que je connais cet endroit où le sol est jonché de Narcisses.

Que je pourrais les mener là bas. Jusqu'à Voldemort.

Et je ne veux pas plus qu'une autre personne le leur dise.

Seulement Draco est entré.

Draco est au pied du lit de Ginnny pour qui il s'inquiétait. Et Draco n'a jamais eu de regrets à écouter aux portes.

Seulement Draco est intelligent. Et puis, il a ce cœur torturé que Harry se refuse à voir.

Seulement Draco veut retrouver sa mère, et je lui ai parlé de mon souvenir, il a lu ce livre. Il sait lui aussi..

Alors Draco de sa voix traînante, quoiqu'un peu déformée par l'étonnement douloureux de réaliser que sa mère est sans doute en grand danger, parle. Il dit. Il dit pour les fleurs. Les échos. la Forteresse.

Il se tient droit. Beau. Fier. Plus courageux que jamais. Il n'a rien contre la douleur si cela ne blesse pas trop, et a décidé de connaître même si cela le tue, lui aussi.

Il ajoute :

.- « Je viens aussi Potter. »

Je hurle. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. Assez la barbarie !

Assez les pulsions héroïques !

Assez de cette vie qui décide pour nous !

Assez ! Assez de cette brûlure en moi ! De mon manque de souffle ! Des larmes ! De cette envie de vomir ! De savoir que si je n'avais pas été là, tout aurait été différent ! Assez de tant douter.. De douter de la victoire de Harry.. Et d'avoir peur.. Peur.. Peur.. Qu'il meure !

Je m'arrache du lit, bouscule le guéridon et tente de sortir en courant, les mains sur le visage, ne laissant qu'une vision étroite de la pièce que je traverse.. Mais c'est sans compter Draco. Ses bras. Sa poigne. Les inflexions douces de sa voix et mon propre manque de contrôle. Je m'accroche à lui et reste blotti contre son torse. Et puis je me libère.

.- « j'ai besoin de.. de respirer. » Lui dis-je.

Je me dirige à pas brisés vers l'œil de bœuf et écarte le rideau de crêpe. J'ouvre vivement et respire avidement. Cet air imbuvable sans lequel je ne peux survivre. Je respire. La vie. Elle continue malgré tout.

Je ne voulais pas être un rien. Une bulle de substance.. Une petite âme. Mais j'en étais devenue une.. Et j'y ai pris goût. Alors j'avais voulu rester avec mes sœurs, sous le dôme chaud et brillant.

Et ensuite quand je n'avais plus eu le choix, après ma renaissance brutale, j'ai voulu être libre… Et je le suis redevenu, à force de cris.

Mais cela ne durera pas.

Car moi aussi je vais aller là bas. Fouler de mes pieds mortels ces fleurs amoureuses d'elles-mêmes qui mirent leur beauté dans les sépales de leurs consœurs.

Car moi aussi je ferais parmi de ceux qui trouveront Voldemort.

Car moi aussi, il cherchera à me tuer. Il réussira sans doute…

Car moi aussi je suis liée à une Prophétie. Celle que Voldemort à écrite pour moi.

Une vie. Une Mort. La joie. Le retour. Son dernier ordre. Un néant vert fugitif.

Puis plus Rien. Plus de substance. Plus de peines. Plus de joies. Plus d'odeurs, de douleur, d'émotions.

Plus de Harry.

Rien.

Surtout pas de Harry.

Je ne veux pas .

J'irais quand même.

Nous rirons tous.

Je ne pleure plus. Je n'en ai plus envie. Je me sens sereine cette fois alors que mes poumons se gonflent et que mon diaphragme suit le mouvement.

J'ai tout remis au clair. En deux simples expirations. En deux simples inhalations.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux aussi en finir ! Je veux savoir s'il y aura une vie après. Une vie avec des émotions, d'autres peines, d'autres douleurs, de la joie, des réconciliations, et Harry.. Harry toujours ! Harry à jamais !

Le soleil, harassé de nous avoir chauffé le corps sans avoir pu atteindre nos cœurs, se couche, dans un ciel laminé de lambeaux pourpre et marine.

Nous sommes le 1er juin.

Près de la Forteresse aux échos Jaunes, une nappe ocre recueille un ultime souffle, captant la douceur de la brise printanière et cueille, comme une offrande ultime, les derniers rayons solaires.

Puis, ces milliers d'ambassadeurs du jour plient leurs tiges chlorophylliennes, se recroquevillent vers la terre pour préparer leur éclosion future en un éclat nouveau.. Mais demain.. Demain, peut être. Ou dans quelques jours … Leur couleur passera… En un rouge.. En un rouge sang..

Je voudrais que ce soit celui de mon Père…

Je veux que ce soit celui de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

hi hi hi ! i'me happy !

la bataille finale approche, je dirais dans deux chapitres.. et entre deux , quelques aventures, mises au point.. etc !

bientôt


	39. La Neige Noire

**_La petite rubrique _**: _waouhhh ! cinq reviews, je suis gâtée !théoriquement les reviews vous sont arrivées personnellement dans votre boite mail puisque le nouveau système de Ff nous le demande! Sauf mamzelle Melody !_

_Gros bisous à Greg, Nicolas, ma LunaChoue & Sukazu !_

_je voulais vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes de fins d'années, j'espère avoir le temps et l'occasion et l'inspiration nécessaire pour pouvoir publier la suite avant Noël et mon indigestion de chocolats ! bisous à tous ! Bonnes vacances !_

* * *

_**Rar :**_

**Meldoy Evans : **lol, ta review m'a fait rire tellement ça fait chaud au cœur ! merci beaucoup ! surtout de trouver que j'écris de mieux en mieux alors que ce n'était vraiment pas un de mes chapitres phares ! très bonne lecture ! bisous !

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 38 : La Neige Noire.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble et ocre. Mon sac à dos pèse sur mes épaules. Je crois bien avoir faim aussi, mais j'avance.

Crocdur aboie et gambade gaiement avant de se trouver nez à nez avec un lièvre, et de filer entre les jambes de Hagrid, queue à terre.

Luna Lovegood derrière moi chantonne toute seule une ballade sur les aventures d'un Manchot Tzigane égaré en Terre américaine et malgré son air rêveur, elle tient la marche.

Nous marchons déjà depuis trois heures.

Nous sommes partis de Poudlard à l'aube, alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement et nous éclairait d'une lueur qu'il voulait incertaine. C'est Hagrid qui nous a mené, par barques, jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Du village sorcier aux rues désertées de si bon matin, nous avons transplané, Hagrid et Draco les deux seuls n'ayant pas l'autorisation se sont accrochés à nous. Et depuis nous marchons. Inlassablement. Notre marche même est rythmée par le sol qui tremble sous nos pieds et des bruits sourds provenant de notre gauche. Nous progressons. Sans échanger un mot. Ou rarement. Personne n'osant demander une pause . Personne ne se plaignant de la fatigue, de la faim, de ce soleil qui frappe fort. Tous qui veulent en finir. Et moi avec.

.- « Pointe au sud. » Fait fermement Harry.

Et il nous fait dévier un peu de notre trajectoire. Nous nous dirigeons vers une plaine désertique. Un tas de cailloux affleurant le sol terne et rien que cela. La nature avare, le ciel qui nous éblouit et encore des miles et des miles de marches.

Mais c'est plus sur ainsi. Nous ne pouvions transplaner au plus prés de La Forteresse aux Echos jaunes. Déjà, aucun livre n'a pu nous donner d'autres indications de localisation qu'un village misérable, à environ une heure de marche de la Forteresse, déserté car frappé par l'Hémate au siècle dernier.. L'Hémate, c'est une maladie sorcière ravageuse qui laisse les victimes vidées de leur sang, aux portes d'une mort lente et insidieuse.

Et puis, s'eut était une folie que de se rendre directement à ce lieu qui m'arrache de gros frissons d'épouvante. On nous y aurait attendu. L'armée de Voldemort j'entends. Car ils nous attendent. Il ne sait quand. Mais il attend. De pied Ferme. Hostile. Confiant en ses forces.

Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire le moindre faux pas.

Harry est en tête de colonne. De temps à autre, il porte la main à sa cicatrice et je le sais grimacer de douleur. Et puis souvent, il utilise le sort de la boussole et nous prévient des aléas du sol, des racines émergeantes qui ne demandent qu'à coincer nos chevilles, et des crevasses.

Derrière vient Draco. Avec un entrain fiévreux doublé d'impatience, il avance. Il fait de grandes enjambées solides, sachant que chaque pas, chaque mètre le rapproche de sa mère. Draco avance. Il s'est donné ce mot d'ordre jusqu'à la Forteresse.. Ensuite, il improvisera.

Il entraîne Ginny en la tirant par la main.

Hermione derrière moi, lance un petit cri plaintif et je me retourne vivement.

Elle est tombée à genoux sur le sol, les mains égratignées de s'être raccrochées à des cailloux secs et coupants.

.- « Ce n'est rien fait. Nous rassure t'elle vivement en acceptant la main secourable de son petit ami. Continuons. »

Mais sa volonté n'empêche sa bouche de s'incurver sans grâce sous le coup de la douleur lorsqu'elle tente de se remettre sur son séant.

Neville Londubat se tourne aussitôt vers celui qui ferme la marche, un parapluie rose à la main et une ombre gigantesque nous le laissant apercevoir que dans le contre-jour.

.- « Hagrid, je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause. »

Hermione refuse catégoriquement, s'applique un bandage magique et fonce en tête de marche, rejoindre Harry.

Hagrid jette un regard de biais sur sa gauche et le sol cesse de vibrer. Un minuscule gravier soulevé par ce tremblement de terre étrange finit sa réception sur mes chaussures de marche, blanches de poussières. Le silence se fait avant qu'un ultime et horrible bruit de chute ainsi qu'un gros vrombissement nous fasse bondir.

.- « dodo ? » Fait une voix gutturale.

Graup a déjà pris ses aises pour dormir et ramène à lui ses mains poilues pour y appuyer sa tête imposante. Il s'est trouvé un oreiller duveteux : un rocher couvert d'une mousse crasseuse et d'une couleur tabac immonde. Draco grimace, abasourdi qu'on se retrouve selon lui « à faire les nurses pour cette espèce inhumaine qui ne nous sera d'aucun secours. »

.- « Non Graup !Tu dors suffisamment comme ça ! » Crie Hagrid.

Mais moi aussi, je commence à fatiguer. Ginny et Luna sont blêmes sortant à peine de convalescence. Alors je me tourne vers celui qui progresse à ma droite.

.- "Que décidez-vous, professeur ? » Demandais-je.

Severus Rogue considère la petite troupe, à l'arrêt, dans cette vallée caillouteuse. Nous le regardons tous. Il ne regarde aucun de nous.

.- « Mangeons un petit quelque chose, puis nous reprendrons la route. » dit il.

Je crois bien que finalement, quand nous nous asseyions sur les massifs rocheux et nous désaltérons avidement dans des gourdes magiquement remplies d'une eau claire et fraîche, chacun d'entre nous pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Nous perdons une petite demi-heure mais ce n'est que partie remise. Nous ne sommes pas pressés de mourir. Juste de vaincre. Et nous devons être en forme.

**o0o Flash back o0o**

Ginny, Luna , Ron et Neville dorment sereinement. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit hier, devant une tasse de thé à la verveine fumante, qu'ils se réveilleraient en parfaite santé.

Draco bougonne. Il ne cesse de changer de position sur le sofa, croisant et décroisant ses longues jambes, s'avachissant sur les coussins moelleux ou se tenant raide comme un balai.. Il m'agace prodigieusement et je lui attrape le poignet sèchement en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

.- « Calme-toi, tu veux. »

Il relève un menton boudeur vers le feu.

Hermione tourne devant l'âtre depuis près d'une demi-heure. Tête baissée vers le tapis qui étouffe ses pas anxieux. Elle se tourne vers le manteau de la cheminée et tend pour la dixième fois depuis une demi-heure le bras vers le guide touristique avant de pousser un soupir.

Harry claque sa langue contre son palais, agacé. Il est assis à même le sol. Il est sorti cet après midi de l'après-midi. J'ai réussi à convaincre Mme Pomfresh de ne le pouponner qu'une nuit, l'assurant qu'il allait pour le mieux maintenant comme le lui avaient indiqué ses bilans médicaux mais elle a insisté pour une nuit et une matinée. . J'ai acquiescé en croquant dans un savoureux petit gâteau aux amandes. On m'avait demandé de faire semblant. Semblant de tout. Semblant que rien n'était survenu. Tricher est devenu ma spécialité. Tricher c'est mon art. Et j'en usais à la perfection, souriant à ma vieille amie, je lui dédiais des regards affables alors que mon moi profond tremblait d'anticipation, alors qu'en moi, je voyais cette bataille vers laquelle nous allions nous diriger. Alors que mes rêves utopiques s'estompaient dans une palette des contradictions affirmées par ce destin irréfutable

Et puis nous voilà, deux Gryffondors, deux Serpentards, dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous attendons le réveil de nos amis en échafaudant un plan.

Harry demande à Hermione de bien vouloir cesser de tourner en rond et elle s'affale sur le sofa au coté de Draco qui boude toujours. Je m'assieds derrière Harry, l'entoure de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Il feuillette le livre que Hermione lui a lancé au vol et ayant trouvé le court article qui nous intéresse, il s'y plonge à son tour.

.- « J'en suis sur ! Je le sens ! » S'écrie t'il d'un air buté en jetant le livre sur le tapis.

Hermione roule des yeux furieux avant de se pencher vers lui, paumes croisées, le regard attentif.

.- « Peut être, Harry. Peut être dis-tu vrai.. Peut être cette arcade dont ce livre traite est semblable à celle du ministère, mais rien n'est sur. Je préférerais que tu ne te mettes pas d'idées de ce genre en tête. Si ça s'avère complètement différent.. Lis, déjà, il y a des contradictions : seuls toi et Luna entendaient des voix au Ministère. Ici tous les entendent.. Et puis si ..Si..

.- Si Sirius ne se trouve pas là bas, mon cœur.. Tu en serais ..Abattu.. Brisé…Pris-je le relais d'une voix que je veux douce et compréhensive. Crois-moi bien, que nous voudrions tous le trouver .. »

Draco renifle avec dédain. Il se mange de nouveau un de mes regards assassins.

.- Mais ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence, il vaut mieux que tu ne te fasses pas de fausses joies… »

Harry soupire et Draco se lève. Excédé.

.- « Alors ! Quand partons-nous ! Il nous faut nous dépêcher ! Potter a reçu un défi !Ça ne suffit pas d'accepter et de se tourner les pouces ! Nous sommes engagés en première ligne ! N'attend pas la bénédiction de Dumbledore pour t'engager dans le combat, Granger ! Nul ne souhaite que nous y allions, que nous nous battions et qu'hypothétiquement nous n'en sortions pas saufs ! Si vous ne vous décidez pas, moi, je pars en avant.

.- Grand bien te fasse, Malfoy. S'exclame Hermione, en se rejetant violemment au fond du canapé de velours rouge. Tout ce que tu vas y gagner c'est d'être le premier à mourir !

.- Et quand bien même, j'aurais essayé au lieu d'user le tapis ! Il y a ma mère là bas, et je compte bien l'y en ramener ! Il faut y aller ! Notre atout, le seul, c'est notre arrivée inopportune ! Notre seul atout c'est de les surprendre. De les surprendre en arrivant plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendent ! »

Il reprend son souffle dans un silence consternant.

Il a raison. Totalement. Il a raison et le sait. Nous sommes tous du même avis. Il faut user de ruse à défaut d'avoir de la puissance.

.- « Demain. » Acquiesce Harry.

Draco hoche sa tête blonde. D'accord. Prêt à aller au-delà de ses forces.

Hermione se lève et trépigne alors que je niche ma tête dans le cou de Harry, sans mot dire. J'accepterais. Quelle que soit la décision, j'accepterais.. Je le suivrais.. Jusque là bas, jusqu'à ma mort prochaine ou ma survie.. Jusqu'à sa victoire sur la noirceur d'un monde gangrené.

.- « Je refuse ! On ne peut partir ainsi !»

Tout bien considéré, elle a raison, elle aussi… On ne peut partir en hâte ! Il nous faut une bonne nuit de repos supplémentaire, des provisions, des cartes de la région, un minimum d'objets magiques pour notre survie en milieu hostile, le guide Magique des soins de Première urgence, des bonnes chaussures de marche, et surtout être lucides.. Et solidaires !

Hermione se dresse droite à la leur du feu. Les flammes oranges la nimbe et son aspect déterminé la fait paraître farouche. Elle serre les poings. Sa décision est irrévocable.

.- « On a peur, Granger ? Demande Draco.

.- Ose nier que tu n'as pas peur toi ! Ricane t'elle.

.- j'ai peur. Fait-il dans un souffle. Mais c'est normal. Avoir peur c'est oublier celle de ceux qui nous font face ! » (1)

J'acquiesce.

.- « Nous avons tous peur… Dis-je. Mais ceux en face aussi.. Seulement on a tendance à l'oublier dans l'action.. Et moi je l'ai oublié. Trop souvent.. »

Hermione s'accroupit devant nous deux et saisit les mains de Harry.

.- « ça ne change rien, Harry ! Je refuse ! Pas demain !

.- Dumbledore sera mis au courant si tu tiens à le savoir, j'ai demandé à le voir d'ici ce soir, j'attends sa réponse. Je ne tiens pas à réitérer les erreurs de l'an passé, Hermione. » Répond Harry.

Hermione lui sourit tristement.

.- Ce n'est pas seulement ça Harry. Les loups-garous, les vampires, tous ceux que Vodemort a appelé à son commandement… Ils sont prés à le servir, à lui obéir.. Sans même l'avoir rencontré, sans même lui avoir parlé, pour la plupart . Ils sont prêts à tuer pour un inconnu.. Mais toi.. Toi, il y en a qui sont prés à se battre à tes cotés. Ils n'attendent que ça.. Par vengeance, par honneur, et pour toi.. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna… Ils voudront en être… Harry… Ils voudront en être, et tu ne peux leur refuser ça. »

.- « Hum hum.. Je crains fort que Miss Granger ai raison. »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dumbledore, caresse dignement sa longue barbe étincelante. Ses yeux brillent. Tristesse . Résignation. Il ne nous le cache pas. Il ne nous cachera plus rien.

**o0o**

Fumseck sur son perchoir darde un regard pénétrant vers nous quatre.

Dumbledore d'un geste poli nous invite à nous asseoir. Nous prenons place dans un fauteuil. Le Professeur MacGonagall marche nerveusement, un peu à l'égal de Hermione une heure plus tôt, en se tordant les mains. Le Directeur suçote un bonbon au Nougat derrière son bureau. Et Severus Rogue, fixe le feu.

Les Portraits discutent avec animation.

Harry d'une voix qu'il souhaite ferme raconte à Dumbledorre. Sa vision. Nos recherches. Nos idées. Sa décision.

Dumbledore, gravement, consent.

La directrice des Gryffondors pousse des petits cris. Notre Directeur de maison se tait.

.- « Severus ? »

l'homme imposant à la barbe écumeuse se tourne vers l'ancien Mangemort tout de noir vêtu.

.- « la vitesse. Notre seule arme. Lui répond-on.

.- Ah ! S'exclame Draco en pointant son nez en l'air.

.- Minerva ?

.- ce serait se jeter sous les crocs du Dragon ! C'est trop de risques ! S'enflamme la vielle dame.

.- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous permet de choisir la date d'Ouverture des Festivités ! Tournons cela à notre avantage ! Ils nous faut être prompt ! Réplique Severus Rogue de sa voix froide et cynique.

.- Etes vous donc si prêt à entrer en Guerre, Severus ?

.- Je suis prêt à en sortir, Minerva !

.- C'est insensé ! Non, Albus !Je refuse ! Trop inconsidéré !

.- On ne peut plus reculer ! Les termes sont signés ! La guerre va débuter et il nous faut surprendre nos adversaires ! Tonne le maitre des Potions.

.- Sans renforts ! Et notre armée, des enfants ? Sauf votre respect, êtes vous devenu fou, Severus !

.- SILENCE ! »

La voix grave de Dumbeldore semble suspendre le cours du temps. Un instant. Tout est calme. Serein. Comme si Voldemort n'avait pas lancé cette demande singulière. Comme si aucun ultimatum n'avait été posé. Comme si la vie suivait un cours normal.

Puis Minerva Mac Gonagall croise les bras et refait les cent pas, tandis que Severus Rogue reste immobile, un regard furieux et noir tourné vers une croisée de la pièce.

.-« Il me faut convaincre le Ministère de nous déléguer des ressources. Il n'y a pas d'issues honorables sans les statistiques qui suivent ! Pense à voix haute Albus Dumbledore.

.- J'escorterais donc Potter et ces crétins en manque d'héroïsme trop loyaux et suicidaires, qui je n'en doute pas ont déjà caché un baluchon sous leurs lits ! »

Draco tressaille quasi imperceptiblement et ses pommettes rosissent avant de blêmir considérablement. Il évite mon regard. Mais je lui souris. On n'a qu'une mère, n'est ce pas ?

Le directeur hocha sa fine tête blanche, inclinant sa sagesse sur ses décisions hâtées mais sures et ferventes de bonnes fois.

.- « oui.. Oui.. Vous vous escorterez vous-même, n'est ce pas, mon ami ? »

Hermione, assise à mes cotés, m'étreint une main qui se crispait quelques secondes plus tôt sur le rebord dentelé du napperon de la petite table. Ses ongles sont impitoyablement plantés dans ma peau et toutes deux avons les yeux qui brillent.

Une veine joue nerveusement sur la tempe de Harry .Il se tait.

.- « Oui… » Concorde d'une voix sourde l'ancien mangemort.

Severus Snape s'éclipse de son pas tourmenté et vif. La noirceur de sa robe m'apparaît soudain synonyme d'espérance et le souffle de ses vêtements lorsqu'il passe auprès de notre fauteuil me semble frais mais revivifiant. Le voilà qui se trouve une raison de recolorer sa vie en exhumant ses crimes pour combattre enfin du coté de la Repentance. En voilà un qui n'a guère plus besoin de masque. En voilà un, qui, même s'il a maudit Dieu, s'en va trouver la délivrance ultime en combattant pour un monde juste, en combattant pour celui qui l'a aidé, en combattant contre ce qui l'avait fait perdre.

Minerva MacGonagall, en trois pas vifs vient s'asseoir sur un petit siége et semble s'y effondrer. Elle, si semblable à une fine baguette de métal qui tient droit face aux assauts perpétuels qu'elle subit, se plie, se courbe et d'une voix épointée et chétive.. D'une voix que tous nous entendons à peine mais que nous devinons, elle demande :

.- « Et l'école.. ? Les élèves.. ? Le front ne sera pas exclusivement là où ces braves enfants s'en vont… Ce monstre enverra, je suppose, d'autres délégations… Un peu partout.. Et ici…

.- Je me chargerais de renforcer les charmes de l'enceinte du château, Minerva… Je vous confie Poudlard. »

Une main sur sa poitrine, elle se lève, effarée…

.- « Miséricorde… Pantelle t'elle, puis perdue, elle ajoute: je vais chercher Hagrid, n'est ce pas?"

Elle nous considère tous, réunis en cette même pièce, tente bravement de nous sourire, mais elle sort, en courant. C'est sa bénédiction.

Albus Dumbledore replace d'un index tremblant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

.- « Harry ? »

Harry se lève.

.- « Je suivrais vos instructions, Monsieur. Mais je vous prie de prendre en compte nos idées.

.- Bien . Je vous écoute. »

Dumbledore croise ses mains et nous observe tour à tour. Les portraits cessent de jacter.

.- « Il nous faut agir vite. Commence Drago.

.- Leur surprise en sera plus grande. Poursuivis-je.

.- Leur organisation, peut être s'en ressentira bien que leur plan soit mis au point depuis sans doute un certain temps… Soupire Hermione .

.- Mais il faudra que Fudge se laisse convaincre facilement de renforcer lui aussi la sécurité de la population.. Ajoutais-je.

.- Et que l'Ordre puisse nous rejoindre… » Conclut Harry.

Le vieil homme se sert un verre d'eau et le boit d'un trait, dissipant dans ce liquide inodore et incolore l'amertume de ce monde.

.- « Oui et moi-même.. Le plus vite possible… »

Il se lève et pose une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

.- « Je me sens une âme d'assassin de vous laisser aller en éclaireur… Je me sens l'âme d'un criminel, mes enfants, vous dis-je, de vous laisser aller là bas…

.- Il n'y a pas d'autres choix… Lui répond Harry. Nous devons prendre votre relève, Monsieur ! Laisser les m'aider à leur tour ! »

Une larme divague sur la joue parcheminée du Grand Sorcier. Il ne la recueille pas ; il la laisse sourdre sur son support de bureau en cuir véritable. La petite perle reste intacte, ne s'étalant pas. Sphérique elle est, sphéroïdale elle restera. Astre d'eau salée. Elle n'est qu'un rien, mais elle est.

Albus Dumbledorre nous escorte jusqu'à la porte. Il y retient Harry.

.- « Harry.. Harry.. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes d'une chose, veux-tu, s'il arrive que vous soyez contraint d'agir avant que je n'arrive… Si tu doutes.. Souviens-toi : 'on peut être un héros sans ravager la terre'…(b) Pour toi il te suffira d'une chose, tu sais, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry lève des yeux troublés vers son mentor. Le Vieil homme le tient toujours par l'épaule.

.- Aimer.. » Murmure Harry…

**o0oRetour à l'expédition.o0o**

.- « Nous ne sommes qu'à une demi-heure de Hémate's Town.. Demain .. Demain nous arriverons à la Forteresse… » Nous apprend de sa voix froide Severus Rogue.

Harry assis en tailleur sur l'herbe cache sa tête entre ses mains et souffle longuement. Je le vois trembler.

Je porte un doigt à la bouche. Je me suis entaillée la peau en ouvrant une boite de sardine lors de notre frugal repas du soir.

.- « Dormons ! Dit d'une voix bourrue Hagrid. Il est tard, et nous avons besoin de force. »

Il s'éloigne déjà, de son pas lourd, écrasant des brindilles, pour veiller au plus prés sur Graup.

Hermione et Ron se recroquevillent prés d'un feu magique violet et chaud qui ne délivre aucune fumée repérable.

Luna et Neville se sont déjà endormis prés d'un chêne centenaire, enroulés dans leurs duvets.

Ginny et Draco en font de même quelques mètres plus loin, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Ronald, le dos de Hermione calé contre lui, ne cesse de leur jeter des regards furieux.

.- « Arrête un peu, Ron, s'il te plaît. Malfoy n'a pas encore dévoré ta sœur aujourd'hui et je doute qu'il le fasse cette nuit ! Murmure hâtivement Hermione.

.- On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Bougonne son petit ami rouquin. Dans les contes, les loups errent la nuit ! »

Hermione baille et lui baise doucement les lèvres. Il s'arrache à sa contemplation pour la regarder tendrement.

.- « Si on était dans un conte, Ronald Weasley, on ne marcherait pas vers la guerre… »

Il sourit.

.- « ça veut dire que je ne suis pas ton prince charmant ? »

Elle lui rend son sourire.

.- « Ais-je un jour embrasé un vilain crapaud ?

.- Non. Juste l'homme merveilleux que je suis. S'esclaffe t'il.

La réponse de Hermione ne me parvient pas mais le baiser qui suit est adorablement doux.

Je rejoins le professeur Rogue, seul, près d'un arbre dont il extrait avec précaution une sève d'une couleur dorée.

.- « Qu'est ce que c'est, Professeur ? »

Il me prend la main et porte mon doigt blessé jusqu'à l'écorce sanguinolente. La sève entre au contact de mon épiderme. Le professeur écarte ma dextre aussitôt. Je considère mon doigt. L'entaille a disparu. Ma peau est comme neuve.

.- « Un petit plus .. » répond il.

Il a rempli un bocal et récupère encore quelques millilitres de liquide guérisseur dans un nouveau pot.

Je le regarde faire, un long moment. Son sang froid me rassure. Sa tranquillité apparente pourtant j'en suis certaine, cache un tourment abyssal.. Mais il ne montre rien. Il prend sur lui. Je l'admire.

Il visse son récipient miroitant comme un soleil liquide et me considère gravement.

.- « Professeur ? »

Il attend ma question.

.- « Croyez-vous en notre victoire ? » Soufflais-je.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait pivoter. Il pointe un doigt vers Harry dont les yeux se perdent sur la danse de flammes parme.

.- « La question n'est pas de savoir si tous nous croyons en la victoire. La question c'est croyons-nous les uns aux autres ?

.- Oui. Je crois en Harry. Lui exposais-je. Et en vous, aussi. Vous L'avez leurré si longtemps.. Plus que quiconque… C'est impressionnant. »

Harry se redresse et déploie une main vers les flammes. La main de Rogue se crispe sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui, dubitative.

.- « N'aviez vous pas dit que ce feu, bien que pratique, peut nous hypnotiser et l'on a alors l'envie furieuse de se jeter dedans ? Fais-je, brusquement. Ce qui nous conduit à …

.- Potter ! Reculez de là ! » Hurle Rogue.

.- La mort ! Haletais-je.

Harry tressaute à cet appel sonore et sa main se détend. Il considère le feu vivement puis Rogue qui avance à grand pas vers lui.

.- « Aspirez vos à mourir Idiot ? Le houspille le Maître des Potions. Fichtre ! Allez dormir au lieu de nous ficher des frayeurs pareilles ! »

Harry hausse les épaules et va s'enrouler dans son duvet après m'avoir demandé de le rejoindre vite.

Je passe devant Rogue en pouffant.

.- « Vous faites sacrement semblant de ne pas croire en lui en tout cas, Professeur. Bravo ! Vous nous dupez tous.

.- Pas vous ? S'étonne t'il.

.- On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui nous booste d'une façon détournée des autres, non ? Vous faites ça bien. Et il le sait. Il ne vous aime pas mais vous respecte. Bonne nuit, Professeur.

.- Vous de même, Nirvelli. »

Harry s'est endormi sans ôter ses lunettes. Je les lui retire doucement et lui embrasse le front. Il grommelle et m'appelle.

.- « Ma douce ? »

Je me faufile entre lui et le pan du duvet rembourré de plumes puis dégage son visage de mèches qui se glissent entre lui et moi.

.- « La journée était trop calme.. Me fait-il remarquer d'une voix endormie. Trop… Et demain.. Ce sera différent.. »

Il ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux si verts. Si plein d'espoir.

.- « J'ai trouvé aussi… »

Il m'étreint un peu plus et m'embrase doucement. Dans ce baiser, je sens toute son inquiétude. Ses lèvres, contre les miennes, tremblent.

.- « N'ai pas peur, Harry… » chuchotais-je.

Il frisonne.

.- « Je peux te dire une chose, mon cœur ? Une chose que Maman me disait il y a longtemps ? »

Il hoche du menton et ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou. Je pose ma tête contre son cœur pour en entendre les échos erratiques et ferme les yeux. Il trace d'un doigt des arabesques folles et suaves dans mon dos.

.- « Maman me disait qu'il y a trois sortes d'hommes sur Terre…Il y a ceux pour qui on serait prêt à tuer… Puis ceux pour qui on serait prêt à mourir… Et j'ai longtemps cru que pour toi, j'en serais réduite à l'une ou l'autre de ces fâcheuses extrémités… Que tu le valais bien.. Mais j'avais tord…Je l'ai su à l'infirmerie, quand je me suis détachée de l'œil de bœuf et que tu me regardais. Tu me regardais comme si tu étais fier de moi…et là, j'ai réalisé, j'avais tout faux, tu n'es pas ce type d'hommes.

.- Pourquoi ? C'est là où je te mène, malheureusement.. » Dit'il d'une voix cassée.

Je me tortille pour lui faire face et il relève la tête pour que nos regards se croisent.

.- Non.. Murmurais-je doucement. Non. Tu te trompes. »

Je lui picore son menton non rasé et piquant de barbe naissante de quelques baisers.

.- « Il y a une autre sorte d'homme. Et toi tu en es …

.- Lesquels ? » S'enquière t'il.

Il bouge légèrement et je le sais qui regarde la voûte étoilée.

.- « Ceux pour lesquels ont fait tout pour vivre… Lui révélais-je.

.- Je ne comprends pas, tu dis que-

.- Alors, oui, bien sur, le coupais-je, je vais affronter la mort, je vais me battre, et puis tuer peut être.. Mais, au bout de tout ça, je vais essayer de vivre.. Parce que je veux te rendre tout ce que tu m'apportes Harry.. Je veux te rendre la vie que tu m'offres chaque jour.. Et.. Et je crois que tu fais partie de la meilleure des catégories d'homme.. Et c'est pour ça que tu as peur.. Parce que tu sais, que les gens veulent vivre pour toi et que tu as peur de les décevoir.. Mais on se contente de peu, Harry.. De ton amour.. Et ça nous emplit entièrement… Et ça Voldemort l'a compris… Et il veut agir vite parce qu'il croit que l'amour te rend aveugle et présomptueux.. Mais il a tout faux.. Et il sera forcé de le voir.. Hum ?

.- J'aimerais que tu aie raison, Nirvelli.

.- Je crois en toi, amour. »

Mes yeux se ferment et sa voix m'apparaît lointaine, comme prise dans une brume épaisse.

.- « Bonne nuit, ma douce… Me murmure t'il.

.- 'nuit, Harry. »

Je m'endors aussitôt, dans ses bras. Je ne pense pas à la bataille qui nous attend, je n'en rêve pas plus, je rêve de fleurs. D'une jaune éclatant. Que nous écrasons. Harry et moi.. Et puis Draco et ma tante, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione .. Puis ces gens de l'Ordre dont Harry, m'a tant parlé et dont je ne connais que Tonks et Shakelbolt. J'imagine ce Remus Lupin et tant d'autres encore.. Des gens que je ne connais pas mais que Dumbledorre a convaincu.. Des renforts.. Et nous pleurons tous.. Mais on rit aussi… Et les fleurs s'écrasent . Mortes. Alors que nous, on vit. Et au loin. Un château. Il brûle. Et au-dessus de nous, le soleil brille.

**o0o**

Une fine pluie nous a mouillé jusqu'aux os et le village se dessine devant nous. Sombre et déserté. Les portes sont marquées de croix fluorescentes.

Nous traversons les ruelles qui se coupent régulièrement en angles droits, dépassons des réverbères antiques qui n'ont guère été allumés depuis des années. Les routes pavées sont dévastées par une érosion contre laquelle l'homme n'a pas pris le temps de lutter et nous trébuchons à chaque pas.

. – « Tu en penses quoi, Nirvelli…. ?

.- Rien de fameux.. Harry… » Répondis-je d'une voix égale.

Il fronce les yeux, ses lunettes repoussent la pluie mais, tout comme nous, ses mèches suintent abondamment et il a froid.

Marcher dans ses rues sans vie me fait peur. Le Soleil ne s'est pas levé ce matin. Le ciel est couvert de cumulus bleus de gouttes abandonnées. Elles se déversent sur nous sans discontinué. Je suis glacé. J'ai peur. Je pense très peu de cet endroit en fait… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de mentir à Harry.. En fait, le peu que j'en pense me noue le ventre.. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et j'ose à peine respirer.

.- « Et en vérité ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » Redemande t'il .

Il m'attrape une main.

Je reçois quelque chose de froid sur le nez. Quelque chose autre que la pluie. Je m'essuie le nez et m'étonne de la texture palpée. J'arrête ma marche, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.

Mais de nouveau, et en plus abondante quantité, de la .. Neige… M'effleure et fond au contact de ma chair..

De la neige… En Juin…

Plus personne n'avance…. Tous regardent. Le sol où elle s'accumule déjà, résistante, leurs mains où elle se dépose cristalline et …Noire…La neige.

Ebène.

Puis soudain, une bourrasque violente et un rire, fort puissant, alors que nous nous arc-boutons pour lutter contre l'assaut du vent et de cette neige apocalyptique….

Là, sur fond gris d'un nuage, se découpe la Marque.

.- « Je pense qu'Il sait que nous arrivons… Criais-je pour me faire entendre.. Je crois que les choses vont se compliquer sensiblement désormais…. »

La neige pénètre sous mes fines couches de vêtements de mi-saison et me brûle de froideur.

Et, alors que Harry et moi, les yeux rivés au ciel, sommes parcourus d'une même sensation, qui déferle en nous, la hâte.. La hâte d'en finir au plus vite…Alors que nos doigts se compriment les uns aux autres et que nous prenons un grand souffle avant d'avancer d'un commun accord d'un pas assuré , alors que nous sommes décidés à revoir le soleil printanier, un cri, derrière nous s'élève.

Un cri de panique.

Le cri d'un des nôtres.

_A suivre…_

* * *

A : x-files ! 

b : Boileau.

* * *

Qui crie ? 

Pourquoi ?

Quelles péripéties sur le chemin des jeunes sorciers ?

Quelles créatures dangereuses ?

Comment va les accueillir le lord des Ténèbres ?

Des suggestions, des idées, des menaces, des réprimandes, c'est le bouton violet ! Bises !


	40. Le profond chaos aux entrailles fécondes

**la petite rubrique :**_ amis du jour, bonsoir !_ hyahhoouu! _je suis trop happy! la fin approche! on chauffe, on brûle même ! bien, je vais laisser la place à un assez long chapitre avec tout pleins de péripéties ! gros merciiis à tous!_

_je vous update la suite aujourd'hui, même si c'était prévu pour plus tard, mais puisque je fête mes 20 ans en ce moment même je vous en fait profiter !_

_je vous adore !_

_bidibou_

* * *

rar : 

les anonymes ici, les non anonymes en boites e-mail :

_melody evans :_ pourquoi je m'arrête là? bien pour que tes zolis yeux ne fatiguent pas trop, quellle question ! j'éspére que cette suite va te rendre tout aussi impatiente que pour le précédent chapitre !bisous !

_sass:_ merci à toi ! bonne lecture !

merci aussi à greg, floon, Lunachoue, Samara , Swandylia & sukzu !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 39 : Le profond chaos aux entrailles fécondes.**

Et, alors que Harry et moi, les yeux rivés au ciel, sommes parcourus d'une même sensation, qui déferle en nous, la hâte.. La hâte d'en finir au plus vite…Alors que nos doigts se compriment les uns aux autres et que nous prenons un grand souffle avant d'avancer d'un commun accord d'un pas assuré , alors que nous sommes décidés à revoir le soleil printanier, un cri, derrière nous s'élève.

Un cri de panique.

Le cri d'un des nôtres.

Extrêmement vite, je tourne la tête. Mon cou craque au niveau d'une vertèbre trop sensible et devant mes yeux plissés pour y voir clair à travers ce noir tourbillon de la mort, je le vois.. Qui crie… Qui s'élève. Sans que nul n'y puisse rien. Il hurle…. Sa voix et perçante, et il monte… Comme je l'avais fait.. Il bat ses bras et ses jambes dans une vaine tentative pour rejoindre le sol…

.- DRACO ! Hurlais-je.

Quelques mètres en contrebas, Ginny est affalée sur le sol, la tête près d'un gros roc. Ronald accoure vers elle en braillant. Hagrid se met à sauter essayant d'atteindre Draco.. Mais un éclair rouge fend l'espace bouleversé par ces conditions météorologiques lugubres.. Hagrid est repoussé et s'effondre, brutalement, contre le mur de pierre d'une maison..

Les yeux de Draco se ferment, et sa robe se tache d'une affreuse substance jaunâtre tandis que, impitoyablement, le tourbillon tourne, tourne, tourne, se tord, en tout sens, l'emportant en son centre spiralé, au noyau de ce gouffre hélicoïdal.

.- DRACO ! Continuais-je de crier en lançant des sorts d'attraction non formulés.

On me projette à terre.

Rogue.

Qui m'écrase de son poids.

.- PLUS TARD. PENSEZ DEJA A RESTER EN VIE ! Hurle t'il pour se faire entendre.

Je glapis. Le tourbillon passe au-dessus de nos têtes. Je m'écrase un peu plus dans la boue, comme une vermine, je m'aplatis et me tais. Le tourbillon passe dessus-nous, puis aussi vite qu'il nous a privé de Draco, s'éloigne, s'exile.

Rogue me libère de son étreinte. Je me relève et d'une manche aussi sale que ma figure je tache cependant de me débarrasser de toute cette terre qui me macule.

Harry court jusqu'à Hagrid que Graup secoue comme le Saule cogneur.

Le demi-géant ne réagit pas alors que Harry l'invective d'ordres.

.- Lâche-le, Graup ! Lâche !

.- D'acco' .. » Obéit, au terme de quelques minutes, le robuste Géant.

C'est avec une délicatesse surprenante qu'il le dépose à terre.

La peau de Hagrid a pris un teint violacé. Il respire faiblement et ses yeux, ouverts, roulent avec furie.

.- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'exclame Hermione d'une voix bourrelée d'affolement.

Rogue se penche et marmonne des incantations. Rien. Rien ne se produit.

.- Hagger… Se met à Sangloter Graup.

Ginny m'a rejoint. Ses longs cheveux roux sont hérissés et des brindilles, petits gravas et poussières les ornent. Son front saigne.

Elle me saisit le coude et d'un même regard nous nous assurons de notre solidarité

De longues minutes s'écoulent.

Les fines lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort cesse de se mouvoir et il relève de yeux troublés.

.- Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger. Une magie ancienne et puissante. Une idée ? L'entends-je demander.

Hermione Granger se mord le poing et impuissante dodeline sa tête ébouriffée.

.- Non.. Rien, professeur… Souffle t'elle.

Rogue soupire.

.- Il nous faut avancer. Conseille t'il.

.- On ne peut le laisser là ! s'écrie Luna Lovegood et pour toute réponse Severus Rogue pointe la baguette vers le ciel et en fait jaillir un étrange bouquet d'étincelles massées en une silhouette humaine qui se dirigent vers le Nord. Vers Poudlard.

.- J'ai envoyé un Messager à Minerva MacGonagall. Elle saura qu'en faire. Allons-y.

oIo POV DRACO oIo

Happé. Voilà comme je me sens. Comme agrippé à une infinité de liens invisibles et exsangues. Happé et broyé. Alors que mes pieds quittent terre et que j'agite mes membres sans ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que bramer.

De ma hauteur, je vois tout. Le Garde-chasse qui cherche à me saisir la cheville. Ginny qui a été éjecté violemment trois mètres plus loin et j'entends le choc de sa tête contre ce roc qui la réceptionne. Je n'entends pas mes hurlements, mais j'entends tous ceux de ceux qui s'agitent sous moi. Potter qui a élevé sa main et murmure en fermant les yeux. Severus qui scande des paroles dans une langue étrange, Nirvelli dont la voix perçante me vrille les tympans, et puis Granger, Londubat et Lovegood.

Mais rien.

Rien n'y fait.

Ils n'arrivent à rien.

Et j'assiste à m propre chute, impuissant.

Ma gorge me brûle. Je vomis notre infâme repas de la veille. Ma peau est glacée et une masse noire et hurlante fond sur moi, alors, imbécile, lâche, je ferme les yeux.

Et je sombre, je glisse je coule. Vertigineusement. Des galaxies m'explosent atrocement à la tête.

Ma tête touche en premier un sol dallé que je n'ai aperçu venir à moi bien trop tard pour éviter un choc douloureux. Je gémis. Mon corps suit le mouvement et je reste là, les articulations écorchées, aplati, sur le sol. Un liquide chaud s'écoule de mon nez. Je saigne, je crois. Et sur mon menton, mes régurgitations ont séchés.

.- Tsss… Tsss… Fait sa voix sarcastique et je redoute le moment où il me faudra ouvrir les yeux.

Je le redoute mais ne le recule pas.

Son pied, peu accommodant, me retourne et je me retrouve avachi sur le dos. J'ouvre mes yeux brillants de larme, de souffrance et de haine.

.- Bonjour, Lucius. Lui-dis-je d'une voix crayeuse.

Ma mâchoire salie par les vomissures durcies se tire et la cuticule repoussante venue doublée mon épiderme se craquelle dans un bruit qui ne me tord plus l'estomac.

Celui qui fut mon père recule quelque peu de façon à ce que je puisse voir chacun de ses traits pales. Du sol, la masse laiteuse de ses cheveux a un aspect que je ne connais pas et surtout que je n'aime pas.

Avec un frisson, je songe à toutes ces petites fourmis qu'il a écrasé étant enfant. Je songe à tous ces hommes, femmes ou enfants, qu'il a humilié, lui, le mangemort, l'assassin, le maudit non repentant.. Je pense à tous ces êtres respectables qu'il a contraint à s'incliner devant lui et je pense qu'il n'y existe pire spectacle que cette cascade satinée de cheveux blonds qui a précédé tant de fois la vision de la faux mortelle qu'il avait convoqué.

.- Qu'as-tu pensé de ce mode de transport que je t'ai réservé, Fils ? Cela secoue légèrement, n'est il pas ? Rit-il, puis stoppant net cet excès de gaieté luciférien, d'une voix monocorde et rageuse, il rugit : DEBOUT, TRAITRE !

.oIo Retour aux autres oIo

Le village est loin derrière nous ; une brume opaque le recouvre. Il ne neige plus. Il fait bien trop froid pour cela. Il gèle. Et il fait nuit aussi. Pourtant le cadran de la montre de Harry indique de son aiguille frêle le début de l'après-midi. Un nuage s'écarte et La lune nous apparaît…

.- Oh Mon Dieu ! Fait dans un souffle givré le meilleur ami de Harry.

La lune est ronde de luminescence.

Entière.

Pleine.

Au loin, des loups hurlent à la mort.

Au loin, dans le ciel noir déserté d'étoiles se profilent par à coups des lueurs étranges, comme des explosions. Comme des milliers de témoins d'autres batailles.. Comme autant d'assaut que Voldemort mène cet après-midi.

Comme autant de luttes qui s'engagent.

Au loin, la silhouette massive et anguleuse de la Forteresse se découpe maintenant. Sur notre droite. Derrière une rangée de bouleau dont les feuillages morts s'agitent aux grés d'une légère brise fétide, mélange d'odeur de charogne et de gras.

Et soudain, mes pieds quittent le sable verglacé et craquant pour une matière plus molle.

Je baisse les yeux.

Elles sont là.

Néfastes.

Dorées par cet éclat lunaire irréel.

.- Les Narcisses… Murmure Harry à ma droite.

Ginny à ma gauche se penche et en cueille une. La fleur se tortille sous ses doigts et hurlent. Un cri bestial et laid. Ginny lâche la fleur pour plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

.- Et maintenant ? demande la Serdaigle.

.- On fait face, on garde sa baguette bien en main, on ouvre les yeux et on reste groupés. Répond Harry en montrant l'exemple.

Mais, il semblerait que l'on ne puisse rester groupés. Le sol tremble. Le sol chavire.

Le sol se fend.

Sous mes pieds. Sous ceux de Ginny. Et ceux de Rogue.

Je m'enfonce, brutalement, dans la crevasse jusqu'aux genoux avant de réagir.

.- Non ! Criais-je. _Cordus_.

Une corde jaillit de ma baguette et magiquement, d'elle-même, vient s'enrouler solidement autour d'un tronc d'arbre.

Alors, la lune s'éteint. Telle une ampoule grillée. Elle s'éteint. Et il n'y a plus rien au-dessus de nous qu'un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Je n'y vois rien. Rien que du noir…

.- Nirvelli ! Hurle Harry. Lumos !

.- Les sorts de lumières ne fonctionnent pas ! S'affole Neville Londubat.

.- Merlin où sont ils ! Ginny ! Professeur !

.- Ici ! Ici ! Crie continûment Ginny pour les guider…

Les fils tressés, solides, me permettent de gagner doucement un ou deux centimètres d'élévation, mais j'ai les doigts en sang.. .la crevasse s'élargit et je chute jusqu'aux hanches. Désespérément, je tire sur la corde à l'encontre de cette force qui m'entraîne vers des abîmes où je ne veux pas aller... Je monte encore, légèrement, le souffle court, la poitrine haletante. .Jusqu'à ce que je hurle de douleur. Une chose... Pointue… s'est plantée là, dans mes chevilles et tire. Me mord. Sauvagement, elle me retient et m'entraîne…

Je ne suis pas la seule à hurler, Il y a Ginny.. Elle pleure aussi je crois. Et je crois bien que ces grincements de dents et ses bruits de gorge forts de résistance sont ceux de Rogue.. La terre volette, au-dessus de nous et la lune est toujours absente. Je me débats, dans le noir, tortillant le pan de ma corde à mes poignets et bandant mon peu de muscles... Mais la tresse prise de folie me saucissonne. S'enroulant autour de mon torse et de ma poitrine en liant mes bras.

Les voix des autres diminuent jusqu'à devenir des faibles échos disparates. Je n'entends plus Ginny. Je n'entends qu'un bruit constant de cette terre avide de nous recouvrir et cette fleur qui ne cesse de rugir un peu plus à droite de moi.

.- Ah !

Un cri. Un seul. La voix rauque de Rogue. Et les glouglous de la terre qui dévore l'emplacement creusé par son corps.

Seul ma tête dépasse à présent. Je suis immobilisée. Je suis comprimée. La terre coule dans mon tee-shirt encore humide. Je ne veux pas mourir étouffée… Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je veux vivre, je veux vivre…

Je bouge les pieds et tressaille.. Je viens de perdre une chaussure.. Mes chaussettes sont trempées et je sens un courant d'air froid se propager sur mes orteils.. Se pourrait il que dessous moi, il y ait le vide.. ?

Est ce pour cela que mes mollets me font si mal ?

Est-ce donc la raison de cette douleur tenace dans mon mollet droit ? La bestiole serait pendue à mes jambes ? Tout son poids serait porté par cette mâchoire acérée plantée coriacement dans ma peau ?

Mon menton s'enfonce. Je ferme les yeux. Cela n'y change rien, n'est ce pas ? Et j'essaie de refaire voler la terre comme lorsque je me suis sortie de sous les décombres du Golem..

Je n'y arrive pas.

Ma tête s'enfouit. Je me suis fait engloutir entièrement.

Puis tout mon corps flotte, une seconde, comme suspendu dans une bulle d'air, comme en équilibre dans le cosmos intergalactique.

Ensuite, brusquement, comme si je glissais dans un toboggan, je dérape dans ce profond chaos aux entrailles fécondes. Je dérape les pieds joints, les bras collés le long de mon corps, les cheveux dressés en arrière de ma tête sous l'effet de la vitesse hallucinante avec laquelle je ripe, les yeux et la bouche fermés pour ne pas avaler de terre .

Je glisse et atterrit sur les fesses. Rudement.

J'entrouvre les paupières et rampe jusqu'au sol me tortillant encore comme un simple asticot, un animal inférieur, une chose si peu conséquente. .

Le plancher miroite. Comme fait d'une eau fraîche et pure solidifiée en état liquide.

Le menton à terre, je ne cesse de me contorsionner. Une pluie de terre quitte mes cheveux et mon cou et crépite sur le sol. On me retire ma baguette, l'arrachant presque à mon étreinte sauvage. Je tourne la tête.

A droite. Des pieds.

A gauche, Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts, hurlants de peur et de répugnance.. Ginny qui regarde par-dessus mon épaule et, à genoux, cherche à se débarrasser d'un charme qui la maintient à terre..

Et puis il y a Rogue. Ses cheveux noirs balayant le sol, son front blême où perle, incendiaires, une multitude de gouttes de sueur qui se mêlent à la poussière ocre et trace des sillons dessous ses yeux plissés avec force. Une veine pulse contre son cou rougi, il combat. Il ne veut pas rester.. Ployé…

Comme un serviteur. Un domestique…

Comme devant un.. M_aître_ ?

Je retourne la tête vers la droite et lève les yeux.

Les pieds bougent. Ce sont des bottes en peau de Dragon dont la partie supérieure est dissimulée par une robe de brocard grenat. La couleur de la régence. La couleur de sa démence. Il me sourit. Ses yeux rouges, réduits à l'état de fentes, brillent d'exaltation.

Sa baguette impérieuse se dresse : Rogue, Ginny et moi, au centre, sommes amenés devant ses yeux, nous élevant à sa hauteur, suspendu par un crochet invisible qui nous a attrapé le cou. La bestiole quitte mon mollet. Elle est hideuse. Noire, rouge, jaune, poilue, avec des yeux plus gros que sa tête aplatie et une mâchoire dissimulée derrière un éventail de moustaches.

Un grimvork, un être du monde souterrain, hématophage et inutile.. Enfin, cela dépend pour qui. Il se love entre les jambes du Lord Des Ténèbres.

Je relève les yeux pour le regarder, lui…

Il éclate d'un rire froid qui se répercute dans la pièce.

Tel un général qui inspecte ses sous-fifres, il passe devant nous. Pour le plaisir

Pour son plaisir.

Il nous détaille. Il s'amuse de voir notre infortune. De cette terre qui nous bouche les oreilles et nous chatouille les narines, de nos dents serrées, nos poings crispés et nos regards effrayés mais insolents.

Il s'amuse.

Il lève une main si fine que les os et les veines apparaissent en transparence. Il fait glisser son index le long de ma joue, et, dégouttée, je recule ma tête rageusement.

Voyant cela, il siffle. Persifleur.

Puis claque dans ses mains. S'applaudissant presque. Nagini, le serpent, ondulant sous ses anneaux verts sifflote avec enthousiasme.

Le Lord cajole de sa main sa tête reptilienne.

Rogue ouvre la bouche. D'un Doloris, Le Seigneur qui se veut Invincible le fait taire.

Rogue hurle.

Il est réduit au silence par le seul mouvement insignifiant d'un doigt.

Car le Lord Noir veut parler lui. Il veut que nous l'écoutions.

.- Ah ! Quelle joie ! Quelle agréable chance de vous avoir réunis tous trois dans mon nouveau chez moi…

Il s'arrête devant Ginny et lui saisit le menton, la pinçant avec brutalité, cherchant à darder son regard fielleux dans ses prunelles chocolat.

.- Ne me touchez pas ! Crache t'elle.

.- Ma plus ancienne correspondante.. Poursuit t'il sans prendre gare.

Il la lâche avec bestialité et elle se retient de ne pas crier.

Il passe devant moi, la tête haute et s'arrête devant mon voisin qui respire avec avidité pour éviter ce trop plein de douleur inadmissible en lui.

.- Mon ancien _Fidèle_…

Rogue le foudroie de ses iris charbonneux et ouvre la bouche.

.- Humm ? Que dis tu ? Le nargue Voldemort..

Puis il hausse les épaules, il n'en a que faire.

Il n'a pas fini son inventaire. Il en reste le cœur.

Moi, paniquée, terrorisée. Moi qu'il a déjà connu, effleuré. Moi qu'il va .. Tuer..

.- Et mon ancien-

.- Mouchard ? Supposais-je.

De sa paume gelée il me donne de faibles tapes sur les joues.

.- Brave petite.. Je n'aurais pas dit cela ainsi…

Il fait une moue qui tangue entre le dérisoire et la délectation.

.- Tu as manqué à Nagini et moi, sais-tu ? Mais je ne peux te blâmer d'avoir peu œuvré pour moi.. A vrai dire, mis à part cette ridicule crise d'adolescence qui s'est muée en une révolution ingrate vis-à-vis de moi, ta_ seule_ famille, ce qui m'a , je dois l'avouer, horriblement _blessé_, tu as été _délictueusement_ remarquable… et fiable.

Le dernier mot s'adresse à son ancien Mangemort.

Rogue cherche à lui retourner un sourire ironiquement contrit.

Le reptile siffle dangereusement et s'enroule le long du corps du nécrophage repenti.

Volemort nous tourne le dos. Sa robe majestueuse traînant au sol derrière lui, telle une queue bâtarde, un oriflamme débordant du mal absolu. Puis, il s'arrête, ayant ouvert une porte donnant sur ce qui semble être un couloir sombre.

Il pivote d'un quart de tour pour nous jauger une dernière fois.

.- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, mes anciens _amis,_ dit-il de sa voix aiguë, j'ose espérer que vous passerez un séjour culturiste.. Je vous serez fort reconnaissant de .. Vous blesser ? Non ! Point assez pour l'infamie portée à son paroxysme.. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? Ou bien, que diriez-vous de vous vider de votre substance vitale ?

La langue bifide de Nagini caresse le cou de Ginny, livide.

.- Oui, mais cette chère traîtresse en a réchappé… Ronchonne t'il faussement, avant de s'écrier joyeux, allons donc.. Je ne veux pas de jaloux, cela ferait encore des histoires. Nagini viens ici, mon beau.. Ordonne t'il à son ombre qui le rejoint rapidement. Je vais vous faire cette même promesse qu'à ma charmante enfant… Que diriez-vous de … Mourir !

Un jet puissant nous percute tous trois.

oIo POV Harry oIo

Des ronces me griffent le visage mais je n'ose pas les couper de peur de blesser Ron qui trébuche à chaque pas et que je situe approximativement, vu les coups de coude qu'il me donne, à environ 50 cm sur ma droite. Je ne vois pas ses traits malgré notre proximité, nous pataugeons depuis ce qui me semble des lustres, dans une nuit trop noire, une nuit de poix.

Régulièrement, je tire sur ma cape pour l'extirper de quelques massifs . je l'ai pris sur une impulsion et je ne regrette pas son épaisseur depuis que nous avons traversé un hiver en plein printemps. Sur mon cœur, le papillon de Nirvelli se frotte.

.-Lumos ! Lumos ! Lumos !

Derrière, Neville ne renonce pas. Tour à tour d'une voix suppliante, hystérique, ferme, confiante, désespérée, il lance le même sort d'éclairement, agitant machinalement sa baguette.

J'ai l'impression que nous avançons depuis des heures.

.- J'ai l'impression que nous avançons depuis des heures ! Bougonne Ron. Et je lui lance un regard, réconforté de savoir que mes sentiments sont partagés.

Il ne le capte pas, tout attentif qu'il est à ne pas se prendre une branche dans la figure.

Hermione soupire.

.- Oh ! Tais-toi un peu ! Il n'y en a qu'un qui parle et si c'est pour nous remonter le moral à ta sauce optimiste, il vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien !

Neville rit.

.- ouhla ! Y a du grabuge dans le couple.

.- La FERME ! Grognent Hermione et Ron.

J'esquisse un sourire qui perd aussitôt de son intensité lorsque je pense que j'aurais aimé me disputer avec Nirvelli moi aussi…

Mais elle a disparu…Nous sommes allés trop loin… Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans le noir.. Et maintenant quoi ? Me laisser abattre ? Non ! Elle doit être là bas, comme Malefoy et Sa Mère, elle doit y être !

Je soupire et déglutit difficilement.

Ron cherche mon épaule et me donne un coup de coude dans le menton.

.- Ron ! Fais gaffe… Geignais-je

.- Désolé vieux… Je voulais te dire, que ça va aller.. On va les retrouver.. J'ai ce nœud dans l'estomac pour Ginny, ça prouve qu'elle est en vie ! Je lu en voudrais trop de mourir sans qu'elle ne m'ai rendu ma BD Pour Tordu qu'elle m'a volé à mon septième anniversaire !

Il part d'un grand éclat de rire qui sonne faux avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Hermione tente de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, se rattrape à ma cheville lorsqu'elle bute contre une pierre, puis je crois rampe. Un de ses vêtements se déchire et elle serre son compagnon dans ses bras. Ses cheveux volent avec fureur sur mon visage et je pense qu'ils m'empêcheraient de voir clair s'il y avait eu une source de lumière.

Je n'entends que des « chut chut, mon cœur, elle va bien… Elle a de la ressource…chut, chut.. »

On reprend la marche. Luna chatonne doucement derrière. Sa voix éthérée me détend. Je m'étonne de ce que rien ne se trouve sur nos chemins, et un pressentiment terrible me noue la gorge.

.- Par merlin ! Où est ce fichu Manoir ! Chuchote furieusement Neville.

Des cailloux roulent.

.- Ce n'est pas évident de trouver un veracrasse dans une grange sombre, surtout quand il n'y est pas .. Fredonne Luna.

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

.- Rien de plus que ce que tu as compris, Hermione…

Je dérape et me rétablit. Mes pieds semblent s'enfoncer dans de la vase.. Et ils sont trempés. Je stoppe net.

.- Merde ! Fais gaffe aussi Harry ! S'exclame Hermione.

Elle me rentre dedans et Ron m'empêche de tomber en saisissant un pan de ma chemise.

.- N'avancez plus. Murmurais-je.

.- Oh bien ! Fait Luna.

Je tâtonne au hasard du bout de ma basket. Rien. Rien que du fluide.

.- Morgane ! Manquait plus que ça ! Soupirais-je.

.- Quoi ?

.-Une rivière.. Ou un fleuve…En tout cas, c'est profond.

.- Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir vu une aux environs de la forteresse sur toutes ces cartes.

.- Oh oui… Ce n'est pas évident de trouver un veracrasse dans –

.- Oh pitié !

.- Si seulement on avait les barques de Hagrid !

Une masse s'effondre.

.- Hagger.. Hagger.. Sanglote Graup.

.- Ah bravo, Neville ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau à traverser voilà qu'il pleut maintenant !

.- Hagggggerrr ! Hurle Graup et il laisse couler sur nos têtes des larmes de crocodile.

Un hurlement lointain de loup lui répond.

Luna jappe et nous sursautons tous.

Prenant sur moi de tuer le ridicule par une question ridicule, je demande :

.- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je crois qu'elle hausse les épaules et me sourit.

.- Je conjure le mauvais sort, Harry, bien sur. Bon, on la traverse cette étendue d'eau ou pas ? Avant que l'un d'entre nous ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Luna me remonte sacrément le moral. Ainsi qu'à Ron qui de sa haute voix profonde récapitule.

.- Malefoy d'abord ! Puis Rogue, Gin, et Nirvelli ! Autant dire, un qui a du causer du tort en s'opposant, et trois autres que Vol.. Voldemort a su un jour ou l'autre embobiner…Luna a raison.. Qui ? Maintenant ?

Hermione me pousse brutalement.

.- Personne, Ronald Weasley ! Et TOI, GRAUP, CESSE DE PLEURER !

Neville conclue d'une voix théâtrale alors que Graup se mouche.

.- Bien moi, je dis, que si, à cause de cette fichue nuit qu'il nous a fait tombé dessus, Voldemort avait perdu notre trace, il va vite la retrouver ! Crétins : cessez de brailler et traversons. Moi je propose qu'on scarifie des branches, et qu'on les laisse nous porter.

.- Ou simplement qu'on nage, non ?

Je lève ma baguette.

.- Il y a mieux. Et on ne sera pas trempé, pas fatigué. Et puisqu'on ne sait pas si l'autre rive est loin..

Je fais le premier pas sur l'étendue d'eau que je viens de glacer.

.- C'est solide pour l'instant mais dans la durée, je ne sais pas. Dis-je. Alors ? Vous venez ?

D'un mouvement de demi-cercle régulier, je glace petit à petit le fluide aqueux, formant un semblant de pont vers une destination inconnue.

Graup ferme la marche, cassant la glace à chaque pas et des ondes de choc se répercutent dans mes mollets.

.- Ce qui m'étonne, surtout, reprend Ron, décidé à ne pas se taire, c'est que l'Ordre ne soit pas encore arrivé jusqu'à nous…

.- Il y a d'autres batailles, ils sont sans doute retenus ailleurs.

.- Ou ils ont pris un autre chemin.

.- Ou alors ils sont déjà arrivés et –

.- chut ! S'écrie impérieuse Hermione.

.- quoi ?

Elle lève sa baguette.

.- Lumos !

Une lumière vive nous oblige à cligner des yeux.

Neville regarde simultanément l'éclat chatoyant émanant de la baguette d'Hermione puis sa baguette inerte levée pour rien.

.- Vous ressentez ? Demandais-je. La magie ?

.- Oui ! Souffle Hermione. C'est pour ça, j'ai réessayé.

.- lumos ? Essaie Neville.

Il sourit comme un fou sous la luminescence de son charme.

Nous sommes tous dans un état pitoyable. Le visage éraflé et sanglant. Des brindilles piquantes dans les cheveux. Les yeux cernés de poussière, les habits débraillés et massacrés.

Je pivote sur moi-même. Je cherche la Forteresse. Et la trouve.

En amont. Finalement, nous nous en sommes rapprochés malgré tout. Ses remparts s'élèvent, gigantesques.

Hermione pointe un doigt en l'air.

.- Regardez ! S'exclame t'elle.

De son index, elle nous montre la lune, de nouveau là, de nouveau ronde et claire. Et d'étranges ombres rodant devant en hululant.

D'étranges ombres cylindriques qui se rapprochent de nous à une vitesse affolante. Leurs ailes membraneuses fouettent l'air et projettent des gerbes de minuscules plumes.

Neville et Hermione poussent un cri étouffé alors que les créatures nous foncent dessus.

Elles sont prés d'une dizaine et ne planent pas, volant, en zig-zag, rendant leur mouvement incontrôlé et leur trajectoire dure à suivre.

Elles glapissent en des cris perçants et, battant toujours de leurs membres antérieurs fendent la masse verdâtre d'un regroupement de chênes dont les silhouettes noueuses se découpent sous la clarté blafarde lunaire.

.- A terre ! Hurle Hermione et nous plongeons dans l'herbe, roulant sur le dos pour viser les créatures terrifiantes, envoyées, sans aucun doute, à nous.

J'en stupéfixie une, et elle s'écroule dans un buisson qui l'engloutit et émet un rot sonore.

Une autre tombe, sous l'effet d'un sort combiné de Ron, Luna et Neville alors que Hermione, farouchement s'attaque à une troisième.

Une de ces bêtes roule jusqu'à moi et j'observe sa laideur. Elle est recouverte de plumes blanchâtres sur son jabot et grenat sur son dos. Son panache s'étale en éventail comme celui d'un paon faisant sa cours et à l'extrémité opposée, son gros bec rose et charnu se recourbe, lui donnant une forme particulièrement peu engageante.. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est, entre deux yeux, munis de paupières verticales, la présence de deux cornes. Ciselée, travaillée, en spirale et desquelles sortent une odeur infâme assez semblable à celle du lait caillé.

Les yeux gris de l'animal paralysé, fixés sur mes prunelles semblent me lancer de vertes reproches.

Un glapissement hystérique me sort de ma contemplation. Et je me redresse brusquement sur les coudes. Une bête, rusant, a surpris Hermione par derrière et la serrant de ses larges pattes griffues, s'envole avec elle vers la cime d'un arbre.

La baguette de Hermione gît à la place qu'elle occupait voilà quelques secondes.

.- HERMIONE ! Rugit Ron sortant de sous un taillis où il pouvait viser à loisir sans être repéré.

.- ATTENTION ! .Criais-je et je lève ma baguette.

Mais une aile cingle mon épaule et, percuté rudement, je tombe à terre. Ma nuque heurte un tronc d'arbre.

Je sombre.

.- humghhummu Harry… huummgghhmuuummm

.- Hummmhhummhmhmhmhh

Des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Je porte une main à mon visage. Je ne le sens plus. Pourtant je le tâte. Je sens, la peau chaude, le sang séché, les crevasses des éraflures, la poussière crayeuse, ma bouche asséchée..

Les voix se font distinctes quand je papillonne des yeux. Je vois flou d'abord. Blonds. Les gens dessus moi, sont blonds. Et deux. Je baisse les paupières.

On me donne des gifles puis un jet d'eau froide me force à refaire surface.

Neville et Luna sont penchés sur moi.

.- Ron, Hermione ? Demandais-je.

.- Envolés. Fait dans un souffle Neville en fermant ses yeux.

Luna tombe dans mes bras et m'étreint fortement.

.- Nous y sommes presque Harry. Décide de comment nous franchirons ces murailles et nous te suivrons ! Clame t'elle en nichant sa tête sur mon torse crasseux.

Je la repousse violemment alors que je n'ai qu'une envie qu'elle continue à me serrer comme cela.

Nerveusement, je recule.

.- Ne me suivez plus ! Hurlais-je. Ils partent tous ! Je n'ai pas pu en aider un ! Ne me suis pas Luna, je t'en prie ! Va t'en quand tu le peux encore ! et toi aussi Nev' !

Neville m'envoie un poing à la figure.

.- Crétin ! Eructe t'il.

Puis il fond en larme et je le suis. Je pleure. J'ai mal au cœur. Je n'en peux plus ! Où sont ils tous ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Pourquoi croire en moi alors que je n'ai pas été là pour eux ? Pourquoi me suivre dans cette guerre insensée, avancer en première ligne ? Pourquoi me suivre moi ? Moi qui suis fou d'avoir cru, jusqu'à ce matin encore qu'il y avait de l'espoir ?

Luna passe une main douce sur mon front et se penche pour me le baiser.

.- Car tu n'es pas fou. Et il n'y a que des fous dont il ne faut pas suivre les ordres. Parce que tu es mon ami. Et que je t'aime bien. Et parce que tu nous aimes bien aussi, Harry. Et parce que si tu n'as plus d'espoir, moi j'en ai pour tous. C'est ça d'avoir un brin de folie, c'est croire en tout, toujours.

Elle se lève et me tend une main.

Je la regarde longtemps, Luna, aux cheveux d'un blond sale. A ses oreilles, les petits radis fluorescents étincellent. Luna et ses remarques détonantes et criantes de vérité. Luna au cœur énorme.

Je regarde sa main fine. Toute sale. Mais si blanche par-dessous. Je regarde sa ligne de vie. Elle ne s'arrête pas brusquement…

Luna me sourit.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit.

Mon cœur bondit tant dans ma cage thoracique que je crains qu'il ne s'en échappe.

Alors je prends la main tendue et je me mets debout.

Attirant Luna par les épaules, je l'enveloppe de mes bras et la berce.

.- Moi.. Moi, je suivrais tes ordres, Luna. Je les suivrais tous. Dis-je d'une voix basse à son oreille.

Elle se détache lentement et me saisit la main avant de prendre celle de Neville.

.- Alors, allons-y. Sourit elle.

Un regard de Neville m'apprend qu'il s'excuse et je lui renvoie le même regard penaud. Nous nous sourions.

Graup sourit niaisement lui aussi et se relève d'un rocher sur lequel il était assis. Il claque des mains joyeusement, et des hiboux s'enfuient terrorisés.

.- Qu'est ce que c'était que ces monstres ? demande soudain Neville.

Luna éclate de son petit rire cristallin, se détache de nos mains et virevolte sur elle-même.

.- Des ronflaks Cornus ! S'écrie t'elle.

Elle fait trois entrechats, une petite arabesque puis soudain.. Disparaît.

Sans un cri.

Elle disparaît. Elle aussi.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_je pense publier le prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine et demi..je ne peux pas faire avant.. désolée.._


	41. Tu m’as donné ta boue et j’en ai fait de

**La petite rubrique… **olallalalallalala Que d'émotions en perpectives ! un chapitre que j'adore !. Je vous garantis du suspense. De l'amertume. je vous garantis des surprises, des rebondissements, des leçons d'héroïsme, je vous garantis de la malchance, et je vous assure que ce chapitre a été terriblement dur à écrire…Heureusement, des dialogues comme ceux entre Draco et.son 'père', étaient écrits depuis des mois, je ne savais juste pas s'ils auraient l'occasion de se greffer dans l'histoire, et voilà, c'est fait ! et je me suis drôlement amusé avec Ron et Hermione ! et puis, à un moment de saturation dans mes révisions g r'ouvert le tome5 de Hp pour tomber sur un passage où Luna parle des ronflacs cornus.. Là, elle y dit que ces bêtes ne volent pas.. Qu'importe vous allez voir.. ça va très bien s'intégrer et les petites explications que Luna va vous offrir m'ont fait sourire.. enfin bref c'est que du bonheur pour moi, ce chapitre, une grosse délivrance et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! … il y a différents pdv dans ce chapitre. Je les ai tous distingués, soit par des indications « pdv draco, pdv harry, pdv nirvelli » soit par des changements de caractères.. J'ai indiqué lesquels en bas de page… Je pense que c'est mieux de commencer à lire pour les découvrir au fur et à mesure, mais je ne sais pas si vous risquez ou non de vous embrouiller.. alors faites comme bon vous semble ! je vous souhaite une excellente lecture .. Au pays des Echos…

* * *

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à vos adorables Rar, je vous promets d'y répondre d'ici à la publication du chapitre suivant ! merci à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Tu m'as donné ta boue et j'en ai fait de l'or. (1)**

_La voûte nocturne, étincelante. Des massifs rocailleux en contrebas.. Un écho.. Comme une mélopée… Qui monte… Qui se répand.. Dans l'air… Qui l'envahit. Qui les envahit tous deux… Des larmes se tarissent… Des cris se font silencieux.. Leurs mains se raccrochent… A cette matière infecte… A cette boue… Ils se regardent.. Ils opinent… Ensemble, ils comptent bien en faire de l'or._

**Ooo PDV Draco ooO**

.- DEBOUT TRAITRE !

Son ordre fuse, cinglant. Il se répercute sur ses murs de pierres brutes, à l'infini. Alors, perclus d'une douleur infiniment plus cinglante que la souffrance physique, je me relève. Humilié, mais non soumis. Je ne tolère pas d'être à ses pieds.

Je mérite mieux que cela.

Il y a longtemps, j'ai été son fils.

Je suis né, il y a près de 17 ans de sa boue opaline qui a fécondé le ventre de ma mère. Mais je ne suis pas une de ces effigies de terre, qu'après avoir façonné dan un atelier sordide, on solidifie dans un four, inhibant tout essor.

Oh, certes ! Il a tout imprégné de moi, il m'a montré le monde, son monde, un monde corrompu, il m'a appris l'orgueil et la fierté mal placé, et a aiguisé mes réflexes. Il m'a appris à lui ressembler…

En fait, il m'a pétri. M'apportant la boue de sa vie d'assassin en calfeutrant les brèches dont il était l'auteur..

Mais voilà … J'espère bien extraire la quintessence de son œuvre.

Je compte bien me sacrifier s'il le faut.

Je ne suis pas figé, je ne suis pas inhumain, je suis trop fier pour être encore modelé comme du vulgaire argile.

Alors, je cache mon malaise derrière un masque de désinvolture, et, mains dans les poches, j'attends son bon vouloir, en élevant un sourcil cynique.

Ne t'attends pas, Lucius, que je trépasse face à ce fiel verbal sortant de ta bouche dépravée. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je tremble. Je vais résister.

Voilà pour quoi je fais un pas en avant. Un pas dans l'avenir que _je_ me trace.

Voilà pourquoi mes yeux se plissent et que je devine leur éclat particulier, aiguisé et tranchant comme la plus polie des lames d'argent.

.- Pourquoi donc vous êtes-vous donné tout ce mal pour me faire venir à vous ? Aviez-vous quelques craintes que je vous évite ? C'est ridicule. J'aurais passé une de ses portes et je ne vous aurais pas ignoré. Je ne peux pas plus nier cette haine en moi !

Oh, oui ! Tressaille, Lucius !

Tressaille encore ! Tressaille et soit fier, malgré tout, du chef d'œuvre qui échappe à l'artiste que tu ne fus pas.

Car, vois… Tu m'as donné ta boue et j'en ai fait de l'or.

**o0o**

**Elle ne se fait pas mal. Elle a la présence d'esprit d'amortir sa chute en créant une nappe d'air . Elle atterrit, pieds joints, et observe ce drôle de puits qui dérobe à sa vue les étoiles et l'astre lunaire. **

**De l'eau clapote. De l'eau suinte. Cela sent le renfermé… Sa robe est maculée et lourde.**

**Elle a perdu une boucle d'oreille. Elle ne voit pas clignoter le radis orange dans l'obscurité. Le faux légume semblerait s'être enfoncé dans cette nappe qui humidifie ses chaussettes à travers ses bottines. Dans la boue. **

**Luna sourit.**

**« La boue c'est la vie.. C'est le plus beau trésor des hommes, mais ils sont trop terre à terre pour s'en apercevoir » lui avait dit Maman le matin même de sa disparition, de sa mort, alors qu'elle se rendait à son travail de consultante au Ministère de La Magie, dans les quartiers des langues de plomb.. Le matin de ce soi-disant attentat dont nul n'avait entendu parler hormis son Papa et elle. Attentat concernant une seule victime. **

**Luna tourne la tête. Accrochée à un des murs ronds, il y a une torche. Présence incongrue au fond d'une cavité de ce style. Et puis, elle ne se trompe pas en voyant là bas ce qui ressemble à une marche…**

**Elle s'accroupit et se badigeonne le visage de boue. Une sorte de peinture de guerre. Son rire fuse.**

**.- de l'or ! De l'or ! Crie t'elle et elle fait jaillir de sa baguette un bouquet d'étincelles couleur soleil.**

**o0o**

**Ooo PDV Harry ooO**

.- LUNA ! Nous écrions-nous tous deux.

Aucune réponse, bien sur. Je ne m'en étonne pas.

Je tombe à terre, genoux pliés. Je regarde sans les voir les petits galets sous moi. J'entends Neville se relever, fébrile, on dirait. Et il pousse un cri étranglé.

Pourquoi mes jambes ne me portent plus ? Il y a quelques secondes, elles étaient prêtes à suivre Luna au bout du monde.

Graup, je crois, a mis une main en visière et considère les remparts du château. Avec ses poings, il serait à même de faire des percées, je pense..

De ma poche sort la baguette de Hermione que j'ai pris soin de ramasser, me disant qu'elle en aura besoin plus tard… La baguette soudain, animée d'une vie propre, file dans les airs. Hermione est vivante ! Je relève les yeux.

Neville me donne des coups de coude. Rien de bien méchant puis ensuite il m'agrippe l'épaule et la serre tellement que je manque d'en rester engourdi.

Neville a les joues rougies, et les yeux brillants. Il semble joyeux. Le contrecoup, sûrement. On ne peut pas, décemment, être heureux d'une nouvelle disparition de l'un d'entre nous…

Il pointe un doigt des étincelles éclatantes qui crépitent. Je repousse Neville durement. Mes jambes se remettent en branle. Neville est complètement inerte sur le sol.

Je cours jusqu'à l'endroit éclairé, là, où, comme une ballerine, elle dansait, aérienne.

Derrière ce petit monticule.. En contre bas….

J'éclate de rire. Neville me rejoint et se penche à son tour.

.- C'est un passage ! Applaudit Luna . Descendez-donc !

**o0o**

_Des brindilles.. Des petits cailloux.. Des fientes pestilentielles.. Encore des brindilles… Amassées.. Eux au milieu, qui font la moue… Au milieu de ce Nid immense dans lequel on les a déposés.… Hermione ne perd pas de temps, d'un 'Accio' claironnant, elle appelle sa_ _baguette, abandonnée plus bas… Elle se penche par-dessus la forme hémisphérique et considère les environs.. Quand elle se rassoit, son tient vire au vert._

_.- Ah ! Quand même ! On est à une sacré hauteur._

_Lui, Ron, regarde la dizaine d'oiseau qui les observent volant au-dessus d'eux. _

_.- Il faut les occuper… Il faut les faire descendre._

_Il connaît le regard de sa petite amie quand son visage s'éclaire. Elle a une idée. Elle s'est levée et fébrilement, mesure la distance entre le nid qu'ils occupent et le voisin… Il sourit. Il pense bien avoir compris… Les oiseaux, ces stupides oiseaux, ont amassé leurs œufs dans cette coque de fortune que Hermione projette déjà de rejoindre._

_.- Il va y avoir de l'omelette ! S'exclame t'il, joyeusement et il part dans un formidable éclat de rire._

**Oo pdv nirvelli oo**

La vapeur condensée me brûle. Les murs s'effacent sous mes yeux, défilant les uns après les autres, murs de pierre noir, de marbre, blanchis à la chaux, une tapisserie brodée d'or, des pierres à nouveau, m'avalant les uns après les autres. Je passe à travers eux, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un spectre…. Mais, finalement, mon dos cogne contre une surface irrégulière. Un escalier ? Et je tombe face conte terre. Apparemment, il ne nous offre pas une mort prompt…

Je suis seule. Ginny et Rogue ne sont plus là. La première n'a pas dépassé les parois blanchies à la chaux et le second en a vu que je ne verrais jamais.

Je me relève, vivement, quand j'entends les grincements d'une porte … Je traîne ma jambe blessée derrière moi.. Elle semble étrangement engourdie. Mes muscles sont tendus pourtant et le sang coagule. C'est dans un tressaillement que je réalise que la salive du Grimvok est venimeuse… Combien de temps avant que les toxines ne me paralysent entièrement ?

Je tourne la tête. Je considère la pièce.

Une belle pièce. Moi qui m'attendais à un cachot.

Les murs sont de marbre rose et tendus de tapisseries festives aux couleurs enchanteresses. Par de nombreuses fenêtres voilées d'organdi pastel filtrent des rayons lunaires. Les plages lumineuses jouent avec les motifs de lune représentés sur un sol brillant de magnificence.

Au mur, sont suspendues quelques objets. Une épée, dont la coquille d'argent est rehaussée de sept pierres de Lapis-lazuli. Un écu, disproportionné, ruisselant d'or. Une longue tige de bois, apparemment en chêne, noueuse : un bâton, il semblerait. Et enfin, trônant, au milieu de la pièce, sur un guéridon taillé dans une pierre noire, trône une coupe à l'aspect rudimentaire.

Perplexe, je me demande si ces quatre objets ont une fonction autre que décorative.

Et puis j'entends des pas. Au-dessus de ma tête.

Je pivote brusquement, manquant de tomber par le déséquilibre que cause ma jambe qui ne bouge plus.

Et la voit majestueuse. Hiératique, la prêtresse du mystère.

Drapée de ses atours symboliques : son long manteau pourpre dentelé de fils d'or, recouvrant une robe diaphane de lin blanc. Dessus sa tête voilée, il y a ces trois couronnes. Elle domine le monde physique, mental et spirituel et elle entend me dominer moi…

Dessous ses mains blanches reposent son Livre du Savoir, son plus précieux allié, la clé de la connaissance secrète et ultime.

Elle me regarde gravement en souriant. Elle est belle. Elle me terrorise. Elle dépose son livre sur son siége délaissé.

Elle descend une marche avec majesté…

Ma Peur.

Celle qui est maître de mon destin.

**o0o**

**_Harry va mieux. Harry avance en tête. Luna le suit. Puis moi derrière qui ferme la marche. Nous sommes dans un boyau étroit. Il y plane une odeur horrible.. Cela s'apparente assez à du souffre.. Je suppose.. On m'a toujours dit que le souffre était horrible à respirer, un zest d'œuf pourri et de lait caillé… Bref, nous avançons. Nous sommes descendus dans ce puits étrange, laissant à Graup le soin de pénétrer en la Forteresse par là où Ce Monstre Noir s'attendait à ce que Harry arrive. Mais grâce à la chute inopinée de Luna, Harry gagne un temps précieux et de l'énergie. Ce passage va nous conduire à l'intérieur. Chacun de nous le sait, et s'en réjouit. Autant qu'on puisse se réjouir d'avancer vers la mort contre laquelle on s'acharne._**

**_.- Attention, il y a des sortes de stalagmites. Prévient Harry._**

_**Je prends garde, alors, comme chacun d'eux et laisse errer ma baguette vers le sol irrégulier pour mieux l'éclairer. Nous avons déjà gravis une multitude de marches escarpées, puis, nous sommes redescendus par une échelle, pour ensuite faire un tour dans une barque qui a failli chavirer prés de trois fois.. C'est un véritable parcours ce trajet secret..**_

_**Je tapote l'épaule de Luna.**_

_**.- Dis, Luna. Il me semble que tu nous avais dit que les Ronflaks Cornus n'étaient pas capables de voler…**_

_**Luna hausse les épaules. Elle n a plus qu'un radis qui brille à ses oreilles. Et son joli visage est tout peinturluré.**_

_**.- Bien, tu sais, Neville, la théorie selon laquelle les mutations des espèces prend des siècles, est fausse. Apparemment, deux ans peuvent suffire.. J'ai lu que tout se passait au niveau d'un gène. Les Moldus l'ont prouvé eux même. Ils l'ont nommé le gène Homérique. C'est charmant, non ?**_

_**Je trouve ça un peu étrange cette appellation.. Homérique ? Homere n'était-il pas ce poète Moldu Grec ? Je sais que je suis peu calé en langues anciennes, mais si on fait une association de deux racines communes, on pourrait appeler ce gène le gène homéotique, non ?**_

_**Je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus. Luna et Harry se sont arrêtés. Face à une dalle. **_

_**.- On est arrivé, je pense. Souffle Harry.**_

_**Je suppose qu'il doit être une vrai boule de nerfs. Je devine la tension en lui rien que dans le son rauque de sa voix. Et puis, il y a une aura magique qui émane de lui. **_

_**Je sais que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de lui dire, de leur dire, déjà six fois depuis que, moi, Neville, claustrophobe, suis descendu dans ce passage, mais :**_

_**.- Vous savez vous êtes des amis géniaux, et.. et..**_

_**Luna et Harry me tapotent l'épaule tous deux avant de m'étreindre fortement.**_

_**Ils se cognent la tête. .**_

_**.- Toi aussi ! Disent-ils et on se repousse tous, après s'être éclairci la voix.**_

_**Harry lève une main. Il murmure. La dalle se ternit, la dalle semble se liquéfier, mais elle ne glougloute pas. Nous n'entendons que les litanies qu'il débite. A travers la cascade d'eau silencieuse nous apercevons une pièce. Elle semble assez commune. Et surtout, elle est vide.**_

_**.- La voie est libre. Chuchote Luna.**_

_**Harry baisse sa main et nous pointons avec lui notre baguette vers le massif rocheux. **_

_**Il commence déjà par insonoriser les lieux puis, nous regarde. Ses yeux brillent. Nous hochons la tête. En bon petit soldat. En bons amis. En loyaux défenseurs de notre propre courage. Nous sommes prêts. Nous ouvrons la fosse au lion.**_

_**La dalle pivote sur elle-même, elle roule. Et nous entrons dans la pièce.**_

_**Une même exclamation s'échappe de nos lèvres..**_

_**Directement sur notre droite, vestigiale, se dresse une arcade. Elle est dans une fosse. On y accède par une volée de trois marches.. Elle est en ruine. Identique à celle du Ministère si ce n'est que le voile qui ondule au milieu est d'une blancheur immaculée.. et que… J'entends les voix…**_

_**.- Incroyable ! S'exclame Harry en avançant suivi de près par Luna .**_

_**.- Harry, toi non plus, tu n'entends plus rien, n'est ce pas ? Demande t'elle.**_

_**Il acquiesce et je m'étonne. J'entends moi ! J'entends ces murmures, ces drôles de râles, sans rien distinguer, mais j'entends ! **_

_**Et j'entends aussi un rire derrière moi. Un rire que je connais. Un rire que je hais. Celui de ce suppôt de Satan ! De cette Lestrange et je fais volte-face. Tellement brusquement que Luna se prend mon coude dans le dos. Moi je l'ai vue, cette horrible femme, à travers une sorte de meurtrière. Alors, je crie :**_

_**.- VOUS ALLEZ PAYER, MONSTRE !**_

_**Je n'entends pas le cri de Luna, je n'entends pas celui de Harry. Je n'entends pas mon amie, trébucher et dégringoler, en bas des marches de pierre, et tomber.. Tomber derrière le voilage…**_

_**Je cours après ma vengeance. **_

**o0o**

**Oo Pdv draco oO**

.- Pourquoi donc à ton avis ? Rétorque t'il.

Je hausse les épaules. La nonchalance du geste me décrispe. Ma tension semble s'évacuer en ce simple mouvement d'épaule. Un sourire narquois vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

.- Quelle importance ? Vous tenez vraiment à ce que j'invente une raison ? Vous tenez vraiment à ces jeux stupides ? Deviner qui ment, feinter et douter ? Venez en au fait. Je n'en soufrerais pas moins et vous n'en serez que plus satisfait !

Il tourne autour de moi. Ses yeux onyx me jaugent, comme ceux d'un meneur d'abattoir. Mais je me tiens droit. Mon regard ne fléchit pas. Mon sourire s'affirme. Mes épaules tombent, décontractées.

Vois-tu, ce qui me reste comme fièvre et capacité ? Vois-tu, toi qui tourne, comme un rapace affamé, sans répit, baguette au poing, que tu ne me feras pas fléchir ? Comprends-tu enfin que je m'asservirais pas ! Que je suis plus ta lignée et que cette simple force me rend bien plus imposant que toi ?

.- Oh ! bien.. Si tu souhaites ruser. Rusons ! Tu ne comptes plus que sur l'intelligence que je t'ai donnée, n'est pas ? Pauvre de toi !

Je me tais. Je n'ai rien à dire. Il ne comprend pas. C'est trop tard pour lui. Il ne sera plus jamais mon Père. Et si j'en viens à pointer ma baguette sur lui je défie quiconque de dire que je suis un patricide.

.- Je tenais à recevoir dignement celui qui est devenu source d'humiliation pour moi. La décadence de mon Sang Pur. Un traître à sa famille. Un traître à son âme ! Une abomination. Un ennemi. A détruire ! Sais-tu seulement à quel point il est douloureux que son unique enfant ne suive pas la voie que son père diligent lui montre ? Le chemin qui l'aurait fait s'élever ?

.- Croyez-vous donc que vous ne m'avez pas déçu, Lucius ?

.- Ce n'est point aux enfants d'être fier de ses géniteurs ! Tonne t'il.

Je fais une moue. Soit. Mais je n'ai plus de Père. Et cet homme, face à moi, il me déçoit. Il me répugne. Il me fait honte.. Et pitié.

.- Sans doute est-ce dans l'ordre des choses de torturer sa femme ? Dis-je.

Il est surpris. Surpris de mon aplomb. Surpris que moi, celui qui, lors de la dernière bataille, ai été plongé dan un coma car une sale bestiole l'avait vidé de son sang sans qu'il ne sache se défendre, puisse le défier.

Bien, oui, j'ai d'autres ressources. Comme celle-ci…

Je plonge en avant. Je pousse un cri terrible. Je percute son ventre de plein fouet. C'est bas peut être. Mais mérite t'il mieux qu'une lutte Moldu ?

Il tombe à la renverse en poussant une exclamation surprise. Sa tête heurte une paroi saillante. Ses cheveux se maculent de rouge. Ses doigts lâchent la baguette. Je m'en empare, prestement. Je la pointe sur lui. Assommé qui cherche à se relever…

.- Tss Tss.. Sifflais-je. Je serais toi, je ne bougerais pas. Ligatus !

Les cordes s'enroulent. Résistant par la magie sans baguette, il cherche à s'en défaire mais je l'en empêche.

.- Impérium ! Hurlais-je.

Je pleure, je crois, alors que je prononce distinctement ce sort impardonnable. Il doit payer ! Il doit savoir les torts qu'il a causé à ma Mère !

J'entre dans son esprit. C'est noir. C'est laid !

Je tremble. Je pleure.

.- Je vais retirer les liens. Tu vas être bien sage, un brave toutou. Tu vas remettre ta capuche, et agir comme si de rien.. Allez ! Bien… Maintenant.. Maintenant. Répétais-je, affirmant mon emprise. Conduis-moi à Mère et si tu me trahis, tu meurs, est ce clair, Lucius ?

**o0o**

_.- Un simple Mobilicorpus, qu'elle disait.. Panique Ron._

_Suspendu dans le vide, à une hauteur sidérante, il tangue. Les oiseaux monstrueux cherchent à faire lâcher prise à Hermione. Et lui, en attendant, il ferme les yeux. Il est à mi-distance entre le nid qu'il a quitté et le nid où elle a décidé de l'envoyer. Elle a peur de voler. Il le sait bien.. Mais tout de même, là.._

_.- aaah ! Hurle t'il quand il commence à chuter._

_Une force invisible le catapulte brusquement sur quelque chose de rond. Un œuf craque._

_.- Oh Oh. Fait il._

_Les oiseaux cessent d'ennuyer Hermione. Ils relèvent leur long cou poilu, clignent des paupières. Le doute les effleure._

_Lui, quelques mètres sur leur droite, sourit crânement._

_.- oh ? C'était ton petit Bartolomew, ma cocotte ? Demande t'il à une de ces bécasses dont la corne est pointée vers lui._

_Il se relève et marche sur un autre œuf. Le jaune macule le bas de sa robe, les bouts de coquille calcaire croustillent sous ses pas lourds. Il s'amuse bien._

_.- Merlin et Morgane ! Pépie t'il . Je viens d'écraser Janice !_

_Il entend Hermione éclater de rire et lève les yeux pour la voir s'activer à sa propre affaire._

_Les oiseaux se mettent à caqueter. Et ils se rapprochent.. Et ils sont furieux. Et leurs cornes fument_.. Et leurs becs claquent. Et leurs griffes sont sorties..

_Ron, saisit trois œufs à pleins bras et les lance dans trois directions opposées._

_.- Adieu, Marinou, Barnabé et Jacky !_

_Les oiseaux fendent l'air et s'éparpillent, en piaillant, pour sauver leurs progénitures en détresse. Enfin quatre d'entre eux seulement. Les autres, les six autres, à tir d'ailes, se rapprochent de lui. Son estomac fait des triples bonds._

_.- Vite, Mione.. Vite.. Supplie t'il alors que, du pied, il expédie Lizza-Jane vers un sycomore dont la cime est située une dizaine de mètres plus bas._

_Une aile le projette brusquement sur deux œufs miraculeusement indemnes. Enfin, ils ne le sont plus désormais. Les créatures s'en inquiètent. Et Comprennent. Cet homme roux est une plaie. Il faut le balancer dans le vide. Ils en oublient l'autre humaine, qui a détaché son nid, lui a fait pousser des ailes en acier et s'attelle à y créer une sorte de gouvernail._

_Saisissant la chose rousse par les épaules, un des oiseaux le soulève. Ron, sort sa baguette et le fait imploser._

_.- Beurk… Vomit-il._

Il_ se secoue mais le sang, la bile et les lambeaux de peau et les rémiges l'ont entièrement recouverts._

_Et alors, qu'un bec, tel une perceuse mortelle, s'en allait percuter sa tempe et le tuer, une main invisible l'agrippe et il tombe à la renverse sur un nid enchanté._

_Les oiseaux ne les poursuivent pas. Les monstres sauvent ce qui reste de leur descendance._

_La jeune fille se tourne vers son petit ami, désapprobatrice._

_.- Tu aurais pu faire attention, tout de même, mon cœur, tu es tout sale !_

_Un ample mouvement de la baguette et il est débarrassé des restes de cette créature sanguinaire. Il serre sa petite amie aux milles idées folles dans ses bras et pose son menton sur sa tête ébouriffée._

_.- Hyahhhooouuuu ! Hurle Hermione, en levant un poing en l'air . Hue cocotte ! Droit à la forteresse !_

_Ron soupire fortement. C'était moins une._

**oo pdv Nirvelli oo**

Elle descend trois marches, despotique et me toise, son sourire dansant encore comme un appel à ma future fin.

.- Bonjour, mon enfant, me salue La Papesse. Je suis ton destin.

Je monte les marches à mon tour. Je ne resterais pas plus bas qu'elle. Ce n'est qu'une des créatures déguisées de Voldemort, une fée damnée, peut être, une naïade ? Ce n'est pas la vraie Papesse qui n'est qu'une figure symbolique du tarot, qui n'est pas un être humain à part entière...

.- Je sais.

Elle rit. Aucun amusement ne perce dans les notes gracieuses qui fusent.

.- Oh ? Tu sais ? Répète t'elle.

Elle se penche en avant.

.- Dis-moi tout… Suggère t'elle.

Et cette suggestion est un ordre.

.- Je vais mourir. Dis-je.

Elle fait une moue appréciative et dodeline de la tête ; ses cheveux semblent onduler d'eux même sous le brillant de cette domination à trois étages.

.- oh, certes oui ! Sourit La Papesse. Tu ne peux lutter contre cela…

La peur me noue la gorge. La peur me terrasse. Je trébuche sur une marche, fatiguée de traîner cette jambe, grimaçant de sentir ma cuisse abandonner toute résistance face au poison mortel.

.- Mais je peux lutter un peu.. Contre vous.. Gagner du temps.. Marmonnais-je..

.- Le destin n'attend pas, enfant.. Quelle idée saugrenue ?

.- Je peux lutter contre les mots.. Et c'est tout ce que vous êtes.

.- Ne suis-je plus ton destin ?

J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur. De près, je vois les rides sur son visage, les cernes sous ses yeux.. Je vois qu'elle n'est que vieillesse.

.- Vous êtes le destin qu'il m'a offert.. Eludais-je. Vous n'êtes pas celui que j'ai consulté… Donc vous êtes mon ancienne peur.. Pas ma nouvelle…

Elle se lève d'un bond. Elle me repousse d'un geste sec.

Je tombe sur les fesses. Ma jambe droite semble peser le poids du monde ou tout du moins le poids de ma survie, ce qui est déjà suffisant. Elle descend les marches.

.- Tu as consulté, enfant ? S'étonne t'elle.

Je relève les yeux en baissant ma tête vers elle.

.- Oui. Avouais-je.

Elle me tend une main et la peur de ne pas pouvoir me relever seule me la fait accepter.

Ses mains sont glaciales.

.- Qu'as tu su ?

Je la suis, redescendant tout aussi difficilement ces marches que j'ai eu tant de mal à monter. Elle lâche ma main.

.- Que mon voyage ne s'achèvera pas si j'y mets toute ma volonté. Si je ne m'arrime pas à quelques bornes de facilité. Si je cours pour aller de l'avant..

Elle renifle avec mépris. Une marche se dérobe sous mes pieds et je tombe en avant, rudement. . Je ne crie pas. Je ne crie plus... Combien de fois ai-je chuté ces quelques jours. Combien de fois me suis-je relevée ? Toujours.

.- Courir ? Persifle t'elle. Tu ne marches même plus.

Certes, mais je rampe.

VOIS.. Vois comme je résiste et avance, ventre contre terre, menton dressée, ma jambe morte derrière, délaissée, bleuie, immonde.. Vois je te rejoins.. Je voyage encore, je voyage de marches en marches, de certitudes en certitudes.. Je veux vivre. Car j'aime.

Je revois défiler devant mes yeux plissés par la fièvre, le visage de Ma petite Chérie et les joues crasseuses de Granny. Je revois ses longs doigts aux ongles acérés me tirer les cartes. Me mettre en confiance. Je me revois imprégner de mes ondes les lames qu'elle avait purifié dessus un encens à la violette. Je me rappelle chacune des lames disposées sur ce petit tapis blanc brodé de symboles cabalistiques. Et je me remémore mon soulagement.

.- Un bon souvenir ? Demande t'elle, curieuse et entreprenant de revivifier la peur en moi.

Je cherche à sourire mais n'ébauche qu'une grimace.

.- Oui.. Commençais-je.

Je me hisse difficilement, m'agrippant aux jointures du marbre rose sur ma jambe gauche qui tremble, les yeux piquant de la sueur qui suinte de mon front, je reste debout.

Mes doigts jouent sur la garde métallique de cette épée attachée au mur.

Je me souviens du conseil de Granny The Ogress… « Sept ». Le chiffre magique par excellence.

Abscons ce conseil, n'est ce pas ? Je n'avais pas compris. Mais là je réalise. Sept fenêtres. Sept marches. Sept lapis-lazuli.. Sept représentations sur le sol. Sept, le chiffre magique par excellence.

Sept morts.

Je ferme les yeux en poussant un cri de douleur. Je feinte. Ma spécialité. Elle rit. Elle se délecte. Moi, j'accumule de l'énergie… Et j'appelle cette petite fiole en la possession de Rogue.. J'avais oublié ce qu'elle contenait..

Je fais mine de tomber au sol et dans mon effondrement, j'entraîne l'épée.

Elle chut bruyamment à mes pieds et, prise d'un fou rire, mon destin maléfique ne voit pas la petite timbale au liquide doré se déposer dans ma paume.

Alors, que je fais mine de sangloter, les doigts massant ma jambe mourante, elle se lasse et commence à avancer. Je prie pour que la solution agisse vite.

Déjà ma jambe me brûle. La timbale est presque vide, je la revisse soigneusement et la range dans ma poche.

La Papesse avance vers moi.

Ses talons claquent.

Ma main droite se referme Ma jambe me picote. Je serre les dents. Faites que cela aille. Faites que je ne tremble pas. Je resserre ma prise sous la coquille étincelante.

Elle est à bonne portée. Trois enjambées, juste.

La bouche ouverte, prenant appui sur mes bras je me relève. Elle marque un arrêt. Considère la couleur tabac de ma jambe. S'étonne.

.- Et bientôt une réalité. Lui confiais-je.

Et me mettant à courir, l'épée en avant j'attaque.

**oOo**

**Le voilage blanc en lambeau lui effleure le visage. La lumière transcendant de la pièce la fait cligner des yeux. Pourtant une brume épaisse ne lui laisse deviner que de rares contours anguleux.. Des sortes de corniches. Alors, qu'elle est tombée en roulant sur elle-même, elle arrive sur ses pieds.**

**.- Youhou ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande t'elle.**

**Personne ne daigne répondre. Luna ne s'en étonne pas. Après tout, il ne semblait plus y avoir quelqu'un _là dedans_.. Elle avance sur un sol qui ne semble pas avoir de texture propre. Derrière elle, le voilage ondule. Frissonnante, elle pense à Sirius qui n'est jamais ressorti de derrière l'arcade croulant e du Ministère… Réprimant une vague de terreur qui manque de la submerger, elle pivote et se jette vers la toile. Vers l'extérieur. Vers la main tendue de Harry…Mais une force la repousse. Toujours.. Toujours…**

**Luna s'écroule en sanglotant. Là voilà totalement paniquée cette fois. Elle se laisse glisser au sol, enserre ses jambes de ses bras et baisse la tête pour pleurer tout son soûl. De grosses larmes roulent de ses yeux. Est-elle condamnée elle-aussi ? Comme Sirius ?**

**.- Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Etes-vous là ? Demande t'elle brusquement.**

**Elle fait l'effort suprême de se relever et de sécher ses larmes et trottine dans la pièce au hasard, écartant les bras comme une nageuse, pour dissiper les vapeurs inodores qui gênent sa vue. **

**La brume se disperse pour laisser apparaître une quarantaine d'individus. L'habit et l'allure de certains la laisse au bord du fou rire. On peut bien la traiter de folle allez ! **

**Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe de velours à crinoline s'avance jusqu'à elle.**

**.- Nous avons senti la présence d'une nouvelle.. Parle t'elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue et t'offrons notre amitié. **

**Luna lui offre un sourire.**

**.- Tu as succombé toi aussi, petite ? S'enquière un sorcier avec des favoris auburn.**

**.- Non.. Non, moi.. Je suis tombée. Mon ami Neville a eu un geste malencontreux, et j'ai trébuché voyez-vous. Dites, avez-vous vu Sirius dans le coin ? **

**Ses nouveaux amis se concertent du regard et une petite femme rondouillette fend les rangs. **

**.- Nous ne connaissons pas de Sirius, Chérie.. Il doit être de l'autre coté… Quelle chance pour toi ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de te morfondre ici.. Et, malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance… Mais quelle chance tout de même ! **

**.- Pourquoi ? Demande Luna interdite. C'est quoi cet autre coté ?**

**La femme la traîne par la main à travers la brume. **

**.- C'est là où sont ceux qui sont entrés par l'autre arcade… Là où doit être ton ami…**

**.- Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est le parrain de Harry Potter.**

**.- Qui est Harry Potter ? Est ce un Sorcier puissant ? **

**Luna dodeline de la tête.**

**.- Alors vous pensez que je vais repartir ? **

**.- Bien sur, puisque tu connais quelqu'un de l'autre coté.. La magie discernera ça, la brume va se dissiper et tu pourras le reconnaître… La brume ne se dissipe que lorsque deux connaissances étant passés chacune dans une arcade se touchent.. Du moins, nous l'avons vu.. Deux fois.. Deux seules petites fois en près de 400 ans ! Bien sur tu ne peux sauver qu'une personne et les deux qui sont parties nous ont toujours affirmé que quelqu'un viendra chercher d'autres d'entre nous.. Mais les ans s'écoulent et nul ne reviennent… Voilà, nous arrivons face à l'autre coté. Je te laisse là, cela me fend le cœur, de ne jamais voir personne de l'autre coté…J'attends depuis si longtemps… Et aucun des miens ne viendra.. Ils sont tous morts depuis…**

**Après un signe de la main, la sorcière rebrousse chemin.. Luna considère, perplexe, un voile marron qui flotte devant ses yeux écarquillés. Elle tend la main et le voile se fait transparent.**

**.- Sirius ? Appelle t'elle.**

**Mais c'est une voix féminine qui répond.**

**.- Mon Astre ? Mon astre, est ce toi ?**

**Une belle femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond cendré lui fait face derrière le voile incolore.**

**Luna s'exclame.**

**.- Maman ! **

**o0o**

**O Pdv harry O**

.- LUNA ! Criais-je.

Ma main part vers sa robe. Mais trop tard.. Elle tombe..

Elle tombe au bas des marches. Je me précipite, dans un dernier effort. Mais trop tard. J'aurais du savoir.. J'aurais du me méfier… Cette Arcade est une de mes malédictions. Le voile la happe.

Je n'aperçois que les reflets de ses cheveux si étrangement blond quand la toile blanche s'enroule autour d'elle.

Je recule.

J'entends la voix de Dumbledore. Sa voix, cette fois là.. Je m'imagine qu'il me dirait « Il n'y a rien à faire.. Viens Harry.. Viens.. »

Alors, je recule.

Je ne l'abandonne pas. Je m'abandonne moi-même.

Je rebrousse chemin.

Neville est parti. Neville est parti avec sa rage.

Je la lui laisse cette vengeance. Moi j'aurais Voldemort, c'est déjà bien assez. Lui il aura cette femme démoniaque.

Je marche. Je sors. Un couloir. Des torches qui chuintent.

Une salle de bal.

Et lui .

Au Milieu.

Ses yeux rouges.

Sa robe noire.

Il me salue en riant.

.- Je t'attendais, Harry.. Siffle Lord Voldemort. Prêt à ouvrir le bal ?

J'entends des rires. Il y a ces serviteurs tout autour. Derrière les pylônes.

Un craquement sinistre. Des bruits de course. La voix de crécelle de Tonks…

L'Ordre.

Il retire sa cape. Je garde la mienne. Elle me garde en vie de sa chaleur.

Je serre les dents. Ma cicatrice me brûle. Mais ce n'est qu'une fâcheuse habitude n'est ce pas.

Je hoche la tête.

J'ouvrirais le bal et j'en ferais la clôture. Lui pas.

.- DOLORIS ! Hurlais-je.

**o0o**

_**Elle court vite, la garce. Mais je vois les pans de sa robe. A chaque détour de couloir.. J'entends son rire de Hyène. Je vise. J'attaque. Les sorts ricochent. Elle croit que je n'arrive à rien. Elle ne sait pas, elle, la meurtrière, celle qui a fait de moi, un orphelin, que ce n'est qu'un échauffement, et qu'au plus fort de la compétition, c'est moi qui dominerai, c'est moi qui vaincrai, c'est moi qui vengerai, et elle.. Elle, Bellatrix Black.. Elle sera morte. Dans cette salle de réception, tiens, où elle me fait débouler, où elle se drape dans la sécurité des siens… Oui, elle sera morte.. J'en fais le serment. **_

**oOo PVD DRACO oOo**

Il marche. Vraiment pour le geste. Il marche.

Clac. Clac.

Un pas.

Clac. Clac.

Un pas.

Clac. clac.

Un pas.

Un autre.

Encore un autre.

Jusque Ma Mère.

L'esprit vide, il marche, moi je le suis et je commande. J'ai des sueurs froides. Diriger son esprit c'est comme m'asservir à une solution de facilité. Pourtant c'est si douloureux. De se savoir criminel, maintenant.

Nous passons une porte épaisse. Il allume une torche. Il la saisit. Il éclaire le chemin.

L'escalier en hélice tourne à l'identique des pensées qui se bousculent en moi.

Que ferais-je de lui, ensuite ?

Je me secoue.

Je n'y suis pas. J'attends juste de revoir ma Mère.

Ils ont vraiment craint qu'elle s'échappe. Il y a des charmes de sécurité partout. J'ordonne à Lucius de les contourner. Il s'exécute, il ne lutte pas suffisamment fort.. Il y a des gardes aussi. Lucius leur parle sèchement. Il les congédie, d'un mot, d'une phrase, d'un regard. Il joue très bien le dominé qui commande.

Ils ont vraiment eu l'envie de la voir se faner, comme une fleur sans soleil. Elle est dans le noir. J'ordonne à Lucius d'allumer plus de torches. A défaut de soleil, Mère aura un passage éclairé. Elle n'aura pas à fatiguer ses yeux mimosa pour deviner que cette marche est érodée et que cette autre glisse, maculée d'une substance parme inconnue.

Il ouvre une énième porte.

Je la vois.

Accroupie. Dans l'ombre de ses craintes.

Elle relève brusquement la tête, éblouie par cette lumière. Elle porte les mains à son visage. A t 'elle peur qu'on la frappe. Est-ce la raison de cet hématome ?

J'ordonne à Lucius de rester calme. Elle sursaute au son de ma voix. A la sécheresse de l'ordre.

.- Mère ! M'exclamais-je, ensuite.

Et elle pousse ce petit cri que j'aime tant.

Je cours vers elle. Je la soulève de mes bras. Je respire son parfum fleuri. Elle se blottit contre sa délivrance.

.- Viens ! L'enjoignais-je, et me tournant vers Lucius, le visage dur, j'ajoute : TOI AUSSI ! SANS SE REBELLER !

Mère se laisse prendre par la main. Elle ravale ses larmes.

Elle me demande d'attendre un instant. Elle a vu sa baguette, agglutiné au mur par un sort.

Je la lui récupère et lui offre avec une bise. Puis, je l'entraîne.. Elle coure à ma suite. Elle sourit. Elle a cette robe bleue qui lui sied tant.

Alors que nous courons ainsi, main dans la main, les cheveux dans le vent, et que son rire, cristallin, fuse, je me fais l'effet d'être devenu un enfant. Qui cherche à atteindre le soleil.. Mais la lumière qui nous aveugle à la sortie des cachots est bien trop aveuglante, trop colorée.

Puis il y a ces cris.

Celui d'une femme, nécrophage :

.- Finite incantatem.

Il y a ces baguettes qui volent. Dont celle de Père..

Et puis Père, qui sourit.. Qui sourit. Monstrueux, abject, alors que le rire de Mère se tarit comme une rivière désertée par les pluies, et que j'écarquille les yeux.

Je vois. Je vois tout.

Cette baguette pointée vers moi. De sa main infanticide.

Et j'entends. J'entends son souhait.

Il me concerne. Oh ! Que oui !

.- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Puisque Lucius, celui qui fut mon père, souhaite ma mort.

Et que son vœu est sur le point de s'exaucer. Je le crains.

_à suivre..._

* * *

1: baudelaire/.

* * *

aloors : 

en pdv indiqués: Draco, Nirvelli et Harry

**_en centré gras itallique: Neville_**

_en itallique à gauche : Ron & Hermione_

**en centré gras non itallique: Luna**

ça vous plait?

siuplait dites moi que ouiiiii !


	42. Dansons maintenant

**voilà la suite, la presque fin... terrible à dire, je trouve... merci à tous !**

* * *

**rar:**

merci aussi à **Sukasu & gerg !**

**LUNACHOUE : **ma toute belle, merci merci merci de cette review ! je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre longuement, mais de toute façon, je vais tacher de te contacter dans la semaine, dis-moi, tu es sur bouygues ? pack si oui, j'ai des avantages.. tu me dis quoi, d'accord ? ah si, quand même qqs explication.. en fait, ; la papesse est une lame figure du jeu de tarot, et en fait, j'ai trouvé que c'était la carte qui serait la plus intéressante pour Nirv à combattre. nirv a peur de mourir depuis le début, et la papesse selon Voldemort était la plus grosse peur de Nirvelli, seulement les choses ont évoluées et lorsque Nirv est allée chez granny the ogress elle a de nouveau consulté le tarot, et la papesse n'a pas été tirée.. voilà ! je sais c'est tordu, mais j'ai eu cette idée soudaine et j'ai exploité ! merci pour les bisous et cette partie de ton cœur, je t'offre en retour toute mon amitié renouvelée ! énormes poutoux !

**Melody :** merci ! lol, faut pas être aussi émotive voyons, c'est loin d'être fini, il reste après celui-ci, deux chapitres.. surtout ne panique pas à la fin de celui-ci, je t'en supplie ! je sais qu'il va être choquant mais.. c'est necessaie, ok ! j'ai mis des pov en plus, pour que ce soit moins fatiguant !bisouuuus tt plein !

**Lilas :** encore une qui veut me mettre derrière les barreaux, décidément, mdr ! très bonne lecture, gros mercis !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Dansons maintenant.**

**O pdv nirvelli O**

J'attaque.

Un cri bestial sort de ma bouche

J'attaque et je plante. En plein milieu. J'empale.

Elle ne se défend pas contre ce premier coup. L'épée traverse son estomac, et je me traite d'imbécile. C'est lourd. Je ne suis pas escrimeuse et des ondes de choc m'ont parcouru le poignet quand j'ai heurté ses vertèbres, par derrière. Et puis.. Surtout.. La lame est bloquée.. Et je vais avoir du mal à la retirer de ce carcan humain…

Furieuse, alors que je tire vainement, elle me soufflette au visage. Une gifle d'une force effroyable.

Les deux mains cramponnées à la garde, je me sens partir et l'épée s'extirpe d'elle.

Je halète. Elle regarde la peau qui se colmate. Elle ne souffre pas, la bienheureuse.

Je prie pour avoir compris Granny.

.- « UNE REALITE ? Hurle t'elle. ENFANT ! TU M'INSULTES ! »

Elle lève les mains au plafond et les murs tremblent, des bouts de plâtre tombent sur moi, des petits bouts de rien du tout, pour le moment, mais ensuite… Je préfère ne pas y penser.. Il me faut faire vite..

Elle se précipite vers l'écu et y apporte d'un charme de métamorphose, une lanière. Elle le place à son bras à la manière d'un bouclier. La voilà, la preuve de sa vulnérabilité. Pas plus que moi elle ne sait si elle va s'en sortir.

Il lui reste six vies. Il ne m'en reste qu'une.

Elle saisit le bâton et me salue.

.- « Battons-nous, puisque tu y tiens.. »

Et elle s'élance vers moi. Elle plane, et déboule devant mon nez, son bâton vient s'écraser sur ma hanche et je percute un mur.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Vivre !

Je remonte vers le centre de la pièce. Elle tourne autour de moi. Mais je connais cette technique, j'ai été prédateur moi aussi, alors je ne me laisse pas intimider et je lance un nouvel assaut, essayant de donner de la force à ma lame. Elle pare de son bâton. Le bois se scinde en deux. Et j'éclate de rire. Elle me frappe à nouveau. Le bâton s'est reconstitué.

Mon dieu..

Je tombe à genoux et me tortille, roulant sur ma gauche pour éviter que son arme de bois ne me fracasse le crâne. En me redressant, le tranchant de mon épée lamine sa hanche et elle perd encore une fraction de seconde à canaliser sa magie pour guérir, alors je lui tranche le cou. Une fois, deux..

Non, son bouclier m'envoie valdinguer contre une marche.

Plus que cinq vies.. Et moi qui ai mal partout…

Mon dos me fait souffrir le martyr. Je titube, je me redresse, m'appuyant sur le guéridon. Ne prenant pas garde à la coupe qui tombe au sol et s'égare quelques mètres plus loin. L'a papesse s'élance vers moi. La poussière se projette dans nos yeux et le sol ne cesse de trembler.

Mon bras se meut de lui-même, je réagis par instinct, levant, feintant, biaisant, pivotant, trois pas en avant, deux sur le coté, un chassé, repousser le bâton, serrer les dents. Le bout de la lame transperce sa cage thoracique Encore un organe vital de touché.

Plus que quatre vies !

Quatre contre une…

Son sang gicle sur moi, mais sur elle, il se résorbe, s'efface. Elle frappe ma jambe de son bâton et je tombe, seulement ; elle n'a pas baissé son bouclier et je n'ai pas lâché mon épée. Je la plante dans son pied. Elle me regarde, interdite.

Je retire. Brusquement. Elle hurle.

.- « Tu fatigues, ma belle ? » Haletais-je et je tranche à nouveau son cou.

Trois.

Le sang a giclé, geyser de mort, et les micro-gouttelettes m'ont trempée totalement.

Elle lâche le bouclier. Elle lâche le bâton. Elle se rue sur moi. Hors d'elle.

Elle porte ses mains à mon cou et serre.. Serre.. Serre.

Je ne respire plus je lâche l'épée et je tombe, elle m'écrase, je suffoque…

Je ferme les yeux.. De l'air, de l'air.. Non… ! 

Je hèle l'arme. Elle vient se planter dans son dos.

Deux…

Du sang sort de sa bouche.. Elle le vomit sur moi.. Moi qui suffoque.. Ses mains me libèrent. Elle cherche à retirer l'épée plantée dans son dos. Sur mes coudes, je m'éloigne, toussant crachant, cherchant à respirer cet air sans lequel je meurs.. Elle tourne sur elle-même, comme un derviche maléfique.

J'aspire. J'aspire encore. Elle y est presque…

Elle retire l'arme. L'épée tombe à terre une nouvelle fois, je me recroqueville, dans mon coin.. Je n'ai pas la force… Je n'ai plus la force. Elle ramasse le bâton. Elle avance, prête à mettre fin à ma seule et unique vie.

Je me mets à crier. Je ne produis pas un son. La gorge douloureuse me tiraille et me brûle. Je tends les mains en avant. Réflexe vain. Elle dégaine. Elle lance.. Elle..

Elle.. Elle ne frappe pas.

L'arme tombe…

Puis elle. Elle tombe. Le corps d'un coté, la tête de l'autre. La tête qui roule, qui roule et finit sa course, stoppée dans la concavité de cette coupe au sol.

Une dernière attaque, une dernière chance de perdue. Une mort. La sienne..

.- « Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main ? » Souffle une jeune femme rousse.

Elle est aussi harassée que moi. Elle saigne. Elle a un poignet étrangement tordu.. Elle va mal. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. Elle me tend une main. L'autre tient l'épée. Je tombe dans ses bras..

.- « Ginny… Sanglotais-je. Dis, toi, qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Elle frissonne et son regard me fuit.

.- « Je préférerais ne pas en parler, souffle t'elle et elle m'entraîne vers la sortie, après avoir ajouté : Il faut trouver les autres, Nirv. »

Moi, j'opine.

**Oo Pdv Draco.Oo**

Le rayon vert.

Le rayon vert qui se dégage de l'extrémité de cette baguette assassine.

Le rayon vert. Vers moi.

Le rayon vert qui se réfléchit.

Se réfléchit ?

Minute ?

Mère.

Mère qui fait réfléchir le rayon.

Mère. Son petit miroir de poche. Celui qu'elle garde toujours dans sa doublure droite.

Qui a dit qu'être Narcissique ce n'était qu'être amoureux de soi-même ? Car elle m'aime, moi, en faisant réfléchir ce rayon. Elle m'aime.

Le rayon qui s'en retourne.

Les yeux de Lucius. Grands ouverts. Puis... Morts.

Les yeux de Lucius. Le rayon vert.

Les yeux de Lucius.

Lucius qui est mort.

Mère l'a tué.

Je vis

**Oo Pdv Nirvelli.Oo**

A force de sorts d'attraction Ginny et moi avons réussi à récupérer nos baguettes.

Les couloirs défilent, nous gravissons des escaliers, traversons ce qui ressemble à des communs. Aucune trace de Rogue. Aucune trace de qui que ce soit d'autres..

Pourtant, nous entendons bien, ces bruits de luttes à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. L'Ordre a du arriver. Dumbledore aussi sans doute.

.- « Il fait jour. Me dit Ginny. Ou alors, le pouvoir de Voldemort décroît. »

Je n'en sais rien. Je m'arrête et tends l'oreille.

J'entends une voix. Deux voix.. Pas loin. L'une, je la connais, flûtée et éthérée. L'autre, elle gronde, je ne la connais pas.

.- « Tu as entendu ? »

Ginny hoche sa tête rousse. Nous courrons. Ce n'est pas loin, juste cette porte sur la droite ou la suivante, oui, voilà.

Ginny fais soudain demi-tour. Elle m'affirme avoir entendu des bruits de lutte.. En bas.. Les bruits de lutte…

Je tire brusquement l'ouverture et entre en trombe dans la pièce. Il y a une arcade en son milieu. Et tout près, il y a Luna et cet homme, sinistre, à l'allure de mort vivant qui la tient par les épaules.

.- « Ne faites plus un geste ou je vous tue ! » Affirmais-je.

**oO Pdv luna Oo**

**.- « Maman ? »**

**La jeune femme rit et bat des mains.**

**.- « Luna ! Luna ! S'enthousiasme t'elle. Toi ici ? Mais, ciel… Que tu es belle ! Mon astre ! Tu as encore joué dans la boue ? Quel âge as-tu ? 15 ans ?**

**.- j'ai 16 ans Maman.. Maman, tu es passée derrière cette arcade du Ministère ? C'est ta voix que j'entendais ? » Sanglote la jeune Serdaigle.**

**La femme porte une main fine à ses yeux brillants de larmes. **

**.- « Oui.. Sans doute, à moins que tu ne connaisses une autre personne ici.. Lui dit-elle.**

**.- Il y a Sirius, maman.. Mais, maman, on nous a menti.. On a dit à Papa, qu'il y avait eu un attentat.. »**

**Sa mère porte ses mains à sa bouche en cœur.. **

**.- « Oh ! Ce Charmant homme brisé par un sort ? Sirius Black ? Attends-moi, mon astre, je vais le chercher.. »**

**Luna tend les mains en un geste désespéré mais le voile ne lui permet pas de palper 'l'autre coté' ou de retenir sa maman. **

**.- « Maman ! Maman ! Reviens ! Maman ! »**

**Luna attend. Encore sous le choc de voir sa mère, _morte_, dans ce lieu, elle se ronge les ongles. Des mouvements et des voix se font entendre de l'autre coté… **

**Sa maman est de retour, elle soutient par la taille le parrain de Harry . Sirius est affaibli, le visage hagard, les traits émaciés. Le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange semble, encore, après un an, faire effet sur lui.**

**.- « Sirius ! S'exclame Luna, puis prise d'un doute affreux, elle se met reculer, une main défensive tendue devant elle.**

**.- Luna Lovegood ? »**

**Il papillonne des yeux, incrédule de l'autre coté alors que sa Maman a ce sourire si doux sur son visage.**

**.- « Allons, mon Astre, prends lui donc la main.. » Dit elle enfin.**

**Elle essaie de dissimuler à sa fille les deux grosses perles qui glissent le long de sa joue satinée. **

**.- « Non.. Non.. Je ne peux sauver qu'une personne.. Et je ne pourrais pas revenir.. On me l'a dit.. » Panique Luna.**

**Elle pointe un doigt tremblant vers eux à tour de rôle. Sirius tente de se reculer mais Maman le retient fermement. **

**.- Prenez la main de votre maman, Luna. Il me suffira de savoir que Harry va bien et que les Autres sont morts ! **

**.- « Harry … » Commence t'elle.**

**Doit-elle lui dire la vérité ? Doit-elle mentir ?**

**.- « Il va bien.. Bien sur… »**

**Elle n'a pas pu lui dire qu'il est brisé d'angoisses et que la mort plane au-dessus de lui et que Voldemort le traque et qu'il va bientôt affronter son destin.. Et qu'il a besoin d'un soutien, de joie et d'amour. Qu'il a besoin de son parrain, de son ami…**

**Elle prend sa décision.**

**Elle regarde Maman. Elle la fixe longtemps. S'imprégnant de son sourire, de la délicatesse de ses traits et de cette tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle sait bien que c'est la main de Sirius qu'elle doit saisir. Maman est morte depuis si longtemps.. Et puis, elle dira à Papa de venir la chercher. Elle le lui dira, dès qu'elle l'aura retrouvé.. Dès que cette guerre sera finie.. bientôt… **

**.- « Je dirais à Papa de venir te chercher.. Maman.. Maman, ne sois pas triste.. Il va venir bientôt.. Il te sortira d'ici.. maman..**

**.- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.. Je suis fière de toi, allez va, va maintenant, mon petit amour lunaire. »**

**Alors Luna lui fait un petit signe de la main. Elle sourit, doucement, tout du moins s'y efforce et se tourne vers Sirius. Le parrain de Harry hésite.**

**.- « Harry va bien. Mais vous lui manquez. »**

**Il tend sa main, elle tend la sienne. Le voile ondule.**

**Ils apposent leurs paumes.**

**La lumière fuse. **

**La brume se dissipe. **

**L'image de sa maman aussi. **

**Elle crie. Il hurle.**

**Une douleur fulgurante dans sa tête. Dans leur tête. **

**Ils chutent. L'un à coté de l'autre. Sur du carrelage marron.**

**.- « Sirius Black ? S'étonne t'elle.**

**.- Vous êtes Luna Lovegood, une amie de Harry, non ? Demande t'il.**

**Et d'une même voix que l'incrédulité rend grinçante :**

**.- Mais que faites-vous ici ?**

**.- je me battais contre Bellatrix.. Répond-il, se massant les tempes.**

**.- J'étais, à l'instant même, ici avec Harry et Neville, on venait de sortir de derrière la dalle ! »**

**Il se met à rire, elle le suit. Quelle importance, n'est ce pas ? Ils sont saufs ! Sirius n'est pas mort ! Il a réapparu, miraculeusement, et il l'attrape par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui… Et a ce moment, il y a cette voix féminine, agressive qui dit : **

**.- « Ne faites plus un geste ou je vous tue ! »**

**oO PDV Nirvelli Oo**

Maculée de sang, je ne dois pas être fort belle. Mes vêtements sanguins me collent au corps comme une seconde peau.

J'avance, d'un pas égal, toisant l'homme et Luna. Luna a l'air alarmé. L'homme interdit.

Je fais tourner ma baguette.

.- « Lâchez la gamine et levez les mains. » Dis-je.

Mais l'homme saisit Luna par le poignet et la place derrière lui, la protégeant de son corps, apparemment souffreteux.

Je m'exclame surprise.

.- « Certainement pas ! » Hurle t'il.

Luna cherche à échapper à sa poigne.

.- « Luna ! Réagis ! Bon sang !Ce gars à beau ne pas avoir une capuche… Criais-je, complètement déstabilisée et à bout de force.

.- Taisez-vous, vassale du mal ! » Riposte l'homme.

Des lueurs de folie danse dans ses yeux. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Et j'ai fait le tour de la pièce des yeux.. Je n'y ai pas vu Harry… Harry… Harry.. Tu étais pourtant avec Neville et Luna..

.- « Mais.. Mais ..Bredouille Luna.

.- Où est Harry ! » Braillais-je, à bout de force, hystérique.

J'ai besoin de Harry.. J'ai besoin de le voir. De le savoir sauf. Où est Harry, Luna ? Dis, moi, où est-il ? Où est Harry.. Je n'en peux plus, de ce voyage.. Je n'en peux plus.. Je suis tellement fatiguée.. Tellement fatiguée….

.- « Je ne sais pas ! Panique t'elle .

.- Ne lui dites rien, Luna, elle va vouloir le tuer. ».

Luna parvient à se retirer de son emprise et se met entre nous deux. Je la regarde faire incrédule.

.- « CESSEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! S'écrie t'elle. NIRVELLI BAISSE CETTE BAGUETTE ! SIRIUS BLACK CALMEZ-VOUS ! VOUS ETES RIDICULE ! NOUS SOMMES DU MEME COTE ! »

Ginny entre dans la pièce, essoufflée, et reste bouche bée avant de se jeter au cou de l'homme que Luna vient de désigner comme Sirius Black.

.- « SNIFFLE ! »

Elle se retire de ses bras pour bégayer.

.- « C'est ..C'est.. Incroyable… Harry va être.. Fou.. Fou de joie !

.- Harry est ici ? » Demande Sirius Black.

Luna lui répond qu'en effet. Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'affrontement final. La peau de l'homme verdit.

Je tombe à terre.

Il est en bas, n'est ce pas ? Harry ? Il se bat ? Il souffre.. En bas ?

.- « en bas, Gin ? » Demandais-je.

Elle baisse la tête.

.- « Oui… Il.. Il se bat. »

Elle comprend aussitôt. Ginny est vraiment perspicace. Elle se précipite sur moi. Elle m'empêche de me lever.

.- « Je dois le rejoindre ! Me débattais-je. Lâche-moi. Je veux le rejoindre… »

Je la repousse. Elle me dit de souffler. Un instant. Que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Que mon teint est livide. Que je tremble comme une feuille et que j'ai les yeux vagues… Une minute. Je peux bien attendre une minute ? N'est ce pas ? Demande t'elle de sa petite voix douce. Non ! Non !Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je me lève et titube. Une main devant les yeux, je cherche à respirer calmement.

.- « Pourquoi ? . Qui êtes vous ? Aboie le parrain de Harry.

.- Moi ? Gloussais-je, nerveusement. Nirvelli Black, Monsieur. Une âme, rien de plus.. Harry.. Je vais le rejoindre.. Je lui ai dis que je serais là.. Alors, je vais en être… »

L'homme écarquille ses grands yeux cernés, puis tombe.. Tombe, en poussant un râle inhumain…

Il tombe, sur moi. Il tombe et m'écrase. M'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ses yeux sont injectés d'une substance noire.

**OOo PDv Hermione et Ron- Quelques minutes plus tard oOo**

_Ils sont devant les portes. Graup a perforé les murailles. Ils sont là. En masse. _

_Crocdur aboie, Hagrid doit être sauf. _

_Il y a Tonks, Remus, Fleur, et les autres enfants Weasley, il y a l'Ordre au complet. Il y a Dumbledore. _

_Il y a de l'espoir maintenant. _

_L'un d'entre eux les repère, et les désigne du doigt. Les jumeaux Weasley ne peuvent empêcher l'éclat de rire qui les submerge à voir leur frère arriver dans une espèce de nid Volant. L'instant d'après, ils sont à terre, embrassés, pressés de questions, et résignés. Ils sont devant les portes._

_Un pas. Un seul. Avant la dernière bataille. _

_Ils le franchissent. Ensemble. _

_Il n'y a rien dans le hall. Désolation. _

_Puis une voix, qui les appelle d'en haut. Une jeune fille qui accoure, la crinière rousse en désordre, ensanglantée. _

_.- « Gin ? » Hurle avec une voix doublée d'hystérie Charlie Weasley avant de secouer brusquement sa jeune sœur et l'étreindre contre lui avec la force du désespoir._

_Elle passe dans les bras fraternels en s'accrochant à leurs dos, ongles plantés dans les tissus épais de leurs capes. Ron respire, soulagé, alors que Gin se détache de lui en cherchant à sourire._

_.-« j'ai besoin d'aide. Parvient-elle enfin à dire. Vite. Harry aussi.. A coté.. Je l'ai vu.. ça a commencé… »_

_Le professeur Dumbledorre se détache et ils disparaissent._

_Ron se tourne vers Hermione. Un baiser. Un seul. Mais certainement pas le dernier. N'est ce pas. Hermione lui serre tellement la main qu'il sent ses phalanges craquer. Tonks dirige l'assaut de sa voix claire._

_Ils avancent. Ils entrent._

_Ils sont assaillis. Tant d'éclats. Tant de luttes._

_Bienvenus sur la piste. _

**O pdv Nirvelli – quelques minutes plus tôt.. O**

Ginny crie. Luna crie. Je ferme la bouche. Puis la r'ouvre.

Sirius black est secoué de spasmes, les yeux grands ouverts, tout noir. Il est en train de mourir. Sur moi.

.- « Dégagez-le ! » Ordonnais-je.

Les filles accourent et le repoussent.

Ginny me dit qu'elle revient, qu'elle va chercher de l'aide, et elle sort. Luna la regarde. Me regarde. Le regarde.

.- « De l'aide ? » Demande t'elle.

J hausse les épaules et plonge la main dans ma poche.

J'en ressort la timbale.

Il ne reste que quelques gouttes de fluide. Priant que cela ait un quelconque effet, je dévisse.

**O pdv Harry. O**

Alors, c'est ça ? Notre dernière danse ? Notre dernier duel ? La délivrance ? Ces boules de feu qui nous brûlent les sourcils, ces torrents maléfiques qui ne parviennent jamais à nous noyer ? Les coudées franches pour tous ces sorts de mort que nous faisons ricocher à tout va ?

Alors, c'est ça, que tu voulais Tom ? Toi. Moi. Un tango funèbre où nul ne dirige où tous innovent ?

Alors comme ça, tu t'amuses de ma peur, Tom Jedusor ? Tu as vu débouler Ginny dans cette salle, tout comme moi. Tu as remarqué qu'elle avait échappé à ton piège. Tu as vu que cela m'a déconcerté, parce qu'il n'y avait pas Nirvelli à ses cotés. Puis tu l'as entendu comme moi, entre deux assauts, elle me l'a appris.

.- « Nirvelli arrive, Harry ! » a crié mon amie.

Mais tu l'étais toi aussi, déconcerté ?

Elles vivent. Ginny et Nirvelli.

Nirvelli, ton petit joyau, elle vit ! Tu la croyais morte ? Tu la voulais morte ? N'est ce pas ?

Mais elle arrive, vaillante ! Elle sera bientôt à nos cotés et comme Ginny elle se battra dans un état second, le sang faible, la rage déversée. Elle m'aime, Voldemort, elle ne mourra pas.

Malfoy, cet autre soldat que tu ne dirigeras pas, cet autre soldat qui vient d'entrer dans la bataille, passant au-dessus du corps mort de celui qui fut son père, a dit une chose. Et celle ci, je l'ai cru. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Ecoute ou plutôt voit, ça suinte par tous les pores de ma peau brûlante. « La peur.. » Oui, mais, la peur c'est oublier celle de ceux qui nous font face.

Je n'oublie pas.

Alors c'est ça, l'origine de ses rigoles perlées sur ton visage blafard aux deux néants incandescents ? La peur ?

Car toi aussi, tu crains… Tu crains cet avorton de 16 ans qui boite, qui ne sens plus son bras gauche, qu'un sang chaud rend à demi-aveugle, qui n'en peut plus mais qui peut encore, cependant, te résister en serrant les dents !

Tu as peur de moi et tu attaques, en fourchelangue, je pare et je rends la pareille. Jamais un faux pas… Ou alors.. Ce sera le dernier..

Mais qui ?

Qui se trompera ?

**o0o pdv Nirvelli oOo**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Luna tient toujours la tête du parrain de Harry comme je le lui ai demandé lorsque j'ai tenté de lui faire boire la substance guérisseuse..

La timbale gît. Vide. Sur le sol.

Dans Les yeux du retrouvé, j'observe une danse. La vie. La mort. Une valse. Noire et bleue. Entraînante. Sauvage. Il a de beaux yeux.

Le noir ne veut pas partir. Le bleu résiste. Lui est agité de soubresauts et râle. Râle. Encore et encore.

Je détache mon regard pour le poser sur Dumbledore.

.- « Oh ? » Fais-je.

Il ne s'attarde pas. Il se penche. Il pose ses mains sur le front de l'homme et murmure et exorcise. Le mal. Le noir. Le tourbillon de la mort. Le poison.

Quand il le retire, le bleu est de retour . Puissant. Pulsant tout.

.- "Miss Black, Miss Lovegood, tout va bien ?"

Nous hochons la tête. On ne peut pas dire que tout va bien. On ne peut pas dire que tout va mal.

Il se relève. Il sourit à Sirius Black.

.- « Reposez-vous, Sirius.

.- Puis, je vous rejoins.. Je vous rejoins, Albus ! »

Le Grand homme acquiesce. Péniblement. Mais je sens qu'il en est heureux. Heureux et Emu.

Luna et moi adressons un petit signe de la main à Sirius Black, assis sur le sol carrelé, avant de trottiner à la suite du directeur.

.- « Le Professeur Rogue est avec vous ? » Demandais-je.

Le Professeur Dumbledore s'arrête. Il se tourne vers moi, tête penché. Dans ses prunelles azur, je lis l'inquiétude.

.- « Non. Je le croyais avec l'une d'entre vous ? »

Il reprend sa marche. Soucieux.

Nous descendons les marches. J'entends des cris bestiaux et sursaute.

.- « Graup et un Troll. Nous informe t'il.

.- Et Hagrid ? Et la population..

.- Hagrid en sécurité à Poudlard. La population.. Elle attend un miracle en voyant le sang des leurs couler…

.- Et Ronald et Hermione ? S'enquière Luna.

.- En bas. Avec l'Ordre. Ils se battent. Soyez prêtes. Et.. »

Il se tourne à nouveau vers nous. Il dispense de ses vieilles mains une caresse à nos joues. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir et je prends une profonde inspiration.

.- « Faites attention, voulez-vous ? »

Une volée de marche. La dernière. Le bruit.

Un dernier tournant . La guerre.

Des éclairs. Du rouge, du vert du bleu, du parme.

Parade, assaut.

Des danses. Gracieuses. Bouleversantes. Des valses Mortelles.

Neville contre ma tante Bellatrix. Ils sont en sang, tous deux. Je ne lui ai jamais vu cette rage dans les yeux. Lui si doux. Elle s'acharne. Il résiste.

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger au prise à trois mangemorts.

Ginny et ses chauves furies qui ne se contentent plus d'effrayer. Des chauves furies qui crèvent les yeux et tranchent les cous.

Les êtres en noir. Près d'une cinquantaine. En bon comité d'accueil.. Ils tourbillonnent, ils tuent, ils frappent. Dont Pansy. Et Millicent… Dont Crabbe et Goyle. Ils sont trop jeunes pour mourir et ils se battent dans le mauvais camp.

Ils n'ont pas moins peur que nous. Nous sommes à égalité devant ce sentiment qui me submerge.

Au centre de la pièce. Au cœur de la lumière. Deux Hommes.

L'un que je hais. L'autre que j'aime.

Harry et Voldemort se battent en duel.

Un éclair rouge passe au ras de mon oreille. Je tressaille.

Je recule. Et je mets à danser moi aussi.

J'invente mes propres pas.

**OOo Pdv Neville.oo**

_**Aveuglé. Voilà ce que je suis. Par la rage. La vengeance me consume, Bellatrix Lestrange! Mais toi? As-tu seulement une raison d'être si vile, de me faire mettre genoux à terre sous le sort Doloris ? **_

_**Veux-tu faire de moi un légume ? Ne veux-tu pas être originale ?**_

_**Alors, oui, je crie. Alors oui, je pleure. Alors, oui, je souffre. **_

_**Mais non, je n'abandonne pas. Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! Et si jamais je meurs, mon poids pèsera sur ta conscience jusqu'à ce que tu crèves ! **_

_**Alors vas-y, tue –moi, tu es bien parti pour le faire, tue-moi donc, et les remords éternels et mon spectre hanteront ta vie de maudite. **_

_**Tue-moi, qu'attends-tu ? Mais, dis d'abord ? C'est quoi cette panique dans tes yeux ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu faire jaillir des gerbes de feu de ma baguette ?**_

_**Je ne suis pas un cracmol, vomissure ! **_

_**Oui, c'est ça hurle. Hurle ! Plus fort ! Souffre !**_

_**Vengeance !**_

_**Je suis un assassin maintenant et le goût du néant est infect. Alors, j'éteins ce feu. Et tu respires. Calcinée. Meurtrie au plus profond de ta chair. Tu vis, Lestrange. C'est ma condamnation perpétuelle.**_

**oOo pdv Nirvelli oOo**

Les corps tombent. Les cris fusent.

A qui Bill, à qui Goyle, à qui Draco. A qui Harry.. A qui, moi.. A n'en plus finir.

Nous hurlons, nous valsons, nous virevoltons. Ça n'en finit plus cette danse.

La tante Bella est aux portes de la mort, brûlée vive, agonisante, dans un recoin de la salle.

Neville fait des ravages mais ne tue personne. Il les laisse vivre, mal en point certes, mais il les laisse vivre.

Dumbledore cherche à préserver les Mangemorts néophytes de la mort, tout en les rudoyant généreusement.

Rogue n'est toujours pas paru.

Ronald hurle. Il tombe à genou. Une main sur son visage. Je crois qu'il a perdu un œil. Je stupéfixie le mangemort qui allait lui ôter la vie. Et Ron se plie sur le sol, la tête saisie à pleines mains alors que l'un de ses frères désespérément essaie de l'écarter du carnage.

Hermione se fait projeter sur un mur, et je lance des sorts à tout va…

Parade, assaut. Encore. Toujours.

De temps à autres, je prends une fraction de seconde pour souffler un mot à Harry _; courage_..

_Courage._ Lui dis-je.

Et il se bat.

Depuis combien de temps ? des heures maintenant. Sans doute…

Pansy Parkinson me vise. De ses yeux luisant de haine.

.- « DOLORIS ! » Hurle t'elle.

Je me protège d'un sort basique de bouclier.

.-« Crève charogne ! » Braille la brune, entre deux charmes douloureux.

Je pare, toujours. Puis j'attaque moi aussi. A quoi bon, elle ne changera pas de camp. Elle est condamnée. Elle a choisi sa voix. Elle n'a jamais voulu en démordre. Elle me hait. A quoi bon ?

Des battements d'aile. Les voilà. Les autres vassaux. Ils piaillent. On pourrait croire que l'effet de surprise serait atténué à notre deuxième rencontre. Il n'en est rien. Les vampires rajoutent à la confusion. Ginny multiplie ses chauves-furies et grimace, une main sur son cœur. Elle est livide.

Pansy tourne toujours autour de moi, baguette au poing. Il me suffirait d'un sort. Un seul.

Un de ses rayons couleur menthe me frappe au bras et je sens mes muscles se crisper. Je crie.

Elle rit. Hystérique. L'hyène.

D'un geste du bras, je l'envoie percuter un pylône de pierre brute. Elle s'y heurte en hurlant. Sa tête saigne.

Elle ne se relève pas.

Et puis, longtemps, longtemps, on continue..

_Dansons maintenant.. Dansons maintenant._

Ça fait des heures qu'on danse. Le parquet devrait s'user sous la trace de nos pas. Le sang le rend glissant. Les cris, je ne les entends plus…

Je me retrouve à quatre pattes.

.- « _Attaque les tiens.. »_ Me dit une petite voix.

Un mangemort me fait un signe entendu et Tonks passe devant moi, en courant. Je lève ma baguette….

_Non.. non.. C'est une des nôtres.. _Se réveille ma conscience. _Non ! Non !_ Hurlais-je intérieurement.

Je vise toujours Tonks, l'autre, celui qui me commande, est derrière moi, il se bat contre Fleur. D'une chiquenaude, d'un mouvement tellement vif qu'il en est presque imperceptible, je fais tourner ma baguette extrémité pointée vers celui qui ne se doute de rien.

.- « STUPEFIX ! »

Tonks court. Remus se débat. Sirius entre dans la salle. Tout. Je vois tout au ralentis alors que mon sort agit, stupéfiant de vitesse. Tonks se jette dans une mêlée. Et un bruit sec. Derrière moi. Une chute. L'homme est tombé inerte. Fleur respire avec avidité. Et me fait un signe de tête.

Je me secoue mentalement. Je passe dessus le corps inerte de l'homme. Lui, ignorait que j'avais appris à résister à l'impérium.

Et puis, il y a ce tonnerre. Cette foudre. Qui s'abat. là, au milieu du plafond. Et il tombe. Il chute, et s'affaisse. Yeux grands ouverts. Tourné vers cette noble personne, là bas, évoluant avec grâce entre ces faisceaux multicolores.

Il est revenu.

Rogue.

Et il en meurt.

**oOo PDV Severus Rogue o0o**

Sa plus grande peur.

Il en meurt.. Il en meurt. Il se délivre.

Il se délivrera, si ce n'est qu'un rêve. Si ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il s'est débattu. Il s'est démené. Contre cette tempête, dans sa tête. Cela tanguait tellement. Toutes ces pensées... Vérité ? Hallucination de sang-froid ?

Effaré par cette obscurité. Il aurait du y être habitué depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, n'est ce pas ?

Il avait tout fait pour que ce jour n'arrive pas. Pour éviter de chavirer.. S'amarrant au rôle de l'homme que rien ne touche, que rien n'ébranle.

Un masque. Un masque d'eau fluide, lui tenait lieu de visage. Un masque .. Qui vient de geler. Qui se craquelle.

Il s'est pris dans les mailles de ce rêve. Et l'étau s'est resserré, alors, il a déclaré forfait.. Les pensées le contrôlaient. Ces pensées fausses. Celles dont Le Lord l'a fait poursuivre. Déjà ses voix, ces râles, ces plaintes, ces cris. Ces derniers souffles… Puis, tous ces visages. Les visages de ceux qu'il a tués.. Morbides. Blancs. Rouges. Violents. Sereins. Contorsionnés Hideux.. Puis, le dernier. Le dernier…

Oh, ciel ! Il allait le tuer, lui.. Lui, son mentor ! Le seul être qu'il est véritablement apprécié et respecté. Le seul.. _Ami.. Véritable_…

Albus ? Mort ?

Il a déclaré forfait, Rogue, lasse… Tellement lasse… Et le sol s'est fendu. Il est tombé. Sa tête a heurté une surface glissante et chaude.

Cela sent le sang, cela sent la mort. Cela sent le gouffre de ses vingt dernières années.

Il va bientôt quitter tout cela..

Il le cherche des yeux.

S'il est en vie, il pourra mourir.

S'il est en vie, son âme est sauve.

S'il est en vie, ces visages quitteront ses pupilles dilatées par une drogue hallucinogène et ses voix se tairont..

S'il est en vie.. Seulement, s'il est en vie.

Il voit Potter et Le Lord.

Il voit des ombres.

Il voit des gens de l'Ordre.

Il voit Ronald Weasley évanoui, loin de la foule.

Il voit Hermione Granger se démener comme une furie avec Nirvelli Black contre cinq mangemorts dont certains anciens camarades de Serpentard.

Il voit le corps mort de Lucius,

Il voit Narcissa, la douce et belle Narcissa qui se bat, cote à cote avec son fils.

Et il le voit. Il le voit.

Qui le regarde. Qui accoure.

Mais trop tard. Il ferme les yeux, Rogue. Les voix se sont tues déjà. Il peut mourir maintenant. Il peut mourir en paix.. L'homme qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour Père est agenouillé à ses cotés et cherche vainement à le guérir. Mais le mal est tenace. Il coule dans ses veines. Il gagne son cœur. Une substance chaude quitte ses yeux plissés avec force. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps..

Mais il le peut, cette fois.

Comme il peut reposer une dernière fois sur Albus Dumbledore ses yeux opium. Il le fait.

Comme il peut lui adresser une dernière parole.

.- « Merci. » Expire t'il.

Et dans son dernier souffle, son âme repentie s'envole, libre de toutes entraves, sereine. Il sait que ses yeux seront fermés par l'homme à qui il a dédié ces longues années de survie. Alors, Albus Dumbledore fait son deuil et baisse les paupières blafardes.

**oOo Pdv Nirvelli. OOo**

Rogue est mort.

J'étouffe un sanglot. Harry est resté immobile au centre de la salle.

Décontenancé. Bouleversé. Il ne bouge plus.

Et Lui, lui, le voit. Lui s'en sert. Et lui lance l'Ultime sort… L'ultime rayon. Vert !

Vert ! La couleur de ceux qui camouflent.

Vert ! La couleur de l'espoir qui va anéantir la mort.

Je remarque que Harry tourne sur lui-même, quand il entend la clameur du sort. Je remarque que le silence s'est fait.

Je remarque que Voldemort semblait à bout de force.

Je remarque que Dumbledore a élevé une main pour conter le sort.

Mais je remarque surtout le vert..

Mais le vert se diffuse très vite. Le vert se diffuse trop vite.

Je remarque que je pleure, que je crie et que je coure vers Harry..

Mais trop tard.

En plein Cœur. En plein cœur le rayon…

Vert !

Vert de rage comme mon cri.

.- « HARRY ! »

Et Harry s'effondre.

Percuté par ce rayon mortel de verdure en plein cœur.

Harry s'effondre, à tout jamais.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, ce n'est pas fini.. enfin pour certains…

Il reste deux chapitres dont le prochain très court et un épilogue.. bisous, je vous adore !


	43. De la main de l'autre

**bonjour àtous!**

**très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**rar: **

**merci à samara, titus, greg, SukaZu , melodie, lilas, flo, luna !**

**melody evans:**c'est ça, zeeeen ! lol ! voilà la suite, ma belle! bisous !

**Lilas:** si si,c'est possible ! la preuve ci dessous!mille mercis de tous ces compliments ! bisous !

**samara:** qui est soulagée, n'est ce pas? mdr! bises !

* * *

**Chapitre 42 :** **De la main de l'autre.**

Et Harry s'effondre.

Percuté par ce rayon mortel de verdure en plein cœur.

Harry s'effondre, à tout jamais.

oOo

.- « Harry ! HARRY ! Relève-toi ! » Hurlais-je.

Mais Harry gît sur le sol. Paupières fermées.

Harry ne réagit pas.

Harry est… Mort ?

.- « NON ! »

Et le Lord désormais invincible se plie de rire. Victorieux.

Devant le corps de Harry. De mon amour.

Des bras me retiennent. De quoi ?

De mon suicide ? De ma vengeance ? D'une lutte inutile ? De souffrir autant ?

Des bras me retiennent.

Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Qu'ils me lâchent !

Qu'ils me laissent !

Que je le tue !

Que je l'achève ! Le Monstre ! L'ordure ! La Vomissure ! Ce diable !

Au moins que j'essaie !

Je me débats, aveuglée de larmes, le cœur broyé.

J'ai rencontré ma mort, elle s'envole avec mon amour. Elle s'envole avec Harry. Et je me sens brisée. De l'intérieur. Rongée par un acide qui ne laisse rien sur son passage. Qui nappe tout de sa trahison..

Et je donne des coups de coude. Les oreilles pleines de ce rire qui chuinte, strident d'égotisme et de satisfaction.

Et l'un porte. Mon souteneur desserre sa prise. Et je m'écroule. Mains à terre.

Et je sais quoi faire..

Je ne souffre plus.

_De la main de l'autre.. De la main de l'autre.._

Il est toujours voûté sur le corps de Harry. Il est sur le point de le retourner du bout de sa chaussure. Comme si ce corps n'était qu'un vulgaire rat crevé !

NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

JE TE LE DEFENDS ! TU M'ENTENDS !

Non, tu ne m'entends pas. Pas plus que tu ne me vois… Pas plus que tu ne me perçois….

J'évolue, doucement, lui, n'y fait pas attention à cette imperceptibilité que je maîtrise.

J'avance dans l'ombre.

Toi, mon père, toi, assassin, toi, celui que j'exècre, toi marionnettiste, sais –tu que le spectacle va bientôt se finir ? Sais-tu ? Sais-tu que je vais tirer la dernière ficelle ? Sais-tu que même si j'agis par un automatisme désordonné, mon cœur brûle encore ?

Sais-tu que je ne suis qu'à un mètre de toi, et que tu t'absorbes dans la contemplation d'un spectacle qui te rend hilare : le désarroi de ceux qui ont un cœur.

Non, tu ne le sais pas. Personne ne le sait. Personne ne me voit. Personne ne me perçoit. Et je m'accroupis au pied de Harry.. Je m'accroupis, priant pour tenir bon.

Tu es à portée de ma main. Tu es à portée de ta mort.

Je tends le bras.

Je trouve la dernière chance de Harry. Glissée contre sa hanche gauche. Sa dernière chance. Une arme Moldue. Un poignard. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Une dague. Il s'était dit que, peut être, le coup de grâce viendrait de cette lame argentée qu'il a polie près d'une heure durant.

Il s'était dit, qu'en dernière extrémité, il en viendrait à ça. Et il ne le peut plus, maintenant. Par ta faute !

Alors, je le place dans sa main. Froide.

Je crispe ses doigts autour du lourd manche métallique, le calant dans sa paume. Et j'enroule mes doigts tout autour. Je serre. Fort. Très fort.

L'Imperceptible te tuera de la main de l'autre.

Et tu te penches. Vers Harry. Tu ne me perçois toujours pas.. Jusqu'à ce que..

Ce serpent siffle.

Ne pouvais-tu pas te taire ? N'étais-tu pas présent à mon baptême ? N'as-tu toi-même aucune once De coeur, Nagini ?

Mettant mes dernières forces dans mon acte, le bras de Harry fend l'air, soutenu par le mien. Mais tu m'as perçu. Et le couteau se plante. Sous ton cœur.. Sous ton cœur qui ne bat pas !

Mais tu m'as vu. Et tu m'éjectes. Loin. Dans une nappe. Une nappe d'eau.

Et tu hurles.

Et tu souffres.

La main de l'autre t'a touché. La main de l'autre t'a tué…

La main de l'autre, Voldemort.. La main de l'autre met fin à ta si courte suprématie.

La main de Harry !

Alors, tes genoux flageolent. Tu t'affales. Tandis que les Chauves-souris fuient.

Et ma tête me lance, mon bas du dos semble se déchirer. Et je lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux tandis que mon sang m'enveloppe tel un linceul humide imprégné d'essoufflement. Je lutte encore, juste pour voir ta mort.. Juste pour voir ta défaite mortelle avant d'accepter la mienne et de rejoindre Harry.

Tu meurs. Mais moi aussi. Je meurs. Moi, l'enfant de l'eau. Dans l'élément duquel tu m'as tiré. La prophétie se réalise finalement. Mon futur, c'est ma mort.

Et tu n'as pas échappé à cette autre prophétie. Tu as eu beau essayer, tu n'y as gagné que sursis.

Je meurs mais après toi. Ça y est, tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'es que cendre. Et les combats cessent.

Je meurs ma tante. Je meurs.

N'accoure pas ainsi vers moi.. Tu sais que je t'aime.. Et puis tu as Draco..

Draco, à quoi bon me serrer dans tes bras. Tu as chaud, c'est vrai.. Mais moi j'ai si froid..

J'ai si froid et tes larmes me brûlent les joues et ta voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. Je t'ai tellement aimé toi aussi.. Ne crie, ne crie pas…

Tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir. C'est moi qui ai choisi…

Mes yeux roulent. Mes yeux cherchent. Ils sont, l'espace d'un instant, aveuglés par une longue barbe blanche qui ondule devant eux.. Mais je cherche plus loin.. Harry.. Harry entouré de Sirius et Hermione…Qui l'étreignent en pleurant. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils sourient ? Pourquoi sont ils heureux ?

Je meurs, moi aussi, mon cœur. Tu m'attends, dis ? Tu m'attends ? On le vivra là bas, notre bel été.

Il n'y a plus de froid.

Il n'y a plus de souffrance. Il n'y aura que toi.

Et je meurs en te regardant, amour…

Je te regarde.. Une dernière fois…

Et tu ouvres les yeux.

_**A suivre !**_

* * *

il reste l'épilogue ! yahou suivi de snif, comment peut on être triste et heureuse ? 

En achevant sa première fiction… Voilà, quelques-uns d'entre vous (Ma Flo, Shiri, Paprika Star, Lowelyn..) suivent cette fic depuis maintenant près d'un an et 6 mois.. Les autres un peu moins, puisque je l'ai publié tardivement sur ff, et je voulais vous remercier d'avoir lu, de vous être détendus, ou sentis oppressés, concernés et de m'avoir laisser de gentils mots… alors merci ! du fond du cœur !

_Et à la semaine prochaine pour l 'épilogue. _


	44. Retour à toi

**la tite rubrique:** oiiiiin! a y est. fini. voilà, je vais etre très tracassée tant que je ne saurais pas si cette fin vous a plu. pitiè, foites moi signe, même pour m'insulter :

je voulais vous remercier, d'avoir suivi cette fic si longtemps, et d'avoir écrit de si gentilles reviews, de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. j'ai trouvé ça formidable ! merci merci merci !

bien sur, ce n'est pas un au revoir, j'ai d'autres fics en cours et je vous dis donc à bientôt, pour de folles aventures !

**

* * *

**

**Big apple:** oui, oui ça va!lol. quoi que.. non.. je veux pas poster ce dernier chapitre.. j'ai peur des réactions, et je veux pas que ça se termine… je suis super contente que tu ais aimée cette fic!merci merci beaucoup de me le dire! est ce que tu vas t'attendre à ce qui va se passer ci dessous.;? hum hum… ché po! mais je voudrais bien savoir! à plus!

**Shérazade:** lol!merci merci de tous ces compliments de ton enthousiasme de ta review, d'avoir lu aimé et tout et tout! Bien sur que Harry est en vie! je suis trop désolée de t'avoir fait attendre plus qu'une semaine, mais je n'avais pas accès au net pendant deux longues semaines! très bonne lecture!

**Lilas: je** ne sais aps si les kleenex seront nécessaires, je n'espère pas…. J'ai fait, malgré tout.. un happy end. Oui, là je te sens perplexe, mais.. tu vas voir!mdr! je suis d'accord, avec ta vision du pire§ c'est terrible! heureusement tu me comprends, ça me soulage!bisouuuuusssss!

**Melody evans;** ne snif snif pas, steplééé.tu vas voir tout va s'arranger! désolée de la longue attente, mamzelle! je te souhaite une excellente lecture! merci de ton compliment. Il me va droit au cœur. Coeur qui te fais pleins de bisous doux!

**Ma Lunachoue!** Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. D'ailleurs, je ne te reproche rien du tout, je ne me suis pas sentie du tout délaissée, ma belle, je t'assure. Alors, ne te tracasse pas, pour si peu , d'accord! je ne sais pas si j'en ai plus que toi à faire, lol, mais dans tous les cas, je conçois très bien que tu sois débordée, alors, je ne te tiens rigueur de rien! je n'ai pas reçu ton mail, tu sais, j'étais toute triste… je le suis encore, mais ça va s'arranger! les problèmes techniques c'est quand même une plaie! puis tu sais tu m'accordes énormément de temps à chaque review laissée, tu es fantastique! merci merci merci! je suios encore obligée de faire court (tu vois, c'est encore moi qui abrége , pardon pardon pardon..) je t'embrasse saveur noisette nappée de chocolat au lait qui craque et fond sous les dents!Ta choupinettounette qui t'adore!

merci ausi à **Samara, Flo, Greg, Titus de ****Mystique, et Sukazu !**

* * *

**Epilogue : Retour à toi...**

Encore du blanc… Encore et toujours du blanc… Crème... Satiné ... Opaque… Brillant…

M'environnant, il y a l'inconnu …. L'odeur m'est nouvelle. Ce silence entrecoupé de murmures ne l'est pas moins…

De temps à autres des lames glaciales fouillent mes entrailles.

Je ne suis pas au dôme.

Ici, il n'y a pas mes sœurs… Pourtant je ne suis pas seule... Cela s'explique à cette chaleur ...

La chaleur… Dense… En moi… Autour de moi… Dans ma main…

J'ouvre les yeux.

Pour sombrer dans le vert se son regard.

.- « Je t'attendais, ma douce.. » Murmure Harry.

L'instant d'après, il s'écrase contre moi en sanglotant.

**oOo**

Vivants.

Tous les deux.

**oOo**

Il toque à la porte avant d'entrer. Il avance d'un pas précautionneux et me salue d'un signe de tête. Distant. Cruellement lointain.

Il ne parle pas. Il ne m'approche pas. Il ne me touche pas.

Il me regarde à peine, se dissimulant derrière ses cils. Il vient pour voir quelqu'un sans qui il est perdu et dont pourtant il ne suit pas les directives directionnelles.

Moi, je souffre. Et je ne dis rien. J'ai bien compris… lui et moi.. C'est fini… Il me l'a bien fait comprendre…

J'ai mal de le voir sans le sentir, mais je sais que rompre tout lien avec lui serait infiniment plus douloureux.. Alors, j'assume.. Et cette fois, je me bats..

Je prends le temps de sourire. Les muscles de mon visage ne sont, heureusement, pas engourdis. L'immobilisation musculaire du reste de mon corps me pèse déjà au terme de trois jours d'alitement et, aussi.. il faut le dire.. Me terrifie.

L'infirmière stagiaire, Kitty, m'a bien répété que c'était normal qu'après six mois de coma magique mon corps ai perdu de son tonus, et que cela reviendrait à force d'efforts rééducatifs… Mais en me mouchant avec force dans le kleenex qu'elle ma tendu avec son bras dynamique, j'ai eu de gros doutes.

Et encore plus, lorsque ma première séance avec le kinésithérapeute m'a laissé épuisée et sans grande espérance d'élever autre chose que mon coude droit d'un centimètre.

Harry, comme de coutume s'assied sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Il a sur le dos un de ses gros pulls de laine de Mme Weasley. Celui-ci est bleu marine. Des sillons salés tracent ses joues.

.-« Alors ? » articulais-je.

Ma voix est rauque. Mes cordes vocales aussi nécessitent des soins constants.

Ils secoue sa tête hirsute et hoquette.

Négatif.

Non. Non, la piste de Luna n'était pas valable. Non ce n'était pas le cadavre de son père que des marins ont repêchés au large de nos cotes nordiques. Non, elle n'est pas libre de lui souhaiter le bonheur dans l'autre monde. Elle est orpheline dans l'âme mais, officiellement, son père n'est ni gisant, ni vivant. Juste disparu.

Il sort sans un mot de plus. A petits pas effacés ; J'entends le personnel pépier sur son passage. Lui, ne les voit pas.

Il s'en va, après m'avoir vu sans me regarder.

**oOo**

_Deux semaines plus tard.._

Draco règle la radio sorcière qu'il m'a apportée en grommelant.

Il s'exclame avec fierté en captant une onde avant de tourner vivement le bouton rond. Il ne supporte pas la voix de soprano de Celestina Moldubec.

Ma tante arrange dans un vase de cristal des longs lys noirs en chantonnant. Sa voix douce me berce et je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir. Elle m'a adopté. Légalement. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici pour découvrir notre nouvelle maison. Pour vivre avec ma nouvelle famille.. J'ai hâte mais mes jambes prennent leur temps à redevenir autonome.

Une boule blanche est lovée sur mes genoux et ronronne sous mes doigts merveilleusement mobiles, Marieka babille avec vigueur en fichant une pagaille monstre dans des magasines de quidditch qu'elle m'emprunte -une demi-heure après que les gars de l'équipe du Quidditch me les aient offerts- et Eileen m'aide à me relever, le dos calé, contre mes oreillers.

.- « Des vacances rallongées ! On a tous été étonnés de recevoir cette nouvelle au lieu de nos listes de fourniture..

.- Alors je ne rate aucun cours ?

.- Aucun ! M'assure ma meilleure amie. Poudlard ne r'ouvrira qu'à la prochaine année scolaire ! Chacun a besoin de ses proches…Il faut laisser le temps à la société de se… Remettre… »

Silence. Vite coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de l'infirmière Chef Andrea.

.- « Pas plus de deux visiteurs ! Combien de fois faut 'il vous le dire, Miss ! » Hurle t'elle.

Mais certainement pas aussi fort que Celestina Moldubec qui entonne avec un patriotisme chevronnée, de sa voix unique, sa nouvelle chanson : « A nos héros ! »

Laïs miaule quand je la dissimule sous mon drap avant que ce pit-bull ne la remarque et Draco s'écrie dans le tohu-bohu :

.- « Qu'est ce que vous dites, madame ? »

La femme hausse des épaules avant d'agiter ses mains, abandonnant.

Après tout, j'en suis. Des héros.

**oOo**

_Un mois plus tard._

Ginny regarde Harry, d'un air contrarié.

Harry avec qui je n'arrive plus à avoir une conversation quelconque. Harry renfermé sur lui-même. Harry qui ne semble pas avoir parlé à quiconque de l'horreur de cette bataille.

Moi, je lui en ai parlé. Je lui ai tout dit.

Besoin d'exorciser. Les démons. Besoin de chasser ces exécrables souvenirs qui perturberont cependant toujours mes nuits.

Mais, il n'a rien répondu. Il n'a fait qu'hocher la tête, assis, sur sa chaise loin de moi. Et me confier à lui ne l'a pas aidé à s'ouvrir.

Harry a changé. Ce confinement qu'il semble s'imposer me fait mal. Mais rien de ce que je dit, aucune de mes tentatives de rapprochement ne l'ébranle, ne fait luire ses yeux.

Peut être est ce ma faute.

Peut être n'aurais-je pas du le sommer d'arrêter cette fois là…

_**Oo flash-back : le lendemain du réveil de Nirvelli Oo**_

On se couve du regard.

C'est étrange. Je l'ai vu mourir. Il m'a vu mourir. Et juste avant je l'ai vu ressusciter. Puis, il attendu, attendu, tour à tour confiant puis désespéré. Et puis finalement, je n'étais pas plus morte que lui.

J'ai seulement cru.

L'illusion était trop forte. Ou peut être, ais-je voulu, abandonner, simplement.. Partir. Loin de tout ça… Peut être l'envie était si forte que je me suis, en quelque sorte, déconnectée de la vie et j'ai senti venir le sommeil…

Et puis rien. Il n'a plus prononcé une parole depuis hier.

Moi, j'ai bien trop mal à la gorge pour produire plus que des sons inarticulés.

Il se penche vers moi et de son index, dégage mon front moite pour le baiser doucement.

Mes yeux questionnent. Il se racle la gorge.

.- « j'ai reçu la mort en plein cœur… » Me rappelle t'il.

Mes yeux me picotent et il m'embrasse les paupières.

Il se lève pour aller chercher sa cape, déposée soigneusement sur le bord droit du lit. Je ne comprends pas qu'il garde sur lui, en permanence la trace de ces jours fatidiques. Je ne tolère pas. Le tissu est propre mais encore imprégné de tous ces cris, ces râles, ce sang, cette odeur de mort…

Je ferme les yeux. Refusant de voir, de regarder. Pour lui, ça date.. Pour moi, c'était il y a deux jours. C'est trop vif… Trop tôt.

Mais, il s'en moque et me saisit la main. Il la pose sur une structure métallique, légèrement ajournée.

.- « Sur mon cœur, il y avait ton papillon, ma douce… ça a brûlé… J'ai eu des vertiges… et je suis tombé.. Mais pas définitivement, Nirvelli, je sentais toujours la papillon chauffer.. Et puis, je t'ai senti à coté de moi…Tu avais formulé un serment d'amour, n'est ce pas ?

.- je…Har-

.- et toi, tu veux savoir ? » Me coupe t'il.

Il me lâche les doigts. Il ne se rassit pas. Il ne subsiste rien d'un adolescent en lui. Il a encore grandi de dix centimètres et s'est étoffé. Ses traits se sont durcis. Il me fait face. Très grand. Très noble. Très homme. Il me fait peur. Il semble en colère.

Non ! Non je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi durant près de six mois, je n'ai pas été là à ses cotés ! Je n'ai pas été dans ses bras à le cajoler, à le rassurer, à l'aimer et à lui faire oublier.. Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir.. Pourquoi j'ai dormi… Et lui, non…

Il voit bien que je ne veux pas l'entendre. Que je me sens coupable. Il avait besoin de moi ! Je n'étais pas là, moi, je me reposais, je ne luttais plus…Je l'ai trahi..

.- « Non.. S'i.. S'il te-

.- C'est ton âme. . Elle t'avait quitté.. Tu perdais trop de sang.. Le sang, c'est son siége, et là, comme.. Comme.. Comme par fait exprès, il y avait ton élément… L'eau…Tu baignais dedans, avec ton sang qui se déversait.. Alors, elle t'a quitté, ton âme.. Et sans Dumbledore… Tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé ton souffle vital…Et j'ai su pourquoi.. Tu m'as menti, Nirvelli.. Tu m'as menti.. Tu lui a dit d'abandonner, tu lui a dis de mourir…A ton âme.. Que tu en avais assez de vivre…Tu lui a dis que tu étais prête… Mais, à moi.. A moi, tu avais promis ! De vivre ! Même sans moi, Nirvelli ! Tu avais promis, pour que quelqu'un témoigne ! Témoigne et se souvienne ! Qu'on s'aimait ! Tu as menti ! Et pas seulement sur ça. »

_**oOo fin du flash-back Oo**_

Et il était sorti. Sans un mot de plus. Il était sorti. Et je ne l'en avais pas blâmé.

Alors voilà. Je reçois sa visite indifférente chaque jour, durant deux heures, de dix heures à onze, puis de seize à dix-sept. C'est comme un rite. Il entre dans cette chambre d'hôpital comme on passe le seuil sacré d'un mausolée. Chaque fois qu'il en sort, je meurs un peu plus.

Ginny nous observe tour à tour. C'est la première fois qu'une autre personne surprend Harry au cours de son office quotidien.

Elle semble désagréablement surprise. Il doit bien leur cacher à ses amis, que je ne lui suis plus rien d'autre qu'un autel du sacrifice. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais d'échos. A croire qu'entre nous deux, enfin lui et moi, tout va pour le mieux dans le plus merveilleux des mondes.

Moi, idiote, j'en arrive à faire comme lui. Je l'ignore.

Je m'extraie de mon petit siége et gagne la radio pour l'éteindre. Je m'appuie sur une petite canne de bambou. Bientôt, je n'en aurais plus l'usage.

Ginny interdite, considère notre manége, les yeux ronds, bouche ouverte.

.- « Hum… Draco m'a dit que vous allez être voisin, Harry et toi, Nirv ? Ça va être pratique pour vous voir ! Je trouve ça super ! Même pas besoin de transplaner ! » Tente t'elle.

Il s'avère que le petit cottage que ma tante Narcissa a acheté est à proximité de Grodric's Hollow où Harry et son parrain Sirius, résident, d'après ce que Draco m'a dit.

.- « Ouais. » Lui répond Harry, sans l'ombre infime d'un sourire.

Ginny tousse. Mal à l'aise.

.- « comment va Ron ? Demandais-je.

.- oh ! ça va mieux tu penses bien ! Il est déjà gaga de cet embryon dans le ventre de Hermione. »

Harry se lève brusquement et trifouille aux fleurs. Il est blême.

.- « Il nous a raconté que tous les gosses du monde n'auront pas la chance d'avoir un père corsaire ! Continue Gin. Il s'est même acheté un nouveau bandeau noir pour masquer son orbite… Et un perroquet ! Il en rit.. C'est.. Un progrès.. Fabuleux.. Maman en a pleuré quand il a sorti cette ânerie... Je suis sure que même Bill.. Bill.. Là haut.. Il doit.. Il doit.. »

Ginny s'effondre, en larmes, et Harry et moi nous précipitons pour la réconforter. Mais aucun des deux ne veut empêcher l'autre de la cajoler, et lui ne souhaite pas me toucher.

Je m'efface.

Elle repousse Harry.

.- « Idiot ! S'emporte t'elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ! Tu ne crois pas que si Nirvelli t'avais menti là-dessus, même par omission, elle t'en aurais dit un mot ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu joues à l'invisible vengeur ! Bordel, Harry ! Tu lui fais du mal, tu te fais du mal et tu es pathétique ! Et toi aussi tu mens, merde ! A revenir nous voir chaque fois en nous passant le bonjour de Nirv à qui tu n'adresses même pas la parole ! Tu me fais honte, Harry Potter ! Non, pire, tu me fais pitié.. Tu me fais pitié, Harry.. Alors mets un terme à ça…Finis-en ! »

Ginny est écarlate. Elle fait taire d'une gifle Harry qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer et trois pas plus tard elle m'enveloppe de se bras.

.- « Tu sors demain, hein ? Je viendrais te voir à ta nouvelle maison, Nirv. Là, je file. J'ai promis à Neville de venir le chercher à sa sortie de sa thérapie… C'est sa dernière séance… Extirpe les veracrases du nez de ce crétin, Nirv, crois-moi, tout ira mieux ensuite.. Salut.»

Elle foudroie Harry de ses pupilles chocolat avant de sortir de son pas énergique. La porte claque.

Je pivote vers lui.

Il serre les poings.

.- « Harry ? »

Il relève le menton. Il ne pipe mot.

.- « J'attends. L'informais-je.

.- …

.- Je t'en prie. Suppliais-je.

.- Pas maintenant.

.- Si ! Vas-y, dispute-moi, t'en crèves d'envie ! J'en ai assez de ce silence ! J'en ai assez que tu viennes ici pour juger, pour découvrir le fonctionnement d'un zoo humain où je suis l'attraction principale!

.- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Siffle t'il. Tu n'es pas un animal et je te respecte et je t'ai-

.- Tu m'aimes ? J'ai du mal à le croire ces derniers mois.. Tu m'attendais pourquoi, Harry ? Pour me faire culpabiliser ? De quoi ? Je me suis battue, aussi ! J'ai eu peur, aussi ! Comme Ginny, comme Ron, Hermione, Neville et toi, et j'ai souffert, aussi ! Il est où le problème ? T'aurais peut être préféré que je meurs ? Pour que ce soit plus facile d'oublier Voldemort ? Mais c'est dur quand je suis présente, force-

.- Tu n'aurais pas du te battre ! Pas dans ton état ! Tu le sais pertinemment ! »

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche.

.- « Quel état ?

.- Tu l'as perdu. Dit il.

.- quoi ? M'exclamais. Quoi ? »

De son index il pointe mon ventre. Je baisse la tête. Je palpe mon ventre. J'ai perdu du poids, oui et alors ? Je fronce les sourcils.

.- « Notre bébé. J'ai su que j'aurais pu être père quand ce médicomage m'a appris qu'il était désolé ! Il n'avais sauvé que la mère, tu comprends.. Il avait 35 jours ce bébé ! Je n'étais pas au courant. Si je n'étais pas un criminel, je le suis devenu…J'ai tué notre enfant en te laissant me suivre…

.- Un bébé ? Un bébé de toi ? Bafouillais-je. Je ne savais pas. On a toujours fait attention…Sauf.. Avant mon départ, chez Granny mais… »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Harry n'est plus là.

J'attendais son enfant ?

Cette aménorrhée ? Ce n'était pas dû à tout ce stress ? Ce n'était pas du au tort que je me faisais de ne rien découvrir de ce que m'apprenait ma petite Chèrie ?

Je ne me suis pas préoccupée de ça ! Je n'avais pas compté mon retard ! J'avais bien mieux à penser ! Je le croyais…

Je n'avais pas de nausées, pas de vertiges, rien..

Et Harry m'accuse ?

Comment peut-on tuer dans l'œuf ce qu'on ignore ?

Je me mets à pleurer.

**oOo**

_Deux semaines plus tard, Mars. Rays of sunshine 's Cottage _

A l'écart du monde en reconstruction, dans l'antre familial, je me repose.

Le jardin est couvert d'un tapis blanchâtre opalin et des stalactites décorent les poutrelles d'une roseraie de chêne brut.

Une délicieuse odeur de gaufres me chatouille les narines et je m'extirpe de sous mon plaid où je lisais un roman. Je saute au bas de mon lit et, à quatre pattes sur un tapis couleur brique, tente de retrouver mes chaussons, balancés à la hâte tout à l'heure.

.- « accio ! » Claironnais-je.

Une fois chaussée, je me précipite dans une mezzanine spacieuse qui donne sur les quatre chambres et la salle de bain de l'étage.

J'entre sans frapper dans la chambre de Draco. Il laisse échapper un petit coffret métallique à terre, surpris.

.- « tu m'as fait peur, crétine ! Grommelle t'il en réparant la latte du parquet qui a pris un sale coup.

.- Moi aussi, je t'adore frérot ! Tu viens ? Ma tante a fait des gaufres! »

Narcissa est au fourneau dans notre cuisine rustique à la large table paysanne. Dessus des flammes orange, un gaufrier en formes de trèfle est suspendu par un fil invisible alors qu'un torchon propre vient de déposer sur une terrine bourrelée de pâte jaunâtre.

Le petit rire de ma tante fuse quand elle nous voit débarquer, les joues rouges de notre course poursuite.

Je tends une main vers une gaufre et Narcissa me fait un clin d'œil, malicieux.

.- « Gourmande ! Me taquine t'elle. Et ta ligne, ma chérie ? Ttsss tss. Laïs, ça n'est pas pour toi… »

Avec sa douceur, elle empêche ma chatte de laper une coupelle de lait à la fleur d'oranger.

Laïs se charge alors de traquer Melchior tranquillement occupé à faire sa toilette.

Le feu crépite et la tête rousse de Ginny surgit.

.- Bonjour Madame Malefoy, Nirv, chéri ! Salue t'elle en évitant le gaufrier. Hum ! Ça sent bon, ici !

.- Bonjour Ginny ! salut ! Sourions-nous, ma tante et moi.

.- Je peux passer ? Je suis juste à coté, chez Harry. »

Draco acquiesce et elle disparaît munie d'une demi-douzaine de gaufres chaudes offerte par une Narcissa résolue à voir les jeunes manger de la bonne nourriture.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je croque à pleines dents dans ma deuxième gaufre nappée de sirop d'érable, le timbre rauque du heurtoir se fait entendre et Draco disparaît.

Il nous revient une minute plus tard, contrit.

.- « Nirv. Il y a Potter, pour toi. Je l'ai fait attendre dehors..

.- Draco ! Il fait moins cinq à l'extérieur! » S'exclame sa mère en me poussant gentiment dans le dos vers le hall.

Mon ventre se noue. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Depuis mon départ de Ste Mangouste. Depuis que j'ai appris mon crime involontaire.

.- « allez, ma chérie.. Courage.. » Murmure Narcissa et elle me fait franchir la porte.

Draco a finalement ouvert à Harry.

Il est là sur le tapis de l'entrée. Les cheveux couverts de neige. Les joues glacées et rouges. Ses vêtements gouttent sur le carrelage.

Il est occupé à faire sécher son écharpe quand il me voit arriver. Il papillonne des yeux.

Il ébauche un sourire.

.- « euh… Salut..

.- Bonjour, Harry. Tu voulais-me voir ? »

Il acquiesce et me désigne la porte d'entrée.

.- « Viendrez-tu.. Viendrez-tu avec moi, dehors ? Faire un tour ? J'ai . À te parler… »

Je lui dis oui et chausse mes bottes de cuir rouge. Je le dépasse pour accéder au portemanteau mural et glisse dans une lourde cape. Il décroche mon écharpe et me la passe autour du cou, soigneusement, avant de me baiser les cheveux. Je sursaute et me dégage. Il rougit.

.- « Désolé. »Marmonne t'il.

Puis, il sort. Je frissonne.

Je le rejoins dehors.

Il fait froid. Mais j'aime la fraîcheur de l'air. Nos pieds crissent sur la nappe duveteuse.

On s'éloigne vers un champ de colza, derrière la maison.

On marche, sans parler.

Puis on arrive à cette petite barrière vétuste sur laquelle j'aime à m'appuyer. Il m'imite et on regarde l'étendue blanche sous nos yeux.

La neige tourbillonne et pare les mèches désordonnées de Harry de multitudes de flocons givrés.

Je prends une grande inspiration mais il me devance.

.- « je te crois. » Fait il.

Il regarde toujours droit devant lui.

.- « Pardon ?

.-Tu ne savais pas et quand bien même, j'ai été ignoble…J'ai été abominable, abruti, con, égoïste… »

Je me tais alors qu'il énonce toute une série de synonymes. . Il se tourne vers moi.

.- « Pardonne-moi.. Ma douce.. S'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais… Mais, cette fois, si.. Je veux pouvoir t'offrir…

.- je ne veux rien d'autre que toi, Harry… Murmurais-je, enfin.

.- Tu ne peux pas me vouloir…S'étonne t'il. Je suis prêt à te reconquérir, je prendrais le temps qu'il faut.. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.. Je ne veux pas te perdre-.

.- On pourrait se marier. Je chuchote, un brin rêveuse.. Avoir un autre enfant... On pourrait apprendre à vivre pour de vrai, tous les deux ? On est majeurs. On a vécu une crise mais... Ça ne change rien Harry, je t'aime, tu sais.

.- tu veux m'épouser ? » Bégaie t-il.

Je me blottis contre lui et il m'enserre de ses bras.

.- « oui, je veux. » Affirmais-je.

**oOo**

_Cinq ans plus tard…._

La petite dernière dans les bras, Lily-Joyce, je descends les escaliers.

La puce de dix mois fait des bisous baveux à mon tailleur de soie vert.

Harry s'active dans la cuisine, encore vêtu de sa robe de fonction.

Il me retire la petite des bras pour l'installer dans sa chaise haute et m'embrasse tendrement avant de servir leurs bols chocolatés et flocons d'avoine à James et son cousin Bill- le fils de Hermione et Ron- que nous gardons pour la semaine.

.-« Maman ! J'ai rêvé d'un lapin tout bleu qui mangeait des cacahouètes et faisait des bulles roses ! » S'écrie notre fils de trois ans.

Je lui demande le nom de son nouvel ami en le chatouillant gaiement. Il se tortille et éclate de rire.

Sarah tape dans ses mains en gazouillant et Bill construit une pyramide de toasts à la marmelade, bien gras, sur la nappe propre.

Je sers une tasse de café à Harry qui me caresse le dos avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Il baille.

.- « Ta nuit a été dur, Auror Potter ? Demandais-je.

.- Oui, mais c'est la dernière du mois.. Dés ce soir, je serais tout à toi, ma douce ! »

Je lui octroie un baiser avant de mordre dans la tartine qu'il me tend.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je m'aperçois que je vais être en retard…ça fait rire les bambins de me voir soudan paniquer, courir partout et me brûler la langue avec du café chaud.. Comme chaque matin … Alors que Harry, adroitement fait disparaître les taches de salive et de sucre octroyées à mes tenus par les enfants et m'assure que je suis superbe.

Une minute plus tard, mon époux siffle avec admiration, les garçons approuvent et Sarah détruit à petit feu la tétine de son biberon.

.- « Je suis de retour pour treize heures, mon cœur. Eileen emmène les enfants visiter le musée de la Friandise des Jumeaux Weasleys ce matin, elle devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure, tu vas pouvoir te reposer et..

.- Ok. Ma douce. Me coupe t'il, tout sourire. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

.- Mes petits chéris, soyez sage, surtout..

.-ouiii ! »

Harry rit. Je gage que ces trois là vont commencer une bataille navale dans la salle de bain dés mon départ..

.- « Ma poupée, maman compte sur toi pour veiller sur papa, Bill et James.

.- Ma maman, ma maman, ma maman.. » Babille t'elle

Un bisou sur chaque front, un petit signe de main et je transplane.

Direction le travail. Sainte Mangouste.

Dans ma robe de fonction blanche, je déambule dans les couloirs.

C'est mon premier jour, ici. Jusqu'au mois dernier, je travaillais dans une petite clinique privée au sud de l'île. Les horaires, plus élastiques, permettaient à Harry et moi, de regarder pousser les enfants.

Ginny a intégré également Saint Mangouste, elle travaille aux laboratoires magiques. Elle traverse le hall central quand elle m'aperçoit. Elle accoure et passe une main devant mes yeux en hurlant hystériquement. Une bague nouvelle scintille follement.

.- « Il m'a demandé ! Il m'a demandé, Nirv ! Hier soir ! C'était d'un romantisme….Waouh..

.- Il en a mis du temps ! Plaisantais-je.

.- ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Je dois filer, Nirv.. Je vais être en retard.. Embrasse ta petite maisonnée !

.- Et toi Draco ! oh, Gin ? Est-ce qu'il a prévenu Narcissa et Remus ?

.- oui ! Et Luna, Neville, Sirius, Tonks, la tribu Weasley.. Tout le monde…

.- A samedi, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle agite sa main. Le 31 Juillet, Harry fêtera son anniversaire en famille.

Je souris et grimpe à l'étage des **Blessures par créatures vivantes.** J'ai choisi ce service pour mettre à profit mes bonnes connaissances de la faune magique le jour ou un enfant de cinq ans se faisait sevrer d'un tipaah asiatique.

.- « Médicomage Potter ? » Me demande une infirmière stagiaire.

Elle semble un peu intimidée. Je cherche son prénom sur sa broche.

.- « Oui, Glynis ? Répondais-je en souriant.

Elle me désigne d'un doigt, deux gardiens d'Azkaban, attendant près du percolateur à café.

.- « Que veulent ils ?

.- Qu'un médicomage signe le formulaire de sortie de la patiente numéro 9256-B, une grande brûlée, l'ex-mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange pour l'emmener à Azkaban… »

Une bouffée de chaleur me monte au visage.

.- « … Seulement, le médicomage Carson qui a pris sa retraite se chargeait personnellement d'elle, c'est un cas difficile. Elle ne peut plus parler, ni bouger, mais elle a des yeux…Brr.. Elle me terrifie, elle fait encore de la magie sans baguette dans son état, vous voyez…Vous allez bien, madame Potter? » S'inquiète la jeune femme.

Je la rassure en deux mots.

.- « Voulez-vous demander à ces messieurs de patienter pendant que j'examine ma tan-… patiente ?

.- Vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle une ancienne ? Insiste t'elle.

.- Quel chambre ?

.- 34, mais.. Vous êtes toute pâle….

.-Non. Allez-y, Glynis.. Ces messieurs s'impatientent. »

32..33. 34…

Je pousse la porte.

Je la vois.

Je vois sa peau.

Brunâtre. Epaisse. Morte.

Elle, toute basanée au milieu des draps.

Et je vois ses yeux.

Ils me fusillent du regard.

Elle m'a reconnu.

Je ferme derrière moi.

Dans ma poche, il y a ce papier qui m'accompagne toujours par sécurité.

.- « Bonjour, Bella. Pour une surprise, elle est bonne, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle lève un bras rachitique. D'un geste de la main droite, des cordes lui lient les poignets.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit. J'observe son environnement.

C'est misérable. Une lumière feutrée. Aucun livre, aucune fleur.

Elle est misérable.

.- « Tu es fort demandée aujourd'hui. Deux hommes.. Rien que pour toi…ils ont ton billet allé sans retour pour Azkaban. »

La douleur succède à la haine dans son regard.

.- « Oui, je sais. Continuais-je dans le ton de la conversation. Tu passes d'une cellule médicale pitoyable à une geôle pitoyable… Rien ne va vraiment changer.. Sinon, le froid, la faim, les pires sentiments, les pires peurs de ton sale petit être tout aussi pitoyable. »

Ses yeux brillent maintenant.

Elle pleure.

Je parle toujours d'une voix douce.

.- « Je crois que tu te mords les doigts d'avoir sous estimé, Neville… Tu n'as pas exclu ce lien de ta vie, mais lui, je te garantis qu'il a bel et bien oublié. Il est heureux. Il est marié à Luna Lovegood, est ce que c'est toi qui a tué son père ? On a retrouvé son cadavre pas très loin de chez toi… Neville a oublié ce regret de t'avoir condamnée à vire malheureuse jusqu'à ton trépas. Harry, lui t'aurait tué… Je pourrais l'appeler, d'ailleurs….Humm.. Non… Lui aussi, il est heureux. On a deux enfants, tu sais. Ils ne connaissent pas ton existence. Ça leur évite bien des cauchemars, je pense…Bon, Bella, es tu prête ? Pour ce dernier voyage ? »

Les larmes ruissellent maintenant.

Je retire un oreiller de derrière son dos.

.- Non… N'est ce pas ? Soupirais-je. Tu en as assez ? Je comprends… »

Je retire les liens magiques.

Elle ne se débat pas.

.- « As-tu une chose à confesser ? »

Sa pensée ne m'étonne pas.

_« Laisse moi y aller… En finir… »_

.- « Oui.. Bien sur, je pourrais… »

_« Mais.. »_

.- « Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça, Bellatrix…. Tu t'es repentie… Tu as suffisamment souffert… et je ne veux pas que tu ailles retrouver tes copains mangemorts… Je te laisse t'en aller, ma tante… Moi, je te pardonne.. Et je vais finir ce qu'a commencé Neville…. »

Dans son esprit, elle rit, elle est contente, elle sait que je vais la tuer, que cette fois, je serais une tueuse, une vrai, et que je vais prendre sa place à Azkaban.

D'une main ferme, j'écrase l'oreiller sur sa tête brûlée.

Elle s'agite, son corps résiste. Mais sa voix.. Sa voix..

_« Bienvenue en enfer.. »_ dit 'elle.

Et bientôt, elle ne bouge plus. Elle gît. Toute noire. Dans son lit blanc.

On frappe à la porte. La stagiaire Glynis qui s'inquiète. Puis qui remarque. Moi courbée, l'arme cotonneuse à la main.

Bellatrix Lestrange Morte.

La jeune femme qui crie. Les gardiens qui accourent. La menace de leur baguette.

Je les prie d'enterrer le corps. De taire sa mort. Elle fait partie du passé.

Ils sont incrédules. Je leur tends ce pli que je fais sortir de ma poche. Sereinement.

Ils me laissent passer.

Ils s'inclinent même. Ils ne me conduiront pas en enfer.

Ma vie continue. Meilleure. Rien désormais, ne me rattache à ces moments là. Je suis graciée. La Lestrange est morte heureuse, et je me suis vengée. Doublement. Triplement car j'ai vengé Harry, et Neville, aussi. En début, je rentrerais à la maison, et je goûterais encore d'avantage au bonheur. Je jouerais avec les enfants, sous l'œil tendre de Harry…Ma vie. Ma vraie vie, se déclinera, sans l'ombre d'une prophétie, sans domination.. Seul mon cœur dictera..

La stagiaire Glynis lit le pli. Elle blêmit. Elle me donne le dossier de feu ma tante. C'est à moi de le remplir. La seule gradée présente au moment des faits. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

.- « Morte durant son sommeil. »Dicte t'elle.

Je la regarde méfiante, et elle me dit d'écrire, et puis, elle signe, elle confirme.

Elle sort un briquet.

.- « allons fumer une clope, Madame Potter. Ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux. »

Sur la terrasse, on laisse vagabonder nos pensées dans les vapeurs toxiques. On voit les deux hommes sortir le corps enveloppé de son drap blanc, dehors.

.- « c'était ma tante.. Dis-je. Enfin plus ou moins…

.- Je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait. La première fois, elle m'a lancé un sort de furonculose amplifié…je suis restée alité une semaine.. j'y ai pensé des centaines de fois, à l'utilité de cet oreiller… Et vous…Une fois, vous a suffi. Cette femme était diabolique. »

Une bouffée.

Elle ressort de sa poche le petit briquet et de l'autre le pli qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche.

Elle approche la petite flamme du parchemin en me souriant.

Peu à peu, les mots se consument. Aucun remord. Aucune culpabilité. Je suis libre. Je suis heureuse.

i _center C'est par mon ordre, et pour le bien de la Communauté Magique, que le porteur du présent a fait ce qu'il a fait._

_Le 24 décembre 1996_

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_ . . /center /i

**FIN**


End file.
